Two Sides of the Same Coin
by JadeRose1
Summary: John Cena finds that his hidden desires are awakened when he is taught a lesson by his boyfriend Randy Orton with the help of the Undertaker. Randy, likewise discovers he has a dark side that needs to be released. Things are going well until Wade decides to take matters into his own hands. Supernatural Centon Slash Co written with rose waldron9
1. Chapter 1

This is part one of a two-part one shot series. It is based on the idea that John Cena was not injured so he has a match against the Undertaker at Wrestlemania 32. That was the plan this year until John was found unable to perform.) rose waldron 9 and jaderose1

Big Bad John

Late one February night Randy pulled down the winding dirt road to a ranch in Dallas, Texas. He stopped out front of a large, white house. When he got out he heard a few dogs barking. From the sound of them they were very large dogs. Actually, he knew for a fact they were as he had seen them himself before. He headed for the steps looking around for where they may be. He reached the front door, ringing the doorbell. The door opened, showing a tall blonde woman with cool eyes.

"Oh...Hey, Randy. What you doing out this way?" She greeted him warmly.

"Hey, Shell...your man in?" Randy asked. "Got some shop I need to talk to him about."

"He's out in the barn." She cocked her head, motioning in the distance. "You want me to call him up for you?"

"No...no...I'll go out to him." Randy replied as he closed his jacket around him, guarding him from the cool night air.

"Um...yeah, sure thing. Just hope he doesn't bite your head off. He hates being disturbed when working on a project." She told him.

"Yeah, I remember. Well, give the little one my love." Randy smiled before he turned to head off the porch and head for the car to drive closer to the large barn.

Parking he headed for the large door that was cracked open to let the sound of rock music and sawing fill the air. Randy peeked his head inside, seeing the large man he was seeking standing hunched over a large piece of wood he was cutting. He walked in quietly and slowly. He wasn't sure how to announce himself without disturbing him.

Suddenly the man stopped working. "You know it's rude to sneak up on someone don't you?" The man spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Ye...Yeah, Taker." Randy replied. The large man...The Undertaker was an intimidating man outside the ring almost as much as in.

Over the years the two had become friends, but yet The Undertaker still gave the younger man chills at times. He set his tools down and brushed his hands off. "So, what do I owe the pleasure, Randy?" Taker asked, looking at him.

"I need your help. Actually, many of the guys in the locker room need your help." Randy replied.

"I am not in that world much anymore, Randy. What is it I can do? What is going on?" Taker asked, walking closer.

"It's John...he has gotten totally out of hand." Randy stated.  
"John? Cena? I thought you two were close...as in real close?" Taker commented, raising a brow.

"We...um...we were. He broke my trust though when he didn't trust me. I was having a rough time a while back...had a few drinks nothing more and he got the wild notion I was popping pills again!" Randy raised his voice slightly. "He fucking went in my bag without permission trying to find something. He even turned me in on suspicion of drug use!" Randy continued. "He has done it to other guys too. Fuck, he is out of control. I know he thinks he runs the locker room like you used to do because you're not there anymore...but even you had respect for the other guys and they did for you. John seems to have little to no respect for them...and they all resent him for it. He needs a lesson taught. A lesson that only you can give him."

"You mean my cabin?" Taker asked, leaning in closer to Randy. Thr younger man gulped.  
"I..I don't know...maybe if he won't listen to you. Maybe try to talk to him first. Maybe see if you can get him to see the flaw in this." Randy told him.

"Fine...I can catch him at the show next week when I'm there." Taker told Randy.

"Thanks...I hope he will at least listen to you." Randy tried to smile. He shook Taker's hand then let the large man return to his work and he returned to the car to leave, hoping that John would listen as he was not sure he wanted him to face the harder way.

The week passed and it was time for Taker to make his appearance on Raw. John was waiting to speak to the older man about their big feud going into Mania. It was set to be in Taker ' s home state and John was excited to be working with the living legend. Although both men had been in the company for years their matches together had been few and far between. John knew this was sure to make waves with the fans. He sat back in a chair dressed in his ring gear as he waited. They were set to meet in John's locker room to talk over the details of the feud.

A loud knock came from the door as John was lost in thought. John moved to quickly walk to the door and open it. He saw Taker and stepped back with a smile. "Hey, come on in."

"Hey." Taker replied as he walked in still dressed in his jeans, t-shirt and leather coat. A bandana was tied around his head.

John gestured to one of the chairs. "Feel free to have a seat. I'm excited about the show tonight." John's passion for the business was clear to see.

"Me too." Taker moved to sit. "I enjoy the fans." He looked at John, debating business or personal first. He thought best to handle business first.

John took a seat close to Taker. He seemed respectful enough as they talked over the details of the promo and how the feud was going to be played out. John stretched after a few minutes. "I think that covers everything unless you think we left anything out."

"Concerning that no." Taker replied simply. "There is another matter though I wish to bring up to you."

John looked a little surprised but gave a nod. "Sure thing. What is it?"

"I heard you've been getting heat in the back. That you have been approached about it, but you act like you don't care." Take replied simply.

A slight hardness came into John's eyes at the words. "I hold others to the same high standard as myself." He said. "I think after busting my ass for over twelve years I've earned that right. I'm no different than how you were...or Hunter."

"I still respected personal space." Taker replied. "If someone was suspected of doing something wrong they were approached directly and not snitched on...more so without proof. You have cost younger guys their jobs...some of the older guys to lose key spots because you suspect something that may not even by true."

John tried not to glare at the imposing man. "Look, I really look up to you. I do. But I do things my way. Let's just drop it." Years of being the top company guy had made John a little cocky.

Taker slowly stood up. "Your way is getting people hurt, John. Doesn't that matter at all to you?"

For a moment John looked unsure but then his eyes hardened again. "I'm not hurting anyone. They just need to fall in line."

Taker sighed with a shake of his head. He glanced down at his watch. "Well, I need to go get changed. See you out there." He headed for the door, walking out.

John was left alone in the room. For a moment the bravado faded as he thought of Randy. He felt a tightness in his chest as he thought over how strained things were between them now. Oh well, it was not his fault Randy had gotten so sensitive over a misunderstanding. He went about his pre match stretches. The show went as planned and time passed closer and closer to Wrestlemainia and the match between the two men. As time went on more and more people approached the veteran in private adding their own stories about John on top of the ones Randy had shared. Taker gained more and more fuel for what was being planned. A few more times he would try to approach John about the matter, but it always ended the same. John felt he earned the right to police the whole company even if he had no proof to back up his actions.

John was growing more defensive from Taker ' s multiple talks. It made the younger man feel like a scolded kid and he was taking it out on everyone around him. If anything he grew more strict. He began to separate himself from others, only smiling in front of the fans. Randy approached Taker again one day after the show. They met up at Taker's hotel room, the older man letting Randy inside.

"This isn't working. What ever you are saying or doing to him is just making things worse it seems." Randy exclaimed.

"Well, I can't do anything else until we reach Texas next week." Taker told him calmly. "The hard part will be getting him to my place."

"Well, how about backing down until then...then I guess...hmm...invite him to your place maybe a meal to talk final match ideas." Randy suggested.

"That may work." Taker replied. "Okay, I'll back off until then."

"Thanks...hope that stops John acting like a ticking time bomb around the guys." Randy told him. They exchanged a few more words before Randy left for the night. John did seem to calm a bit when Taker left him alone in the days that followed. When the older man invited John to his place after they arrived in Texas John took it to mean he was finally being respected as an equal. The evening he was invited John arrived in his rental and parked in front of the house. He was dressed in casual pants and a blue button down shirt. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door, giving a knock.

Michelle opened the door, giving John a warm smile. "Hey, John...long time no see."

John offered a dimpled smile in return. It was a warm smile he had not offered many lately. "Hey, Shell. Thanks for having me." He held out a bottle of wine. "Just a small thank you."

She smiled, taking the bottle looking it over. "Thank you. This will actually go nicely with dinner tonight. You can either keep me company in the kitchen or I can show you the living room."

"I'll go to the living room if you don't mind. It's been a long day." John replied.

"Of course. You can follow me." She lead John to a large family room then stopped, seeing the two young girls watching cartoons. "Oh, maybe the sunroom would be quieter." She mused.

"That sounds nice." John said thankfully.

She led John toward the back of the large house and a set of french doors. She opened the doors to show the enclosed porch. "There is a stereo in the corner if you want to put some music on." She smiled. "I'll let my husband know you are here."

"Thanks." John smiled as he took a seat in one of the plush chairs. He sank back in it with a contented sigh as he waited.

It was about ten minutes or so before Taker walked in wearing the jeans and a tank top. He was wiping his hands with a bandana. "Hey, John." He greeted. "Would of been up sooner but I was working on one of my babies." He gave a smile that looked almost like a smirk. "Being a car guy I'm sure you know what it's like."

John nodded with an enthusiastic nod. Cars were truly a passion for him he could get lost in. "I know exactly what you mean. Time stands still for me when I'm playing with my babies."

"You ever been on a steel horse?" Taker asked as he took a seat.

John may have looked sad a moment before nodding. "Yeah...one of Randy's once...it was nice but cars are more my thing."

"I seen the videos. Impressive collection. I own a few classics. Nothing like yours. I just always liked the freedom of a two-wheeler." Taker told him. "Oh, thanks for the wine...I was planning on having Shell opening a bottle for us. Did she tell you the menu?"

John shook his head no. "I took a stab in the dark with the red wine...I figured being a Texan you would like your red meat." He paused a moment. "You think I could look at your classics sometime?"

"Sure, maybe later tonight." Taker told him. "As for the menu I know you're a meat guy...so we have porterhouse steaks and grilled vegetables."

"Sounds great." John said thankfully. He was near starving after a day catering to the fans.

The men talked for a while before Michelle walked back in. "Foods about ready, Boys." She smiled. "I set the girls up in the kitchen to eat."

"Thanks, Dear." Taker replied before he stood up. He looked at John as she vanished from sight. "Guess she figured you would want a quiet meal." He gave a dry laugh.

"That's a nice thought not that I would have minded. I've played with kids all day today." John gave a laugh.

"I know." Taker replied, leading John to the dining room. Taker offered John a seat and went to pour the wine for them before he sat down and they began the meal. Joking and chatting went on for a while until John began to feel a little dizzy.

"You okay, John?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, fine...just a long day." John replied.

Taker looked over with a nod. "I'll show you where you can rest." He told John standing up.

"No...I'm good." John replied slightly slurred.

"Sure you are, Boy." Taker laughed.

"I'm not a boy." John protested as Taker got up and moved to help John.

"Dear?" Michelle began to ask.

"It will be fine...put the food away and tell the girls good night for me." He replied.

"Okay, Dear." She tried not to sigh as Taker walked with John out the side of the house and to a jeep.

Taker secured John before he took off for a dirt road that led deeper into the property. He stopped outside an old looking wood cabin. By that time John was out cold so the large man hoisted him up and inside. It looked like one large room. There were a few doors that must lead somewhere though. Chains hung down from the ceiling over a wooden chair. Taker propped John in the chair and stripped his shirt off before connecting the chains to his wrists. He was facing a wall that had some news clippings and photos attached of some of the people affected by John's actions.

Taker then headed for a door near a large mirror. Past the door was a small bedroom where Randy was waiting, looking through the two way mirror. "Now we just wait for him to wake up." Taker told the younger man.

John slowly woke as he began to stir. His head felt a little clouded at first. "What the hell?" He tried to think about what had happened. Last he remembered he was having dinner with Taker and Michelle. He went to move and realized he was chained and his dress shirt had been removed. His heart pounded as he noticed the articles on the wall. All of Taker's talks came rushing back. He had heard rumors of the older man's methods but didn't take them seriously. Well, this was not going down like this. He was not some scared rookie. "Hey!" He shouted angrily. "Hey!"

Taker headed for the door when Randy called out. "I'm coming out with you."

"That isn't wise." Taker replied, not looking back. "Don't you trust me, Randy?"

"I know first hand what you are capable of...and I'm the one that put John in this position. Don't I deserve to be out there?"

"He will hate you." Taker stated.

Randy sighed. "He already does."

Taker gave a dry chuckle. "Very well." He pointed toward a closet. "But you may want to put a robe on until you are sure you wish him to see your face." Taker headed back into the main room, shutting the door behind him. "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."

John jumped at the deep tone. There may have been a flash of fear in his eyes but it was soon masked with outrage. "What the fuck did you give me?" He hissed, jerking in the chains. "I can't believe this!"

"Guess you couldn't handle your wine so well, John." Taker replied. A cool smile brushed his lips. He walked closer to John then slowly around him.

"Bullshit." John almost hissed out. His chest was heaved slightly. "I drink wine every evening."

"Well, I doubt it was my wife's cooking." Taker laughed. The door opened again and Randy walked out in what was reminiscent of the druid's robes.

"You fucking drugged me! You know how I feel about that shit!" John yelled. He looked at the cloaked figure. "What is this? You've went too far, Taker. I respect you but this crosses a line."

"Oh, simmer yourself down." Taker told him. "Seems the only way you would remotely listen. You will be fine." Taker stopped in front of John. "You try to hold everyone to an unobtainable standard...even yourself. By doing so you are breaking a code we all hold to."

John's voice lowered to show the rage he was feeling. "I'm not guilty of anything except being the best I can. Vince tells me every day I'm holding the company together. Now...get me out of these fucking chains or I'm afraid I'll have to let the law know about this."

Taker laughed. "You think that's the first time I have heard that threat? As for not guilty...how many guys have you pushed down with your empty accusations to keep that top spot? How many times have you went into guys bags just hoping to find something on them? Then if you think you do...no matter how small you run off and tell the office?" Taker gave a scoff. "I bet you have lost count by now."

"I...I never did that without good reason. Our company has a reputation to uphold." John protested. "As for keeping the top spot I do that by being the first one to work and the last to leave. I give up my fucking days off half the time...I work my ass off."

"That last part may be true...as for the other who made you the police of the locker rooms?" Taker tilted his head. "And before you turn that around on me, John...many of the guys over the years have placed me in that role. Dedication and respect has placed in in that role. You talk of hustle, loyalty, and respect." He laughed, standing back upright. "Oh, yeah...you hustle alright. Almost break your back for the company. I'll give you that. What of the others though? The company is not just one man, John. Where is your loyalty and respect for the other stars? We are a family back there and you are breaking it apart!" Taker worked to keep the cool demeanor he was known for.

John felt like he was under attack. Years of being top guy had made him a bit cocky. "I have nothing more to say. You know my pull with Vince. Either let me the fuck go or there will be consequences. You know there is a no fighting policy and you're keeping me against my will. What are you gonna do...hit me? Then I show up to work and they'll tear you apart."

"You think you really outrank me?" Taker laughed. "Want to know how much damage you caused?" He walked over to the wall that had the photos, grabbing a small remote. He hit a button and slowly every tale he was told over the last month began to play through a speaker somewhere. The voices were distorted to hide who it was speaking.

If possible John grew angrier with every new thing said about him. He had worked so hard and this was the thanks he got? His chest heaved in outrage as he listened. "Not at high as you thought are you?" Taker asked as he cut the playback off. He walked to John, looming over him. "Wonder what other stories about you are true?"

"What stories?" John exclaimed. His blue eyes were dark with outrage.

"That your mouth is good at other things then cutting promos." Taker told John, leaning down over him. As he did he moved a hand to press down over John's lap. Randy remained quiet, fighting wanting to speak up.

John jerked away angrily at the touch. He had not been touched sexually since things grew strained with Randy. "Who the fuck told you that?" He had only given a handful of guys oral over the years. Hearing that made him feel betrayed.

"That doesn't matter." Taker told John as his hand moved to grip into John's leg. "I been eyeing you for a while, John." He braced his other hand on John's other leg to lean in. "Why do I have a feeling you're the kind that likes playing hard to get?" His piercing green eyes seemed to almost want to bore into John's baby blues and into his head.

John swallowed hard as the eyes almost mesmerized him. "W-What about Michelle? You always look at others behind her back?"

"She knows of my rougher tastes." Take faintly licked his lips. "She is the only woman in my eyes...well, in that way." He laughed.

"Well, you can go take your 'tastes' somewhere else. I doubt you'd bend over for me and I've only submitted to one other guy." John rattled the chains. "This isn't exactly winning me over either."

"I think you like it more than you let on." Taker told him. "As for not bending over for you." Taker laughed. "You got that right." He looked at Randy. "Go in the closet and grab the medical satchel."

Randy lifted his head slightly and hesitated. Was this going too far? "Move it." Taker snapped at him.

John felt his heart race at the words. Surely Taker wouldn't really hurt him...would he? "Just let me go...I'll forget this ever happened." He tried to reason as he fought to free his wrists from the chains.

Taker turned his head to gaze in John's eyes. "When was the last time you just let go?" He spoke slow. Something in his voice was almost droning...hypnotic. Something in his eyes wanted to cloud John's brain. Randy slowly moved to one of the other doors, opening it to expose a large storage closet.

John was still terrified but something in the deep voice made his head feel groggy as if he were almost drugged. Some of the frantic fight left the younger man. "A long time." He replied in an almost quiet tone. It was true. He clutched onto control in every aspect of his life. Randy had been the only one who was able to bring him to the place of surrender and even that was a rarity.

"You miss it." Taker almost whispered as he moved one hand closer to John's crotch again. "I can have you give all that power to me...and you will crave more."

John's breath hitched slightly, his body showing his feelings even if his lips did not admit it. His cock twitched in the pants. "Thought so." Taker replied as Randy brought the bag over, setting it next to Taker. It looked like an old leather medical satchel with the flap and buckle.

John felt scared, disoriented and turned on all at once. His glazed eyed turned to eye the medical bag. "What are you going to do to me?" A little fear could be heard in the question. It was so hard for the man to let go.

"Nothing too bad." Taker replied as he stood up to move for the bag. "Don't worry you will still be in shape for our match...I wouldn't dare jeopardise that." He laughed. John began to struggle again at the almost cold laugh although it was a little more subdued than before. He hated the unknown and knew whatever was coming could not be good. "Stand up for me, John." Taker told him, looking the bag over.

John shook his head. His eyes actually looked afraid although he was trying to hide it and a little arousal bubbled under the surface.

"Hard way it is then." Taker walked to grab the remote he had from before and hit another button. This time a small motor could be heard and the chains on John's wrists were slowly pulled up toward the ceiling. John gave a gasp as his body was pulled to a standing position. His wrists hurt from struggling as they were pulled above his head. Goosebumps covered his bare chest. Taker stopped them before John was forced on his tiptoes. He glanced at Randy. "Lower his pants for me." Randy gave a shaky breath as he had no clue he was going to be hands on in this. He made his way over closer to John.

John looked at the cloaked man, having no idea who it was under the robe. His cheeks flushed at the idea of being stripped. "Don't do this." He said softly. His tenting in the pants showed the slight excitement he was also experiencing.

Randy stopped before John. He debated exposing himself or not. Would it calm John or make him more irate with him? "Do it or you can take his place." Taker snapped at him. Randy's heart raced and his breath quickened. He set this plan in motion but had things gone too far? He knew first hand what Taker was capable of. Why did he think maybe the older man had changed some over the years?

John saw the man's hesitation even under the robe. Even though he would not admit it a part of him knew he deserved Taker's wrath and not the other man. "Go ahead." He gave in quietly. Randy bit his lip, moving his hands to begin to unbuckle John belt. As he moved spots of black were seen from the edges of the sleeves. John focused on the arm as it moved. It seemed vaguely familiar, At one point the robe sleeve fell back enough to reveal more of the black ink. "R-Randy?" John asked softly in disbelief.

Randy froze as he hands moved to his side. He very slowly lifted his head to expose his face. In his normally cool if not cold icy eyes was a look uncommon to him. A look of regret. "Yeah." He huffed a breath.

John felt hurt that after all they shared Randy would allow him to be drugged, kidnapped and humiliated this way. He tried not to show how he was feeling. "Why would you do this?"

"I...I guess I didn't think it would progress this far." Randy told him. "I...I told him about how you were acting." He tried to plead. "I was mad...I was hurt."

"Finish." Taker called over.

John gave a sigh. He knew Taker's mind was made up. Screaming at Randy would only drag out the inevitable. "Go ahead...do as he says."

"I should just let him use me." Randy stated.

"Look closer...his protests are not as strong as you think." Taker commented. Randy looked confused then saw the straining form of John's dress pants. John's cheeks flushed as Randy took in the straining bulge. He did enjoy submitting at rare times but only for certain people and when it was almost forced out of him.

Randy reached for John's pants, pulling the zipper to see the bulge of his briefs more. He took a hand, cupping John's package. He looked up toward John's face again.A small groan left John before he could stop it. His cock twitched at Randy's touch. The younger man had always been able to turn him on without really even trying. "The briefs too." Taker told Randy. Randy licked his lips before he moved his hands to lower the last piece of clothing over John's modesty. He then lowered the hood as there was no point to keep it up anymore.

John felt humiliated strung up naked in front of the Dead Man. Add to it the fact that he was almost fully hard only made it worse. His eyes lowered to the floor, unable to look at Randy at the moment. "Okay...move to the side." Taker ordered and Randy did. Take looked John over. "Hmm need a different one." He commented as he turned back toward the bad, searching. John was terrified but he could only hope Randy would not let Taker hurt him too much. For a brief second he had flashes of guys being mutilated and sterilized by mad men in such a setting in horror movies.

Taker pulled out a metal item that looked like a curved tube. "Already hard not sure how much this will work." He pulled a small tube of lube from his jeans pocket, using some inside the tube. John shuddered as he tried to guess what was coming. He knew it would do no good to threaten or plead with the older man. Taker clicked open the end of it and slid the cool metal over John's cock. Being semi-hard already it was a snug fit. The part Taker had opened closed behind John's balls, securing it. "You liked being cocky...let's see how you like a cage."

John felt humiliated and some of his fear was turning into outrage. "Not like I wanted to cum anyway." He snapped out. "This is not my idea of a good time."

"Love how your bravado hides your feelings." Taker commented as he moved back for the bag.

"Well, I don't fucking want any of this." John yelled out. He struggled with the chains over his head, feeling his wrists growing sore as they were rubbed raw.

"Your body says otherwise...or is it because you don't want Randy to see you like this?" Taker pulled out a leather paddle that was studded on one side. "See, I know something about you, John." Taker commented as he walked behind the younger man.

"You don't know shit!" John exclaimed. There was truth in Taker's words. John rarely submitted even for Randy. It was a blow for him to be seen what he perceived as weak in front of him. No matter how he tried to hide it John still cared what Randy thought of him.

"I been studying you for a while...call it a hobby of mine...studying people. You like pain." Taker stated simply. He then swatted John's ass with the smooth side of the paddle. John gave a pant at the slight sting. Taker was exactly right. It was something Randy didn't even know. He enjoyed being roughed up on occasion but was too proud to ask for it. His cock wanted to press in the confines of the cage. Taker gave a few more swats. "It seems the bigger the pain...the more you want to get off on it." Taker turned the paddle, exposing the studs before bringing them down on John's tinted ass.

John gave a pained cry that ended in a moan as the studs struck his heated flesh. His trapped manhood began to grow painful from the heated energy his body was feelings. "Yes, knew you would like that." Taker hit John a few more times. "I but you're the kind that love the chicks that claw." He laughed.

John's face flushed again. "I...I don't exactly like women...that way."

"Hmmm, Okay that part I didn't guess right." Taker mused as he moved a hand to rake his nails over the colored flesh. "I knew you two were...close, but thought you played other fields."

"N-No.." John panted as his back arched from the sensation. "There has been no one." His heart ached slightly as he glanced Randy's direction. Randy turned his head, looking down. He didn't know to believe John or not that he was the only one. It felt like it had been ages since their falling out.

John could tell Randy didn't believe him and he sighed. It was no wonder. He had so much sexual energy his cock almost throbbed in the cage. "You know what you did to me?" Randy asked. "You know what you fucking cost me?!" He yelled looking over, his eyes looking colder. "You nearly destroyed my life! After everything we did together for how long you go and toss it away!" The remorse the younger man was feeling began to morph into anger and pain.

John jumped at the unexpected screams. Unlike most of the others he felt actual remorse when thinking of the younger man. "I'm sorry...I thought I was doing the right thing." He knew Randy needed to see him punished for what he did if they could ever put it behind them. "Why don't you join Taker? I'll take anything you want to dish out."

Randy lips curled. "You could have fucking just asked me!" He yelled. "But no you had to go off half cocked and report me...over NOTHING!" He fumed.

Taker looked at him. "Take a breath...then look in the closet. I think there will be something you like in there." Randy shifted his eyes to Taker then nodded, moving for the partly open door. John tried not to grow afraid again seeing how angry Randy was and knowing what he had offered. In all the time they had been together the Viper's rage had never been aimed at him.

Taker stepped back as Randy came out of the closet with a kendo stick. "You see, John...you two are really a good match." Taker commented. "You get off on getting pain...he likes to inflict it...and watching." Randy was slowly panting, his eyes looked almost like he was in a trance. John was in shock. All the times they had been together sexually he had never seen this side of Randy. He was rough in the ring but a switch that was normally bordering on gentle in the had actually fantasized about a rougher side to his friend that never seemed to surface in private times.

"Remember, Randy...nothing that will require a hospital." Taker told him calmly shortly before Randy landed a blow of the stick across John's gut. John gave a cry of genuine pain from the hard strike. It almost knocked the wind out of him and hurt like hell as kendo hits always did. Randy then landed the next hard blow across John's shoulder with a grunt. John cried out at the hit. Well, as much as he could with the wind knocked out of him. It hurt like hell but in a small way it felt good too. The older man was seeing a side of Randy he never got to outside of the ring. He also knew deep down the Viper was enjoying this...maybe even needed it to get the bad blood out between them. It was a wound that had festered too long.

Taker just watched for now. He wanted to make sure he would still have his opponent in a couple days time. Randy landed a few more blows before he tossed the stick to the side. He walked around John, looking at the forming marks. His eyes narrowed as his head tilted. John did not say a word as his blue eyes followed the younger man. They were darkened with pain and lust. He had promised Randy to take anything he wanted to dish out and a part of him wanted to see what would happen. Randy stopped in front of John, gripping the imprisoned cock seeing he was still hard. "You are a fucking pain slut aren't you Cena?"

John may have looked a little embarrassed as he slowly nodded. The endorphins running through his body from the beating had him so hard he was almost dripping in the cage. "Y-Yeah...I think I am."

"You think?" Randy almost fumed before slapping the imprisoned member. "Is that why you always fucking tracked me down after your more brutal matches?" He actually slapped John's face. "Needed me to get your fucking rocks off?"

John's head spun at the slap. A part of him felt afraid but a larger part was aroused by the pain and being at Randy's mercy. He was a strong man and to be restrained and have that stripped away was kind of freeing to him. "Party...guess I didn't want to admit it." John said in between pants. "But it was more...haven't had anyone since you...even after hard matches."

"Well you haven't had many matches like ours recently have you?" Randy mused.

He glanced the room. He then looked at Taker. "I want to wreck him good...any objections?"

"You heard what I said." Taker replied.

"Mind if I look in the bag?" Randy asked.

"Be my guest." If anything, John felt a rush of sexual warmth at the threat. He was living one of his darkest fantasies. One he did not even want to admit to himself. Being at Randy's mercy when he was this way was such a rush. A faint moan passed his lips.

Randy walked to where Taker left the bag. "You want a part too I am guessing from your comment."

"Yeah...let you dictate though...it was your idea." Taker chuckled. "I will get more comfortable though." He went to grab the chair John was sitting in before and moved it to sit so he could remove his boots. John waited and tried not to moan at the thought of being used by the two men at Randy's command. It had been awhile since he played with another person.

Randy pulled out a strap of leather with a oval ring and two plates. "What is this?"

"Mouth spreader...there is a ring one in there too." Taker replied and Randy looked.

"Ring may be better." Taker told him as Randy found it, pulling out the metal ring wrapped with leather that then extended.

"Yeah, this will help." Randy walked back over to John. "Any last words for a while?" John shook his head no, not able to put into words what he was feeling. "Open wide then...hate to ruin that smile." Randy told him. John's heart raced a moment but he slowly opened his mouth. He had never worn any kind of gag and being robbed of his speech was a total loss of control that was difficult for the older man to give up.

"Good." Randy slipped the ring between John's lips and hooked his teeth, letting them rest on the wrapped leather. He then worked the strap behind John head. Randy panted faintly as his own excitement grew. Taker was working to finish stripping down. John felt so exposed strung up naked and now with his mouth forced open. It was the opposite of his everyday life when he had control over every little detail at work. All he could do was feel...feel and take all he was given.

"Mind lowering his arms so I can move him?" Randy asked Taker.

"Of course not." Taker stood up and moved for the remote. He hit the button that allowed slack to begin forming in the chains. John felt a little pain in his shoulders from being stretched so long and it felt good to be able to slowly lower his arms. Randy reached for a ring that was different from the rest of the chain. He pushed on it, causing it to release from the rest. He held the one part as he did the same to the other side.

"Follow me." Randy told John with a faint tug on the chains leading him across the room. John did not put up a fight as he walked with Randy. Even if a part of him wanted to fight the loss of control he had given his word to take anything Randy gave.

Randy kicked at a rug on the floor exposing a iron ring attached to the ground. "Kneel" John knelt down slowly. He wondered where this dominant Randy was coming from. They had been together for years and never dabbled in BDSM. Had it been there buried all along? Randy attached the chains to the ring. "I'm going to fuck you while you gag on his cock. Got it?" Randy told John as he went to removed the robe then his clothing underneath. His cock was already hard inside his jeans. John grunted his understanding. He hoped Randy would forgive him after this. He really missed the younger man.

Taker moved over to then stroking his own impressive manhood. "I guess I start."

"Yeah, prevent him from screaming...too much." Randy told him. Taker moved in front of John, placing the tip in the opening of the ring. "Come on, Boy." His deep voice tried to move as best he could to let Taker 's thick member into his mouth. He was unable to suck with his mouth forced in an open position. Taker took John's head, pushing deeper. "Need to try you sometime without that." Taker gave a faint laugh. Randy knelt behind John. "You sure of that, Randy?"

"Yep." Randy replied before he slapped John's ass. John gagged on Taker ' s girth a second before relaxing his throat more. Randy's slap to his ass made his body crave more.

"That's it." Taker told John as he worked his hips, each time sliding deeper. Randy gripped the tinted flesh, parting them. He took one hand wetting two fingers before working them between John's cheeks and pressing against his hole.

John shuddered at the feeling from Randy. Even when they had been together he had not always bottomed. It had been years. "Scared?" Randy asked thickly. "Worried it will be too much for you?" He moved his one hand to John's shoulder as he pushed the fingers inside. The limited lubrication from spit made them tight. John gave a groan at the tight stretch. It was something he had not felt in so long. "Guess you like the burn." Randy commented at the went to scissor his fingers while pumping them.

John gave a muffled moan as Taker used his mouth. His body was covered in sweat as his chest heaved.

"Yeah, you're gonna feel it in the morning." Randy told him as he pulled the fingers back. It wasn't long before John's felt the thickness of the head of Randy's cock pressing against the faintly stretched hole. John gave an intake of breath through his nose. He knew how thick Randy was and that it would hurt. A part of him didn't care though. Randy gave a grunt but a heated moan as he went to push in more. The lack of lube made the skin on skin painful but was exhilarating at the same time. John cried out at the entry. He had never been fucked without lube and it hurt like hell. Hidden in all the pain was the pleasure though. He was more of a masochist than he would ever admit.

Randy hissed as the pain he felt himself at the friction of the entry. Taker saw the reactions and moved one hand to under John's jaw. "Eyes up here, Boy." John forced his eyes upward to look at the older man. Much of the early arrogance was gone. His blue eyes were slightly wet from his eyes watering from the burning pain. Taker nodded before moving his hand back to the back of John's head to use his mouth more. He glanced at Randy, giving a faint smirk. "Warned you...you both be feeling it a few days at least." He gave a dry laugh.

Randy had stopped moving before he snapped his hips to go all the way. "Ah, FUCK!" He yelled as it almost felt like the skin was being peeled from his cock.

"Well, you could pull out and use the lube I dropped." Taker told him. Randy panted, his chest heaving as he debated it. Wouldn't it get better if he just continued?

John's chest heaved as he gave a pained sound around Taker's cock. He could feel a warmth running down his leg and assumed he had been torn by the forced stretch. His head was clouded with a mixture of pain from the cage and the tearing of his ass and the lust that wanted to bubble under the surface. "Just get the damn lube." Taker told Randy, almost snapping. "Also make things better on my end. I think he will be a good boy now."

Randy nodded before pulling out, gritting his teeth from the pain. He looked down almost in shock when he saw the red. Why did he not expect that? It worried him yet filled him with a warm surge of pleasure at the same time. He moved for the lube the same time Taker pulled free of John's mouth and went to undo the gag. He tilted the ring to slide it out. "Ready to give me a proper blow, Boy?"

John worked his jaw a moment before replying. His voice sounded low and hoarse. "Yes, Taker." Much of the earlier bravado and defiance was gone from him.

"Good Boy...you bite you will be needing a dentist...understood?" Taker told him as Randy went to slick his cock adding a pink sheen as it mixed with the blood on it. He was making his way back behind John.

"Yes." John replied softly. He had no energy to bite if he wanted to. It seemed his body was shaking with so many conflicting sensations. He had never felt such pain as being taken without lube even counting his ring work.

"Good." Taker replied simply before moving to slide his cock between John now freed lips. John had to focus as best he could to take Taker's cock as it was even longer and thicker than Randy's. He was indeed skilled at giving oral when he wished. He relaxed his throat and began to suck, tasting the salty pre-cum on his tongue. "Yes, so much better." Taker groaned. Randy knelt behind John, looking over the already created damage. He cock jerked at the thought he was the cause. How twisted was he exactly? He used a hand to part John's ass and work the slick head between them.

John gave a pained sound around Taker's cock as he bobbed his head but at least the lube provided less friction. Randy slowly pushed in with a heated moan. "Yeah, there we go."

"Hmmm should we remove the cage...or see if he blows with it squeezed?" Taker laughed. "Kidding...you can reach around to free him."  
"Maybe in a few moments." Randy panted as he moved to slide all the way inside. John's head was a fog of lust and conflicted feelings. A part of him was humiliated to be used by two men this way. But a hidden part liked it more than he cared to admit. His cock had been squeezed in the cage so long now he knew that it would be sore for days. Why did the idea heat his blood even more?

Taker moaned as John was creating vibrations as he gave a mix of whimpers and moans. He took John head to pound his mouth and throat. "Yeah, that's it." He spoke with almost a sneer that ended with a dark chuckle. Randy grabbed John's shoulders before he started to slide in and out, soon taking a quick pace. John's eyes watered as his mouth and cock were used roughly at the same time. Randy hit his prostate just right and jolts of pleasure made his cock want to throb. He gave a heated moan as Taker was buried almost to the base down his relaxed throat.

"Fuck." Taker groaned his head going back. "Hope you can handle it, Boy." He moaned as he gave a few more pumps before he came in John's mouth and down his throat. He waited a moment before stepping back to look. John swallowed all he could and then panted for breath once his mouth was free. Sweat dripped from his used body as it was rattled by Randy. His balls were swollen with the need to release and the room seemed almost hazy.

"I'll remove the cage...wonder if he will spray like a spigot once I do." Taker smirked, moving back over. "Don't rattle him so much until I do." Randy slowed down slightly so Taker could move to removing the locking piece of the cage to slide it off. Even in John's sexual fog he heard the words and tried to hold off once he was freed. A little stubborn side was part of what made him John Cena. He gritted his teeth as the urge to cum was overwhelming. Taker mused to himself seeing the battle in John's eyes. "Okay...you can pick back up." Taker told Randy as he moved and began dressing.

"Not staying?" Randy asked with a moan.

"Na...did my work...you know the lay out." Taker told him. John watched Taker as he focused with everything he had not to give in. He wanted to so badly, a part of him just had to fight it. "His car is still at the main house." Taker told Randy as he finished. "Have a good night, Boys." He chuckled with a smirk.

Randy kept on hand on John's shoulder as the other reached around, grabbing John's hard dripping member. "Mmmm Fuck." He panted and moaned as he went to jerk John.

John's balls tensed as the added stimulation was just too much to handle. He cried out with a loud curse as he sprayed what felt like two loads, the waves of pleasure shaking his tired body. The room wanted to spin from the hard release. "Mmm, fuck, yeah...shit." Randy mumbled and cursed. Take took his cue to leave to drive back for the main house so he could shower and return to his 'normal' life. Randy stopped jerking John and just pounded into him a few more minutes before he finally came himself filling John. He panted as he held John against him still buried deep as his own mind wanted to spin.

John fought to stay awake as the way his body had been used had taken a toll on him. It was in shock from the beating and pain of being so roughly taken. "Please...forgive me." He mumbled out.

"Yeah...I think so." Randy chuckled before he finally pulled out. He let go of John to stand so he could move to free John from the cuffs. The moment John was freed from the cuffs he all but collapsed to the floor. His eyes wanted to drift closed. His legs and thighs were tainted with dried blood.

"Fuck." Randy cursed to himself. He moved to open the one door before he moved to scoop John up and carry him inside. Inside was a full size bed that he carried John to and laid him down. John looked very different in the dim light than the cocky, arrogant leader of the locker room. He looked almost vulnerable. Randy shook his head. "Sorry there isn't room for us both." He told John even if he couldn't hear him. He moved to the next room that was a small bathroom with a shower and went to start the water. John groaned a few times before he got comfortable and drifted into a deep rest. Even if his body protested it was the most at peace he had felt in a very long time.

Randy showered himself before he went to check on John, seeing he was sleeping soundly. Randy then made his way to a second bedroom he knew of to sleep as well not wanting to leave John alone there with no way back to the house. John slept until morning and woke with a low groan. Every part of him hurt in some way. He looked around the room confused. It took a minute before the night's actions came flooding back. "Taker? Randy?" He called out, wondering if he was left alone. Randy was still asleep in the bed he made his way too. He had left both doors open.

John managed to find the bathroom and took a shower. He felt different today. A little embarrassed and a lot more humble. The constant soreness in his cock and ass served as a warning and wanted to heat him more. He found his clothing in the main room and slowly dressed. He knew he had a full day of work. John could hear a sound coming from an open doorway. He moved slowly to look in the doorway. Up until then he had thought he was alone.

Randy was sprawled on top of the bed on his back he was fully nude still uncovered by a blanket. His cock, reddened and sore prevented him from sleeping comfortable with a cover on him. The sound was the younger man snoring. John didn't want to wake Randy but he needed to go. He walked to give the younger man a light shake on the shoulder. "Randy?"

Randy jerked in his sleep, sitting up looking, His heart pounded faintly in his chest. "Hey?" He panted.

"Sorry..um...I have to head out. I have an interview soon." John told Randy softly.

"Oh...oh...let me just dress quickly and I'll drive you up to the house...your rental is there." Randy told him as he moved from the bed and to the main room. John followed Randy and waited. A part of him wanted to bring up last night. He wanted to ask Randy how long he had been into dominating people and if this meant they were back together...but another part just felt too awkward to speak up.

Randy dressed quickly and walked John out to the car he had. He tried to ignore his own pain not wanting to hold John from his work. Once they reached the house John paused a moment to look at Randy. "Thanks for the ride...guess I'll be seeing you."

"Um...yeah...be seeing you." Randy replied feeling odd now. The strong dominance of the night before was fading back to the nervousness.

John patted Randy on the shoulder before climbing out of the vehicle. He had wanted to do so much more but didn't want to push things. He guessed he would just see where they progressed in time. Randy watched as John left before he drove off as well heading back for the hotel. Taker had already told him he would handle the clean up at the cabin.

(Part Two soon)


	2. Chapter 2

(I know I normally do my uploads on the weekend but thought I'd post this one shot early. I hope you enjoy.) rose waldron 9

John grunted in disbelief in the backseat of Randy's Hummer as he laid on the floor. This could not be happening to him. Several months had passed since his time in Taker's cabin where he had learned the cost of pride. He had worked hard to be easier on the guys in the locker room after seeing the light during the rough play session. Randy had seemed more relaxed around him but the two men had never discussed what happened between them that night. John was almost embarrassed with how much he had got off on the experience. Now here he was again. They were in Randy's hometown of St. Louis for an episode of Raw. Randy had offered to show him his Hummer after the show. As John was leaning to look into the vehicle he had been put into a headlock from behind. He had blacked out and woke up laying on the floor of the backseat with the Hummer riding down the road. His hands and feet were secured with a rope of some kind and a knotted handkerchief was tied into his mouth. He was even blindfolded with what he assumed to be a second dark handkerchief. What the hell was his crazy ex-boyfriend thinking? Or was it even Randy? Had they both been taken? John grunted as he tried to work his bound hands to reach the phone in his pocket without much luck.

"Simmer yourself down." Randy told him, hearing the movement. "Just going to have a little...fun." John froze, feeling beyond confused. Even blinded he could recognize the deep baritone. Why the hell had Randy done this? He thought they were on better terms now. Randy smirked a curl of his lips as he watched the road. He made the drive to a lake house his family owned, knowing no one would be there this time of year. John could hear as Randy turned down the dirt road. John tried not to worry as he could feel the vehicle traveling the rough road. On one hand he would normally be terrified in such a situation but this was Randy, his friend, and one-time lover. They had been at odds but Randy told him all was forgiven after the night at Taker's place in Texas. He would just have to wait and try not to panic.

Randy stopped outside the house. "Stay put now." He laughed as he got out of the car to go unlock the door. John gave an annoyed grunt. Stay put was about all he could do. Even his feet were tied together. Randy returned, opening the back door. "If I untie your legs are you gonna walk for me...or are you gonna try to kick me?" John tried to say that he would be good around the cloth as he nodded his head. He had no desire to be carried wherever he was going like a baby. He still had his pride. "Good." Randy removed the ropes from John's ankles then took his arm. "You can move to the edge to stand." John moved to slowly stand which wasn't easy while he was blindfolded. Was it adrenaline, fear or sexual excitement that had his cargo shorts slightly tenting?

Randy moved John to shut the door then led him by the arm inside. He led John to the couch, turning him. "Okay, sit." John sat, feeling confused. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Randy moved, shutting the door. He then moved over to remove the blindfold, giving John a cool smirk. John blinked his eyes a moment to adjust to the light. He looked around the room before looking up at Randy. His eyes were full of questions and a little outrage. John was not a man to submit easily. "Don't be so pissed." Randy's patted John's cheek. John glared at the way Randy almost talked down to him. He was used to always being in control. He cursed the younger man behind the cloth as he jerked his shoulder, trying to free his hands.

Randy's pat turn into a slap with a glare. "You want it hard don't you?!" John felt his body warm before he even realized it. His cock twitched at the question. Deep down he craved to submit, to be used by Randy. As Taker had said he just loved playing hard to get. He gave an angry grunt but his eyes darkened with sexual desire. "That a yes or a no?" Randy asked with a cocky air as he moved a knee between John's legs on the couch, pressing against his groin allowing him to lean in closer. John finally gave a slow nod yes. His cock almost ached as it pressed against the front of his shorts, aching to be released.

Randy chuckled thickly as he shifted his knee to press even harder on John's cock. "You like the abuse...you want it don't you?" He took one hand, pinching John's nipple through his shirt. John gave a moan, his eyes drifting closed at the sensation. He was wearing one of his thick official WWE shirts but Randy pinched hard enough for him to feel it. This was so different than the encounters they had shared in the past. His nipple hardened from the attention to it. "Pain slut." Randy called him before slapping his cheek again. He then took his hand to untie the cloth from John's mouth, pulling it free.

"Fuck you." John said but there was a sexual tension behind it. "Why the fuck did you knock me out and kidnap me?"

"Because I wanted to and could." Randy replied thickly as he leaned in until their noses almost touched. "You didn't say shit last time...so doubt you will this one." He moved his hand to grip the back of John's head near the base then crashed their lips together harshly. John moaned into the kiss. Hr had not been kissed in years and Randy was setting his body on fire. He groaned as Randy forced his tongue into his mouth to taste him. When both men had to get air Randy broke the kiss but bit John's lower lip as his pulled back, pulling it faintly before letting go.

"I plan on beating that ass then fucking it...don't worry I'll use lube this time." Randy laughed.

"Good...I walked funny for three days afterward." John said back. "At least you don't have Taker's fucking cage this time."

"No...I did debate buying one though." Randy mused as he moved his leg and took his hand to grope John's cock firmly. His normally pale eyes faintly darkened from his own sexual heat.

John moaned at the slight pain to his cock and the intense look in Randy's eyes. He had never felt more alive. It was as if his hidden desires had come to light. "Fuck." He said lowly.

"Well, that will be the end result." Randy commented as he let go and stepped back. "You can stand and follow me."

John stood up and moved to follow Randy. "You keeping my hands tied?"

"Sort of." Randy told him, leading into one of the bedrooms. On the bed was laid out a flogger, a paddle and leather cuffs.

John gave a pant at the sight. "All these years I had no idea you were into this shit."

"I have my moments...and you never asked." Randy smirked. "Now I can free you so you can strip...or stay like that and I'll just cut the shirt."

John kind of wanted the feeling of being forced and made to submit. It was only one of his merch shirts anyway. "I'm not stripping for you...if you want me naked you'll have to take it." He said with a heated pant.

"Figured." Randy mused. He moved to the bed to grab the cuffs. He walked over and behind John working them around the ropes before removing them. The cuffs gave a little less stress on John's shoulders then the rope. He then grabbed John's arm, pulling him toward the bed and a shove onto it, causing the paddle and flogger to bounce to the sides. John landed on his stomach with a grunt. His powerful arms flexed in the cuffs as he tested them, causing his round ass to sway back and forth. Randy moved to grab the paddle, giving John's covered ass a hard swat.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed. He had not been expecting that at all. Randy smirked, giving another hard swat. John groaned. Before he realized it he began to rub his hardened cock against the bed, almost humping it. The friction felt so good. It had been awhile since he got off.

"Horny slut!" Randy snapped, giving a third swat before he grabbed John by the arm, flipping him to his back then gripped a first hold of his cock, giving a squeeze with a glare.

John gave a gasp, looking up at Randy in surprise. Why did the degrading words make his blood boil as much as the younger man's piercing eyes? "I'm not a slut." He moaned at the sensual pain to his clothed cock. "You have to have sex to be a slut...it's been months."

"Loose...easy...better?" Randy smirked with a squeeze before he let go and moved away. "Stay." He told John as he left the room.

John debated trying something but he didn't want to piss Randy off so badly he might not fuck him so he obeyed and stayed where he was. His cock strained from the attention Randy had given it.

Randy returned a moment later with a pair of scissors. "These should work." He commented as he climbed on the bed to straddle John's legs. He then pulled the hem of the shirt up and cut the bottom of it. He then set them to the side the grabbed both sides, giving a yank to rip the shirt up the middle until it hit the neckline. He then took the scissors to cut the neckline. "There we go...better." He smirked.

John's bare chest heaved slightly. "Like what you see?" He asked thickly. He was proud of the body he worked so hard to maintain.

Randy set the scissors down. He took his hands, running them over John's chest. "You know I do." He then gave an open palm slap over one nipple then pinched it.

John had to groan as the nipple hardened. "I guess so if you fucking knocked me unconscious to get a piece." He glanced around, really wanting to be wrecked completely. "No kendo stick this time?"

Randy tried not to seem shocked. "You liked the Kendo hits?" He asked as he moved to pinch the other nipple.

John's face flushed as it was hard to admit he had never felt so alive. "Yeah."

"I'll need to remember that." Randy chuckled before he leaned down to lick John's left nipple before catching it between his teeth.

"Fuck." John groaned out. He wanted to ask for so much but was afraid. He didn't want Randy to view him as weak. "A - anything you feel like doing to me...I can take it."

Randy lifted up to look. "Well, I still need to strip your shorts...then roll you back over so I can beat your bare butt until it is a lovely shade of red...maybe even some purple." He smirked with a heated pant.

John nodded. His eyes were a darkened blue. "Bring it on." A part of him couldn't believe this was happening. It was nothing like they had been in the past. Randy slide down John's legs until he could get up. He then removed John's shoes and socks before he went back up for the belt and zipper. John moaned at the mental image of Randy hitting him with his own belt.

"Like being manhandled don't you?" Randy laughed as he yanked the shorts off, tossing them to the ground before he reached for the briefs, running his hand over the bulge. "I think you're already dripping."

"Fuck you." John said in return but his voice was husky with lust.

"No, I plan on fucking you." Randy replied as he squeezed. He then let go to move to the waistband to pull them off John as well. John's hard cock sprang free once his underwear was removed. As Randy had guessed the head was leaking pre-cum as it stood hard from his body. John had a nice sized cock and it was impressive when he was aroused. Randy dropped them as well before he stepped back to strip down himself. His own cock was hard and ready once it was free from the jeans he was in. He then moved to a gym bag that was resting beside a wall. He reached inside the pocket, pulling out the lube. "Just so I'm ready." He commented as he walked back over. "Now roll on your belly."

John gave Randy a cocky smirk. "This is your show...roll me yourself." Randy scowled as he moved closer. He climbed on the bed and leaned to grab John by the hip to pull him toward him to roll him, letting his fingers dig into the skin as he did. John gave small, heated whimpers at the pain the nails caused. Once John was turned Randy gave an open palm hit to one cheek. John's round cheek shook from the slap as he gave a cry. His hands flexed in the restraints. Randy licked his lips with another slap to the other cheek before he moved from the bed and moved around to grab the flogger. He looked down at John as an idea began to form in his head.

John's cheeks were already slightly tinted from the blows. He was panting and trying not to hump the bed again. "Turn your head toward me." Randy told John as he slid up closer to the head of the bed. John looked confused but for once did as he was told. "Scoot closer to the edge. You're going to suck me while I flog you."

John looked shocked but then moved closer to the edge. "Think you can hold off to fuck me...I'm pretty damn good with my mouth." He commented with a smile.

"If not the I guess you will just need to stay like that and take more abuse while I reload." Randy smirked. Randy took a grasp of his cock and he aimed for near John's mouth. "So come and take it." John wanted to resist and make it fun but if Randy had to "force him" his hands would not be free to flog him so he moved closer to suck Randy. His lips wrapped around the swollen head, sucking gently. Randy moaned faintly at the wet heat and suction. "Mmmm." He panted a moment, taking in the feeling before his shifted his upper body to aim the flogger down toward John's ass letting the tips snap into the round globes.

John moaned around Randy's cock at the sensation. Why did he enjoy being degraded and abused so much? He moved his head up and down the hard member as much as he was able with his hands cuffed behind him.

"Yeah, though you would like that." Randy moaned as he took his free hand and placed it on the back of John's head to push him down more. "Mmm, Fuck." He moaned as he lashed John's ass a few more times. A moaned as he got a mental image of how hot it would look to see those tiny little marks running all along John's tone and smooth back. John gave a moan with each blow, sending vibrations up the younger man's cock. Somehow it was easier to let go without Taker in the room.

Finally, Randy stopped and pulled out of John's mouth. Randy swallowed hard at some of the images in his head. He moved to grab the lube and set the flogger down. He took a closer look at the marks from the flogger. "Damn." He husked out as the sight heated him.

John was panting quietly. He had images of his own of being pushed and used. "Hurt my cock?" He finally asked as if the words were difficult to get out. "I want you...to wreck me. Until I almost want you to stop but yet I don't."

Randy's cock jerked at the words. "Roll on your back." He told John as he moved for the gym bag. John moved to roll on his back. He trusted Randy to hurt him but not harm him. Despite the breakup he still cared for the younger man. Randy searched but didn't find much. "Damn...good old hand I guess." He stood up and started to slick his cock as he moved back to the bed.

"Looks like you need to bulk up your torture collection." John commented before realizing it.

"Hey...I'm starting." Randy snapped before he took his hand to slap John's cock. "Give me time." How many times was he planning on doing this? He tossed the lube to the side before climbing on the bottom of the bed between John's legs. John's cock jerked at the slap. Was Randy planning on doing this again? He gave a heated groan. Randy took one of John's leg wrapping it around his waist to lift John's hips. His other hand then helped guide his cock between John's cheeks until it brushed the tightened hole. He helped push the head past the outer ring before he just snapped his hips to drive in fast. "Oh, fuck." He moaned.

John cried out at the sudden, hard stretch. His head went back and his eyes closed. "Damn."

"Like that?" Randy asked with a pant as he moves a hand to grasp John's cock with a squeeze and tug. He pulled back only to slam forward again with a moan. "Fuck that's good."

"Fuck yeah." John moaned in a husky tone. "Give my balls a good squeeze...I want them sore as hell tomorrow." What had come over him?

"I think you may have a cowboy's walk tomorrow as it is." Randy smirked before giving another hard slam. He then moved his hand from John's cock to his balls, squeezing both in one hand with a brief tug. Randy groaned at how they jerked in his grasp.

"Shit, I'm tough." John moaned out. "I can take anything you can give."

"I'm sure." Randy moaned as he continued. "Feels fucking good."

"Yeah, it does...fuck." John agreed as felt Randy's balls slap his ass with every thrust. At one point the angle was just right to send jolts through his body and he gave a loud moan.

"Hmmm that the one?" Randy asked as he tried to repeat the same move.

John groaned again. "Fuck...don't think I'll be much longer."

"Fine by me." Randy moaned. He roughly massaged John's balls as he continued. "Doubt I'll be far behind." John's balls drew up at the rough touches seconds before his cock all but exploded. He gave a loud moan and his back arched from the bed. It seemed all the sexual energy drained from his body. "Fuck yeah...damn...fill you or on you?" Randy asked as he released John's balls.

John groaned at mental images he was too proud to admit he liked. "On me."

Randy panted yet still smirked as he pulled out to jerk himself with panting moans as his moved to push against John to hit him fully. "Dirty fucker aren't you?" He moaned as his head went back. "Oh yeah...fuck, you loved every bit of this." John actually blushed, knowing it was true. He couldn't deny it. He had just pictured Randy shooting his load all over his face until it almost dripped from him. Randy panted and grunted until he cried out as he came, shooting a line from John's stomach up to his chin. He panted as he finally stopped and lowered his head to look at John, trying to get his own breath.

John watched Randy coated in both their release. His body ached and hurt but he didn't care. How would Randy act now? Last time he had pulled away after his time of dominance. "Guess I should free you so you can get clean." Randy commented as he slowly moved off the bed. John rolled to his side so Randy could release him. There was so much he wanted to ask but once again he just couldn't. Randy moved to remove the cuffs. He took John's top hand to rub the wrist.

"What is this?" John finally asked. "You forgive me...then we don't talk for months and then I'm suddenly here."

Randy bit his lip, letting go of John's wrist to step back. "It wasn't right….I know." Randy replied, sounding almost like a scolded child.

John turned to face Randy almost sternly. "I didn't ask if it was right I asked why you did it...kidnapped me instead of talking to me...did the idea of hurting me excite you?" Randy shuddered then nodded slowly, lowering his eyes. John moved from the bed and backed Randy until he was against the wall. He lifted the taller man's chin. "Was I just a willing piece of ass?" He breathed, leaning in. "Or do you feel something for me?"

Randy shuddered, looking at John. "Fe-feel something." His deep voice shook. He did still care for John. It just grew strained and they parted ways after the claims of him returning to drugs. He did forgive him after Wrestlemania but wasn't sure what to do as he was unsure John's feelings over what he had set in motion with Taker. If he was asked why he did it again that night he doesn't know if he would have an answer that wouldn't place him in a padded room.

John still looked stern but his eyes softened. "Me too." He admitted. He moved to speak near Randy's ear. "Don't ever do anything like this again, Orton. A guy might get the wrong idea." He paused a moment before placing a kiss on Randy's cheek. When he pulled back the glare morphed into a sensual smirk as he gave Randy a knowing wink then walked to find the bathroom. Randy was stunned a moment then he shook his head to clear the cobwebs before he took off after John. John found the bathroom when Randy came in behind him. He turned to see what the younger man wanted.

Randy still looked confused as he tried to find the words. "Well, you got me dirty too...so we both need to get clean." He commented. He almost wanted to curse himself. Why couldn't he just open up?

John gave Randy a knowing look. He was tired of games. "Okay...now what did you really come in here to say?"

"Well, that was part of it...the other...well...fuck...are we back together or are we just going to continue these random games?" Randy asked.

"I wouldn't mind both." John said honestly. "I miss you...but that night in Texas opened my eyes...I enjoyed being forced to submit. It's hard for me to admit it but I like these games too."

"I won't always be like that...ma-maybe I miss things the other way too. Now I am not saying I want you to rough me up...but like we used to be." Randy told John as he ran a finger down John's chest.

John nodded, giving a shaky breath. "God, it's been so long since I've been in your hot ass...so maybe we enjoy each other like we used to...and you can kidnap me when the mood hits again."

Randy nodded with a shaky breath. "Okay, let's go get cleaned up."

"Oh...and don't give me a warning first. Surprise me." John laughed.

Randy took John's arm, pushing him towards the shower then swatted his ass once he could reach it. "Move it." John gave a grunt at the hit to his bruised cheeks then grinned. This was going to be fun. "Who would have guessed you like you ass beat...then some." Randy chuckled as he followed John toward the shower. "Hmm both of us may be a tight fit."

"Don't forget I love my cock abused too." John reminded Randy with a wink before looking. "Yeah, fuck. It's not made for two big guys."

"Ah go ahead….you're messier than I am." Randy told him.

"Thanks." John nodded. He was a mess after their play. He moved to turn on the water and set the temperature.

Randy headed back for the bedroom to clean up including gathering the soiled sheets. John enjoyed a long warm shower before he walked back to the bedroom. A white towel was wrapped around his waist. "Your turn, Babe." The old familiar term seemed to slip easily from his lips.

Randy jumped lost in thought then raised a brow. "You just called me Babe?"

John shrugged, giving his usual corny smile. "I always have in private. Thought I'd set things in the right direction."

"Um...okay." Randy tried to smile before he went to move past John. "I changed the bedding for us."

"Thanks. Take your time and enjoy your shower." John said as he removed the towel. Deep bruises were forming on his ass and upper thighs.

"Hope you didn't use all the hot water." Randy jokingly yelled back before vanishing into the bathroom shutting the door. John chuckled as he laid in the clean bed to relax. It felt so good to be back with Randy again. He told himself this time he would not cause a rift between them. Randy returned about ten minutes later drying off. He looked at John with a smile. He did miss the older man he just had to hope John wouldn't analyze every little thing he did again. John was relaxing with his hands tucked behind his head. He saw the genuine smile on Randy's face that not many were privileged to see. "Hey, I decided to sleep naked. My ass is too sore for shorts."

"That's fine, Johnny." Randy told him as he climbed into the other side. John moved close to Randy but not close enough to smother him. He knew the younger man had to move on his own terms. "Oh, I guess lights would help." Randy commented as he hopped from the bed moving for the light switch.

John chuckled and moved to get comfortable. It was nice to act normally after all the hard play. "You know, we should really come up with a safeword if we plan on indulging our...dark sides from time to time. I like playing hard to get."

"Watermelon." Randy chuckled as he got back into the bed.

"Uh...okay. Is that in reference to the melons I don't have?" John joked.

"If anyone had ones like that they would need a hospital." Randy chuckled in the darkness.

John laughed. He moved slightly closer to Randy. "You're such a fucking turn on like that...it's almost like we become other people...or maybe who we were all along."

"As I said I have my moments...I...I don't know what comes over me at those times." Randy replied.

"I'm not complaining." John yawned. "Do I get a kiss goodnight...I mean it's the least you could do after choking me out earlier."

"Come over here and take one then." Randy commented with an unseen smirk. John moved in the darkness until he was hovering over the younger man. He pinned Randy's hands lightly and gave him a soft but lingering kiss. Randy returned the kiss, the same time almost melting into the feeling.

John knew that Randy liked feeling his strength on top from time to time. Once it broke he moved off to lay beside Randy. "Night, Babe."

"Night, Johnny...I'll drive you to the hotel in the morning." Randy replied as he rolled to get comfortable.

John chuckled. "I guess you will since you brought me here." John spooned Randy from behind.

Both men soon fell asleep and returned to normal life the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hope you all enjoyed the week and Wrestlemania. I will be updating one story a day until Sunday. Hope you all enjoy and leave us some feedback.)

A few months passed without another rough play session between the two men. John and Randy became closer every day to recapturing the closeness they had shared before. John liked what they had but he began to secretly miss the rough, dominant side to the younger man. One Monday night Raw was in John's hometown of Boston. After the show Zack Ryder walked up to Randy as they passed in the hallway. "Hey, Bro. John asked me to give you this." He handed Randy a sealed envelope before moving on to the locker room area.

Randy looked down at the envelope before looking around then opening it. The note was a simple piece of white paper with the words typed from a computer keyboard. *Feeling Frisky? I got tired of waiting for the Viper to come out again. It's making me so damn hard just thinking about it. If you're reading this I have already left the arena. I am on my way to our favorite lake. If you're man enough drive out there and stalk me. Just a fair warning I won't make it easy on you. I may act like I want to resist. Remember I have a safe word. There is a black bag in the trunk of your car that might come in handy. Happy hunting. John* There was a P.S. written under the typed writing in black ink. It was John's familiar handwriting. *I kicked your ass in the ring tonight. I feel like such a big man. Want to put me in my place?*

"What the fuck?" Randy commented to himself as he went to his locker room to change and grab his stuff. "Couldn't he text?" Randy mumbled as he headed for the parking lot. He went to his car, opening the trunk to look for this mystery bag. There was a black bag sitting in the trunk. It looked similar to a black backpack. Inside the backpack's main compartment was an assortment of toys including some padded handcuffs, a paddle with the word BITCH on it, a black leather bit gag, a spiked ball stretcher and a pair of nipple clamps. A kendo stick was also lying in the trunk along with a flashlight.

Randy stuffed the note inside the bag. He began to wonder which of the two of them was more twisted. He then got in the car and headed off on the long drive to John's little hideaway island. John had reached the small island a little before Randy. He parked his muscle car in plain view so that Randy would know he was already there. The moon was out full and bright enough that he could see well to move around. There was a small cabin that his family owned right on the lake. John figured Randy could take him in there if he wanted or just play outside. John was dressed in a simple tank top and gym shorts as he moved to hide in the trees.

Randy finally reached the location and looked around when he saw John's car. He pursed his lips as he got out. "Okay, how am I supposed to cross to our island?" He wondered out loud as he moved for the trunk.

John heard Randy talking to himself. He tried not to snicker as he sent a text then put his phone on vibrate. #I'm not on the island. Around the lake. We can play outside or use my family's cabin once you catch me. Your call.# He got an idea and sent another text. #Roleplay fun since we are like other people during these times. I'm a camper and you're the escaped convict who has a sadistic streak.# John tried not to chuckle as they had never done anything like this at all.

"A convict...really?" Randy mused figuring John was near by as he slipped the backpack on the grabbed the flashlight and the kendo before closing the trunk. He turned it on, surveying the area.

John realized if he was a camper he would not be hiding at the lake so he stepped out from the trees and stood near the water as if relaxing. He around as if startled by the light. "Who's there? This is a private lake."

"Private...perfect." Randy commented as he stepped closer. "Who else is here?" He snapped.

"Why do you ask?" John asked suspiciously. He thought giving them alter egos would allow Randy to delve into his sadistic side a little easier.

"Just want to know." Randy stepped closer with a lick of his lips but aimed the light at John. "Just wondering who I need to look out for."

John took on a tense fighting stance at the words. "What the hell do you want? If it's money I don't even have my wallet on me. I'm a wrestler...I come out here to unwind."

"A wrestler hmm?" Randy laughed. "I dealt with worse...I guess your cash is inside then?"

"I told you I don't have any fucking cash! Get out of here before I kick your ass!" John raised his voice slightly.

"Guess I'll need to take something else then...Move it." Randy pointed the end of the stick as he stepped closer, poking him in the chest with it.

John laughed. "Nice try. Guys hit me with those all day long. I'll drop you, Boy." He had warned Randy he played hard to get. Randy twirled it then made a swing for the back of John's knee. The movement caught John off guard as he was more power and less about speed. He fell to his knees but then lunged at Randy to try to push him away. Randy stumbled, dropping the kendo and flashlight. He grunted then lunged at John in the darkness.

John knew it was too dark to risk fighting as much as he wanted. He gave a half-hearted attempt but then let Randy pin him. "Get the fuck off me? What's your problem?" John hissed, looking in the moonlight.

"Well, at the moment you are." Randy moved to knee John then moved one hand to John's neck as he searched his pockets for John's phone. "You won't be needing this. "

"What the hell do you want with me?" John pretended to sound nervous. For all he knew the man could be a cold-hearted serial killer.

"If you're mister big bad wrestler I'm sure you're worth something to someone." Randy told John as he stood up, grabbing John by the shirt. "Now get up and get inside." John reluctantly walked to the small cabin and opened the door. It was a single room cabin with a bed set up in one corner and a small bathroom and kitchenette off to the side. John flipped on the main light as he walked inside, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light.

"And I thought I had small digs the last few years." Randy laughed, shutting the door.

"This is not my fucking house, Loser." John snapped out. "I come here maybe twice a year to relax a day or two. I live states away."

"I'm NOT a loser!" Randy snapped, hitting John in the back of the head. "This will be fun then...no one else near by."

"What will be fun?" John reached to rub his head. "You said I'm worth money...you holding me for ransom or some shit?"

"Well, that may be part of it." Randy smirked. He slung the bag off his back. "Now sit down." John looked worried but he slowly moved to sit on an empty chair nearby. Randy reached into the front pocket of the bag, pulling out the padded cuffs. "These will work." He dropped the bag and moved for John's wrist.

"Why the fuck are you carrying around handcuffs?" John exclaimed as Randy locked his wrist. "You didn't know I'd be here."

"Call it my...toy bag." Randy smirked as he secured John's wrists, using the slats on the chair. "Now I think I left something outside...be right back." Randy laughed as he went out looking for the flashlight hoping the kendo would be near by as well. John gave a shaky breath of excitement once Randy was gone. He was trying to play the part by not allowing his body to get aroused but it wasn't easy. Randy found them and headed back inside. "Couldn't leave my girl out of the fun." He stated, swirling the kendo stick with ease.

John shuddered as he looked. "Why do you need that? You've got me now...I can't go anywhere."

"That's some of the fun." Randy stated as he landed a blow across John's upper arm on the left side.

"Fuck!" John cursed at the sting. He glared daggers at the younger man.

"Awe...thought you could handle it." Randy took a swing at the right arm.

John gave an angry grunt. "I can...doesn't mean I enjoy being hit."

"But we are just beginning. " Randy took swing at each of John's calves the best he could with the chair. He then headed for the dropped backpack, searching inside.

"What the fuck? This isn't holding me for cash!" John shouted. He began to struggle in the cuffs.

"Maybe I'll give back what is left of you for the right price." Randy laughed as he found a knife pulling it out.

John's eyes widened in pretend fear at the knife. He went still, looking. "Look, don't do this."

"But I want to." Randy got a cold gleam to his eyes as he went to slice up John's shirt exposing his chest. He licked his lips at the ghosted the blade along John's pecs.

John gulped at the look in Randy's eyes. "Are you going to...torture me?"

"You call it torture...I can it a warm up." Randy smiled, glancing the blade toward the shorts.

John gave a shaky breath as the blade came near his junk. "Warm up? You're gay?"

"More of an equal opportunist." Randy told him as he took his free hand to grasp John's cock through the shorts.

"Shit." John groaned. His cock thickened in the harsh grasp. "Get your hands off my junk."

Randy gave another squeeze. "My hand or my blade...you choose." Randy smirked.

John gave a small gasp. "You're hand."

"Smart boy." Randy told him before giving a downward smack, a groan passed his lips. John gave a matching groan at the feeling. His body began to grow flush from sexual heat.

He tried to cover it quickly with a retort. "You get off hitting a guy's junk? How twisted are you?"

"And from the sound of it you like it too." Randy told him with another firm grope. "You're already almost like stone."

"It's the stimulation, Asshole. You think I like this? Let me free and I'll show you how much I like it." John's hissed darkly.

"You don't think I heard the moan?" Randy smirked. He moved behind the chair. He quickly unhooked one hand to free John from the chair but then resecured his wrist before giving a firm shove to his back. John was caught off guard and went forward to the floor with a yelp of surprise. With his hands cuffed behind him he didn't have a good sense of balance.

Randy gave a laugh and moved to land straddling John's back kneeling. "But you love this shit too in your line of work."

"It's a job nothing more." John protested. "And I'm always the winner. I don't submit to anyone."

"Well, I guess you'll be learning today." Randy chuckled as he got up and gave a kick to John's side before he moved for the bag.

"Yeah...big man you are...kick a guy who can't fight back." John taunted. He was used to trash talking in the ring and loved getting to the younger man.

"You think I care why?" Randy replied as he pulled out the soft leather bit gag. "This looks promising." He commented as he walked back towards John.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" John commented as he turned his head to try and look.

Randy moved to straddle John's back again, kneeling to sit in the small of his back. "Okay, Big Boy, open wide." Randy chuckled as he moved to place the gag in front of John's face to wiggle the bit between his lips. John gave an angry grunt as the thick bit forced his mouth open. Instead of the standard thin silicone bar, this one was thickly padded so that it filled his mouth even more than a ball gag would. When he went to curse all that came out were muffled grunts.

"Ah, yes...much better." Randy commented as he got off from John's back and moved to wrestle the shorts off. A fleeting thought crossed John's mind of how would he say the safe word if needed but the gag added a feeling of helplessness to him that made him even more aroused. Once John was stripped Randy dug his nails into one of John's cheeks. John gave a muffled groan. It was kind of liberating to not have to keep protesting and be able to just take it. A part of him found it difficult to just submit easily even to a man he loved.

Randy laughed as he smacked John's ass. "Yeah, make you my bitch." Randy moved to the bag to find the next toy, but he then stopped, seeing the kendo. He moved to pick it up. "This will really add some color back there." John shook his head with muffled protest while his cock twitched under him. He hoped the younger man would use the spiked ball stretcher and really wreck him good. Randy came back over, landing two strong hits across John's ass with the stick. John cried out around the gag. He did like the pain but that didn't mean his body wouldn't tense as kendo hits hurt like hell.

"Mmm, that's a lovely sound." Randy gave three more, covering a wide amount of John's ass with the stinging blows. John's eyes watered from the stinging blows but it made his cock harder if that were possible. Somehow being silenced and restrained allowed the older man to enjoy and let go of the control he held on to so strongly in his everyday life. Randy finally dropped the stick and grabbed John by the leg, rolling him to his back. He smirked then laughed. "You still gonna call THAT stimulation?"

John glared at Randy but his eyes were dark with arousal. His cock was dripping onto his stomach he was so hard. "Let's see what we can add to that...stimulation." Randy commented, heading back for the bag. He fished around inside pulling out the two pieces of leather and chain, looking them over looking confused. John tried not to laugh as he watched Randy. He had just assumed since the younger guy hung with Taker who had a fully equipped bondage dungeon that he would know how to use the stretcher. John had looked up the directions online.

Randy looked over the plain one. Then the one with the tiny almost pin prick spikes. He bit his lip as his fingertip brushed over one. He set the plain one down before he went in a pocket of the bag for the lube. "Okay, let's see about this." He turned, heading back for John hoping he could figure it out. If it was in the bag he was guessing John wanted it used. John tried to look afraid as he took in the contraption. He wanted to play the part well. He scooted backward as well as he was able figuring a captured guy would be scared as hell of the toys. Randy dropped the lube and grabbed John's leg, yanking him back across the floor towards him. He then moved to sit on John's legs. "Okay now...since you want to play hard to get." Randy smirked as he reached for John's cock, giving a squeeze.

John groaned as his cock was hot and his balls slightly swollen in need. The rough handling made the member throb slightly. "Fuck, looks like you're about done already." Randy commented. He then looked at the spiked leather and the shape. It was like a lightbulb went off in his head as he pushed the cock back to expose and lift the balls some. "Yes...yes." He chuckled thickly as he slipped the leather around it, snapping the ends together around the swollen balls. He then stood up to begin stripping himself. John moaned at the slight pricks to his aching balls. He wanted Randy to add some of the weights in the side pocket but gagged he had no way to speak so he figured it would be saved for next time.

Randy took the lube and moved between John's legs. He lifted one over his shoulder to lifts John's hips and line himself up. He worked the head between John's cheeks to begin pushing in. He held the leg with one hand and grabbed the chains of the ball stretcher with the other. "I wouldn't squirm if I were you." John grunted and purposely jerked at the warning. He cried out at the pain to his balls. It was almost enough to make him explode.

"I warned you didn't I?" Randy smirked as the thrusted hard and fast the same time jerking the chains on the stretcher. He gave a moan from deep in his chest as his body wanted to tingle. The pins poked into John's balls and they drew up in a need to release. He tried to hold off, wanting to feel Randy fuck him into the floor. "Like that, Bitch? I'll fuck you like a whore." Randy laughed as he pulled back only to thrust hard again. He gave a deep moan. "Yeah, feels good."

If Randy had spoken those words to him normally John would have been insulted but in this context, it only heated him more. He gave a heated moan around the gag, unable to play the victim any longer. "Hmmm that is exactly what you are...a fucking whore...loving feeling your ass being fucked." Randy moaned out, letting go of John's leg so he could grasp John's cock, giving a firm jerk. John's body tensed and he cried out as he came before Randy could even stimulate his prostate. Thick spurts of cum shot to coat Randy's large hand as he moaned in a way that indeed sounded like a slut.

"Oh fuck." Randy panted as the sudden tightness. " Don't think I'm done with you yet though." He told John as he moved both hands to grasp his legs, pushing them back to give him even a harder and faster pounding. John groaned as he had never been pushed after reaching orgasm. His body felt extra sensitive but in a way it was very sexy to see how turned on Randy was from fucking him. Randy actually lasted a couple minutes before he pushed deep as his body shuddered filling John up. "Fuck." He panted as he released John's legs. He then moved to free John's balls.

When the stretcher was removed tiny pricks could be seen on John's spent balls. Sweat coated his chest as he panted. Randy didn't know to feel excited or worried over the sight. He then reached upward. "Lift your head so I can take that off so you can breath better." John raised his head as Randy said. He felt so relaxed and sexually satisfied. Randy freed John from the gag tossing it to the side. "Better?"

John nodded. Why was he always embarrassed to admit how much he loved and craved the abuse? "It was good."

Randy slowly pulled out then took John's arm. "Can you sit so I can free your wrists?" John moved to sit. His hands did feel a bit numb. Randy moved behind him to free John's wrists the started to rub them once he dropped them to the floor.

John smiled, enjoying the quiet moment between them. They had grown close the past few months. "You enjoy your surprise? I know it's been awhile."

"Um...yeah...just wasn't fully sure how to act at first...did I even use that thing right?" Randy asked.

John chuckled. "Kind of...there are weights in the bag you hook on the bottom to cause more of a sensation...but you improvised well."

"How would I have used weights if you're on your back?" Randy questioned. "Wouldn't you have to be standing?"

John nodded. "Probably...did you see the new paddle I bought?" It was inscribed with the word Bitch on it.

"I think so...I don't remember everything I saw." Randy admitted. "It says bitch on it." John chuckled. He leaned to rest his head on Randy's shoulder.

"So I guess shower...then sleep...if we can both fit on that bed." Randy pondered.

"In just a minute. I want to relax with you, Babe." John said as he closed his eyes. He breathed in the scent of Randy's spicy cologne.

"Okay, Johnny...Okay." Randy wrapped an arm around John to hold him.

John nuzzled Randy's neck. He liked the closeness too at times. "Love you." He said. It was the first time he had said the words since they got back together.

Randy almost purred at the feeling on his neck. "You too...you too, Johnny." He almost whispered.

John gave a soft smile and took in the feeling. "We're two fucked up guys at times...but Taker was right. We're perfect for each other."

"Yeah, guess he was." Randy chuckled.

"I'll have to send him a thank you." John chuckled. He stood to head for the small bathroom to clean up.

"I'm guessing one at a time?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John said reluctantly. He moved to shower. Once they were both cleaned up they snuggled close together in the full sized bed. "Okay, so maybe I didn't think this one through." John had to laugh in the darkness.

"Yeah...just a little tight." Randy chuckled until he moved to lay almost on top of John.

"This is nice though." John wrapped a large arm around Randy. "There are worse things than having a sexy Viper on me."

Randy chuckled." Night, John...hope you don't toss in your sleep."

"Night." John moved to kiss Randy. He groaned as his ass rubbed the bed under him. The two men tried to rest and enjoy the time together. Both felt fulfilled and at peace for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

(If you all enjoy this update please leave some feedback and let us know. It means a lot to us both. Warning: Light blood play.) Rose

Randy was walking backstage before a show one night. "Having fun, Randy?" Came a familiar deep tone from the darkness. Randy still jumped, looking. He couldn't see the source of the voice.

"Taker? Didn't know you were around." Randy called out.

"I am when I need or want to be." Taker's deep drone replied. "So, you gonna answer my question?"

"Having fun with what?" Randy replied.

"Need I say it? Releasing the chains you had on yourself...the ones that were on John."

Randy took a shaky breath, looking around. "Relax, Boy...no one is overhearing our conversation." Taker replied. "So answer...are you enjoying?"

"Um...Ye-yes." Randy replied almost reluctantly, even as his blood wanted to heat in his body at the memories. "We haven't done it much...about a month ago I think."

"Well, you can't wear him out too badly." Taker laughed.

"I haven't been able to figure a way to entertain my other part though." Randy licked his lips, feeling them dry.

"Watching? You actually want to see him used by someone else besides you?" Taker asked, even though he already knew.

"Yes." Randy faintly huffed.

"You wish my hand...or you have someone else you would rather watch?"

"Let me ask John. Honestly, I am not sure who else we can trust." Randy replied.

"I could give you a list." Taker laughed.

"Huh...What?" Randy looked puzzled.

Taker laughed again. "Come now...there are more like you two then you realize. I can offer a list of discrete souls." He told him in a cool toned manner.

"Um...okay." Randy sounded unsure.

"Go on...talk to him after the show...I'll send it to you." Taker told him. Randy's heart felt like it wanted to race as he took off down the hall.

John was in his locker room after the show finished. He was changing into his street clothes so that he could meet up with Randy. The two were steady boyfriends even if not public and they shared a hotel room. John tried not to feel frustrated as he thought about the last time Randy's Viper side had been released. It had been well over a month since John's need to be hurt, abused and used had been fulfilled. When Randy wasn't in that mindset he could be almost gentle at times and while the older man loved him, he missed the pain...the desire had been awakened in him. He didn't want gentle love making...he wanted to be thrown against the wall, mouth covered and fucked until his legs buckled and eyes rolled back. A part of him felt odd asking though.

Randy glanced at his phone as he knocked on the door of John's locker room. It was a few minutes before John opened the door. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Seeing Randy, he stepped back to let the younger man inside. "Hey."

"Hey." Randy replied, walking in closing the door. He looked up from his phone at John. "Question for you."

"Sure thing...what is it?" John grabbed his hat and put it on his head. His gear bag was already packed.

Randy looked a little nervous. "Maybe I should ask in the car." He admitted just as his phone beeped. He looked down at it, opening the message.

"You can talk here...something wrong, Ran?" John asked, a little concerned by Randy's body language.

"Well, not sure wrong is the right word." Randy replied, stepping closer. "Remember when we were both introduced to our other sides?" He asked in a whisper.

A deep longing came into John's eyes and the older man nodded. "Yeah...I remember."

"Do you remember being told...that...um...I like watching?" Randy asked before swallowing a lump in his throat.

John tried to think. "The first time with Taker? I remember faintly...I had a lot on my mind at the time."

Randy nodded, hoping he wasn't pushing things. "Ho-how would you feel being used by someone else?"

John was quiet for a long time before speaking. "Who did you have in mind? I...I would want someone hard...rough like how you are." He wanted to give this to Randy. He could see how much it meant to his boyfriend.

"Not fully sure...I wanted someone you like...so you can get into it." Randy looked at his phone, moving to the message. "Um...I spoke to Taker...besides him he said these guys can be trusted." He handed John the phone.

John took the phone in surprise. He looked over the names. "Wonder if any of them like bondage." He tried to crack a smile.

"Which names caught your eye?" Randy wondered. "I can send a short list to Taker and ask if he knows their views."

John looked a little embarrassed. "Um...Roman...Shea...and Wade." He said, hoping he didn't sound like a slut. He liked big men who could dominate him and make him feel small.

Randy took the phone back and sent a reply text. "Let's head back for the hotel and see how soon we get a reply."

John nodded. He paused a moment at the door. "I have to ask...you haven't played with me that way in awhile...did the thrill of it go away for you?" He was afraid to know the truth that he had to know.

"I told you...the moments come and go." Randy told him. John's eyes lowered slightly and he nodded. It seemed he needed it more than Randy did. He threw his bag over his shoulder to go. Randy waited until they were in the car before he spoke again.

"I'm disappointing you aren't I?"

John was the one driving. He thought for a moment how to answer as he pulled the rental out to head for the hotel. "Not exactly...just at first you got so excited by using me...last time was over a month ago and even then I asked for it...and it was a month or so before that."

"Sorry, guess I never really thought about it." Randy told him.

'That's the point,' John thought to himself as he drove. 'I want you to think about it...desire me.' He did not speak for awhile. "I get it...it's cool." He said at last. Randy wasn't so sure John meant it. What if the guy they end up with was better at giving John what he wanted? He turned his head, looking out the window with a sigh.

"Maybe when we play with a third party...it will get you fired up again?" John said out loud, trying to be positive. "I know it seemed to work that first time with Taker."

"Yeah .Maybe." Randy replied faintly.

John couldn't help but wonder what had changed. Did Randy lose the thrill of the chase once he had John? This was the man who kidnapped him to have his wicked way with him. John swallowed a lump in his throat. "Did you...have a preference of the three I mentioned?"

"If I had a pick of those three? Maybe Wade...you two had an interesting chemistry in the ring." After he said the words Randy wondered if that was a good thing or not.

"You think? I guess I never thought about it but I do like the accent." John agreed. He had known Randy for years and something seemed off. "Ran, I'm confused as hell. You told me that you had a thing for watching...asked me to pick someone...now you seem like you changed your mind. What's up?"

"It's stupid, Johnny." Randy replied. "I am interested...I..I guess I am just worried of….too much chemistry."

"So...you want me to like it...but not too much?" John clarified. He felt a little nervous now. If he couldn't let go and fully submit what fun would any of it be?

"You can like...it." Randy told him. "I told you I was being silly."

"You know me, Ran...if you really want this...want to share me...in order for me to enjoy it I need to fully submit. Have someone who will almost force it from me...take that control." John warned his lover. "Would it bother you to watch me with another man's cock shoved down my throat...or bound, pushed, moaning in pleasure and pain?"

Randy actually shifted in his seat slightly as his eyes closed at John's words. "No...It..it's not the act."

"What else is there? It's just sex." John reached the hotel and pulled in to kill the motor. "Do you want to forget it?"

"No, no...I..I don't want to forget it." Randy told him. "I told you it was stupid." He opened his eyes. "Let's head for the room and I'll check my phone again." John unbuckled his belt and jumped out. Once he had his bag the two men walked to the hotel together. They headed up for the suite they had. To their surprise, Wade was leaning on the wall by the door to their room with his arms crossed. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I was beginning to think ya sods got lost...that or this is some big joke." Wade commented, pushing off the wall.

Randy raised a brow, looking puzzled. "Bloody hell. Don't be telling me I had one played on me." Wade exclaimed.

John looked as confused as Randy. "We...um, sent Taker a short list of guys but he never got back with us yet."

"Yeah...he's the chap that sent me. So you two wish a little extra...fun." Wade commented the last word with a smirk.

"Yeah...we can talk inside." Randy said, pulling out his keycard and opening the door. John let Wade walk in before he followed. They turned on a light. John removed his hat and sat it aside with his shoes and bag. He waited on Randy to speak since it was his idea. Wade looked around the large room.

"So, what are your...things, Wade?" Randy asked

Wade turned his focus on him. "I'm pretty open...love me ropes...choking...lashes. So, which of ya sods I get to play with...or is it both?" He had a chilling smile to his lips.

"John...of course either of us can call you to stop if we feel it gets too far." Randy told him.

Wade looked at John. "You working tomorrow?"

John gave a shake of his head, clearing his throat. Something about the Englishman's hard gaze wanted to heat his blood. It all sounded so sexy. For some reason, the idea of being dominated and even choked made him go dry in the mouth. "No...no work...Randy likes to watch people use me. I'm a bit of a masochist...but I don't give it easily...I like it rough."

"So...no is still yes." Wade commented. "So, how am I to really know when it is too much?" He raised a brow.

"Pineapple." Randy stated.

"Excuse me?" Wade looked at him.

"If one of us says pineapple...or John grunts three times like syllables...then it stops." Randy told him.

"Oh...okay." Wade pursed his lips. "Is smoking allowed in here?"

"What's that matter?" Randy wondered.

"Just curious." Wade mused.

"I don't know...do you, John?" Randy replied.

John hated smoking but figured Wade wouldn't be there long. "Sure...I guess it's okay." He nodded. "Did you bring any rope or toys with you?"

Wade looked around. "And where would I have them? Up me own arse?" He chuckled to try to show he was joking, "I heard you chaps were already into this stuff...should I run back to my room for a few things?" Wade asked.

John looked at Randy. "Um...he's the one who normally started things...if he doesn't have anything on him I don't." The things he had used in Massachusetts had been left at his place.

"We use mostly ties and belts." Randy replied. "You know, things easy to get past security."  
"Yeah...I know...fine fine." Wade commented. "Well, put out what I'm allowed to use." He told Randy.

Randy didn't like having orders barked at him but he moved for his suitcase.

John saw the look on Randy's face. He gave Wade a stern look. "Don't order him around like that...you want to let out some steam and be degrading use me. Randy is not here for your amusement."

Wade turned his head at John. "I see...so you gonna strip like a good boy...or do I need to remove them myself? Trust me you may not like my way." He gave the charming yet almost slimy smile.

John thought Wade underestimated his masochistic side. He gave a cocky smirk of his own. Randy was right. There had been sexual tension between them in the Nexxus days. "You want to see me naked so bad come and do it yourself." Wade chuckled as Randy came over with about four ties and two belts as well as the bottle of lube.

Wade glanced at Randy. "Ya want a show...I think ya be getting one...might as well pull up a seat and get comfortable." He chuckled as he reached for the first tie. "Okay, come 'ere ya trouble maker." He gestured to John.

"Come and get me." John quipped back, not moving a muscle.

"Have it your way." Wade told John, moving toward him to try to grab a wrist.

John jerked his wrist away teasingly. The sexual tension could be felt in the air. Wade locked his jaw, baring his teeth as he almost stalked closer to John. John backed up until he was almost against the wall. His heart pounded at the fierce look in Wade's eyes. "Hmmm, I see ya ran out of room, Cena...Now whatcha gonna do?" Wade commented before going to grab him again. John ducked from Wade and moved across the room back to the bed. He had a proud smirk on his face.

"Okay, you Sod...now ya really beginning to irk me." Wade exclaimed as he turned, moving back to John. When he felt he was close enough he tried to lunge for the older man. To anger Wade was exactly what John wanted. He felt hard up after a month of no painful play and he wanted the worst Wade had. The Englishman was quick and John gave a grunt as he ended up wrapped in the large arms.

"Gotcha!" Wade exclaimed as he wrestled John onto the bed. He then tried to keep him pinned as he tried to get John's hands to tie them with the tie. John grunted as he felt Wade tie his hands behind his back. He had to wonder what Randy thought of the display. Randy had grabbed a chair to sit watching. He tried not to laugh at John's antics think he was being even more hard to get with Wade. It was an odd comfort. Wade moved, looking at John. "So, ya gonna be still or need I tie your legs too?" Wade asked John.

John wanted to really give Randy a show. He tried to kick as best he could while on his stomach with his hands bound. There was very little give in the tie that bound him. "Fuck you, Wade."

Wade dodge the kick and Randy snickered. "Oh, getting a real ha ha out of this. Orton." Rand stopped and sort of glared at Wade as the larger man moved to grab another tie. He then moved for John, snagging his ankle and securing them to each other.

John loved it that he was entertaining Randy. He knew Randy loved to watch. "He can laugh all he fucking wants to." He told Wade with fake heat as he struggled.

"That so?" Wade bit back at John before grabbing him to almost lift him to flip him onto his back. He then began to reach into his pocket.

"Yes, that's so." John smirked. For a man bound he seemed at ease and still cocky.

Wade curled his lip, pulling out a switchblade flipping it open. "Well, let the games begin then." He reached for the collar of John's shirt, slicing the center of it before putting the blade under it to slice up the length.

"That shirt was expensive." John protested but it was only for show. His body was heating by Wade's actions. This was the dominance he had missed from Randy lately. He tried not to dwell on how he seemed to have lost appeal to the younger man.

"Yeah right, Cena...sure ya have plenty more" Wade smirked, brandishing the blade. "Now ya jeans may be another matter." He took his free hand to begin to undo the belt. "But I gave ya the chance." John's face was flushed. He was a little embarrassed at how hard he already was and the fact that Wade would probably discover that fact soon enough.

Wade chuckled, seeing John's cock pressing his briefs. "Well, ya are the freaky bitch now aren't ya." He actually tapped the tip of the blade against the clothed member. John's cock twitched at the hint of danger and a moan passed his lips. His body fed off the adrenaline and looking forward to being used. Randy gave a shaky breath, hearing John, licking his lips. Wade gave a half smile as he slowly traced the outline, watching John. He then moved it to slice the jeans down the center. He then took the knife to slice down one leg then the other. He could hear as Randy shifted in the seat.

John gave a small pant as the actions were turning him on more and more. His cock was hard as stone as it pressed against the fabric of his underwear. "Hmm, guess time to remove this last obstacle." Wade commented as he grabbed the waist of the underwear, lifting it to slice them off as well.

"Now, those were expensive." John countered with a dimpled smirk. "Hate for them to go to waste...they would make a nice gag."

Wade chuckled. "Just want to dig yourself a bigger hole, Cena?" He closed the blade before grabbing the briefs where they still laid under John, giving a tug and began balling them up.

"Told you I'm a masochist." John actually winked at the other man.

"Well, open up then." Wade smirked.

"No...force me to...then wreck me." John said in a husky tone before quickly closing his mouth.

Wade almost frowned as he set the balled cloth down and took the knife, opening it to slice a part of John's shirt since it was still attached to him. He looked at John a moment. " I would threaten to slice ya...but why I think ya may even like that." He moved the strip of cloth to the hand with the blade before picking up the balled cloth. John's cock noticeably twitched at the words. John's blue eyes were darker with arousal.

Wade's eyes narrowed, seeing John didn't take the bait of opening his mouth. He then smirked, taking the blade, lightly putting the tip over John's left pec and moved to trace the muscle with enough pressure to leave a thin red line, not cutting, just a welt. John's back arched at the very slight sensation. His lips parted with a light quickly jerked the blade back, but still created a nick near John's abs as he pushed the cloth into John's mouth. "Careful...we don't want accidents now do we?" Randy gave a pant and a moan as he squeezed his cock through his jeans. Wade set the knife down to use the strip of John's shirt to secure the makeshift gag by tying it around his head. It was only then that he saw the blood from the small cut. "Hmm a little zealous there." He commented before he dragged his finger through the blood, looking it over.

John's body shuddered as he gave a muffled moan. A dark part of him wanted to be cut...be choked and used. Not to the point of permanent injury of course. He had thought that was what Randy wanted too at one point. Wade lifted his finger to look at the blood, His eyes then shifted to John's face before he slowly drew the finger into his mouth with an oddly satisfying sound. Randy shuddered behind Wade, rubbing over his already slightly aching erection. Wade slowly withdrew the finger. "Go ahead, Randy...make yourself more comfortable." Wade told him, without looking.

John felt small under Wade's gaze...exactly what he wanted. The fact that the dominate man was enjoying licking his blood was making his cock ache. He moaned again, his lustful eyes taking in his captor. Wade leaned over John, placing his hands on John's shoulder to peer down at his face. "You like this...feeling like you are small...nothin...a playthin for my enjoyment and a show for Randy to enjoy? I could cut you again...taste you again and you would keep begging." He smirked slightly. "Wouldn't you?"

Something about being restrained and gagged gave John a freedom to be honest about his desires. It took away his strength and allowed him to just submit. He nodded slowly, his eyes giving away the truth. Wade stood back up and went for his knife. "Hmm, where would be good." He almost licked his lips. Randy gave a moan of his own as he finally went to open his jeans to release some of the pressure.

John's chest heaved from the anticipation. It almost made his head spin. Wade was making him feel the way Randy had the first two times they had played and it felt amazing. Wade lightly and slowly touched the tip of the blade to different parts of John's body. Looking then slowly shaking his head before moving to the next. John spread his legs as best he could with them tied as his eyes looked pleadingly at Wade. He wanted to feel the blade grace his sensitive thighs.

Wade smirked. "Well, that would be hidden by your shorts wouldn't it?" He questioned at the silent invitation. John nodded with a groan. Wade looked at John's face. "Will you behave if I free your feet?" He asked in a low tone. Even with his thick accent it had a faint alluring drone to it. John nodded slowly. He just wanted to feel what Wade could give him. Wade set the blade down to use both hands to untie John's feet. He then parted his legs slightly to look them over. Randy stood up moving to the side for a better view as Wade picked up his blade again.

John watched Wade with baited breath. He felt like his body was on pins and needles. Wade took the blade, running the tip hard enough to form welts again from near John's knee towards his groin on John's right leg. Randy licked his lips with a pant then bit his lower lips. John gave a needy moan even if it was muffled by the gag in his mouth. His cock leaked pre-cum as it stood hard against his stomach. Randy had never went this far with him. Wade lifted the blade to skip John's groin, but then traced down the left leg slowly until he reached a spot on the inner thigh between the groin and knee. He gave a lick of his lips before giving a flick of his wrist, causing a small but noticeable cut. Blood didn't take long to bubble to the surface from it.

John's body trembled slightly in bliss at the small sting. He moaned loudly, sweat glistening on his heaving chest "Good." Wade commented as he closed his blade. He moved for the lube handing it to Randy. "Ya be needin this." He commented. Randy looked puzzled as he took it. Wade then moved back to John, seeing as the blood wanted to form a thin line running over his skin towards the bed. He placed his hands on either side before leaning down to run his tongue over the spilled blood till he reached the cut itself placing his lips over it to suck lightly.

"What the fuck?" Randy commented, more of shock and maybe intrigue then from disgust. Wade's lips felt like fire on John's heated flesh. He moaned, wanting more. Wade sucked and flicked his tongue over the spot to keep the blood flowing a short while before he pulled up putting pressure on it. He gave am almost satisfied sound like one does from a refreshing drink. He grasped John's cock with a first jerk glancing at Randy. "Aren't ya ready yet or ya just gonna stand there like a lump?"

Randy shook his head trying to clear it. "What?"

"You would prefer you fuck your man then if I did it...wouldn't ya?" Wade retorted.

"Well, yeah...but what are you gonna do...you're not gonna fuck me if you have that in mind." Randy replied.

"Well, I ain't fully against that idea. I can either take my leave...or take his mouth." Wade told him.

"Leave? You're not turned on?" Randy asked,

"I am...but got what I wanted." Wade told him. "I got my jollies." He smirked, the crimson blood showing even more on his lips. He then looked down at John, moving his hand seeing the bleeding stopped. "So, get your wank out and slick yaself down...unless you two like it dry."

John groaned at the jerk to his hard cock. He was just so heated in the moment. He wanted to be ravaged and taken. Randy looked before he went to strip. He set the lube down a moment to finish before grabbing it to apply it to his cock. Wade stepped out of the way for Randy to move John's legs to get on the bed. He shifted John's hips and leaned over him so he would be angled to work between his cheeks to push in. As soon as he felt John's body breath he pushed hard and fast with a heated moan. His hips pistoned as his body felt ignited. Wade looked with a contented smile as if he had done a job well done.

It all happened so quickly John did not really get a chance to react. He moaned as Randy's cock seemed to find his prostate right away. Wade moved near the head of the bed. He watched John before moving his hand to lightly circle the front of John's neck. He closed his eyes almost taking in the feeling. He pressed slowly, feeling as John's Adam's apple moved against his hand. John moaned at the sensation. His inner muscles tightened around Randy's cock.

"Damn." Randy panted with a moan he moved his hand to grip John's legs. Wade pushed slightly but then released the pressure so John could breathe again without removing his hand. He then pressed slightly again. Randy bared his own teeth as he pushed harder and faster. "Fuck, so strong!" He cried out, feeling the bubbling sensation inside. Wade took his free hand to stroke, squeeze and jerk John's cock.

John felt almost a sense of flying from all the sensations assaulting his body. Wade cutting off his air slightly paired with Randy's pounding was setting his body on edge. He could feel the desire building higher and higher as he moaned loudly. Wade curled his fingers on John's neck slightly. He leaned by John's ear. "Loving ever second aren't ye...craving to just let go but at the same time fighting to hold back...just let go." John's head went back and body shuddered at Wade's words. He felt waves of sexual release crash over him as if his body had to obey the order. Not even Taker had been able to mold his body like this. His cock all but exploded as he came.

"Damn." Randy groaned as John grew even tighter. Wade released his hold on John. He moved off the bed and over by Randy.

"Just the push ya needed wasn't it?" Wade whispered getting a nod from Randy before he pushed deep, crying out. Wade moved to the bathroom Randy figured to either get himself off or clean up. After he came he wanted to almost collapse on top of John. John felt limp as he looked at Randy. All the built up frustration for the past month had finally been let go. It seemed Wade was somehow able to see what each man needed and give it to them in turn.

Randy pulled out and fell next to John. His chest heaved. The sound of his head beating in his ears. He barely heard the door pushed to sit up seeing it wasn't the bathroom, "Fuck...not even a good-bye." He weakly laughed. He looked at John. "Roll so I can free you." John rolled over slowly so that Randy could loosen the tie that bound his wrists. Randy freed John's wrists first then untied the cloth that held the makeshift gag in. John moved to pull the cloth from his mouth, licking his dry lips. "Fuck, he left...I wanted to thank him...and make sure he was satisfied too."

"Yeah." Randy laid back down. "Seems he isn't one for pleasantries."

"That was...incredible." John could hardly form the right words. "My body has never felt so...alive."

"Was it...weird? Him drinking your blood?" Randy wondered.

"N-No...fuck, almost a high...then the slight pressure to my neck..." John's voice trailed off into a groan at just the memory.

"He didn't even remove his shirt." Randy chuckled.

"I know...I kind of wanted to suck him while you fucked me but I guess he didn't want anything." John wondered why Wade had not desired to feel good sexually.

Randy laughed. "What's the term he would use? Strange bird?"

"Y=Yeah...I..missed feeling that way." John admitted. "Having everything taken from me...feeling the control drain away."

"I'll try to do better." Randy yawned. "Guess just been so focused on work."

John wanted Randy to lust after him...pursue him as Wade had. Not have to try as if it was all a chore done just for him. He pushed himself off the bed to stand to his feet. "Okay...think I'll go wash off now."

Randy lifted on his elbows looking at John. "How are you still awake let alone standing?"

John shrugged. "Stamina I guess. I'll be back." He walked to head for the bathroom. Randy feel back. He felt good yet back at the same time. He felt like he was letting John down.

John couldn't stop thinking of Wade as he washed the grime from his body. He had no feelings for the man. He was just so intriguing. What had happened to his Viper? The one who kidnapped him...lusted after his body like a sensual predator. Now it seemed he made excuses about work and said he would try to do better to please John. Where was his desire?

Randy got up from the bed, moving for the bathroom. "Room for one more?"

John turned his head from his thoughts and gave a nod. "Sure...come on in."

Randy walked over opening the door to slip inside. He looked John wet body over. "You're stunning."

John gave a dimpled grin. He did not know how to respond to the almost sweet words. Randy was not one to offer them often. "Thanks...so are you." He said honestly.

"Thanks. So the cuts...do they still sting?" Randy wondered.

"Yeah...some." John said in a husky tone. "It's such a fucking turn on to remember."

Randy chuckled almost with a pant. "Like the lasting reminder? Can I see the one on your stomach?" Randy wondered how bad it actually was. John walked closer so that Randy could take a good look at it. Randy lowered to one knee looking before ghosting his finger over the tiny welt. "Damn he must have good reflexes...and a sharp blade." He looked up at John. "Can't believe he cut all your clothing off.

John's body gave a shiver at the memory of the dominant actions. "Yeah...I know." The longing could be heard in the simple words.

Randy stood back up looking at him. "You loved it that much? I know not that you can't replace any of them...but the clothing being cut, the actual cuts, and near choking?"

John's eyes lowered, feeling slightly embarrassed to admit the truth. He had tried to tell Randy so many times before without actually saying the words. He wanted a sadist to use and force him to submit. He needed it. His cock twitched at the thought of all that was done to him. "Yeah." He said lowly.

Randy moved a hand to actually grasp John's neck forcing him more upright as he pushed back. "Don't pussyfoot it...say it with conviction." Randy snapped with a fire in his eyes.

John wondered what Randy would think of him once he was honest but he forced the words out with a steady voice. "I...liked it. I liked all of it...being forced to give in...feeling the pain...my clothes cut away...restrained and at his mercy. Then feeling my breath cut off while you fucked me. I've never been so turned on."

"Good." Randy told John almost coldly as he pushed back more till John's back hit the wall of the shower stall. His hand was still on John's throat. He leaned in close. "I liked seeing those things." He whispered thickly before le leaned in crashing his lips harshly with John's. John gave a low groan against Randy's lips. This was the fire he was missing from the younger man. The fire and dominance of the Viper he had feared was gone forever.

Randy bit John's lip as he pulled back. He released John before moving for a wash cloth. "I guess my own mind scares me at times." He almost whispered so low it was almost drowned by the sound of the water.

John was luckily close enough to Randy to pick up on what he said, even over the water. "Why does it scare you...if you know I like it rough?" He doubted Randy would ever do anything he did not like.

"Randy looked back at him then down realizing he spoke out loud. He swallowed a lump as he washed. "I guess worried I would get out of hand...go too far."

"That's what safe words are for." John tried to assure him. "Tell me...what things do you imagine in your head...your darkest fantasies? You say you care for me so be honest." John stepped closer to look at Randy. "If you had me at your mercy and could do literally anything to me...anything at all...what would you do?"

Randy turned his head giving a shaky breath. "Mu-much of what Wade did...bu-but worse." Randy managed to squeeze out. "I...I fear not being able to stop myself...going too far….what if it cuts too deep...or I squeeze too hard?"

"I would tell you to stop." John said firmly. "I know a lot about my body, Ran. I can tell if something's wrong." He gave a sigh. "I thought you were losing all interest in me...it had been so long. I thought maybe the thrill of the chase was over for you now."

Randy looked back at John, his normal cold solid look actually showed fear. "Wh-what if I don't listen?"

"Why wouldn't you listen? If you care about me surely you wouldn't ignore me would you?" John asked. "You know I'd let you do just about anything."

"I don't know." Randy replied shaking his head. "You asked what thoughts I had in my head I told you." He tried not to snap.

"Well, I need that side of you...I want it. Ever since that first time with Taker...I just need it." John told him after a minute. "I've been feeling a little crazy...I have thoughts too...like picturing you throwing me against the wall, covering my mouth and fucking me senseless while your arm chokes me out. Once...I even thought of you choking me until I passed out and still fucking my unconscious body." John's eyes were filled with dark desire. "That real enough for you?"

Randy looked at him. "And you want me to trust you to say stop!...you want to go to the point of passing out and me still going?"

"I said that was a fantasy...doesn't mean it has to happen." John tried to explain. "We could pretend...you could choke me just a little like Wade did."

"I'll try...I just scare myself at times. Things I picture." Randy told him. "Let's finish and head for bed."

"I'd love to hear those things." John said lowly. He gave his cock a squeeze before moving to finish washing.

Randy carefully moved to rinse the cloth to rinse himself. "I think enough story time for tonight."

John nodded. "At least I know...you still want me." He said without realizing it was out loud.

"Of course I do." Randy replied. He set the cloth down before he opened the door. "I'll make sure the bed is clean enough to sleep." He stepped out getting a towel for himself. John tried to gather his thoughts as he was now left alone. They were perfect for each other. Both had a deep need for opposite sides of the same coin. Maybe they needed a third party at times to set Randy's mind at ease.

Randy straightened the bed and put the ties away. He looked at the shredded remains of John's clothing as he gathered them up. He sat on the bed, looking them over. His insides wanted to warm at the memories, the building thoughts. John walked into the room, wearing only a towel. He saw Randy holding the clothing. "I have a slight idea." He said out loud. "We both want to let go...what if we ask someone responsible like Taker to...kind of monitor us the first time or two? You can let go and if I say the safeword and you can't stop he will step in."

Randy looked up from his thoughts. "Wh-what?" He shook his head. "Sorry was lost in my head I guess."

John moved to sit on the bed by Randy. "What if we could both indulge our darker sides and be safe?" He repeated. "We both want to let go...what if we ask someone responsible like Taker to...kind of monitor us the first time or two? You can let go and if I say the safeword and you can't stop he will step in."

Randy slowly nodded. "That might work."

"He seems to sense a lot of things. Even if I get so caught up I don't say it I think he'd know if we went too far." John told him.

"I'll need to talk to him...he isn't around much." Randy told him.

John nodded. "He could even watch from the corner if he wants." He did not know about the secret room where Randy had watched him the first time.

"He may want a small part...once again I'll need to talk to him." Randy replied.

John nodded. He chuckled as he looked at the torn clothing. "I liked those jeans. They were tailor made. I heard you laughing when I was playing hard to get with Wade."

"You were ducking him like a child running away from an angry father." Randy chuckled.

"I don't know why I like to resist." John admitted. "Something in me doesn't just want to give my submission away...I want a strong man to rip it from me."

Randy lifted the shirt with a laugh. "Well, he sure ripped it alright."

John chuckled. "I really liked playing with him. He was so intense."

"Still a strange character." Randy replied with a yawn.

John moved to climb into his side of the bed after dropping the towel. "I'm wiped. I'm sleeping nude."

"Sounds good." Randy moved to throw the clothing away before removing his towel and getting in shutting the bedside light. "Night, Johnny."

"Night." John moved to kiss Randy goodnight in the darkness. He turned on his side, hoping Randy would take the hint and spoon him from behind. Randy shifted to kiss John's shoulder then drape one arm over him. For some reason he couldn't help his hand wanting to ghost over the cut lightly. John gave a happy sound at the touch. The slight sting was a reminder of his fulfilling evening. Randy soon stopped and drifted to sleep. John joined his boyfriend. The doubt that had been plaguing his mind was finally at ease.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hope you all enjoy and leave us some feedback. Once again, our story seems to be taking on a supernatural tone to it as it progresses.) Rose

A few weeks had passed since John and Randy had their talk and fun with Wade. Every time John passed Wade in the locker room he had to fight to stay professional as his body wanted to grow flush at the memories. Randy promised that he would talk to Taker about being a monitor for them but John knew he had to be patient. It was difficult when his body screamed to be dominated and used. Randy had been with him sexually but he was once again almost gentle in nature. John could see the darkness lurking behind Randy's eyes but the younger man held it in check. John knew it was because Randy was afraid of hurting him but it was so frustrating at times.

Randy paced the suite as he just texted another message to Taker. He almost felt at times like he was playing games with him. A cry of frustration left his lips. John looked up from where he sat on the bed. He was looking over the messages on his phone to distract himself. "What's wrong, Ran?"

"He keeps replying with the word patience….for the last fucking WEEK!" Randy yelled. "I am about to lose my mind over this!"

John sighed. "If he doesn't want to do it I wish he'd just say so. This cryptic shit is annoying."

"Tell me about it...been dealing with it for years." Randy commented. "Maybe I should ask Wade? Seems he enjoyed the act of the pain then the sex."

John really wanted Randy to let loose all the things he had promised but he figured Wade was better than not playing. "Sure...sounds good."

"Guess I'll need to catch him at the arena tomorrow." Randy sighed. He moved to fall back on the bed.

John nodded. His body felt so on edge. He wanted to scream at Taker and ask him why he awakened these feelings in them only to leave them alone. "Mind if I go enjoy a shower before bed?"

"Alone?" Randy asked. He wondered why John asked instead of just saying he was going to take one.

"Yeah...I won't be long." John stood to walk to the bathroom. "Fucking Taker." He mumbled in irritation before the door closed.

Randy sighed with a growl of frustration. His phone went off again and he grabbed it. #You ever think patience is your first lesson of control?# "What the fuck!" Randy yelled, slamming the phone next to him.

John did not hear Randy as he was in the bathroom. He stripped down and turned on a cool shower to hopefully calm his body. "If you weren't going to help us why didn't you leave me the fuck alone?" John said to Taker even though he wasn't there. "I wasn't like this until you pulled it out of me." He sighed and began to wash.

As John washed there was a heaviness in the air. It was almost a feeling of being watched. John glanced around, but saw no one. He thought maybe Randy had followed him into the bathroom. He sighed and reached to grasp his aching cock, giving the member a hard, almost brutal tug. The pain was what his craving body needed. His other hand grasped his balls to twist them slightly. A coolness pricked John's skin...was it the water or just his imagination? Tears of frustration pricked John's eyes as he realized his own hand was doing nothing to sate the ache inside of him. It just was not the same in his mind as another man forcing him to submit. "Damn it." He whispered. His hand dropped from his cock.

The door almost wanted to burst open and the cool feeling vanished from the air. "I'm joining you." Randy called out. John hurried to wipe his eyes before calling out. "Sure...come on in." Randy stepped in already stipped down. He had a small bottle that he sat behind him. He then turned and grabbed John, kissing him hard and letting his short nails rake over John's sides. John groaned at the sudden kiss. He was caught off guard but he kissed Randy back with passion.

Randy broke the kiss and grabbed John to turn him. He then pushed to guide John to the wall. "I need to learn not to be an all or nothing guy." He slowly raked his nails down John's wet flesh. "Maybe I'm scared to do what Wade did...but I can still do some thing we like." He groped John's one ass cheek hard.

"Y-Yes...please." John panted. He was too much in need to even try to pretend he did not want to submit. Randy moved his hand to slap the wet cheek before he turned for the bottle, opening it. It was a waterproof lube and went to slick his cock with it. He then pinned John by the back of the neck with the other arm as he used two slick fingers to probe his ass.

John moaned, trying to sink back on the fingers as much as he was able to move with his neck pinned. His body ached to be abused and taken. "You'll get more soon enough." Randy told him as he pushed harder into the back of John's neck. He pulled his fingers out and slipped behind him, taking his cock in his hand to guide himself inside the slightly loosened hole, thrusting in hard. Randy gave a moan as he did wait for adjustment or anything and just ploughed away. His free hand reaching under John to grasp his cock. He gave a squeeze like a vice.

John gave a moan of appreciation at the rough actions. He felt waves of pleasure run through his body. "Yes...yes...tell me I'm your bitch."

Randy pulled his arm from John's neck back slightly only to slam it forward, rattling John's head's slightly. "Trying to order me?" Randy asked in an almost venomous tone.

John gave a gasp. He was always taken off guard when the sweet boyfriend he knew was replaced by the cold Viper. "G-Guess I was...sorry." He panted with a groan.

Randy still gripped John's cock, jerking it hard as he leaned to kiss John's shoulder, giving havey pants. "Imagine if I did this at an arena." He whispered thickly. "Me following you into a shower. Watching you as you clean." He groaned and panted, trying to speak while still fucking John. "Then coming behind you and pushing you against the wall to take you." He moaned. "Or forcing you to the was ground to mount you like a bitch...fucking you where any one else could walk in."

John gave a heated moan at the images filling his head. He did not know why the last scenario got him so hot. "Fuck...just picturing that...Mmm...and someone walking in...seeing I'm nothing but your slut."

"Like that?" Randy chuckled with a moan. "Get you so hot you can barely stand it that it?"

John's body shuddered at the thoughts, his muscles squeezing Randy's cock. "Y-Yeah."

"Fuck so tight...you love being my bitch, fucking little pain slut." Randy moaned as he jerked John's cock. "Love it so much you gonna cum for me aren't you?"

Somehow the almost cold, degrading words from his boyfriend's lips caused John's body to explode in pleasure. He groaned as his cock pulsed in the Viper's hand, shooting out in a long stream. "F-Fuck..ohhhh."

"That's it...Mmmm so good...fuck." Randy grunted as he made quick thrusts. With each one his arm pressed John's neck until he pushed deep, moaning as he came with a few quick thrusts then leaned on John's back but lowered the arm that was pinning John's neck.

John panted as he tried to get his bearings. His head wanted to almost swim from the dark words and treatment. Randy slowly moved his hips to pull out and slowly stepped back. He panted trying to get his own bearings. John finally turned and looked at Randy. "That was good...thanks." His body felt used and at peace for the moment.

Randy nodded as he was catching his breath. "As I said...I...I need to learn it doesn't need to be all or nothing."

John gave a nod of his own. "I...just love that side of you...then you talking about the locker room." He gave a shudder before moving to wash down in the spray.

Randy gave a faint laugh. "Was twisted wasn't it...shame you're normally in a private room." He gave another laugh.

"Fucking hot." John agreed as he washed. "The guys see me as the locker room leader. Just picturing one of them walking in with me on the floor like that."

"Well, not like it would be one of the rookies fucking you." Randy commented. "Remember I started on the main roster a few months ahead of you."

John's face flushed at the idea of getting fucked by a younger, newer guy while Randy watched in the locker room. Being taken down to the level of a bitch by a guy new to the business. "Y-Yeah." He stammered.

Randy lifted his head looking at John hearing him stutter. "You like the idea or scared by it?"

John's face was flushed as he tried to get his composure. "Like it." He had to admit.

Randy laughed. "Anyone in mind?"

John tried not to look as embarrassed as he felt as he thought. "Roman...or Finn Balor."

"Well, Roman is debatable to some how new he is...some say he is being groomed for your spot." Randy laughed. "As for Finn." He still chuckled. "He hasn't even debuted yet...and isn't he a little...small?"

"I...I like the accent." John admitted. "Plus, I've heard rumors around...that he's into men and is very...enthusiastic."

"Hmm wonder how I would check that?" Randy pondered. "What if he is a bottom though? Or he isn't into our kind of games?"

"Then tell him to forget it I guess." John replied then chuckled. "There's always Roman."

"Well, he is rough...and he was on Taker's list so we know he swings that way." Randy laughed.

"Does it bother you I think of other guys fucking me?" John had to ask as he shut off the water.

"Well, you talk of me watching you...which I enjoy...so no." Randy told him. "Um...I still need to clean." Randy laughed as he reached around John to turn the water back on. "You were hogging the spray." He laughed.

"Oops...sorry. Meet you out there." John laughed. He stepped from the shower to dry off for bed then moved to the next room. His body wanted to warm as he sat on the bed. He pictured Finn pounding into him or Roman almost driving him into the floor with the force of his thrusts.

Randy laughed as he showered. He felt more at ease realizing he had to just relax and not worry so much. It didn't take him long before he shut to water off and went to dry off and join John for bed. The two men turned off the light and laid close together in the darkness. "Night, Ran." John whispered.

"Night ,Johnny...love you." Randy replied as he started to drift off.

"Love you too, Ran." The older man whispered faintly before joining Randy in sleep.

Randy saw he was standing in a dark hallway. He looked around but could barely see a few feet in front of him. "Hello!?" He called out only to hear his own voice echo back at him. "This is crazy." He said to himself. He reached into his pocket for his phone only to see he didn't have it. "You have to be kidding me. Okay, Randy think. You can't just stand here hoping someone comes by or turns the lights on." He looked both directions. "Well, neither one seems overly promising." He sighed as he moved to one of the side walls and felt along it, hoping maybe he would come across a light switch or a door of some kind.

"Hello! Anyone there!" He called out, at times hoping maybe even echoed someone may hear him and reply. His heart raced and thumped against his chest. He thought he heard something and stopped. He heard padding and clicking. The odd sound caused his brow to knit as he tried to strain for the direction of the sound. He then finally saw something in all the darkness. Two glowing red orbs that by his guess were about waist high. His breath grew shaky as something in him told him he didn't want to know the source of the orbs. He slowly backed up the same time his eyes shifted to the sides for something to protect himself. He didn't know why he saw nothing before. Why would there be something now?

Every step he took back he thought he saw the orbs continue to move closer, they bounced slightly as they did. He turned and ran. As he ran he thought he could still hear the sound. It was faster, closer, growing louder. He then felt something hitting his back and he was thrown forward landing hard on his stomach. He gave a scream as he felt a large weight on him. He felt a hot breath on his neck. He tried to turn his head and he saw massive dark colored paws with long talon-like nails pinning his shoulders. He could not see more than that of whatever this was...did he really want to, though? He closed his eyes. He then felt a gust of wind then nothing.

Randy jolted up in bed, looking around. His breath was in ragged pants as his heart still raced. He got up from the bed then looked behind him. Early morning light was already creeping into the room. John stirred at sound, yawning. He opened his eyes and saw Randy standing. "You okay, Ran? Normally I have to pry you out of bed."

"Wh….yeah...fine." Randy replied before shaking his head. He actually looked pale in the dim room.

"You don't look okay...you sick?" John sat up to look at Randy.

Randy shook his head trying to laugh. "Ju-just had a nightmare is all." Randy moved to sit back on the bed.

"Oh...sorry. I hate that." John reached to pat Randy on the shoulder. "Want to share?"

"I was in some dark hallway...trying to figure out where I was. Next thing I know I was being chased by something with what seemed like glowing red eyes." Randy told him. He gave a laugh. "Guess I seen too many horror movies."

John returned the laugh. "Sounds like it." He leaned over to kiss Randy. "I need to get moving. I have a busy day. Since we haven't heard anything from Taker you want to try to pin down Roman or Wade...or talk to Finn?"

"Maybe Finn...I could contact Taker again though. I know you prefer me to anyone else." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Of course I do...I admit I did like Wade though."

"Then why did you ask me?" Randy laughed.

"I'm flexible." John joked as he stood up. "Mmm...Big Cass."

"What?!" Randy looked confused. "You want to add Cassidy to the list?"

John nodded with a wink. "You know I like big guys. But I'd still rather have you any day, Big Daddy." He moved to dress.

Randy chuckled as he moved to grab his phone checking the messages and alarm. "Well, I am not needed until the afternoon." He looked the phone over. "He's in town tonight." Randy told John.

"Who Taker? We talked about five different guys." John told him.

"Yeah...he's free tonight. Said you actually don't have a match...how does he know that?" Randy wondered.

"Damn...that guy's just creepy." John laughed. He worked to get into his jeans. "I'll get back with you later today."

"Okay, Johnny...take care." Randy smiled as he got comfortable in the bed again.

John moved to almost straddle Randy. "Just stay there and look sexy, Big Daddy." He mumbled before giving a kiss.

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Tease." He shifted his hips slightly.

John ground their clothed cocks together a moment before moving off. "Now I'm a tease." He grinned. Randy gave a frustrated sigh trying to relax back. John licked his lips. "I'd better go before I rip that sheet off and ride the hell out of you."

"GET!" Randy practically snapped. He watched as John left and he tried to fall asleep again. A short time later His body gave a shiver, feeling cold. He mumbled his his sleep, tossing. A thick mist like fog flowed into the room and hovered over him. The sheet was pulled off from him, exposing his body. There was a rush of air as a second form of mist flowed into the room, almost crashing into the other. Both clouds of mist crashed against the wall before solidifying into the bodies of Wade and Undertaker. Taker stood over Wade with his hand around his throat. He peered into Wade's eyes. Taker's green eyes were faintly glowing. "What do you think you are doing?" His voice was a lower whisper.

"Helping to unlock what you won't." Wade replied. His eyes glanced to the bed. They then looked back at Taker. "I want this one."

"He doesn't play that way." Taker told him. "Not willingly anyway."

"You don't see him as well as you think." Wade replied. "I can wake what is needed."

"Not like this."

"I am only doing as you taught me." Wade smirked.

"Too strong." Taker told him.

"We will see." Wade replied before he vanished from Taker's grasp, vanishing back out under the door. Taker growled before he went to check on Randy. The younger man tossed fitfully on the bed. Taker moved to grab the sheet, placing it back over him. Touching Randy's forehead he soon was asleep again. He then left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

(Once again the muses ran away with us and this story is morphing into a supernatural one. Hope you all enjoy.)

The day went by uneventfully for John until that evening at the arena. He did a promo, although he did not have a match as Taker had already stated. He caught up with Randy in his private locker room after his promo. "Hey," He greeted, closing the door behind him. The Viper looked beyond sexy in his ring gear, his tan chest glistening with oil and sweat.

"Hey, so up for a ride tonight?" Randy asked John. "I have a promo then I just need to change."

John's eyes raked over Randy's almost naked body, taking in the noticeable bulge in the front of his black trunks. He gave a nod. "Sure...uh...I'll change and wait for you here."

"Works for me...Taker said since we are so close to Houston we should come there." Randy told him before heading for the door.

"Okay. Go get them, Viper." John grinned as he moved to pull out street clothing. Randy laughed as he headed out. It didn't take him long to get back and start changing. The men headed for the parking lot once they were both ready. Randy drove since he had been to Taker's place more times than John over the years. John enjoyed the night air from the open window as Randy drove.

Randy turned the radio on to distract him as he drove. Hey reached the large property and Randy made the drive to the cabin. "Well...here we are."

"Least I'm not here to be punished this time." John laughed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to get out.

"I still don't know how much of a punishment it was last time." Randy laughed as he got out.' John had to agree and both men walked to the cabin in the darkness. The moon was their only light.

Randy opened the door and Taker was standing inside, dressed in his jeans and a black tank top. He was looking over one of the walls that held some whips. John walked into the room dressed in a t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hey, Taker. Good to finally see you again." He greeted.

Taker slowly turned. "Hey, Boys...sorry I have been...indisposed this last week...you know how business can be." He replied slowly.

John nodded, trying to be polite. "Sure...I get that." His eyes travelled to the whips Taker was looking over.

"So, you wish to let out your fangs so to say, Randy?" Taker asked.

"Yes...bu-but not too far." Randy replied before swallowing hard.

"I get that...remember I can help tend to any injuries." Taker assured him. Randy gave a shaky breath but nodded.

John's body felt flushed as he looked at the men. "So...what do you two want me to do?"

"This is Randy's show tonight." Taker told him.

"Well, I guess first strip down for me." Randy told him. Randy walked for the wall of whips, looking them over, pulling down a long bull whip. He looked it over before taking the handle and snapping it in an empty direction with a loud crack as it cut the air.

John had his hands on his jeans when he decided to give Randy a little push. "Make me." He said defiantly. "If you want this body to play with come and take it like a man."

Randy looked at John then Taker. "Well, you heard him." Taker lightly laughed which from him was still deep and almost booming. Randy looked back at John, walking over to him. He touched the whip where it folded under John's chin.

His eyes darkened. "I said strip." He said darkly.

John's eyes were a swirling, dark blue as he returned the look. "And I said fucking do it yourself. Don't try to hold back from me. I want to feel it."

Randy pursed his lips before he slipped behind John, hooking the whip around John's neck, holding the end along with the handle pulling slightly. "Want me to choke you the fuck out?"

John's chest heaved at the actions and feeling. It was as if the two men fed off each other. "Fuck yeah I do."

Taker nodded slowly even if Randy may not have seen it. He turned his back to bring both ends of the whip over his shoulder to pull John's back against his back, tightening the braided leather over John's throat. John's cock twitched as he felt overpowered, the air cut off from his body. He felt the room begin to grow dark from lack of oxygen. He felt like a sick puppy as his cock was hardening from the abuse. Randy kept the pressure a few more moments. "Down Randy." Taker called out. Randy gave a shaky breath before he released his hold on the whip.

John slumped to the ground when Randy released him. He was temporarily unconscious from the lack of air. Randy turned to look as Taker walked over, looking John over crouching to check him before nodding to Randy. "Continue." Taker told him, standing back up. Randy moved to lay John on his back then proceeded to strip him down, working the dead weight the best he could. John was only out a minute or so. He woke when Randy was removing his jeans. At first he felt confused before it all came back to him.

Randy saw John's eyes as they shifted behind his lids. He climbed to straddle John's waist, putting his weight on him. "Back with me?" He asked darkly.

John looked at Randy. His own eyes reflected the desire and need his body was feeling. "Can't believe you choked me out...who do you think you are?" His voice was husky and laced with sexual arousal.

Randy chuckled leaning down. "You told me to." He smirked. "As for who I am...you know...and I think you know what I am capable of."

"Then stop all your big talk and fucking show me." John hissed, conviction in his tone. If someone would have been watching without knowing them they would have thought the men hated each other but the lust and heady desire almost made the room thick. Why did Taker's presence seem to bring out even more of the extreme sides of the two men? Randy moved an arm, pinning it tight against John's throat. He gave almost a seething look as his cock grew hard inside the confines of his jeans.

"Don't try to be the one barking orders." Randy gave a harder shove against the hard floor. "Got me?"

This was the side of Randy that made John feel alive again. The angry, passionate Viper who wanted to consume him. His chest heaved as he gave a slow nod, giving in but just a little. Randy released the pressure before he stood up. He grabbed John's arm. "Get up." He told him, giving a yank. John stood but his face was anything but sweetly submissive. His eyes were full of darkness and his cock stood hard against his toned stomach. Randy lead, almost pulled John toward one wall that looked empty except for shackles and chains. He began to secure John's wrists to the wall.

John panted as he felt rendered helpless. It made him feel even more heated to know he was at the mercy of the younger man. Randy ran his hand over John's exposed back then he did it again this time using his nails. "Go ahead, Randy." Taker told him in his drawn out tone. "Give him what he wants...I'll make sure he is in prime form in time." John's back arched slightly at the feeling. He wondered how Taker would keep his promise but somehow he knew he would. His breath came in short, heated pants.

Randy moved to pick up the dropped bullwhip. He felt the weight in his hand as he moved back for John. He cocked his head as if debating. "Do it!" Taker issued firmly. Randy pulled his arm back and swung, causing the loud crack to fill the air before a sharp, almost searing pain ripped over John's right shoulder. A pained cry passed John's lips as his body reacted to the sensation but he did not even try to say the safeword. Hidden in the sharp pain lay the deep pleasure of submission...having the control ripped from him in this way.

"Is this what you been wanting?" Randy asked before he gave a matching lash to John's left shoulder. A heated pant left his lips.

"Yes." John groaned out. "F-Fuck, yes." His body was on fire and his cock dripping. Next, John felt the searing sting as the whip struck a line over his cheeks, earning another satisfied sound from Randy. He then turned, moving to the display wall, looking over the other offerings.

John tried to regroup as his mind almost drifted from the adrenaline rush. He had to wonder what Taker thought of the display but figured the older man had probably seen it all over the years. Randy returned with a paddle. "Let's warm you up more." It was wooden with studs embedded into it. He stood off to John's side to bring it across John's ass with a satisfying crack, causing the studs to dig into John's flesh.

"Y-Yes! Just a little harder!" John encouraged in a tone he hardly recognized. He loved everything about the experience. The smell of leather, the way his hands clenched in the restraints, the pain and burning need. It was all foreplay to him.

Randy gave another swing, moving it slightly but some of the stud imprints still overlapped. He moved one hand to his cock, giving a firm squeeze. John spread his legs apart more to give himself a firm base. His ass felt warm from the blows. "Are you getting hard? Seeing me like this make you want to fuck me?" He asked lowly.

"You have no clue." Randy panted. He looked at Taker. "You having any part?"

"This your show, Randy." Taker replied.

"Why don't you take a load off?" Randy told him. Taker nodded, moving to grab a chair. He smirked as he opened the jeans he was in before sitting. Randy went to put the paddle back before grabbing some cuffs. He walked to John, freeing one hand bringing it behind him and putting a new cuff on before he did the same with the other hand.

John waited to see what Randy was going to do to him now as he was not in the position to resist any longer. Randy led him over near Taker. "Kneel...you're going to blow him while I fuck you." Randy told John. Taker almost smirked with a cool smile as he shifted to begin lowering his jeans and briefs. John slowly knelt in front of the older man. Something about Taker just demanded respect. Once Taker's lower half was exposed he looked at the long, thick member that was definitely to scale with his large frame. He leaned forward to take the head past his lips.

Taker took his hands to grip John's head to guide him. Randy then went to strip down before going into the one bedroom for lube. John's ocean blue eyes raised to watch Taker as he took his cock deeper. For a brief moment he thought he saw emotion flash in the older man's eyes but it was difficult to read. Randy returned and moved behind John on the floor. He looked closer at the marks he caused and took a hand, raking his nails over the indented flesh. The feeling caused his cock to jerk. John moaned around Taker's cock at the touch. He loved the feeling of being restrained between the two men.

Randy took one hand, raking over one of the welts on John's shoulder. "Fuck, he looks good."  
"Well, get a feel of him already then." Taker told him as he began to control the speed and depth of John's mouth on him working John deeper. Randy moved closer behind John, taking his cock to work between those marked globes of flesh and worked inside with a heated moan.

John tried to take Taker all the way but the man was so well endowed he choked a time or two on the sheer thickness of it. He gave a lustful moan as Randy began to stretch him out.

"Mmmm... That's good, Johnny...fucking hungry slut aren't you?" Randy moaned, using one hand to hold John's cuffed wrists while the other played with the marks on John's shoulder rubbing and scratching at it. He was almost fascinated by the feeling and redness to it.

Taker almost laughed at John's attempts to take him all. "Like that, John? Having your throat fucked raw." He grumbled deeply with a moan of his own. John gave a hum of agreement to both men as his mouth was currently stuffed to capacity. It was such a turn on to hear the lust and desire in both men for him. He would never admit it but being used this way was beyond freeing for him. His eyes raised to look at the Dead Man, showing the swirling emotions he was experiencing. "What's that...want to feel more?" Taker asked thickly. He pushed down on John's head, essentially choking John, cutting off his air. Randy moaned as he pounded John. He could feel as John's body was reacting to them. After a few moments Taker released the pressure, allowing John's head up slightly.

John gagged at the treatment. His head felt almost foggy from the feeling of being pushed. His own member was so hard it was throbbing, his swollen balls tight. His blue eyes watered from the unexpected actions of Taker's but they were almost glassy from lust. "Mmm. You love being used...being our toy and bitch." Taker moaned as he pushed John deep again. "Mmm... Love feeling your throat squeezing, trying to get air...trying to stretch to get more."

Randy panted with a moan, moving his hand from the mark to under John to grasp his cock, giving a firm squeeze. "Fuck, he's like stone under there." John felt the room spin at the dual feeling of being choked by Taker while Randy grabbed his throbbing cock. He had never felt such strong sexual desire in all his life. He gagged again, his throat tightening around Taker's cock while his inner muscles squeezed Randy's manhood.

Taker pulled back some and patted John's cheek. "No going out on me yet, Boy." He told him.

"Damn, almost there." Randy moaned as he started to jerk John. John breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to focus on working Taker's cock. His body was heated but Randy still had not hit his prostate just right to cause extra stimulation.

"That's it." Taker told him with a moan. "Ready for me, Boy?" Randy tried to shift his movements. John moaned at Taker's question. He wanted to taste the older man. "Good...not like you have mu...mmm much choice." Taker told him before he groaned out as he started to cum. He held John's head still until he felt him swallow.

John gasped for air once his mouth was freed. He looked at Taker, his face almost dripping from sweat. "G-Glad you enjoyed."

Taker slowly nodded. He oddly didn't seem to be panting and his expression was calm. "I did...now you two boys finish your fun." He smirked.

Randy let go of John pulling back. "Okay, Johnny...on your back." John noticed Randy was calling him by name instead of slut or bitch and some of the coldness had left his tone. He moved to slowly lay down on top of his bound arms. The coldness may have left the voice, but the fire still burned in his eyes as Randy grabbed John's legs, yanking him closer to move and push back in. "Perfect." He claimed as he braced one hand on John's shoulder, gripping in with his nails before using his other hand to jerk John again. "I seem to hit your...buttons better this way." He smirked as he gave a few quick, hard thrusts.

John's head went back with a moan as Randy seemed to locate his prostate almost instantly. "F-Fuck..right there."

"Mmmm. Told you I hit your button this way." Randy almost chuckled with a moan as he picked up speed.

John almost felt his toes curl as his head went back. "Fuck...building so strong...smack my cock. Smack it hard." He almost begged. His normal pride was gone with his need so strong to release.

Randy moved his hand from John's shoulder to slap his face. "Trying to order me?! Ask….beg….plead." Randy told him thickly, giving John a second slap to his face.

The sting to John's face felt like a caress to him. He swallowed hard, fighting the inner battle to not give in but his need was so strong. "P-Please...slap my cock...hard. I beg you." He said finally.

Randy smirked with a groan before he pinned John's shoulder again releasing his cock to slap it hard twice before moving to grasp John's balls in a firm squeeze. Randy moaned out himself with heave pants as he felt near his own end. "Oh, fuck yeah...take it...Mmmm... Fuck…." He grunted with his teeth bared.

The rough treatment was all the older man needed to reach his end. John cried out as his abused cock emptied itself, shooting to coat anything in its path. "Fuck yeah...shoot on my face." John asked. He could hardly believe he was saying the words. It was so...demeaning.

Randy pulled out and moved to pin John's bound arms with his legs as he then moved a hand to jerk himself off right over John's lower face. "Gonna try to catch it in your mouth, Slut?" Randy moaned as he head when back. "Or should i just paint you?" His body shuddered slightly. "Decide quick...Mmmm."

"Paint me." John moaned, still riding high from his own orgasm. For some unexplainable reason he wanted to be degraded.

"Close your eyes or it can burn." Taker told John.

Randy's moaned, stroking faster just as thick streams started to come out, hitting John's chin and cheeks. "Oh fuck." He cried before he finished and sat back sitting on John's chest, panting for breath. John had closed his eyes quickly when Taker spoke. He opened them slowly after a few minutes. They were content and at peace for the first time in days. His body had gotten what it craved.

Randy slowly moved to roll off from John, sprawling on the floor next to him. Taker stood up, fixing his jeans. "Roll to your side, John...or sit up and I'll free your hands while Randy regains his wits." He laughed. John managed to sit up. His bare body showed welts from the whip made worse by Randy's attention to them. Taker knelt to free John's hands rubbing the wrists. "The way you talked, Randy, I expected worse...maybe some blood." He lightly touched the welts. " Well, more blood anyway. These are nothing." He laughed.

John panted at the touch. "I wouldn't have minded...more blood." He admitted softly.

"Maybe next time." Randy weakly laughed.

"Go clean up, Randy...then head for the guest house...I'll tend to John here as I said I would." Taker told him.

Randy slowly sat up, looking confused. "I'm not staying?"

"Just for the night...you will see John for breakfast." Taker told him. Randy wanted to object but something in him felt he didn't dare. Taker had opened his place to them so he slowly started to get up,

John looked a little lost but did not want to piss Taker off when he had given him such a gift. If not for the older man Randy would have been too afraid to do the things he did. He glanced at Taker then at Randy. "See you in the morning, Ran."

Randy looked at John then Taker, nodding. "I'll just quickly wash...I can shower there." He replied, gathering his clothing. He then headed for the one bedroom, using the bathroom sink to clean his cock off before dressing.

"You can try to stand when you feel ready." Taker told John, offering a hand. "I think you will be shakier than you realize at first."

John took Taker's hand to stand up. He was honestly taken back by how his legs wanted to almost buckle under him as he wobbled. "Fuck...guess you were right."

Taker laughed. "I have had my share of experiences."

Randy came out dressed, looking at the two men. "Well, I guess I'll make my way to the guest house….see you both in the morning."

"Night, Randy." Taker told him.

John wondered why Randy had to leave. They always cuddled after a hard play session. "Night. Don't I get a kiss goodnight?"

"Oh...yeah...of course." Randy walked over to them, leaning in to kiss John on the lips then the cheek. He was reluctant to leave, but knew Taker had his methods of things and he had to let him work or John's back would not be camera ready for the next show. He turned, heading outside to the rental car to make the short drive.

"Let's get you cleaned." Taker told John, hooking an arm around John to support him toward the bedroom.

John let the older man help him to the bedroom. He felt so tired and drained after the adrenaline left his body. "Is there a reason Randy had to go?" He had to ask.

"Just the way I work things." Taker told him, leading him for the bathroom. John could see a bench inside the shower stall. "Wash yourself the best you can...I will be back to help with your back and ass." Taker told him.

John nodded and moved to step into the shower stall. He had his footing a little more although he was still exhausted so he took a seat. He saw a bar of soap nearby and used it to wash his body, including Randy's cum from his face.

Taker helped set the water for John before he excused himself from the room for a few moments. He set the nightstand with the needed ointments for after John's shower. John was grateful Taker was giving him some aftercare but he hated the thought of sleeping without Randy. After all the harshness he craved the love and affection his boyfriend offered. He washed in the warm spray as best he could. Taker made his way back to the bathroom. "How you coming along?"

"Okay. Think I got most of it." John replied.

"Good." Taker removed his shirt. "Try to stand and brace on the wall so I can get your shoulders and ass." He moved the curtain so he could try to reach behind John without getting his lower half wet. John stood and placed his hands against the wall to brace himself. He parted his legs slightly to give a firmer base so that Taker could reach his ass easily. Taker took the cloth and soap to begin washing him down. "Hmm he got your ass a little worse then I realized...you're gonna feel that sting for a few days." He almost joked.

"I'll be fine. I'm a tough SOB." John replied. He left out the part that he had loved every moment of the pain.

"And I'm sure you will give an inward shudder every time the feeling hits you when you sit." Taker smirked as he worked over the mared flesh. "You can rinse." John wondered how Taker seemed to read him so well as he rinsed. It was like he knew everything without it having to be said. Taker grabbed a towel near by. "Here you go, John." He held it for him.

John took the towel and dried off before wrapping it around his waist. "Thanks." His legs still felt a little wobbly. "I think my body is beyond tired." He admitted.

"Well, let's get you to the bed...I won't be offended if you fall asleep while I tend to you." Taker chuckled before he moved to guide John into the bedroom. John gave a small chuckle. When they reached the large bed John all but fell on his stomach onto it. The towel fell from around his waist to expose him.

Taker took in the full display before he went to begin his work, first applying one thick ointment over the welts to John's shoulders. He looked at John before removing a pen knife from his jeans. He exposed the blade, nicking his finger tip then applying a few drops on the ointments before he slowly rubbed it into the skin.

"Feels good." John mumbled as his head rested in his arms. "Thank you so much...I've been needing this so long but Ran was afraid."

"It's fine, John. I thought he was planning or worried about going farther." Taker told him as he finished massaging John's shoulders. He then grabbed some kind of amber colored oil, pouring a little in his hands before he rubbed it on John's ass kneading it into the flesh.

John groaned at the feeling. "N-Never had a massage like this...it's nice. As for Ran I think he wants to but it scares him. I wouldn't mind harder...more brutal."

"Maybe he's worried about hurting you real bad...that or something that can't be hidden so easily?" Taker pondered as he finished.

"Maybe." John gave a sigh. "Oh, well. I'll take what I can get I guess. Some is better than none at all."

"Very true." Taker replied before he took a blanket to cover John up. "You wish me to join you...or give you space?"

John was shocked by the words as he knew Taker had his wife. "You would...stay with me?"

"I was planning on it...in case Randy was harsher and you needed more tending to." Taker replied simply.

"Sure then...I like the company." John agreed with a yawn.

"I'll help you shift over...I need the room." Taker joked with a dry humor before he moved to grab John, sliding him more to one side. He then sat on the bed to remove his boots before slipping into the bed partly propping himself up. "Night, John."

"Night." John mumbled before closing his eyes. He drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds, his body taking the rest it needed.

Taker tucked his hands behind his head relaxing as John slept. "I could offer all you want." He mused to himself. "But I woke you for Randy...now he just needs to wake up."

Meanwhile, Randy was driving down the road to a guest house Taker had on his property. He kept wondering why he couldn't stay? Why didn't he want him there? He could have stayed in the main room while Taker tended to John's injuries. His brow knitted as a thick fog seemed to fill the air in the direction he was heading. "What the hell? Fog at night?" He cut the headlights low to not blind himself. He also went slow in case something ran out in front of him. He heard a bang and the car swerved from a blow out. He got control and stopped. He looked out, seeing his visibility getting even more limited. "Fuck." He opened the door to get out. He tried to use the light inside the car to check to see the cause of the bang. He saw the front passenger tire blew. "Really?" He coughed, feeling a tightness. The fog was so dense he could barely see his hand. He wanted to wave it off like a thick smoke of course it didn't budge.

Anyone on the outside would have seen the thick mist like fog was just around Randy, blocking his senses from the outside world. He tried to think which way to go that he would need to find his way and get the bags in the morning...or sleep in the car. He took another gasping breath, feeling light headed. He headed back for the driver's side of the car to get in. His world felt like it was spinning, going from a dense fog into blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

(I don't normally update during the week but had a little free time to edit today so here is the next chapter. Let us know how we are doing. On an unrelated note, I'm so happy to hear that John, Randy, Seth, and Bray will all be back within the next month.) Rose

John slept the sleep of a dead man for most of the night. Early morning, he moved to lay close to Taker on instinct, used to being held by Randy's warm body in the bed. His cropped head ended up lying in Taker's lap. Taker's lips curled in an amused smirk as he looked down. He took a large hand, scratching John's head. "You would make a cute pet." He chuckled to himself. John have a dimpled smile at the touch to his head. In his mind, Randy was being more attentive than normal as his boyfriend was not a morning person. Taker moved his hand to feel where the marks were on John's shoulder. Visually they had faded, leaving behind a dull ache as a reminder. Taker's finger felt faintly cool on John's flesh.

John gave a moan at the touch and the slight pain. "So good." He mumbled, half asleep. Taker gave another smirk before he shifted his head and the blanket off John to check over the remnants of the marked flesh of John's ass. They didn't heal as much as the shoulders. Since they would be hidden by John's clothing Taker didn't worry about them. His hand trailed John's back until his fingertips brushed the top curve of the tinted flesh. John gave a heated whine at the touch even while asleep. It seemed his body craved the remnants of pain.

"Hmmm. Like that do you?" Taker asked low and thickly. He ran his hand lower before running short nails back up over the tinted flesh to excite the nerves there. Something in his touch, while cool was like fire to the veins. John's back arched a little, a moan passing his lips. His cock wanted to thicken from the feeling Taker was causing. Taker moved his hand to grope a little more firmly, his eyes and senses taking in how John's body was reacting. "Mmm..." John mumbled out. His top leg raised to straddle Taker, exposing his ass more as if his body was asking for more attention.

Taker groaned slightly. "Fuck, Boy...how far will you go in your sleep?" He faintly mused out loud. John's moans quieted some when Taker stopped touching him. His breathing still sounded deep to show he was not fully awake. Out of curiosity, Taker took his other hand to take a hold of John's hand, moving it over the bulge of his jeans. He then went to grope John's ass again.

John groaned at the feeling. His hand moved over Taker's bulge, rubbing it slightly. Taker groaned at the feeling, leaning his head back as he continued. He couldn't believe how open John was to things even in his sleep. He let a finger slide between John's cheeks, taking the feeling. The oil on his skin was still slightly present. If anything, being asleep removed John's need to fight submission. While awake he constantly hid his need behind loud protesting but it was all stripped away now. Needy moans left his lips. "Mmm...fuck me."

A deep heated sound emanated from Taker's chest at the words. He knew he could so easily progress, but did he dare? Was it right? He moved his hand and leaned near John's ear. "I'm not Randy." He whispered thickly. He didn't want John to wake up and feel he took advantage of him.

John seemed to stir at the unique voice. "N...Huh?" His eyes opened slowly and he almost jumped, seeing Taker was in bed with him. A deep blush came over his cheeks as he realized he had been asking the Dead Man to fuck him. "S-Sorry...I forgot...thought Randy was giving me a good wake-up call." His voice was a little husky from sleep and arousal.

"I admit...that was partly my fault." Taker replied, looking John's now exposed body as the blanket moved when he did. "I can still help you out if you wish." His voice was deep, smooth...almost mesmerizing. As he spoke he palmed his bulge.

John licked his dry lips, feeling conflicted. He wanted to so badly. "I want to...but do you think Ran would approve? I don't want to hurt him." He said at last.

"I can't answer for him...we know it is fine when he can watch." Taker replied before he shifter to roll toward John. Taker took a hand, tracing over John's chest with the same fiery feel to his veins. The same spark of a feeling in his eyes John saw before returned to his almost glowing green orbs.

John shuddered as he felt almost consumed by the strong look of the older man. "Maybe he won't mind...if he does I'll be more careful." John relented in between hard pants of breath.

Taker slowly pulled his hand back. "Hands and knees, John." Taker told him firmly before he went to get from the bed, stripping from his jeans and briefs. John opened his mouth to smart off, telling Taker to make him but something inside him wouldn't allow it. He moved to his hands and knees instead without a word of complaint. "Good, Boy." Taker replied. He moved to the nightstand, opening it. "This will feel real good." He commented as he took a bottle out, applying a silky liquid to his already engorged cock.

John could not explain why he felt so turned on but his body was almost on fire as he waited. His ass ached to be stretched and filled. Taker moved to the foot of the bed before getting up behind John, taking in a better look at Randy's handiwork. He gave one cheek a firm swat. John's head lowered as he gave a groan. The slap seemed to send jolts all the way to his hard cock. "Fuck, Taker...so heated."

"Good." Taker replied simply, slapping the other cheek. "Tell me you want me to fuck you until I get my fill of you, Boy."

John's face flushed. He was used to protesting and being forced to bottom, not begging for it like a slut. The inner turmoil went on a few moments before he relented. "Fuck me...until you get your fill, Taker."

"I plan on it." Taker repled as he place a hand on John's hip, the other grasping his firm member, pushing it between John's cheeks and into his tight hole. He then moved his other hand so he held both hips before he snapped forward, burying his length deep.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed at the stretch. Taker was larger than Randy or even any toys he had used in the past. "A-And I thought Ran was big."

"And you crave every inch...don't you, Boy?" Taker commented as he pulled back to slam forward again. He faintly laughed as he pulled back again. This time, pushing slowly forward. Unlike Randy who couldn't jolt his body like this, Taker's cock seemed to ignite all the nerves inside.

"Oh, fuck." John moaned out at the almost foreign feeling. It seemed every nerve in his body was being jolted by the older man. "R-Ran can never hit the right spot like this...I have to be on my back."

"He fucks you like a lover." Taker went back to giving a few hard thrusts. "I fuck you like the bitch you want to be treated like." He commented. John's face flushed yet again at the truth spoken. It was awkward for him to admit things he wanted out loud. "Taken, degraded...used….you crave it all like a starving man." Taker told John, continuing his hard, deep thrusts between words with heated moans. He wrapped one arm around John's waist as he moved his other large hand to the back of John's neck near the shoulders. He pushed downward with a firm pressure. "Lower and I'll really pound ya, Boy."

John immediately lowered like a man hypnotized. Taker's words stoked the desires that had always been there, making them bubble to the surface. It was refreshing to be with a man sexually who was not afraid to give him what he needed. Taker's hand on John's neck pushed the younger man's head down into the bed. He leaned his body over John so he was literally trusting downward into John's now loosened body. He used his arm that was around John's body to help hold him up so he wouldn't collapse to the bed. Deep moans filled the air from Taker's mouth as he moved his hard length inside John. Nails scratched at the flesh near their perch. John had never felt anything like this. It was forceful...dominate. And it made him want to scream out in ecstasy. "G-Going to make me cum soon." He warned Taker as his cock throbbed.

"And...I'll still take my fill of you, Boy." Taker told him thickly.

The words somehow heated John more. No one had ever called him boy before and the fact that Taker was older than him was a new dynamic. "I...I want you to." He admitted between loud groans. He could feel the sexual tension building high inside him.

"Good….Wasn't giving you the option anyway." Taker moaned. The nails on John's flesh began to feel sharper to him. Scratching and digging in with every harsh thrust.

John had never been taken this way before. The strength was almost superhuman. He cried out as the pain and stimulation caused him to release, spraying the bed under him. The waves seemed to drag on as Taker ' s constant pounding encouraged it. "Oh, shit...fuck."

"Don't worry. It can be cleaned." Taker commented as if downplaying John's intense feeling...as if John's outcry was over the mess and not what he felt. Taker moaned deeply and continued his pace. His nails may have let up slightly as his senses picked up not just the smell of John's release but also hints of blood in the air.

John never thought he was the type but his body seemed to crave the feeling of being pushed past his own pleasure. He gave small moans as his spent body was rattled. "Mmmm That's it, Boy...feels good." Taker's deep tone rumbled. "How much more you think you have in ya, Boy?"

"You can keep going." John panted, once again embarrassed to admit it out loud. "I - It still feels good."

"Oh, you have no clue how far I can push myself if I want to." Taker panted a breath. He moved his hand from John's lower neck to look, seeing the tiny droplets of blood from his nails. His lips curled slightly in an almost snarl.

"Fuck, you're a machine." John completed. He knew some guys had issues once they reached an older age. "I...love Randy...but no one has ever given it to me like this."

Taker gave a rumbling chuckle. "Thanks...think I'm about there though." He told John before he dipped his head down, running his long tongue over the tiny pinprick like cuts between John's shoulders. A deep moan rumbled his chest and passed his lips before giving a few final thrusts before he cried out with a satisfied groan as he came. He slowly removed his arm from around John's body and pushed himself back to his knees, slowly pulling out.

John was almost in shock as he fell to the bed. He gave a weak chuckle. "Hell of a wakeup."

"I'll let you get your wits to ya while I go shower." Taker chuckled before he got off the bed. Now the act was over oddly the older man didn't seem the least bit winded. He turned, heading for the bathroom.

John watched Taker leave in utter amazement. The guy had just fucked him into the mattress for who knows how long and he didn't even seem tired. John had a feeling he was hooked on the Dead Man. "Fuck." He whispered. As Taker took a shower he debated tending to the small cuts he made. He then shook them off. They were small enough that they wouldn't be noticeable in a couple hours. He finished and came out still drying with a towel. "Your turn...if you can walk." He laughed.

John gave a smile as he turned to stand slowly, walking to the bathroom. "Damn, had I known you were into guys and such a stud I would have pushed you harder during our feud just to piss you off more." He commented.

Taker laughed. "Maybe I need to push you harder next time." He smirked. John gave a gulp as his body wanted to give a heated shudder at the idea. He nodded before continuing to the bathroom to clean off. Taker chuckled to himself as he moved to get dressed.

John returned a few minutes later and looked for his clothes from the night before. "Thanks...for everything." He told the older man. "I've been...frustrated."

"Of course." Taker replied. He saw John looking. "Your things are still in the main room."

John nodded. He walked to the main room and found his clothes on the floor where Randy had left them after choking him out. He dressed and then rejoined Taker in the bedroom. Taker was stripping the sheet off the bed. "I can drive you over to see Randy...then you guys can eat there or head out." Taker informed John, hearing him enter the room.

John nodded. "Sounds good...thanks." He hoped his boyfriend had slept well without him and would not be too pissed about Taker. "Um...I'll talk to Ran about what happened..see if private playing is allowed at times."

"Of course." Taker replied. He moved to the bathroom, grabbing his shirt slipping it on. "Okay. I have my truck outside." He headed for the main room then outside. John followed behind the older man. It was still early morning and the sun was just rising. Taker locked up before getting in the truck with John. He started it up and took off. It wasn't a long drive before they saw a car stopped on the road with the driver door open. "Isn't that your rental?" Taker asked as slowed down closer to it.

"Yeah...what the hell?" John exclaimed, looking. "Looks like it broke down. Why didn't Ran call me?"

"Don't know." Taker stopped the truck, stepping out. "Maybe he knew you were out of it." He walked over to it, looking around. "Hmm a flat. No sign of him though. Did he take one of the bags?"

John looked in the back after hopping from the truck. "Shit...no. He must have been out of it too. How long a walk would it be for him?"

"Maybe a quarter mile...if he went the right direction and stuck to the road." Taker replied. He pulled out his phone. He dialed Randy first. "Hmmm voicemail." He hung up. "Must be dead or no signal."

Taker dialed another number. "Hun, is Gunner home?...I had a few guys stop by and one was heading to the guest house. Found his car, but no sign of him. Can you see if he will run over there then call me back?...thanks." Taker hung up, heaving a sigh. "My boy can get over there pretty fast and see if Randy made it there or not."

"He has to be...where else would he be?" John wondered, looking around.

"If he wandered off who knows. I have a good amount of land." Taker told John. He headed back for the truck. "We can check some of the outbuildings I have near here. I have equipment and supplies stored. Just hope he didn't stumble by the bulls."

"Fuck." The worry could be heard in John's tone as he walked to the truck. He loved his boyfriend and prayed he was okay. Once in the two men made the short drive to the closest building to check it out. While Taker checked things out, his phone rang. "Hello...Yeah...damn...Yeah, grab a few hands and help me look...Randy Orton...Yeah thanks, Kid." Taker sighed, hanging up.

John's heart began to race as he looked at Taker. "He's not there?"

Taker shook his head. "Gunner said it doesn't look like anyone's been there a few days. I may have an Idea." He pulled his phone out, making a call. "Jessie? Hey I need your hounds….yeah, I know...well, seems a friend of mine got lost in the night...Well, of course I do how else would they do it? Just head for the old cabin. You'll see us by a car...see ya then." He hung up. "Okay. Come on." Taker headed back for the truck. John's eyes looked worried as he followed Taker. He got into the truck, swallowing a lump of fear in his throat. Randy had to be okay.

When they got back to the car, Taker looked at John. "I want you to pull out Randy's gear bag for me." John nodded. He jumped out of the truck and moved to grab Randy's bag. The strong scent of his boyfriend's cologne hit his nose and he blinked back tears of worry as he held it. As John was working with the bag he could hear and see a beat up SUV heading on the road towards him. It stopped a few feet away and an older man stepped out. He could have reminded someone of an old prospector. He was thin and weathered looking with white hair and scraggly beard. He headed for John. "Good day, Sir." He greeted John then looked toward the truck Taker was in, exchanging a few words.

He then headed for John. "Don't you worry...we'll find your friend...just open the bag for me while I grab my boys." He turned heading back for his vehicle. John opened the bag and waited. He hoped the older man was as competent as he was confident. The man made his way back with three hound dogs, pulling them on chains. "Okay, Boys...time for a game...you like this game." He told them as he guided them to the bag. He controlled them with one hand while reaching in the bag for a t-shirt. He gave a whiff himself before holding it out. "Okay, Boys...come at it." The dog yipped and barked, circling him then the shirt. He then freed them from the chains. "FIND!" He yelled and the three dogs took off first smelling around the car.

"They won't hurt him...will they?" John worried. He did not know how aggressive the dogs were.

The old man looked at John quickly then kept an eye on the dogs. "Nah...only if he tries to threaten them." He looked as one sniffed and pawed with a faint growl then took off, the other two following it. Taker got out of the truck, moving near John. "Hope you're up to running." He commented before he and the old man followed the path the dogs were taking.

"Of course." John said. He would do anything for Randy and right now he was full of adrenaline.

"Should have brought the off-roader." The old man commented after a half hour of chasing the dogs.

"Told you before you should place a tracker on their collars." Taker told him back. They were in a wooded part of Taker's vast property. The dogs all stopped outside a cave entrance. "Damn." Taker grumbled to himself. "Okay, Jessie...call them back."

The old man looked then whistled. The dogs calmed and looked before padding over to him to re-chain them.

"How the hell did Randy get all the way back here?" John had to wonder, looking at the cave. "Why didn't he just stick to the road?"

"Not sure." Taker replied. "Head on back, Jessie...I got this."

"Of course, Sir." The old man replied,

"John, stay out here...please. This thing is a network of tunnels. I don't need you getting lost in them. " Taker told the younger man.

John nodded, knowing he had to trust the older man's judgement. "Okay."

"I'll try not to be too long." Taker replied John before he headed inside. Strange mold grew on the walls that faintly illuminated the walls in an eerie glow. He walked for a bit, needing to duck at times. He then closed his eyes before vanishing into a large mist that could flow easily through the passageways that led to a network of catacombs. He rematerialized in a large cavern that was filled with small chambers.

He looked around before he called out. "WADE! WHERE ARE YOU!" He saw as a mist flowed from an upper chamber and Wade appeared in front of him.

"What is it?" Wade asked.

"Don't act dumb...it isn't you. Where's Randy?" Taker asked with a faint snarl.

"Randy...Randy...hmmm, why would I know?" Wade asked with a smirk.

"His trail was followed to here. Your own traces are around his abandoned car. You also can't seem to leave him alone." Taker told him firmly.

"You had yours...I want mine." Wade replied with a chuckle.

"What?" Taker looked puzzled.

"You want John...you got John. I want Randy...I'll have...well, I had him." Wade smirked. "Now I'm just finishing things."

"Finishing things?" Taker growled.

"Yeah...finishing wakening him...finishing things like you did with me." Wade replied simply.

"WHAT!? NO...you can end up killing him. I had no choice with you...It was that or let you die of your injuries." Taker protested.

"I already began." Wade told him.

"How? I never taught you!" Taker about roared.

"You should have kept your library better guarded than." Wade laughed before he vanished, floating back to the upper chamber. Taker took chase after him, appearing in a large space that was lit by laid on the ground, stripped nude. The chandles only showed off his pale appearance. Plumes of smoke burned from bowls sitting at each corner around his body. Wade stood by, watching him as Taker moved closer.

"You better hope it takes." Taker told him. "Or I'll rip your throat out myself."

"What, because of your new precious toy?" Wade asked.

"Because he is my friend." Taker told him. "And what am I to tell John if I come back out alone?"

"That you didn't find him." Wade replied matter of fact.

"Then he will want to rip my property apart until we find him." Taker yelled, losing his cool.

"You could come clean like you did your wife." Wade laughed. "Maybe he will understand."

Taker growled. "You insolent child." He turned, vanishing from sight and back through the large network of tunnels until he neared the entrance, turning back. He walked back out before he collapsed to his knees, feeling drained.

John rushed to Taker's side, thinking the man was light headed from lack of air in the cave. "Y-You couldn't find him?" Panic laced his tone.

"He..he'll be back." Taker slowly tried to stand. He looked at John. His brow knitted. He so wanted to kill Wade for this, but he had no choice. "We need to go have a talk."

"Wait...we're leaving him in the cave?" John exclaimed. "We can talk after we get him out. Should I call 911 for help?"

"We can't yet...something happened…" Taker sighed, shielding his face. "Can we head into the trees more for some shade?"

John's face was drawn with worry as he walked into the trees. Shade was the last thing on his mind. "You're scaring me." He told Taker once they were both there.

Taker sat under the shade of a tree, leaning back. "Seems my actions have placed me in a particularly sticky situation...and Randy in danger." He told John with a deep sigh. "I need you to try to have an open mind...but at the same time keep things secret."

John stayed standing as he could not relax. "I will...just tell me why we have to leave Randy in the cave. It can't be good for him in there."

"It would be worse if I brought him out." Taker replied. "I am sure you have heard rumors over the years about me? My unusual hobbies...areas of study?"

John gave a slow nod. "I've heard a few things." He had to wonder what this had to do with his boyfriend.

"Most are true." Taker told him. "One trip I took about...twenty years ago changed things...changed me. Well, about five years ago...because of my actions...the same happened to another." He lowered his head, running his hand over it and through his hair. "Now it is with Randy." He almost whispered.

John walked closer to the older man. His voice was in a panic. "What do you mean changed? What happened to my boyfriend?"

"He still will be." Taker answered faintly. "But he may be more open to his impulses...but also influenced by other things. He will have certain...drives." Taker sighed a deep breath. "Just need to hope the change finishes...if I had tried to bring him out now...it would have killed him."

"What are you talking about?" John tried not to yell. "What change?"

"It is not an exact term...the closest I can give you that you would understand is Vampire." Taker replied almost simply.

"T-That's crazy!" John sputtered. "Vampires aren't real! Is this a prank and Randy's in on it?"

"I told you the term isn't exact...and no...no prank. I wish it was." Taker replied. "There is a drawn out process...and once it is started it can't be stopped without killing the person."

"T-This is crazy! You did this to him?" John felt almost light headed from rage and worry. "We trusted you...came to you for help. Why would you do this? Just so he would let go more with me?"

"It wasn't me...but the one I changed five years ago." Taker told him. I knew they were drawn to Randy...bu-but I honestly didn't think it would go this far. I didn't even know they had the knowledge to do it."

John's chest heaved as he lowered his head. Nothing made any sense. "This is crazy...you want me to believe someone is changing my boyfriend into a vampire? And who the fuck do they think they are? Randy is MINE! We only play with others. He loves me."

"I do not know their full reason...unless they think by doing so will join Randy to them. They listened and obeyed my for over three years." Taker told him.

"This is bullshit! They can't have him!" John hissed. "Who the fuck is it?"

"Wade." Taker replied simply.

John's eyes widened in shock. "He played with me while Randy watched...we had fun." He closed his eyes, taking a breath before opening them. "If this is honestly the truth...show me something...some kind of proof that you are what you claim to be."

"I am honestly a little...drained." Taker told him. He looked around. "Maybe a little something." He held up his hand he turned the palm up, curling his fingers slightly like someone holding a ball. "Look closely." John moved to look where Taker had directed him.

Taker closed his eyes and John could see at Taker's nails grew faintly and appeared faintly pointed in appearance. "Fuck." John whispered. He sat down before he would fall down on the ground. "So...Randy will be like you? He'll still want me...won't he?"

"It will take him time to learn...adjust. As for wanting you...he should...even if Wade tries to influence him in some manners." Taker replied, lowering his hand back down. "We have a long walk to the truck...we should head back and get you some food." Taker slowly went to stand looking faintly wobbly.

"I'm not going anywhere until Randy comes out. I'll not just leave him here." John said stubbornly. His jaw was tight with determination.

"It won't be before tonight at the earliest...I also don't know how wise it will be for you to be the first thing he crosses." Taker told him. "He will be weak, tired, confused...reacting on instinct to calm the confusion and hunger."

"I'm not leaving." John repeated. "I love him...he would never walk away and just leave me in there."

"You don't get what I am saying...you want to waste a whole day and not eat? Do you want to risk getting attacked when he does come out?" Taker tried to remain calm. "What will being a watchdog achieve?"

"I can't leave. What if he doesn't make it?" Tears wanted to burn John's eyes. He lowered his head as he seemed dizzy from the day's exercise, stress, and lack of food.

"You won't know either way sitting here will you? What good will you be to him if you're weak yourself?" Taker told him. John finally nodded and went to stand. His legs almost wanted to give way as he stumbled. "I know a more direct path." Taker commented, leading John through the trees coming out within sight of the truck in about half the time that the dogs ran them. John almost collapsed once he climbed in the truck. He kept his face looking out the window so Taker would not see the tears wanting to blur his vision. What was happening to Randy?


	8. Chapter 8

(Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. It means so much to use both.) Jade Rose and Rose

Taker got in and made the drive to the main house. He parked and got out. "Shell can whip up breakfast for us." He told John, waiting on him. John just nodded. He did not trust his voice as he wiped his now bloodshot eyes and climbed from the truck. Heading inside the smell of meat filled the air. "SHELLY!" He yelled out. "Kitchen, Dear." She called out. Taker led John that way. She looked over. "Damn, no luck?"

"Yes and no...mind getting us some chow and I'll fill you in?" Taker asked.

"Of course...you guys sit." She told them.

John's legs wanted to give out as he sat in the chair. All the running not to mention the earlier fun with Taker had him drained. "C-Could I get a glass of juice or something?" He asked in a hoarse tone.

"I'll get you some orange juice." Taker told John, moving to get a tall glass, pouring two cups of juice bringing them to the table. "Cook like you do for Gunner and his friends."

"Oh boy...no problem." Michelle replied.

John drank the juice quickly as his hand was shaking and he felt weak. "T-Thanks."

"No problem...had a work out today." Taker dryly joked. "Maybe I should bring the pitcher over."

John gave a shaky smile. "I think we both did."

Taker laughed before moving to the fridge, bringing back the half filled pitcher of juice. He set it down within John's reach. "So, what did you mean by yes and no?" Michelle asked as she flipped some ham steaks.

"Wade has him...and...hmmm...He's attempting to change him...like I did him." Taker grumbled.

"What? That ignorant ass!" She exclaimed. "Why? Does he have a reason?"

"Besides he has an odd obsession with Randy...none I know of." Taker told her.

"He knows there is a risk right?" She wondered. "I just know what you told me."

"Don't know if he weighed it...I warned him if it doesn't work though." Taker told her. "I'll take Wade out myself."

"What could you do to him that won't have repercussions on you though?" She sounded concerned.

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that point." Taker told her, taking a drink of his juice.

"He had no right! Randy is my boyfriend." John said before realizing Michelle had no idea he was with a man.

"Even years later at times Wade still reacts on impulse." Taker told John. "He can be a very calculating man...but sometimes the other part overrules logic and uses that calculating nature for what it wants."

John sighed but gave a nod. "I'm going to kick his ass. He knows Randy is my boyfriend. He made a comment and Randy flat out told him nothing would ever happen between them."

"Easier said than done, John. You don't want to place Randy in a situation where he will get torn between you two." Taker told him as Michelle brought over two plates with a couple ham steaks and a good amount of scrambled eggs on each, setting them down in front of each guy.

"Where are they at?" Michelle asked.

"The catacombs...so make sure to keep the kids inside tonight." Taker told her.

"Of course, Dear." She replied before she went to clean the dishes.

"What do you mean torn between us?" John tried not to yell for Michelle's sake. "Randy won't want anything to do with Wade after this! He'll be beyond pissed this even happened! He loves me."

"The change to him...at least in the start will make him loyal to Wade. While part of him will hate and despise what was done...another part can not help but listen to him." Taker told him as he cut into the first ham steak, eating it. John felt sick at the words. This was like a nightmare to him. He had just gotten back with Randy and the men shared a strong connection that went beyond hot sex. Randy never went a night without telling him he was loved. To think Wade now had a claim on him made John want to be ill. He looked down at his food, forcing himself to eat something.

"I know it is a lot to process." Taker told John. "I can't say for sure...I don't see Wade wanting to take Randy away. You are not a threat to him...or what he wants." Michelle finished and excused herself, leaving the room.

John just nodded, not trusting his voice as he ate. He finally spoke after a short while. "If...Randy does still want me...what do I have to deal with? What exactly will he be like now?"

"At times he will seem stronger. He will be more impulsive until he learns control. In time he will be able to do things humans don't...like I showed you with the nails. Sometimes, day to day you may not even notice anything. You never noticed anything out of normal in Wade the last few years." Taker explained. "I used the term vampire loosely...we are kind of a vampire/wolf hybrid. You'll see what I mean in time."

"Will he...need to drink blood? I noticed you eat normal food." John pointed out.

"It is needed at times..yes." Taker replied after he swallowed a bite. "It is needed more to...hmmm...power our special traits. If he refrains from using them it won't be needed as much. It doesn't always need to be human blood before you ask that next."

John nodded. He felt so worried. "Okay...this seems surreal. I can't believe Wade would do this to Randy just to fuck him."

"I think it goes deeper...if he wanted to he could have just influenced Randy for that...or done that last night then let him go. While he won't take Randy from you...I do think...He still wants him." Taker almost chuckled. "He said doing this will wake Randy's dark side in a way I haven't been able to."

"I don't find any of this amusing." John almost snapped. "I might be losing my boyfriend...the only man I ever loved. I don't fucking care if he wakes up darker or not."

"Sorry, John. I didn't mean to laugh as in finding humor in the situation." Taker tried to tell him. He knew John's rage was justified. A little of the fire went out of John's eyes and he nodded. He was out of questions so he silently focused on finishing the meal. When they were done Taker gathered the plates to clean them.

John felt better physically but was still so tired. "Do you mind if I lie down awhile until we hear anything?" He asked Taker.

"Of course...I have a spare bed upstairs. Follow me." Taker told John then waited on him before leaving the room.

John stood and followed Taker. His body felt so tired and almost weighed down. Taker led John to what looked like a home office that had a full-size bed by one wall. "This is the only one I have at the moment. I'm sure you are too tired to make it to the guest house."

"It looks fine. If you hear anything about Randy please wake me." John said. He walked to almost collapse on the bed.

"Of course, John...it won't be before nightfall." Taker told him before he shut the light, leaving the room. Hearing that, John closed his eyes and all but passed out. His eyes felt so heavy. John was in a dreamless sleep for a while before he saw he was standing in the woods from earlier. It was dark out and he had a flashlight in his hand.

John figured it was night and he was searching for signs of Randy. He walked through the woods, shining the light as he called. "Taker? Ran?"

John wandered a while with no sign of anyone or anything else around. He then heard a rustle of brush near by. John thought perhaps he heard an animal but he was a little on edge being alone. He paused, shining the light around. As John scanned the area He thought he saw a glint or a glow but then he would hear movement and if he looked back the glow would be gone. "Taker?" John called out. He thought maybe the other man had followed him out to also look for Randy. The next time John's light caught the glint of light he saw a blur lunge towards him through the brush, knocking him into a tree behind him. Sharp nails dug into his shoulders and pain ripped into his body from his neck. Panic went through John's mind as he thought he had been attacked by a wild animal. "S-Shit." He gasped out at the pain but was unable to get away.

The pain seemed to grow. Deep sounds filled the air. A satisfied sound from an animal. John's arm tried to move to feel, grab, push anything to break free. He could feel smooth flesh. John could tell by the feel it was a man and not the animal he feared. In the midst of all his pain his nose caught a familiar smell. "R-Randy?" He choked out, trying to shine the flashlight.

"Back." Wade's voice snapped from the darkness. There was a deep, heated growl from the thing that had John's throat. The pressure released, backing up.

John's body shook from pain as he fumbled to point the flashlight. His heart pounded almost out of his chest. Randy was crouched low to the ground. His steel colored eyes almost glowed when the light hit them. His normally tan skin was paler, making his tattoos seems even darker. "Taker was foolish to let you wander near here. Then on top of that Randy didn't kill ya outright." Wade was heard speaking before he stepped into view next to Randy. He was dressed in jeans and a blue polo shirt. "I thought he would have crossed a wild boar." He walked closer, looking at John.

"Get away from me! You did this to him!" John screamed in outrage at Wade. "Why? What did we ever do to you?"

"He needed that added push...I just offered it. As for getting away from you...I do you will surely die out here..You still may either way." Wade replied coldly. "I am surprised you are still talking ,,,even awake...you are one tough SOB aren't ya, Johnny Boy?"

John reached to touch his neck. It came back coated in his blood. Some of the adrenaline wanted to leave his body and his legs began to shake. His eyes looked pleadingly at what remained of his boyfriend. "Randy...Big Daddy..." The words came out jumbled from his mouth.

"He comes near you he will finish the job he started." Wade told him. "You wish to be taken out by him...by the injuries you already have...or shall I be nice enough to help?"

John teetered on his feet. His heart broke as he saw no love in Randy's eyes, only a blank coldness. "L-Let him take me." He whispered. His mind was clouded in a swirl of pain and sadness.

"Do ya despise my offer that much?" Wade asked before he took a step back. "So be it." He had a sick smile to his lips. "Have at it, my dear." Wade spoke, waving his hand. Randy growled, springing back toward John.

"I love you, Randy." John said softly as he saw Randy coming at him. He closed his eyes so he would not see the coldness in his lover's eyes. John felt the pain as breath was cut from his body as Randy's bit across the throat and windpipe. Sharp nail dug into his chest. Before the final beat of his heart there was nothing, a feeling of emptiness before his eyes shot open back in the bed.

John's heart pounded as he looked furiously around the room. It took a few moments before he realized it was a nightmare. Strangely, the thing that tormented the most was how coldly Randy had acted toward him. It was as if he was nothing of any importance. Randy had been the most loving one in the relationship. He was afraid and unsure of what to do as he tried to slow his beating heart. John could hear kids running around out in the hallway.

He tried to calm himself. It was only a dream. He prayed if Randy did become one of those beings he would still be capable of love and they could work something out. He tried to go back to sleep but his mind was just too busy. About an hour later there was a knock on the door before Taker opened it. John was sitting in bed and looked. His eyes looked worried. "Hey."

"Did you rest well? You been out most of the day." Taker told him before he walked in shutting the door. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I...had a nightmare." John admitted. "I was in the woods...Randy attacked me. Wade was with him."

Taker nodded, walking over. "That is why I didn't want you to stay near the catacombs. Your nightmare very well could have become reality."

"I thought you said Randy would still care about me...he was glad to tear into me." John protested.

"Once he...hmm...regains control of himself. When he first wakes up he will just have an instinctual need to feed. He would try to rip apart the first thing that crosses his path...except for Wade and maybe me." Taker tried to tell John. "That part of him would not care what manner of beast he crosses as long as it can nourish him."

John gave a slow nod. "Okay." The next hours seemed to pass in a blur for John. He ate dinner and thanked Michelle for the food. All his mind could focus on was Randy and if he was okay. They were supposed to be back on the road together the next day. After the meal John sat in the living room with the TV on but not paying any attention to what was playing.

Taker joined him. "Let me take you to the guest house...then I will go scout for signs of them." John nodded and stood to his feet. He followed Taker out of the house into the night air. Taker drove John to what he called a guest house. It was moderately sized with four bedrooms and two bathrooms, along with a good size living room, dining area, and kitchen. John tried to make himself comfortable in the living room so that Taker would not have to track him down when he returned. Taker headed out, making the drive toward the woods before he got out. He knew he had to be on guard as he was unsure if Randy would attack him or not if he had the opening. As he moved into the trees he could sense Wade. Did that mean Randy was out as well? He followed his senses until he saw a clearing. Dim moonlight illuminated the scene as in John's dream. Randy was nude and bloody as his hands tore into the carcase of a large boar.

"Good thing they are so plentiful around here isn't it?" Taker heard from next to him.

"I still want to rip you apart." Taker replied, not looking.

"You know you can't...or so you claim. He will be fine in a day or two...you remember how I was." Wade told him.

"And what am I to do about John...about his job until then? I can't just let him run loose until then. I have my family to look out for and my livestock to worry about." Taker told him.

"Relax...relax...I can keep the reins on him until then...as soon as he is finished his first meal anyway." Wade replied.

"Well, John will be a mess until he sees him." Taker replied. "Bring him back to the guest house using the rental car. AFTER you replace the tire you popped. Oh...and get him dressed please."

"Of course, Sir...should be there in an hour or so." Wade replied with a smirk. Taker gave a frustrated growl before he walked, almost stormed off back for his truck. He made his way back to the guest house.

When the door to the guest house opened John's head turned to look. His eyes were hopeful but a little fear shone in them as well. "Did you find him?"

"It worked." Taker replied. "Wade will be bringing him in about an hour. Do not rush to him when they come in...he will still be dangerous for a day or two. Also no matter how much you want to threaten Wade...try to restrain yourself."

John gritted his teeth but gave a nod. "Okay...anything for Randy. At least...he made it...what about work?"

"I will need to talk to Vince. It won't be easy. Just need to give him a few days." Taker told him.

"Will he be able to travel with me after that like always...share my bed?" John asked, half afraid. "Wade won't have to always be around him will he?"

"Not always...but for a while." Taker told him. "Picture a baby just learning how to do things..how to judge right and wrong. They need a parent to guide them. It is much faster than a normal baby though...what is learned in months will only be days normally."

Sadness clouded John's ocean blue eyes but he gave a nod of understanding. How could his boyfriend be ripped away in one day? He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried to wait patiently. The time passed and Taker stood up as he heard a car approaching and felt Wade's presence. The car stopped and a moment later the door opened. Wade stood in the door with Randy behind him. Randy's eyes had the cool almost cold look to them from John's nightmare. The same coldness when he choked John out in the cabin the night before. Blood still coated his mouth and fingers, but he was dressed in sweats and a black shirt. Wade walked in with Randy still behind him. He slowly looked around, as if studying everything around him.

"You couldn't have cleaned him?" Taker asked.

"And where exactly out there would ya have wished me to do that?" Wade bit back. John tried not to be afraid but he could not help it after the nightmare. He gave a shaky breath as he slowly stood to his feet but did not make a move toward his boyfriend.

Taker gave a frustrated sigh. "Take him up to one of the baths."

"Yes, Sir." Wade replied. "Come...let's get ya freshened." He walked with Randy over toward the steps, heading up.

Once they were gone Taker looked at John. "Sorry about that...of course I didn't want you seeing Randy in such a state."

John was shaking slightly as he sat down. Randy had not spoken a word to him. It was as if he did not exist. He gave Taker a nod at the apology, "I understand."

"I would have wanted to wait another day, but I had a feeling you would not have settled on just taking my word that I saw him." Taker told him honestly. John was trying desperately not to break down and cry. All he wanted to do was hug Randy and rip him away from Wade. He just gave another nod, not trusting his voice. "Now you seen him...would you feel more comfortable if you stayed at the main house tonight...or do you want to stay here?"

"I want to stay here." John replied after a moment. He wanted to be around if Randy needed him.

"Okay...I'll call Shell and let her know i will be over here...additional safety." Taker told him.

John offered a hint of a smile. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"Of course." Taker stood to place the call While he was on the phone Wade and Randy began to make their way back down.

John looked their direction but did not stand up. He did not want to seem like a threat to Randy if he was confused. Wade walked with Randy to sit on one of the couches. Randy's nostrils flared slightly as his eyes scanned the surroundings. His head cocked slightly side to side as he heard a loud pounding in his ears.  
"Just relax...it will fade." Wade told him. "If ya can't deal with one heartbeat you will never be passable."

John kept his hands folded in his lap as he watched Randy. He wanted to kill Wade for doing this to him. "You remember me...right, Ran?" He asked softly.

Randy looked at John. There was a faint flicker to his eyes. "Yes." He replied low. "Memories...but…" He gave a growl, holding his head.

Wade put a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Relax...it will get easier."

"Am I...just confusing him more?" John had to ask. He wanted to be with Randy but it only seemed to be tormenting him.

"Your heartbeat...it is a different rhythm than myself or Taker. It...is distracting." Wade told him. "He will need to learn to block it either way. So, I guess it best he start with just one person."

"Be honest with him." Taker told Wade. He then looked at John. "The heartbeat is not only distracting, but can also draw to the hunger in him. So, he needs to learn to fight that natural drawing of being around them." He looked at Wade. "He deserves to know what world you have forced them both into."

John tried to control himself as he looked at Wade. He kept his tone soft. "Why would you do this? We played with you...had fun. Why would you want us to go through this? What has either of us done to you?"

"I am only offering help." Wade told John. He looked at Randy, extending a hand stroking his head and cheek. "There are always...growing pains with anything new." Randy closed his eyes, almost leaning into Wade's touch. John's eyes lowered at the way Randy acted with Wade. He remembered his boyfriend touching him in a similar manner before holding him as they slept. The words 'I love you, Johnny.' wanted to echo in his mind. Now, he was seen as nothing but something to rip apart. It was almost too much after the stress filled day he had.

Wade and Taker both watched John. Taker then glanced as Wade, giving a hard glare. Wade turned, whispering to Randy. Randy slowly opened his eyes, looking with a faint nod. He slowly stood up, walking over to John. "Johnny?" He voice rough sounding low even for his normally deep baritone. John raised his head to look at the voice. His heart was racing even faster than normal. Randy cringed, fighting wanting to hold his ears. "Ju-just try to give me...me time." He told him. He extended a shaky hand to touch John's cheek before he backed up, returning to Wade's side.

John tried to swallow his emotions and gave a nod. "I-I'll give you all the time you need. I have to go back to work tomorrow. When you feel you're ready...contact me. I think I'll head on to bed now." He stood on shaky feet.

"Ni-night, Johnny." Randy replied faintly.

"I'll take the main room with John." Taker told them as he stood.

"You're staying?" Wade asked.

"Yes...I already told Michelle I would be here tonight. He moved, lightly putting a hand on John's shoulder. "Come."

John cast one more glance at Randy before letting Taker lead him away from the room. Taker led John up to the largest of the four bedrooms that held a king size bed. "The rental is outside so you have all your bags." He told John.

"Thanks." John told him. He moved to strip down for bed. "I hate Wade...he acts like this is nothing...like he was just helping us out like a good friend."

"I know...and I know sorry won't fix it. If it is any comfort...Randy is doing better than I expected so soon." Taker told John as he stripped. "If you need anything during the night...let me know."

"Thanks." John nodded. He set his alarm for six am and climbed into the bed. Even with all his napping that day he felt so tired.

Taker shut the light before making his way into the bed, getting situated to rest. John turned on his side in the darkness. He couldn't stop thinking of Randy. At least the next day he could get lost in his work. With the light off he felt the freedom to let go of the emotions he had been holding back. Quiet sobs shook his broad shoulders. Taker felt for the younger man. He knew the road ahead of them. He just reached a large hand over, resting it on John's shoulder in an attempt at silent comfort. John's body seemed to relax slowly at the touch. The sobbing stopped and he drifted off into a fitful sleep. Taker reached for his phone with his free hand he sent Vince a text with a brief explanation. Just that Randy was visiting him at his place and there was an accident. He would be taking care of him for a couple days while he healed. Taker knew either Vince was up burning the midnight oil or he would receive it in the morning. He then made sure the phone was silenced before he went to close his own eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

John rested well considering the stress and did not wake until his alarm went off to catch the plane out. He hated leaving Randy with Wade but his boyfriend had asked him for time so he would respect that. He climbed from bed and moved to dress so that he could head out. "You have time to eat?" Taker asked from the bed.

"Shit...no. Guess I'll grab a bite on the plane." John admitted. "Thanks for staying with me last night. It really did help."

"Not a problem." Taker told him. "I'll try to help keep an eye on him...the best Wade will let me anyway."

John nodded, but the pain in his eyes was still present. "Guess I'll head out." He grabbed his phone and hat that sat nearby. "Talk to you later."

"Take care...feel free to call." Taker told him.

John offered a nod and a small smile before he left the house and walked out to his rental. In the bright morning sun, the past events of the night seemed ridiculous. His mind filled with thoughts as he made the drive to the airport. Could he honestly believe Wade and Taker were some kind of vampires and now his boyfriend was one? He had to though. He had seen Randy with his own eyes. John reached the airport and boarded for his flight to Illinois where the company had travelled to for the next few days. He got set up in a nice hotel once he arrived and tried to focus on work.

A few days had passed when John heard a knock on his hotel room door. He walked to answer the door, wondering who it could be as it was after ten at night. He was already dressed for bed in a simple pair of gym shorts. Randy stood there with his head lowered slightly. He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. "Hey, Johnny...can I come in?" He asked, lifting his head faintly. At first glance he looked...normal.

John nodded as he stepped back to let Randy inside. "Of course...Come in."

Randy walked in, looking around. He then looked at John. There was a swirl of emotions that was hard to read inside his eyes. "Fuck, Man...Feels like I been living a nightmare."

"Me too." John admitted softly. "I've been worried about you...but I wanted to give you your space. I was so scared when you just disappeared at Taker's place."

"I don't really remember much." Randy told him. He walked a little closer. "Ca-can I hug you?"

John moved to hug Randy. He rested his head against the taller man's chest, taking in his scent. Randy chuckled lightly. "I guess that was a yes." He hugged John back, trying not to be too tight. He drew in a deep breath. "God, you feel good."

"I...thought you forgot me...didn't feel the same anymore." John admitted.

"No...never." Randy replied as he finally pulled back. He cupped John's face in his hands. "Yes...somethings have and will change...that isn't one of them though." He leaned in, brushing his lips to John's but soon pulled him in deeper with a hungry like passion behind the kiss. John kissed Randy back with just as much passion. His heart felt lighter than it had in days now that he knew the younger man still loved him.

Randy finally broke the kiss, allowing John to breathe. He took a finger, running it along John's bottom lip with a faint smirk. "You look good."

"So do you." John panted. "Are you free to travel with me now?"

"Most of the time...I...well, I may get called away on occasion." Randy told John before pulling him in close again, resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Okay." John whispered. "I'm just glad to have you with me. Taker feared you may not make it at one point."

"So I heard...I'm here though now, Johnny." Randy told him

John knew he had to be open and honest with Randy. "Ran, I need to confess something. I let Taker fuck me...when we were alone. We thought it would be okay. If it's not cool with you I'll never do it again." He pulled back slightly to look Randy in the eyes.

"Well, I would have prefered a front row seat." Randy joked, with no sign of anger or malice to his tone or face. "Although now." He reached a hand out, feeling down John's side. "In time I'll learn to be able to give it like I'm sure he did….and what Wade could do." There was a faint spark to his steely eyes as he spoke.

"Are you okay with what happened?" John asked in surprise while his body wanted to heat. He thought Randy would feel beyond pissed at Wade for what had been done to him.

"Not like I can change it." Randy replied, almost oddly calm. "Just learn to use it the best I can."

John gave a slow nod. "You allowed to stay with me tonight?"

"Yes." Randy replied simply.

John smiled. "I'm already ready for bed. Did you bring clothes to change into?" He looked around for Randy's bags.

"No...they are in Wade's room. I didn't want to assume you would be comfortable sharing a room with me so soon." Randy told him, looking down slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be? You asked for space...otherwise, I would have stayed around in Texas." John told him. He moved to give Randy's clothed cock a light squeeze. "Come to bed with me. I want to feel you."

"Oh, fuck." Randy groaned at the heated touch. "Would you be opposed to riding me?" Randy asked.

John shook his head no. He wanted to give Randy anything he needed. He would not play hard to get tonight. "Of course not. I just want to feel you."

"Good." Randy told him as he started to strip, moving for the bed. "I want to feel you too." John watched Randy, biting his lip. He thought Taker said his boyfriend would be more aggressive now but instead Randy asked him to ride him? He wanted to sigh but he would make the most of it. He stripped down out of his shorts and went to look for the lube. "What is it, John? You sound exasperated." Randy asked.

John wondered how the hell Randy heard him when he hardly made a sound at all. "No..it's just...Taker told me you'd be even more aggressive now but you seem even less than normal. You never ask me to ride you." He neared the bed with the lube.

"I don't know how to control myself." Randy told him. "I might grip you and break a bone or try to fuck you and push too hard, injuring you." Randy moved the pull the blankets away before he laid back. His cock was already looked hard and waiting.

"How long will it be that way?" John asked. He knew Wade and Taker had more control. He put some lube on his hand and began to apply it to Randy's cock.

Randy closed his eyes with a low groan. "Don't know...it's just our first time. Not...not like I exactly get to practice with anyone."

"Okay." John told him. Once he felt Randy was slick enough he climbed on the bed and straddled the younger man. It was strange for John as he rarely ever rode anyone. He moved to spread his cheeks. "Guide yourself in me?" John asked, wanting Randy to take part.

"Yeah, sure." Randy opened his eyes before grasping his cock and putting a hand against John's hip. "Okay, just a little that way." John moved slightly to line himself where he was told.

"Okay...slowly down until you feel the head." Randy told him. John didn't want it slow. It wanted to feel Randy hard and deep so he pushed down quickly, groaning at the sudden, tight stretch as Randy's cock impaled him. "Fuck...lucky I am harder to break." Randy exclaimed, his nails lightly scratching into John's hip.

"Sorry...just wanted you." John moaned. This was nothing like his usual hard to get demeanor. He set a hard pace, riding Randy while squeezing his own balls in a hard vice. The pain made his head swim.

"Mmm it's fine." Randy moaned His lip curled as his hand wanted to grip harder. "Fuck." He groaned moving the hand from John's hip to the bed. After a few moments Randy thrust his hips upward to match John's downward movements.

John almost screamed as Randy's thrusts hit him just right, sending jolts of pleasure to his cock. "Right there...shit." He gave his balls another forceful squeeze.

Randy may have worried about the scream until he heard the words. "Again?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah...make me scream...use me." John begged. He wanted to see the darkness he had the night Randy choked him out.

"Fuck, John...Don't know the buttons you're pushing." Randy grunted as he went to brace his hand on John's hip again before he proceeded to begin thrusting his hip upwards and into John.

John wanted to scream at how Randy seemed to hit him just right every time. "I want to...in time I want you to bite me." He moaned, wanting to heat his lover.

"Bite?" Randy moaned with a chuckle. His nails scratched slightly And he tried to loosen some, smelling blood bubbling to the surface.

"Yes, bite...taste me while I'm being filled by you." John panted. "But I know you need more control."

"Yo-you mean like Wade did when he played with you?" Randy moaned with a pant. "Damn you feel so fucking good around me."

"Yeah...but you could bite my neck if you wanted." John gave his throbbing cock a hard slap. "Almost there."

"If I was to actually bite...I would rip something." Randy told him. "Nails are bad enough." He took a finger swiping it over the small cuts he made to John's hip before moving his hand to show him. He then placed the finger to his lips, slowly pulling it in with a deep satisfied moan.

John was a little disappointed by that fact. "You mean...you can't suck on me like they do in movies? Bond and feed?"

Randy withdrew the finger, looking at him. "How about we talk after you get off...you're stressing."

"Don't you want to get off too?" John asked, confused.

"I will...already close." Randy moaned. "Tasting you...Mmmm." John tried to focus on getting off. He grabbed the head of his cock, giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, Johnny….let me see how good it feels." Randy grabbed John's waist trying to be careful of the nails again as he focused back on his thrusts.

John's body tightened around Randy as he came a few moments later. It was not as powerful as when he had been dominated by Taker but it still felt good. "Go a little more, Johnny?" Randy asked as he still moved but not as hard. John nodded as he caught his breath.

"Sure." He didn't say he had expected it so much harder and he could take more. Taker was the hardest he ever had and even then he was not pushed to his limits. Randy only needed a few more good thrusts before He rolled John giving one last thrust before he hit his peak filling John under him. He huffed a breath, looking at John under him.

"Thanks." Randy leaned down to kiss him before he pulled out.

"It was good." John said as he watched Randy. He was sated but far from worn out as he pictured in his fantasies.

Randy moved next to John, looking at the hip. "Good. I didn't get you too bad." He commented at the small nicks.

John shrugged. "It looks fine, Ran. Don't worry so much. I'm a tough SOB."

"I know, Johnny I know...I could have done worse...just glad I didn't. It looks like they already stopped bleeding." Randy turned on his side. "Okay, so where did the whole biting thing some from?"

"Just looked erotic on TV...and I like pain." John said, a little embarrassed. Had Taker ruined him? The sex had been good but nowhere near what he was expecting.

"From what on TV?" Randy asked confused.

"The biting...you know, like blood dolls. Vampires feed on humans but don't kill them." John tried to explain.

Randy gave a faint laugh, rolling to his back. "OH….Vampires. I was wondering what the fuck you were talking about." He chuckled again. "There is blood involved...but no needle fangs."

"How do you feed?" Now John looked more lost.

"I eat food." Randy laughed. "I know, I know you mean blood. Well, if there is not killing, it's like Wade did when he cut your leg." Randy told him. "Actual hunting...there are teeth involved but can be quite...um...brutal. Also, animal blood can be used."

John nodded as he tried to understand. "When Taker fucked me I...found out just how much I enjoy the pain...roughness...degrading names. It's difficult for me to say it but it's true."

"In time maybe I can...I just don't want to claw you to the point you need a hospital...or you bleed too badly before I can get you help." Randy tried to explain. He slipped from the bed and to his pants retrieving his phone. He began to look up something, handing John the phone. It was an image of a wound to a leg that looked like two rows of incisions. "That's is pretty much what the bite can look like."

John's eyes widened at the picture. "So, the others just have more control? It doesn't have to be biting then...I miss the cold roughness and the choking...being almost forced and made to submit."

"Yes...that's why Wade carries a pen knife. It is his….um...method of choice. Now, once I learn better...I can still nick you like i did your hip today. Then drink like he did." Randy told John.

"Okay." John gave a nod. He could not say how needy his body still felt. Needy to be dominated and abused. He moved from the bed. "I'll wipe down and go get your clothes. I want to speak to Wade."

"Be nice." Randy told him.

John sighed but nodded. "I'll try." He moved to the bathroom. Why did it seem even as a vampire he had to beg for it from Randy while Taker gave it so freely?

Randy relaxed back on the bed. He hoped John could keep himself in check. He had been warned how much control Wade could have over him if he pushed. John still felt on edge and frustrated which only fueled his anger more. Once he was cleaned up he dressed and got the room number from Randy. He walked to Wade's room, giving a knock from outside the door.

Wade opened the door, looking John over. "Hmm wasn't expecting you tonight." He sidestepped to let John enter if he wanted to.

John walked in, trying not to grit his teeth. "I've come for Randy's things. He's staying with me now." The tension could be seen on his face.

"I figured that would be the case most of the time." Wade replied calmly. "Everything okay? Ya seem a tad...tense."

"I've been wanting to talk to you." John moved closer. It was clear he was trying to hold himself back. "You took Randy...you took what didn't fucking belong to you without our consent...you'd better be good to him...you'd better not use your influence to pressure him to do anything he doesn't want."

Wade leaned even closer, peering in John's eyes. "Trust me...he liked every moment...just like you did." The last part he whispered thickly. Then a smirk came to his lips. "You're tense aren't ya? Did Randy's homecoming not go as planned?"

John's face flushed at the truth in Wade's words. "It went just fine." He sputtered. "I always enjoy being with Ran."

Wade stepped even closer into John's space. "You enjoyed...but...it wasn't...fulfilling was it?"

John gave a shaky breath. There was a thin line between hate and lust. "You trying to say Randy doesn't do it for me?"

"Not yet anyway...he may in time." Wade told him. "If he did your heart wouldn't be racing now." He drew in a breath and eyes closed faintly. "Your scent did as well. Ya still heated even after your...encounter." He opened his eyes, putting a hand to John's chest with a faint shove. John was caught off guard and stumbled backward. His back landed against the hotel wall with a gasp. Wade was up against John faster than John could blink. He pressed his nose against the side of John's neck, breathing in deeply. The same time Wade's one hand groped John's clothed manhood. His other hand pinned John's shoulder to the wall.

John's cock hardened almost instantly from the actions. He groaned, his heart pounding. "I...I thought you just wanted Randy." His body shuddered from the teasing breath on his neck.

"Oh, I want him...I never said just him though did I?" Wade murmured near John's neck. His hand went to reach inside John's shorts, getting even a better grip of John's cock. "Say the word and mean it...and I'll stop." John's head went back with a moan from the flesh on flesh contact. It was the rough feeling he had missed from Randy.

"That's what I thought." Wade released John then grabbed him by the neck. His nails could be felt biting faintly. "Can ya handle the pain of being raw...or are ya still slick from him?"

"I...I washed...I may be a little slick." John tried to form words as the sexual heat washed over him.

Wade released John's neck to turn him. He wrapped an arm around his body as he used the other to almost rip his shorts down his legs exposing him. "Shall I check for ya...or just continue to have my way?" He moved his hand to reach around John, groping his cock before grabbing it with a jerk.

John gave a low moan as he loved having his cock abused. Why could Taker and Wade seem to read his every desire while his boyfriend seemed clueless? "Have your way...I can't stop you." He groaned, loving the aspect of being forced.

"Smart boy." Wade whispered as he guided John toward the bed. "Bend over and brace yaself on it." He released John so he could begin to lower his track pants he was in for bed. John bent over the bed as he was told. He felt on fire with desire, his body almost humming. Wade put one hand on John's lower back. With the other, he wiggled two fingers between his cheeks before pushing them in. "Yeah, ya still wet. How needy does that make ya?" Wade pulled out his fingers, using the tiny traces on his cock before he got behind John to push inside. He moaned at the tightness. "Fucked and ya still like a drum."

"I...I rode him...he asked me to." John admitted with a heated groan.

Wade moved a hand to the back of John's neck to pin him down as he started to roll his hips. "Mmm but ya thee one that enjoys being ridden. Pushed into...over...and over...Hard."

Just like Taker Wade seemed able to reach his sweet spot even from behind. Small moans passed John's lips. "He was afraid...of hurting me. Just like before...he won't let go."

"He is still new...give him time." Wade told John. His other hand trailed to John's hip, brushing the tiny marks. "He started to didn't he?"

"Yeah...then he stopped." John admitted.

"He will...just need to wait." Wade told him as he continued to push John down and thrust against his backside. "Till then though." He moaned. John cried out as the thrust seemed to go straight to his dripping cock. The roughness was heaven to him. "Mmm That what ya be wantin...ye squeel like a little piggy for me, Cena?" Wade almost taunted as he continued.

"W-Well, we did have a lot of tension during Nexxus." John admitted as his body was rattled. He loved the degrading talk that made him feel so small.

"True...true." Wade told him. "Workin some of the tension from ya body though." His own fingers gripped over the marks Randy had caused. There was something so dirty about being fucked by a man he almost hated while his boyfriend waited that made the act seem taboo and sensual. He could let the inner submissive out and moan until his heart's content.

Wade gave a deep chuckle taking a glee out of the act. "That's it...squeal...such a good piggy taking ya pounding." Wade's hand went from John's hip to his cock, squeezing it. The tips of the nails could be felt on the sensitive flesh.

"Fuck." John groaned. His cock throbbed at the abuse. "Yeah...I want my dick to be sore tomorrow."

"Oh, it will...fine lil red lines." Wade commented. "Make sure ya wear something smooth." He laughed.

John could feel his release building so quickly he had no time to react. "Oh, shit! Ummmm." He moaned out as he hit his climax, spraying everything in his path. Sweat coated his body as all the tension was set free.

Wade moaned, releasing John's cock. "I'm gonna place a small cut on ya shoulder, John." He told him as he still moved, not putting much weight in the fact John was finished. "Okay." John panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

Wade took the hand that was groping John and flicked a nail over John's right shoulder. He then leaned over John, running his tongue over the small droplets of blood. "Mmmm Yes...Mmmm" He lapped at the mark a few more times before he groaned out just before John could feel the sense of being flooded by the Englishman.

John felt exhausted but at peace. All the tension was swept away. "Thanks." He actually told Wade. "You and Taker both seem to read my mind."

"It will come with time." Wade told John as he pulled out. He looked at John's shoulder. "Ya shoulder should be just fine. I personally think thee nails can be a tad...primitive, but since ya know the truth of us what is matter right?"

"I...I like it." John admitted. He turned to face Wade. "I still don't approve of what you did. I was in hell worried over Randy...but if you're good to him maybe we can co-exist."

Wade nodded slowly. "It will be fine. Sure ya up to a return walk tonight?" Wade asked, seeing John's eyes drooping.

"Randy's waiting on me. I don't want to leave him alone." John replied with a yawn.

"Be careful then...if ya wish to only grab his main bag tonight. He can get the others tomorrow." Wade suggested.

John nodded as he moved to pull his clothes on. "Are you...Taker ' s pet?" He had to ask.

A soured looked crossed Wade's face. "He created me...but I am not his...pet. I did answer to him for quite a few years. Why do you ask?"

"I...feel...drawn to him. I think about him alot." John admitted. "You know how I always act hard to get with you and Randy...I couldn't with him...I wanted to obey him."

Wade gave a humorless chuckle, almost a scoff. "You sound like a created...yet you're not. Interesting." Wade's lips pursed faintly. "Does Randy know of this...draw?"

John's eyes lowered with a shake of his head. "He knows Taker fucked me and was okay with it. That's all."

"I see...well, best ya get going before Randy comes searching for ya." Wade told John. John nodded, glad to go once he admitted his feelings. He took Randy's bag and made the short walk back to his suite.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hope you enjoy the update and Extreme Rules tonight. Warning: Light Blood Play. Nothing too crazy but there is blood in play due to the creatures Randy, Wade, and Taker are filled with.)

Randy was sitting up watching TV when John returned. He almost leaped from the bed, seeing him.

John gave a sheepish look as he sat the bag down. His body was coated in sweat. "Sorry I took so long. We worked it out."

"Worked it out hmm?" Randy asked. He shook his head. "You need a second shower."

"Yeah...I was just talking but he said I was tense. Next I knew I was against the wall." John admitted. "You're not upset are you?"

Randy shook his head. "No...you played before this mess. Again, wish I was somehow a part...feels like I am letting you down."

"Sorry. I'll go wash." John told him softly. The truth was Randy was leaving him frustrated. He stripped down and went into the bathroom.

Randy moved back to the bed. He had showered and put shorts on while John was gone. Was John saying sorry admitting he was letting him down or sorry he missed out? John returned a short time later and all but collapsed in bed. Wade ' s marks could be seen on his neck and cock. Randy reached a hand, lightly touching the marks on John's neck also seeing the small cut to his shoulder but then pulled his hand away. He went to shut the light so John could sleep.

"Night, Big Daddy." John mumbled in the darkness as he moved near Randy.

"Night, Johnny." Randy shifted down to hold John lightly. He wanted to be able to move if he felt the need to.

"No kiss?" John mumbled. He knew he could never tell Randy about his feelings toward Taker if he felt bad now.

"Sorry." Randy moved until he was over John's face to lean down, kissing him lightly. "Night, Johnny." He moved back to get comfortable.

"So glad to have you back." John mumbled. He drifted off into a contented rest.

 _As John slept he had an erotic dream. Taker was fucking him from behind against a tree outside in his property. His large hand held John's neck to the trunk as he fucked him from behind. The pressure was not enough to cause him to pass out, just make the younger man's head spin. "Yeah...take it." Taker groaned in his low tone. "Such a good pet...my pet. So willing to bend to my every wish. I never had one so willing."_

John began to shift in his sleep. "Yeah...so good, Taker...I can't say no to you." He panted out. Randy's eyes snapped open, looking at John. Did he hear John right? Even if he did so what? John told him he was with Taker. He was reading too much into a simple statement. Wasn't he?

 _The Taker in John's dream seemed to draw out every ounce of pleasure from the younger man's body as he took him. "Say it." He commanded near John's ear. "What are you?"_

John gave a muffled moan as he laid near Randy. "Y-Your pet." He panted out. "I'm your pet."

"What the fuck." Randy almost snarled, moving out of the bed. His eyes narrowed, looking back at the bed. "Pet? Pet? Sounds more than a simple fuck." He tried not to yell. He moved to grab his phone. John gave heated moans as he was still sound asleep. He had no clue how upset his boyfriend was. Randy stepped back, dialing his phone. His jaw set as the phone rang. "What's the importance of a pet?" He asked angrily into the phone. "Because in John's sleep he is moaning for you...saying he is your pet." Randy snapped, looking back at the bed. John's back arch from the bed as he thrust his hips. Small moans passed his lips. A low growl came from Randy's lips. "What do you mean do something?...He thinks it's you." Randy replied, trying to keep his voice down. "Why the fuck does he think he's your pet?...You want to though...Obviously I am lacking somehow." Randy bit. "He got screwed by Wade and came back passing out...now he's fucking dreaming about you." Randy drew a deep breath. "If I tried right now I may rip him...hmmm fine I don't like it but I will...bye." Randy hung up, glancing at the bed. He then went to throw on a shirt and his room key.

John didn't hear Randy moving as he was still in a deep sleep. Randy slowly left the room, heading for Wade's room, He hated going to him. He reached the room, raising a hand to knock. Wade opened it, looking with a smile. "Randy?" He almost purred the name. "I thought ya were sharing quarters with John."  
"Can I come in...will only be a moment?" Randy asked.

"Sure...thought ya got enough the last few days." Wade moved, letting Randy past him.

"I did...I...I was told you have something to help with injuries if I get...um...out of control." Randy replied, not even looking at him.

"Spoke to Taker did ya? I thought ya boy would have had enough already." Wade commented.

"It's none of your business what we are doing." Randy told him. "Do you or not?"  
"Yeah...I do. Since ya be needin it then it becomes my business. This have anything to do with Johnny boy's draw to the Phenome?"

"What?" Randy finally looked at him.

"Oh." Wade looked shocked. "He didn't tell you he feels an unexplainable draw to Taker? That unlike you or even me he doesn't feel the need to play hard to get with him? He submits openly and freely to him." He tried not to smirk as he saw Randy's eyes narrow.

"I'll be right back." Wade walked to a small bag, opening it to look inside. He came back with a smaller black bag. "Inside is an ointment that will help stop the flow of blood. Add a few drops of ya own blood on top before lightly rubbing it in. It will help heal the cut faster. If it is worse than that there is a blood pen. Place it into the wound and press. A powder will come out and expand to fill it until you can get him help." He handed Randy the bag. "Ya may wish to calm yourself some before you try something or it will end badly."

"I'll keep it in mind...thanks." Randy told him almost begrudgingly before he left, returning to the room. He walked in, wondering if John would really still be in the middle of his erotic dream. John was quieter than before but a tenting could still be seen in the sheets where John's erection was visible. The older man had fallen asleep nude. Randy walked over to the bed before he opened the bag, removing the container of ointment and the tube like device he guessed was the clotting pen. He set them to the side before he studied John more.

A fine sheen of sweat covered John's face. A soft pant passed his lips. Randy stipped down before he moved the blanket. He took a hand to grasp John's cock firmly, giving a squeeze. John gave a groan. His eyes fluttered before opening, looking confused. "W-Wha?"

Randy leaned close. "What are you dreaming of to get this?" His voice was low and a hint of dangerous as he gave a hard tug to John's cock. "I wasn't enough for you? Neither was Wade...you need to dream of more sex?" He gave another tug. This time his nails bit slightly where they curled around the shaft.

John groaned as he tried to remember what he had been dreaming. His face flushed as he remembered. "I - I can't control what I dream about. You never had a wet dream?" He panted, avoiding the answer.

Randy leaned closer to John's face. "Of who? Who's filling your dreams? They say dreams hide the greatest of fears...and the greatest of truths."

John gulped before replying. "Taker...it was just a dream though. And you know he fucked me."

Randy let go of John's cock, moving to be on top of John his hands moved to pin his shoulder and his legs pinned John's own. "You talked in your sleep...you said you were his pet." He let his nail begin to dig into John's shoulders. "You think I am too soft for you...that it?!"

John looked regretful. "I'm sorry...I love you. I don't want to hurt you. But it's no secret I want more. You told me I have to be patient."  
"Or I need to push more...with precautions." Randy told him. "You worked up to get fucked a third time?"

John gave a slow nod. He wasn't about to turn Randy down. "Take me...use me."

Randy slowly let go of John's shoulders. He looked, smelling the blood already. "I better get lube or I'll rip you inside." He moved off the bed. John licked his lips as he waited. He hoped Randy wouldn't relent or go soft on him.

"Can you see at all?" Randy asked as he moved in the darkness. Randy could see fine but he didn't know if the room was too dark for a human.

"Faintly...not much." John admitted. "Just the light from the window...faint outlines." He licked his lips. "Will you...tie me up?"

"Not tonight." Randy told him as he opened a bag. He pulled out the lube and used it, stroking his cock as he was not fully hard yet. "I want you to be able to tell me to stop...grab me if I go too far."

John tried not to be disappointed. "Okay." He laid in the darkness and waited.

Randy reached the bed, taking a hold of John's one leg lifting it so he could slide under and between John's legs. He shifted in position to squeeze his cock between John's cheeks and inside. This time, he did not waste time before he snapped his hips to bury himself to the base. He placed on hand on John's shoulder the other perched over John's throat.

John groaned at the sudden full feeling. "Third time tonight." He said with a breathless chuckle.

"Yeah...glad two of them are me." Randy told John before he did a hard thrust, allowing his hands to press down and upward on John's neck to slightly cut his breath without crushing the windpipe. His nails curled allowing them to bite at the sensitive flesh. He almost growled as he rolled his hips at a fast pace. "This what you been wanting? Pinned and fucked, cut and carved." He dipped his head, licking over the cuts to John's shoulder. "Feasted on." John gasped for breath. His cock was thick and dripping as the Viper used him. He gave a moan of appreciation once he was able much like he had done for Wade.

"You love every second...every inch...every cut...and you just want more." Randy whispered in John's ear. "Feels so good...taste so good." His voice was slightly breathless before his tongue traced John's ear.

John shuddered at the feeling of Randy's tongue. "So thick...are you bigger now?" He asked with a breathless chuckle.

"Don't know...didn't measure." Randy almost laughed as he took another sharp thrust. He loosened his grip on John's throat, removing his hand before moving his tongue to lick at the fine cuts. "Mmmm."

"Fuck yeah, Daddy." John moaned. "Hard to get is fun but so is just taking your cock at times." He wanted Randy to see he wanted him too.

"Good." Randy groaned against John's neck. "Tell me if you get light headed...promise." Randy moved his head to whisper to him. "I want to taste more." He panted.

"I promise...go for it." John moaned. Randy moved to almost roll John up so he could fuck down into him. He then took a finger, running it briefly over the side of his neck. The cut was sharp like a razor or scalpel. He then leaned down, pressing his lips to the cut. A deep hungry like growl rumbled his body as he rolled his hips to push John down to the mattress over and over. The strength was getting to a point that the bed could actually be heard creaking under the force.

John cried out as he came suddenly and without warning. The erotic feeling of Randy feeding from him while his sweet spot was hit over and over pushed his body over the edge before he could even feel the build up. Randy shuddered, feeling John under him and he willed himself to ease back. He moved his mouth, bracing a hand against the cut. "Good?" He asked still moving slightly.

"Y-Yeah." John gasped out, his heart racing. "You finish."

"I can even slower." Randy insisted. He leaned down to kiss John, allowing John to taste his own blood on John's lips. Randy moaned against the kiss until he finished a few moments later. He lifted back up. He looked down at John.

John looked wrecked as he was coated in sweat but he had a sated smile on his face. "Just...what I wanted, Daddy. No more sex tonight."

Randy slowly pulled out, laughing at John's comment. "Put a hand on your neck and close your eyes, Johnny...I'm gonna turn the light on to check you over better." John moved to obey. He just felt so exhausted. Randy moved for the light. The shoulders were no longer bleeding but he could see the scabs forming. He took the ointment, using it as instructed on them. He then slowly moved John's hand to look his neck over, coating the smaller cuts and the larger one. Randy then used his own nail to nick his fingertip to apply the drops of blood as he was told. "May be best if you wait until the morning to shower. Give you time to heal." Randy told him, moving from the bed to clean up.

"Okay." John agreed as he laid down. "You were so good...what changed your mind?"

"I had to get over my fear...and trust myself that way you seem to trust me." Randy replied as he moved to cut the light. "I'll try not to be noisy while I clean...just sleep, Johnny. Night."

"Night, Daddy. I love you." John closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable to sleep

"Love you too...night." Randy went about cleaning the items and taking a shower before he tried to rest himself even if not fully asleep.

John slept like the dead this time and did not wake until his phone alarm went off the next morning. He groaned and moved to shut it off. "Morning, Sunshine." Randy greeted John next to him, opening his eyes.

"Bite me, Daddy." John grumbled as he tried to wake up. "You never used to be so cheery in the morning."

"Hey, what can I say...you gave me a boost of energy." Randy laughed. "As for bite you I thought I did...oh, and what's this Daddy kick you been on?"

"I like it...always wanted a nickname for you and Babe seemed too sweet." John joked as he yawned.

"Just wondered...don't forget you need a shower still. Thought I'd remind you in case your brain got fried." Randy smirked before getting out of bed to get dressed.

John moved to get out of bed and gasped as his legs wanted to give way. His ass was beyond sore. "What the fuck? T-Thought I got some rest."

Randy looked over. "Well, you did get filled three times in one night...and the last was pretty hard." He pursed his lips. "Need a hand to the shower? Think you can work today?"

"A hand would be nice. I'll be fine to work." John braced himself on the bed. "Wade gave it hard too. But I'm not complaining."

Randy set his clothing down to move and brace an arm under his arms and around his body. "You will complain if it interferes with your work." Randy told him. "Just glad nothing is broken...I wasn't sure of my strength last night."

John hissed as Randy almost carried him to the bathroom. "Damn, you're strong now. I think you could beat me on the weights."

"If I wanted to show off...and didn't mind the drain afterward...more than likely." Randy told him. "Of course it would be an unfair advantage."

"Wow..super strength, lots of energy and don't need sleep. Sign me up for that." John chuckled. "I could really be Super Cena then."

"It's not all fun and games, Johnny." Randy told him, moving to the bathroom. He braced John near the toilet before going to set the water. "Honestly, I am surprised I am doing as well as I am...from what I was told."

"Damn...still wouldn't mind being like you. I think we could bond even more. And you wouldn't have to worry so much over hurting me." John said.

"What if you….didn't survive though?" Randy shook his head. "I didn't have that choice." He checked the water. "Okay, I think it's ready."

John groaned from the pain in his cock as he moved. "My dick hurts like hell...kind of nice though."

Randy laughed. "Just watch out for boners from the pain. You did say Wade and I both worked it hard."

John chuckled before he went serious. "I mean what I said about becoming like you...please think about it." He moved to wash his well used body down.

Randy sighed. "And I mean it when I said what if you don't survive? I couldn't deal with it...and would kill whoever did it."

"I'm strong...as strong as you were. I'm sure I'd be fine." John said as he washed his body. "I'm pretty damn stubborn too."

"I...I'll think about it. May-maybe ask Taker...um...since you already have a drawing to him." Randy sighed.

"Does that bother you?" John asked. "You know I love you, Ran...but you have Wade too. I know that wasn't your choice but the fact is you do."

"Maybe it does a little...mine with Wade...I guess you can call it forced. Yours to Taker is already there." Randy replied.

"I...I can drop it with him." John offered, looking at Randy. "I'd do that for you."

"You can't help what you feel, Johnny...and if I agree to talk to him about...trying to change you it will be there even more." Randy told him. "He isn't on the road much though anymore."

"I know." John nodded. "He might not want me anyway."

Randy lowered his head. "Where did you hear the term pet from anyway? I heard you say you were his pet in your sleep."

"I...I don't know." John tried to think. "I remember the night I spent with him alone after we played...at one point I thought he said something about a pet but I was still half asleep. I woke up and he was messing with me...I was already hard from his stimulation."

"He was thinking of it..He said he never said it to you. So, I am guessing he didn't realize you heard him. A pet is normally human...so if you were to be one I don't know if he would try the change or not. A pet is cared for, but not on the same level as a mate."

"Maybe he doesn't realize I would want more?" John questioned. "I...think if I was like you...I would fit in more with you all. You wouldn't have to worry about hurting the weak human." He shut off the water.

"I will think about it." Randy told John, handing him a towel. "It's a brutal process. I'm warning you."

"You never did tell me what happened." John took the towel. "I didn't want to pry."

"I still only remember fragments." Randy told him. "Ju-just remember a time where….um...well my soul wasn't in my body." He almost whispered the last part, still trying to grasp it situation himself.

"Fuck...damn." John wrapped the towel around his waist then looked fully at Randy. "Has...Wade...you know...topped you?"

Randy shifted slightly. "Yeah."

"Did you...um...like it?" John had to ask. "I told him if he forced you there would be trouble."

Randy gave a shaky breath and even if he didn't want to his cock twitched. "It's fine, Johnny." He turned to head from the bathroom, seeing John was on his own two feet. "I need to get ready."

"Can I watch?" John called. He could see by his boyfriend's body language the younger man had liked it.

"Ma-maybe." Randy called out. He knew to tell John no would create a double standard. John grinned as he moved to dress. The idea turned him on so much. "You ever think of trying it?" Randy asked out of curiosity.

"Trying what?" John asked.

"Topping." Randy replied. "Have you ever had the desire to be the one doing the taking?"

John looked almost afraid as he shook his head. "No...hell, no. I feel odd even riding a guy. But I wouldn't mind watching Wade top you...seems kind of sexy." John added.

"I'll think of it." Randy told him as he finished. "Guess I'll catch you at the arena?"

John nodded as he finished dressing. He winced as his underwear rubbed against his cock. "See you later."

Randy looked over. "Still no regrets?"

"You kidding? I'm trying not to get hard." John laughed with a wink.

Randy laughed. "Just checking." He turned, heading out the door with a wave. John was left alone in the room. He had a while before he had to go so he placed a call to Taker. He just needed to speak to the older man and knew he didn't need much sleep.

Taker was in his office looking over a few business deals when his phone range. He hit the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hey...It's John. You have a few minutes?" John asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Sure. One moment." Taker took the speaker off before he got up, shutting the door. "Everything okay, John?" He asked as he moved to sit back down.

"Yeah...this is kind of awkward." John said as he sat on the bed. "Randy heard me dreaming about you...every since we had our...solo session I can't seen to get you out of my mind. Don't get me wrong, I still want Randy...love him even...I just feel...drawn to you." He paused, thinking Taker would laugh.

"Go on." Taker replied cooly, wanting to see where John went.

John was more hesitant by Taker's tone. Was the Dead Man upset with him? "I...uh...think I heard you say something when I was asleep. Something about a pet. Did you?"

"I did...Randy called me last night about your dream. I am still unsure how he would feel about such a thing." Taker replied.

"He seemed unsure...but not totally against it." John said. "But...I want something else. I've given it a lot of thought. I told Ran I want to be changed...to be like him."

"No." Taker replied without hardly missing a beat. "How could you have given it a lot of thought...It has barely been a week since he had been changed and only one night he has been back with you. Since you are calling me I and guessing he either didn't do anything or my advice worked."

"I want it." John pushed. "I could be with Randy in every way without him ever having to hold back. I could be a part of this 'family' and I'm strong. You know I would survive it. Randy told me you should be the one to do it since I already feel a pull to you."

"I know your tenacity, John...and your strong will...still can't guarantee you would survive. You want the feeling of being paralyzed...your soul ripped out of your body...feeling as it is tangled and ripped by some otherworldly force, then pray it can get back in into your mortal shell fused with that thing? Then fighting your mortality with its sense of chaos and hunger?" Taker asked, laying it all out. "Before you ask if it was so bad why did I do it? Why did I do it to Wade? I had it done because I was dumb, hungry for knowledge and power. As for Wade...He was injured and sick. I saw potential in him and saw doing so as a way to save him. If he didn't make it he was dead regardless."

"Of course I don't want that feeling...but I need it." John said. "I want to share everything with Randy...understand what he goes through. I feel like an outsider that you all have to treat with kid gloves because I get too tired or hurt."

Taker could be heard drawing a deep breath with almost as deep of a sigh. "Take a few weeks...and really reflect on it." He told John finally after a pause. "For all you know...doing so may make you resilient to a point that you will no longer get the enjoyment of pain you did before...do you want to pay that cost?"

"I'll think on it." John assured him. "So...you wanted me as a pet...really?"

"It was a crossing thought...but I wouldn't be able to offer the attention I have prior pets. I am on the road so little. Then again you do have Randy too keep you company." Taker answered.

"How does your wife feel about things like that?" John had to ask,

"She knows a pet is one I care about...look after if need be. It is not the same as a lover." Taker told him.

"What would be expected of me...what would be our dynamic?" John asked. He wanted to cover all the bases.

"Not much will change...just I would look out for you when I can...I know you are a very capable man. You would tend to my wishes and needs when I voice them. Help tend to cardinal needs my wife can not fill." He spoke thickly.

John's sore cock twitched at the tone of Taker's voice. How did the man have so much sway over him? "If Ran is okay...and you want me...I would accept that."

"Of course I would take Randy's opinion into consideration...nor would I leave him out. I quite enjoyed seeing me cock rammed down your throat while he fucked you." Taker replied with an unseen smirk, knowing he was getting under John's skin.

John gave a pant, adjusting himself. "Sounds good...Just so we're clear if I was your pet how would you feel about my playing with others...like Wade on occasion?"

"Wade because of his connection to Randy now...I would understand. Anyone else would be unfavorable." Taker told him. "I know you ask because of Randy's voyeuristic likes...but that would still give him two people he can watch fucking his guy."

"I would be okay with that. Before Randy asked me to it was just us anyway." John assured Taker.

"Good." Taker replied. "Any other questions?"

"No. I think that covers it." John gave a pained groan. "Randy wore me out pretty good last night. I think he felt he had something to prove after hearing my dream."

"Since you are awake and moving I take it he had more control then he realized." Taker commented. "He seems full of surprises."

"He was rough but I'm fine." John assured him. "I guess just contact me when you wish to see me again."

"Of course, John. As I said make sure you take time to reflect and really think things over." Taker told him again.

"I will...Good bye." John ended the call. He sat and did some soul searching before it was time for him to head out for his day. The day was smooth when the guys met back up at the arena, Randy was waiting in John's locker room.

"Hey." John greeted Randy with a dimpled grin when he saw his boyfriend was in his locker room.

"Hey." Randy replied as he stood up already in his ring gear. He walked closer to John, looking down at him faintly. "How you holding?" He almost whispered.

John gave a shaky breath at their closeness. "Just fine...better than fine...great."

"Good...no...mishaps?" Randy smirked before he lowered his head, smelling near the side of John's neck.

John gave a shiver. "I fought it a time or two...during an interview." When had Randy become so damn seductive?

A low growl came from Randy's throat. He took a hand to palm John's cock. "So, been sensitive all day?" He whispered thickly.

John's cock began to thicken at Randy's touch. "Y-Yeah." He almost gasped out. He couldn't remember Randy ever been this aggressive in a locker room.

"What would you do if I back you up...yanks those shorts down and jerked you right here? Get you off before your match." Randy asked before licking John's ear and moving to loosen the shorts John was in.

"Shit." John whispered, feeling the sexual warmth making his skin tingle. "Right here? In my locker room?"

"Problem?" Randy asked as he reached inside to grope and squeeze John's cock, still covered by his briefs. "I could say I would turn you around and fuck you using just my spit...but then you wouldn't be fit for the ring." He gave a dark laugh.

"N-No problem." John groaned. His cock was so sensitive after Randy and Wade the touch was twice as intense as normal. "Better save the fucking for later. You're right."

Randy worked the shorts down then freed John's cock from the briefs. "Already dripping." Randy growled before moving his head to wet his hand slightly then taking a hold of John's cock. He used his other hand to back John up until his hit the wall. He pressed against John as he started to stroke him hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck." John whispered thickly. His head went back at the intense feeling. Randy leaned his head in, licking at the protruding adam's apple. His tongue then slowly pressed against it, slightly cutting John's breath off. John gasped at the feeling. His legs wanted to tremble at the building tension in his body.

Randy moved his mouth to put his free hand around John's neck, pushing under the jar. "No collapsing on me now, Buddy." Randy smirked.

John felt light headed and groaned. His cock throbbed in Randy's hand. Randy seemed so sure of himself much like Wade had in the past. Randy moved to the side slightly. He whispered in John's ear. "Come on, Johnny...cum for your Daddy...shall we try to see how much range you got in that thing?" John gave a hushed cry as the erotic words pushed him over the edge. His cock pulsed and shot two long spurts of cum as the pleasure made him tremble.

Randy laughed as he released John's cock and neck. He then looked at the floor. "Got a few feet." He chuckled.

John looked at Randy, stunned. "W-What just happened? There's the Viper I've been looking for."

"As I told you earlier...I just need to have as much trust in myself you seem to have in me." Randy told him.

John nodded as he tried to catch his breath. He moved to wipe off with some water and a towel. "I spoke to Taker. He wants me to think on the change thing. The pet thing he is okay with if you are...but he wants your input. He said he enjoyed you both playing with me."

"I don't know much about it...so I may need to ask him more later." Randy told John.

John nodded. "He did say I wasn't allowed to play with anyone but you, him, and Wade. He said that would give you two guys to watch fuck me." He pulled up his briefs and shorts.

"Even though I always seem to get involved." Randy laughed. "Well, I better get going."

"Thanks." John picked up a cloth and bent to wipe up the mess off the floor. "I'll make sure you're fully satisfied after the show."

"Sure thing, Johnny." Randy told him before he headed out. John cleaned the mess and prepared for his own match. His cock felt even more sensitive now, not that he minded. The show went as planned and he headed back to his locker room, giving Wade a nod as he passed him in the hall. Randy got showered and changed after his match before heading for the hotel.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hope you all had a great week. This is a short chapter and basically a lemon. I will be posting another update tomorrow.)

Randy made a stop at a 24-hour store on his way back for a couple things. He had the bag sitting on the coffee table when John arrived.

John walked into the suite, seeing Randy. He tossed his bag aside and kicked off his shoes. "Hey, Ran."

"Hey, Johnny...sure you're up to playing? Don't want to wear you out." Randy checked.

John gave a dimpled grin as he nodded. "Of course. Never ask me if I'm up to playing."

Randy hopped from where he was seated on the couch, walking to John. He grabbed John's arm, yanking him toward him. "I forgot...you just want me to take it." He smirked.

John's heart rate quickened. He loved these cat and mouse games with Randy. "If you're...man enough." He grinned.

"You gonna pay for that." Randy told John before he kissed him, then hoisted him over his shoulder, carrying him to the couch.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed with a laugh. Randy was never a weak man but not usually the type to manhandle him. "You're fucking strong as hell. Put me down!" He pretended to protest, kicking his legs.

"No shit." Randy swatted John's ass with his free hand before depositing him on the couch. He then climbed on John stradling him to kiss him deeply again, grinding on his lap.

John groaned into the kiss as his sore cock was rubbed. It felt painful and amazing at the same time. He gave Randy's lip a small nip with his teeth. Randy gave a faint growl as he pulled back. "You best watch those teeth with what I have planned."

"What, afraid I might give your junk a little bite?" John bit back with a smirk.

"How did ya guess?" Randy replied. He stayed on John's lap and put one hand on John's shoulder before he turned to search in the bag that was sitting near by.

"Not too...hard." John joked back.

"Well hard is the point." Randy told him as he pulled out a coil of rope and moved to quickly grab John's wrist to begin tying it.

"Hey! Let me go!" John protested but his tone was thick with arousal. He had no idea Randy had bought rope and he had asked to be tied last time.

"Nope." Randy replied as he got off John's lap and pulled the rope with him. "Come on." John let Randy pull him up from the couch. He loved feeling the Viper's strength. Randy lead John to the bed. "Lay down." He jerked toward the bed itself.

"Make me." John shot back with a smirk. Randy's eyes narrowed and again John felt himself removed from his feet and almost tossed on the bed to the point he bounced slightly. Randy climbed on top on his chest to keep him pinned as he worked the rope along the headboard. He then went to grab John's other wrist. John pulled the wrist back, loving the heated fire he saw in his lover's eyes. Randy snarled, putting his free hand over John's upper arm, giving a squeeze. "Give it." He ordered.

John gave another smirk. "Or what, Daddy?" John could feel as Randy's nails began to grow, pushing into the strong muscles of his arms wanting to pierce flesh. The same time the steely grey of his eyes wanted to faintly glow. John groaned, partly in pleasure and partly in pain. On instinct, he moved his wrist so that Randy could take it. Randy released John's arm to take the wrist, tying him so his arms were stretched between the two ends of the headboard. "Keep playing hard to get you won't get your reward." He told John thickly before he moved to climb off the bed.

"And what's that?" John had to ask, looking.

"For me to know...and you to find out...maybe." Randy replied as he began to strip.

"I-I'll play nice." John relented although he enjoyed playing hard to get. Randy moved to strip the lower half of John's body, including removing his shoes. He saw John was already semi hard and gave his cock a firm slap.

John groaned. "So...fucking...sensitive." His body arched slightly from the bed.

"Well, we will see if I let you get any relief or if you sleep with a case of blue balls." Randy replied as he ran his fingertip along John's thigh.

"You wouldn't do that to me." John said with conviction.

"That a challenge? Really?" Randy asked, raising a brow.

"How you gonna stop me from cumming?" John asked. "It doesn't take much to make me blow."

"Could always keep building you up." Randy smirked. John panted at the thought. He had never been teased like that before.

Randy moved so he could climb on the bed so he was kneeling on each side of John's head. "Now open wide and take my cock like a good hungry bitch." John wanted to get the "reward" Randy promised if he was good so he parted his lips and leaned forward so that the younger man could use his mouth. Randy took his cock with one hand and braced his other hand on John's leg so he could lean forward to guide his cock past John's lip. "Now wraps this lips nice and good." John wrapped his lips around Randy's thick member, adding suction. He moved his head some to bob it along the shaft.

"Yeah, that's it." Randy groaned before he moved his hips to fuck down into John's mouth. "Yeah, take it...Mmmm." John relaxed to take Randy deep without choking. He liked the feeling of being restrained and used. "Fuck, you getting better." Randy moaned as he worked to go deeper each time until John did handle his full size. "Shit...Mmmm." Randy moaned as he continued. "Feeling good." John felt a sense of accomplishment as he was able to take Randy fully. He gave muffled moans as he tasted his lover on his tongue. "Like this?" Randy panted faintly. "Taking my cock in whatever way I want to feel you?"

John gave another moan, sending vibrations to Randy's cock. His blue eyes looked at Randy with heated lust in them. Randy moaned before taking a hand to grasp John's cock. He then leaned down, running his tongue along it, bathing it slowly. John was taken by surprise by Randy's actions. His boyfriend had never given him oral or even put his mouth in that general area. It was almost a foreign feeling to him as he had never felt a man's tongue on his cock before. He gave a small moan.

"Like your reward, Johnny?"Randy panted before he bathed John's cock again. He then moved to wrap his lips around the head, flicking his tongue over the slit. John groaned at the new feeling. He had given more than his share of oral but no one had ever returned the favor. Randy's mouth felt so warm and inviting. His body tingled with sexual desire. Randy moaned as he moved his tongue to delve deeper, drawing John's cock into his mouth. He then moved his hand to squeeze John's balls.

John panted through his nose as he tried to control himself not to thrust his hips to drive his aching cock deeper. He tried to focus on pleasing Randy and enjoy the gift he had been given. As if reading John Randy actually gave John's balls a downward tug as if telling him to stay down. John groaned at the actions but stayed down, letting Randy control what he did. Even when not in his more dominant mindset Randy had never done anything like this. Randy almost chuckled as he released John's balls to wet a couple fingers by sliding them beside John's cock. He then took them out and wiggled them between John's cheeks to tease his ass.

The extra feeling just added another sensation to his already on edge body. He could feel an orgasm building inside and he gave an urgent moan. Randy smirked inwardly, feeling John couldn't hold back. He slowly pushed his fingers in, letting them slowly breach the hole and inside. John did not want to piss Randy off so he removed his mouth to be able to speak. "Fuck, Daddy...so close. You're going to get a mouthful." He tried to warn the younger man.

Randy lifted up. "Go ahead." He then used his tongue to aim John's cock back inside his mouth.

"D-Don't want to...thought you were going to tease me...keep building me up." John reminded him.

"Damn." Randy panted as he removed his fingers and got off the bed. "Hmm really up for this much?" He moved toward his grooming bag. "I was going to reward you and let you get off."

"I...just thought it sounded hot." John admitted. "Fuck, the blowjob felt good though. First one I've ever had."

"May not be the last." Randy commented as he came back with lube and began to slick his cock. "Guess I just get to fuck you."

"I...thought you hated doing it." John said as he watched Randy with lustful eyes.

"Never said that..and you never asked." Randy commented as he moved between John's legs and lifted them to raise John's hips so he could moved to slip inside.

"I guess I just assumed." John groaned as Randy filled him. "So on edge already."

"You're the one that wanted this." Randy smirked as he wrapped his hand around the base of John's cock. He gave a few thrusts and as he felt John's cock want to pulse he would stoped and squeeze the base. "Nope."

"Fuck." John grumbled with a moan. He had never felt so on edge yet denied before. It was maddening but in an erotic way.

Randy stayed still for a couple minutes before he loosened his grip and started again, this time going slow to tease John. John's hands clenched in the restraints as his chest heaved. His blue eyes were clouded with lust as he tried to move to make Randy give him the stimulation he craved. "Fucking tease."

Randy smirked. "Isn't the the point?" Randy moved his hand to slap John's cock, but then quickly moved to pinch off the base again before the pain could cause John to spill.

"Fuck!" John cried out in frustration. His balls were tight and swollen. He hit his head on the pillow.

Randy laughed. "Think you should have taken my earlier gift, Johnny?" Randy asked as he moved to squeeze John's balls firmly. He took his other hand to hold the base firmly to help stop John from blowing. "Think I should get off and have mercy on you?"

"Yes, please." John groaned out at the pressure. Sweat glistened on his flushed face.

"What if I'm not ready yet?" Randy teased before giving a hard snap of his hips.

"T-Then I'll wait...I'm a tough SOB." John panted out. He didn't mind being pushed to his breaking point.

"Fuck, guess that one reason Taker wants you." Randy gave a brief chuckle before he started the teasing game again. He held John's climax back about three more times before he finally decided to let John off the hook. He bent him up like before to fuck him down into the bed.

John was so built up by that point he screamed out his orgasm as soon as Randy began to fuck him. It seemed to go on and on, leaving him spent and a puddle of cum and sweat. "Well, guess you just need to...suffer until I get...mine." Randy panted as he continued ot fuc John. It was only a couple minutes until he finished as well. He slowly lowered John's lower body back to the bed.

"Damn, you're a stud, Daddy." John said weakly. "Holding off just seemed to make it that much stronger."

"That's what I heard." Randy told John as he pulled out then moved to free his wrists.

"I...I liked it." John admitted. "You know, when I play hard to get with you it's not because I don't want to submit. I just enjoy the power struggle...it's exciting."

"I know...Think you have the energy to go wash?" Randy asked before he chek John's wrist out. "Good thing you wear wrist bands." He joked, seeing the rope burns.

"Yeah." John tried to stand up with a chuckle. In his exhausted state he still managed to wash off before setting the alarm clock and crashing for the night. Randy cleaned after John then tried to get some sleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

(Last story update this week. Please give us some feedback and let us know how we are doing.) Rose

A few days passed by and the two men were pretty busy with work. John was kind of surprised that Wade never contacted Randy or asked for alone time with him.

Randy was hanging with John backstage when he looked distracted. "What's wrong?" John asked. He could easily see something was off with his boyfriend.

Randy shook his head, looking at John. "Huh? What? Sorry, you were saying?"

"I asked what's wrong. You seem so...distracted." John said, looking. "What is it?"

"Not sure." Randy shook his head. "I...um...was th-thinking about Wade for some reason."

John tried to be understanding. "Maybe it's your connection. You haven't seen him in days and you are pretty new. Maybe you miss him."

"Yeah...maybe." Randy looked down. Even sitting there he could feel a pulling he didn't want to admit.

John rested a hand on Randy's shoulder. "Don't feel bad...you can't help what you feel. Go on. I'll be fine. I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"You...sure?" Randy replied. He couldn't help but feel bad. It was his desire to watch that pulled them or at least him into this mess.

"Of course. You agreed to be cool if I wanted to see Taker. What's the difference?" John said honestly. "You know I love you."

Randy slowly nodded then stood. He pulled John close for a kiss before heading out the door. John let Randy go. A part of him still resented Wade for what he had done but at least he had left them alone and not caused any more trouble. The show was over so he packed up his things to head back to the hotel for a night alone.

Randy walked backstage, moving in whatever way his instincts carried him. He found himself in a darkened passageway. Before he realized it, he was grabbed from behind and spun round to be pinned against a wall. "Good boy. Ya do listen." Wade told him as Randy's eyes adjusted to see him. Next, he felt Wade's lips on his. In shock, he bit the Englishman, causing Wade to reel back. Wade took a hand, slapping Randy's face. "Ya didn't have that right."  
"I never said you could kiss me either." Randy bit back at him. "I may be with you...let you use my body...but no kissing."

Wade's hand gripped Randy's jaw, causing them to look eye to eye. "I can use any part of ya as I bloody well please...including those lips of yours in any manner I wish. I've been lenient with the leash so far...do ye wish me to begin pulling on it more?"

Randy began to lower his eyes and head. "No," He grumbled lowly.

Wade let his nails grip faintly into Randy's jaw, jerking his head up. "What was that?"  
Randy looked back as him. "No." He said louder.

"Ya have any clue what I could do if I so wish?" Wade asked.

"No...I have a feeling I'd rather not." Randy replied honestly.

"Good boy...now I be wishing ya company tonight...it's been awhile." Wade told him with a slimy smirk as he released Randy's jaw.

Randy nodded. "I...I'll be there." He gulped before asking the next bit. "Jo-John was wondering if he can watch us sometime."

"If ya really be wishin him to see ya like that...sure...bring his ass along...maybe I'll wear both ya asses out." Wade laughed. "Don't be late." Wade turned, leaving. It was a few moments before Randy shook his head, feeling it was in a fog before he rushed off for the locker room to look for John but saw he was gone. "Damn." Randy gathered his things to return to the hotel, hoping no one would see him with the marks on his face before they had a chance to heal.

John was back in the suite when he heard a knock on the door. He was a little surprised to see Randy standing there. "Come on in. I thought you were going to meet up with Wade?" He doubted his boyfriend was finished playing already.

Randy walked in, dropping his bags. "We...we haven't yet. I'm supposed to meet him at his room. Um." Randy stalled, running his hand over his head. His head turned away from John.

"What? What's wrong?" John moved to spin Randy around to look at him fully. His eyes widened as he saw the marks. "What happened to your face?"

"Just a little...um...rough housing...they'll heal soon enough." Randy told him, trying to dismiss them. "Um..I told him about you wanting to watch. He... said he didn't mind that...that maybe he can end up wearing us both out."

John felt skeptical about the marks but what could he do if Randy wouldn't admit anything was wrong? He gave a slow nod. "Okay...sounds fun." He touched Randy's face gently. "Your lips are swollen." He moved to put on his shoes so Randy would not see the jealousy in his eyes that his boyfriend had been making out with Wade. Randy looked down, regret in his eyes. He thought any sign of the kiss would have faded during the drive. If he still had the signs maybe John would see Wade's blooded lip. Then again, would John realize it was defence or done as foreplay?

John finished putting on his shoes and gave a smile. He tried to forget about the signs of Randy's passion for Wade and just enjoy the evening. "Ready."

Randy blinked his eyes before standing upright. "Okay. Let's go." Randy told John as they left the room, making the walk to the elevator then Wade's room. As they got closer, Randy felt slightly disoriented. At one point he even stopped walking for just a moment trying to regain his bearings.

"What's the matter?" John had to ask, a little concerned. First the marks and now this.

Randy shook his head. "Nothing...we...we're almost there." Randy looked. He then continued down the hall, knocking on one of the rooms. It was a moment before Wade opened the door dressed on a white terry cloth robe.

"There you chaps are...just freshening after the arena." He told them, letting them enter. As Randy entered the room his body language seemed to change slightly. He didn't seem to stand quite as tall and his head stayed slightly lowered.

John looked at Randy. He had never seen his boyfriend so...subdued. He tried to offer Wade a smile. "Thanks for including me."

Wade smiled. "Of course, John. Grab a seat wherever you wish...take a load off...get...comfortable." John moved to sit in a nice looking chair in the corner, facing the bed, He leaned back, thinking this was odd for him to be the one watching. Wade moved behind Randy, whispering something in his ear. Randy gave a shaky breath, nodding. He began to stip out of his clothing. Wade stepped back to watch. John watched the two men. He was seeing a side to Randy he never saw before, Even when more gentle Randy was always the one in charge in the bedroom.

"Kneel on the floor for me." Wade told Randy who nodded and went to move. "Kneel so you are facing John." Randy did as he was told, moving so he knelt facing John then lowered to his hands and knees. When he moved John could catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were dark, glowing faintly and had much the look they did when John first saw him after the change. John gave a shaky breath, trying not to be worried by the way Randy looked as he remembered his nightmare. He had to trust Wade and the fact that Randy had more control now.

Wade moved, turning the TV on before he went to retrieve an oil from his bag. He then removed his robe, exposing his nude form. Opening the oil, he coated his member working it to full form. His eyes shifed between the two men. John wondered why Wade had turned on the TV as he watched Wade. Obviously they weren't going to be watching it. Wade focused more on Randy as he moved behind him. His hand grabbed one of Randy's cheeks before moving his cock with the other hand to push in. Randy head dipped with a deep heated almost growl like sound. John thought Randy's reaction was kind of sexy. He took his hand and rubbed it over his forming bulge.

Wade reached to grasp Randy's shoulder with one hand. He pulled back as he gave a smooth stroke deeper inside, drawing more heated sounds from Randy. The smooth movement lasted a little while before Wade's nails bit into Randy's shoulder, drawing a deeper sound from Randy and his head want up and back, exposing his sharpened teeth. Wade's eyes had a glow to them as well as they pulled focus away from Randy for just a moment and to John.

John gave a shaky breath at the dark eyes watching him. For a brief moment he wondered if he saw jealousy, hatred, or lust in their depths. He wanted to be like them, part of this instead of a human outsider. His cock thickened, pressing against the front of his shorts. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, John." Wade spoke in a soothing tone that wanted to draw the older man in. He reached a hand under Randy, pulling him up on his knees, giving John a full view of the front of Randy. Wade moved the hand from Randy's shoulder, allowing his head to lull back on Wade's shoulder as he slightly moved his hips to still fuck into Randy. Both of Wade's hands wrapped over Randy's body. Nails slowly dragged over the tan flesh, leaving faint lines in their wake. Primal sounding moans filled the air from Randy. His cock was hard and leaking from the flooding of feeling to his senses.

John stood to lower his shorts and briefs before sitting back down. His left hand gripped his cock, stroking it as he watched. At least Randy looked to be enjoying himself. It definitely did not look forced at all. "Looks good doesn't it, John?" Wade commented. One hand continued to trace Randy's torso as the other moved to his cock, stroking him. Randy moaned and panted at the treatment. "He tell you I wanted to feel you too...once I get him off?"

John nodded as he stroked himself slowly. "Yeah...he did mention it...and Daddy always looks good." He gave a soft pant.

"Well then move to the bed. That or I'll just toss ya to the floor." Wade panted. He chuckled faintly. "Daddy...that ya name for him?" Randy groaned as Wade's nails seemed to want to dig more into his flesh across his chest. His mouth opened in a deep moan.

John stood and walked to sit on the edge of the bed so he could stroke himself while watching. "Yeah...I call him Daddy." He answered Wade with panted breaths.

Wade moved Randy slightly so he could lean down, biting down into his shoulder. Randy gave a snarl at the feeling before his body gave a shudder as he came. Wade moved to lay Randy down before he released him. Randy didn't move as Wade licked over the deep bite mark. Wade stood up. Randy stayed still, oddly the mark did not bleed. Wade slowly turned, locking his eyes on John. Blood clung to the Englishman's facial hair, masked by the dark hair except for the wetness of it. His olive colored eyes held a dark glow, making them looking like a deep forest.

John released the hold on his cock as he looked at Wade. Something in the glowing eyes almost wanted to lure him in. "Daddy okay?" He asked, seeing how Randy laid eerily unmoving.

"He will be just fine...it isn't our first dance." Wade replied, licking his lips then using a hand to wipe his beard. "Of course, it leads to a clean up job before housekeeping arrives." He gave a dry laugh. He then took the same hand to stroke his cock that was still hard. "Up on ya hands and knees, John."

Something in John just would not let him submit to Wade like he did Taker. "Make me." He shot back.

"All worked up yet ya still be playing ya games, Cena?" Wade chuckled as he moved closer to the bed.

"I don't submit to you." John glared, much like he did during their heated Nexus storyline promos. "We hardly tolerate each other."

Wade moved so he was right in front of John. His eyes locking with John. "I think we work rather well together. Ya love every inch of feeling I give ya." His hand snaked to grasp John's cock. "How long did ya body tremble with excitement every moment ya cock brush ya briefs after the last time we played?

Wade squeezed with a tug. "Ya know ya wishin that again." He smirked. "So ya either move as I told ya...or I just throw ya back and fuck ya like I'm sure ya dear Daddy does."

Something in Wade's words got to John. He did want to feel what Wade could offer him. He groaned at the touch to his sore cock. "I'll move...I was so sensitive last time Daddy got me off in the locker room the next evening before the s-show." He had to admit.

"Smart boy." Wade told him as he released John's cock. He then moved for the oil he had before using some more of it as the blood was already growing sticky.

John moved to his hands and knees on the bed. It was a very vulnerable position for him. Wade moved to get on the bed behind John. He slapped John's one cheek, then groped it, letting the nails bite slightly. John gave a groan at the feeling. "I...I think I like being spanked." He admitted. "Never had my first one until the first time Taker punished me."

"With ya love of pain, Cena I'm sure a spank feels like a tickle to ya." Wade moved his hand to spank John again, raising blood to the surface in a rosie tint.

"I...like it though." John moaned out. "Heats me for harder things."

Wade chuckled. "I thought my little display with...ya Daddy did that." He groped the flesh again. "I think I be wanting my main course though."

John gave a heated moan though he tried to conceal it. "Go ahead then." Wade moved, taking his cock before he moved up closer behind John and between his legs to work the head between the heated space. He pushed the head past the outer ring and took a hold of John's waist before snapping his hips toward John to drive deep.

"Shit!" John exclaimed at the quick stretch. His body liked the pain, fed off the treatment. Knowing Randy had just been fucked by the same cock heated him in ways he could not explain.

"Like that did ya?" Wade asked as he pulled almost all the way back out before slamming into John again, still holding his waist.

John gave a gasp at the pleasure from the movement. "Do I feel good like my Daddy? Warm and tight?" He said in a husky tone.

"Warmer." Wade's voice almost purred. "Our type tend to be a little cooler...unless we recently fed." Wade told him with another harsh thrust. Even holding John's waist the force wanted to almost push John down.

"That's why Daddy's cock feels cold when I suck it now?" John asked as he moaned. "Fuck...so good."

"Hmm ya notice that much of a change?" Wade pondered as he went to pick up the pace once he got the length of the stride right.

"Yeah...feels almost cool in my mouth...Daddy jokes he's my popsicle." John moaned. "Right there...right there, fuck."

"Sure he causes more sore throats then he cures." Wade laughed. He let his nails begin to bite into John's waist. "Jerk yourself….I know ye burning to blow."

"Please...grab it...I want my cock sore tomorrow." John actually begged.

"It will really be getting jostled if I need to let go ya waist...ya sure of that?" Wade wanted to make sure.

"Yeah...I'm sure." John replied. His cock throbbed in pent up need. Wade moved his right hand to grasp John's cock as the nails of the left dug into his waist more. His hard thrust jostled John forward, causing the nails to bite more and his manhood to get firm tugs with each thrust.

John's eyes watered from the feeling of pain but to his body it was also mixed with pleasure. "Fuck, yeah, what I wanted."

"Better be lucky I don't yank ye wanker clear off." Wade mused. He dipped his head down licking John's back over a few of the marks he had created. Deep pleasurable sounds came from Wade's chest. John groaned. The pain made his eyes roll as his cock throbbed, shooting to cover Wade ' s hand as he gave a string of heated curses. His body was coated in sweat. "That a good boy, Cena." Wade told him as he released John's cock to grasp his waist again only needing a few more thrust to finish himself off. He then moved his hand before pulling out.

John fell to the bed as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly moved to sit up, knowing he needed to check on Randy. As John moved he could see the wound to Randy's shoulder already closed and beginning to heal. His back moved to show him breathing as if asleep. "Ya best go wash yaself...make sure ya get the right side, don't need ya getting an infection from ya jizz." Wade told him.

John nodded. He glanced at Randy as he moved to stand. "Would it be okay if we stayed the night? He's out cold."

Wade looked to ponder the question. Of course Randy would be staying. Would he throw John out though? He pursed his lips. "I'll move him to the bed. Go get cleaned." Wade told John before he moved to remove the top blanket from the bed. John wondered why Wade seemed annoyed. He nodded and walked to the bathroom to shower. Maybe this was Wade's night and he felt John had worn out his welcome. Wade went to move Randy, laying him down. He then moved to the bathroom door. "Bring a cloth with ya so I can clean him off." Wade almost barked. He then went to his bag, removing a small bottle that looked like a body spray. He sprayed some of it over any blood that was on the floor where Randy was laying before it healed over.

John jumped at the tone. He moved from the bathroom with a wet cloth, handing it to Wade. "Did I do something to piss you off?" He asked. Last thing he wanted was a fight between them.

"Nah. We cool." Wade replied as he took the cloth. "Ya finished already?" He looked at John's wet body. He then moved over to Randy to clean his cock off and check over the scratches there were already fading.

John felt awkward as he moved to dry and throw on his clothes. Even though Randy was his boyfriend he felt he was intruding somehow. "I think I'll head back to my room. Let you have the night with Randy without me."

Wade cocked his head. "If ya sure, John...He will be in good hands." Wade smiled.

John nodded as he tied his shoes. "I'm sure...have a good night." He glanced at Randy a final time before walking to the door to go.

"Night, John...I am sure he will see ya at breakfast." Wade tried to assure him. John offered a nod and smile before leaving and making the walk to his room. He had to tell himself that Randy needed these times with Wade too and to be patient. He got comfortable for bed and sighed at the empty space where Randy normally laid. He cut the light and laid in the darkness, wondering why Taker suddenly crossed his mind again. He wasn't in love with the older man. There was just a drawing there.

Wade watched as John left. He then showered fully before he moved to the bed himself, lying near Randy and at times nuzzled him as he healed. He was glad John took his leave. He was a fun one to play with, but he wished this time alone. Granted, he could have just told John he wasn't welcome...but he didn't want to appear rude. John looked up at the ceiling as so many thoughts crowded his mind. He wasn't a fool. He could see Wade was possessive over Randy. Would Randy grow to love the Englishman in time? Would he form a bond of sorts with Taker and if so would it hurt Randy as knowing Wade kissed Randy hurt him? He sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

(I hope you all are enjoying reading this story as much as Jade and I are writing it. If the weather does not cause an electric outage (storms suck) I will post a second update for Skirting the Fringe on Saturday and this story on Sunday.) Rose

Randy began to stir in the early morning. A faint groan passed his lips. "Relax, Randy...ya be just fine." Wade whispered near him. A hand traced his chest where the scratches had fully healed.

"Jo-John where is he?" Randy asked as he tried to move.

"I would guess his suite." Wade replied. "Guess he wanted posher settings...and I only had one bed. Ya was out cold so he didn't want to be seen carrying ya through the hotel."

Randy gave a faint sigh. "Makes sense I guess."

"Of course it does...now rest more. I told John ye be up and see him in the mornin." Wade told Randy firmly, pressing on his chest to get him to lay back down. Randy almost reluctantly listened as he moved to try to get comfortable again.

John had fallen asleep but he tossed a time or two until his alarm woke him to start his day. Shortly after John's alarm went off, the door of the suite opened. John looked as he was dressing for the day in a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "That you, Ran?" He called, knowing Randy had a room key.

"Yeah." Randy called back, shutting the door. "Figured your alarm was set at your normal time."

"I didn't expect you so early. You were pretty out of it last night." John told him as he fastened his jeans.

"I'll be fine...are you okay?" Randy asked, walking over.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" John wondered as he glanced at Randy.

"Well, I sort of...I guess zoned out. I didn't know what happened before you...left." Randy commented as he moved to look for fresh clothing.

John tried to remember back as he put on his shirt. "Well, you kind of passed out...Wade assured me you were fine. He fucked me and I cleaned up. I asked to stay at first but I could tell by his body language he wanted alone time with you so I excused myself and headed here."

"Oh...yeah, it seems to be...normal I get so...um...wiped." Randy told him. He went to stripe down. Randy looked maybe a little paler and his right shoulder showed a bad bruise.

"Are you okay?" John checked as he walked close to the younger man. "You look almost sick...and bruised up."

"I'll be fine by showtime." Randy tried to assure him. He looked over his shoulder the best he could. "Figure that was a bad bite last night. Can take quite a bit to heal up."

"It was hot to watch though." John said with a smile. "You seemed so...into it."

"Thanks," Randy replied, feeling a little uncomfortable as he dressed. Any other marks that were on him had all healed by that point.

John could sense Randy was ill at ease. "Anyway, it was fun. I'll order breakfast up for us."

"Steak and eggs...rare please." Randy requested his order.

John made a face but nodded. "Sure thing." He called in an order of steak and eggs for them both along with coffee and fresh juice. He ended the call and took a seat to relax.

"The rare thing bother you?" Randy asked. "Trust me, it doesn't help much." Randy had dressed and moved to sit.

"Nah, lot of people like rare meat." John waved it off. He moved to sit close to Randy, resting his head on Randy's shoulder.

"You made a face like you wanted to be sick when I said it." Randy commented before moving to hug John. He felt cooler than normal.

"Sorry...just not used to you liking it that way." John told him. "Damn, you're cool. Like a life-sized ice sculpture."

"Want me to move?" Randy asked.

"Of course not. I just want to be sure you're okay." John tried to tell him.

"I'll need to hunt down a specialty shop between PR stops...I'll be fine." Randy tried to assure John.

"Okay." John offered a smile. "Did you enjoy your time with Wade?"

"I slept most of the time." Randy told him. John nodded his understanding. The food arrived and the guys ate before they went their separate ways for the day. A week passed before the guys were near Taker's neck of the woods again. John had contacted the older man about them stopping by. He knew deep down he needed to figure out the drawing he had to the man and the whole pet aspect. Oddly, Wade had not asked for Randy again yet.

Taker said he could make time to talk to John if he had time the next evening. Before Randy could figure if he was free or not he was called for a last moment appearance. It was easily an hour before Randy made his way back to the hotel. He looked, seeing John lost in thought. "What did he say?"

"He can talk to me tomorrow evening if you're free." John told the younger man. "I told him I'd get back to you."

"I think I'm free...unless something like tonight comes up again." Randy told him.

John nodded. He moved to send the text to Taker. #We're free as far as we know.# He looked at Randy. "You seem distracted...everything okay?"

"Yeah...they wanted me to sign a bunch of shit for an auction. You know the drill." Randy laughed.

John nodded with a laugh. "Take it easy then." He was relaxing back in a pair of gym shorts.

"That's the plan...why do I have a feeling an evening at Takers may lead to more than just talking?" Randy laughed.

John gave a small smirk. "If it goes my way it will."

"You're insatiable at times, Johnny." Randy told him,

John's smirk faded. "Does that...bother you?"

"I'm messing with you...relax." Randy told him. John nodded, They had not played in several days due to the busy workload so the older man looked forward to the next evening. He turned on the TV and tried to relax. "Anything on good tonight?" Randy wondered. "Two night off in a row...that's a rarity."

"Not that I see. You pick something." John offered.

Randy took the remote and began flipping channels. "Hmm, I don't see much."

John wondered why Randy had not tried to do anything with him in so long. "Did...you want to go see Wade?" He offered. "I know we'll be at Taker's tomorrow and you haven't seen him in over a week now."

"Don't you want to spend time? Seems we been run ragged lately." Randy commented, setting the remote down.

"Of course...I just thought maybe you miss him...or he must be pissed you haven't been to see him." John answered honestly.

"Yeah...maybe I should." Randy replied, not telling John which it was. "Sure you be okay tonight?" He looked over at him.

John felt a stab of sadness as he felt his suspicions were right. He gave a nod and a dimpled smile. "Sure...go on. Enjoy yourself. I'll look over my e-mails and social media."

"Okay, Johnny." Randy stood up then moved to lean over John. He braced one hand on the back of the couch the other lifted John's chin so he could kiss him deeply.

John returned the kiss and offered a smile when it broke. "See you later."

"Yep...love ya." Randy smiled faintly before he gathered his needed items before he left for the night. John sighed as he looked around the empty room. He knew that was what Randy was wanting, was needing. He would never deprive his boyfriend of anything, even if it left him all alone. Randy was right. He was insatiable and it had been awhile. So, he took his tablet into the bedroom to look up some erotic videos to watch in hopes of releasing some of the annoying frustration he was feeling.

Randy made his way through the hotel on instinct, like he could feel where Wade was. He may not have had the pep to his step John would have been expecting. Randy went out of duty, an unexplainable drive. He reached a room and closed his eyes moment, debating knocking. Before he could change his mind the door opened. "Ah...Randy I wasn't expecting ya." Wade greeted with a smile. "Come on in." He moved to the side and Randy came in. Wade shut the door, looking him over. "Ya two have a fight or something?"

"No...Just wanted to come see you. Didn't know when you would try to call me again...and I will be away tomorrow." Randy replied.

"Let me guess Taker?" Wade replied and Randy looked at him shocked.

"Come now...we are less than an hour from his place and I am sure John had been itching for him again. Randy narrowed his eyes. "Oooo did I hit a nerve with that one? Does it sour you that your boy wants a taste of the Deadman and it is no longer a matter of what you want to enjoy?"Wade actually gloated.

Randy's eyes flickered and his jaw tightened. "What, ya think your lil display will do? Ya know ya can't hurt me...at least not out of anger. Just like I couldn't you." Wade told him, stepping closer, touching Randy's face. Randy drew a shaky breath. His eyes fluttered before drifting closed. "Besides, I ignite a part of you no one else can." Wade whispered huskily. "Go strip and lay down for me." Randy's eyes opened slightly, looking at him confused. They looked glazed over, unfocused. "Ya heard me. Go Strip...then lay on the bed." Wade smirked. "We are doing things differently tonight." Something in Randy wanted to cry out, to protest this. Something in him could not though. He nodded before moving away to do as ordered. "Ya feed recently?" Wade asked.

"Little...two days ago." Randy replied, his tone almost void of emotion. Randy got on the bed, laying on his stomach.

"Other way." Wade told him as he stripped himself. Randy turned on the bed so his head faced the other way. Wade gave a snarl. "On your back." He snapped. Again, something deep inside Randy wanted to protest. A part that knew what Wade wanted and hoped to accomplish. Wade wanted to show Randy he was more than just his creation. That he was more than just a being to use and fuck. He wanted the act more intimate...more personal. Randy tried to resist but then rolled over as his heart raced. "Why so nervous?" Wade asked almost coyly. He walked over to the bed, looking Randy over, seeing he didn't have his normal sense of arousal. He traced a hand over Randy's body until he reached his cock and grasped it with a stroke, causing Randy's back to arch.

"Relax…why do ya wish to fight what ya already know ya can't deny?" Wade told him before he leaned down, kissing Randy then stroking him again. Randy tried to turn from the kiss, feeling disgust. This time it was Wade who nipped at his lip. Randy groaned against Wade's lips as his back arched again. His mind wanted to cloud at the feelings flooding him from Wade's actions. Randy's hands on instinct moved to grab Wade's shoulders pulling him in with a deep, burning hunger. Wade took his time the rest of the night to feed his own hunger and desires while feeding Randy a sense of his own.

Meanwhile, maybe about an hour after Randy left John began to feel an odd presence in the room as if being watched. John was sitting on the bed with his boxers pulled to his knees and his tablet playing an erotic video. He had just taken his time, knowing he had the entire evening to himself. The sound of a whip cracked followed by a moan on the video as John was watching a gay bondage video with the bottom being worked over with a whip. His hand stopped its movement on his cock as he looked around, feeling he was being watched. "Ran? You home already?" He called out.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Taker's deep drone was heard from the main room.

John jumped. He hurried to turn off the video, fumbling to pull up his lowered boxers at the distinct voice. "No...uh, just a moment. How did you get in?"

"I have my ways." Taker laughed. "No need to be modest on my account, John."

John face flushed as he sat his tablet aside. He stood up from the bed. "I was just...killing time. Randy hadn't seen Wade in awhile so I told him it was okay to go spend the evening with him."

"You're a grown man, John. You don't need to justify your actions to me...not yet anyway. May I come in...or are you coming out here?" Taker called back with an amused smirk.

John walked out to where Taker was standing. "What made you stop by? Didn't want to wait to talk until tomorrow?"

"I had some free time." Taker smiled. "You both are still welcomed to come tomorrow. Maybe early enough for dinner?" He assured John. "If you wish me to go so you can...enjoy your private time I can."

John shook his head no. "You can stay. I'd like the company. And tomorrow sounds good. I know Randy wanted to talk to you."

"Hmmm Wade not being a good teacher?" Taker asked as he removed his coat, setting it to the side then taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"What do you mean by that?" John questioned as he sat down, willing his erection to go away.

"Oh...I was just guessing the nature of Randy's talk." Taker told him. He looked John over with a faint spark. "I know he was told a few basics...other then that I was unsure."

"He told me he wanted to ask you...what being a pet would entail." John explained. "Wade has only seen Randy a few times I know of...I watched them last time."

"So, Randy seems to be taking well to everything?" Taker questioned.

"From what I can tell. I asked him if he liked bottoming to Wade and he got...excited." John said, trying not to look down. "They were kissing the other night...Randy's lips were swollen. And he doesn't kiss just anyone so I guess they're doing well."

"Did you ask him about it or did you just feel it was none of your business?" Taker wondered.

"I pointed it out and he acted all embarrassed so I dropped it. Not like I told him kissing was off limits." John replied honestly. "I know they are bound to bond...and I'm okay with that."

"Are you really okay with it...or just feel nothing can be done so you deal with it so not to lose what you have?" Taker asked. "I am sure Randy may have the same reservations when it comes to me and you over you becoming my pet...then even more if you decide to go through with the other. Which I have my own reservations over."

John thought before replying. "I don't really like it...but I understand it. I know Randy has some kind of bond with Wade and it will probably grow in time. I want him to be happy so long as he still loves me. And...I still want to be changed."

"Then why even both the step of becoming a pet?" Taker asked. "I wish I could get you to see the dangers in this, John. I have a feeling if I don't grant it to you then you may ask Wade to do it." Taker shook his head. "I would feel more at ease by my own hand."

"I wouldn't do that. I don't really like Wade." John assured him. "And I can't be your pet and changed at the same time?"

"The responsibility, in my opinion, is much the same if not more so after the change." Taker told John. "That is why I wondered if Wade was watching Randy and guiding him well."

"I...wouldn't know. I know Randy has been with him a few times but they don't talk about it. You would have to ask him." John answered.

"I doubt Randy would know...and Wade has become too insolent I am sure he would tell me to bug off or something to that effect." Taker sighed. "So, you have any questions for me?" He leaned forward, folding his hands.

John shook his head no. "I think we covered it all. You explained what happens with the change. I asked you about the blood and other things. And you told me what would be expected of me."

"I apologize again for barging in...it was rude of me." Take told John, sitting back.

"It's fine." John tried to assure him. His mind kept drifting to the video he had been watching before Taker arrived and how heated he had been.

Taker observed a few moments. "You want the company...yet you also wish to get back to your...activity." His spoke very smoothly and low.

John's face grew slightly red. "Um, Sorry. Guess you showed up when I was already pretty hot. Randy and I have been so busy we haven't played in several days."

"Well, I could offer my assistance...or observe...or leave." Taker offered John the options.

"Want to watch?" John offered. He liked the idea of putting on a sexy show for the older man.

"Sure." Taker told John standing up. "I am guessing the bedroom." John nodded as he stood up as well. He walked back to the bed and got comfortable laying down. The only light in the room was from a lamp by the bed. He raised to lower his shorts and then grabbed his tablet to bring up the video he had been watching.

"Want me on the bed next to you...or would you prefer a more distant observance?" Taker asked as he looked John over, taking in his exposed form.

"You can sit next to me." John said. He wet his hand before starting to stroke his cock to hardness again. The video began to play revealing a muscular stud chained in a dark room. His hands were chained over his head much the way John's had been that first night he was punished by Taker and Randy. A large, dominant man dressed in leather began to give the exposed ass harsh slaps with a studded paddle.

Taker bent to removed his motorcycle boots before moving on the bed next to John. He sat up against the headboard to get a view of John and the movie. John's breath grew shaky as he watched the scene. The Dom shoved a ball gag in the captive's man's mouth, silencing him. He began to taunt him, degrade him as he put a vibrating plug in his ass. Once the toy was on, the Dom began to spank the submissive again, making the gagged man moan and scream. John felt heat going through him, his cock thickening in his grasp at the sights and sounds. Taker watched but remained silent for now, just being an observer. He could see John placing himself in the bound man's position.

The man on the video was imposing as he began to grow rougher. He placed the captive man's now hard cock in a steel ring before giving it a hard slap. He taunted the bound man at every turn, calling him his bitch and a slut. He gave the bound man's nipples a hard squeeze before placing clothespins on them. "Fuck." John moaned softly, His hand was growing wet with the pre-cum from his hard cock. A faint growl or a groan passed Taker's lips. He licked them to wet them slightly before he took a hand to open his belt before working on his zipper.

The scene faded out. When the video started again the sub was now being fucked hard by the well endowed Dom. He moaned as his body was rattled in the chains. John groaned with a pant. His hand wanted to move faster over his aching cock, Taker shifted slowly on the bed to lower his jean down and off then lowered his briefs some to expose himself. By this point his gaze was much more on John then the action on the screen. The sound of the two men fucking filled the room. John glanced over and saw Taker's exposed stated. He licked his lips. "W-Would you touch me?" He asked, sitting the tablet aside.

Taker moved to finish stripping his lower body. "Sit between my legs." He told John as he moved to part them.

John scooted to sit between Taker's legs. The older man was such a large presence and different from his boyfriend. "Now lean back against me." Taker told him. John leaned back until he felt the older man's body. He gave a shaky breath as this was the closest they had ever been. "That's a good boy." Taker told John as he wrapped one arm around John's body. He moved to pinch John's nipple. His other hand then moved down to grasp John's cock stroking him.

John gave a soft groan at the actions. His cock was already slick from his pre-cum. "Thank you."

"You liked all those things didn't you?" Taker breath could be felt by John's ear, "Would like have your cock imprisoned. To be controlled."

John gave a shudder as his body wanted to tingle. "Y-Yes...never thought I would...but I think I do."

"If Randy consents...maybe I will." Take growled low. "Have to give him a key of course." He moved his hand to twist John's other nipple.

John jumped and then moaned at the slight pain. "H-How long would I wear it?"

Taker gave a faintly dark chuckle. "For however long I decide, Boy. Could be days...weeks...months. Only allowed out when one of us wishes to abuse it for our enjoyment."

John gave a shudder. The word boy paired with the dominant words made his blood boil. His balls were tight and swollen. "Oh, fuck...so close."

"Good...that's it...turn it all over and give in." Taker told John as he moved his hand from John's nipple to his abs, faintly raking his shorter nails across them.

John gave a low cry as he jerked, his body shaking as he came to coat Taker's hand. The sexual release was so strong it made him pant. "D-Damn."

Taker slowly moved his hands releasing John from his grasp. "Very good boy." Taker rumbled.

John strangely felt warm at the praise. "Thanks...what about you?" He shifted to look at Taker's hard cock.

When John shifted it created separation that Taker grasped his cock with the hand slick of John's release. He groaned as he slowly went up it's length coating it. "What would you like to offer?"

John moved until he was on his hands and knees facing Taker's cock. "I can blow you." He offered, looking. "Taste us both."

"Mmm I know it will feel better then my hand." Taker told John with almost a smirk as he removed his hand. "Go ahead then." He chuckled. "I'll try not to last long enough to give you a sore jaw." John bent to take the large head past his lips. He had recently been able to take Randy all the way to the base so he concentrated on doing his best. He could taste his own release on the hard member as he took it down farther.

"Mmmm yeah that's it...like a good hungry boy." Taker told John as he rest one hand on the back of John's head and the other he tuck behind his own head as he relaxed back. John fed off the praise. He hummed around Taker's cock as he went deeper, trying not to gag. "Damn, Boy...really looking for your protien tonight." Take moaned. John enthusiasm gave Taker no need to push or thrust and allowed him to just relax.

John had no idea why he wanted to submit to the Dead Man so badly. Unlike with Wade and even Randy there was no need to play hard to get. Maybe because in his mind Taker was older, a veteran. He bobbed his head, blue eyes looking up as he worked. "Yeah...like that...not much more." Taker moaned with the praise. John added a little more suction, managing to take the older man down almost to the base. He gave moans at the taste in his mouth. "Mmm Yeah...yeah….Mmm" Taker moaned as he did push slightly to keep John's head down as he came. He then moved his hand so John could move to breath.

John swallowed before slowing moving and collapsing to the bed on his back. He panted in the dark room. "Thank you. It was amazing."

"As were you." Taker admitted before even fully realizing the words.

"Thank you." John offered a sated smile. "I liked...being called Boy by you. I don't know why."

"You like being controlled. In ways even some degradement. Boy shows you are under me without fully belittling you." Taker told him.

"Oh...guess you're right." John admitted. "What do your pets call you...or your created?"

"Pets were Master or Sir...not had one in a while. As for Created I only have one...used to be Sir." Taker told John as he shifted to lay down, dressed in only his tank top still.

"Oh..." John's heart quickened at the idea of having a Master. His eyes wanted to flutter and close, feeling tired.

"Sleep. it's fine." Taker told him. "Wish me to stay until morning or you wish me to leave?"

"Up to you, Master." John mumbled. His body wanted to drift off into sleep.

Taker gave a faint smile. "Sleep...I will clean then decide." He told John before he stepped from the bed, removing his shirt to head for the shower. John didn't have to be told twice. He drifted into a deep sleep. His body and needs were sated. As Taker cleaned he thought it over. He was torn between keeping John company or going home. He shouldn't keep leaving Michelle like he was. Why was he so torn? Even if John became his pet Michelle should and would come first in his life. He kept waging a debate with himself until he stepped out to dry. He dressed, realizing he should be home. "Night, John." He whispered before he put his boots on and headed to grab his coat to leave. John did not reply as he was sleeping deeply. His boxers were laying cast aside on the bed as he breathed steadily.


	14. Chapter 14

(This will be the final weekly update. Hope you all enjoy.) Rose and Jade

When John woke the next morning he was alone in the room. No sign of Taker or Randy. He was a little disappointed neither man was there as Randy had come back early last time. He figured Taker went home to be with his wife and Randy had slept in with Wade. He moved to the bathroom to relieve himself and take a warm shower before dressing for the day. As John moved through the lobby of the hotel to head out to clear his head, he spotted Wade in the hotel restaurant. He was sitting alone. John looked confused as he assumed Randy would be having breakfast with Wade unless he had an early appointment. He walked up to casually speak to the Englishman. "Morning to you, Wade."

Wade looked up from his coffee, setting it down. "Morning, John." He greeted him back. "Enjoy your evening in?"

"Yeah...it was okay." John tried to offer a dimpled smile. "Randy have to take off to work early?"

Wade shrugged before sipping his coffee. "I thought he said he was off today...he was gone when I got up. I thought he had returned to your room.

"Man, you gotta be joking me." Heath Slater was heard exclaiming a few tables over, talking to R-Truth, "Let me see that shit." He went to grab for the paper.  
"Hey, this is mine. Go get your own." Truth told him, moving it away. Wade pursed his lips, looking annoyed.

John chuckled at the guys' antics. "Hey, Guys." He looked down at Wade. "Nope. I never saw Ran at all."

"Strange." Wade replied. "Then maybe he had a sudden meeting."

"Hey, John. Help me out here!" Heath exclaimed. "Truth said there was a report of a mummy found near here."

"There is...It's right here." Truth told him, hitting the paper.

"Then let me see." Heath told him.

"Don'tcha believe me, Dog?"Truth asked loudly.

Heath looked with a chuckle. "That is a bit far fetched...next you'll be telling me there are zombies walking the hallways."

"A mummy in Texas?" John looked lost as he looked at the men. "Where did you hear about that, Truth?"

"Isn't anyone hearing me...It's in the paper." Truth replied with a sigh, "Fine, fine...Don't get your grubby mitts on my paper...look." He folded it, showing Heath finally. The redhead looked the report over and went to take it for a closer look and Truth pulled it back. "I said no touching."

"Fuck, Man. It's not made out of gold." Heath told him.

"Ya know they have the bloody things at the front desk...just get our arse up and get one before ya twits disrupt the whole place." Wade shot at Heath.

Now John was a little curious. "Mind if I take a look at that, Man?" He asked Truth, walking over. Truth looked unsure, wondering if John was going to try to be a paper thief like Heath. He turned the article toward John. There was a photo of a man with a shriveled face and what could be seen of his body in the photo. The clothing in the photo looked like a common t-shirt. It was discovered in an alleyway by the morning crew of a local restaurant.

"Damn, that's odd." John exclaimed. "Thanks, Truth." He walked back over to Wade. "Guess I'll head to my appointment. Catch you later."

"Okay. See ya later, John." Wade replied.

Truth looked at Heath. "See? He didn't need to take it from me. Maybe you just need glasses."

"Whatever, Man." Heath dismissed the whole thing to go back to eating.

John chuckled as he left for the radio interview. He had several media appearances so the day seemed to pass quickly. He drove back to his hotel suite in the evening so he could get ready for dinner at Taker's and hopefully find Randy. To John's dismay there was still no sign of Randy. "What the...He knew we had plans." He said to himself. After John was dressed he made the walk to Wade's room, knocking on the door.

Wade opened the door, looking at John. "What is it, John?" He asked.

"I'm a little worried. Still no sign of Randy and he knew we had plans at Taker's for dinner." John told the Englishman. "Can you...sense him?"

"Ya think I'm a bloodhound?" Wade asked as he moved back. "Come on in." He sighed as he moved away from the door to go sit.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound rude. I'm just concerned." John told him. "I sent him a text before I got dressed and still nothing. We're supposed to be at Taker's for dinner in less than an hour. Ran told me he was free tonight."

"Well, that answered my question of trying to call him." Wade commented. "Let me see what I can do." Wade closed his eyes trying to focus. "Now I don't know how far the range goes between us."

John took a seat and quietly waited as he watched Wade. Wade tried to focus for a few minutes, shaking his head. "He's not in range I see. If he shows up here I will make sure he calls you...or I will."

"Thanks." John tried not to sigh as he walked back to his own suite. He sent Taker a text. #I apologize if Ran and I are late for dinner. He never showed up and he's not answering his phone. I haven't seen him since last night.# He tried not to worry too much, hoping Randy got called for a last minute meeting.

#He was last with Wade? I hope nothing is wrong.# Taker replied a moment later.

#I went to see Wade. He said Randy was gone when he woke up this morning and he'll let me know if he sees him.# John sent the reply.

#So you plan to wait? What if he doesn't show?# Taker replied back as he excused himself from a TV show he was watching with the family and moving to his office.

# have no idea what to do. What if I take off to your place and he shows up here? We were supposed to ride together.# John was feeling more upset by the moment.

#We talked last night. If you wish to cancel because you are worried I understand. I don't have the same connection Wade does, but do you wish me to see what I can do to find him?#

#Please. Anything. I'm getting worried. Ran always answers his phone.# John was thankful he was alone so no one would see how upset he felt.

#Just breathe. Give me about 30 to see if I can find anything.# Taker replied as if reading John, not that it was hard in such a situation.

#Okay. Thanks.# John sent the final text and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes. He had no idea what was going on. Randy must have made his appointments or Hunter would have called him since he knew they roomed together.

It was only about fifteen minutes before John's phone went off. #Have him. Head this way.# The message was from Taker. A moment later a second message came through. #Bring him a change of clothing.#

#Will do.# John was both happy Randy was found and worried about him. He hurried to pack Randy a set of clean clothing and then made the ride out to Taker's place. It was getting dark when he pulled up in front of the main house and walked to knock on the door.

Michelle opened the door, looking. "Oh...I guess he forgot to tell you to meet him at the guest house. He took dinner over there for you guys."

John gave the woman a smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it." He hopped back in the car and made his way to the guest house. He reached it in only a few minutes and parked. John took the bag with Randy's clothing and walked to knock on the door.

Taker opened the door to greet John. "Hope your ride was okay."

"Yeah, it was. He okay?" John asked bluntly. He did not have time for small talk. He wanted to know if Randy was okay.

"He's resting right now. Something set him off last night or this morning." Taker told John.

John walked inside the house as Taker let him pass. "What do you mean by set him off?"

Taker shook his head. "I don't know for sure..I just know it caused him to be drawn back to his...birthplace. He was down in my catacombs again."

John was lost. "What the fuck? He was fine last night...he went to spend time with Wade. Wade said Ran was gone when he woke up."

"I don't know. Normally, it is a sense of grounding to return to the place of joining." Taker told him. "Hopefully, he will be awake soon. Maybe he will remember what happened." Taker moved to turn the TV on.

"Can I see him?" John asked.

"Maybe I should go with you...I don't know how he will react when he wakes up." Taker told him. He went to shut the TV off when he saw the report of the strange body on the news. "What the?" His brow knitted. "John, how far is that from your hotel?"

John moved to look. "I saw that in the paper. They found a mummy a mile or so from the hotel."

"Mummy is a loose term. Dehydrated is more like it." Taker told John. "They say police have been questioning a woman that reported it." Taker shut off the TV. "Yeah, I'll go up with you." John followed Taker to the room where Randy rested. Randy rested in the bed, the blanket pulled up under his chin. His color looked good. Taker moved to look closely as if studying something about the younger man.

"At least...he's not pale." John commented as he looked Randy over.

"I have my theory." Taker commented, partly to himself.

Randy groaned, his head moving. "Johnny?" He questioned the familiar voice. His eyes were squeezed shut slightly before trying to open. He looked shocked, seeing the larger man. "Taker? Wh-where am I?" Randy asked as he moved to sit up. Dirt could be seen coating his skin.

"My place...how you feeling, Randy?" Taker asked.

"Okay...I think...confused." Randy admitted, looking between the two men.

"I'm a little confused myself...I've been worried." John admitted. "You went to go play with Wade last night. He said you were gone when he woke up. I haven't seen or heard from you all day long. Taker found you."

"I remember going to his room...not much else." Randy told John.

"You were down in the catacombs." Taker told him. "I think it will be safe to leave you two alone. John, why don't you help Randy shower? I will put the stew on to reheat then go check on something."

John nodded. "Sounds good." He helped Randy to his feet. "Let's get you cleaned up, Ran."

"Sure." Randy looked himself over. "Fuck, looks like I played in a mud pit." He looked himself over more. "And naked?"

"I'll be back in a little bit, Boys." Taker told them before walking out.

"Well, you did go to see Wade. Maybe you two played." John observed. They reached the bathroom and the older man sat Randy down and moved to set the water for them.

"Yeah...I don't remember leaving though...and how did I get here?" Randy questioned.

"No clue. Taker called and told me you were here." John helped Randy into the shower and under the warm spray. He found a bar of soap and began to wash the grime from Randy's body. "Did you at least enjoy your time with Wade?"

"Um...yeah." Randy replied though he didn't sound overly sure. "Why wouldn't I have?"

"I was just making conversation, Ran. I'm sure you had fun." John assured Randy. He gently washed his boyfriend's back and legs.

"Sorry...so how did you kill time last night?" Randy asked.

"I was just relaxing...I started watching a porn video. Taker scared the shit out of me when he just showed up in the suite somehow...then he watched me jerk off." John replied as he washed every part of Randy's body.

"Showed up in the suite or at the suite?" Randy wondered as John washed him.

"Inside...without a key. I have no idea how." John admitted with a chuckle. "Let's say he caught me with my pants down."

"He must have sweet talked someone for a key." Randy told him. "And if you were that worked up why didn't you just ask me to stay?"

"I felt you needed time with Wade." John said honestly. "You seemed a little distracted and never brought up sex like you normally do...I thought maybe you were wishing you could see Wade but didn't want to tell me." He turned Randy to face him so that he could wash his front side.

"I just don't want you to feel neglected." Randy replied. "So, Taker caught you and watched you?"

"Yeah...we talked before that awhile. I told him you wanted to chat with him about the pet thing." John's face flushed as he washed Randy's abs. "He talked of...locking my cock and giving you a key."

"Wow, harsh...but by your reaction I am guessing you like the thought." Randy replied.

"A little...just knowing you two have the power to set me free or not...a little exciting." John admitted. He bent to wash Randy's cock and legs.

Randy groaned faintly, spreading his legs. "Wouldn't security be an issue?"

"I don't know...guess that's for you two to work out." John told him. He looked up, hearing the groan. "You okay?"

"Yeah...that was sort of a good groan." Randy chuckled.

"Oh...guess we'd better be good though." John chuckled as he finished up. "All done. Just rinse off."

"True," Randy moved to rinse all the soap off. "There you go...a clean Daddy." Randy laughed.

John gave a smile. "Glad to see you're okay. I was worried sick." He shut off the water and stepped out to grab Randy a towel.

"Sorry, Babe." Randy told him as he took the towel to dry. "Well, better dress and check dinner before it burns."

John tried not to stare at Randy. His boyfriend had never used a pet name for him or called him Babe before. When they played rough he was Bitch and when they didn't he was John or Johnny. It was just a big surprise but one that made him smile. "Yeah, okay." He dried himself off and moved to put his old clothes back on. "I brought you clothes in a bag in the corner there." He pointed.

"Thanks." Randy moved to dress quickly, running the towel over his short hair.

"What made you call me Babe?" John had to question as he pulled on his boxers, jeans, and t-shirt.

Randy looked. "What? Oh...I don't know just felt right I guess...too chick like?"

"No...I liked it. It's cool." John said with a wide smile. He watched Randy slide on his tight jeans and t-shirt that always looked a size too small. "Fuck, you look good."

"Thanks. I guess I'm ready to head down." Randy told John, heading for the door.

John followed after Randy. He felt lucky to have such a sexy lover. Reaching the main area Taker was sitting at the table, looking over what looked to be a very old book. His normally stoic face may of actually had signs of worry. "What is it?" Randy asked, calling out.

Taker lifted his head, looking at Randy. "What have you been taught of what you can now do?"

"Honestly not much. I know I'm stronger, heal faster, don't need much sleep if I want, keener senses." Randy replied, reading them off. Taker sighed, shaking his head. "Why do I have a feeling parts of the...manual were left out?" Randy commented.

John felt concern when he saw the look on Taker's face. He walked to take a seat so that he could hear what was on the older man's mind. "I am guessing by not telling you he thought you wouldn't learn. If you didn't know it he could make sure he stayed stronger. That other part of you though still has that knowledge and will release it without your consent. They can be vile creatures. Some stronger than others and we have no control over which one will appear in a joining." Taker told him. "I think you got one of the stronger ones."

"So what? I'll keep having these blackouts?" Randy asked worried. "What if I do something dangerous, something that could get me or someone else killed?!"

"I think you already may have." Taker told him. "I can't be fully sure though."

"What? Who? How?" Randy rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on.

"We saw on the news what they called a mummy...a person was found sucked dry near our hotel." John spoke up to explain. "I take it that's what Taker's talking about."

"It is." Taker replied simply.

"How could I have done that? I thought those things shred and feast. How could I or it drain someone to the point of looking like a mummy?" Randy asked, trying not to yell or feel sick.

"A power that in rough translation is referred to as a blood storm. Has Wade explained or taught you of any of the forms we can take because of the joining?" Taker asked.

"No." Randy told him.

"Talk about fucking basics...shit." Taker exclaimed, his jaw setting ridged a moment.

John was starting to feel annoyed at Wade himself. "It seems all he wanted to do was play with Randy everytime he saw him." He told Taker.

"Well, the blood storm trait Wade had no reason to...to my knowledge neither one of us has it." Taker told him. "But if he told Randy of the other more common ones it may have helped with keeping control and also some of Randy's confusion."

"So, what are these things?" Randy told him. "Since he didn't tell me I guess it becomes your job."  
"I shouldn't." Taker told him. "It's the job of the Maker."  
"BULL SHIT!" Randy yelled. "You tell me I should be learning stuff because if I don't I could hurt or kill people, but you won't fucking tell me it! Fuck the rules! FUCK WADE! I didn't fucking ask for this to be happening to me!"

"It's not right." John spoke up in agreement. "Randy was forced into this by Wade. He needs to know what to do. Please." He cast Taker almost a pleading look.

Taker looked between the two men. He knew they had a point. "Don't use them in front of him."

"Why the fuck would I?" Randy asked.

"Okay." Taker sighed. "We can take the form of large wolves. The other is we can vanish and move in a mist."

"Mist? Like poof? Smoke?" Randy's eyes bugged slightly.

"Yes...it is also that form that lends itself for the bloodstorm. It surrounds the chosen prey and draws essentially everything from it, leaving a dry, empty shell." Taker told him. Randy did look like he was about to be sick.

John moved a hand to rest it on Randy's shoulder while looking at Taker. "Was the mist how you got into my suite last night without a key?"

"Yes...I am only sharing this in front of you, John because you are so determined to become like us anyway. So you would be learning it in time." Taker told him.

John nodded. "Thank you for being so open with us. I won't betray that."

"So...how do I do these things?" Randy asked.

"Same way as you do the longer nails. Just focus on what you want to achieve...I would not test them too much though. The transformations can be quite draining." Taker told him.

Randy nodded. "Anything else or can we eat?"

"Think that sums it up." Taker told him. He closed the large book before moving to the kitchen.

John removed his hand from Randy and stood to go where Taker had gone. "Need a hand with the food?" He offered.

"Sure." He pointed to a wall oven. "I have garlic bread warming in there if you want to grab it." He had three bowls, dishing out hearty portions of a beef stew.

John moved to get the bread out. "Smells delicious but I only have bread on my cheat days. You two are welcome to eat my portion of it."He put the hot bread on a plate and carried it to the small table.

"Sorry about that." Taker commented. "Hope the stew is okay."

"Does it have potatoes?" John questioned. "You know what, I'll make an exception. That's rude of me. Not like I'll gain ten pounds from one meal."

"That or knowing us we can help you burn it anyway." Randy laughed. John's cock twitched at the words. He gave a soft groan but covered it up with a cough. He found the two other men so sexy and attractive.

Taker brought the first two big bowls over. "Here you go, Boys." He turned to go get his.

"Thanks." John replied. The stew was indeed full of potatoes. John tried to just enjoy it and not worry over the carbs he was consuming.

"Can't you shift your day off this week, Johnny?" Randy told him, seeing how he seemed to be calculating things in his head.

John chuckled. "You read me like a book, Ran. Yeah, today can be Load Day." He took a piece of garlic bread.

"I should after how many years?" Randy laughed as he took a big spoonful of stew then some of the bread as Taker joined them.

"True." John agreed with a grin. They ate in peaceful quiet for awhile. "Ran, did you still need to talk to Taker about your questions...concerning me being a pet?" He asked at last.

Randy shook his head. "If you are determined to be...um...changed then I believe it doesn't really matter much. He will have the same say over you Wade does me."

"Anything of the...firmer nature you will be informed about it and at times take part." Taker told Randy.

"Like the whole locking John's cock up and giving me a key?" Randy looked over at Taker.

"He told you about that talk I take it."  
"Yes...it's fine." Randy told him.

"Good." Taker gave a faint chuckle before going back to his meal.

John lowered his eyes to focus on the meal. He tried not to let the words heat him as well as images of Randy and Taker using him for his pleasure. "Would you like me to see if I have one fitting for you already in my possession?" Taker asked, not even looking up from his meal.

"How would that work with security checkpoints?" Randy asked. "Since you mention me having a key I am guessing he is to wear it on the road."

"There are ones that will not trip metal detectors." Taker replied, looking up at Randy. "Including the lock."

John's face flushed at the question. "Y-Yes." It was difficult for the man to admit he wanted to be controlled when normally he put up a fight and had it taken from him.

"I will need to look at the cabin after we finish eating." Taker replied. "I must admit for a bottom you have impressive equipment." Randy looked at Taker, slightly surprised at such a statement from such a dominant man.

John looked surprised at the words as no top or even man had ever said that to him before. "I do?"

"Don't you agree, Randy?" Taker asked, causing Randy to cough on his bite of food.

"Um...well...yeah." Randy flushed faintly.

"Guess being with guys who top no one ever really noticed before." John admitted. "And you and Randy aren't exactly small."

"Well, you aren't as big as me...but you could give Wade a run for his money and maybe even Randy...though I haven't really checked his over much." Taker chuckled.

"Thanks...not that I have much use for it with how I play." John said sincerely.

"I guess that is true." Taker replied. "Just an observation."

John nodded. He glanced at Randy a moment. "Guys have offered to let me top...I just wasn't too into it."

"Everyone has their own feelings on what they feel is a proper position for them." Taker commented. John nodded. He finished his food and pushed back the plate, waiting for the two other men. Randy finished his stew but grabbed a spare piece of bread.

"Maybe I should have steaks made for next time you boys come." Taker replied.

"I like steak." John agreed with a smile. He patiently waited so that Randy could finish his meal. He knew that his boyfriend needed the energy.

"I figured...I thought stew would be more satisfying...but pure meat is better all around." Taker commented as Randy finished. Taker was done as well and moved to clear the table.

John gave Taker a hand clearing the table. He wanted to be of help if he could. "So you boys want to come out to the cabin or wait here for me to get back?" Taker asked. Randy went to reply but stopped feeling a cold shiver.

"Up to you, Ran." John said, looking at Randy.

"Ah…" Randy licked his lips.

"It's fine. You boys can stay...I shouldn't take me long to see if I have the stuff." Taker told them both.

"Thanks." Randy almost mumbled, feeling foolish. John nodded and moved to sit down to wait on Taker. Taker finished and left. Randy still sat at the table, looking down.

"What's wrong?" John asked when he realized how quiet Randy was acting. "You okay?"

"I was being silly...we...we should have gone. I'm sure you would have enjoyed things more there." Randy grumbled.

"Maybe...you must have had a reason though so it's cool." John tried to assure him.

"It's stupid...ju-just thinking of that back road that leads from that part of his property." Randy told him.

"Oh..." Understanding came into John's eyes. He knew Randy's changing had affected him more than he cared to admit. "It's fine, Daddy. I'm fine here."

"Still feels like a nightmare at times...now knowing what Taker told us tonight...I...I killed someone." Randy gulped.

"It wasn't your choice to do that." John moved to place a hand on Randy's shoulder. "If you're not in the mood to do any playing tonight just let Taker know."

"Who knows when you will get to see him again, Johnny." Randy replied. "I don't want to take that time away from you."

"It's not all about me, Ran." John offered a smile. "I just thought you wanted to play because you joked about working calories off at the table. We can forget it."

"No...No...I want to...I guess it...it just hit me all of a sudden thinking of the cabin." Randy told John.

John nodded. "I get that. You went through a big deal, Ran." He gave Randy a comforting pat on the shoulder.

Randy looked at John. "Want to drive out there?"

"Aren't you nervous about it?" John asked.

"I am freaking over the past. What else can happen to me?" Randy laughed. "We don't know when we will get time to get back this way. We know the slave driver Vince can be."

"Okay." John nodded. The guys turned off the lights and walked outside into the night air. They made the short drive to meet up with Taker.

As the guys pulled up Taker was heading out of the old cabin with a long bag slung over his shoulder. He shielded his eyes, seeing the headlight approaching. He saw as the lights went off and the guys got out. "I thought you two wanted to hang back."

"We changed our mind." John said simply, not wanting to out Randy for his fear.

Taker shrugged. "No skin off my nose...come on." He turned, heading back for the door to unlock it and head inside turning on the lights. John followed behind Taker with Randy behind him. He always had a flashback of the first time he was punished when he came into the building. It both excited and made him on edge. Taker set the bag down on a table then opened it to empty it he removed a spreader bar, a whip. A plug. Setting each item down next to the bag.

John gave a shaky breath as he watched the older man. It was the first time they played with Randy in the room. The last two times had been Randy running the show with his inner sadist loose. Taker removed a small black bag, holding it up. "I think this size will work for you, John...play tonight...then get clean...then it goes on."

John gave a nod, feeling a rush of adrenaline he had not expected. Taker's gaze made him feel so...submissive. "Yes, Taker."

Taker looked between the two. "You both sure it is fine my having control of John in this manner?"

"Yeah...I'm fine with it." Randy replied.

John looked at Randy to make sure his boyfriend was being honest. He then gave a nod. "I'm...sure."

"Fine...settled then." Taker replied, focusing more on John. "Strip for me then, Boy." He looked at Randy. "You may as well if you wish to take part." Randy nodded before he went to remove his clothing. John moved to strip out of his clothes. He sat them on a neat pile on the floor and then waited on Taker. As always, there was no hard to get play with the Deadman.

Taker smirked as he thought. He pointed to the wall with the chains and shackles on it. "Over there, Boy." John gave a shaky breath as he walked to the area where Taker pointed. He remembered well the video he had jerked off to in the hotel room with Taker. It had always been his fantasy. "I think you know the plan I have in mind don'tcha, Boy?" Taker asked, following behind him. "Take a seat, Randy...you like to watch so enjoy." Randy licked his lips, moving to grab a chair to watch better.

"Yes, Taker." John agreed thickly. "I think so...is it to do with the video?"

"Smart boy...and in this place I am Sir...or Master got it? Now get in position." Taker ordered.

John's cock gave a twitch at the words. He moved to raise his hands over his head, spreading his legs slightly for a firmer base. "Yes...Master." Taker took John's one wrist, stretching it to one shackle to secure it then moved him to secure the other. He then moved to the table to grab the stretcher bar. Moving back to John he lowered to one knee to lock John's one ankle on the bar then adjusted the length to push his other foot out even more to keep his feet apart, locking the other ankle in place. Taker then stood up, looking John over.

John felt extremely exposed and helpless in the position. For a strong man like himself to he rendered unable to move or even shift his feet in any direction could be either terrifying or very sensual. He felt like he was on display for the two men and it made his bare skin grow flush. "Now...where to begin." Taker pondered out loud as he began to remove his belt. He then folded the leather, bringing it over John's ass.

John grunted at the blunt impact. He just took in the feeling. Taker gave a few more. "I'm sure these are like tickles to you, Boy. Let's up it slightly." Taker stepped back and let the belt out, snapping the pointed area at John's cheeks.

John gave a groan at the sting to his ass. "Thank you, Master." He saw the gags hanging on the wall and wanted to be totally helpless like the man in the video. "May I...wear one of your gags?"

"Soon enough." Taker told John as he stepped closer to grope John's heated flesh. He then stepped back with four more lashes before he moved to pick out a good gag for John. "Let's go with the oldie but a goodie." He pulled down the classic red rubber ball gag with a leather strap.

John wanted to laugh as it was the same one from the video. "Thank you, Master." He said softly before parting his lips.

Taker smiled before placing the gag in place and securing it firmly." Good boy." He patted John's cheek. "Now for next part if I remember correctly." He headed back for the table. He retrieved the lube and the toy he had packed which was a large vibrating plug, bringing them back over. John wanted to groan. Even without seeing the toy he could guess what was coming next. Knowing Randy was watching everything only made it all seem that much hotter to him.

Taker slicked the toy. He closed the lube and dropped it, kicking it towards Randy. He then took his free hand to part John cheeks to brush the tip over John's entrance before pushing it in. "You gonna beg, Boy...beg to cum." Taker told John, swatting his ass with his large bare hand. John gave a muffled groan from the large toy stretching him. Having his legs parted in the spreader kept him open for anything the Dead Man would want. His cock stood thick and hard already from the actions. Randy bend down to grab the lube, putting some on his hand before he started to stroke himself. He gave a faint pant as he watched. Taker moved, grabbing a flogger from the wall. "I would use something harder. But you have work tomorrow night." He told John before he gave a few lashes to John's back. Randy gave a faint moan watching. John's back arched from the sting. He gave a heated groan.

"That's it. Just a good little pain slut aren't you, Boy?" Taker asked as he administered more and more lashes. Randy's eyes transfixed on the scene. He squeezed his cock as it thickened more in his grasp. John gave a moan in reply. After awhile the stinging from the lashes melded into a delicious heat that made his cock drip. It was the reason he loved the pain. The feeling was like a drug to him as was the need to submit. Taker stopped, rubbing his hand over the welts forming. He then moved his hand lower to turn the plug on with low vibrations.

John jumped at the unexpected stimulation. He gave a needy moan. "Better hold back, Boy." Taker told John before landing harsh lashes over John's already abused ass. Randy moaned as he stretched his legs out in front of him as he was jerking himself. If anything Taker's words made the bound man want to get off faster. In all the times he had bottomed no man had ever told him he had to hold off on his release. He groaned at the lashes, his hands clenching in the shackles but he managed to control himself. Taker stopped and leaned near John's ear. "Need a little help, Boy?" He asked. Something in his deep tone made John feel even littler than he already was. "Don't think you can last?" John gave a grunt and nodded a yes to the question. He was so close he did need a little help. "Weak." Taker almost spat before he walked away to his storage closet.

John was taken back by the tone from Taker. Surely the older man did not expect him to be a perfect, disciplined pet overnight. This was all new to him. What if he changed his mind? John tried to calm his body and will his rock hard erection down some. Taker returned with a leather cock ring. He moved to reach in front of John to snap it around the base firmly. "There we go." He then slapped the cock itself. His head was down so John wouldn't see the smirk on his lips.

John jumped and tried his hardest to hold back a moan. He was putting every bit of effort he had into trying to please Taker and not show a lack of control again. Taker's shoulders could be seen moving from silent laughter before he could move from John's line of sight. He then moved to turn the plug up higher. John wanted to cry out at the sudden, hard stimulation causing jolts all through him. His legs trembled slightly as he fought with everything he had for control of his body. "You do have a stubborn streak to you don't you? Or is it just a need to please?" Taker moved to grab John's head, turning it to look at him.

The younger man's blue eyes reflected his desperation and arousal. He answered around the large ball in his mouth. "A...little...of both, Master."

Taker laughed. He has had quite some practice translating mumbled of gags. He reached down, removing the ring. "Let's see how strong your stubbornness hold you." He moved back behind John. He then freed his hands. "Drop to your knees and shift to face me." Taker told him, taking a step back before he went for his jeans.

John moved to obey Taker. He slowly knelt before shifting into the right position. The whole time he was trying not to moan at the stimulation to his prostate. Taker had lowered his jeans to expose himself before bending to remove the gag. "Open good for me, Boy...see if you can get me to blow before you do." He told John firmly. Of course, now turned John could see Randy as he was slightly behind and to the side of where Taker stood. John's jaw was tight from the tension of trying not to cum. He forced himself to relax and opened his mouth. Sweat beaded on his face.

"Like the challenge, Boy?" Taker looked at John, giving him a chance to answer.

"Y-Yes, Master...just new...trying not to cum." John admitted.

"You are still green...doing good." Taker praised before he guided the tip to John's lips, pushing inside. Since John's hands were free he guided Taker's cock deeper, relaxing his throat as he began to suck. He caught sight of Randy jerking himself while he watched.

"Good, Boy." Taker groaned as he pushed deeper. Randy shifted and moaned. Catching John's gaze his eyes were darkened with lust. He slowly licked his lips at the display before him. The taste of Taker on his tongue and the scorching look from Randy proved to be John's undoing. He gave a muffled cry as his body shook, hitting his orgasm hard and strong as his cock shot its load. Taker lowered his gaze, feeling and seeing John. "Guess your body betrayed your stubbornness, Boy." Taker moaned at the feeling. "Hope you didn't hit my boots."

John was a little ashamed he got off but now his mind was clearer now to focus on his Master's pleasure. He gave Taker's balls a gentle squeeze as he took him deeper. "MMM gutsy." Taker groaned, his head leaning back some. "You can reach back to shut the plug off." Taker sighed a moan. "So you don't get too numb back there." John paused a moment to turn off the toy before he resumed his treatment. The clouded lust had faded from his blue eyes, leaving them bright. Taker took his hands to hold John's head to take over the control of it.

A frustrated sound came from Randy. "Getting tired that?" Taker asked.

"Ju-just not getting there." Randy groaned.

"We'll think of something." Taker told him. "Almost there, Boy...ready for it." John prepared himself to swallow, looking forward to Taker's taste. Taker grunted as he reached his peak with two good thrusts then a drawn out sigh as he came. He slowly released John's head, looking down at him. "Good job, Boy."

John drank what Taker offered before offering a small smile. He was glad that his Master did not hold his weakness against him. "Thank you, Master...what about Daddy?"

Randy looked very heated, but growing frustrated. "What would you suggest? He is coated so may not taste the best." Taker told John as he moved behind him to free his legs.

John gave a shaky breath looking at Randy. "He can fuck me if he wants. I want him to feel good too."

Taker looked at Randy. "You want him Randy?"

"Fuck yeah." Randy stopped touching himself and stood. Taker went to remove the plug.

"Well, I'll go shower while you have your fun." Taker told them.  
"On the bed." Randy told John. John moved to climb on the bed and laid on his back. He did not feel right playing hard to get since he had offered his body to Randy.

Taker excused himself as Randy moved for the bed as if almost stalking John, He climbed up and between John's legs. "Just couldn't get there?" John asked. His heart pounded at the look on Randy's face,

"Guess I needed more." Randy almost growled as he moved John's legs to push inside. He gave a satisfied moan closing his eyes at the feeling. "Sure you can handle it...already cumming?"

"I offered didn't I?" John moaned. "You could push me again...I'm getting caged after this."

"Mmmm" Randy took one hand to grasp John's shoulder the other grasping John's soft member, giving a squeeze.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed, his head going back into the bed. "Does that excite you...holding the key to my cock?"

"You know I love molding your body, Babe." Randy almost growled with a harsh thrust. Nails faintly bit into John's shoulder. "Needed this."

The name warmed John's heart. "Hope you don't torture me...too much." He gave a throaty laugh, moaning as his cock began to harden again.

"Oh you know you love it." Randy jerked John's cock, feeling it grow hard and jump in his grasp.

"Fuck...mmm..." John moaned as he cried out. "So sensitive."

"You know you love it." Randy told him. "Hope I last long enough to get you off again." He moaned as his body gave a pleasurable shudder.

"Cum if you need to...I can jerk off." John assured Randy. He gave a groan. "Damn...like strong jolts."

"Guess it would end your teasing if I did." Randy chuckled then moaned. He leaned over to kiss John deeply.

John returned the kiss, moaning at the friction between them. His cock was fully hard again as their sweaty bodies rubbed together. It wasn't long before Randy couldn't hold back more and moaned against John's lips as he came. He pushed himself up and stayed inside as he went to continue to stroke the older man. John gave moans at the touch, looking up at Randy. "Squeeze my balls, Daddy?" He begged. Randy took his hand from John's shoulder and move it to grip John's balls, squeezing them in a pulsing motion almost like a stress ball. His eyes kept focused on John's speaking volumes of his desire for him without a word leaving his lips.

The look on Randy's face made John's body tremble as he gave a cry of release. His hard cock pulsed for the second time as he came. He moaned a few seconds before almost going limp in the bed. "There you go...all done for now," Randy smiled as he let go of John's spend manhood and pulled out and off the bed.

John wanted to make a comeback but he could hardly keep his eyes open. They wanted to close from exhaustion.

"You can rest, Boy..then shower when you wake up." Taker's voice boomed from the doorway.

Randy looked over. "Were you watching us?"  
"What if I was? Go clean up." Taker replied. Randy nodded, heading for the bedroom then the bathroom. John drifted into a deep sleep, unaware of anything around him. His body was well used and coated with sweat and cum. Randy's release ran down his spread legs to wet the sheets under him. Taker checked John over before moving to the room Randy headed into. "He's asleep...but good...I'll be back in the morning to finish up before you two head out." He yelled over the water.

"That's fine...thanks again….for helping me." Randy replied. He got no reply as Taker took off. Rander finished cleaning before heading out the check on John. He wanted to stay with him, but did it make sense to sleep in a dirty bed after just showering?

John shifted as if he heard Randy's movement. His eyes fluttered before opening to look at Randy. "Hey. Time for bed?" He asked, his voice thick from sleep.

"Yeah bedtime, Babe...Taker said he would be back after you shower in the morning." Randy told him.

John nodded. He moved to slowly stand. "I should go wash off."

"In that case we can sleep in the other room." Randy told him. "Don't pass out in the shower."

"Try not to...you both wore me out." John said as he continued into the bathroom. He hurried to take a short shower and then joined Randy in the clean bed. "Night, Daddy. I love you. I missed you when you were with Wade." He whispered in the darkness.

"Missed you too...sorry I scared you." He moved to kiss John before moving to hold him. John drifted off to sleep, feeling comfortable so close to Randy.


	15. Chapter 15

(Hope you all had a great week and enjoy the update. This is a little shorter so there will be a second update tomorrow.) Rose

Both men rested until there was a knock on the bedroom door, causing Randy to stir. John mumbled but didn't fully wake as he was in a deep sleep. Randy pulled from John, moving to the door opening it, seeing Taker there. The older man looked past Randy to the bed. "He showered before we moved beds." Randy told him as if reading his thoughts.

"He left a mess though." Taker replied drily.

"Hey. it was late and he was tired...lucky he didn't pass out in the bathroom." Randy replied.

"Fine...Fine...well, don't you two have media work today?" Taker asked.

"Fuck...yeah." Randy sighed. He looked at the bed then Taker. "So time to lock him away?"

"Yep." Taker smirked with a quick chuckle. He moved past Randy and to the bed to lightly shake John. John jumped as he was jerked awake by the shake. He opened his eyes and looked to see Taker watching him. "Morning, Boy...hear you already cleaned. Go take care of your morning business so I can then get down to mine." Taker told John, stepping back.

John didn't know if Taker still wanted to be called Master so he chose a lighter title. "Yes, Sir." He moved to stand and walked to the bathroom to take care of business.

"Please go get dressed and bring in John's clothing for me, Randy." Taker addressed him.

"Sure. Be right back." Randy moved to dress in the main room then found John's clothing, bringing them in.

John walked back into the room a short time later. His breath smelled of mint toothpaste. "Okay...be putting the cage on you...then you can dress. Then decide if you have time to come to the house for breakfast or if you need to head out." Taker told John.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. "You want me on the bed?"

"Yes, Boy...on your back." Taker told him as he opened the black bag with him, laying the contents on the bedside table.

John moved to obey the older man. He laid on his back and waited patiently. "Nervous or anxious, Boy?" Taker asked. "Or you just like being on display?"

"Maybe a little nervous...but I like being on display for you." John replied honestly.

"Good." Taker took a small tube of lube and the tube part of the cage applying a little around the opening. He then took John's cock slowly sliding it over it. He then took the locking ring, sliding it in place with the locking pin. "Now I need to track down the special lock for you...so I am using a locking tab. Randy can remove it with grooming scissors. I will give him a few extra tabs to secure you after his fun." Taker took the small plastic tab, threading it in then together to lock it. "There all safe and secure." He chuckled.

John tried to get used to the heavy feeling as he sat up. "How do I piss, Sir? And clean?" He knew nothing about cages.

"There is a hole in the tip for relieving yourself. As for cleaning see the holes around it?" Taker reached for the bag, hold it out to John. "There are small brushes in here that will fit through the holes to help clean it. Now I will give Randy enough tabs so he can remove it for you once a week for a more thorough cleaning."

John looked down and then nodded. "Okay, Sir. Thank you."

"Now get dressed and check your phone for time." Taker told him.

"Yes, Sir." John replied. He moved to begin dressing for his day's work. His cock felt odd as he pulled up and fastened his jeans. He took a look at his phone. "Only around 7:30. I think we have time for breakfast."

"Fine you boys meet me at the main house." Taker told them before leaving.

Randy looked at John after Taker left. "How do you feel?"

"A little odd...guess it takes some getting used to." John replied. "It doesn't hurt or anything...just feels heavy.

"No pain comes if you get excited." Randy replied. "Oh well. Let's go." John gathered his belongings and the men drove up to the main house for breakfast. The sun was coming up and it was a nice day. Taker made a meal of scrambled eggs and thick slices of ham.

Taker looked as they ate. "If you need more tabs let me know, Randy."

"Yeah, not a problem." Randy told him. John's face flushed at the thought as he focused on his food. Having the two men controlling his very manhood was such an exciting feeling. "Okay, John has an interview, I have a meet and greet...only have one car." Randy pondered.

"You can use my black truck. Just leave it at the hotel before you check out in the morning...I can pick it up with one of my farmhands." Taker told him.

"Thanks." Randy replied.

John finished his food and offered the older man a smile. "Thanks...it was great. I should head out."

"Okay, John...sure one of us will be in touch with the other." Taker offered a faint smile.

"Catch you at the arena, Johnny." Randy told him. John kissed Randy lightly. He gave Taker one last look before he walked out of the room to go outside and drive to his first appointment. As always, he had a full day ahead. Randy's day was smooth, even going to the hotel for his gear before heading for the arena. He would talk to Wade later about getting his missing phone and clothing back.

John did not see Randy until after the show that night. He was thankful he had a private locker room with the cage on. He took so many showers a day with his multiple workouts. He stood in the warm spray, trying to figure out the best way to clean himself around the plastic. "John?" Randy's voice called from the locker room area.

"Uh...yeah. Just showering." John called back over the water.

"Okay. I'll just chill here." Randy answered back. He moved to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Randy went over to check, seeing Wade there. "Oh...Hey, was gonna call you later."

"Yeah, I just bet ya were." Wade glared. "Be nice if one of you two wanks told me ya was okay."

Randy tried to keep his composure. "Um...yeah...hey I...I don't know what happened okay."

"Ya don't know what happened? What you bloody mean ya don't know!?" Wade exclaimed loudly.

Randy gulped. "Get in here before you cause a scene." Randy moved to let Wade pass.

John did not hear Wade come in over the running water. He focused on cleaning so that he could join Randy and head back to the hotel. Randy shut the door to face him. "As I said I don't know what happened. I blacked out in the room. The next thing I remember I was at Taker's place. Fuck, Wade I'm lucky I didn't get arrested for indecent exposure."

"What are you babbling about?" Wade wondered.

"Didn't you notice my clothing was still in your room?" Randy asked shocked.

"Honestly no...so ya trying to tell me ya left the room stark as a jaybird and somehow got to Taker's ranch...by walking?"

"I don't know how I got there just that I did." Randy exclaimed.

John walked out of the shower, toweling off. "Sorry, Ran. Cleaning this thing is new..." His voice trailed off as he saw Wade there. He hurried to wrap the towel around his waist.

Randy bit his lip, looking at John. "Sorry...thought you heard us talking." He replied, seeing John's cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Well, it's fine...think we're done here for now...Make sure ya get ya things from my room before check out." Wade replied before leaving.

John tried to gather his composure once they were alone. "Wade pissed at you? I should have let him know we found you." He took off the towel and moved to get dressed.

Randy scoffed. "Yeah but he must not have been too worried if he never tried to call my phone. He said he didn't even notice I left my things behind."

"I was worried sick and went to see him. He told me he'd let me know if you showed up." John pulled on his shorts. "I should have called him but he never asked me to."

"As I said...if he was that worried he could have tried to call my phone." Randy replied.

John nodded as he finished dressing. "Want to head to the hotel now?" He put on his ball cap and shouldered his bag.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready." Randy told him as he went for where he put his bags when he came in. The guys walked out into the night air and got into the rental. John drove and they arrived at the hotel a short time later. "Did you eat at the arena?" Randy asked before collapsing on the couch.

"Yeah...at catering...why, you need to eat?" John asked. He took off his hat and shoes to be more comfortable.

"Sometimes I feel I can eat nonstop...if you're not hungry I'll be fine." Randy told him

"No, no. I'll order you a few steaks." John told his boyfriend as he moved to call room service. "Anything to drink?"

"Really it's fine, John unless you plan on eating too." Randy tried to assure him.

John knew Randy wanted something but would not say it. "I'll have a snack. I always have an appetite." He joked. He called in an order for two 8 oz. steaks, rare for Randy and two steaks with veggies for himself along with two bottles of water. Randy seemed to enjoy meat more than anything since his change.

Randy laughed. "That's a snack?"

John shrugged. "You know me. I could eat a whole cow for dinner." He laughed.

"Guess we have that in common now." Randy pondered, kicking his shoes off.

"Yeah...you used to eat chick portions." John laughed. "Imagine when I change how I'll eat then."

"Shit will you keep up?" Randy laughed. "Though I will be honest I don't know how much is real hunger...or how much is these creatures desire of excess."

"Excess?" John asked. He moved to strip down so he could put on a loose pair of gym shorts and a tank top to relax in for the night,

"I am still learning myself." Randy admitted. "So I may not be fully accurate. I guess you can all them almost gluttonous...but not just for food. Power, wealth, knowledge...I guess over all greed could be a way of putting it." Randy lowered his head, running his hand over it to almost scrub his short hair. "Wh-when they try to do a joining it is those parts that it grabs to in you to try to take hold."

"Sex too?" John asked, looking Randy's way. His tone grew a tad husky. "Do they crave it in excess?"

"They can." Randy replied, shifting slightly. John gave a slow smile and nodded as he finished dressing. The food arrived a short time later and the two men dug in. Each had two, thick steaks and a cold water. Randy took his time, savoring the flavor of the steaks.

John smiled at Randy's enjoyment of the food. He ate his slowly as well. "Had to get used to the feel of the cage wrestling. I know no one can see it through my shorts...just a mental thing I guess."

"I can imagine...if you ever get dropped astride the top it may sting a bit." Randy told him. "Just guessing."

John nodded. "I asked Taker how long I would have to wear it. He said as long as he decided I would. As cryptic as always." He laughed.

"Sounds like him." Randy chuckled. "And based on the tabs he gave me...I may be able to give you...breathing room twice a week."

"Twice a week!" John exclaimed. He and Randy normally played almost daily. Sometimes multiple times a day.

"It's a training aid for a reason." Randy told him. John sighed and gave a nod. He had thought Randy would have an actual key and be able to let him out anytime he wanted. He looked at his food and focused on eating. "Well, what point would it serve if I kept undoing it? I might as well just keep it off." Randy commented.

"Yeah...sorry." John agreed. "I guess I didn't think...Taker kept saying you'd have a key anytime we wanted to play away from him."

"Well, maybe next time we see him he will have that special lock he said was metal detector safe." Randy tried to encourage John.

John gave a small smile. "Okay, Daddy." He was a little worried because Randy's sex drive had been even higher than his lately. After they finished he gave the younger man a glance. "If you need to go see Wade tonight it's cool." He moved to turn on the TV.

Randy gave a shudder without realizing it. "No, Babe...I'm where I want to be. I'll get my things from him in the morning.

John saw Randy shudder. "Daddy, I see the effect the name has on you. You want him...want to play. You don't have to be ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed of it." Randy moved to sit next to John.

"Well then, you think it's going to upset me and it won't." John insisted.

"I want to stay...okay?" Randy told him.

"Okay." John gave in. He leaned to rest his head on Randy's shoulder as he watched the current movie that was playing. Randy wrapped an arm around John to hold him before focusing on the screen. The men sat in the quiet room for a few hours. John hated not having a way to burn off his post-match adrenaline with sex like normal but tried to ignore the itch and just enjoy being with Randy. If he could only get out twice a week he might as well get used to it.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get some sleep?" Randy asked, realizing it must be getting late as they were on their second movie.

"Not really tired but maybe I should try." John told him. He stood and walked to the bed, pulling down the sheets to rest. Randy shut the TV and lights before joining John in the bed. It took John a long time to fall asleep as he was so wound. He tossed a few times before finally drifting off. It was early morning when Randy found himself unable to sleep. He tossed faintly before getting up. He looked back to make sure John was still sleeping before he got dressed and headed out of the room.

He reached Wade's room and went to knock but then stopped. What if Wade was actually asleep? It would be rude to wake him. He pursed his lips, wondering about these new powers Taker told him about. Taker appeared in their room through locked doors. Why couldn't he do the same? What if Wade was awake and saw him though? Then he would know he knew. The door opened with Wade looking at him in a pair of shorts. "Ya plan on standing there all night like a bloody lump?" Wade moved. "Come on in." Randy gave a shaky breath, moving past him.

"I just want my things then you can get back to whatever you were up to." Randy told him.

"What, no pleasantries?" Wade scoffed as he shut the door, looking at him.

"I just want my items, Wade...I...I'm not after anything else tonight." Randy told him as the large Englishman moved towards him.

"Come now, Randy...there is always time for more." Wade replied, peering at him. Randy turned his head to break eye contact. "I'm sure with ya man's new addition he ain't exactly scratching that itch." Wade smirked with a chuckle. "Even so ya know I fill a different one in ya...doncha?"

Randy gave a faint cough, his jaw clenching some. "I-I'll come see you in the next town." He replied, finally licking his lips.

"Fine." Wade almost snapped, pointing to a shopping bag. "Ya stuffs in there." He told Randy, stepping back. Randy drew a deep breath as if having a weight lifted. He moved for the bag before he bid good bye and left the room heading back for his own. John had no idea Randy had even left. He had managed to fall into a deep sleep over time.

Randy reached the room and went to charge his phone and pack away the clothing before joining John in bed again. As he laid there his mind began to wander. Wander to thought of Wade as he filled him. Randy's eyes closed with a shaky breath. He felt conflicted and confused. One part hated Wade...despised the guy. There was another part being drawn to him though. John shifted in his sleep and began to stir. He opened his eyes and gave a yawn. He leaned to grab his phone on the nightstand to check the time.

Randy gave a faint groan, shifting. John turned to look at Randy in the early morning light. "Daddy?" He whispered to see if he was awake.

"Hmmm?" Randy tried to force himself to still as he opened his eyes. "Hey, Babe...did I...um...wake you?"

"I don't think so. You okay?" John moved to face Randy. "You were groaning. You sick?"

"It's nothing, Babe...I...I couldn't sleep so I went to get my things from Wade already. I, I think he tried getting in my head again." Randy sighed. "I promised to see him in the next city. Now I can't get certain thoughts out of my head."

John noticed sweat beading on Randy's face. "Oh...I would offer to help but I think you're craving what I can't give. Why don't you go see him? It's early."

"No...I...I just left there. If I go back I'll just seem like I was hiding my intent before. Like I am needy." Randy replied.

"Okay." John nodded. "Well, my alarm goes off in an hour. Guess I'll go to the bathroom and grab my shower early."

"Okay, Johnny...maybe check out early?" Randy hoped distance would ease the feeling he was having.

"Sure." John nodded. He began to walk to the bathroom to relieve himself. Randy moved to dress for the day. He closed his eyes with another shaky breath then gave a growl of frustration.

John came out of the bathroom a short time later smelling of hotel soap. "I hope I'm washing with the cage properly." He commented. "Taker never gave me a lesson before we left."

"Beside using the tool he gave you then making sure it is rinsed well I'm not sure." Randy told him, looking over. John nodded as he moved to dress. The guys ate an early breakfast before checking out of the hotel and catching a plane to the next state. Once in the air Randy seemed to finally relax.


	16. Chapter 16

(Hope you all enjoy the second update. Have a great week.) Rose and Jade Rose

Four days passed with the guys staying busy as usual. John tried to hide the deep sexual frustration he was feeling. It went far beyond simple sex. He missed the rough play. the domination, and the pain that sometimes went along with it. Randy had gone to see Wade twice to satisfy his needs and John could not help feeling a little jealous. He tried to immerse himself in his work and ignore the frustration. Some may not think less than a week to be a dry spell but he was used to getting release nightly, either with Randy, Wade, or by his own hand.

Randy looked at John as he came back in that night from working. "Hey, Babe." He greeted. He was already changed into basketball shorts.

"Hey." John offered a small smile as he took off his hat. His mind was already racing with things he could do to fill his evening. "You hungry?"

"Always...though I have more than steak on my mind for tonight." Randy smirked.

John gave a shaky breath at the smirk. The meaning behind Randy's words was clear. "You mean...you want to play around?"

"I've been wanting to...I don't want you feeling neglected by your Daddy." Randy replied. "Wade may claim only he can scratch a certain itch...but only you satisfy the other."

Relief came into John's face at the words. He gave a smile. "Sounds good."

"Go take a look at the second bed." Randy told John. John kicked off his shoes and then walked to the second bed to look it over. On the bed were two ties, a paddle style bristle brush, and a manicure kit.

John looked confused as he touched the brush. "What's the brush for?"

"Well, more the flat side of it." Randy told John as he got up and walked over. "Let's say I did some reading and quite a few say those things can hurt more then actual paddles."

John gave a pant as his eyes glazed slightly at the words. He tried to control his heating body, remembering the cage. Randy leaned in behind John. "Should I see how far I can push you before you beg to be unlocked? See how much pressure your cock can take?" He asked thickly.

John groaned. His body wanted to heat even more. "Yes...please." He whispered. He felt too needy to play hard to get at the moment.

"Strip for me then, Johnny." Randy told him before taking a step back and going to remove his shorts. John moved to take off his shirt and then his shorts and boxers. He removed his socks last and left the clothing in a neat pile. There was no resistance in him tonight. Randy moved for one of the ties then took John's wrist, looping it before grabbing the other wrist, securing them behind John's back.

"Mmm..." John actually moaned at the actions. "I fucking love restraints. All helpless for you." It seemed tonight he was more comfortable admitting how much he loved to submit to Randy.

"Good. I love feeling you this way too." Randy told John. He moved around, cupping the back of John's head before leaning in to deeply kiss him. John groaned against Randy's lips. He had not been kissed with passion in days. He began to feel slight discomfort as his cock began to thicken. Randy worked his tongue past John's lips. His other hand moved to cup John's balls where they rested under the cage. John gave a whine from the sexual energy he was now feeling. Their tongues caressed each other as he let Randy lead the kiss.

Randy moaned as he finally broke the kiss. He released John's balls and moved to the bed, sitting on the edge. "Over here, Johnny." He patted his lap that already showed his cock hard. "Lay across it." John's eyes were dark blue with desire as he walked to do as he was told. He knew Randy was strong enough to not be crushed. He felt aroused and exposed with his ass in the air, laying on the younger man. Randy licked his lips, looking John over. He braced John with one hand while he slowly ran his short nails down John's back and over his ass.

"Like what you see?" John asked in a husky tone. He panted at the feeling of the nails on his skin.

Randy groped John's rounded globes. "Always." He replied.

"Fuck." John groaned. "Feels so good already."

"The pressure feels good, Babe?" Randy asked as he let go of John's ass to reach for the brush.

"Yeah...damn." John moaned out. "Hurts in a good way."

"Good." Randy swatted John with the flat of the brush over one cheek.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed. "That's the brush? It does sting like a bitch."

Randy smirked, hitting the other cheek. "Yep...told you it is effective."

"I love it when you call me Babe...but just for right now can you...call me Bitch?" John asked with a moan. It was his way of saying he wanted a hard play session, more of Randy's Viper side.

"So instead of a bad Baby...you want to be a dirty Bitch." Randy told John, giving two more fast swats, seeing as his skin began to take on some nice color.

John moaned as his ass began to grow warm. His cock was pressing hard on the cage, squeezing and causing pain. "Enjoying this, Bitch?" Randy asked with one more hit before setting the brush aside to rub the hot flesh. "You know what I read before about cages?"

"No...what?" John panted. As far as he knew his boyfriend knew nothing about cages.

"That just like a cock ring." Randy slowly trailed a nail down John's back, scratching it faintly. "It doesn't stop a man from cumming…" He raked a little harder. "Just makes it harder...if he can stand the pain." He swatted John's ass. "Why do I have a feeling you are just enough of a pain slut that the pain would make you want to blow your wad even more."

"G-Guess we can find out." John replied, shifting slightly.

Randy wrapped his arm around John to lift him off his lap and place him on the bed. "Better get lube then." He smirked before standing up.

"What's the second tie for?" John asked curiously. His cock could be seen straining in the confines of the cage.

Randy stopped and walked back, picking the tie up looking at it. "I was debating blindfold or gag...I think more blindfold...just so you can tell me if it is too much." Randy told him before he moved to place it over John's eyes and tie it behind his head.

John's chest heaved as everything went dark. Somehow, not being able to see Randy made the suspense that much sweeter. Randy then moved for the lube, slicking his cock. "Damn, this will feel good."

"You have no idea." John agreed. "I haven't had anything since Taker's place."

Randy moved John's legs to move between them. He then grasp under John's hips to lift them ."Well, if you can last this...know what that can mean?" He moved one hand to guide his cock between John's cheeks to work his way in.

"No...what?" John panted. He groaned at the stretch.

"That I...mmm" Randy snapped his hips. "Can still get my fill of you...and you of me…" He pulled back to snap again. "Without needing to free the little man."

"Fuck." John moaned. "I doubt Taker even thought of that." Randy gripped John's hips, causing a bite of his nails as he went to start a hard pace. He moaned deeply at the neglected feeling. "Fuck!" John exclaimed as his head went back. The pain as his cock squeezed made his head spin.

"Like this...being fucked like a moaning bitch in heat? Feeling me fulling you deep, my nails gripping you. Pain and pleasure flooding you so hard." Randy grunted with each hard thrust.

"You know I do...fuck, right there." John begged as Randy brushed his prostate just right, sending waves of pleasure through him to ease the pain.

Randy moaned as he worked on the same angle. "Tell me how good you feel...how much you been craving my cock."

John noticed Randy was being more vocal than normal but was glad to oblige the order. "Does feel good...so good. I've been wanting you for days...trying not to think of how good your cock feels every night." Sweat glistened on his chest.

"Mmm Yeah...that's it, Bitch...fuck, you feel so good around me." Randy told John before moving one hand from John's hip to his balls to begin massaging them. "Getting so worked up aren't you?"

"Yeah...building up even though it hurts. So strong." John replied with deep groans.

"Pain is like a drug to you...it makes you grow even hotter." Randy began to squeeze John's aching balls.

"Fuuuck." John cried out, his back arching from the bed. "So close." Randy leaned down over John to kiss him. He nipped John's lip lightly before kissing him again. John's body tensed as his head spun even with the blindfold on. He cried out against Randy's lips in pained pleasure as he came hard and strong. The feeling was beyond intense.

Randy pulled back to look down at John, licking his lips. "Now you really are my dirty bitch." He smirked. He made a few hard thrusts before he pulled himself out to begin jerking himself.

John was blinded so he could not see what Randy was doing. "Don't you want to get off?" He panted when the younger man pulled out.

"I plan on it." Randy panted as he took a hand to lift the blindfold to give John a show. He licked his lips with his head going back with a moan.

John blinked his eyes then focused to look at Randy. "That's sexy. Going to blow looking at me?" He almost moaned.

Randy lowered his head back down to look at John. The hungry fire burning behind the steel grey orbs. "Thinking of how good you felt...how I pushed you and you took every moment of it." Randy panted with the groan. "Mmm..yeah….Ooooo." His head tilted back again before he came, coating John with his own essence. He then looked at John with a smirk. "Guess I can free you now as we can give you a good cleaning."

"Might be a good idea." John chuckled. He rolled so Randy could free his wrists from the tie.

Randy untied John then grabbed the grooming kit, pulling out the small scissors. "Okay, here we go. Roll to your back."

John rolled on his back, rubbing his wrists. "You do know how to put it back on. Right?"

"How hard can it be...I see how to remove it and I do the opposite to put it back on right?" Randy commented as he lifted the lock tab to cut it off.

"Feels odd." John commented once the cage was removed. "Light without the added weight."

Randy laughed as he checked John's cock over. "I guess clean it well and let it dry overnight...then put you back in before your first interview in the morning."

"Yes, Daddy." John nodded as he moved to stand. "Glad you missed being with me." He began to walk to the bathroom.

"Why wouldn't I have?" Randy asked as he got up to follow John with the cage to clean it in the sink.

"No reason. Guess I was just going crazy but you never mentioned it. I thought maybe Wade kept you distracted." John admitted.

"Told you it isn't the same." Randy told him as he washed the pieces of the cage, setting them on a towel. "Just because I've been with him doesn't mean I haven't missed you."

"Sorry. I guess I do know that." John admitted with a chuckle as he moved to set the shower. "I mean, you guys fuck just like I do with Taker. Not like you're kissing or anything."

Randy seemed to pause his actions a moment, looking down as John's words began to sink into his head. John turned and his huge grin faded by Randy's expression. "What? I say something wrong?"

"Wa-Wade has kissed me." Randy faintly grumbled. "At...At least twice...maybe more."

Several emotions crossed John's face before his jaw tightened slightly. He knew kissing was a big deal to Randy. He only kissed those he loved. "Was it...consensual?" He had to ask.

Randy had to try to think. "The first time no...th-the others I can't remember." He finally told John. "I...I don't love him, Babe."

John's eyes betrayed him as they looked unsure but he gave a nod. "Okay...just took me by surprise...that's all." He moved to climb into the shower and wash off. His blood wanted to boil at the thought of Wade forcing Randy to kiss him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Babe." Randy told him. "Can I join you?"

"Yeah." John replied lowly. He wasn't angry with Randy. He was furious with Wade.

Randy moved to join John and looked at him. "You okay?"

"Just pissed...a little hurt." John admitted. "Wade took you away and changed you...without a thought for either of us. Now he kissed you without your consent...knowing you have a boyfriend."

"I am sorry, Babe...ma-maybe he doesn't...um...see it like I do." Randy told him. He was defending Wade, Why was he defending Wade?

"But if you said no...he should respect that." John insisted. "Kissing is something special between us." He lowered his eyes as he began to wash his front. Was nothing kept only for them? Randy looked down, unsure what to tell John. He felt lower then dirt in that moment. He didn't deserve John. It was his choices that sent things down this path. It was his fault they were happening.

John looked up at Randy and there was no hiding the sadness in his eyes. "I don't blame you...I promise. If you did care for him...want the kiss I would deal. I just don't like you being forced into things. I warned him about doing that."

"I...Don't...Love...Him." Randy stated slowly, his own blood wanting to boil.

"I believe you." John said, seeing the conviction in Randy's eyes. He decided to drop how pissed he was with Wade as there was nothing he could do.

Randy moved to grab a second cloth to clean himself as John washed. The men finished and went to bed. John turned off the light. He enjoyed the free feeling without the cage. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, Babe." Randy moved in the dark to kiss John lightly before moving to hold him. John drifted to sleep. A part of him wanted to track down Wade and kick his teeth in. Randy tried to calm down. Guilt wanted to keep entering his thought no matter how much he tried to fight it. It had been his idea to ask John to play with others so he could watch. He was the reason they were in this mess.

The men rested as well as possible. A week passed before they once again were near enough to Texas for John to pay Taker a visit. John had the day off so he actually arrived at Taker's home in the late morning hours. Michelle answered the door, looking at John. "I'm starting to think you are becoming a permanent fixture around here." She tried to joke. "He's out in the garage."

"Thanks." John smiled. He made the walk to the garage to talk with the older man.

As John reached the garage the doors were open, showing the larger man crouching, working on one of his bikes. Taker was shirtless in faded blue jeans and boots. He had a red bandana tied around his head. "Hey." John called out as he walked closer. He was dressed casually in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Hey." Taker replied standing up and grabbing a bandana from his pocket to wipe his hands. "You're back rather soon." He turned, looking at John. "Flying solo today? Anything wrong?"

"No...I texted yesterday...remember?" John looked a little unsure. He didn't want to seem needy. "I told you I had the day off...you said to stop by."

"Oh yeah...sorry. I guess I wasn't expecting this early and normally Randy is with you." Taker told him.

"He had to work." John said simply. "I hope Wade leaves him alone."

"So, something is wrong then." Taker stated, walking over toward John.

John sighed. "I'm just pissed at Wade...around a week ago Randy admitted he had been kissed by Wade. He doesn't kiss just anyone. I thought maybe he was starting to get feelings for the guy...then Randy said it wasn't consensual. He looked ashamed and I could see the guilt on his face."

"I would say I could say something to him. It may just make things worse though." Taker told him.

"I know...well, I can't dwell on it now." John tried to brush it off. "So, you just wanted to see me?"

"I figured you wouldn't have texted me unless that was what you were expecting." Taker chuckled. "You don't like asking for things...so you hint...allude to them."

John's face flushed as he gave a slow nod. He hated it when Taker read him like a book. He wanted to submit but he wanted to be desired...sought after. "Come…let's see how you are fairing with your task." Taker walked past John, heading outside to where his jeep was parked. John followed after Taker outside into the sunshine. Taker drove them out to the cabin, having a feeling John would want it more then the cozy feel of the guest house.

John tried not to grow excited as he saw where they were heading. He wanted Taker to be proud of his control. Taker parked then looked at John. "Head inside and strip...I want to inspect you."

"Yes, Sir." John replied. He got out of the vehicle and made his way inside the cabin. Once the light was on he stripped out of his clothing, including his socks and shoes. He stood with his eyes lowered slightly.

Taker followed a few moments after John. He shut the door then moved over to him, walking around him slowly. "I see Randy has been enjoying tanning your hide again."

"Yes, Master." John said. He knew Taker was referring to the bruises on his ass. "We discovered a wooden brush is quite effective."

"Yes...sometimes the simplest things can work the best." Taker replied. "Get on the exam table I have over there." He pointed to a new addition to the room. John had not noticed the table before. He walked to climb on it as he was told.

Taker walked over and looked John's cock over ,well more so the cage. He looked at the tab. "Hmm did Randy use these in the right order?"

"I think so." John answered honestly.

"Only two?" Taker pursed his lips with a hum.

"Oh...Daddy...I mean Randy did some research on cages. He pushed me to see if I could cum still in the cage. I liked the pain." John admitted. "So we only removed it to clean."

Taker faintly laughed. "Resourceful." He lifted it to check everything over. "Not much need for it then is there...well, except for the added stimulation."

"I guess not, Master." John agreed. "I...I still haven't changed my mind about the other issue."

"You will need to find a way to get at least a week off." Taker told him as he move to open a drawer under the table to get scissors to cut off the lock on the cage.

"Yes, Master." John agreed. "Um, Randy said pets are human. Will you...not be my Sir any longer?"

"I still can be...they are normally human...because they offer a life force that we do not once joined." Taker tried to clarify.

"Oh...okay." John replied. He looked up at the intimidating man. Taker had a way of making his body hum with adrenaline.

Taker worked to removed the cage then took his large hand to begin stroking him. "Any other questions?"

John tried not to groan at the sudden stimulation. "No, Master."

Taker smirked. "No stimulation except to clean it well...must be making you real sensitive right now." He released John's cock giving a downward slap before grabbing it with a squeeze.

John gave a shudder as a moan passed his lips. "Yes, Master. It is."

"I am going to get you off...then I want you to get down on your knees. Open my jeans and suck my cock like a good hungry boy." Taker told John with a jerk.

"Yes, Master." John panted at the mental images in his head. His cock began to thicken in Taker's grasp.

"You are hungry for me aren't you, Boy? You want to feel as I fuck your throat so raw." Taker almost taunted.

"Yes, Master...you're so big. I like the challenge." John replied in a heated tone.

"Good." Taker squeezed as he jerked John. "Gotta love an obedient boy."

"Thank you. Glad I please you." John said. A part of him wondered why he said the things he did around the older man.

"You do." Taker replied. He moved his other hand to grip and squeeze John's balls.

"Fuck." John groaned. His head went back in bliss.

"Hmmm craved the added push." Taker commented.

"Yes, Master. I doubt I'll be long." John moaned.

"Good because I can't wait to feel you wrapped about me." Taker told him. He gave a groan. "Oh how good you will feel and look kneeling at my feet." John felt warmed by how Taker praised him and admitted his desire without hesitation. It was only a few more minutes before his body tensed and he cried out as he came.

Taker released John then took a couple steps back before motioning John with a finger, beckoning him over. John stood from the table and walked to where Taker waited. He knelt down on the floor and began to work at freeing his Master's cock from his jeans. To some Taker may of had a cocky smile to him, but it was actually one of being pleased. He took a hand, petting John's head as he worked on opening his belt and jeans. John smiled at the touch as he worked. When Taker's thick member was freed he did not waste any time taking the head into his mouth. He sucked hungrily, just like he had been ordered to do. "Mmmm Good Boy...you see and feel how hot you got me?" Taker commented with a groan.

John hummed as Taker's member was already hard in his mouth. There was no pretense of playing hard to get as the younger man sucked with deep hunger. His blue eyes looked up at his Dom. Taker looked down at John as the eyes were on him. He moved to grasp John's head with both hands, wasting little time before he controled John like he said he would, fucking his mouth hard and deep. John's eyes glazed with lust as he moaned. He gagged once or twice from the sheer size of Taker being jammed down his throat but quickly adjusted.

"That's it. Enjoy being pushed...forced." Taker moaned. John moaned. On instinct, his hands moved to clasp together behind his back. He craved being restrained and used. "Yeah...that's a good Boy." Taker moaned and continued a few minutes more. He removed one hand from John's head and the other moved to the back of it. "Give me your hand." John paused to obey Taker. Sweat beaded on his flushed face. "Don't stop." Taker told him as he took the hand by the wrist and slowly ran his thumb nail across it, cutting John slightly. John obeyed, going back to deep throat in the older man.

Taker moaned as he dipped his head down to lick along the cut. A satisfied sound rumbled his chest. It didn't take much more for him to reach his end. He cried out in almost a roar before he came for John, flooding his mouth. John drank down all he was given before removing his mouth. He stayed on his knees, taking in the moment. Taker removed his bandana from his head and pressed it over the cut. "You did good, Boy. Hold that then you can get up when you're ready."

John moved to slowly stand to his feet after a few minutes. "Thank you, Master." He replied with his dimpled grin.

"You can go shower." Taker told him. "Ever been horseback riding?"

John shook his head no. "No, Sir."

"Would you like to?" Taker asked.

"Sure." John agreed. "I like trying new things."

"Good...then we will come back for lunch. Go get clean and dressed." Taker instructed him.

"Yes, Sir." John began to walk to the bathroom to wash off as he was told. He wondered if the cage would be put back on. Taker fixed his jeans then went to clean the table.

John returned a short time later, smelling of soap. He paused a moment, looking at his clothing. "Is the cage to go back on, Sir?"

"I don't think it is needed...not like it is exactly any kind of deterrent." Taker commented. "I will give it to you so if you want the added element it can be used."

"Yes, Sir. Randy will be glad. He likes touching me." John admitted.

"Of course." Taker told him.

John moved to dress. "Sir...does Michelle know of us? She seemed shocked to see me again so soon."

"She doesn't know the extent. She knows I….um...do intimate things with men at times. She doesn't care to know much past that. As long as she doesn't suspect or discover I was messing with another woman she leave the subject alone." Taker told him.

John nodded as he finished dressing and moved to put on his shoes. "Yes, Sir. Just didn't want to upset anyone."

"She is my wife...I keep her satisfied in all matters." Taker replied.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay. Come." Taker headed back outside and for his jeep. John followed Taker out to the jeep. He was feeling pretty relaxed after his play time and shower. It felt good to be free of the cage.

Taker drove them out to the barn. "Okay. Let's find a good mount for you." John followed after the older man. He was a little excited to ride a horse.

In the part of the barn with the horse stables there was a total of eight horses. "Let's see which one may be good for you." John silently watched Taker. He knew the older man knew more about horses than he did. "Hmm maybe Juniper here." Taker commented, looking over a tan colored mare with golden mane and tail. The horse looked like it may have been slightly older.

"That looks like a horse for a chick." John couldn't help but exclaim.

"Well, it's your first time." Taker told John looking at him. "Gracie likes her."

"Gracie?" John raised his eyebrow. "You think I look like a chick?"

"Not a matter of looking like a chick." Taker told John. "Being a first time I thought a better mannered mare would be better than a temperamental stud."

John swallowed his pride. He nodded. "Okay. I'll try her then."

"Smart move." Taker moved to get the saddle ready and prepare Juniper for John. He then went to prepare a pure black stud for himself. The large horse snorted and stomped at the ground. "Now stop that, Dante." Taker told him before he stepped into the stall. The large horse snorted at him almost angrily. "That's not needed." Taker held a hand up toward the large beast.

John looked at the black stud in wonder. "Is he mean?"

"Just trying to throw his weight around...wants others to think he's boss." Taker told John while still focusing on Dante. "Now simmer down." He placed a hand on the large horse's muzzle and the horse dipped its head. "Good Boy. Now, I am gonna saddle you up and take you out for a bit. Now you be a good boy and don't try to race Juniper." He got a faint snort in reply. "I mean it." Taker walked out of the stall, moving for the equipment to saddle up Dante.

John gave a hearty laugh. "It's a lot like Randy. He likes to put on a show like he's the boss but knows when to back down."

Taker gave a faint laugh as he prepared Dante. He then lead him out and tied the reins to a post before he lead Juniper out for John. "You know how to mount up?" John shook his head no at the question. "Okay. I'll get them outside and I'll show you." Taker told John before he went for Dante's reins and lead them into the sun.

"Thanks. This is all new to me." John had to admit as he followed Taker.

"Not a problem. Here, take Juniper's reins and just watch me." Taker told John, holding the reins out for him. John took the reigns and watched the older man. He was always up to learning something new. Taker lead Dante so he was sideways for John to see better. He was facing left so he put his left hand on the saddle horn and left foot in the stirrup. "So, you put in the side you are on then push yourself up, swinging the other leg over the back like this." He hoisted himself over and onto Dante. The large horse tried the snort and trotted it's from legs. "Enough you." He reached for the reins. "Okay, John. Give it a try."

John had observed Taker carefully. He follow suite and ended up in the gentle mare's saddle. "That wasn't too bad." He grinned widely, reaching for the reigns.

"Good. Now to get them moving you gently kick your feet to hit the sides. Then you can steer using the reins and stop by pulling back on the reins. Think you have that?" Taker asked. "Oh, and don't kick in multiple times unless you want them to go fast. Then you can kick and give a snap to the reigns." Taker thought the last thing he needed was for John to accidentally be sent off into a dead run.

"Got it." John nodded. He gave a gentle kick and the mare began to walk. It felt odd to John but was fun at the same time. "Good, Girl." He spurred Dante so begin walking, getting pace with John.

"This is fun." John grinned as they went along. "I always wanted to ride a horse."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Taker told him. "Granted I like my iron steeds, but nothing beats an actual steed."

"Bikes are sexy though." John commented as he gave Juniper a pat. "Randy tried to get me on one of his but it's not my thing. I like watching him on one though."

"I have a few." Taker commented. "Well, you saw that in the garage today. Of course there are some I own but will never ride."

"I'm more of a car guy myself." John said as the horses trotted side by side. "Of course, I have had a few fantasies including Randy's bikes I never told him about."

"Maybe you should." Taker told him. "And I saw the videos of your collection."

"I don't know why I feel the need to hide things I want." John mused. "Until you pointed out you had been watching me and I liked pain I didn't even admit it to myself."

"But you have had your eyes opened...why not share that?" Taker questioned John.

"I...don't know. I make Randy...force me. Almost like a rape." John admitted. "I love him...I don't know why...I only submit to you."

"I am not saying in everything...but share some of your desires...fantasies. You can then leave it to him to pick the when if ever." Taker told him.

John nodded. "Maybe you're right. I guess I know he's going through a lot with Wade right now. He had marks on his face like he'd been slapped...then I find out he's been kissed against his will."

"I wish I had advice for you...Wade is a bit of a loose cannon. He tries to keep a front of a proper Englishman...but then he falls prey to the darker instincts." Taker sighed.

"It just pisses me off." John sighed. "Yet somehow he always talks me into having sex with him."

"He can be quite the charismatic man...also the nature of what we are can draw out desire and want from others." Taker told him. The two men rode for a bit talking before Taker suggested they head back so they can enjoy a good lunch.

John enjoyed the day with Taker and Michelle. When evening came he said his goodbyes to Michelle and walked out to his rental with Taker behind him. He had a few hours to drive back to the hotel he shared with Randy. "Thanks for everything." He told the older man. "I'll get that week off soon."

"I'll be awaiting your call and preparing what I can in advance." Taker told John before he took off. There was no going back now. John had only a few days left of being human. How would the change effect their lives?


	17. Chapter 17

(Hope you all enjoy the update and Money In the Bank.) Rose and Jade

Meanwhile, the morning after John left to head for Taker's ranch Randy was going over notes for his itinerary for the day. A knock on the door drew Randy's attention. He went up to answer it but then regretted it, seeing Wade. "Hello, Randy...gonna invite me in?" The Englishman gave his trademark smirk.

"I'm sort of busy." Randy replied.

"Seems to be a common thing lately." Wade pursed his lips.

"It's called work." Randy faintly spat.

"Come now that's not needed." Wade replied as he reached out to touch Randy's face. The older man pulled away.

"Not now." Randy glared.

Wade scoffed. "Fine for now….later...my...Pet." Randy jaw clenched as Wade turned and walked off down the hall before he could reply. He slammed the door in a rage. Did he head the thick wood actually crack some from the force? He was not Wade's Pet, Dear One, or anything else! He was pushed for what he was, what he did. His hands clenched in rage. A part of him wished he could do that blood storm or whatever the hell it was to Wade, then be free of him. Randy knew from what he was told though, to do that he may destroy himself in the process. One simply did not just kill their Maker.

John made the long drive back to the hotel a few towns away. He enjoyed the quiet night as he listened to some music. He hoped Randy would be there and waiting. John had an unexpected sight when he returned to the room. Wade was propped sitting up in the bed covered by the blanket while Randy was either asleep or passed out, curled next to him with his head on his lap. What could be seen of Randy was bare of clothing. Wade's hand rested on Randy's head as he watched the late news.

John's good mood faded as he took in the sight. Wade had never been in their suite. Randy always went to him. John tried to stay calm as Randy looked at peace and spent. He tried not to feel sad as he had looked forward to time with his boyfriend without the cage. He kicked off his shoes and gave the Englishman a nod. "Wade."

Wade looked toward him with a faint nod. "Ah...back from ya little excursion?" He almost whispered.

John nodded. "Yeah...I told Randy I'd be back early evening." He tried to keep his tone civil not to wake Randy.

"I wasn't aware of that." Wade smirked faintly before giving a purse of his lips. "Were ya wishing some...extra activity tonight?"

John didn't want anything from Wade. He wanted to slap the man. "No...just time with Randy." He tried not to snap. "But since you're here I'd like a word with you."

Wade looked amused before he leaned his head down to kiss Randy's forehead. He removed him from his lap and stood up from the bed, fully exposed. He walked over toward John. "Well, ya have me. What is it?" He stated, resting his hands on his hips.

John glared at Wade with heat in his eyes. "Randy had marks on his face the other day like he'd been slapped. He swore it was nothing so I let it go. Then he admitted to me you have kissed him at least twice...and he said he didn't want it." He walked closer to Wade. "Randy's my boyfriend but I gave my blessing for him to play with you...yet you force him to do something he tried to reserve for us. I have a big issue with that." His voice was low so as not to wake Randy.

Wade peered in closer to John's face. A flash of darkness filled his eyes. "The first time I didn't know...the second he took it and returned it eagerly." He licked his lips as if punctuating the point. "As for marks...ya should know it all part of the fun."

"Regardless, he said he doesn't want you to kiss him...it's a big deal for Randy. So don't do it again. I'm Taker's pet and he knows no one kisses me but Randy." John hissed, not backing down. "Don't confuse my submission for weakness. I may be a bottom but I'm not a pussy."

Wade chuckled, almost scoffed. "And don't forget what I am capable of as well." He told John before he moved, throwing his clothing on. He then headed for the door. "Enjoy the rest of ya evening." Something in the words held some sort of sarcasm to them before he left.

"Fuck you." John hissed as Wade left. His eyes softened as he took in Randy's form on the bed. He walked to study the younger man. Randy shifted slightly, exposing a good size bite mark to his shoulder again. He gave a groan as he moved. His hand moved that was under him, feeling the bed. John realized Randy wanted Wade and his heart sank. He remembered that Wade said Randy had been willing to kiss him the second time. Was Randy feeling more than he wanted to admit? John moved to lay in Wade's spot in the bed, trying to get comfortable. He focused on the TV Wade had been watching.

Randy reached with a growl, scratching nails clawing, almost like a cat kneading. John gave an intake of breath at the feeling. Was this the way Randy was with Wade? Did he know it was him? A faint grunt came as Randy shifted again with a faint curl of his top lip. The hand patted the skin before pulling back. "John?" Randy asked, groggy sounding.

"Yeah, Daddy. It's me." John answered. "I just got in not long ago."

"Wh-where is he?" Randy moved, trying to sit up, looking around the room.

"He took off when I got here." John tried not to feel jealous, seeing how Randy looked almost frantically. "Did you need him to stay?"

"Um….A….Hmmm...I guess not." Randy looked and sounded confused, almost panicked.

"What's wrong?" John felt worried by how off Randy looked.

"No...nothing...um…" He looked at John. His eyes had that glassiness to them. "Did you tell him to leave?"

"No...he just dressed and took off. Told me to enjoy my evening." John said honestly. His heart ached. "Let me go get him. Something is wrong. You look confused."

"You sure you didn't say something to make him angry?" Randy questioned, moving from the bed.

"We talked a bit...I told him I didn't like the kissing...that we only kiss each other. He took off before I said too much." John answered.

Randy shook his head. "I-I'm going to get a shower." He turned, heading for the bathroom, showing scratches down his back.

John gulped, seeing the scratches. "Okay." He sat back down in bed. He had looked forward to seeing Randy all day and it seemed all he cared about was Wade. Randy went into the shower to wash fully from the night's events. As he did his head wanted to spin more and more. He leaned, bracing his hand on the wall in front of him. Red of some blood swirled with the water down the drain. His mind felt as war. He wanted Wade, needed Wade. There was another part hiden that wished he could vanish from the planet. His chest heaved as he tried to focus.

John knew Randy was in misery because of him. While Randy showered he quietly left the suite. He managed to locate Wade's room after asking the front desk and knocked on the door. Wade opened the door, looking out. "Yes, John?" Wade raised a brow. "Did ya come to berate me some more?" He asked, leaning on the door frame with one arm holding the door open with the other.

John's jaw was tight but his eyes looked worried. He shook his head no but stayed in the hallway. "I...need you to come to my room...something's up with Randy. He wants you." He said lowly.

"Let me grab my key and ya can explain it on the way to the room." Wade ducked back into the room a moment to come back out just as fast.

"Not much to explain." John said lowly as they walked. "He's looking around for you...seems upset you left." His broad shoulders slumped. "Guess he planned on spending the evening with you."

"Guess I should have seen if he was awake first. I thought he would be out most of the night as normal." Wade told John as they walked.

"He woke right after you left." John admitted. They reached the room and John let Wade inside. He just wanted Randy to be happy even if it took Wade being around.

Wade walked in with John, looking around. "Randy?" He called, not seeing him. He closed his eyes with his head moving slowly.

"He's in the bathroom." John told him. He took a chair to be out of their way.

Wade headed for the bathroom. "Bloody hell." He exclaimed, seeing Randy passed out in the shower enclosure. He opened the door the shut off the water.

John jumped from the chair and hurried to the bathroom. "What's wrong?"

Wade was crouched near Randy. "Looks like he passed out at some point." Wade told John. "Grab one of the large towels to put on the bed. I'll bring him out in a moment."

"Fuck!" John exclaimed. He grabbed a towel and hurried to lay it out on the bed. Randy had been so content with Wade. Had he caused this?

Wade carried Randy out about a minute later wrapped in another towel passed out in his arms. He moved to the bed, laying him down then looked at John. "Do ya know when he last fed?"

John shook his head. "He doesn't do it around me and we've both been so busy."

Wade huffed a breath. "Guess I need to go run an errand. Before ya ask, ya can't go because ya wouldn't know what to be looking for." He looked at Randy then John. "Get me a room key so I can let myself back in." John nodded and hurried to get the key, handing it to Wade. His eyes reflected the worry he felt. "I'll try to be fast." Wade told John as if reading his thoughts. "May not be easy finding a place this late." He turned, heading out. He stopped at the door. "Oh...if he wakes...keep him in bed until I get back."

John nodded his understanding as he sat by the bed. "Okay."

Wade moved to head out and was gone at least a half hour before Randy groaned and began to stir. John rested a hand on Randy's shoulder. "It's okay, Daddy. Relax. Wade went to get blood for you."

"Wh-why did Wade come back for?" Randy asked as he tried to move to look at John, He hissed as his one shoulder ached.

"You were acting all loopy. You even passed out in the shower." John told him. "I went and got Wade."

"Oh...um...thanks?" Randy replied as he went to sit up with another hiss. The shoulder with the bite mark looked inflamed and not as healed over as normal.

"Fuck, that looks bad." John exclaimed. "When did you feed last?"

Randy tried to think. "Beside the little tastes I get from you? Or the rare steak….um...not sure."

"Fuck. Maybe that's why you were craving Wade. You need to take better care of yourself." John told him. "Would a taste of me help any?"

"If he is already getting me some...no point wasting the good stuff." Randy tried to smile, hoping to calm John down.

John gave a nod, trying to calm some. "I admit I was shocked to come home to you and Wade...since you knew I was coming tonight. I'm not pissed...just surprised."

"Sorry, Babe...I gue-guess things got away from me." Randy told him. "So, how Taker's place go. He ever find that special lock?"

"Actually, he took off the cage. He seemed satisfied with my time in it." John told him.

"Awe, no more pushing sessions." Randy joked as the door opened, making Randy jump. John turned his head and moved to stand so Wade could get near the bed.

"Good ya awake….makes this easier." Wade told Randy. Randy lowered his eyes, giving a nod. "I just need a few minutes to get it warmed for ya some. So thick when it is cold." Wade told him, carrying a bag he had with him into the bathroom. John offered Randy a supportive smile and took a seat in the chair. He knew his boyfriend was craving Wade tonight.

Wade came back out a few minutes later with a glass filled with the deep crimson liquid. "I know not our first choice but the safest...it's chicken." He carried it over, offering it to Randy as he sat up. Randy huffed a breath before lifting the glass to his lips to slowly sip it at first then let it drain faster down his throat, closing his eyes.

John watched from the chair. "Maybe you should stay." He spoke to Wade. "Ran was looking for you earlier."

"Well, if you insist." Wade commented. Randy slowly lowered the glass, licking his lips coating them faintly with the thick liquid. He offered Wade the glass back. "We will give you a few moments to see how you feel...I have enough for a second glass."

Randy nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"You really need to be careful...must I start bottle feeding you?" Wade chidded.

"No...th-that's not necessary." Randy replied, still looking down.

John felt odd with the two men together. Wade was like Randy's caring parent and lover. He stood up slowly. "I see you're in good hands...I'll just clean up for bed." He walked to the bathroom.

"Let me get the second glass out of there for ya, John." Wade told John, moving past him into the bathroom. He brought out what looked like a Chinese soup container.

John nodded and walked into the bathroom. He tried not to sigh as he washed his face for bed. Would Randy keep growing closer to Wade, craving him? He felt like an outsider. Wade moved to sit next to Randy on the bed as he gave him the container to finish it. "Best ya drink it all. Now, I may not bottle feed ya...but when I go...shopping I can get some for ya as well. Make sure ya keep your strength up so ya continue to heal well."

"Um...yeah...okay." Randy told him. "I guess I have been forgetful."

"Takes getting used to...I know." Wade told him.

John walked out of the bathroom. He was struck by how calm Randy looked once again. He took off his shirt but left on his shorts. "Guess I'll take the other bed. I have work early in the morning." He said, trying not to look sad.

Randy looked over at John. His eyes were clear, but he looked confused. He then looked at Wade. "Thanks for understanding, John." Wade told him before almost stroking Randy's head as he took the empty container. "I'm gonna go rinse this so it doesn't smell in the room." Wade spoke in general before moving for the bathroom.

John looked at Randy a moment. His eyes showed swirling emotions he tried to hide...fear, worry, and insecurity. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, Babe...um…" He sighed, looking down. "Am I too gross to kiss?"

John walked close and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. They tasted of copper. "Taker wants me to request a week off work to get the change done."

"Makes sense...minimize the headaches I had to deal with when I vanished." Randy told him.

"The change?" Wade almost exclaimed.

John tried not to explode as he looked at Wade. "Don't we even get a moment of privacy?" He looked at Randy. "We'll talk later, Daddy. Night." He walked to get into the spare bed.

"Well, pardon me...ya didn't exactly have a sign up that said do not enter." Wade told John as he moved to shut the light and join Randy. John laid in the dark and his heart ached. Somehow it was so difficult laying in bed alone while Wade had Randy like a lover. When Randy had spent the night with Wade before it was in Wade's room but at least Randy would feel at peace. Of course, in the darkness John could not see the smile that danced across the Englishman's face. John felt a knot of fear in his stomach. What if Randy couldn't be without Wade the more time passed? He would no longer be good enough. He loved Randy enough to let him be with Wade if that made him happy. He tossed as he tried to drift off.

Randy soon fell into a deep sleep, allowing his body to fully heal. John heard Randy's deep breathing. A tear wet his eye in the darkness but he wiped it away. He finally drifted off into a fitful sleep himself. John woke with the alarm the next morning. He reached for his boyfriend and felt the younger man was not there before it all came rushing back. He sighed and killed the alarm before standing to shower so he could head out for his day. "Morning, John." Wade greeted him, seeing the older man getting up. Once again, Randy was asleep with his head on Wade's lap as the Englishman petted his head.

John's eyes took in the sight before he forced out a response. "Morning. Busy day today." Randy sure didn't seem to be having any issues sleeping without him. John was starting to suspect Randy was pretending not to want Wade when they were alone to make him feel better. That, or lie to himself. He walked to his luggage to look over clothing for the day.

"I think Randy is clear until the afternoon." Wade told him. Randy grumbled, moving some. Wade moved his hand looking. "Did we wake ya?"

"Hmm?" Randy moved his head. Looking he shook his head, confused. "No...No I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if ya was fine I asked if we woke ya." Wade told him pointedly.

"I...I don't think so." Randy replied, moving to sit up.

John had an armful of clothes. "Just take it easy." John told Randy. "I'm going to shower and get to work." He somehow got the idea from Wade's tone he was blamed for waking Randy. He walked to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Okay, Johnny...see you...at the arena tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." John called as he closed the bathroom door. He wanted to scream in frustration once he was alone. Randy was his boyfriend. Wade was supposed to only be a play partner and guide for Randy. He went off on Wade because Randy had tried to tell him he was being forced into things. Then, Randy turns around and wants only Wade on their night together, spends the night cuddling with Wade, and has sex with Wade when Randy's supposed to be waiting on him. John felt like a clueless, blind fool. He walked into the shower to clean.

Wade got Randy to lay back down and rest as he moved to grab the remote for the morning news. John came out of the bathroom a while later. He cast a final glance at the two men, feeling a mixture of fear, sadness, and helpless anger. "See you guys later." He said casually as he grabbed his hat and phone. Wade nodded with a wave. Randy was asleep again. John's jaw was tight as he left the suite. After the door shut, a smile of wicked intent brushed Wade's lips as his eyes move from the door back to the sleeping man. John tried to put all his focus in his work after eating breakfast. As always, immersion in work was his distraction.

John caught sight of Randy at the arena that night talking to Cody in catering. He didn't want to interrupt the younger man so he just gave Randy a nod and continued on to his locker room. John was in his room a few minutes when there was a knock. He walked to open the door. His face was wet with sweat from his match so he was holding a towel. Randy stood there with a faint smile. "Hey." He simply greeted John.

"Hey." John gave a faint smile of his own. "Come on in. I'm just wiping off to change for the hotel." He stepped back into the room and wiped his face.

Randy walked in, shutting the door. "Sorry about last night...I...I don't know what happened."

"Yeah...well, it was just a shock. It's fine." John told the younger man. "Since normally when you want to see Wade you go to his room."

"He thought you would be gone longer...since you went to see Taker." Randy told him.

John tried to keep the hurt out of his tone. "I texted you around lunch time...told you I would be back early evening so we could spend the evening together...we've both been so busy lately and I knew you had a late day today so you could sleep in...you wrote back and said you'd be waiting on me...so you play with Wade and pass out." He moved past Randy to look through his clothing.

Randy tried to think, running his hand over his head. "I don't know what happened. He came and saw me in the morning and I blew him off. Then he came back into my locker room after the show last night."

John sighed. "It's fine, Ran. Really. One night is nothing." He was tired of his boyfriend trying to cover up how much he wanted Wade. He pulled off his sweaty ring gear to put on some clean clothing to wear back to the hotel.

Randy shook his head. "You don't believe me." He looked down and away from John. "I know it must sound crazy...It's like I can't stand the guy...yet for some reason I can't stay away from him."

"Ran, you're fucking lying to yourself." John bit before trying to calm his tone. "Why do you do this? You go on and on about how you don't like Wade...make me feel sorry for you...then he's all you want. You lean into his touch, you look so at peace on his lap. Just admit you're having feelings for him."

"Can you somehow feel both?" Randy asked. "I hate him for what he did to me...to us. Yet I also feel a pull to him." Randy looked over at John. "I won't call it love...I refuse to call it love. I love you."

John's eyes lowered as he dressed. "I don't know. But call it as it is. You want him...crave him. I'll deal but please stop telling me how much you hate him. It makes me feel like a fool."

"That is never my intentions, Baby. Crave is a good word for it...Crave like a drug." Randy sighed. "Just because I want him for some reason don't mean it's good."

"It is what it is." John shrugged. "I just want to go back to our suite so I can relax in my bed without Wade Barrett in it." He moved to grab his bag.

"Gladly...let me grab for my bags and I can meet you at your rental." Randy told John before he walked over to him, stealing a quick kiss.

"Okay. Meet you there." John told him. He started to make his way out of the locker room to the outside of the arena.

Randy rushed back for his room praying he could avoid crossing paths with Wade. His mind was in a sea of emotions and confusion. He luckily made it to the lot without incident. The two men drove back to the hotel. John was more quiet than usual and for once made no comments about sex. "You mad at me?" Randy asked, breaking the silence.

"No, Ran...just a lot on my mind." John admitted. "I'm off a week starting next Monday for the change...a part of me is worried I'm going to lose you to Wade. You may not want that but what if you crave him all the time? It seems to get worse all the time." He pulled the car into the hotel lot and killed the engine.

"And what about you with Taker?" Randy asked. "You wanted him already and you haven't even been changed yet." Randy told John.

"But he doesn't see me except on rare occasions. We don't kiss...nothing. He respects our relationship while Wade seems to gloat over pushing me out." John told him.

"What if you feel a need to see him more often? Like your days off you're rushing to Texas? Or just vanishing and floating there when you have a free moment?" Randy told John.

"I won't...even if I did Taker has Michelle. I'm only his pet. You are all Wade has...he's obsessed with you." John ran a hand over his head in frustration.

"I don't know what else to say." Randy replied with a sigh before getting out of the car that was beginning to feel suffocating.


	18. Chapter 18

John got out and they walked to the suite. Normally, every time they were together was either filled with comfortable silence or heated passion. It felt odd that the air was heavy with swirling emotions. John dressed for bed and got comfortable in bed watching TV. He made no mention of sex as his heart was heavy and mind occupied. Randy watched John. He felt like there was a wall around him. "You want me with you?"

"Sure." John nodded as he scooted over a little in bed to make room for Randy. Randy stripped to his briefs before he moved to join John in the bed. He moved to try to lean against him. John wrapped a large arm around Randy's shoulders as he watched sports news. Little by little some of the tension left his face. Randy eased more into John after John put his arm around him, as if opening that wall. He turned his head to lightly kiss the side of John's pec. John smiled at the kiss. He kissed the top of Randy's cropped head, an action he rarely did.

Randy shifted his eyes up toward John face, seeing he was distracted. He took a hand to pet John's abs then slowly moved lower. John gave a small intake of breath as he looked down at Randy. His cock may have twitched at the light touches. "Am I distracting you, Baby?" Randy asked thickly as he ran the hand over the twitching member.

John gave a soft groan at the touch. "It's okay...I don't mind."

"Good." Randy told John as he continued to pet over the area. "Been deprived a while." He gave a grope through the material.

"Fuck." John panted out. His cock grew thicker under the material of his shorts.

Randy tilted his head to kiss under John's ear before whispering. "Baby need a reminder of what he means and does to me?"

John gave a shudder at the warm breath. "Yes...please." He just wanted to forget about all the earlier stress.

Randy moved to straddle John's lap. He took his hands to pin John's shoulders back against the headboard before moving into fully assault his mouth. John moaned into the hard kiss. He parted his lips to give Randy access to his mouth.

Randy took the silent or was it not so silent offer to slip his tongue into John's mouth, letting his tongue taste and massage over John's as he slowly grinded their bodies together. John gave a soft moan at the growing heat. He ground his hard member against Randy, who was only wearing a skimpy pair of black briefs. Randy broke the kiss, moving down John's body until he was near the foot of the bed, pushing the blanket as he went. He kept his eyes locked on John as he grabbed his legs to pull him down toward him and laying. He then moved to hover over his body, licking and kissing the contours of John's toned body.

Randy had never treated John like this. His steely eyes and kisses were almost worshipful. The older man felt loved and appreciated. The fear from before slowly melted away. "Feels good, Daddy."

"Good." Randy lightly nipped at a nipple before swirling his tongue around it. "Now since you earned your freedom...I am going to enjoy some Boston Cream while I finger you."

"That's corny." John chuckled in a husky tone.

Randy looked at John. "Oh yeah, that's coming from the corn king." He moved to slap John's clothed cock. "Unless you'd rather I don't?"

"No...please do." John quickly replied. He wanted to feel Randy's warm lips. Randy smirked before he moved to his knees so he could grabs John's gym shorts, ripping them down off his legs. His eyes raked John's body, seeing his hard he already was. As Taker had already stated John wasn't lacking in the size department. His cock was thick as it stood hard. "Like what you see, Daddy?" He panted.

"Yeah, Babe...love it." Randy braced his hands on John's thighs before bending to lick along it like a lollipop. He gave a shaky breath at a thought but pushed it back before he continued with the teasing licks, letting his tongue flick the tip.

"Fuck." John groaned. The feeling was so intense to him. Randy smirked before parting his lips more to take the tip past his lips, teasing the head with his tongue before he slid lower, drawing more of John in.

John gave a moan of pure enjoyment. He was watching Randy intently when the younger man seemed to pause for no reason. His steely eyes took on a glazed look to them. "You okay?" John checked.

Randy lifted his head, raising a brow before he lifted up. "Of course, Babe? Why? Not enjoying it tonight?"

"Of course...um...you just stopped so I checked." John told him.

"Yeah...What if I did?" Randy asked. "Maybe I was shifting?"

"Sorry...go ahead...feels good." John assured him.

Randy looked a little unsure but moved back to sucking John. He took a few fingers then wet them beside John's cock before moving them between John's cheeks and working them inside. John's head went back with a moan at the actions. "Fuck yeah...love my ass filled." He groaned. Randy hummed in agreement of the statement as he began pumping the fingers. For some reason he was thinking of the same feeling. It wanted to make his own ass clench at the thought.

John took Randy's hum to be his agreement that he was turned on. "Feels so good, Daddy...but want to give me something more than your finger?" He asked.

Randy looked up, licking his lips. "You want a good pounding I take it?"

"Yes, please." John admitted. "Is that what you want? I see you're hard under those briefs."

"You think I would turn it down? Let me find the lube." Randy removed his fingers before standing from the bed. He gave a shaky breath as he got an image of him fucking John the same time Wade was pushing into him. A faint groan left his lips before he headed for the grooming bag where he kept a tube.

"Someone is really turned on." John grinned broadly.

"Yeah." Randy replied, moving back for the bed. He pulled the briefs off before climbing back up.

John spread his legs so Randy could get between them. "I won't even fight you tonight." He joked with a smile.

Randy went to slick his cock. "Like you could stop me." He smirked as he went to grab John's legs to pin them back to open him more.

John gave a shiver at the words and the lust in Randy's eyes. He loved being taken. "I could try. You know I'm stubborn as hell."

"I think it's a little late now." Randy told John as he moved to get closer and moved one hand to guide his cock before pushing in fast.

John gave a grunt as he was filled so quickly. "Damn, your a big boy. But you know I can take it all."

"I know you can...and love every inch of it." Randy told John as he pulled back then snapped forward.

"Y-Yeah...fuck." John moaned as his head went back. "Fuck, I love taking it from you."

"As much as I love giving it." Randy moaned as he moved to grip John's shoulder to give him more leverage as he gave long and deep thrusts with heated groans.

John moaned deeply. His left hand moved to stroke his cock along with Randy's thrusts. "Feels so different without the cage."

"I'm sure...don't have the pressure." Randy moaned. He gave a shudder as the deep feeling.

John's muscles clenched around Randy's cock. "You always hit my buttons this way...so good."

"Yeah, Babe...fuck, so good." Randy told him. His hands clenched John's shoulders.

John moved his hand off his cock. He gave his swollen cock a hard hit with his palm, groaning deeply. "Such a horny slut aren't you?" Randy told him. "Can't wait to get off for me can you?" John panted at the demeaning words. He grabbed his balls, giving a hard squeeze. Randy kept one hand on John's shoulder, the other moved to John's cock with a squeeze. "Say it, Bitch...you want to get off for me." He gave a firm squeeze then a slap.

"Fuck...I do...want to get off for you...please." John said in a needy tone.

"I love seeing you so worked up." Randy moaned and panted. His eyes drifted closed a moment.

"Can I come, Daddy?" John asked in a surprisingly submissive tone he normally reserved for Taker.

"Yeah, Baby….cum for me." Randy licked his lips, trying to focus on John again. John's back arched slightly as he began to cum with deep moans. His cock sprayed to coat his tight stomach.

"That was hot, Babe." Randy slowed down some. "Feel better?"

"Yeah...go on, Daddy. Pound me." John moaned. Randy faintly bit his lip. He felt so worked up but he didn't know if he would be able to get off. He started to moved again, moving to hold both of John's shoulders as he went. He kept getting built, but just could not seem to reach his peak. He stopped and was panting as he saw John was getting heated again.

Sweat glistened on John's face as he looked up at Randy in admiration. "Fuck, Daddy. Taker wasn't joking when he said you guys can hold off. You trying to wear me out good."

"I'm not trying, Babe….I...um...I can't get there tonight." Randy looked down.

John's face went from blissful to shocked. He felt a tightening in his chest. All the times they had sex Randy had never been unable to cum. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No...No, Babe...fuck, I feel so built up. I...I just can't seem to get over that edge." Randy told him. He moved to pull out and moved to lay next to John. His cock was still very hard.

John was not a man to cry in front of Randy but he felt like it as he asked lowly. "Were you...thinking of Wade? Is it because I'm not him?" Randy told him he wanted to show him how much he desired him but he couldn't even get off.

"I...I may,,,um...may have craved that feeling. I know you don't top though." Randy sighed. He bit his bottom lips. "Don't you travel with a toy?"

"You mean, you can't get off topping?" John felt a lump as he moved to look for the toy. "You switched to a bottom?" If that was the truth John did not know if they would be sexually compatible. He needed a strong top who would take him.

"Not a pure bottom...fuck, you got me so worked up, Babe. I don't know what's up." Randy almost pleaded. He hated having a feeling he disappointed John.

John nodded. "Okay." He felt nervous and worried as he pulled out the flesh-colored silicone toy he carried. Randy did not even want to bottom until Wade and now he could not get off without it? He carried the thick toy over to the bed. "Um...what should I do?"

"I can try to use it myself if you want? Then you can do what you want to me." Randy asked. John nodded, looking relieved. He lubed the toy and handed it to Randy. He got back on the bed and laid beside him. Randy took the toy and shifted so he could reach to work the toy behind his cheek pushing in. He groaned with his head going back feeling the big stretch. "Fuck." He panted. He moved hands so he could lean back some. "Damn, it's big, Baby."

"Yeah...I um, bought one of the bigger ones. I like the pain from it." John bit his lip, thinking. He never wanted to top but he knew his boyfriend would be more comfortable with flesh than rubber. "I'm pretty hard...you want me to try...might hurt less."

Randy groaned and his cock jerked. "I know you don't want to, Babe." He remembered John making that clear when they talked about it before. Randy slowly tried to move the toy to get used to it.

"No...I'll try." John told him, seeing the reaction. "You try to do things for me." He moved to gently take the toy from Randy, pulling it slowly out of him.

Randy gave a groan as the empty feeling before he rolled to his back. "Like this Babe or you want me on my knees?"

"It's fine that way." John added lube to his cock and gave a few strokes. He was so nervous but he wanted to give Randy what Wade did. He moved between Randy's legs and lined his cock up to push in slowly. Being gay and a bottom, he had never been inside of anyone before.

"Damn, you're almost the same size I think." Randy moaned. "More give, warmer." Randy panted, laying back.

"I'm not that big." John chuckled as he pushed in until he was fully sheathed. He panted, taking in the new feeling.

"Have you ever fucked yourself?" Randy joked with a moan. He took a hand to grip his aching member.

John had to laugh. "I've never fucked anyone...ever." He slowly began to move, pulling out slowly before going back in.

"Mmmm" Randy moaned faintly as he slowly stoked himself in time with John's thrusts. "Yeah, Babe...Yeah." John began to get into a good rhythm, thrusting his hips to take the younger man. It felt odd to be in this position but did not feel bad. Randy felt warm and tight around his cock. "Feel good...damn...that's it….shit." Randy moan as his strokes got fast and pulled his legs back to expose himself even more. John felt torn. A part of him was glad he could get Randy to feel good. Another part was terrified that Randy would want this all the time and would not be able to get off fucking him. He loved the dominate Viper who used him. He thrust his hips to take Randy deeply.

It didn't take Randy long to give a deep moan before he tightened around John as he finally finished. He panted as he lowered his leg, huffing a breath. "Th-thanks, Baby."

John pulled out and moved to lay on the bed to catch his breath. "Welcome, Daddy." He had hated it so much but no way would he say that. The act itself had not felt bad but he despised the feeling of being in charge. He was nowhere near his end.

Randy looked over. "Need help?" He then moved to sit up, seeing John was already losing steam. "Um...maybe not." He laid back down, his face falling. He knew John help was forced.

"Once was enough, Daddy. I'm good." John tried to assure Randy. He moved to take the toy Randy had used so he could clean it.

"Okay, Babe...ma-maybe I should research online for my own toy." Randy told him.

John's eyes lowered and he nodded. "I thought you hated to bottom. You only let Wade fuck you to make him happy...you can't get off fucking me now?"

"Johnny...it...it was just tonight. Don't dismiss me yet." Randy told him.

"I'm afraid Wade is changing you...I don't want to lose you." John said softly. He walked into the bathroom to clean the toy. Randy sighed. Did John really think he only loved him for the sex? He still enjoyed it. So, he couldn't get off one time. That didn't mean their relationship was over. It didn't even mean their sex life was over. Right? John came back awhile later and put the toy away. He had cleaned off and smelled of soap. His eyes looked troubled as he sat in bed.

"Guess I should go clean." Randy spoke in a low tone before he slowly moved.

"I'm sorry...I know you wanted me to like it." John spoke. "It just makes me so uncomfortable...I like to be used...taken...almost forced to submit. That's why Taker said we're perfect for each other. You're a sadist and I'm a masochist who likes to take it."

"I know, Babe...and I still do." Randy tried to assure him. "I just hate that you think our relationship hinges on me always finishing."

"I don't...it just never happened before." John sighed. "It had to be the night I needed assurance how much you still want me...it made me feel like I'm not enough for you."

"I wanted you...not him." Randy almost snapped. "I just needed the added stimulation." FUCK!" Randy yelled before turning to move to the bathroom, slamming the door to the point that the door almost sounded like it would come off the hinges. John sighed. He hated to piss Randy off but it was the truth. Randy was changing, always craving Wade. He set his alarm and laid down for bed. His chest felt heavy as he closed his eyes.

A loud bang came from the bathroom only a few minutes after Randy went in there. John got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He didn't want to piss Randy off more so he opened the door to peek inside. Randy's head was down as he was trying to clean himself. John sighed as he walked into the bathroom. "Look...I'm sorry I pissed you off. It's just a lot...how Wade was with you, you forgot our playtime last night and now this. I don't blame you. I just feel confused by it all."

"I'm not pissed at you." Randy grumbled over the water. "Um...I may need to pay damages." He commented.

John sighed. "What did you break, Ran?"

"Um...Some tiles...maybe drywall?" Randy answered sheepishly.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed. He walked closer. "I like that fire in you...wreck me next time instead of the room though."

"It was explosive. Didn't expect it." Randy commented as John reached the door he could see some blood distorted in Randy's hand.

John sighed. "Good thing you heal fast. You okay if I go lay down?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine...out in a minute." Randy replied. John walked to the bedroom and crashed in bed. Why did the thought of Randy breaking things made him excited? That's the dominant fire he craved. He hoped the next time they played would go better. Randy was out a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. He flexed his hand before moving to shut off the lights.

John was turned on his side to sleep. "Night." He said softly.

"Night, Babe." Randy moved to climb behind John in the bed and moved to hold him.

John took comfort in the feel of Randy. "Taker wants me at his place next Tuesday for the change. It may take awhile."

"Good luck." Randy whispered before he kissed the back of John's neck. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too...don't worry I'll be fine." John assured him. His eyes wanted to shut in sleep.

"Just sleep, Babe." Randy told him, still holding him close as they rested.

In another part of the hotel, Wade paced his room. He was expecting a knock, a call, something. But there was nothing. That didn't seem right. He went to grab his phone but then sat it down. "No...he needs to think it was his idea." Wade went to sit down. "Relax...maybe he's waiting for John to pass out for the night...can't be hurting his feels now can we?" Next Wade realized it was morning and still Randy never graced his door. His eyes darkened as he got ready for his day.

John woke up early the next morning. He headed off to the gym before his first media appearance. Randy said goodbye and that he would catch John later. He was watching the morning news when there was a knock. Randy rolled his eyes, having a sinking feeling yet at the same time he felt flush with desire. He stood to answer the door. "What is it, Wade?" He addressed the large Englishman.

"That any kind of greeting?" Wade asked, practically pushing past him.

"Sure, Wade. Come in...make yourself at home." Randy replied sarcastically as he shut the door.

"I don't be caring much about your tone with me, Randy." Wade told him with a glare.

"Well, excuse me if I don't grovel at your feet for turning my world upside down." Randy snapped back. Wade moved toward Randy and on instinct Randy wanted to move back. He did until he hit the table. Wade peered at him.

"Why ya fighting what ya know is inside?" Wade asked thickly.

"What, the part that wants to slam the taste from your smug mouth?" Randy asked.

"No...the part that wants me...craves me." Wade told him. "We are of the same. Ya craving that feel...that want." Wade licked his lips before he leaned closer and Randy tried to avoid him but Wade grabbed Randy's arms.

Wade kissed Randy again and Randy felt torn, but before he could push Wade away or pull him in Wade let go, stepping back with a swipe of his lips. "That was refreshing." He smirked. "So...I was curious about somethin. You and John were talkin' about something a couple nights back. He said somethin bout a change?"

"Yeah...wh-what about it?" Randy asked.

"He doesn't be meaning a change like us does he?" Wade questioned.

"That's exactly what he means...Taker's doing it for him." Randy replied, without thinking.

Wade laughed. "Really now...so he really becomes Taker's bitch."

Randy's jaw tightened with teeth baring. "Is that all you see me as? Just your bitch because you did this to me!"

Wade walked back over to Randy, brushing his cheek. "Of course not...but we both know that is the place John likes to be. We also both know the strong attraction of creation to creator….how will John fair being so far from him?" Wade gave a suck of his teeth before he turned, leaving the hotel room.

After he left Randy shook his head, trying to clear his head that was feeling in a fog. Wade's words seem to want to make too much sense to him no matter how he wanted to deny them. Would he lose John to the Dead Man?


	19. Chapter 19

(Hope you all enjoy the update. Let me know if you want another update this weekend.) Rose

The days passed by with the normal activity. John did not try to play with Randy again. A part deep inside began to grow tense with worry when Randy went days without trying to fuck him. Before that, he had been constantly hungry for him, especially once he was changed and filled with the pleasure-loving creature. John wondered if his boyfriend had lost all desire to fill him. On Tuesday morning, John's week off officially began. He was packing his belongings in the hotel suite to make the flight to Texas. Randy was asleep as John dressed to leave. His heart ached, knowing Randy would be spending days on the road without him. He knew Wade would probably step in and try to pull him even closer into his grasp.

Randy shifted, finding the bed empty. He moved to sit up, looking. "Sneaking out on me?" He asked, seeing John with the suitcase by the door.

"No...I was going to wake you first." John wanted to scream at Randy. He wanted to ask him what was wrong with their relationship. Why he craved Wade but had not touched him for days but he couldn't find the words. He moved over to the bed. "Take care of yourself...I hope I won't be too many days."

"I hope not...I..I was about a week." Randy replied. "Wish I could go with you." Randy told him with almost tears in his eyes. Was this the last he would see John? Even if he made it would John be drawn to Taker? They had hardly done a thing since the last. Wade's words kept haunting Randy's thoughts.

John nodded. Sadness was in his own eyes. "Me too but they would hardly let me off." He swallowed a lump in his throat. He had hoped Randy would have given him a few play sessions over the week before he had to go. Was it because he sucked at topping? He moved to his bag and pulled out his favorite toy...a silicone dildo. He sat it by the bed. "If...you want to play while I'm gone and Wade is busy."

Randy gave a weak chuckle. "That's sweet...like a little kid giving their favorite toy away to give someone else comfort." Randy got up from the bed, giving John a big hug. He was almost shaking as he began to cry.

John hugged Randy back, hearing the slight sound. "Hey...I'll be just fine. You know how stubborn I am." His own voice may have broke slightly.

"I just feel I'm losing you." Randy told him

John pulled back some, hurt in his eyes. "You're losing me? You crave Wade all the time...you haven't fucked me in a week...since the time I tried to top. You went to see Wade twice knowing I was leaving today. I feel like I'm losing you every fucking day."

Randy looked down. "I worry after your change...yo-you'll have that same attraction to Taker. We know he can show up anywhere he wants."

"You don't seem to want me anyway. How many nights did I sit alone while you were with Wade getting your rocks off?" John said in a hurt tone. "I get it. I'm not a top. Taker said we were perfect for each other but you seem to be changing."

"I hate it...I don't know why, Babe...as I said he is like a drug. Now I worry you will fall into the same addiction." Randy looked at John. "Are you taking your private plane down there?"

John nodded. "Why would you care if I'm addicted to Taker when you don't want me? You spent two or three nights with him this week. I haven't gotten off in all that time. I feel second rate and like I can't compete." He moved away to pull his hat over his eyes and grabbed his phone.

"Hold on." Randy moved for his suitcase. "I'll fly down with you." John just nodded, not trusting his voice. It was like Randy heard him but didn't really hear what he was saying. Randy quickly dressed. "Guess I'll figure out for this whole mist traveling thing works."

"Okay." John told him after clearing his throat.

Randy grabbed his phone before going with John to his rental to head for the airport. John was quiet as they rode. Why couldn't Randy see how hurt he was? The younger man went from the sadist who tied him up to ravage him to running off at every turn to be with a man he claimed to hate. A part of John wanted to see Taker because at least the older man looked at him with desire. They reached the airport and headed for Texas. As they drove, Randy noted his head kept feeling clearer and clearer. Once they were on board and in the air he looked at John. "Want to head for the sleeping compartment?" He smirked with a familiar gleam in his eyes.

"You tired?" John asked. He was clueless to Randy's intentions as he was not fully looking at him.

Randy unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to John's chair, bracing a hand on the back of his seat to lean down so he could whisper. "Only tired of you thinking I don't want you." He said thickly. "Maybe I wish to fuck that purely human ass one last time." He stood up and headed for the back of the plane. John's eyes widened at the words. It was the last thing he had expected. He stood and moved to follow after Randy.

Randy was looking in the bed table drawer for 'lotion' he knew was kept in there as this was not their first time on the plane. "What made you want to fuck me?" John asked, genuinely shocked as he moved closer to Randy.

"John, I want you...just seems like...um...I don't know...When I am near that English prick and all I can think of is...well, his prick." Randy dryly joked, pulling the bottle out.

"Please don't insult me by calling him names. If you hated him so much you wouldn't be staying the night with him. I've watched him stroke your head on multiple occasions while you eat it up." John told him.

"How about for rest of this trip we don't bring him up again in any way?" Randy told John as he moved to strip. "Now lock the door before the attendant walks in on us." John moved to lock the door. His chest felt tight as he stripped. If Randy could not get off fucking him this time it would hurt him so much he feared he may break down.

Randy grabbed John in the small space, yanking him to him in a deep searing kiss. His other hand moved to grope John's cock and balls. Some of John's worry began to fade as he gave a muffled moan into the kiss. Messing around on the plane seemed so taboo and sexy to him. His cock stirred at Randy's touch.

Randy pulled back, still grasping John's jewels. His hand from John's arm moved to his head, holding it to look at him. "These are mine aren't they? They're only on loan to Taker."

John's eyes began to darken with deep lust. "Yes...all yours, Daddy." He agreed in a quiet tone not to be overheard. He gave a pant.

Randy slowly released his grip. "Get on the bed for me." He told John as he moved to grab the bottle. John moved to lay down on the small bed. His cock was hard from the attention. Randy moved to climb on the bed, grabbing John legs to spread and push them back. He licked his lips as he grazed up and down John's body before moving to claim him. He put John's legs on his shoulders to free a hand to guide his cock to push in. He moaned as he slowly pushed in, taking in the feeling of every inch. John moaned softly at the stretch he had been missing. He tried to stay quiet as he just soaked in the feeling.

Randy moved both hands to John's shoulders, pushing John's legs back even more as he moved to take John slowly at first then giving hard thrusts. His nails could be felt biting into John's shoulders slightly. At times Randy would dip his head down to kiss John. Sometimes, it would be a brief peak. Other times it lingered with his tongue teasing and tasting the older man. John tried to be quiet but hungry moans left his mouth each time Randy kissed him. He had a high sex drive and it had been awhile. Randy brushed his bundle just right at one point and the older man was unable to hold back a loud gasp of pleasure.

"MMM Right there, Baby?" Randy moaned as he tried to hit the angle again. "You got me so hot."

"Yeah...fuck." John moaned out loudly. He panted. "Cover my mouth?"

Randy moved one hand to cover John's mouth, pushing him back against the pillow while the other hand moved to squeeze John's cock. "That want you want? Ploughed into, fucked like a moaning bitch that needs to be quiet? Can't say a fucking word." Randy moaned, lifting his head as he continued. "Fucking take whatever I want to give you."

John's eyes almost rolled at the feeling of being silenced and fucked. The pleasure swept through him, making his head spin and cock throb in need. Randy slapped John's cock. "Can't wait to paint yourself for me can you?" He gave two more firm hits. John cried out behind Randy's hand as his hard member shot its load. His back arched from the intense feeling. Randy smirked as he moved both hands back to John's shoulders. "My turn." He took an almost brutal pace that would be sure to leave John bow legged once they landed.

"Fuck." John moaned out as his sensitive bundle was almost hammered.

"Like that...pushed to take it. Want me to fill you full?" Randy moaned.

"Yes...Please." John said quickly. He had missed it so much. Randy panted and moaned until he leaned down, kissing John's to muffle his own cries as he came fast and hard. He then moved John's legs to fall to each side of him and he laid on John's chest still buried inside.

John's heart pounded and a dimpled smile came to his face. "That was...amazing."

"Yes….yes, it was." Randy murmured. "We have a few hours before we land...can we just stay like this?"

"As long as you want." John assured him. He wrapped an arm around Randy's shoulder. "You know, this is not the end, Ran. I love you...and I'll be just fine."

"I know." Randy replied. "Maybe I began to worry myself this last week."

"We'll be okay. We just need to make time for each other too." John told Randy. "Just think...I'll be able to take more now...we'll be the same."

"Yeah...wouldn't need to worry so much about breaking a bone or something." Randy told John, taking an almost relaxing sigh.

"I'll know you...right?" John checked. "I know when you were first changed you looked at me like you wanted to devour me...but you're not human."

"Hopefully." Randy told him. "Not sure. At least at first."

John nodded. "I'm nervous...but excited too," The guys stayed joined until almost time for the plane to land. They then moved apart to clean up and get dressed again. Once they were cleaned, they returned to their seats. Randy felt more relaxed and at ease. The plane landed and John was a little shocked to see Taker waiting at the airport. The older man was standing outside of his vehicle as they left the plane.

"Do I even want to know how he got clearance to bring a vehicle onto the tarmac?" Randy asked.

John laughed and shrugged his shoulders as they neared him. "I had no idea you were meeting me." John told his Dom.

"No need for an extra car." Taker told him. He looked at Randy. "I was not expecting you this time."

"That a problem, Big Man?" Randy asked.

"No...may offer some benefit. How long you staying?" Taker asked.

"Guess partly depends on how far our special travel works and how fast." Randy told him.

"Okay, Boys..get in and we can talk on the drive." Taker told them. John got into the vehicle and put on his seatbelt for the drive to Taker's place. Randy got in and they took off. "Okay, the travel thing I am guessing you're talking about the mist?"

"Yes." Randy replied.

"Well, as long as you know where you have in mind you can move as fast as wind. Now sunlight will slow you down some. Also, watch needing to cross bodies of water. I don't know why, just it can be hard for some reason." Taker tried to explain.

"Okay….so like I have the hotel room in mind I can be there in minutes?" Randy was shocked.

"Well, maybe more like an hour...you boys were in Michigan right?" Taker asked.

"Yeah." Randy told him.

"Yeah hour...maybe 90 minutes." Taker replied. "Same thing factor sun and water."

"Fuck." Randy replied. "Handy trick."

"Can be...takes a lot out of you though...maybe sure you feed afterward." Taker warned him.

"I will." Randy assured him.

"Will I be able to do that too?" John asked.

"In time with practice." Taker told John. John nodded his understanding and then just quietly enjoyed the ride. He knew his body would soon be going through a lot and he tried to conserve energy.

Randy looked as Taker drove. "We aren't heading for the Ranch?"

"Sort of...near it anyway." Taker told them as he was heading up a mountain path. John looked out the window, watching the changing scenery. Taker finally pulled onto a plateau and stopped. It was mainly clear except for a few sparse trees. There was a large tent set up and a large canopy.

John took in the sight. "I'm glad it's not the cave." He admitted. "I'm claustrophobic."

"That's actually under us." Taker told him. "Isolated for safety." John nodded as he moved to get out of the vehicle. He waited on the other two men, his heart pounding. Randy and Taker got out.

"So, you and John are staying in a tent for a week?" Randy asked.

"Well, at least the first night he is awake." Taker replied. John took a few steps to look over the tent. His walk was a little bow legged. Taker gave a quiet chuckle. "Last minute workout, Randy?"

"Hey, can you blame me?" Randy laughed.

John turned to look at them and gave a chuckle. "Mile High Club is always fun. You ever join it, Sir?"

Taker laughed. "The perk of wealth." He headed for the large tent. "You take a look inside you will see it isn't exactly roughing it." John walked to take a look, expecting the bare necessities. Insides were two large cots with bedrolls on them. A flap on the other side of the main room had the cord coming in from a generator that had lights plugged into it as well as an electric cooler. The tent was tall enough to accommodate Taker's tall frame.

"Nice." John commented as he looked over the spacious tent. He was impressed.

"I didn't know how much of an outdoorsman you were." Taker commented.

"I'm not as big a one as Randy but I enjoy camping on occasion." John told the older man. He noticed how clear Randy's eyes looked than they had on the road recently.

Randy took a look. "Fuck, this is like the Four Seasons compared to how Wade had me rough it." He laughed.

John gave Randy a playful shove. "It builds character."

"You should try it sometime." Randy shoved John back.

"Guess I'm special." John had to laugh.

"Yeah, special in the head." Randy lightly knocked on the side of John's head. John chuckled and walked to look the tent over. It all seemed so surreal to him.

"The ritual will begin at sundown." Taker told John. "If all goes well you will hopefully be awake by the next moonrise." John gave a nod to show he understood. The day seemed to drag by for him until the sun began to set. It cast a gorgeous array of colors on the horizon. John suddenly realized this could be his final sundown ever if things did not work out.


	20. Chapter 20

(Here is the second update. Thanks for all the feedback. We will be updating Skirting the Fringe tomorrow.) Jade and Rose

Taker had worked on setting a bonfire up that cast a light over the whole area. Throughout the day he finished preparations. He then headed over to John. "Last chance, John. This isn't a game. It will change your life forever."

John's eyes held a deep conviction as he looked up at Taker. "I'm not changing my mind. I want to be a part of your world...to be like Randy."

"Okay...now you can decide if you want to strip down fully or just your shirt." Taker told John.

John paused a moment then started to strip. "Might as well...nothing you two haven't seen anyway." He sat his clothing aside in a neat pile, ever the perfectionist.

"Okay. Come on over." Taker lead John to the canopy that Randy was already standing under. There was a mat on the ground. At each of the corners was a clay or stone bowel that had some sort of ground substance inside. "Please lay down, John." Taker's voice was grim and serious.

John gave Randy a look before moving to lay down. He tried to stay as calm as possible, Taker moved to kneel on one side of John. He then looked at Randy with a nod. Randy moved to the other side. He leaned down to kiss John slightly. After Randy moved, Taker took his index finger, the long nail visable before he began to use it to carve some strange patterns on John's chest. As he did, he slowly began speaking in some strange language. Randy made a cut across his own hand. "Just close your eyes and try to relax." Randy told John before he moved his hand over the cuts Taker made, allowing his blood to seep into the cuts.

"Love you." John said softly before closing his eyes. His world went dark as he focused to keep his breathing calm and steady.

"You too." Randy whispered before he stood up and back. He knew his part was over. If this worked...when it worked it would give him a connection to John. It would be the draw of his blood that would attract the being to inhabit John. That did give Randy a little more sense of peace over this whole thing. Taker finished then moved to light the contents of the four bowls. Thick smoke billowed from them into the air, filling under the canopy and around the edges. Even if he did not wish to, Randy focused to leave the area. As he closed his eyes, he tried to picture the hotel and soon faded into a plume of mist, floating away in the growing darkness.

Taker moved to sit on the ground just outside the border the bowls formed. He closed his eyes to meditate and continue the archaic chants. John could see nothing but darkness with his eyes closed. He could hear the pounding of his own heart and Taker's deep voice as it seemed to chant on and on. Thoughts filled his mind of Randy and the last time they had connected. Soon, John could feel his body growing heavier, as if it wanted to be pushed into the ground. The same time it felt like something wrapped around him, pulling up on him. There was an intense feeling as he was being pulled in two parts. His physical self left behind on the ground as his spiritual or soul was torn into the air above the now shell.

John could actually see his body and Taker chanting from above. It reminded him of movies he had watched on TV of people having near death experiences. It was terrifying and surreal at the same time. He could remember Taker and Randy warning him that his would happen. Time seemed to gain a different flow as night and day seemed to want to blur to John's senses. He saw strange looking creatures moving outside of the edges of the canopy. Some were like shadows, others hideous unearthly beings. Some stood on two legs, others four. They had been summoned with the promise of a strong host for one of them.

John watched the creatures in morbid fascination. Not being in a physical body while he still felt fear there were no ways of showing it such as sweating or passing out. He had always been a man who believed in the supernatural being raised by a Catholic mother. John noticed there was no sign of Taker...at least not exactly. Where he was sitting seemed to now be crouching one of the beasts that looked to be a cross between a human and a goat. Hoofed feet and odd shaped legs were coated in fur. Gnarled flesh covered its upper body. It's hands were talon like claws.

John looked at the creature, studying it. Was that the being inside of his Master? What would dwell in his own body? A creature that may have been describe as almost an old fashion werewolf moved its way under the canopy. It moved faintly on all fours. It's large head tilted to look up toward where John's essence was floating. It snarled with teeth bared. It then turned into a mist and began heading for his body. Only one soul could rightfully inhabit right? What if it tried to get into it where would that leave John?

John felt a sense of urgency as he tried to move toward his body. He had to get into his body again before his soul was lost forever. The mist stopped hovering nearby the circle where his soul hovered near it. The mist then rushed his spiritual self, knocking it away from his body. The two essences for lack of a word tumbled over each other. As they spun John saw the form of the creature again. The fearsome demon grabbed hold of him and snapped its massive jaw toward John's face.

John jerked his face away to avoid the jaws of the creature. He was a strong soul and a stubborn one.

'It's open for me.' John hear a snarled like tone in his mind. The creature made a swipe for John's chest. It's nails were like razors.

John moved quickly but the nails grazed his chest. He gave a small cry. "You are not going in without me. That body is mine as well." He somehow said in a loud tone. The two side fought back and forth before an odd, unspoken truce was formed. The creature turned back to mist before enveloping the spiritual form. John could feel as it seeped into him. John found out opening himself up caused another struggle as they began to merge the creature wanted to try to consume him from within.

John could feel his normally good heart and calm temper want to become replaced with thoughts of carnality. He wanted to kill, eat, and destroy anything in his path. He fought to remain in control and not let the creature consume him. Darkness slowly claimed John. Was it the end? Did he lose? Pain filled his senses then a nothingness. Time seemed to stand still for John. He knew nothing. There was nothing but a deep, empty void. No sights, smells, or sounds reached his senses.

The day had passed and Taker opened his eyes. The bonfire was little more than embers. The smoke had cleared away. He stood up, moving the check on John. He saw the cuts he made were healed. All that remained was the dried blood. Now, Taker just had to hope there was two inside and not just one. He knelt down, touching John's shoulder. "Ready to greet your new world my boy?"

There was nothing from the younger man for a few long minutes. Slowly, his blue eyes opened. There was a new hardness in their depths. He gave a sound very similar to a growl. Next, came a howl most would equate with a werewolf as he leapt to his feet. His eyes had the look of a predator. Taker stood up. He held up his hand. "Still yourself." He commanded.

John paused, his head tilting. Memories wanted to fill his head all at once, confusing him. "Master?" The word was spoken in a gruff tone.

"Good...think that answers my question. You both are there." Taker commented. He reached a hand to touch John's face.

John's eyes drifted shut at the touch. "I saw him...a werewolf." He said in a voice so unlike his own. It was deeper, more primal in nature. Almost like two voices echoing off the other, his natural voice mixed with that of an animal.

"That is the form it took for you...they come in different guises." Taker pulled his hand back. "Go to the fields at the bottom on the mountain. You will cross either elk or boars. Seek your fill of them then return."

"Yes, Master." The words were hardly spoken before John disappeared. He had never felt so alive. He could feel the cool air on his naked skin as he moved with grace and speed, something he could never have done before due to his bulky build. In the lush field, he came across a large elk. The creature inside him took over and he gave chase, ripping into the large animal to feed. All he knew was the urge to kill and eat.

Taker kept a tab on John's energy even at a distance and moved to bring the fire back to life. He then vanished in a plume of smoke like mist to track his newest member. John had always had an appetite but now he was near insatiable. He had ripped apart two elk and was working on a boar, the blood pouring down his eager throat. It was like the sweetest water to his tongue. Blood coated his naked body and was smeared on his face.

Taker appeared nearby, following the path of carnage. "Mustn't be wasteful." He moved to one of the discarded elk nearby and ripped some of the left flesh eating it. "Take your fill...but don't become a blight." Deep growls left John as he continued to rip at the boar's meat. The warm blood was like sweet honey to him. The creature inside only wanted to consume. Taker removed a hunting knife to butcher some of the leftover elk carcass. He then looked at John. "Done?" John gave a grunt but nodded as he dropped the boar's carcass and neared Taker. It was strange, seeing the normally soft, blue eyes so primal and fierce. "Back to camp." Taker ordered before he took off in an inhuman run for the mountain trail.

John gave chase after the older man. His face and body were coated in animal blood. Oddly, he out ran Taker and reached the camp first. Taker looked at John before moving to set the carved meat on some hot coals at the edge of the fire. "You were able to outrun me with ease...Interesting." John just looked at Taker, studying him. He felt a deep drawing to the older man...a need to obey. Memories in the back of his mind seemed faded and distant...like they were from another lifetime. He could see Taker playing with him...using him. The creature inside relished the lust from the sexual memories.

"You're worked up for another hunger aren't you?" Taker addressed him. "Cardinal wants...but you are trying to feel if you are a giver or a taker."

"Yes." John said in an animalistic voice as he neared Taker. "So...confused...memories I think."

"The man you fought. Your soul you merged with." Taker told him as he started to strip. "He's my pet."

John looked taken back by the statement. The creature inside him was strong and dominant. "No...can't be...I'm one of the strongest of our kind...many bow to me." John stood tall and proud. "I am no man's pet...surely."

"Maybe you can show him the other side...but I assure you...he is...or at least was my pet. The blood that drew you into him was that of his partner. Another of the stronger line." Taker told him.

"I feel it...he is dark...marked with ink...I see him." John said gruffly. He lowered his head as images flashed through his mind. The creature was at war with the submissive soul inside.

"Yes, his name here is Randy." Taker told him. "Yours is John."

The eyes softened slightly when John's head raised. "I...remember." His cock stood hard from his filthy body.

"Good, it's a start. Now get down by the fire and permit me to fill that other hunger you have." Taker told him firmly.

Something in the younger man's body forced him to obey. He walked and got down beside the fire, resting on all fours. "I remember...pain is a drug to me." He said lowly.

"Yes...and now you are more resilient to take it." Taker told John as he moved behind him on the ground. Strong nails moved to grip into the ample flesh. The tips began piercing the skin.

John gave a heated growl at the feeling. "Yes...more." Taker used the blood to coat his cock before using it to take John with no additional lube or prep. Deep growl like sound left his own lips. "Yes! Yes!" The words were growled out from John's lips as his body was rattled. He let out almost a howl much like that of a wolf.

Taker moved his hands to grip each of John's shoulders. Letting his nail bite into the flesh as he took a hard brutal pace with the smaller man, know there was no need to hold back the power and strength. Visions filled John's mind as a grunted in bliss. "I want the other one...Randy. I want him to bury himself down my throat to silence me while you fill my ass."

"You'll see him in a week." Taker told him between grunts. "He had to keep up appearances of his human life."

"Fill pulled...in two directions...need to please you both." John admitted. He gave a roar as he came suddenly, painting the ground under him.

"In time, my faithful." Taker told him as he continued. "Now for my fill of you though."

Fully sated with blood and sex for now some of the creature rested, letting John's true essence come forward. "Yes, Master." His voice grew more human. Taker moaned at the feeling. He lasted a good amount of time before he cried out with a primal sound before he came, flooding John's body. Taker released John's shoulder and moved to sit behind him on the ground.

John moved to sit as well. He was so confused. "I feel strange." He voiced lowly. "Like myself...but someone else."

"You will have that struggle for quite a while." Taker told him. "I still do at times." He moved, reaching for the meat on the coals and flipped them.

John leapt to his feet. "Daddy...will be worried...I can go see him...I know how."

"NO!" Taker stated firmly. "I will contact him later. You try to leave now the creature will only cause havoc. It slaughtered three large beasts without thought. What do you think it would do to a sea of people?" A flash of darkness crossed John's eyes a moment but he nodded before slowly sitting back down. His good heart would not allow him to put others in danger. "The fact you know him already and still show concern and attachment is a good sign." Taker tried to assure John.

"Feel pulled by you both...the other part doesn't want to lower itself...yet longs to serve." John tried to explain. "I thought...I would only feel that for my maker."

"I performed the ritual to draw it to you, but Randy's blood was used in it." Taker told him. "I will contact Randy later I promise."

"Thank you." John moved to Taker, not even noticing his filthy appearance. He nuzzled his face in Taker's chest.

"Of course." Taker moved to pet John's head. "I will bring a camp shower up later for you to use."

John gave a contented sound at the touch. "Knew...I'd make it back."

"I know it wasn't easy though." Taker told him.

"No...it's so strong..."John admitted with a faint growl. "Primal..." He felt a pulling to Randy...seeing his face. "Daddy." He whispered. "Feels like I need you both...to be complete."

"Stay put." Taker told him. "I will go to the jeep and call him. He may still be in the show though...then it will take him time to get here." John nodded and stayed where he was told. Taker got up and moved to his jeep. He placed the called and as he expected he got a voicemail. "It worked, and would greatly appreciate you returning. I know it may be rough. We can handle it when you arrive." Taker hung up, returning to John's side. "I had to leave a message."

John nodded, giving an almost whimper. "Don't know why I feel this way." The voice once again took on a more primal tone. "Drawn to you both."

"I helped bind you two...but his blood is what drew you...connected you two." Talker told him as he sat on the ground again.

"Why do I wish to serve you?" John asked.

"Normal between our kind when given new flesh." Taker told him. "The one who calls you forward holds a lot of power if we choose to use it."

"You both have this...power?" John asked, his eyes dark.

"I don't know if Randy does or not...from how you are acting...maybe." Taker told him. "When Randy was joined he hardly remembered you when he saw you. You on the other hand are craving to see him. It's possible using his blood for the joining made you a rare case in which you have two makers."

John suddenly let out an angry growl, holding his head. "There is another one...such as we are...he is trying to take the inked one...Randy from him. He feels afraid...jealousy...sadness." When John's head rose a darkness glinted in his eyes, causing them to almost glow in the dark. "He promised he would play nice...but he's not."

Taker looked at John. "Must be Wade...He is the one that performed the joining on Randy. He must be using the influence he has over him." Taker drew a deep breath. "I did the joining on him years ago. He was obedient to me until about two years ago." He focused on Jonh again. "Unlike John...who asked for you to join him...Randy did not. He was forced...it was either accept or die from it."

John's eyes looked dangerous. "My other part cries alone at night while he is pulled away...I see the memories...they are always on his mind. Things will change now...I'll be watching."

"Be careful...I know you tell me you are a strong one of our kind...so is the one within Randy. He may get torn between the connection there seems to be between you two and the connection he had to Wade as he creator." Taker told him. "If Wade see you as a threat to him...he may try to use Randy to protect himself."

John slowly nodded. "I will bide my time. I will not stir up trouble unless it is needed."

"Smart." Taker replied. He moved to lay on his back on the ground, looking up at the stars. John moved to lay next to Taker. His arms were tucked behind his head. A war went on continually inside his body of which part would speak and take control. He looked up at the moon, giving a small howl. "See you are enjoying the more animalistic traits." Taker commented.

"I connect strongly to the wolf...in many aspects." Came the gruff reply.

"I see." Taker replied simply.

"I can't seem to get enough." John said in a husky tone. "A part would like to mount you...ride your cock under the stars."

Taker gave a low growl. "Get me built up and go for it." He smirked. John needed no further encouragement. He moved quickly to hover over his maker, taking the dirty member into his mouth to suck. He moaned at the coppery taste of his own blood.

Taker gave a groan, laying his hand back on his hands. "Yeah, it's it….let me feel all of you again." He spoke with a faint snarl. John moaned and panted through his nose as he took Taker down to the base and then up again, sucking on the pliable length. The length hardened and wanted to faintly pulse at the attention.

John pulled off and looked at the older man. He moved to face him as he lined up and sank down on the hard length. "So big." He growled, his head thrown back in the moonlight.

"Mmmm Yeah." Taker growled. He moved his head, almost surprised to see John facing him. Seeing as the fire and moonlight reflected off his skin.

John rode Taker at an almost leisurely pace. "He wanted to face you." John moaned as if reading Taker's mind. "He wants the connection...he is feeling confusing emotions for you." The moon and stars lit the night sky, showing John's almost flawless skin, only marred by dried blood.

Taker panted with a nod. "Just wasn't expecting it." His licked his lips. John continued to slowly move, moaning loudly as the thick length brushed over his prostate again and again. Taker took in the slow almost methodical movements. Once again it wasn't what he expected. He would not complain though.

"Yes, Master...feels so good." John's natural voice floated in the breeze, full of deep longing. "I could ride you all night."

"Mmmm Interesting way to pass the time." Taker moaned.

"Isn't it?" John agreed with a moan. The need in him grew, driving him to pick up speed a little.

"Yeah, that's it...Don't hold back." Taker encouraged as his hands moved to grip at John's thighs.

Desire flashed in John's eyes, making them almost seem to glow again. He began a harder pace, his eyes almost scorching as they studied Taker. "My Master...you opened me for the pain...and now I can't get enough of you." The words were almost snarled.

Taker let his nails cut into John's thighs. "Enjoy, my pet...feels good." Taker moaned.

John gave growls of lust as he continued. It went on for quite some time until he gave a cry and came, his muscles tightening around his maker's throbbing member. Taker panted and growled, finishing only a few moments after John. "Fuck, that was intense." He commented as he released John's thighs.

"Yes it was." John panted as he looked down at Taker. "Best part...no more passing out after sex. I'm not even that tired."

Taker gave a deep laugh. Suddenly, the odd pull John felt earlier about finding Randy seemed to intensify. The smile left John's face as he began to look around. A frustrated growl passed his lips. "Need him...where is he?" John's voice changed to the more primal tone.

"Am I interrupting something?" Randy asked as he stepped out from behind the tent, seeing the two bodies in the firelight. His head cocked slightly, seeing John on top, knowing how much he hated doing that for him before.

"No." John said in a growl. His eyes studied Randy with desire. "We were just...connecting."

"Seems like you still are." Randy commented, walking cautiously closer. "Your speech is very clear." He observed. "You know me already?"

John gave a slow nod. "The other part loves you...I feel drawn to you...My maker called you here because I asked for you." John moved off Taker to stand. He gave a shudder as he neared Randy. "You are strong...such as I am."

Randy slowly nodded. "I been told I am stronger than the one who called me."

"I am one of the strongest...I feel a kinship in you." John growled. He looked Randy up and down.

A deep, heated growl left Randy's lips as his steely eyes gained a glow to them. They slowly raked up and down John's body before something in him wanted to pounce the older man to wrestle him to the ground. He was not the least bit deterred by the blood or dirt covering John's flesh. Taker stood up, faintly amused by the sight. John gave a sound of surprise but soon recovered. He ended up on his back in the dirt. His own eyes glowed as he seemed to fight for dominance but did not push Randy off.

Randy's nails lightly scratched John's arm under him. Heated growls and pants left his mouth before he moved to claim John's lips. The heated sounds turned almost hungry in nature. John gave similar sounds as he parted his lips to return the kiss. Their tongues mated almost harshly, both fighting for dominance as the lust was thick between them. "Think I will take my leave for a few ." Taker commented. Randy just lifted his head a moment to show he heard Taker but then went back down to John. The older man shook his head, chuckling before he gathered his clothing and vanished.

John's head wanted to spin as Randy all but consumed him. His soul relished the domination while the creature fed off the lust. The fact that the creature in Randy was his equal seemed to make it easier for the creature in John to give in. Randy got up and started to strip, the fire light reflecting off his tan skin in a golden hue. "You...are...magnificent." John growled. There was a hint of awe in his tone.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Randy replied as he finished and stroked his cock. His eyes flickered with the hunger he felt. "Nothing to hold me back now." He smirked.

"Pain is like a drug to him...to me." John snarled. "I've already been claimed twice since the joining but I need you to feel complete."

"Gladly." Randy told John before moving to almost pounce on top of him. He moved to his knees and his hands moved, feeling over the cut's on John's thighs from Taker's nails. A deep heated sound left his lips before he began moving John's legs around him so he could move to fill John. Of course, John was still stretched and filled from Taker so it was not hard at all to get in.

John's head went back with a sound of bliss at the filling. His hands reached for Randy as if to pull him closer. Randy hand's went to John's waist, nails biting in as he gave hard, heated thrusts. John could now see some of the more beastiual traits there were hidden before. "Yes...take me." John growled out. He paused a moment. "Try something? Take me from behind? I relate strongly to that of a wolf."

"It didn't work before but sure we can try it once." Randy replied as he moved to let go of John and pull out.

John moved with speed and agility to his hands and knees. "Hurry...I feel so empty."

Randy moved to take John again. His hands gripped John's waist to take him hard and fast. His mouth came to kiss John's left shoulder before actually biting into it in a gripping hold. John let out a sound that was a mix between a human moan and a howl. "Yes! Ohhh...Daddy." He exclaimed. Randy just growled as he continued, not releasing the bite. He felt a lustful hunger he had been lacking for some time. A renewed vigor as any restraint he had with John had been removed.

John gave loud cries at the feeling. It was so liberating to feel strong and alive. To be away from people and be as loud as he desired. His body trembled as waves of energy washed over him. Randy's moved one hand from John's waist to his cock to jerk him with the harsh thrusts. "So...sensitive, Daddy." John moaned. For the moment his voice sounded almost normal again.

Randy released the bite, licking over the mark. "You just feel so good...won't last." Randy told him thickly.

"Fill me then...I won't be too far behind." John told him.

"Oh fuck, Johnny." Randy moaned he bore down, finishing a few minutes later. He buried his face against John's back as he cried out as he filled John. Between the three times it isn't a surprise that some of it wanted to squeeze out around Randy's cock still buried inside.

Feeling himself dripping seemed to push John over the edge as he cried out his third orgasm. He actually felt spent, his heart racing as he panted for breath. Randy let go and fell back panting. "Damn." He almost whispered. He went from sitting on his knees to laying back.

John moved to sit on the ground. "Guess...taking me from behind is no longer an issue." He chuckled. "I...saw my other half...he looks like a werewolf."

Randy chuckled faintly. "Guess not...and I'm not sure about my other part...seems you remember more than I do."

"It was a fight...he's strong." John panted. "Because Taker used your blood it seems I'm a bit of an oddity...I'm drawn to you both like two makers."

"That's good I guess...just hope it doesn't put you too much at war with yourself." Randy told him. He gave a faint groan, closing his eyes.

"You okay?" John moved quickly to Randy's side, studying him.

"Dizzy." Randy told him faintly.

"You need to eat. I know where we are allowed." John stood and hoisted Randy over his shoulder. He ran at inhuman speed to the area Taker had shown him before. Reaching it, he sat Randy down and took off after a boar he saw nearby. Randy blinked and slowly stood, not even registering how fast John had moved them. He looked over the darkened field lit only by the moonlight. The squeal of the pig could be heard as John tore out the throat. He moved to Randy's side, offering the warm animal. "Feed...get strong." His eyes were dark again.

Randy snarled with a growl at the smell of the fresh kill before he dropped down to tear into it like the hungry breast the was hidden inside. John looked content his maker was feeding before he left his side to look for his own kill. Another squeal cut the air as he attacked another boar that were so plentiful in Texas. Randy took his time enjoy what seemed like a rare treat. He had not remembered a fresh feed since his first week joining. John carried his kill to Randy's side and tore into the meat. He had an appetite before and now was near insatiable. The blood coated his face as he gulped the warm liquid like a fine wine.

Randy gave a growl as John got near. Without human words, it could be told how much he was enjoying. Sharp talon nails tore meat from bone to savor it. Enjoying the meat with the blood seemed more satisfying them blood alone. John focused until his own nails grew sharp and he followed suite. The night was quiet except for the happy growls as the two men enjoyed the meat.

As the men were gone Taker returned. He saw the site was empty, but he could still sense John nearby. He figured he took Randy down below to hunt since Randy would have been weakened from the long trip. He moved to set up the camp shower he carried with him. John looked at Randy once they had devoured all the meat. "You good? Need more?" He checked.

Randy looked over licking his lips. "Good...more than I had in long time."

"I had an elk and two boar earlier." John admitted. "We'll make sure you feed more regularly now."

"Not easy in big cities." Randy commented.

"We'll go outside of town on our day off." John moved to kiss Randy deeply, the blood thick on his tongue. Randy growled, grabbing to hold John returning the kiss.

The kiss broke and John gave a dark grin. "We're going to have so much fun together...if you ever want a good pounding I think my other part can give it...I just let him take over."

"Nice...I...I know you didn't like it." Randy commented. "Should we head back for the camp before the sun rises?" John nodded and took off running at his superhuman speed for the camp. "Damn." Randy took off after John, not even realizing the speed he could reach himself if he tried. John still beat him as he had a head start.

They reached the camp in no time. John was laughing as Randy was right behind him. His face and chest were streaked with fresh blood. "Morning, Boys." Taker greeted them. "So, John showed you the hunting grounds near here I see."

"Yeah." Randy told him. "No harm right?"  
"Nope...as long as it is mostly boars...things are a damned blight to the crops. Of course I showed John there are elk there too, but don't want those thinned too much." Taker explained.

"We just had the boar." John told Taker. His body smelled of blood and cum and was streaked with dirt. His ass, legs, and stomach were especially muddy where the cum had caused the dirt to stick. It was odd for the normally clean cut man.

"That's fine." Taker told him. "I have a shower set up for you John so you can get clean. Then I guess you can clean after him, Randy if there is enough water."

"Okay...thanks." Randy replied. He chuckled, looking at both their appearance. "So, no one will see us out there? Well, more so John once I leave."

"If you stick to night time hunts...no." Taker commented.

John nodded as if seeing himself for the first time. He walked to clean in the camp shower. "He seemed to be very clear headed already." Randy told Taker.

"Yes, I did notice that. A test will come when I go out with him in a couple days. See how much I need to reel him back when he gets around people." Taker stated.

Randy slowly nodded. "To make sure he doesn't view them as just another beast to devour."  
"Exactly." Taker replied.

John was gone for quite awhile. When he returned he was still nude but looked clean. He appeared much more human but there was a new darkness in his blue eyes. "Thanks...Master."

"Of course, John….how full did the bladder look still?" Taker asked.

"There should be enough for Daddy." John replied.

"Thanks, Johnny." Randy told him heading for the shower area.

Taker looked John over. "Randy and I were both discussing how surprised we are over your quick adjustment."

"It's still there." John told him. "Seems when I keep it sated with blood and sex it's content in the background."

Taker nodded. "Still surprising. I remember what I saw of Randy's adjustment...and what Wade went through."

John gave a hint of his dimples. "Told you I'm stubborn."

"Yes, you like to make that quite clear." Taker laughed. "Since you seem to be doing so well...maybe I will try your test sooner than planned. You pass I will let you stay in the guest house for the week."

"Test?" John looked a little confused.

"A drive...around people." Taker commented simply. "See how well you deal with the influx of stimulation."

John nodded. "I have no idea how I'll react."

"Which is why I will have you in a car with me." Taker told him. "I will not try to have influence over you unless you begin to rage." Taker told him. Randy came back from washing, shaking off his body like an animal.

John eyed Randy but shook off the feeling. "It is normal to want you both to fuck me blind every second?"

"It will fade...well, calm down in time." Taker tried not to laugh. "The wonders of youth."

"Maybe I should redress." Randy commented. "Cover temptation." He moved for his discarded clothing.

"Party pooper." John teased as he watched Randy.

Randy stuck his tongue out at John. "You get filled any more it will be coming out of your ears." He laughed.

"I washed it out." John protested. He walked close to Taker and actually gave a yawn.

"Go in the tent and rest, John." Taker told him. "Might as well take the other cot, Randy."  
"What about you?" Randy asked.

"I'm charged at the moment I'll be fine." Taker told him.

John nodded. He buried his face in Taker's chest for a moment before pulling away and walking into the tent to lay down. Randy turned, following John. He took the second cot as instructed while Taker remained outside, cleaning the camp site. John got comfortable to rest. "Were you worried about me, Daddy?" He asked.

"What kind of question was that, Babe? Of course I was." Randy replied. "I was relieved to get Taker's call...just was confused when he said to come back."

"I was craving you...needed you." John admitted. "It will be hell when you leave...but I know you have to."

"Yeah...and I can't keep coming back. It would just be too draining." Randy sighed.

"I'll try not to complain too much...the other side craves you...it goes beyond just love." John said as his eyes closed. "I see now how you feel about Wade...I'm sorry.

"So, now you see how I can I want him...even if I don't like him?" Randy asked.

"Y...Yes." John said after a minute. "As long as you enjoy being with him I'll cope." A possessive growl passed his lips. "Sorry...the creature is a bit...possessive."

"I understand." Randy told him. "As for it's possessiveness of me being your boyfriend...it should see as it is drawn to me and Taker...I am to Wade."

"Doesn't like it though...I think it's a bit prideful. It sees Wade as weaker because we are the strong ones...Taker is my maker so it's different." John sighed. "I'd like to see Wade try to fuck me now."

Randy gave a faint laugh. "Just rest, Babe...who knows when Taker will come wake us." John closed his eyes. Within minutes he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. We enjoyed writing the following chapter and hope you get pleasure from reading it. We may post a second update over the weekend.) Rose and Jade

The guys slept until almost noon when Taker came to wake them up. John snapped up the moment Taker touched him. His eyes looked around the area as if surveying for threats.

"Calm down." Taker ordered. "Just breathe." John stilled, looking at Taker but there was no hint of the easy going man in his eyes. The dark eyes looked cold and guarded.

Taker studied John, now wondering if the easy transition they spotted before was a fluke. Maybe the test so soon was a bad idea. "You were resting."

John gave a slow nod. "Hungry." He said with a low growl.

"Remember what I told you before? Where and what was free to hunt?" Taker asked.

"I thought you said only at night?" Randy asked, sitting up.

"Yeah...maybe I should drive down to check and make sure there are not workers." Taker commented, feeling dumb over his own oversight.

John obediently stayed where he was told but looked like an animal ready to pounce his prey. Taker left, getting in his jeep to drive back down toward the field. Randy got up slowly, moving over toward John. "Hungry so soon? You will need to get it in check." He told the older man. John gave a low growl. "Hungry." He repeated.

"It is being checked to see if the coast is clear for you." Randy's phone rang and he moved to answer it. John sat on the cot and waited though he looked tense and uneasy. "Hello?...Yes...Okay...Got it." Randy hung up the phone. "Okay...go and stick to where you were told. One kill and bring it up here."

John moved quick as lightening to Randy's side. A dark smirk played on his lips as he whispered into his ear. "Daddy hungry? Or would he rather Baby eat his fill and give Daddy a good pounding?" There was a dark chuckle that followed.

"Baby go eat...Daddy will wait." Randy told him, giving a shaky breath. "Go...don't know how long it will be clear to hunt." John was gone in a flash of air as he left Randy's side and took off for the killing ground. Randy stripped back down, having a feeling John would not be in a strip tease mood when he returned.

John was back in a short time, carrying the boar back with him as instructed. He began to eat before pausing to yell out. "Daddy want some?"

"I'm good." Randy called back. "Get your fill." John tore into the meat, savoring every last bite. He then dropped the bones and ran into the tent where Randy waited. His predatory eyes took in the nude form of the younger man. Randy didn't know why he actually felt nervous. He didn't have the hunger to be taken like he had been feeling in the past. What made this time different? "Where and how do you want me?" He asked.

John stalked closer. The soul deep inside wanted to give Randy what he had tried to and failed so it let the creature have full reign. "Hands and knees, Daddy. I'll give you a good pounding."

Randy nodded and moved. His movement were not of an eager man, almost slow and thought out as he turned to lower down. John paused, tilting his head. The creature could read body language well. "You don't want this...the other part thinks you do...he thinks I can give what he could not."

Randy moved on on his knees, looking back at John. He gulped. "I don't know why...I...I'm not feeling that desire like I did before. At least not now. I know you want to get that energy out through...feed that part of you as well."

John gave a shudder, as if fighting an inner war. His hand moved to his head. "You don't want me to top now? It's because I was so bad last time wasn't it?" John's voice sounded softer.

"No...no." Randy got up, moving over to John. "You felt good, Babe...I got off from it. I don't know why I don't really feel that type of hunger though."

"I may have a clue." Taker replied from the doorway. "Sorry to eavesdrop." John looked at the older man. The confusion and slight hurt was evident on his face.

"It's okay, Taker...um...what do you think it is?" Randy asked.

"Were you ever a bottom...ever thought of being a bottom before you had your joining?" Taker asked.

Randy actually had to think over Taker's questioned. "May have out of curiosity wondered how it would feel like. Never really seriously though."  
Taker nodded. "It's the influence of being near Wade. if I had to guess. Being his maker and it is his desire it makes something in you want to fulfil that want."

John had so much going on in his head it was hard to focus. "So...when he needed a toy to get off...it was because of Wade?"

"I can't say for sure 100%" Taker replied. "Either Wade's influence on Randy or because he had been experiencing it from him."

"Oh..." John looked at a loss. "I just wanted to give him what he needed." His head pounded with swirling emotions. The creature wanted him to lash out, cause mayhem.

"Once we are back on the road I still might. It want's that freedom though now doesn't it?" Randy questioned. He stepped closer to John to touch his face.

John willed the creature back, shaking his head. "I'm...not letting it out. It wants to pound you...not make love...it's not me though."

"You sure, Babe?" Randy asked as he studied John's face.

John's face twitched. His jaw was tight. "He says yes." John replied in the creature's voice.

"What if I was to let you...give you what you need?" Randy asked. Taker stepped back and out of the tent.

John body shuddered and his eyes darkened. "He worries you won't enjoy. It will hurt you."

"I'll deal." Randy told him. He moved a hand behind John's head before leaning in to kiss him hard and returned the kiss just as hard. Randy could taste the animal blood in the older man's mouth. Randy nipped John's lip before he broke the kiss and lowered to his knees. He quickly moved to take John's cock between his lips, sucking on the pliable flesh.

Somehow the sight of Randy on his knees in front of him made the creature in John moan in bliss. His eyes took in every detail of the younger man as his cock began to thicken. "Daddy looks so good that way...feels so good." He praised.

Randy continued for a few more minutes, wetting John's cock the best he could with his mouth. He took a hand to begin to stroke his own cock. He then moved back and turned, balancing on one arm "Come on...take it." He told the beast that eyed him hungrily. John needed no more invitation. He was up on Randy in seconds, guiding his cock into the tight space. He gave a growl as he pushed inside the tan body. Randy first cried out in a feeling of blinding pain, but then the sound morphed to a heated snarl.

John growled at the sound. His hands gripped Randy's hips as he pulled out to snap forward again. "Mine...my Daddy." He growled lowly. Randy moved both hands to claw into the bare ground under him. Panting growls left his lips as his head moved back. The two men hardly even seemed like men as the mating was almost purely primal. John pounded into Randy with all his strength, sweat rolling down his face as he growled and grunted. It was nothing like the normally submissive John. The sounds filled the air around them Randy grew hotter and more heated, his eyes drifting closed from the feeling. At times he moved back into John's thrusts.

"Like that?" John snarled as he pushed deeply into Randy. His balls could be heard slapping the skin. "Filled full by your Baby?" Randy grunted, nodding his head fiercely. His body slowly craving more and more of the feeling. One of John's hands moved around the smaller man to jerk his cock as he continued to pound into him. Randy's growls turned to a howl at the added feeling. His hands gripped the ground hard to offer support from the assault.

John changed the angle of his pounding. He was searching for the spot that would make Randy come undone. Randy raised up with a deep howl as he inner walls clenched John's cock. His cock pulsed in John's grasp. "Yes...cum for me! Mine!" John snarled as he relentlessly pounded the spot over and over. Randy's body could not hold off much longer until he cried out as he came hard. His body quivered in John's grasp.

John let out a drawn out howl of victory as he came, filling Randy deeply. He panted as he tried to gather his wits. Randy wanted to drop almost like dead weight after he stopped, shaking from the intensity. The fire had cooled from John's eyes as he looked at Randy in concern. He moved to check on his boyfriend. "You okay?" Randy grumbled faintly but other then that didn't react. It had faint signs of the time John watched Wade with Randy.

John moved to pick up Randy and lay him in the cot from the night before. He took the other cot so he could keep an eye on him. It was a short time before Taker returned. "Everything okay?" He asked as he looked between the two.

"Think so...Daddy passed out." John commented. "He does that...after playing with Wade."

"He must pour a lot of himself into being used." Taker commented. "I can watch him if you want to go get cleaned or wait until before we go out...I think at least one more day."

John's face fell at the words. "I'm not doing good? You said today."

"Only because of how focused you seemed when you first came to last night. I saw it was stronger today, I was hasty to even suggest testing you so soon." Taker tried to explain.

John nodded though he did not look happy. "How do I ever feel complete when I'm torn between you both? I have you both now but for how long?"

"I can not answer that...I have never heard of it before." Taker told him. John lowered his head with a nod. He felt confused.

Randy slowly gave a groan as he moved in the bed. "Damn." He grumbled.

In a flash John was by the cot. "You okay, Daddy?"

"Wh...oh...yeah...sore but good." Randy replied with a chuckle.

"I don't know what got into me." John admitted.

"It's fine, Johnny...it was good." Randy replied with a chuckle. "Not sure what got into me either."

"Could be part of the bond forming between you two." Taker told them. "Once again I am only guessing."

"Guess not only am I strong I'm unique with two bonds." John said in his normal voice. "Strange...I dislike topping...but the other part enjoys it so in a way I guess I do too...still would rather be your bitch." He laughed.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunity for that." Randy joked. "Um.." He looked around for his clothing. He pulled out his phone. "Damn." He looked to be debating something.

"What?" John asked, looking at him.

"I have work tonight." Randy commented. "Just debating leaving now and showering at the hotel...or use the camp shower here." John's face tensed. He looked away, giving a shaky breath. "I know you don't want me to go, Babe...but we didn't get time cleared for both of us." Randy told him as he gathered his clothing.

When John spoke his words were slow and deliberate. "It's not a want...it's a need." His tone grew deep. "But I'll deal."

Taker debated before speaking. He huffed a faint breath. "Should I see if I can pull a few strings for you?"

Randy looked over at him. "Won't that raise any flags? Won't they wonder why you are calling for me? And what I am doing down here if I was states away this morning?"

John's head was low as he spoke. "Daddy's right...and I have to learn...to deal. I can't have you both with me...24/7. What if Wade wants him? Or you need to be with Michelle. Guess...I'll have to learn."

Taker nodded. "Very well. Randy, make sure you keep fed with all these trips."  
"I will." Randy replied as he moved to get dressed. John's hands were clenched but he let out a breath, trying not to dwell on it. The creature wanted his makers to be with him and nowhere else. Randy finished and walked over to John. He cupped his face to get him to look at him. "I'll see you when this is over. You can do this...you are strong enough to do this."

John's blue eyes were dark and conflicted. "Okay...take care." He said finally. Randy leaned in to kiss John lightly first on the lips and then the forehead before he walked out past Taker and vanished. John gave a shudder. The feeling was strong...like a part of him had been torn away. He gave a small, pained groan.

"I am sorry...I never expected this result in asking for his help." Taker told John.

John's body looked tense as if he was in visible pain. He gave a nod. "It will always be this way...unless I have you both?"

"No...you will learn to deal without either of us. Only if one of us tries to draw you." Taker told him.

John felt a little relief in that. His arms ached to touch Randy...feel him nearby. He was covered in animal blood from his breakfast. "Maybe I...should clean?"

"If you wish...go ahead. I went and refilled the tank for you." Taker told him. John nodded. His body seemed incredibly tense as he walked past Taker. He took a quick shower, washing off the blood as well as possible. Taker waited for John outside. He gathered more wood for the fire. John joined the older man a short time later. It was late afternoon so he wondered what they would do the rest of the day. Taker looked over at him. "Think you want to try to eat a steak or you think you need another night of a wild hunt?"

"I can try...a steak." John said. He knew he had to try to start somewhere.

"Good. Be right back." Taker got up, moving for his jeep, opening the back of it with a large ice chest. He pulled out two thick steaks and a metal rack he placed them on. He brought them over, setting them near the edge of the fire over some hot coals.

John watched Taker. It seemed he would never get enough food. "Sorry...if I seemed I ignored you when Daddy showed up...we couldn't seem to stop fucking."

"It's fine...now he is farther away...the pain eased some didn't it?" Taker asked as he moved to sit back down.

John nodded, realizing it had. "Yeah...I still want him...but it's not so bad."

Taker nodded. "It will be the same with me once you head back."

John nodded. He moved close to Taker, as if soaking in his presence. "Wade will probably want Randy tonight."

"Try not to dwell on it...I am sure it will only upset or anger you if you do." Taker told him before he moved to flip the steaks.

"Yes, Master." John agreed. His mouth watered at the smell. "Rare for me if you can."

"Of course." Taker chuckled. "How else?" He moved for plates inside the tent. "Hands or you want to try to be civil?"

"I think hands..." John said with a hungry growl. Taker came out and pulled the steaks off and on the plates, handing John one. It was so rare some may have called the middle still raw. John gave a growl of thanks. He tore into the meat with gusto, resembling a wolf tearing into its fresh kill. Taker sat and picked his up with one hand, taking a good bite from it. John did not say any words while he ate. There was only the driving need to consume the meat. Growls left him as he tore and chewed the steak.

Taker took his time as he ate. He kept an eye on John and his actions. John almost snarled as he ate. It was anything but human. He finished way before Taker and was panting slightly. "Good?" Taker asked, John gave a nod. He felt he had so much energy and no way to channel it. "I'll take you down by the catacombs tonight. You can run through the trees...one last wild kill for the week. Got it?"

"Yes." John said in a raspy voice. The run sounded like so much fun. "No...more wild after tonight?"

"Right. You need to learn to get by on normal food supply. Raw meat more so blood is only really needed for our gifts." Taker tried to explain.

John's face contorted. "I'll never like it...I'll always want to hunt." The voice said with borderline defiance so unlike John. Taker's eyes narrowed with a glow to them, giving a deep growl that seemed to resonate in his chest. John seemed to cower at the actions but his eyes remained narrowed.

"It's what needs to be done to survive in their world." Taker told him firmly in a tone even deeper than normal. There was something unearthly about it. "Learn to pick your battles wisely. You fight your host's own nature too much he can try to rebel."

Little by little, the defiance faded from John's face. He gave a shudder, looking horrified and confused. "Sorry, Sir...Don't know what happened." When John talked he could see the dark, wild look etched still on Taker's own face and in his eyes as they glowed. He huffed a breath, almost a snort before standing and turning to move away. John felt almost panicked as he saw his only present maker move away. He knew he had defied his Master but he had not been in control. The creature inside was strong and proud. He gave a shaky breath and tried not to panic as his heart pounded.

Taker never left John's line of sight. He only created some distance between them as he was fighting his own sense of control in that moment. John felt guilt and confusion while his other part was still a little defiant. He had already apologized. What else could he say? Taker closed his eyes, taking long deep breaths before he opened them and walked back over toward John. "It's fine." He told him.

"S-Sorry." John almost whispered. "He still wants to defy you...he is too proud."

"It's is fine, John...I mean it. I am not mad at you or it." Taker told him. "My other side came out to assert itself...I just had to calm back down. The one in you may be stronger...but I think mine is older and wiser. I am not the first it has inhabited."

John nodded. "It seems...the power in mine makes it proud...it knows I'm submissive...but tries to take some control...like with Randy."

"Because something in Randy or the beast in him doesn't mind giving that up." Taker told him.

"I...don't enjoy it though...it's mostly the other part." John told him. "I tried to top Randy before the change and it was beyond awkward."

"Who said it will happen often...it said it saw Randy as another maker and an equal. So, it may not be an often thing." Taker told him. John nodded, trying the relax. The time passed until it was time for him to go on his run. The creature once again took over as he was allowed to get some exercise. The wind blew on his face and the grass felt good beneath his feet.

Meanwhile, Randy returned to the hotel. He floated under the door and appeared in the room. "Hmm so ya learned more of your abilities." Wade commented from the couch. Randy jumped, looking. "Yeah...not thanks to you." Randy snapped at him. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Came for a visit." Wade replied as he stood up, walking over.

"What and because I didn't answer you just helped yourself?!" Randy glared.

"Well, why not...not like I wouldn't have invited myself in." Wade smirked.

"Who said?" Randy said defiantly.

"Come now we both know better than that." Wade gloated as he tried to brush Randy' cheek. Randy quickly turned away.

"Please leave." Randy told him.

"Awe, come now we have time before the arena." Wade told him.

"No...I need a shower before I head out." Randy told him.

"I can deal with ya being a little sweaty...makes it more fun." Wade told him. Randy made a disgusted face.

"If you must know I went to see John."

"So, you had a bit of a work out already...so I'll work ya thee other way." Wade told him with a smirk.

"No...um...John did that." Randy told Wade, heading for the bathroom. Wade could see the waddle to Randy's walk and his eyes narrowed.

"What? When did that bitch gain a set!" Wade yelled.

Randy turned to look at him. "John is far from a bitch and I suggest you watch pushing him around anymore. Remember he isn't a human anymore...he is one of us."

Wade laughed and before Randy could blink Wade had Randy by the neck and against the wall. "You think he scares me? That you scare me?" He scoffed as his sharpened nails started to pierce Randy's neck in a sharp, choking grip that made Randy gasp and try to claw at Wade's arm. Wade could see as Randy tired to vanish from his hold. "You...Stay!" He commanded and something in Randy couldn't help but stop...even for self preservation he couldn't refuse a creator's order. Wade pulled Randy from the wall, tossing him to the ground before moving to pin him down. "Well, if your bitch of a boyfriend made you his...then I guess you're loose enough for me."

Wade pinned Randy's neck with one hand while stripping both their pants off with his other. Randy snarled and struggled in the hold. His jaw clenched as he felt Wade grip his ass hard then worked to fill him. "Filthy bugger still packed with his jizz."  
"Told you I needed a fucking shower." Randy snapped.

"Well, I guess you can after you get my fill… I'll need a scalding one to clean him off me." Wade countered as he took Randy hard, his nails biting the back of his neck. The feeling on Randy's spine wanted to makes his body tingle and go numb before his world around him went black. Wade finished and looked, seeing Randy passed out. He scoffed before dressing and leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

(Hope you all enjoy. Just a quick note. I posted a third update for Skirting the Fringe because I had some extra time. I know I usually only post two just just giving a head's up.) Rose

John had no idea of Randy's plight as he enjoyed the evening. He found a boar and tore into it, enjoying his final treat of the week. The warm blood was like pure energy to him. He suddenly stopped with a growl. His eyes narrowed in the darkness as a vision filled his mind. Randy was lying unconscious in a hotel room. His body was bleeding slightly from a rough intrusion. Wade looked smugly at the sight as if proud of himself. "Serves ya right...letting that bitch fuck ya." He said in contempt. The look on Randy's face was contorted with pain and disgust. John gave a snarl and then a howl, dropping the boar he was feeding from to the ground.

Taker moved from where he was keeping watch toward the source of the sound. He didn't know why but the howl seemed one of anger not hunger. He tried to focus on John to head toward him. When Taker reached John, the older man was panting heavily. His nails were long and tense as if ready for a fight. "What is it?" Taker asked in a calm yet firm tone.

John's eyes were filled with protective rage as they glowed. "Daddy...I saw a vision...he was lying in his room...unconscious...Wade _raped_ him." John snarled. "He just left him like that...said he deserved it for letting the _bitch_ fuck him."

"A vision? That's a new one. Are you sure it isn't your own fears?" Taker asked. He didn't want to make light of what John told him. He just never heard of it before.

"I'm sure...so real...he didn't want Wade...he was bleeding." John spat. "He had no right to do that to him because of me!"

"I'll check on him...if you give me your word you will remain at the campsite after I take you back." Taker told him.

John gave a nod. "I...promise."

Taker knew John didn't want him to delay so he escorted John to the jeep and back up to the campsite. "Wonder if I should try to call first before I waste the energy."

"Please...go." John almost pleaded though his voice sounded raspy. "Every fiber of my body is screaming for me to protect him."

"Okay...it will take me time to get there and back." Taker told him before his turned to a plume of mist and vanished. John paced back and forth in front of the campfire but stayed at the site. He was enraged with Wade. A part of the creature inside wanted to rip the Englishman limb from limb. The only thing holding him back was Taker's orders and the possible harm to Randy.

Taker arrived backstage at the arena. He didn't know the hotel Randy was in or his room. He tracked down Wade's energy. He appeared out of sight before moving down a main hall. "Taker?" Called Hunter from behind him. He stopped, taking a deep breath. "What you doing here, Big Guy?" Taker slowly turned to face him. "You know I like to stop in time to time." He replied simply. "Have you seen Randy tonight?"

Hunter shook his head. "He called out...sounded bad like he was sick or something. Must be bad for him to miss a show."

"Yeah...must be...maybe I will swing by to see him. Do you know what room he is in...the host hotel I am guessing?" Taker asked.

"Yeah 2135 I believe." Hunter replied.

"Thanks." Taker moved, patting Hunter's shoulder before moving down the hall and leaving. The trip to the hotel was nothing compared to the one he just took. He appeared in the suite and looked around at the mess, shaking his head. He then spotted Randy on the bed. "Randy?" He called out. Randy shifted then slowly sat up. Taker could see the bruises to his neck and the blood on his neck and shirt. "Fuck."

Randy looked confused seeing Taker. "Where John?" His voice squeaked.

"Still at the camp...he said he was worried about you and it seem he had good reason." Taker replied.

Randy shook his head, looking down. "It's nothing."  
"Nothing? You can barely talk." Taker exclaimed. "John said he had a vision of you being assaulted by Wade...that he found out about John taking you and got mad."  
Randy shook his head, wincing. "Ju-just a li-little rougher then no-normal. I'll be...be fine in the morning."

"You sure?" Taker asked and Randy nodded. Taker didn't look convinced. "Let me see if John will answer his phone. Taker pulled out his phone, calling John's.

Even in John's state he moved to answer the phone the moment he heard it ring. "H-Hello?"

"Good. I didn't know if you had power or would answer it. I'm here...Randy's here. He said Wade was just a little rougher then normal and that's all." Taker told him.

"Really?" Disbelief entered John's voice as it sounded more normal. "Don't know how I was wrong...I was so certain of what I saw."

"Don't know...his neck is pretty messed up. I didn't look at anything else...but even if you did see right...it still could have just been rough play." Taker told him, looking at Randy.

Shame filled John's voice. "Sorry, Master. Really...I guess my jealousy blinded my judgement."

"It's fine. I'll return soon." Taker told John.

"Goodbye." John hung up and sighed. He was grateful Randy was okay but chastised himself for his actions. The creature inside was so bent on protection and his possessive nature.

Taker looked at Randy after getting off the phone. "Sorry for bothering you."

"It...fine...not sure what happened. Can we get visions?" Randy asked.

"That is a new one in all my studies." Taker admitted. "But it wasn't a vision if it was wrong though...right? It was wrong?"

"Um...yeah." Randy replied unsure.

"Randy? Did Wade threaten you? Take advantage?" Taker asked.

"I...I don't think so." Randy replied with a cringe.

"Don't think so...how...never mind I know how." Taker sighed. "Just rest up."

"I will." Randy replied before Taker vanished. Over an hour passed before he arrived back at the campsite. When he did he dropped to his knees and braced a hand on the ground.

John's body language was more submissive than it had been since the change. His head was lowered as he observed how much the travel had taken out of the older man. "I'm so sorry, Sir. I swear to you I thought Randy was hurting...left alone and passed out."

Taker slowly moved to try to get his footing. "Ma-maybe...but he was awake and sort of taking when I found him."

"Sorry, I was foolish." John replied. "I ruined our evening...for my paranoid thoughts."

"Don't apologize...I don't think you are fully wrong...but I can't prove it." Taker told him.

John gave a frustrated sigh. "I fucking hate this...it's happened time and time again. I caught Randy with marks on his face...bruises...he claims it was just rough play...but I know better. He's not like me...he doesn't like it. He's being abused and I just have to let it happen!"

"You have to factor when I saw him over an hour had passed from when you had your vision. I think Wade is altering his memories of the event." Taker told John.

"What can I do? Just continue to let Wade hurt him?" John asked. "It seems he takes his jealousy of me out on Randy."

"I wish I had the answer. I can't do anything to him without a backlash. Neither can Randy...if you try to threaten him to back off he may make things harder for Randy or try to turn Randy against you." John's head hung. For once his shoulders slumped in defeat. It killed him to have to watch his boyfriend mistreated with no way to help. A few tears actually filled his eyes. Taker moved over, placing a hand on John's shoulder. It was a gesture to try to be comforting, but also betrayed some of the weakness Taker was feeling.

"I hate this...Randy didn't ask to be manipulated and used. What did he ever do to Wade?" John almost whispered.

"I don't know...he...he wanted him for some reason and abused the power he had to get him." Taker commented.

John moved to rest his head on Taker's chest. "I...think I'm tired."

"Go rest...I'll be in shortly." Taker instructed him. John moved away from the older man with a nod. He had wanted the close comfort. He walked to the tent and laid on his side in the cot. While not tired physically, emotionally he was exhausted.

Once John left Taker took off for a quick hunt to renew his strength. He would have taken his time, but he didn't want to leave John alone any longer then needed. He returned and cleaned before joining John inside. John heard Taker enter the tent. He wished the older man could lay with him like the night in the guest house but doubted the cot was big enough. Taker was surprised over John's claim of being tired after he large meal, but he guessed it was a stressful night.

"Would you...sit by me?" John asked in the darkness. His voice sounded as if he had been crying.

Taker moved to sit on the ground by John's cot. "Some would say this is backwards."

"I'm sorry." John whispered. It seemed he was a terrible submissive lately. "We can switch if you want." His head pounded from the stress.

"It's fine...just rest, John." Taker told him. John moved in the cot so his head was near Taker. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. His heart ached with worry for Randy.

"You do good tomorrow...maybe I'll release you early." Taker told John.

"Thank you...love being with you too, Master...just worried." John mumbled. "In a perfect world I could have you both at once."

Taker gave a faint chuckle. "The world is far from perfect...if it was what we now are would not exist."

John was half asleep and the filter was gone from his mouth. "I have...confusing feelings for you...it's not the same love I feel for Ran...but it's something."

Taker gave a faint smile, maybe a chuckle. "You'll figure it out." He whispered before he leaned his head back and rested his eyes. John drifted off to sleep and let the quiet claim him. He slept until late the next morning. Taker stirred when he felt John stir. "Morning." He grumbled as he moved to stand, slowly stretching with a groan.

John once again looked around the tent as if disoriented and on guard. He then focused on the older man. "Morning, Sir."

"Take it you slept well." Taker replied.

John nodded. "Some of the stress is gone. Guess I needed the downtime." He was getting a little better at feeling the creature without allowing it to take full control of his body.

"It's fine. I'll heat a couple steaks...then have you get dressed and take a ride." Taker told him. "Sound good?"

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. He moved to stand up and began to stretch. Taker headed out to stoke the fire back to life before retrieving the cold steaks to place them on the rack to cook. John tried not to worry about Randy as he joined Taker. He told himself his Daddy was a big boy and could take care of himself.

Taker made sure not to cook the steaks for long before giving John his. John tried to eat a little slower even if it was still with his hands. After breakfast, he dressed in the clothes he had worn the night of the change. The fabric felt odd against his bare skin. "You remember you brought your suitcases right?" Taker asked.

John nodded. "Yeah...these are the least constrictive clothes I have. It almost feels odd to wear any."

"Okay...well, let's go." Taker headed for the Jeep. John followed Taker to the Jeep. He climbed into the vehicle. Taker got in and started it up. "You are not to leave the vehicle unless I say so...got it?"

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. He knew he would have to obey no matter what. Taker took off back down the mountain and hit the road to head into the ranch itself. He drove slowly to take in John's reactions when they began to see some of his workers in the field.

John suddenly began to sense prey all around him. The heartbeats wanted to pound in his ears. The creature knew no difference between the workers and a boar. It only wanted to shred and feed. John's face morphed into a snarl, his fingernails growing long and sharp. Taker stopped in a spot that had only a few people. "Close your eyes, John...focus...breathe. Focus to push out the offending sounds that want to overwhelm you." John closed his eyes. A small growl passed his lips. He gave a slow breath, fighting the inner struggle between the two parts. "Come on, you can do this." Taker tried to encourage. "You can't do this...you could never make it around fans." It was a few agonizing minutes before slowly the hardness left John's face and his nails slowly returned to normal. He gave a long sigh as he was able to focus more and more.

"Okay, now we'll try more populated." Taker told John before he started to drive again, finding an area with more people working in a field near by. It took John half the day but he was finally able to control his inner creature around large groups of people. The heartbeats bothered him but he was able to deal with it. "Think you're up to moving to the guest house for one or two nights?" Taker asked once they got back to the camp site.

John nodded. "Just one night...please." He loved being with Taker but he was worried about leaving Randy alone on the road. He worried how Wade would mess with his mind.

"I will decide tomorrow if it is safe for you to go." Taker told him. "I'll drive you down and get you settled. Then I will come back here to clean up."

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. Taker drove him to the guest house. Once he was settled and alone he looked over his phone, trying to get back into a normal life. Of course three or so days off the grid caused his social feeds to blow up full of questions and rumors.

John sent out a few messages, assuring the fans he was fine. He said he had just taken a few days off to recharge and would be back. His thoughts kept running to Randy so he sent his boyfriend a message. #Hey, Ran. Did good today. At Taker's guest house now.#

#Good enjoy your time.# Came a reply some time later. John spent the rest of the day trying to relax. Evening came and Taker brought him food that he actually ate with a fork.

Taker stayed to eat with him. "Everything okay, John? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine...just a lot...dealing with being human again and the whole Randy issue." John sighed. "So much fucking stress."

"I can understand that. How much notice do you need to give your pilot to schedule a flight normally?"

"Maybe six hours or so. He's pretty good." John told him.

"Okay...I'll let you know mid-day if i think it is wise you go on your own." Taker told him. John nodded his thanks. He finished his dinner and then sat quietly in the guest house. The TV was on but he wasn't really watching it. He went to bed when it grew late.

Taker joined John for breakfast the next morning. "How did you feel last night?"

"Okay." John told him. A part of him was a little surprised Taker had not asked to play with him for the past two nights. He had been left alone all evening.

"No issues isolating yourself...keeping grounded?" Taker questioned.

"No...it's always there but I deal with it...push it down." John told him.

"Great." Taker told him as they finished. "One last session before I release you." Taker commented as he grabbed the plates. "So, I guess you can call your pilot and see if he can get you a flight for tonight to the next city."

"Okay." John told him. He moved to make the necessary arrangements. His pilot was happy to hear from him and promised to be there by 6 PM.

"We will drive to the cabin." Taker told John. "Grab fresh clothing so you can shower there and dress for your flight." John moved to obey Taker. It was not too long for him to gather his clean clothing so that they could make the drive to the cabin. John hoped Taker could help distract him from the stress he was feeling. They headed for the jeep to make the drive. "I'm gonna work you over good, Boy. Light up that back and ass." Taker told John as they drove.

John gave an actual shudder at the words. The older man just gave off an air of authority. He had not called him Boy in a while. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Taker smirked at the reached the building. He got out and moved to unlock the door.

John waited until it was his turn to walk through the door. Being in this cabin always made him grow hot. It brought so many erotic memories. "Set you clean clothing off to the side then strip." Taker told John. John moved to sit his clothing down. He began to remove his shorts and shirt. When he was completely naked he stood in place and waited for Taker. Taker moved, slowly walking around John. A low deep barely audible sound came from him. A sound that drew heated feelings. He then stopped to strip down himself. John's cock stirred without even being touched. Something inside him responded deeply to the almost primal sound Taker had made. His eager eyes took in the large form of his Master.

Taker moved toward one wall, pulling over a padded spanking bench. "Lean over it." He ordered before he moved toward the storage closet.

John walked to the spanking bench and leaned over it. "I saw one of these in a video." He commented.

Taker chuckled as he walked back with a spiked paddle hanging from his whist with a leather strap. "Well, I figure we have some time. "He move the paddle to his hand before giving John the first swat, the tiny points hitting bare flesh hard.

"You have a lot of toys, Master." John commented with a pant at the hit.

"I have had a lot of time to collect them." Taker commented with another blow.

"I wish Daddy would use more on me...he used to...I told him things I was into I enjoy like you said I should...he just loses all interest in me on the road." John said after a moan. "He only seems to want Wade now."

"But he was fine here." Taker commented with a third blow, causing a few pinprick cuts. "Makes one think."

"Y-Yeah." John moaned at the pain. "Did you know he literally kidnapped me one night after a show? Choked me out from behind...tied me up and drove me to a place his family owns to ravage me...I miss those times."

"Good thing he trusted you not to turn him in." Taker faintly laughed with a fourth hit.

"I love the forced aspect...I know he's a sadist...you saw it in him...he just lost interest I guess." John's body grew hot from the hits. His cock was thick and hard under him.

"Lost interest or something distracting his thoughts?" Taker asked as he walked away.

"I don't know." John admitted. He had no idea why he was rambling on about Randy while Taker was trying to play.

Taker returned with a cat-o-nine tails with sharpened tips. "Lean up, bracing your hands on the bench." John obeyed the order. He wondered what Taker had planned for him next. Taker raised the whip back, bringing it from John's left shoulder to his right hip, leaving red line in their wake. John's back arched with a hiss that sounded more primal. The sensation was strong.

"Like that?" Taker asked as he crossed the other direction.

John gave a heated cry. "Yes, Master." He said in a deep tone. The pain was bringing the creature to the surface. Taker gave two more lashes in quick succession. Some of the red welts were becoming tiny beads of blood. John gave a snarl at the feeling. The creature seemed to crave even more pain than the masochist John. "Guess I still enjoy pain." He growled. Taker gave a faint chuckle before giving a lash over John's ass. He then stepped closer, licking the blood droplets from John's upper back.

"Guess you have a little sadist in you, Master." John moaned at the feeling. The soft tongue felt nice after the hard lashes.

A dark chuckle was heard near John's ear as a hand grabbed the abused flesh of his ass. "I thought that much was a given, Boy."

John groaned, his cock dripping from the pain. "Guess so...fuck."

Taker slowly stepped back. "Now turn around and on your knees. I want to feel your lips before I take that ass."

John could not help but smile at the order as Taker always wanted a blow job from him. He moved to sink to his knees after turning. "You must enjoy my mouth, Master."

"It is quite skilled...as I said good for more than just cutting promos." He laughed. John had to chuckle. Once Taker was close enough he leaned forward to take the head of the older man's cock past his lips to suck. There was no hesitation in his actions.

"Yeah that's good." Taker praised. After a few moments he took the hand with the whip, bringing it down on John's back when he bobbed forward. John cried out around Taker's cock at the unexpected action but then returned to his task at hand. His cock throbbed...his balls tight but he held back. "Mmmm pain is pleasure to you, Boy, You liked that didn't you?" He lashed him again. "Sends jolts all through your body." John moaned again, fighting the urge to cum. It seemed his pain threshold was even higher now. The creature craved it deeply.

"Okay...back over the bench." Taker instructed him. John slowly moved to stand. His balls were drawn and tight as he moved, his cock swollen. He walked to lean back over the bench again. "Perfect." Taker commented as he moved behind John. He drew two fingers in his mouth to wet them before working them between John's cheeks and pushing inside.

John groaned at the feeling. "Didn't think you'd stretch me."

"Just making sure...plus I see you are so close already...if I just ploughed my way in you would be lucky to last a minute." Taker commented with a chuckle.

John's stubborn streak kicked in at the words. He loved a challenge. "I bet I'll outlast you, Master. I'm not human now."

"Good point...but also still new." Taker told him, pulling his fingers out and moved to fill him deep with his hardened member. A satisfied moan left his lips. John moaned at the stretch. He gritted his teeth, determined to outlast his maker.

Taker gripped John's shoulder with one hand and his hip with the other before he started long deep thrusts. John gave a low heated growl. "Feels good, Master. You have a nice cock."

"You feel good too." Taker moaned as he continued. "Nice and firm. Just a right amount of bounce to slap against."

John was taken back and oddly touched by the praise. "Thank you, Master...Glad I please you." He moaned. "Call me on the road anytime."

"I'm sure I will...Just don't want to step on your Daddy's toes." Taker told him with a groan. "Damn, you feel good, Boy."

"We'll work things out." John groaned. His muscles tightened around Taker's cockbut he held back. The praise made him feel so good. Taker moaned, almost growled as he continued. Soon his thrusts started to get fast. John's body was almost rattled by the jolts. "I outlast you...I win a role play game, Master?" John moaned. He had wanted to ask Randy for one but his Daddy seemed always occupied.

"Role play?" Taker asked, actually slowing down.

"Our talk? I told you I was into a forced role play and you told me to tell Randy." John reminded him. "Basically, you torment me and take me against my will."

"I am sure I can oblige at some point...of...of course n-not this trip." Taker moaned.

"Then I'll hold off." John said through gritted teeth. "Thank you."

"Stubborn to the core." Taker grunted. He was feeling maybe he didn't quite have the stamina he normally did today.

"More fun than a weak sub though." John gave a throaty chuckle. His cock dripped in need but he did not hit his peak.

"I...mmm... may give you this one." Taker commented.

John felt a touch of pure pride. "I feel that good, Master?"

"Very good...also your blood still seems to heat me even after your change." Taker moaned as his hands gripped tighter.

"I'm glad...fill me, Master...please." John begged. Taker moaned, giving deep grunts before he pushed deep, filling John. He pulled back slightly, but pulled John back with him so he could take a hand to jerk John off while still inside him.

John let go, crying out as he came only seconds after his maker. He felt limp and spent. Taker moved to pull out then helped John to the bed in the room. "Just rest. I will set an alarm for two hours before your flight."

"Thank you." John said in a groggy tone. "May I have a kiss...on the forehead?"

Taker looked a little puzzled at the request. He leaned down to place the light kiss but it felt awkward. "Just rest...I'll be back later."

"Yes, Master." John mumbled. His eyes closed to take the rest he needed. A dimpled smile tugged his lips from the kiss.

Taker dressed and headed back for his house. He walked in, looking around. "Taker? Hun!?" Michelle yelled out somewhere in a panic. Something in her tone made his breath catch in his neck.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied as he moved to find her.  
"Yard now!" She screamed and he rushed for the back. He stopped on the back porch as he took the sight in front of him. Michelle was standing at the bottom of the steps. Two of the large dogs he owned hung dead from a large shade tree.

"Not again." He grumbled almost whispered to himself as he took out his hunting blade to move to cut them down.

"What are you doing?! Shouldn't we call the cops?" Michelle yelled.

"Won't help." Taker replied as he tried to free the first beast. "We don't want the kids seeing them."

"What do you mean won't help? Someone trespassed...killed two of your pets and you say the cops won't do anything? Who would do this?" Michelle tried to calm down, feeling herself growing agitated if not hysterical.

"Well, one of two types." Taker faintly sighed as he finally got the first one off the thick rope and set it down. "Either some radical that still thinks of me as a dark priest and wishes to pledge to me." He moved for the second one. "Or someone who knows of me and is giving a warning."

"What the hell are you talking about in either case?" Michelle asked.

"Well, during my Ministry storyline sadly some fans believed it was more real then it was. Thought I was the head of a satanic cult or church and wanted to be followers." Taker told her. "That is what began the strain between Sarah and me. They would mail….offerings to the house. Since I was on the road of course she would be the one getting and opening them. Freaked her out...scared her that such people actually found out where we lived."

"And the other?" Michelle was almost scared to ask.

"Religious zealots that know humans are not alone in the world...and they wish to purge the earth of them."

"Great just great...and you think either one could have done this?!" She yelled at him. "You didn't think of mentioning either to me? What about my safety? What about the kids?"

"I thought the one was past me...and I tried to be careful of the others...but the recent activity may have alerted someone or something." Taker finally got the other dog down. "I need to bury these poor guys." He moved for the garage for a wheelbarrow and a shovel. Michelle followed him.

"How can you be so calm?" She asked. Her voice still sounded near panic.

"What else can I do? I'll let Samuel and some of the old timers know to keep an eye out for any unexpected visitors." Taker told him.

"I can't believe you. This is a big deal. It seems the only thing on your mind is running to the cabin to play with John." She told him before turning to head back inside. He shook his head as he moved to work.

John woke from his nap a few hours later. He cleaned and dressed for the road and then waited for Taker to come back for him. He felt more normal than he had in days. Taker finally returned. His eyes had an almost empty look to them. "Ah...you're awake." He said in a simple tone. He looked freshly showered himself.

John looked at Taker, seeing the odd look on his face. "Yeah...for awhile. You feeling okay?"

"That is debatable...There maybe a problem. Best you to keep on guard for a while just in case. "I'll fill you in on the way to the guest house for your things."

John nodded his understanding. He moved to grab his belongings so they could go. Taker led John to the jeep after he locked the door. "There was an incident at the main house. I don't know of any lasting effects from it yet."

John looked at Taker in concern. "Incident? Is it Randy?"

"I doubt it...someone or someone got onto the property...not really that hard as you know. But they killed two of my larger dogs and left them in the back yard to be discovered." Taker told him. "Sadly, two of the ones that actually liked me. A lot of animals sense the predator in me and run."

"Fuck!" John exclaimed. "Sorry, Sir. That's messed up."

"Yeah...I have a feeling it may not be the last. Something in my gut tells me it's a warning...yet there was no message." Taker told him.

"Warning?" John raised an eyebrow. A low protective growl passed his lips before he knew it.

"There are people out there that don't like that what we are exists. I think all the current activity around here may have raised some alarms. I'm not positive though." Taker told John. "Just my gut on that one. That or it's just some wack jobs that still believe I am my Ministry persona."

John tried to reign in his protective nature as he nodded. "I'll be careful, Sir."

They reached the guest house. "If you want to get your bags I can run you to the airport now." John thanked Taker and moved to get his bags. In no time he was on his way to the airport. When they arrived, John thanked Taker for everything and boarded the plane. There was a two hour flight to the city where the guys were currently staying. John hoped Randy would be glad to see him and not passed out with Wade like the last time he was away.


	23. Chapter 23

(Hope you all enjoy the update. Drop us a note and let us know how we are doing. :) Rose and Jade

Randy was sitting in his room, going over his upcoming itinerary. His phone rang and he answered it to talk to his mother who of course started about him never keeping in touch. While Randy was talking on the phone there was a knock on his room door. "Yes, Ma...yes...yes" He got up, moving to the door to open it. "I'm sure he's fine, Ma." John walked in, lugging all his baggage. He offered Randy a smile as he moved past him.

Randy did a double take as he shut the door. "Ma...Ma, I have to go...yeah,..yeah I will." He hung up. "Um, John?" He looked, almost wondering if he was seeing things.

"What? Not happy to see me?" John grinned as he sat his bags down and took off his hat.

"Well, of course I am...but...um...I thought you still had like three days." Randy told him before moving to give him a big hug.

"Taker said I passed the test so I'm back." John grinned. "Of course, don't tell company or they'll put me to work and my back is pretty torn up. Taker wore me out with a whip."

"Damn." Randy gave a heated pant. "I won't."

John could sense the younger man's excitement. "Want to see?" He offered. He moved to pull off his shirt, turning around. "My ass too...with a cat o nine tails...he licked off the blood."

Randy moved a hand to touch what were now just faint welts. "Wish I could have seen when it was first done...looks like a lot already healed."

John gave a shudder at the touch. He remembered what Taker had said about speaking up to Randy. "You know...you could make some marks of your own the next few days. I love the pain, being restrained...even a forced role play."

Randy smirked, taking his nails to rake then over the welts. "Sounds like a fun time."

John gave a soft growl at the feeling. This was the Randy he knew and loved before Wade clouded his mind. "Really? I didn't know if you'd go for it."

"I fucking abducted you from an arena before." Randy commented before slapping John's ass.

John groaned. "I...haven't forgotten that believe me. I..enjoyed every moment."

Randy leaned to nuzzle John's neck. "When did you eat last? Should I order some dinner?"

John tried to think without moaning. "Yes, please...it's been awhile...t-then maybe you could tie me up...gag me to keep me quiet and torture me a little. You could be a robber or some shit...maybe I owe you money."

"Okay, Babe." Randy stepped back. "Three ribeyes sound good?" He headed for the phone.

"Yeah. Good thing we're rich." John laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think that is something we need to worry about." Randy laughed as he called in the order for six steaks and two baked potatoes.

John was shirtless so he changed into a pair of gym shorts to relax in. "Fuck potatoes and just give me the meat." He grinned.

"Fine I'll eat the potatoes...you never were much for them anyway." Randy told him.

John was dressed in shorts and a tank top as he relaxed back. "You're right...I never was. I think I made the right choice with the change. I've never felt so alive."

"I'm glad for you." Randy told him. The younger man didn't sound so sure.

"Aren't you glad I was changed?" John asked. "Now I can take more pain...heal faster. And we have this great connection."

"I am glad you took to it so well." Randy tried to assure him.

John nodded, satisfied with the answer. The food arrived a short time later and the men enjoyed. John fought to stay in control as he forced himself to use a fork to eat the meat. Randy glanced over at times. He could not believe John was in such control in about half the time he took. John's face was tense and his movement slow but he managed to eat normally and without any growling. "You're doing good, Babe." Randy told him.

"Thanks." John offered a small smile. "Figured I better learn to eat in public."

"Yes, it does help." Randy faintly laughed. The guys finished their food and John gave a contented sound as he gathered the trash. Food was just so satisfying now. Even more than it was before.

"So, now what, Babe?" Randy asked stretching.

"Well, guess now we work off the food." John winked. "Your pick for our role play...I can be a rich kid that doesn't pay off his gambling debt...or I can be your partner in crime who took all the loot for myself...either way you can restrain and torment me."

"Hmm...partner I think." Randy told him.

John shrugged his shoulders. "Works for me. And remember you don't have to go easy on me. Taker whipped the hell out of me and it healed...plus I'm off a few more days."

"I'll do what I can...not like I have any toys here." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Need help gathering shit?"

"Besides the normal list I'm not sure what. Ties, belts...what else?" Randy asked.

John looked thoughtful as he moved around the room. He took a bag and tossed in three ties, two belts, the paddle brush, and some ring tape. He found a few clothespins in the closet and added them to the bag before handing it to Randy. "I'll just lounge around like I'm living the good life in my expensive suite with the money." He grinned.

"Okay. Let me look over what you gathered then figure something." Randy told him, taking the bag.

John walked away from Randy and moved to the main sitting room. He lounged on the couch, turning on the TV. It was a few minutes before Randy knocked on the bedroom door.

"It's open!" John called, trying not to laugh. "You the stripper I ordered?"

Randy opened the door, walking in then looking around. "Fancy digs, Johnny Boy."

John jumped up, his face paling. "How did you find me here?"

"Really now? You think it was that hard...who created most of your fake IDs?" Randy laughed. "How hard you think it is to search hotels for them? Not exactly cracking Fort Knox there." Randy mused. "Enough chit chat though, Buddy. I think you know why I'm here."

"If it's the money I don't have it." John told him. "I had to make a run for it and the cops got it all." His eyes looked around as if planning his move.

"Bullshit...if that was the case you wouldn't be held up here and ordering call girls...or is it boys?" Randy glared.

John waved his arm. "Go ahead...look...be my guest. You're welcome to any money you find."

"Na...not that dumb...knowing you I bet you have some fence funneling it for you." Randy walked closer. "I just want what's mine."

"I'm not telling you shit." John glared back. "You have some nerve barging in here. I'll kick your fucking ass."

"Go ahead try it." Randy told him with a smirk. "I'll get what I'm owed one way or another."

John looked and saw Randy was holding a bag. "What the fuck is in that?" He asked, gesturing to it.

"Some...tools...also thought it could carry some things...if you were dumb enough to keep cash on hand." He replied simply. John gave no warning before he made his move. He pretended to hit the younger man in the gut but pulled like in the ring because he knew Randy didn't like receiving pain.

Randy gave a grunt, doubling slightly before he tried to grab John's wrist to get him in an arm bar. John managed to avoid Randy's move. The two men grappled for a while until both were sweating heavily. John let Randy pin him at one point on the edge of the bed. He was face down with Randy holding one arm behind his back. "Really think you could out maneuver me?" Randy asked as he used his other hand to remove his own belt as he dropped the bag in the fight.

"Get the fuck off me!" John yelled as he struggled. It was muffled as his face was in the mattress. Randy got the belt off and tied John's hands together before letting go.

John struggled, hoping Randy had tied the belt tightly enough. He tried to right himself to stand up as he was leaning over the bed. "Stupid fucker. Let me go!"

Randy moved for the bag. "You won't give me my cut...then I'll take it out of your ass. Then still track the money down."

John managed to stand and turned to face Randy. His eyes were narrowed. "What do you mean take it out of my ass?"

"How you think I mean?" Randy asked as he picked the bag up. John kicked at Randy as he tried to move for the door with his hands tied behind him. He loved to resist Randy. It was such an adrenaline rush. "Where you think you're going?" Randy moved the grab John and hoist him up, carrying him toward the bed.

"Put me down! I ain't a fucking chick!" John protested, kicking his legs.

Randy tossed John on the bed with a bounce. He then got on top of him to slap his face. "But you were always so good at playing the boss' bitch. Shame you crossed us both."

John fought not to moan as the sting of the slap heated him. He glared up at Randy. "Yeah...just the boss...I like being with powerful men but you're nothing...The Dead Man warned you not to touch me before."

Randy put a hand around John's throat, pushing down with a squeeze before he peered down closer to John's face. "Who the fuck do you think sent me to track you?" He smirked. "He's told me to fuck you over real good...figuratively...and actually."

John gasped at the feeling. His cock began to thicken in his shorts. This was the Randy he loved...all dominant, steely eyes gleaming with sadistic glee. "You think you can torture me and get away with it?"

"What you gonna do go snitch to the cops on me?" Randy laughed, slapping John with his free hand. He moved off John, releasing his neck before he grabbed him to roll him over. As he flipped him in grabbed the shorts to lower them from the wiggling body.

"Let me go!" John roared as if indignant. "You're just doing this because you always wanted a piece of my ass!" He felt the cool air on his lower half as his shorts were stripped off.

"Hey, did I say I wouldn't get any enjoyment out of this?" Randy asked before groping John's still slightly abused ass.

John let out an indignant growl. "Let me go...I'm still sore from the damned boss."

"So he did get you...and somehow you escaped." Randy commented, moving for the bag.

John jerked on the bed as if trying to free himself from the belt. He put on a show for Randy, his ass wiggling. "No...he abuses me every time we fuck...dammed sadist."

"Oh, he didn't know about the money yet last time?" Randy mused as he pulled out one of the belts. He walked to the bed, lashing John with the tip.

"No...fuck you." John snarled at the pain. "I'm warning you...touch me again I'll scream so loud the desk will call security."

"Okay." Randy moved to walk away. He moved to his suitcase pulling out a handkerchief and grabbing a tie.

John pretended to be relieved. "Really? Good. Untie me and we can forget this happened."

Randy walked back over and leaned near John's face. He quickly grabbed his head near the cheeks, squeezing and shoving the cloth in before putting the tie over it and securing it. John grunted at the quickness of Randy's actions. His cheeks were stuffed with the cloth. He gave a muffled scream but it wasn't very loud. Randy then moved back for the belt whipping John again. "Now what was that?" Another hit. "Scream did you say?" A third. "Security?" He turned the belt to actually hit John with the buckle.

John screamed out the sharp pain but the cloth muffled him well. Had an outsider watched the scene they would have assumed it was a crime scene not that the bound man was having the time of his life. Randy snapped the metal buckle over John's back, letting it form small cuts. "See what happens when you cross us?" John tried to scream again but it came out sounding like a muffled moan. His cock was hard under him. "Let me get something else for you, Bitch." Randy walked away, going for where he hid John's toy and lube. John panted through his nose as he tried to turn his head to look.

Randy opened the lube, dripping it between John's cheeks. John tensed at the feeling of the cool lube. He shook his head no with a grunt. "You really think you are getting a choice?" Randy asked before he took the large toy to glide it over the lube and between John's cheeks before pushing it in hard. A faint groan left his own body. John gave a cry as the thick toy stretched him. It disappeared quickly from the force of Randy's push. Randy pumped the toy a few times fast and hard. He took his other hand to claw down John's back, leaving bigger cuts as he went.

John gave a heated cry as the toy seemed to brush his sweet spot just right. It sent jolts of lust through him, feeding the creature inside. "Hmm that didn't sound pained...you liking this, Bitch?" Randy slapped John's back over some of the cuts. He licked his lips over the sights and sound. John's eyes almost rolled back at the feeling. A heated growl left his packed mouth. "Still not gonna talk hmm?" Randy stepped back and began to strip. John shook his head no. He wanted Randy to torture him. Paddle his ass with the brush and use the clothespins on his nipples or balls.

"Let's see what else here." Randy moved for the bag. He carried it to the bed. "One moment." He moved to the bathroom, returning with a large towel that he laid next to John and then grabbed him to flip him over on it. John groaned as he was turned with the toy still buried in his ass. His cock was rock hard and leaking into his stomach. "Oh yeah...you really are liking this shit, Bitch." He slapped John's cock before grabbing it in a hard twist.

John's back arched and he groaned at the feeling. John now turned could see Randy was stripped and hard as well. He reached with a hand to twist and pull John's left nipple. John groaned at the pain as his nipple hardened. His blue eyes were dark with arousal. Randy pulled out a clothespin and put it on the hardened nipple before repeating the process with the right. John's head went back at the pinch. Between the pain and the toy in his ass he was fighting not to cum. Randy pulled out about ten more clothespins. "What to do with these?" He moved to drop them by John's legs. He then grabbed a leg to pull John's legs apart and put it over him and at his waist to keep them open. John's chest heaved as he watched Randy. His head wanted to spin from the adrenaline.

Randy grabbed John's swollen cock actually pinching the flesh on the underside and began putting the clothespins along the length of it. John groaned as loudly as he could while gagged. He had never felt anything like it. It made his cock throb in desire to explode. Randy pulled the toy out, tossing it to the side before he climbed on the bed and lifted John's hips so he could move his cock between his cheeks and in his loosened ass. John had been able to hold off for Taker but his body just could not take anymore. Deep moans were heard as his cock exploded a minute after he felt Randy's warm, hard length fill him.

"Yep, a real dirty bitch." Randy smirked as he continued. He pushed John's legs back to fold him up so he could pound downward into the bed. John moaned as Randy pounded into him after he was spent. His body tingled with sexual energy. "You think I was going to stop just because you're spent?" He grunted as he continued. The force made the bed creak under them. John's head spun as he took in the feeling. His cock wanted to twitch again in record speed.

"Fuck, you're good." Randy told him. He looked at John. "Ready to be a good boy?" John nodded. His mouth was dry from the cloth. Randy reached one hand to free the tie and pull the handkerchief out of John's mouth.

John licked his dry lips. "You always fuck this good maybe we can work something out."

Randy could see John was still in scene. "What, and have me cross the boss?" He commented with a groan. "Fuck." His hands clenched, feeling he was close.

"This ass is worth it." John moaned. He felt himself growing hard again.

"What, so he can send someone after both of us?" Randy grunted. "Mmmm Damn….MmmmOooooo" Randy moaned before he pushed in with quick strokes as he came. He then lowered John's legs, almost collapsing on him. John panted, trying to catch his breath. "You were amazing, Daddy. You got me hard again."

Randy pulled out rolling to the side. "Should I unclip you then jerk you off or are you not that far yet to get blue balls?"

"He wants it...wants more." John growled in his more primal tone. "His body craves your touch." Randy moved to free John's cock of the pins, letting more blood rush to it before he grasped it to stroke it. "Yessss." John hissed at the feeling. "So good." Randy moved to lean over John to ravage his mouth with a deep kiss as he worked his boyfriend off for a second time. John did not take too long before he cried against Randy's lips as he came. His body trembled in exhaustion. Randy smirked as he let John go and laid back. "I'll free you in a moment, Babe."

"Okay...fuck, you were good." John mumbled. "Next few days are gonna be a party."

"Well, I still have work, Babe. If you roll to a side I'll untie you." Randy laughed.

John rolled to the side. "It's cool. I'll just be waiting to pounce on your cock when you come back like a horny housewife." He laughed.

Randy returned the laugh as he took the belt off from John's bound arms. "Okay...I guess you can remove the nipple jewelry."

"I'd get them pierced if not for work." John laughed as he took off the pins. He moved quickly to pull Randy close with superhuman speed. "Thanks, Daddy. You made me very happy." He whispered.

"Me too, Babe...me too." Randy replied with a quick kiss. His stomach rumbled. "Sheesh."

John gave a growl. "Guess we worked off the food. I want to feed so fucking bad...fresh kill hell yeah."

"Where though?" Randy asked.

John looked around with a sigh. "Guess the fresh may have to wait. We could go out of town but you have work tomorrow. Maybe on your day off."

"Yeah maybe...um...another round of steaks?" Randy chuckled. "I think we eat more than Big Show now."

"Sounds good." John nodded. He looked down at himself. "Fuck, between my two orgasms and you filling me I'm dripping. You mind ordering while I shower off?"

"Nope, go ahead, Babe then you can wait on the food while I clean." Randy told John, moving for the phone.

John moved gingerly to the bathroom to shower. He was so happy to have his old Randy back again. Randy tried not to laugh, hearing the shock in the person's voice when he ordered six large porterhouse steaks cooked rare. John took his time in the shower. He hummed happily as he soaped his body, careful to clean all over. It was the best playtime they had enjoyed since Randy's turning. Randy moved for the bathroom. "I ordered us three porters each." He called over the water.

"Sounds good." John called back. "Be out in a minute!"

"Okay, Babe." Randy moved to wait for John.

John was out a short time later with a towel wrapped around him. "Your turn." He grinned. "Sorry I took so long. I'm a dirty boy."

"I'm sure you are." Randy joked as he moved past John. John moved to dry off and then threw on some clothing so he could answer the door when the steaks arrived. Randy took his time, knowing John had it covered. He took a deep breath, feeling the best he had in days. John brought in the steaks when they arrived and set them out on the small table. He let out a growl at the smell of the meat but forced himself to wait on Randy.

Randy came out drying off. "Oops, did I make you wait?"

"It's fine, Daddy. They just got here." John assured him. "Maybe on your day off we can go hunting."

"Sounds good." Randy told John as he tucked the towel around his waist and moved to sit. John's eyes darkened as he looked over the meat. The creature was closer to the forefront after the sex. He grabbed a steak, biting into it before he realized it. Randy looked over but then followed suit. Deep, hungry growls emanated from his chest as he tore into the steak. Both men seemed comfortable letting their creatures take control for the moment. No words were spoken as they consumed the food. A few times Randy would rip a chunk of meat then flip it back and catch it in his mouth.

John gave a rough laugh at the playful antics. He watched before trying to do the same thing. Randy chuckled when he saw John flip the hunk of meat. When John finished he looked down at the empty plate, giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry..guess I let it take over some."

"It's fine around me, Babe...just watch the control in public." Randy told him.

John nodded, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Well, you have a full day. Maybe we should go to bed."

Randy nodded as he stood up, removing the towel. "Sounds good." He moved to check his phone for his alarm.

John climbed into bed and stretched. "Wow. No work. I can sleep in."

Randy cut the light and joined John. "I'm sure that will feel strange...night, Babe."

John moved close to Randy. "I've missed this." He whispered. "Night, Daddy." Randy turned to hold John. His head lightly nuzzling John's neck. John gave a contented growl and slipped into a deep sleep. Things seemed right in his world for the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

(Final update for the week. Hope you all enjoy.)

Morning felt like it came early as Randy's alarm went off. He gave a low growl before turning to shut it off. John slept in and Randy left for a full day of work. Although John no longer needed as much rest as he once did all of the sexual activity had worn him out. He woke in the early afternoon, ordered some food, and just lounged around the suite in his shorts. Randy was not due back until that evening. Later that afternoon there was a knock on the room door.

John jumped from the couch and walked to throw open the door. "I thought you had a key..." He said. His voice trailed off as he saw Wade standing there.

Wade looked shocked for just a split moment then gave a faint and brief chuckle. "Ya back from ya vacation early."

John tried not to glare as he stepped back to let Wade in the room. After last night, he had almost been able to pretend it was only him and Randy and no one else. "Yeah...Taker said I did very well so he sent me back yesterday."

Wade walked in looking. "Yeah, I heard ya were...different now." His lip curled. "Orton around?"

"No...he went to work this morning." John said simply. There was a new confidence in his stance. "He'll be coming _here_ tonight after work. I'm off...and I have a special surprise for him." The meaning was clear in his words.

"I see." Wade turned his head to look at John. "Guess I'll catch him at the arena then." He smirked. "Be seeing ya, Cena." He turned, heading for the door.

"You'd better not wear him out." John called out to the retreating Wade. Wade just gave a chuckle as he closed the door. He returned to his own room to gather his bag for the arena. John gritted his teeth. He wanted to see how Wade acted around Randy when he was not around. He knew he was strong...how strong he had yet to test. Taker had watched him many times in his room. He decided to make a trip to the arena shortly and try to watch Wade undetected.

Randy got to the arena early after his media run, He went to have a meeting with Creative. It was the normal dry stuff before heading to his locker room to relax. John faded into a mist easier than he had thought was possible. He rode the wind to the arena, intent on watching Randy. Randy was working on his stretches as was habit for him when there was a knock. He got up to answer it, looking at Wade. He tried not to sigh. "What do you want?"

"Came to see you." Wade told him, practically forcing his way into the room. Randy glared at he shut the door. Unseen eyes watched from a corner of the locker room. Being joined to Randy as a maker it had not been that difficult for John to sense him. He tried to focus on being invisible, hoping Wade would not notice he was there.

"Don't I get a moment's peace?" Randy asked Wade.

"What I gave ya a few nights rest. No my fault if ya take off." Wade replied. "What about what I am needin?" He turned to look at Randy. Randy's jaw tightened a moment then loosened, his head dropping. "Better. So ya understanding me?"  
"Yes." Randy whispered.

Wade walked over, putting a hand under his jaw. "So, how you plan on correcting this?"  
"Wh-what do you want?" Randy replied lowly. John wanted to scream at the scene. Randy's body language showed him everything he needed to see. He did not enjoy being with Wade. He looked like a man forced with no other choice.

Wade let Randy go, moving to a chair. "I know you been getting your jollies...so get me off now...but I want ya at my room tomorrow." He started for his jeans.

"Of course." Randy replied as he headed over toward Wade. The large Englishman pushed his jeans and briefs down before sitting. Randy stopped in front of him before slowly moving to his knees.

John had no idea why watching Randy made him sad and sick to his stomach instead of heated. Maybe it was because the whole thing felt one sided. Had Randy been enjoying the act, John could have enjoyed the show but this just felt wrong. Randy licked his lips before moving a hand to grasp Wade's cock, slowly stroking him before leaning forward to take it past his lips. "That's a good boy." Wade told him. Randy was slow at first, but seemed to slowly get into it. His body relaxed as he hummed around Wade's cock. The humms almost turned to moans as Randy moved a hand to the front of his trunks, giving a heated squeeze. His eyes shifted up toward Wade's face. A heated, glazed look appeared to them.

John began to relax as he watched the scene play out. Randy seemed to be enjoying himself now that he started. He could see his boyfriend was getting heated from giving the blowjob. He wondered if perhaps he had been a little too hasty. Maybe Randy was like him in that he needed someone to give him that little push to start. Randy moaned and panted as he continued. He slowly pulled of from Wade's cock. "Fuck me...please." He husked out.

Wade mused at the request. "Don't got time for that now. Now get back to ya work...maybe I can help you later."

Randy gave a faint groan but moved to suck Wade off. The same time he moved his hand to inside his trunks to try to relive some of the building pressure. John had seen enough. He just felt like he was intruding now and not protecting Randy. He left the room and headed back to the hotel on the wind. Randy finished a short time later. He slowly stood and Wade stood up. "Good work." He told him. He then grabbed Randy to kiss him, allowing him to taste himself on Randy's lips. Wade then fixed his jeans before leaving the room, leaving a stunned Randy alone.

John reached the room and rested from the strain of using his abilities. He felt a little better seeing that Randy did enjoy his time with Wade even if it made him a little jealous. He had a snack and relaxed with some television. Randy returned to the hotel later that evening after the show wrapped and he got cleaned. He looked tired when he reached room, tossing his bag to the side. John had looked forward to pouncing Randy but just didn't have the heart after seeing him so tired. "Hey, you look beat. Relax...take a load off." John told him from the couch.

"Thanks, Babe." Randy moved to sit by John and kick his shirt off. "So...boring night?"

"Yeah...Wade stopped by looking for you. I told him not to wear you out too much." John said carefully.

"Fuck...so much for him not knowing you were back." Randy commented as he removed his shirt, tossing it toward his bags.

"Yeah...he can't seem to leave you alone." John observed.

"No." Randy looked down. "Surprised I get the time I do...um...he...he wants to see me tomorrow."

John already knew so it was not a big shock. "Okay." He said quietly. "It's fine, Ran. We had our time."

"You're so understanding." Randy told him as he tried to relax.

"It's fine, Ran. You understand my time with Taker." John told him.

"Yeah...I guess. Um...can I get a kiss?" Randy asked.

John was happy to oblige. He moved to kiss Randy lightly, cupping the back of the younger man's head.

Randy tried to relax into the kiss. He moved to hold John back. The two men kissed quietly for a few long minutes. John just enjoyed the closeness to Randy. Randy panted as he broke the kiss. "Um...well guess you can guess Wade saw me at the arena."

John tried not to sigh. "Ran, did you have to bring him up now? I was enjoying our time. And yes, I know. Wade was all smug about how he would catch you at the arena."

"I-I'm sorry, Babe...no...no more tonight." Randy told him even as his stomach wanted to twist in knots.

"Just relax." John tried to offer a smile. He wanted to show Randy that unlike Wade he saw him as more than a sex partner. He pulled Randy close so they could watch the TV together. Randy nodded and moved to lean against John. The men just relaxed the night away and went to bed. John could not help feeling like the old issues with Wade were coming back. Wade had probably purposely worn Randy out just so they could not enjoy their time together. It made John's blood boil that he had asked Wade not to wear Randy out and he had done just that. Wade had also claimed Randy for the next day without asking him. There was nothing he could do though. John got up the next morning and took a shower. He was still off work so he decided he would hit a local gym to work off some energy.

Like a bad penny Wade showed up at the same gym with Sheamus with him. They moved for the locker room. John wanted to sigh loudly as he fought to stay professional. The whole reason he had come to the gym was to forget all about the drama with Wade. He avoided the locker room and walked to a corner to set up for his weight lifting. He wondered how strong he could be now if he used his full strength. The two men came back out a short time later, moving to some of the weight machines nearby. At one point Sheamus caught sight of John, giving a smile and a nod.

John returned the smile as he liked the Irishman. "Hey, Shea. How you doing?"

"Doin fine, Fella." Sheamus replied with a strained grunt. "How bout yeself? Thought ye be away dealing with some sort of family matters?"

"I got back early." John sadly noticed that the challenge of weightlifting seemed to be all but gone. He was already pushing his normal limits and hardly breaking a sweat. He liked the challenge before. "I still have a few days off so I'm just burning off a little steam here."

"Well, enjoy it while ye can...don't worry I won't spill thee beans on ya." Sheamus chuckled.

"Thanks." John figured the guys probably all knew he was with Randy again the way they travelled together. "I hoped to spend some time with Randy...but he had plans already." He tried not to glare at Wade.

"Ye two mended fences?" Sheamus sounded shocked before his eyes shifted toward Wade briefly. The large Englishman looked to not be paying attention to them.

"Yeah...surprised you didn't hear rumors. We're constantly together." John laughed. "It's been a little while now but we're better than ever."

"Na...things were quiet actually on that front. Congrats to ya two then." Sheamus chuckled.

"Thanks. You know how close we used to be." John told him. He stopped adding weights, seeing there were none left.

"Yeah...thee fall out was pretty bad there for a while...then ye two just kept ye distances." Sheamus commented then looked over more. "Damn, Fella...how much ye have on that thin?"

"Guess I lost count." John joked as he grunted. "Damn hotel gym doesn't have enough weights."

"They never do." Sheamus commented as he stopped his workout. "Well, gonna hit thee treadmill..catch ya later, Fella."

"See you." John told him. He focused back on his workout. He was amazed to realize he was lifting ten pounds over his normal limit with relative ease. He felt like a superhero. Captain America had nothing on him now. Sheamus walked over to Wade and leaned in to exchange words with the Englishman before moving for the small bank of treadmills.

John did not notice as he was trying to avoid Wade. The Englishman was the last one he wanted to see at the moment. Wade's face grew to a soured look after Sheamus walked away from him. He got up from his machine and moved for the locker area. John gave up on any challenge after a few minutes and decided to go to the locker room himself. He needed a good shower. Wade looked up from the bench he was sitting on then back down at his phone. John gave Wade a glance as he stripped down for his shower. "Thanks for not listening to me yesterday." He said, seeing they were alone. "I really appreciate that. Not like I never get off work."

"What ya blood talking about Cena?" Wade snipped, looking back up from his phone.

John was naked as he walked close to Wade. "I'm talking about the fact that my boyfriend was exhausted when he came back after the show. My night off and he was beyond drained. I asked you not to do that."

Wade gave a scoff. "It wasn't me. Yeah, I saw him...but I didn't do nothing that would have drained him." Wade told him. "Honestly I left him a bit worked up...thought it would have givin ya somethin to work with." John's eyes changed from angry to worried. Was it true? If so why had Randy shown no interest in him? Was it going back to the way it had been before his change when Randy went days without wanting him? He backed off, not knowing how to reply. He grabbed a towel and moved to take a shower. Wade looked back at his phone, giving a hidden smirk as John walked away. He then waited as Sheamus came in.

John tried not to become depressed as he showered. Randy had been acting so normal and now he was back to losing all interest in him. Randy had been heated and still was too tired for him? Sheamus came in to get changed. "So, ya straightened it out?"

"Will ya drop it...what's the big deal." Wade snipped.

"Does he even know?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah he knows. Why ya being such a nosy Nelly?" Wade asked.

"You know why, Fella and don't ye be getting started with me." Sheamus shot at him.

"Whatever, Man." Wade told him as he got up for his bag.

"Don't be forgetting later." Sheamus told him.

"I got plans." Wade told him.

"Aye...with me...or have ye be forgetting our arrangement?" Sheamus told him. His voice grew stern.

"No...No I haven't forgotten." Wade told him. "Don't know how you stand it." He grabbed his bag, leaving. John finished his shower and walked out to dry off and dress in the main locker room. His mind was worried and felt clouded.

"Ye okay, Fella?" Sheamus asked, looking over seeing him.

Something about the Irishman wanted to draw John in. He looked so concerned. "Just...personal issues." He confessed. His voice broke slightly. "Ran's been acting off...I'm worried he's losing all interest in me."

"Sorry to hear that...Um...I think I know a tad bit." He scratched his beard. "I hope I nay stepping on toes 'ere. Ye know ye not the only one he be seeing?"

John sighed. "Oh...I take it you heard about Wade then. He's probably gloating."

Sheamus nodded. "Is he acting a brute and overstepping his place?" He pondered. He looked down after slipping a ring on his hand. He got a faintly worried look to his face before trying to hide it.

John sighed. He moved to sit down on a bench. "It's a long story. After Ran and I got back together I found out Ran enjoyed watching me play around with other guys. We hooked up with Wade one night...problem was Wade seemed more into Randy. Ran shot him down because he is...well, more the top type like Wade is." John tried to think of a way to be honest without telling everything. "Wade got almost obsessed with having Randy...I guess the whole hard to get factor. Well, Wade belongs to a...club outside of work. He somehow got Randy one night and forced him to join the club...once you're in you can never leave. Wade is kind of over Ran because he brought him in. So, now Ran is stuck being with Wade even if he hates it. Just seems lately he's losing interest in me and I'm worried he's getting too attached to Wade."

As John was talking Sheamus listened, his face hardening some. He gave a sigh. "I might be able to get Wade to back off a wee bit if ye be thinkin it may help thee two of ya. May I ask ye a question though?"

"Sure." John nodded. "But I doubt he'll listen to you. He doesn't listen to anyone."

"We shall see, Fella...um..now me question...did ye also...join this club? Thinking maybe ye could save Randy?" Sheamus' pale eyes looked worried.

John nodded. "How'd you guess? I didn't want Randy to be alone in all this so I went to the head guy asked to be admitted."

Sheamus sighed, lowering his head running his hand through his currently messy locks. "Ye be running with a bad crowd...really bad bunch. I be seeing what I can do bout Wade for ye...at least some. I make no promise how much or for how long."

John felt a little defensive although he knew Sheamus was in the dark. "Hey, they're not all like Wade. I enjoy being a part of them...I just wish Randy had been given the same choice."

Sheamus shook his head, but knew he didn't dare say more. "Ju-just be careful, John." Sheamus pulled a brush out to make his hair a little neater.

"I will. I like the club. Honestly, I feel better than I have in years." John stood to finish dressing. "I just think Wade's out to steal Randy from me..and I fear it's working."

Sheamus just nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be catching you around." His tone didn't sound as chipper as he normally did as he sling his bag he had with him over his shoulder. Sheamus headed out. As he walked the news he heard even while veiled weighed on him. He had choices to make and he wasn't sure which one to make.

John headed back to his hotel room that evening after having a relaxing dinner alone and even taking in a movie. He knew Randy would still be out as he was going to Wade's room after the show. Reaching the room John heard the TV when he opened the door. Randy was relaxing watching the news in a robe after getting a shower. John looked shocked as he closed the door. "Hey...I thought you would be with Wade." He kicked off his shoes and sat his bag down.

Randy looked over. "Hey..would you believe he canceled? Something about a last minute meeting." Randy smiled. "So I guess I'm all yours, Stud."

John chuckled as he neared the couch. "You know working out is no fun anymore? I lifted ten pounds over my normal limit without breaking a sweat. I'm like fucking Captain America...only hornier and with more cursing."

Randy laughed. "Well, you know there were drawbacks." He patted his lap. "Come join Daddy."

John laughed as he moved to sit on Randy's lap. "I really feel like a baby now."

Randy wrapped his arms around John, nuzzling the back of his neck. "Does Baby want his pacifier?" He tried not to laugh.

"Mmm...you have a big one for me?" John said in a husky tone.

"You know I always do...where do you want to enjoy it?" Randy asked.

"Right here...just like this." John moved to get up and sink to his knees in front of Randy. "Open your robe so Baby gets his pacifier." He gave a hungry grin. Randy was more than willing to oblige as he spread his legs some and pulled back the robe. His cock twitched as the air hit it.

"Mmm...looks good. I'm going to get you hard and then ride the fuck out of that cock right here." John panted. He leaned forward to take the head into his mouth.

"Mmm that's a nice image." Randy told him. His hands moved to grip and scratch along John's head. John took more and more of Randy into his mouth. Hungry moans could be heard as he worked. On instinct, his hands clasped together behind his back. He loved the feeling of being forced to take a big cock. "Yeah that's a good hungry Baby...not nibbles now." Randy moaned even with the joke. He used his hand to push John more and more knowing he loved being "forced'. "Fuck yeah."

John could feel Randy's member growing in his mouth. His blue eyes looked at Randy with desire as he took him down almost to the base. "Fuck, you feel good, Baby...Mmmm."

John pulled off Randy's cock. "I want that big cock in me now." He panted as he moved quickly for the lube in his bag.

Randy got up, moving to the bed to lay down. "Well, come get it then. Gonna bounce on me like a pogo stick?"

John was panting as he quickly moved to the bed with supernatural speed. Before Randy could blink John had applied lube to his cock and was straddling him. He bent his head to crash their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Randy kissed John back but grabbed John's waist to thrust his hips up and push John down not wanting to be teased tonight. He grunted at the harsh entry, tears wanting to fill his eyes as in his haste he wasn't prepared for the pain. John cried out against Randy's lips at the sudden pain. He had not been expecting that. He broke the kiss to catch his breath. "Someone is an eager Daddy."

"Sorry, I wanted to feel you so bad." His voice cracked some.

"I like the pain...that's so fucking hot." John moaned. He began riding Randy right away, bouncing on his hard cock.

Randy groaned, letting his hands grip John's waist more. "Fuck yeah...take it...damn."

John growled. "Used to feel weird doing this...not anymore. I saw you watching when I was riding Taker...the night of my change."

"Glad you don't mind it now...of course pounding you into the bed to the point of almost breaking it is fun too." Randy moaned out.

John gave a shudder at the words, his ass squeezing Randy's cock inside him. "Yeah...that's always a fun time." He moved faster, his chest heaving.

"Mmmm yeah that's it, Babe...damn." Randy moved a hand to John's cock, squeezing to let John's movements jerk his cock in Randy's grasp.

"Fuck...give it a hard squeeze." John growled as he moved.

Randy obliged, even letting his nails scratch the delicate flesh slightly. John's cock leaked at the sensation. "Fuck, that feels good." His eyes wanted to roll back as he brushed his prostate just right. "Oh, shit. Right there."

"Damn...gonna lose it for me...paint me up." Randy moaned.

"Soon...fuck, really soon." John groaned as he felt his cock throbbing.

"Don't think I will be far behind." Randy commented. "Damn, you squeeze me so good."

"Fuck...shit...cuming now." John groaned as he began to lose it. He gave a few erratic movements before his cock squirted a long stream of his release.

"Fuck." Randy moved both hands back to John's waist so he to thrust his hip up to still fuck John until he finished as well. He panted as he lowered to the bed.

John fell to the bed beside Randy. "Well, that was good." He gave pants to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was...I needed that, Babe...thanks." Randy told John, reaching for his hand.

John took Randy's hand. All seemed right in the moment. "Thank you. I needed it too."

"Sorry if I was...out of it last night. I love you." He squeezed John's hand.

"I love you too." John said thickly. "You know, I saw Shea today at the gym with Wade. Somehow he knew about you and Wade. He said he would try to make Wade back off some and I guess whatever he said worked."

Randy mused. "Wonder how he managed that feat? Oh well, as they say never look a gift horse in the mouth." Randy couldn't help but wonder what Sheamus' angle was though. He had no beef with the Irishman, but why would he be trying to help them?

"Yeah." John's mind drifted. "Did I ever tell you about Taker's dogs?"

"His big babies...of course I seen them." Randy commented.

"No...not that he has them...what happened to them. He was pretty upset." John sighed. "He said some crazy killed two of his favorites...strung them up like some kind of warning in a tree outside."

"Oh fuck." Randy exclaimed, sitting up. His relaxed and content mood was wiped away. "Do they have any leads?"

John shook his head. "No...sadly Taker thinks it's one of two things. One, some crazy follower from his Ministry days or two someone or someones who don't like what he is. He thought maybe the recent activity with us both being changed brought them out of the woodwork."

"Fuck...neither one is good news. I know the first is what started the riff between him and Sara. Even Gunner's mom didn't want him around for a while." Randy told John. "I know he must be livid that shit is starting again."

"He did seem worried." John agreed.

"Does he think we need to be careful?" Randy asked as he moved to look at John.

"He didn't say so." John replied. "I guess if things get worse he'll let us know." He wanted to put Randy at ease. "He took me horseback riding."

"Ah...got to meet Dante I take it." Randy told him.

John snickered. "Yeah...big blowhard. Taker said he prefers his iron steeds...I told him about yours."

"Yeah, we've gone riding a few times over the years. He really hated the ring bikes Vince made him ride when he was American BA." Randy chuckled.

John actually blushed. "I told him something...he said I should tell you...I have a fantasy of being fucked on one of your bikes."

Randy chuckled before he moved to lay back. "On? Not the easiest to do...maybe." He mused.

"I like a bad boy on a bike." John admitted.

"Well, I can take you for a ride...just not sure how easy it will be to screw on one." Randy told him. "Not like it is a steady base like the back seat of one of your cars." He laughed.

John chuckled. He spoke in a fake, feminine voice. "Oh, please bad biker man. Don't take me to your gang. I'll lose my virginity and be violated." Randy almost roared with laughter, moving to hold his side.

"What's so funny?" John grinned. "It's probably some Hell's Angels type gang. I'm scared."

"I think you already been initiated by the gang." Randy laughed again.

John gave Randy a playful shove. "Mmm...me between two bikers...you and Taker ravaging me after a long bike ride. I could have a vibrating plug in my ass to keep me stretched and hard the whole ride."

"A vibrating plug...even non vibrating on a bike...fuck, you could blow before we even finish the ride." Randy snickered.

John gave a pant. "Well, then you'd just have to use me anyway. Maybe I could get off twice."

Randy shifted faintly. "So, who would get which end?"

John chuckled. "Guess you get my ass. For some reason Taker's obsessed with my mouth. He wants it every damn time."

"Maybe Michelle don't like doing it?" Randy commented. "Not that I mind...I like that ass."

"Thanks." John grinned. "After you fill me you could put the plug back in and I could ride home that way."

"Kinky freak." Randy laughed with a faint elbow.

"I saw you shifting. Tell me the thought doesn't make you hot." John told him with a smirk.

"Did I say that?" Randy laughed. "We know I'm a freak."

"Imagine if I had a plug in and the cage on." John laughed.

"Then you really wouldn't last the ride." He laughed. "The pain turns you on so much."

"Yeah...I'd be a worn out boy." John agreed. "You're off the day after tomorrow. Want to go hunting...enjoy the night air?"

"Actually I am off tomorrow night." Randy told him. "Just a phone interview in the morning."

"Then let me find a secluded place outside city limits." John told him. "Let our primal side out and enjoy it."

"Okay...sure it's wise though? What about Taker's situation?" Randy had to wonder even if they were states apart.

"I'm sure it's fine. We'll go out where no one will see us." John's voice took on a primal tone. "We can have _so_ much fun."

"Okay." Randy replied. He could feel his other side wanting to scratch below the surface.

"Just imagine...fresh kill." John growled, his eyes darkening. "Then you can fuck me in the moonlight. So freeing to indulge."

"Does sound good." Randy commented. "Speaking of feeding...dinner?"

John nodded and moved to order their normal meal. In the same hotel, Sheamus and Finn Balor were hanging out together in Finn's room. Finn was new to the main roster but full of life and energy. He gave a distasteful look in the other Irishman's direction. "I still nay know how ya stand to be with him. Thee thought of it sickens me."

"I limit me time with 'im...but I can't forsake 'im." Sheamus replied. "It wasn't his fault." Sheamus had visited Finn after being with Wade. Even showered the smaller man could still sense the tainted presence of the Englishman.

Finn gave a huff. "Fault of his own or not...he be what he be now. They are disgustin' creatures...all they live for are their own passions."

"But deep inside he is still our kinsman." Sheamus pleaded. "Sadly thee monster shed mortal blood before we could purge it."

"Now he be forever damned...a slave to thee dark passions." Finn observed. "At least it's a small comfort knowin' there be no more in thee company." Sheamus looked down a moment in thought. He know he would open a door that would only lead to trouble. But could he keep that information locked? If he told would he condemn people he saw a friends? Also to say more may shatter the amnesty that was given to Wade.

Finn, as always, seemed in tune with Sheamus' body language. "What be the matter? Ya look like a fella with somethin' on his mind."

Sheamus tried not to pale. Finn, while younger seemed more skilled than he was. Both their bloodlines were of trackers. "There maybe others...but nay fully sure yet." He told him. "Remember our contact over 'ere mentioned heightened activity down south?"

Finn nodded. "Aye. I hope not in the company. Would be a bit awkward if we have to...rid thee world of them."

"I don't know for sure...but it is thee stomping grounds of thee one that cursed Wade." Sheamus told him.

Finn nodded. "Aye, ya have told me thee stories. I've known of thee Dead Man...he is just such an icon it be hard to just take 'im out."

"Aye...and he stayed clean as far as we know for years...there is no proof he was thee source of thee disturbance down there." Sheamus told him.

"I still nay like it though. They are a blight on society." Finn's face grew hard. "All we can do is bide our time and keep our noses to thee ground."

"Maybe if we can find that the disturbance was more being pulled from the void...we can find thee hosts before they are locked." Sheamus told Finn. "Maybe free them without the hosts getting killed." Sheamus knew even if a purging could be done it may damage the host's body. He was torn between that of friends and that of duty. As trackers they were bound by a code to rid the world of the cursed ones or purge the demon before it could make its first human kill.

"Aye, that would be the preferred option." Finn agreed with a nod. "Killing of the host be the last option after blood has been spilled."

"Aye...but nay easy if they also be high profile." Sheamus told him.

"It can be done though...we be trusted coworkers." Finn told Sheamus. "We wait for thee right time and grab 'im...take 'im to a place where we would have thee privacy to work uninterrupted." Sheamus slowly nodded. He hoped John and Randy keep a low profile. He knew Finn had little if any interaction with them so maybe he wouldn't be alerted to their presence.

The two men talked the rest of the evening. Finn seemed to be on a mission to seek out and cleanse the world of all evil. In his eyes grey did not exist. Only the clarity of black and white...good and evil.


	25. Chapter 25

(Let us know what you are thinking. Hope you all enjoy.) Rose and Jade

The next day passed and that evening John drove Randy out of the busy city after dark. He had the windows rolled down to let the evening air in. He was dressed lightly in a tank top and shorts. Randy leaned his head back, relaxing, letting the wind whip him in the face as he took a deep cleansing sigh.

"Nice to get away from it all isn't it?' John asked. His normal voice could be heard but it had a gruff undertone.

"Yeah it is...been sticking to the city...what could be gotten from certain sources." Randy commented.

John's eyes glowed faintly in the dark car. They reached a secluded area sometime later. John parked the car off the road by the wooded area. "Don't know why we didn't just float here." He laughed.

"We didn't want to waste more energy?" Randy pondered.

"We're feeding though." John moved to get out of the car. The only light was from the moon and the only sound was from the evening crickets. John began to remove his clothing. He put it in the backseat of the car. He closed his eyes, remembering what Taker had told him they were capable of. His body began to morph into that of a large wolf.

Randy got out and followed suit. He then took off running into the tree line. John ran into the tree line. He gave a howl as his blue eyes took in their surroundings. Somehow, his senses seemed heightened while in the wolf form. It was an incredible feeling. He felt at one with everything. Randy ran until he sensed something nearby. He crouched down, creeping around the ground until he spotted a few deer.

John came up behind him. He saw the deer and crouched down by Randy as if waiting for the cue to pounce. Randy looked. He gave a nod then a low growl before he went to slowly circle around so they could come in from both sides. Once in position, Randy gave a howl that made the deer run. Luckily, at least one headed in John's direction. John pounced, catching the animal before it could get away. His sharp claws grasped the animal as his teeth tore into its throat, making the kill. The animal thrashed a moment before going limp.

Randy ran over to join John in the fresh feast. The two wolves tore into the warm meat. Their happy growls could be heard as they let the creatures inside take over. At one point Randy threw his head back, giving a deep howl. He just felt so alive in that moment. He then snarled, shaking his head as darker thoughts and images wanted to fill his head. John joined in with a howl of his own. It was so freeing to be out like this, just him and his lover. He felt joined to Randy on such a deep level.

Randy focused back on the deer. His head shook at the dark images wanting to take over. He pawed the ground then even at his head with a paw. He huffed a grunt, his lip curling into a snarl. John paused. His head tilted at the strange actions as he studied his partner. He gave a huff of breath through his snout. Randy shook his head again before returning to eat until they both finished, leaving scraps of skin and bones. John paused when they were finished. He stepped back and slowly morphed back into his human form. He looked almost like a sculpture in the moonlight, all chiseled muscles and flashing blue eyes.

Randy shifted but stayed crouched down on one knee, his hands moving to his head, holding it. Something about him seemed wild and unfocused. John walked closer to Randy, looking down at him. "What's the matter?" He asked in a gruff voice. Randy's head lifted, almost snapped up to look at John. His steely eyes shimmered with almost the same wild look of when he was changed. John could have been a little afraid but the creature in him was only curious. "Tell me...what's going on in your head?" He demanded. His tone grew deeper.

"Ravage...tear...feast...chaos." Randy spoke slow and low as if words were hard to form in his head in that moment. His hands moving to slowly clench then release.

"Ravage me." John spoke lowly. He moved to almost tackled Randy to the ground, kissing him so hard he tasted blood. Randy groaned then wrestled with John until he had him pinned. Something about John's actions seemed to break some of the fog he was in. He leaned down to kiss John back again before using his legs to kick John's apart. John growled into the kiss. His body was heated from the adrenaline of the kill. He wanted to feel joined to Randy.

Randy didn't waste time to fill John's wishes and body as his cock made a hard, dry entry that made both men groan from the dry burn. "Yes...want to feel you." John panted. "Take me." Heated pants and snarls left Randy's lips, His hands moved to John's shoulders, letting the older man feel the sharp nails wanting to cut into the strong muscles. John growled at the feeling. "Wreck me...make me yours." He almost snarled. Randy snarled with heavy pants. His muscles strained as he continued. His nails wanted to cut deeper as a part of him still wanted to destroy and consume. Luckily, the strong lustful desires and the joining bond between them prevented the creature from going too far. John's eyes gleamed with heated desire as they looked up at Randy. He gave a howl at the sexual energy flooding him as his prostate was stimulated just right. Randy dipped his head down to lick at the blood from John's shoulder before moving to lock lips with the older man.

John gave a hoarse cry, his back arching from the grass as he came, his cock painting both their bodies. Randy continued a few more minutes before he came as well. He then moved to lick John's chest and abs of his release the same time slowly pulling out as he lowered down John's body. John panted. A little of the creature faded into the background as it was sated with the kill and sex. He became aware that he was naked in the woods, almost like it was the first time. He slowly stood up.

Randy slowly stood up. His head was still faintly lowered. His eyes shifted to John and his head cleared slightly. "Oh fuck." He slowly stepped closer. He bit his lower lip, looking at John's one shoulder.

"It's fine." John assured him with a pant. "I liked it."

"Okay...ju-just make sure we clean it well when we get back." Randy told him. "Let's shift and head back for the car before we get spotted." John nodded. He closed his eyes to focus and shifted back into the large brown wolf. He took off at a fast pace for the road.

Randy quickly followed suit. Reaching the car, he surveyed the area before shifting back and getting dressed. John shifted back near the driver's side of the car. He hurried to slide on his shorts and tank top, wincing as the cloth brushed his shoulder. He opened the door of the car and slid into the seat, buckling up. Randy got in and got situated. "Sure you're okay?" He asked the older man.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." John grunted. He set the GPS for the hotel and turned on the engine, pulling out to head back. "Hurts like a bitch but I loved it."

"Okay, Babe...I don't know what came over me back there." Randy told him as he watched out the window,

"I guess you let loose." John chuckled. "We fed and fucked like the primal creatures we are at times and it was amazing."

"Besides that...my head was pounding...vivid images." Randy told him. He wasn't sure he was making sense.

"Images...what dirty deeds did you want to do to me?" John asked playfully.

"Not those kind of images." Randy replied almost somberly. "Violent...gruesome." He sighed.

John glanced over at Randy as he drove. "Gruesome...you wanted to injure me?"

"Not necessarily you, Babe." Randy told him. "Something more than a deer though."

"Fuck...glad I don't seem to have that issue." John commented. "When I let the other side out he just wants to have marathon sex and stuff his stomach with meat."

"Yeah, I don't know why...I saw it wanting to run off...see if there was a campsite or something." Randy sighed. "Destroy people."

"Fuck...that's not good. Maybe because your creature killed before." John mused as he watched the road. "At least you were able to fight it."

"Maybe, Babe...and no shit it's not good. It was hard." Randy told him. "Ma-maybe that's why it wasn't suggested I take hunts on the road?"

"No clue...but I can go with you at times to keep you grounded." John told him. "I like them but I'll try to limit them."

"Okay, Johnny...I...I just don't want someone getting hurt because I lost control." Randy replied.

"Maybe we should not hunt then." John said after a few minutes passed. He loved hunting but he could not promise he could stop Randy if the creature inside him decided to take off.

"But you crave it...not right to hold you off from it." Randy told him.

"We'll talk about it later, Daddy." John told him. They reached the hotel and John pulled up in the parking lot and parked so that they could go inside.

Randy headed for the suite, kicking off his shoes after he entered. "All things aside it was a good night."

"Yes. It was so freeing." John agreed. He stripped out of his clothing and moved to put something on the wound on his shoulder.

Randy gave faint hiss, seeing it. "Maybe a shower?"

"Yeah...stings." John admitted. "I can't believe you took me dry. Isn't your cock sore?"

"Maybe a little...just didn't think of it in the moment." Randy commented. John enjoyed a long shower and then relaxed in bed. He knew he had only one day off and then it was back to work. He felt exhausted but content.

Randy showered after John then joined him to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Sheamus tracked Wade down at the arena, practically dragging him into one of the storage rooms. "Are ye just looking to get yeself killed?!" He yelled at him before pushing him back.

"Whoa...watch it there." Wade told him. "What are you going on about?"

"Ye the cause of the upheaval? I thought it was ye maker again causing trouble...but it was you!" Sheamus screamed, almost pulling at his hair. "I got them to back off ye for this long and now ye causing more trouble?"

Wade mused. "What? Cena flapped his gums to ya? Did he tell ya it was Taker that turned him?"

"Of course he didn't say it out right...but I pieced it easy enough. He said he chose it though… he made thee choice for his boyfriend."

Wade chuckled. "What, upset you didn't think of the same thing?" Before he realized it he was slapped by Sheamus. His ring heated on contact, leaving an angry burn. Wade snarled, holding his cheek.

"Don't ye ever suggest that! I love ye damn it...but I will not join ye in being damned. I know it was nay ye choice...I know it raged before ye could get control of it. Maybe I can save those two." Sheamus turned, heading for the door. "If not...I don't know what Finn will do once he learned thee story."

"What, you gonna snitch?" Wade almost growled.

"I haven't yet...been avoiding it...don't know how long I can avoid it though." Sheamus told him quietly before he left. John woke the next day and caught up on some e-mails while Randy went off to work. It was his last day off and his body was still healing from the night before. Late morning there was a knock on his room door.

John moved to answer it. Seeing it was Sheamus he stepped back to let the Irishman in. "Hey...come on in, Shea."

"Thanks, John." He told him ,walking in. "I wondering if I could talk to ya a bit...about what ye told me in thee gym."

John motioned to a couch. "Sure. Have a seat. I owe you one for getting Wade off Randy's back."

"I wish I could say it a permanent thing...but I can't." Sheamus told him. He moved to sit and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous. He knew what he was doing could be dangerous if not deadly.

"So, what's on your mind?" John asked, looking. For some reason he felt uneasy.

Sheamus debated if sitting was the best move. What if he had to defend himself? "I have a question for ya. Ye said this...club Randy was forced into...and ye joined for 'im. Ye said there was nay leaving its ranks. If it be thee club I am thinking of...what if I told ya there maybe a way?"

John looked at Sheamus, debating whether to laugh or scoff. "Shea, I seriously doubt you know anything about this club. It's secret."

"Aye...but remember I have known Wade a long time as well. I knew him before he was...inducted." Sheamus told him.

John looked confused then realization dawned in his eyes. "Fuck...you do know. Well, I wouldn't change back if I could. I've never felt so alive...I'm stronger...faster."

Sheamus heaved a sigh. "But now ye see what I told ya...that ye be running with a dangerous crowd. Does Randy feel that same as ye do?"

"I don't know...he was forced into it. He enjoys doing things with me at times but I think he hates the pull Wade has on him." John said honestly.

Sheamus slowly nodded. "Um...this is a tough question to ask. It will determine if there is a chance." He licked his lips. "Has he ever consumed human blood...more so killed a human?"

John huffed a sigh. "Yeah...once. When he was first changed Wade left him in the dark about things he could do. As it turns out Randy and I are stronger than Wade. We can do this thing called a blood storm. Randy did it without even realizing it...sucked someone dry in an alley. Once he was informed of it he's held himself in check ever since. I don't seem to desire killing too much...my creature enjoys sex and the thrill of hunting animals."

Sheamus' eyes grew big and he even gulped at John's comment. "Fuck...um." He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Just watch ye fella's backs. There are some who would wish to wipe ye fellas out." As the words left his mouth he tried to grow on guard. He knew John said his seemed more of a lustful nature...but a threat was still a threat.

A small growl passed John's lips before he knew it. "Wipe us out? Are these the sick fucks who killed Taker's dogs? What do you know, Shea?"

"His dogs? I know nothin' about that." Sheamus exclaimed. "Must be a group from that area. As for sick fuckers as ye so colorfully call them...we...they are not all like that. They just wish to free humanity from the darkness that tries to destroy it. Those I know would nay harm a beast less it was to protect themselves or to get their target."

"Free humanity?" John gave a laugh. "I do as much good in this world as you do! I've never hurt or killed anyone! I work my ass off to make kids happy. What do I do that's so evil? Have sex with my boyfriend and eat a lot of steak?" His tone took on a deeper sound.

"I know ye as a person do many great things...tis the creature inside that is thee evil. Some of their kind have wiped whole villages out either by blood shed or destroying their food supply." Sheamus told him.

"Well, we don't do that shit. You'd best tell them to leave us the fuck alone." John's tone grew more primal. His blue eyes glowed faintly. "I don't want any trouble but I'm very protective of my makers."

Sheamus fought to remain calm. "Well, thee ones that went on Taker's property I have nay connections with...as...as for thee ones I know. I can only seek the same amnesty Wade was given. I...I don't know if it will be granted. He is sort of a special case. Then what he did with Randy may have destroyed that. I don't know yet." He stopped and raised a brow. "Makers? Ye mean Taker, aye?"

"I'm unusual." John's face looked different...colder. "I was called into this body by one maker...but the blood of the boyfriend was used to call me. Thus, we are connected to two makers." The hands flexed.

Sheamus cringed, flexing his hand slightly. "Please calm yeself...I mean ye no harm as long as ye and thee one ye bonded to do nay destroy mortal lives. I can nay promise for others. I can make that promise for meself though."

The jaw relaxed slightly on John's face. "I have no desire to destroy lives unless provoked." He gave a seductive smirk. "My tastes run to the more...sensual nature."

"I am...seeing that." Sheamus huffed a faint breath. "So, ye help keep ye and Randy...clean...I...I can try to help ya."

"We plan on it...we have been warned by my Master to do so." John licked his lips, his glowing eyes roaming Sheamus' body. "Pity my Master ordered me to refrain...I'd love to get a feel of that pale cock."

Sheamus may have given a faintly nervous cough. "An interesting...um...offer...but ye can't defy ye orders though can ye?"

John gave a frustrated growl. "Sadly...no. And the other part loves them both too much to defy them...even if he is in denial of his feelings."

Sheamus slowly stood. "Maybe it best I remove thee temptation." He was thinking for them both.

"Yes...perhaps." John shook his head as if confused. "Thank you for stopping by. And offering help."

"Of course." Sheamus moved for the door, letting himself out. He was able to shake the fog from his head as he neared the elevator. Heaven help any 'normal' person that John's creature sets its sights on. John seemed almost hypnotic.

John tried to get control once he was alone. At times he wondered if the creature was a sex demon. His cock was hard and creating a damp spot in his shorts. He spread his legs and leaned back to get himself off. When his body got this way it had to be sated.

Even if he dread it Sheamus knew it was best to give Finn a lay of the land instead of him discovering on his own and going off half cocked. He headed for the younger man's room, knocking to see if he was in. It wasn't long before Finn answered, letting Sheamus in. "Hey, Fella."

"Hey." Sheamus replied as he walked past him into the room. The larger man looked slightly uncomfortable after his encounter.

"What's got ya lookin' so jumpy?" Finn asked as he closed the door.

Sheamus turned, looking at Finn. "Remember our talk...ye questioned there being other hosts inside thee company?"

Finn gave a slow nod. "Aye...ya found others?"

"Aye...two." Sheamus replied. "But they are nearly as untouchable as Taker was...ye know how much I wished his head at one time. One is nay a threat to mortal lives...the other is undetermined, but if we target him...then thee first will target us."

Finn's face grew hard with determination. "How can ye be so sure thee one is nay a threat?"

"Well, one I believe thee host. Second, ye know how they can put out an aura of their….um...drive?" Sheamus asked.

"Aye." Finn nodded. "Almost hypnotizing' at times."

"Well, theirs is more of a….hedonistic sexual one." Sheamus told him. "It came forward to talk to me. It made it's wishes very clear, but said his Master...I am guessing Taker forbid him from indulging except with the second one, who is his boyfriend."

Finn gave a face of disgust. "Well, I guess that be better than other thin's. Who are thee two?"

Sheamus bit his lips. "Cena and Orton. Orton was forced into thee joining. For some reason Cena did it freely to understand what Orton was going through."

"Which be thee lustful one?" Finn asked, clearing his throat.

"John." Sheamus replied simply.

"Fuck." Finn rubbed the back of his head. He had always secretly had a thing for the older man. Picturing him so lustful made his body grow flush in ways it rarely did.

Sheamus saw Finn's reaction. He didn't know why he couldn't help playing with him. "Oh...and based on his statement to me...he is a bottom player."

Finn gave a shaky breath. "What did he say?" For once the calm, collected man seemed rattled.

"That it be a pity his Master ordered him to refrain...or he would have loved a feel of me pale member." Sheamus told him with a faint cough.

Finn's face flushed at a mental image of Sheamus and himself filling John from both ends while he craved more. He knew he had to pull himself together. "Well, good thin' ye were able to escape his...advances."

"Aye...was hard though. I pity thee target if his...Master ever removes that order. Anyone without our training it may set its sights on will be one tired person afterward." Sheamus told him. "I will admit it did get a faint rise from me." He blushed faintly.

"He is an attractive one." Finn admitted. "I had heard rumors of his preferences around thee locker room. I knew he was with Randy but I heard they added a third on occasion. I admit I had thoughts of joining 'em..before this."

Sheamus dipped his head. A sad look came to his eyes. "The third...least one time was Wade." He almost mumbled.

Finn looked at the other man. "He tell ye that?"

"John did...Wade…" Sheamus sighed. "Wade be thee one that changed Randy against his will."

Finn gave a frustrated sigh. "I know ye care about 'em...but he may have to be dealt with. He can't just go around forcin' that madness on others. Ye said John is safe...what of Randy?" The seriousness of the situation tore him out of the lust he was feeling.

"I don't know. John didn't really say. As for Wade...I don't know what he be thinking doing somethin like that. I didn't even know he knew how. Couldn't it have killed Randy?" Sheamus replied.

"Aye...it be a tricky thin'." Finn tried not to flinch at the memories. "John an' Randy must be of a stocky sort. Have...have either of them killed?"

"Aye...Randy. He didn't even know what happened until after it was done. Um...it...it was a blood storm attack." Sheamus replied. "If I had to guess It may have been that odd murder in Texas few months back. Remember thee reports?"

"B-Blood storm?" Finn looked visibly shaken. "Only thee strongest creatures are able to do that." He had a feeling of dread deep in his gut. "To think we have one in thee company...is terrifyin.' "

"I know...but twas a one time thin...Randy was nay even informed what he could do." Sheamus shook his head. "What was Wade even thinkin?"

"I nay know...but this is bad news. Fault of his own or not Randy is damned. John there still may be time." Finn said with conviction.

"He doesn't want to be saved." Sheamus told him. "He told me...um...he never felt more alive."

"Damn it!" Finn cursed. "Thee fella probably thinks he's some kind of superhero now..that thin' inside him is nothing but bad news. It was a blessing I was able to free myself from their clutches." He spoke of the time he had been one of the possessed ones until he had found freedom. The demon gimmick he used in the ring was to remind himself of the monster he had once been in reality.

"Maybe ye can make him see thee light? Show him that in thee freedom there are gifts. Ye still have some traits...hold insight." Sheamus told him.

"It be a hard task if he be close to Randy and Randy is damned." Finn admitted. "There would be a wedge between them...their relationship would nay be thee same after."

Sheamus gave a dry laugh. "Don't I know that. At least John nay be a tracker like we are."

"A part feels wrong ripping them apart that way...but it be for the best." Finn gave another sigh. "Thee group over here gets their hands on either or both of 'em and they will be nothin' more than a memory."

"Aye...I know. Maybe if John gets purged he can help protect Randy." Sheamus told him. "Though there is a risk."

Finn nodded. "Aye...especially if he is nay willing. It would have to be a forced thin' for his own good."

"But if he nay wish to let it go...be a greater chance the purge could kill 'im." Sheamus told him somberly. "Also...if we seems a threat Randy may come after us. Aye, we can fight them in a physical form...but how do we guard from a blood storm?"

"Honestly, it's never happened with a purge I was a part of. Is Randy thee only one who holds that rare power?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Sheamus told him. "Since thee one with John draws lustful emotion and nay violent...I didn't even think to ask if he knows."

"Even lustful any creature will fight back if in danger." Finn told him. "Heaven help us if we try to force the purge and he is one of thee stronger ones. We would be destroyed."

"From how he sounds...it may be." Sheamus told him. "Maybe we should just keep an eye on them...as long as they are strong enough to keep clean leave them be. If they stray...then we will need to react." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know ye don't like that thought...but is it worth that risk?"

"I will have to think on it." Finn gave a huff. "Thee US group is getting stronger every day. If those two are of the stronger sort they will be a prime target."

"Aye...John told me this activity in Texas has brought some out...they killed two dog on Taker's property. Not exactly subtle." Sheamus sighed.

"Fuck...if they know of Taker it's only a matter of time. They won't rest until Taker is taken out...then if they spot Wade, Randy, or John on thee property they are guilty by association." Finn said. "Fuck, they would kill 'em just for choosing to hang around Taker."

"Aye...makes me fear for his family...but not like we have grounds to go against that charter...this is their turf." Sheamus pointed out. "How do so many lose their way from thee path?"

"I nay know...they seem to lack a conscience yet they condemn others." Finn said sadly. "I remember thee stories last year...a pretty young lass killed by thee group because she was seen with one of thee damned ones. Doing such acts makes us like thee monsters we claim to be fighting."

"Exactly." Sheamus replied. "It seems more down south?"

"Aye...seems that way. And if he be John's maker John is in grave danger going there." Finn shook his head to clear it. "Damn it...I need to get some arse. Seems just picturin' John so lustful wants to heat me blood to boilin' over."

"Coming from ye that saying a lot...since the thought me me with Wade turns ye stomach." Sheamus told him.

"I know...I know...guess it has just been a long time...a man has needs." Finn admitted. "And John was in me sights before the change. He is just thee body type I enjoy."

"Aye...I know from thee few times ye talked me into it." Sheamus lightly chuckled.

Finn gave a frustrated growl. "I have a high drive and it's been weeks." He tried to shake it off. "Better to not dwell on it."

Sheamus blushed slightly. "Ye be wishing a hand?"

Finn hesitated then shook his head. "Nay...thanks but nay. You only be doing it to help me out. Takes some of thee fun out."

"Okay, Fella...maybe ye can get a say to swing down Florida for that Japanese treat ye like." Sheamus laughed, speaking of Shinske.

Finn laughed. "Yeah...maybe. Better do somethin' before I jump John one day and we both regret it."

"Yeah, that could be a mess." Sheamus chuckled.

Finn moved to give his cock a squeeze. "Not thee same as a tight arse...but maybe I'll go spend some time alone in thee bathroom."

"Is that me cue to leave?" Sheamus asked.

"Aye." Finn laughed loudly as he moved to the bathroom. The door shut with a bang.

"Fook." Sheamus turned to leave the room and head back for his own.

Sweat beaded on Finn's face as he pulled his thick cock from his pants. For a smaller man he had a very sizable manhood. He tried to stay strong and it seemed the days alone were catching up to him. He tried to picture his past hookups as he jerked off but John's perfect body kept invading his thoughts. Just picturing that round ass he had admired in the ring being filled with his cock got the Irishman off in record time. He panted as he tried to gather his wits about him. Now was not the time to let down his guard.


	26. Chapter 26

(Hope you are all doing well. I will be posting another update to this story on Sunday if I get the chance with the PPV. Jade and I are wondering if you all are enjoying this story or if it is not interesting to you. We don't want to force anyone to review. We write just for the joy of it but if a story is not being enjoyed by others our time can be spent elsewhere. We just noticed that the past few weeks we have only gotten two reviews per update and one was a negative one. Let us know if you would rather we stop writing this one. On another note, we are so pumped that Finn Balor finally got called up to Raw. The demon arrives, Baby!) Rose

Sheamus returned to his room and tried to contact Wade but received no answer. He was guessing he was busy with work so he just busied himself with social work on his phone. John enjoyed his last day off. He headed back to the hotel that evening to hang out until Randy joined him. They had texted each other earlier and Randy promised to be in right after the house show. John ordered food for them around 10 PM, figuring he could keep it warm until his boyfriend got there.

Over an hour had passed from when John had expected Randy to return but there was no sign of him. He did not think much about it since fans could mob the guys and hold them up at times. He went ahead and sent a text to Randy's phone. #Hey, Sexy. Got dinner ordered when you get here.# He changed into some comfortable clothes while he waited. More time dragged and still there seemed to be no reply. John began to get a little worried. He decided to give Seth Rollins a call since he was a good friend of Randy's. Seth told him that he had seen Randy at the arena but that was it. John thanked him and ended the call. Not knowing what else to do, he tried to be patient and wait.

More time passed when finally John got a text message. #Sorry. Tied up.#

John felt a little relieved as he replied. #Okay. Though I wish you were the one tying me up.# He tried to joke.

#Not sure I'll be back in before morn.# Was the next reply. Before John could reply there was a second message. #Need to head to next town early.#

John's smile faded at the messages. #What the hell? Where are you sleeping tonight?# He looked at the table he had set for them with steak and iced teas.

#Have it covered. Just bring any bags I left. Thanks.# Randy's reply was short and emotionless.

John gritted his teeth as he sent a reply. #No I'm sorry? No I love you? We had plans. We made plans hours ago and I had dinner waiting. I was worried sick. Never mind. Forget it.# John slammed the phone on the table after sending the message. He normally had a very laid back personality but Randy's attitude was the last straw. He was acting like they were nothing but casual roommates, not lovers. He moved to get rid of the food as his appetite was gone.

In another part of the hotel Wade smirked as he read the message on the phone. He then looked over at the passed out man on the bed beside him. "Just perfect." He told himself before he moved ahead to erase the message log. John had tears in his eyes as he sat alone. There was never another reply from Randy. Obviously, the younger man didn't care. He was probably enjoying an evening with Wade. He finally showered and tried to go to sleep. He had a full day of work the next morning, starting with traveling to the next city.

Randy woke up the next morning, looking around. "What the fuck?" He winced as his head ached and felt in a fog.

"Mornin, Sunshine." Wade called from a chair in another part of the room reading a paper. "Enjoy ya nap?"

"My nap? Where the fuck am I?" Randy asked as he sat up. He didn't recognize the hotel room.

"Memphis...We rode together last night. Don't ya remember?" Wade asked as he stood up.

"Um...no. Wasn't I...um…" Randy's brow knitted as he strained to think.

"We had an early run...just relax. I guess ya passed out in thee car." Wade told him as he walked over to sit by him.

John made the drive alone the next morning. His heart hurt from Randy's actions. How could he be so callous then claim to love him? He had made all these plans to spend the evening together then just ditched him without a single regret. John felt like a used fool who was blinded by love. It was clear what he meant to Randy. He checked into a nice suite in Memphis and took off for the normal rush of media work. Even at the arena that night Randy seemed still in a daze as he moved backstage. He seemed to ignore most people when they tried to get his attention.

When Randy walked right past him in the hallway John blinked away the tears in his eyes. Had they broken up? Was this Randy's way of saying what they shared was over? He moved to his locker room to change so he could make the lonely drive to the hotel. Later that night his phone went off. #I left some things. What's your room?# It was from Randy. John tried not to scream at how abrupt and callous the words were. He sent a text, giving the room number. Randy was coming to take his things? He figured it must really be over between them but why? He moved to gather Randy's bags together so the younger man would see them when he came in.

It was only a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. John tried to compose himself and moved to open the door. Randy stood there, looking. His eyes had that odd glazed look to them. "Hey." He greeted John simply, almost cold. He was in black gym shorts and t-shirt.

John swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped aside. "Hey...your bags are over there." He pointed to a pile near the door. His heart ached as he saw no signs of love in the steely eyes.

"Thanks...appreciate it." Randy told him as he moved for his things. Even the pull John felt around the younger man seemed weakened or muddled. It was off somehow.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" John had to ask. He was afraid of the answer but he had to know the truth.

Randy stopped and looked at John confused. "What do you mean?" He then looked away, cringing to hold his head.

"Well, you blew me off last night for no reason, spent the night away, rode separately, ignored me at the arena." John said softly. "Now you're walking in to take your things and go. In my book that's a break up."

Randy gave a snarl, shaking his head. His hands lightly gripping the sides of his head. John backed up, hurt and even a little afraid by Randy's actions. "Nevermind...Sorry I asked. Just go. You don't owe me shit." Randy panted, looking like he was deeply in pain. Small drops of blood could be seen where his nails cut his scalp. His body actually shook as he dropped to a knee. "Are you okay?" John asked. He carefully walked near Randy but was afraid to touch him.

Randy gave an almost inhuman scream before he vanished in a swirl of smoke. The plume of smoke moved for the balcony doors. John feared the scream might cause the police to be called. He likewise vanished into a mist so he could follow Randy. He had to see what was wrong. Randy's essence seemed to float over the large city as if searching for something, seemingly unaware of being followed. They ended up in what some would see as a seedier area. Filth was in the streets, a few homeless propped against buildings. In a darkened alley a woman was seen being beaten by some masked assailant. As fast as a gust of wind, the man was surrounded and pulled away in the large cloud like appearance.

John could only watch as the man was pulled away. He followed after Randy but felt powerless. The woman looked on stunned a moment before she took off screaming. A muffled scream was heard briefly before the mist cloud took on a pink hue then cleared again. The mist almost dissipated, leaving the body lying on the ground and took off again. John's essence followed after Randy. He was horrified. This went past their being together...past his hurt. If Sheamus discovered this and told the group all bets were off.

The two ended up in some secluded hills somewhere. Randy appeared, collapsed on his knees by one of the large trees. John materialized and let out a howl of pure hurt. "What the fuck did you do? You killed again! You might not want me anymore but your ass is going to get us both killed!" He screamed, his eyes glowing.

Randy slowly turned his head. There was a dark, wild look to them as he slowly stood. "It's all I know to balance." His voice held a deep snarl, almost gravelly tone. "I keep being torn." His hands flexed, the sharp nails seen. "I can't rip who I want." His face twisted in a grimace. "Be glad I search for blights to kill."

"What, you wish you could kill me? What the fuck did I do to you?" John screamed at him. "I try not to make you choose...you've blown me off twice now to be with him without even an I'm sorry! Fine...I turned for you...to make you happy." He moved to kneel in front of Randy. "Rip me...kill me. I take the choice from you." His head lowered. "You've already ripped out my heart anyway."

Randy's lips parted into a bigger snarl. His hand gripped John's jaw to tilt it to look at him. "Not you...the one who called me to this shell." He spat before releasing John with a shove. "He's the cause of both our pain."

"He's going to get us all killed." John repeated, looking up at him. "I spoke to Sheamus...there is a group bent on destroying us...he said if we kept from killing again he would try to keep us safe...if not all bets are off."

"He will keep pushing." Randy replied as he stood to full height. "He likes the control. There is no love there...that's why I had to get away...I could not speak freely in his presence." He almost chuckled thickly. "He loathes the host."

"He hates Randy?" John was shocked by the news. "What can I do though? I feel powerless." He felt his own creature wanting to claw at the surface. "If I try to hurt Wade it will only confuse Randy more."

"Beside avoid...which you can't fully...I don't know. I can't lash out at him...and I am not strong enough in this form to resist him yet. In his presence he controls my actions...Randy's actions...to a point his words." He informed John. "Your draw is carnal lust, mine is death and pain...Wade's craves control and power. He saw Randy as a challenge, a being of strength he wanted to control...to bend...to break. Now he feels he has it...he is toying with you both."

John let out a scream that sounded primal. It conveyed all the pain and misery he felt. When he raised his head, his blue eyes were glowing. "The host can hardly stand the pain." He growled. "He loves your host deeply...enough to die for him. He feels unable to cope...not knowing what to do. I am not a violent nature but I want to lash out."

"I have no answers. Either avoid...or give up." Randy replied. Another scream from John rent the night. The primal cry turned into broken sobs as the older man collapsed on the ground. He just laid in the grass, his face down in the dirt and shoulders shaking. The demon had retreated, leaving John a broken man. He could not avoid the love of his life or Wade...it was impossible. Maybe he should give up to save Randy the pain and confusion. He knew if he tried to fight Wade the Englishman could force Randy to step between them.

"I have no other advice...I am sorry. You are more than just a partner to us...our blood is part of you." Randy told him.

John raised up to look at Randy. His face was streaked with tears and mud. "For Randy's sake...I will give up. I won't fight Wade...or put my D-Daddy through this anymore. I love him too much." He disappeared into the air, moving back to the hotel. It was a few moments before Randy vanished as well. He reappeared in John's room, looking around. For now his eyes were clear again. He looked confused though. John was ahead of him and already in the hotel room. He was in the bathroom taking a shower. He could not bear watching Randy leaving with his bags.

Randy looked, seeing the pile of bags. He heard the shower running. He went to move in that direction but he shook his head, feeling off. "What the?" He cringed, looking. He felt a deep ache inside before his eyes slowly glazed over. He moved for the bags and left without another word.

John walked out a short time later. Tears once again burned his eyes when he saw the bags were gone. He moved to sit silently on the bed. After time passed he sent Taker a message. #You were wrong about Wade. He did want to steal Randy from me. It worked.# He moved to lay down in the large bed.

#Where are you?# Came a reply a few minutes later.

#Memphis.# John typed before adding the hotel and room number.

#Give me time.# Taker replied. John curled to his side to rest while he waited. He felt so beaten down and tired. It took a couple hours for Taker to travel that far. He appeared in the room shortly before sunrise. "Tell me what happened." He addressed John firmly, doubting he was fully asleep.

John was startled awake and moved to sit up. "Randy started acting odd...breaking dates for no reason...ignoring me. Last night he went on a rampage and killed again...did the blood storm to a guy trying to beat up a woman in an alley...I saw it all. I followed him and we ended up in the woods somewhere. The creature came forward and said Wade is controlling Randy...his mind, his words. He said that Wade actually hates Randy and it's all about power. Wade is toying with us." John's head lowered. "Randy feels he is being pulled between us. It's driving him to kill. So, I backed off and let Wade have him. He took his bags and left."

Taker moved to sit on the end of the bed. "So, now we know what triggers these attacks. Maybe I should talk to Wade. He has to see having Randy so wound up can't be good for any of us. It draws attention from the wrong people."

"Yeah, he's going to get us all killed." John told Taker. "I think I know what happened to your dogs."

"I do too...been trying to more on guard at the house." Taker sighed. "Michelle when to stay with a friend and The girls are at Sara's" He ran a hand through his hair. "I had a...I guess you can call it truce at one time. But the man the truce was with was killed about a year ago."

"Well, Sheamus had a chat with me...guess he's a part of the overseas version of the group messing with you. He asked me if I had killed yet...he wanted to free me. I told him I had no desire to be freed. He said if Randy and I refrained from killing he would try to keep us safe." John explained. "My creature tried to take over and fucking seduce him. I found out my creature gets off on lust while Randy's does on pain and death. I guess you could say mine is more a lover than a fighter."

"Fitting for you." Taker gave a dry laugh. "They seem to be draw to either wicked intent or vices." He heaved a sigh. "And I know Sheamus well. Not exactly on the best of terms I guess you can say."

"I assume because of Wade. I can see he loves him." John sighed.

"They did...they were both of that group. Wade was injured in a hunt. I don't know why I tried to save him instead of finishing him off." Taker told John.

"Fuck." John whispered. "Well, now he thinks it's fun to ruin our lives. He doesn't want to share Randy. He wants to control him." John closed his eyes, giving a growl. "It's tearing me apart...Randy is a part of me and that goes past our love."

"I know...I will try to track him down...try to talk. I can't influence him like I used to. Maybe I can...hmm...rationalize with him. See that his behaviour is jeopardizing all of us...including him." Taker told John.

John nodded. His heart and body were heavy. "Thanks. It means so much you came." He moved to lay back down.

"Of course...want me to stay with you a bit?" Taker asked.

"If you don't mind, Master." John said softly, closing his eyes. It was nice not to be all alone. "I'm sorry to hear Michelle had to go. It must be hard on you."

Taker removed his boots and moved to sit against the headboard. "It's for the best for now...hopefully I can find the new head and come to a new treaty."

John moved so that his head was in Taker's lap. "Be careful." He mumbled softly.

"Of course." Taker told John before petting his head. "Your concern is touching."

"I do...care about you. You are part of me." John felt himself drifting off with the comforting touch. Something about the presence of the older man calmed him. It made him feel safe.

"Just rest...I'll tend to matters later." Taker told John as he leaned his head back to rest his eyes himself. John slept well with Taker. He only had a few hours before his alarm would go off. Taker looked as John moved. "I hope to have good news for you later."

"Thanks." John offered a smile as best he could. He moved to sit up. "I don't think Wade realizes how much I love Randy...I love him enough to leave him alone if it will spare him the pain...even if my primal side longs for him."

Taker moved to get his boots on. "I will try my best. He is stubborn to a fault."

"I know, Sir." John moved to dress as he had showered the night before. "Vince has me booked to hell and back today after my vacation. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Wish me to call or text you?" Taker asked as he got up.

"Um...call if it's evening. Text before then." John walked to Taker and actually moved to hug him. He rested his head on the taller man's chest a brief second.

Taker cupped John's head briefly with a light pat before letting go, He then headed off to find Wade's room. He reached the room and knocked. "Well, that was…." Wade trailed off as he looked up at the larger man. "Not who I was expecting."

"I just bet." Taker replied. "Let me in."

"Still barking orders I see." Wade moved to the side, letting Taker in. "A little out of ya territory aren't ya? So I take it this isn't a social call."  
"Hardly." Taker replied, shutting the door. "Where is he?"  
"Where is who?" Wade asked.

"Don't pull those games Wade. You are playing a dangerous game." Taker told him, surveying the room.

"If ya be meaning Orton...I have it covered." Wade told him boldly.

"Do you?" Taker's head snapped to look at him with a glow to his eyes. "Really...do you really? Do you know he has killed two humans because of your actions to him?"

Wade acted shocked for just a moment but he tried to hide it. "So what? We know there can be casualties with our actions. How do I have anything with what he does?"  
"You are drawing, pulling him between you and John. Trying to push his nature...it hates that...and making him hate you. You should know that feeling." Taker told him venomously. "Well, since it can't lash at you it finds another source. People are paying the price because of the pain you are inflicting."

"Fine...I'll order him to only feast on animals...have it go decimate a zoo or something." Wade replied.

"Damn...has whatever compassion that used to be in you totally been eaten up?" Taker asked in disbelief. "I know you don't love Randy. You love...or at least loved Sheamus."

"Yeah and that was ripped away from me," Wade stated, trying not to yell.

"Each of you caused that...not me. I never forbade you from seeing him. Being a hunter did that for a time." Taker told him

"For a time?"  
"I heard stories, Wade...I know you two have put those parts of yourselves behind you both. At least as much as you can. You know that pain...is it right to cause Randy and John that same pain? Besides, you keep pushing and Randy keeps lashing it will bring trouble. It will get to a point that Sheamus will need to lay his feelings aside for duty...or it will alert one of the other factions of hunters. I have one I am trying to keep at bay down in Texas. You keep this up and a target could be placed on Randy's back...on all of your backs." Taker tried to be rational with the younger man.

Wade scoffed. "I will think it over. It is my time to be in charge though...I will decide."

Taker sighed, shaking his head. "Isn't some better then it all with a grave cost?"

"I said I will think it over." Wade stated again.

Taker nodded. "Please do….really do." Taker then turned, leaving. He went to kill time until nightfall before he could head home.

Meanwhile, Sheamus was in his room reading over the local news on his tablet when that strange report caught his eye. A woman on a neighboring town claimed she was rescued from a mugging and possible rape by an ghost. When police when to investigate the scene of the assault there was a man found, but the body looked dried and shriveled. The only way to connect it to the attack was it was dressed exactly as the woman described. Finding identification in the man connected him with a string of other crimes. "Damn." He gathered his things, moving to find Finn.

Finn was relaxing in his room when Sheamus knocked. He moved to open the door, seeing the Irishman. "Oh...come in. I'll be headin' out soon for me workout."

Sheamus came in, looking slightly panicked. "I wantcha to read over something first. Wonder if it something we need worry bout or maybe something good." He pulled the tablet out and brought the article up to show him, handing it over.

Finn looked concerned as he took the tablet and read carefully. After a few minutes he looked at Sheamus. "Randy again?"

"I can't say for sure until I talk to 'im or John." Sheamus told him. "Would be me guess though. Just odd that both times the victim was reported as being a foul being themselves. Ye read it yeself. That fella was connected to a string of rapes and even a few murders."

Finn nodded. "That's thee only fact that be stopping me from immediate actions. Sounds like they saved that poor lass."

"Want me to talk to John at the show tonight?" Sheamus asked. "See if he knows either way...just so we know?"

"Aye." Finn nodded. "That be a good idea." He moved to gather his bag.

Sheamus nodded taking the tablet back. "But we still won't try to take 'im down unless there was truly an innocent hurt? He could have killed them both...but he saved 'er."

Finn nodded. "Exactly. Seems he did the world a favor."

"I be catchin ye later then." Sheamus told him before heading for the door. Finn nodded and got ready to leave himself.


	27. Chapter 27

(Hope you all enjoy the last update of the week and Battleground tomorrow.)

John tried to hold it together that evening at the show. Once again, Randy passed him without even a nod. It was as if what they shared had been only a dream. John noticed several looks of sympathy from his coworkers as they could see the way Randy was acting and most knew they were a couple. John had a match with Finn Balor. He wondered why the younger man seemed to watch him so intently in the ring. After the show, John walked to his private locker room.

Sheamus was already back in his street clothes when he saw John. "Hey, Fella." He waved at him.

John offered a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes. "Hey, Shea."

Sheamus looked a little concerned debating this but knew he had to do it. "Um...mind if I come bend ya ear a sec?"

"Sure." John gestured to his locker room and led the way. When they were inside, he closed the door with a sigh. "I take it you heard about Randy's second kill and you've come to threaten me." He looked a little defeated.

"Well, that saved the trouble of me asking...and threaten is nay thee right term." Sheamus tried to assure him. "Did ye know anythin of the guy he killed?"

"I know he was hurting a woman." John sighed. "It seems Wade has completely taken Randy from me..he is no longer happy to share." The pain could be seen in John's eyes. "Wade is using his...influence over Randy as his creator to keep us apart. Randy is confused because he feels drawn to us both...the creature in him lashed out. I followed him but couldn't stop it. He did the blood storm again. Afterward, the creature in Randy told me why he keeps killing...so to stop it I gave up. I let Wade have him. Ran took his things and left."

Sheamus face hardened some at John's words. "It's like I don't even know thee man no more." He sighed. "As for the man Randy attacked it seems the police has been looking for him for quite some time. Wanted for strings of nasty crimes. Not that we want to condone that Randy keep doing so….as long as it continues to be blights of humanity….we will look thee other way. I can nay speak thee same for others factions though."

"It won't happen again. At least I doubt it now that I'm out of Randy's life." John's voice cracked slightly. "Excuse me...I really should go." He didn't want to break in front of Sheamus.

"I am sorry, Fella...if ye need a shoulder...I'm sure ye can find me. Not like I be easy to miss." He patted John's shoulder with the hand without the ring and left the room. John sat alone in the locker room until he figured most had gone. He didn't want to run across Randy again or face the questions from friends. He finally left and made the silent drive back to his suite. Just as he reached the room, his phone rang.

John saw it was Taker. He answered the call as he closed the door, kicking off his shoes. "Hey, Sir."

"Hey, John...wish I had good news. Best I could get from him was he would think about it. While I seemed to have gained more of my humanity back as time passes it seems he is loosing his. He should know what you are feeling...what Randy is feeling."

John swallowed a lump in his throat. It didn't seem to him like Randy was feeling anything at all. There had been no sign of sadness in his eyes, just a cold detachment. "Well...guess just hope for the best." He heard himself say aloud.

"Okay, John...you ever need me call." Taker told him.

"I will. N-Night, Sir." John's tone faltered slightly. Taker hung up, not knowing anything else to offer the younger man.

John wondered if deep down Randy still loved him or if all they shared was forgotten. He spent the night alone.

A month passed by with no change. It seemed everywhere Wade was seen Randy was his constant shadow. The other wrestlers just assumed John and Randy had broken up and Randy was with Wade. John's heart had gone numb after weeks of pain. His body or more so the creature inside him longed to go back to his old player ways to sate the lust but Taker's orders held him back. One Thursday evening on his day off, John seemed to lose control. The creature drove him to go to Taker's place, seeking sweet release. He needed the pain...the burning pleasure. Taker was in the barn brushing Dante when he got a call there was an unknown car heading up the main drive. Taker stopped and moved outside and for the main house. He had already stopped three 'mysterious' fires in the last month and his son was in a car accident caused by 'faulty' brakes.

John parked and jumped from the car. His blue eyes glowed faintly in the evening slowed the run he was in when he sensed who it was. He closed his eyes, focusing on him. John ran at inhuman speed as he sensed Taker approaching. He stopped in front of the older man. His chest was heaving. "We need release." The voice was low and primal. "He doesn't want to burden you with requests but we require the pain...the pleasure. You gave us three outlets and two are gone. Our hand is exhausted. I wish to push him to jump someone...but he won't allow it."

Taker cocked his head, thinking. That was a request he gave to John as his pet, but was never given to the creature inside. He was quite surprised John's will over powered it. "Head for the cabin. I will be there shortly. I have a small matter to tend to." He then turned, heading for the house. John was gone in a second, the wind felt from his departure. Taker went to check on Gunner, making sure he would be okay for a few hours before he headed off to the cabin himself. He walked in and looked for where John was.

John stood in the cabin. He was already nude and his cock stood hard from his body. His eyes had a dark gleam of ravenous hunger to them. Taker looked and began to strip. His eyes trained on John as he did. "Get over the bench." John moved in a flash and leaned over the bench. For once his ass showed no signs of abuse from Randy's hand. Taker moved to remedy that situation by moving over to John, giving four hard swats on his bare hand across each cheek.

John gave a groan of pure pleasure. "Yes." The creature hissed. "He just wants to feel desired...used."

A heated sound passed Taker's lips, giving another round of swats. He then curled his hand, bringing forth his talon like nails to scratch over the tinted flesh.

John gave a growl at the feeling. Going without made it seem even more intense now. Taker moved behind John more, gripping both sides. "Tell me how much you want to get filled." He spoke slowly with a deep rumble.

"I want it so badly." The need was almost tangible in John's tone. "I remember how good it feels...the stretch from your big cock." Taker gave a deep rumbling growl again before he moved to grasp his cock with one hand, giving a slow stroke. He used his other hands to part John's cheeks slightly. He brushed the puckered skin with the head that was already slightly dripping. John moaned at the teasing feeling. "Please, Master...please." He pleaded. His tone sounded a little more human.

Taker moved his free hand near John's waist before working to push the head inside. He then snapped his hips with a heated snarl from the dry friction. John cried out but there was more lust behind it than pain. He gave a snarl as his body was stretched quickly. "Yeah….that's it." Taker moved both hands to John's waist, letting the nails bite. "Love this don't you...love being mine." Taker made the statement with a possessive growl.

The human side of John felt touched by the statement while the creature responded. "Yes...all yours now. I crave the feeling." He moaned at the biting pain from the nails.

"Mmm Yes...good...Good." Taker growled. He took hard fast thrusts to claim the smaller man. John felt his cock throb from going so long without. He groaned as he tried to hold off and enjoy the treat a little bit longer.

"Mmm Trying to be a good boy aren't you?" Taker commented.

"Yes, Master...trying." John groaned. His balls were drawn and tight and his cock leaking.

"You do lose it I'll still take my fill of you, Boy." Taker told him before moving his hands to John's shoulders, slowly dragging his nails down John's back.

"Y-Yes, Master...I know." John trembled and panted at the sensation.

"You like that thought, Boy. Being used...being pushed...being craved for." Taker almost growled.

"Yes, Master...more than you know." John said honestly. His inner muscles grew tight as he fought falling over the edge, not wanting to disappoint Taker.

"You have very good control, Boy." Taker praised before he leaned his head down, licking over the scratches to John's back. Deep heated sounds left his lips.

"Thank you, Sir." John moaned. It felt like it had been so long since he was used or even looked at with passion and desire.

"Almost there I think." Taker told John. "Go ahead, Boy. Let go for me."

John's body shook as he let go and just allowed his body to be swept up in the feelings. He gave a cry of bliss as he came, his member shooting all of his pent up release. It felt so good to him.

"Mmm yes...yes….Th-that's it." Taker moaned, continuing only a little longer before he finished himself. He moved his hands to support John as he pulled out.

John caught his breath before turning to face Taker. His eyes looked normal and apologetic. "I'm sorry if I came across pushy...I don't even remember the drive out here. It just kind of took over."

"It's fine...bound to happen. Think you are up to coming up to the house." Taker looked down. "Unless you wish to stay here alone."

"I'll come to the house...thank you." John told him quickly. "Being alone...is pretty much what I do every night." He moved for his clothing. What he didn't say was it almost drove him to madness knowing Randy was with Wade every evening. He learned to live with it but it never got any easier.

"Sorry...I...I just don't want to leave Gunner alone longer than needed." Taker told him.

"He okay?" John asked as he hurried to pull on his clothing over his dirty body.

Taker moved to dress as well. "He has some burns and a broken leg. He is managing on crutches. I still worry about him though."

"Fuck...I heard about the accident. Hope he gets better soon." John told him. "Randy hasn't killed anymore at least to draw more attention."

"Wonder how much is from him not getting stressed and how much is because of Wade's orders." Told him. "Well, ready?"

John's eyes looked sad at talk of Randy. He nodded. "Yes, Sir." He wondered if he would stop caring in time. Taker drove both men to the main house. "I'll show you a guest room with a shower...I am going to clean as well then check Gunner...then make us some food...okay, John?"

John nodded, giving a flash of dimples. "Sounds good. Thanks." Taker showed John the guest room then headed for the Master. He slowly looked around the space that now was feeling so empty. He then made his way into the master bath to shower quickly and get dressed. John likewise felt all alone as he showered. He was used to sharing with Randy after a play session. He tried to push down the ache in his chest that went far beyond love. Randy and Taker each held a part of him and it seemed except for a night here and there with his Master he was all alone. The ache brought tears to his eyes but he pushed the feelings back down and worked on finishing up so he could dress for dinner.

When John was done it was easy for him to trace the smells to the kitchen where Taker was working on some thick pork chops. John joined Taker, taking a seat at the table. "Smells good...need any help?" He asked.

"I think I have it covered...made three for you." Taker told him. It was a little while when a tapping like sound could be heard coming down a hall. Taker tried not to roll his eyes. "Told you to take it easy, Boy!" He called out.

"I can't stay in bed all the time, Pop." A voice came back almost as deep as Taker's. A tall man almost Taker's height but not as broadly built stood there in crutches. His right arm and face were bandaged and a cast was on his right leg. He had curly red hair and piercing green eyes.

"Oh….Hi." He nervously greeted John, seeing him.

"Gunner, I'm sure you know John from TV...John, this is my oldest Gunner." Taker spoke from the stove.

"Good to meet you." John offered the young man a friendly smile.

"Hey...didn't know Dad was having company." Gunner told him before moving to a chair to carefully sit, giving a hiss of pain as he did. "Glad to meet you though."

"Same...sorry to hear you were in an accident." John said with sympathy.

"I'll heal...it happens. Hey, could be worse right?" Gunner replied very optimistically. He smells the air. "Caught more boars, Pop?"

"That obvious?" Taker replied with a faint laugh.

"Good thing we know many ways to cook them." Gunner laughed.

"Smells delicious." John commented. "Mind cooking mine a little pink, S...Taker?"

"Of course, John...so many overcook pork nowadays." Taker commented. He pulled a few off and flipped a couple. "Still anti-carbs, John?"

"Yeah...I make exceptions once a week though." John told him. "Seems I can live on meat."

"No problem, thought I would offer." Taker moved to pull some roasted potatoes and corn from the oven, carrying them to the table. "Would you mind getting the tea and butter from the fridge, John?"

"Of course not." John moved to get the requested items. He carried the large pitcher of tea and butter to the table. He gave a faint hiss as he sat down again on his well-used ass.

"Sore from work, John?" Gunner asked, looking over.

John tried not to laugh. "Yeah...some guy almost twice my size pounded the hell out of me. I never tapped out though."

"Wow, good for you." Gunner commented. "Yes, I know things are planned...but I also know how hard it is." Taker smirked with his back to them as he began to plate the chops, brining Gunner his first. He then went back for his and John's.

John thanked Taker and dug in. He had learned to eat more normally. The meal ended a short time later and John offered to help clean up. "Thanks, John...give me time to help Gunner to bed."  
"Pop, I can handle myself." Gunner protested as he struggled to get up. "I'm not ten!"

"Don't care...you're still my boy and you're hurt." Taker told him back. "Come on now."

"Fine...Fine." Gunner rolled his eyes as he got up.

"If you didn't want to deal with me you would have moved out years ago." Taker laughed.

John chuckled and wished Gunner goodnight. He cleaned alone after Taker took his son to bed. His thoughts kept drifting to Randy as they did every evening. "What do you want from your Daddy, Babe?" John almost heard the deep baritone whisper. He pictured the steely blue eyes not glazed and empty but filled with love. He gave a sigh but finished up his chores.

Taker came back a few minutes later. "Thanks for the help, John...how soon do you need to head out?"

John swallowed hard. He wondered if Taker wanted him to go. "I can head out now if you like. You know I'm always busy. Back to work tomorrow."

"It's fine either way, John. I am not rushing you out. Just wondered." Taker tried to calm John down.

John wondered how sleeping alone in the guest bed would be any different than the hotel and he dared not ask Taker to share in the main house. "Guess I'll head back." He said quietly. "Thanks for everything. I needed it."

"If you're sure...okay." Taker told him somberly. "Guess I'll walk you to your car."

John's shoulders slumped at the thought of another night alone. He walked outside into the cool night air. He paused next to the car. "May I...have permission to...play with someone on the road if the need arises?" He kept his head lowered to hide the tears wanting to wet his eyes. "The other part grows hungry...and constantly pushes me."

Taker drew a deep breath, giving a sigh. "Company people only...and of course willing only." Taker told him firmly. "Illness wise you can still catch things...I think."

"It...won't be a lot." John almost whispered. He paused as if fighting a break down. "How do you live...when both parts of you are far away and not feel dead?" He asked, still looking down.

"It's hard." Taker replied, without thinking.

John felt himself start to cry and was embarrassed. He gave Taker a pat on the shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered and moved for the car.

"You sure you don't have time to spend the night?" Taker called out.

John turned and slowly made his way back. "I have time...just didn't want to put you out." He admitted.

"Nonsense...there is plenty of room. Come on." Taker put a hand on John's shoulder, giving a faint squeeze, leading him back inside. John let Taker lead him back into the house. There was something comforting being near the older man. Taker led them to the bedroom he took John to before. "This should work." He told him.

John nodded. He just felt so tired in every way. He began stripping down to his boxers. "Night, Sir."

"There is room for us both...if you wish me to stay." Taker told him, wondering if John did not take note of the large bed.

John looked up in total surprise. "You're not worried about Gunner seeing us?"

"He can't get up the steps currently." Taker told him.

John nodded. "I'd love it then." He left on his boxers and moved to get in the bed. "I'm not going to lie...I've been so lonely."

"I understand." Taker stripped to his briefs before cutting the light and joining John.

John moved close to Taker in the dark. "Have you seen Michelle since she left?" He asked.

"No...talk to her about once a week." Taker tried not to sigh. "Things have grown strained with her."

"You must miss her." John whispered. "It's hard for me...seeing Randy every day. Forget lovers he won't even offer a smile as a friend. Sometimes I think everything we shared was a lie."

"Yeah, I do." Taker replied. "Wade must really have him under deep somehow if it is even affecting him at the arenas. Doesn't it seem to be affecting his work?"

"Nope. He's always professional...as good in the ring as always." John whispered. "But every time he passes me it's like I'm a stranger...everyone jokingly calls him Wade's shadow. It's like our connection is nothing to him."

"Doesn't make sense...I never heard of a wall between maker and the one they call...until it is the creation that is strong enough to break it." Taker told him. He moved an arm to wrap it under John's head.

"Maybe Randy never really cared...maybe he only craved the pain he could give me." John whispered. "The last few times we were together he craved being a bottom. I guess my use to him wore out."

"Do you honestly believe that...or is that just your excuse to try to ease the pain? A pain you actually don't want?" Taker asked him.

John grew silent for a few long minutes. He saw the love in Randy's eyes. "You know me so well...too well...this pain wants to consume me every day."

"I guess whatever is needed for you to function." Taker told John. "Sometimes we need the dark of the lies to shield from the bright light of the truth."

"I turned to be with Randy...to be connected to him. At times it feels like a sick joke." John replied.

"I understand that." Taker told him. "I am sorry you are carrying this burden now."

John shifted until he was laying his head near Taker's chest. "Please...hold me? I'm not trying to take the place of your wife. I just need the closeness before another week alone."

"Sure." Taker wrappered that arm that was under John around him. He shifted to lay down. "Night, John."

"Night , Master." John's eyes closed to rest. He did not bother setting an alarm as his body always woke him up on time anymore.

The guys were resting when there was a crash downstairs. It was faint as the door was closed. Taker stirred slightly. A second crash was heard louder than the first. The sound caused Taker to sit up, surveying the area. John was up in a flash. His eyes glowed as the adrenaline brought out his primal side. "Was that Gunner?"

"Possible...though he knows better. I'll go check on him." Taker moved to slip his jeans on to go check. He moved for the door, coughing when he opened it. Smoke began to fill the room. "GUNNER!" He bellowed before running into the hallway.

With inhuman speed John flew into the hallway with Taker. He ran behind the older man, coughing in the thick smoke.

Taker got downstairs to see more smoke as well as flames from the front room. "Out the back." He yelled at John as he headed for the room where Gunner was resting. John listened to Taker and flew out to the back door, He knew Taker would make sure he got out okay. He made it into the cool night air, bending over, gasping for breath. The smell of smoke wanted to fill his mouth.

As John tried to get his bearings he heard shouting. "There's one!" Between the moonlight and the fire John could see three forms moving toward him. At least two of them have swords in their hands. John felt imminent danger and his primal side took over. His nails grew to long talons and his eyes began to glow in the darkness. He let out a loud howl. "Keep an eye for the head." One yelled as one of the swordsmen headed for John. He was dressed in black and was hooded. He had the sword raised to swing as he headed for John.

"Foolish one!" John yelled at the man. It was a combination of his own voice and the demon within. He felt an adrenaline rush such as he never had before. He was protecting himself and his Master. John waited until the man almost reached him and moved to easily dodge the swing of the sword. He stepped back quickly with inhuman speed. "Last chance..leave or die."

The man turned to look. "Foul fiend." He turned to raised the blade again. By that time Taker managed to get out of the house, coughing holding Gunner wrapped in a wet blanket. He knelt to set him down then moved just in time to avoid a blade himself. He quickly turned with a snarl.

John closed his eyes, letting the rage control him. He became a large swirl of gray smoke hovering in the air. His attacker was swept up into the cloud much like the man Randy had killed had been. Taker was working on defending himself and Gunner from the two attackers. Headlights were seen on the road heading their way. The two men attacking Taker looked and scattered. The man in the cloud gave a scream of pure agony. The sword he had been holding clattered to the ground as the cloud took on a pink hue even at night. The dried shell of the attacker fell to the ground next, the features hidden by the dark clothing.

Taker was almost shocked himself. "Scatter." He yelled towards John, seeing the vehicles approaching and men yelling. Taker knew it was his own workers. Someone must have spotted the flames from the bunkhouse. He hoped John heard him...and also John would not get sick from the attacker's blood. It seemed John and Randy were rare cases so it was hard to say how either would react in different situations.

The mist that held John's essence moved away from the scene down to the cabin where they always played. His body reappeared and he fell to the ground, trying to catch his bearings. His heart pounded and he gave shallow gasps. The feeling of the blood storm had been so intense. All he had known was the desire to protect.

Workers moved toward Taker and Gunner. Emergency personnel had been called but Taker knew they wouldn't arrive in time for the house. He moved to help Gunner farther from the building and with the staff got him moved to the guest house. He just sat there, feeling a swirl of emotions. Sadness, anger, worry.

"Pop...wh-where's John? Did he head out before?" Gunner asked from the couch he was laying on. His face was still dotted with soot.

"No...but I saw him get out son. I-I'll go search the ground for him once i see you're taken care of." Taker told him.

"One of the guys outside can watch me, Pop...go find him." Gunner told him with a cough.

"You sure?"  
"Yeah, Pop...I'm sure."  
"Okay...I'll tell them to make sure to tell me what hospital they take you to." Taker got up. "Oh, and by the way I am calling your mother in the morning. You are leaving this place."

"Come on, Pop...no." The younger man protested.  
"Yes, Gunner...I know you are an adult...but you're still my boy and this is the second time you could have been killed over this mess." Taker told him firmly. Gunner sighed but didn't reply. Taker shook his head before heading outside to talk to one of his guys. One of them headed inside to keep Gunner company while Taker took one of the trucks to look for John.

John was kneeling in front of the cabin when Taker pulled up. He looked almost confused, the earlier fierceness gone from his face. Taker moved by his side. The normally stoic man actually looked worried. "You okay, John?" He placed a hand on John's shoulder, lowering to one knee by him.

"Yeah...just feel a little odd." John said lowly. "Sorry I killed...I gave the man warning and he attacked me twice."

"I'm not blaming you...just warning you some hunters are blessed in some way that their blood can make some of us sick...also the fact you drew the sword he had up as well. If their metal touches our flesh it can scorch us." Taker told him.

"I don't know what happened...I just felt the rage...they were trying to kill me...kill you." John doubled over. He vomited something that looked like black liquid and smelled like sulfur. The rancid smell filled the night air as his chest heaved.

Taker moved to steady John. "Let's get you inside to clean up...I guess you are still affected...just delayed." Taker stood up to move to try to get the door opened without his key, having a special trigger for the door to open it. He then moved back to John's side.

John stood, still bent over some. "D-Did they know I was going to do that? I f-feel like I've been given poison and it's eating me up inside." His body trembled.

"He must have been a blessed one." Taker told John as he tried to steady him and head inside. "Their blood is like poison...and you took in all he had. Be glad you're not dead." He moved John to the bed in the main room.

"T-There's still time for that." John joked dryly. A moment passed and he gave a cry of pain. His face was pale and drawn.

"I don't want to hear that." Taker told him. He moved to the storage room, retrieving a large bucket. "Here, use this...let your body try to purge it out."

John took the bucket. He leaned over it and gagged several times before vomiting more of the filthy substance. It seemed he vomited for several long minutes before he collapsed back on the bed, feeling weak. "G-Gunner okay?"

"Should be...he's being taken to the hospital to get checked over." Taker told John. He moved to take the bucket and went to the bathroom to empty and clean it before bringing it back to John. "I told him I am sending him to his mother as soon as I get a hold of her."

"Good." John said with conviction. "This is nothing to play with. The guy charged me with a fucking sword. Who knows what they would do to a guy like Gunner."

"I know...He is thick skulled...good kid. This isn't his fight though." Taker told him. His tone was almost numb. Was it just how the older man was or was he hiding how he was feeling?

"Guess Shea will stop begging me to let his group purge me." John said dryly. "He'll see me as a damned one now but I don't give a fuck."

"Not like you had a choice...it was that or run...well, you could have clawed them...just so you know from now on if you think you can out fight them….do that without biting." Taker told him.

John nodded his understanding. "I feel a little bit better. We need to call Wade. Tell them to be careful. I may hate the guy but I don't wish death on him...or Randy."

Taker nodded. "Yeah...Who knows how far their reach goes." He looked at them both. "Fuck, no phones."

"Guess I got caught with my pants off." John tried to joke.

"Yeah...maybe just a little." Taker gave a weak chuckle, having a little break to the stress. "Was your phone in your clothing or in your rental?"

"My rental." John said simply. He grew serious a moment. "I'm so thankful you're okay, Sir. When I heard them say to watch for you I was so fucking scared they would take you out. I think it's what spurred the rage for the blood storm. I've never felt anything like it. It's like being inside your own personal tornado...power...rage."

"I wouldn't know that part...and yes...good thing my guys showed up when they did. If you feel strong enough I can drive you to your rental...get your phone and some clothing then take you to the guest house to get dressed and place that call." Taker thought out loud.

John nodded and slowly stood. "I think I'm okay now. Just needed that out of my system."

"As I said could have been worse." Taker told John before heading for his jeep.

They made the drive to John's rental and then the guest house. Once John had dressed and was situated he looked at Taker. "Do you know Wade's number? He's not exactly my best buddy."

"I think so." Taker replied. He tried not to show how broken he felt driving to the main house while the smell of the fire filled the air thickly. The house was nothing but a burned shell still being dosed by the fire crew. When they reached the guest house Gunner was already gone.

John rested a hand on Taker's shoulder. "I'm so sorry about your house." He said honestly. "I guess I was so worried over our well being I didn't think about how horrible this must be for you." Just like how Taker seemed able to read the younger man like a book, John seemed to be able to do the same at times.

"They're just possessions." Taker told John while trying to remind and convince himself. He moved to get a piece of paper and wrote down what he thought was the phone number, handing it to John.

"It was still your home." John reminded him. He looked at the number and placed the call. He tried not to feel butterflies as he had not spoken to Wade in a month or so.

There was no answer for quite some time. Just before John felt it would go to voicemail there was a reply. "Hello? Whoever this is it better be good." Answered a groggy sounding Wade.

"It's John...Cena." John said, feeling awkward. "I'm at Taker's place. We wanted to give you a head's up to watch your back. That group that's been messing with Taker...they just burnt his house to the ground. They tried to attack us with swords. It was bad."

"Bloody Hell." Wade exclaimed. "Yeah, will do. He okay?"

"Yeah...just shaken up." John told him. "Gunner is going to go stay with his mom. He was injured in a car accident that we think they had a hand in." John figured he had nothing to hide from Wade since he now had Randy anyway. "I did a blood storm on one of the guys. The other two ran when Taker's hands came to help."

"I see...so the others weren't there?" Wade asked. He glanced at the sleeping Randy at John's confession. Now he had another one to worry about.

"They left to be safer awhile back." John told him. "Taker was worried for their safety."

"Understandable." Wade relied simply. "Things have been quiet here...I will try to watch though."

John paused a moment before speaking again. "How is Randy doing?" He asked thickly.

"Good...sleeping." Wade told him.

John's heart clenched at the thought of Randy sleeping with Wade. It was like a physical punch to the gut. "Good." He forced out. "Well, that's all I needed."

"Thanks for the heads up...night." Wade then hung up. John's hand clenched after he ended the call. He realized his background was still a picture of Randy. He hurried to shut off the screen until it faded into blackness. Would he always feel dead inside?

"Did you have time for more rest?" Taker asked, seeing John just standing there.

John shook his head. "I should go. Wade said thanks for the head's up. Randy was sleeping." He wanted to bury himself in his work, Maybe hit the gym as soon as it opened.

Taker nodded. "I guess I should see if I can track some clothing down...get a new phone...check Gunner." He spoke almost in a daze.

"You need anything don't hesitate to call." John told him. "Most evenings I'm just sitting alone in my suite anyway."

"Thanks, John." Taker told he before he slowly stood up. "Guess I'll take you back to your rental."

John nodded and followed Taker. When they reached his rental the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. John moved to give Taker a hug, "Thanks for everything." He said softly.

"No..thank you. Later, John." Taker told him.

John had no idea why he did it but he actually raised his head to offer a soft kiss to Taker's cheek. He gave a smile and then walked to climb into his rental for the drive back to his suite. Taker looked as John left before a hand moved to his cheek and he headed inside the guest house. He went to search to see if he may have left any clothing there when he would have a falling out with the wife. He knew he had a full day ahead of him and a lot of questions he had to try to answer. Like any bad news by the time John reached the hotel word was flooding the internet about the fire on Taker's property. Information was still very sketchy on much of the details.


	28. Chapter 28

(Hope you all enjoy. Early update since I was rained in all day with nothing to do. I might do a second update tomorrow as well. I want to wish a happy birthday this week to my co writer Jade Rose. She is the best wife, Dom, friend, and person I know. Love you, Mommy.) Rose

John knew that it was only a matter of time before Sheamus would come to see him. Sure enough, that evening there was a knock on his suite and the Irishman stood at the door. John stepped back, giving a dry smile. "Come on in. I've been expecting you."

Sheamus had a concerned look on his face. "I would have tracked ye down sooner but I had a busy day." He told John, moving past him. "I'm sure ye heard of Taker's place burnin' down. Do ye know if he be okay? Seems no one can find anythin."

"Okay is a relative thing." John said as he shut the door behind him. "Physically yes...but his son was injured by that group. He had to send his entire family away. I was there spending the night. They burned his house to the ground. When we ran outside to escape the smoke they attacked us with swords." John gave a humorless laugh. "And you guys call us the monsters."

Sheamus shook his head. "Please don't be painting all of us with thee same brush. I am sure ye seen over the last month or so I am nay like thee ones doing these thins. If I was Randy and Wade would both be….removed. Also Taker's son...he is human aye? I would not harm a human if it could be avoided."

John gave a snort. "You can add me to the list. I killed one of them with a blood storm. I warned the bastard twice and he kept attacking me."

Sheamus' face fell, dipping his head. "I am sorry, John." He whispered, feeling a lump in his throat. "I do understand...was a matter of self defence." He then lifted his head, looking at John faintly puzzled then brushed the thought away.

"Made me sick as hell. Their blood was blessed." John told him. His defensive stance softened at how kind Sheamus was being to him.

Sheamus nodded, realizing John picked up on the look he gave him. "I see...there are some that have gone through such a ritual. They see it as a form of protection in an attack...and prevention of becoming damned themselves."

"I think their actions damn them enough. " John said. He moved to sit down. "I went to go see Taker. It had been a month since I got any real sexual release and my primal side needs it to thrive. I miss Randy so much it hurts."

Sheamus gave another sigh. "Aye...I seen and heard that me words to Wade have fallen on deaf ears." He responded sadly. His eyes and face showed how down the large Irishman was feeling. He had not graced Wade or his bed since they talked about a month ago. It just felt wrong now.

"Gets lonely...sitting here every night." John admitted. "Taker saw my need and gave me permission to play with others as long as it's in the company and willing. I know it won't be the same but I guess it fills a need."

"He gave ye permission?" Sheamus almost whispered then gave a faint cough. He swallowed a lump that wanted to form in his throat.

"Yeah." John took Sheamus' reaction to mean he was shocked by his actions. "It doesn't mean I love Randy any less...I just have needs."

"I...I understand that." Sheamus tried to assure him. He had a brief flash of the one time the two of them talked. When John made a comment about his pale cock. Suddenly, the large man's shirt collar felt a little restrictive.

John figured Sheamus would be disgusted by him now that he was a damned one. "So, if you know any company guys that like to give it rough let them know I'm in need." He said, half joking. "I like a little pain with my pleasure."

Sheamus slowly licked his lips before lifting his eyes toward where John was sitting. "If...if ye ever be needing it...I could help scratch that itch for ya." He spoke almost hesitantly.

"Really? You're not disgusted?" John looked shocked.

Sheamus gave a faint chuckle. "I had been sharing Wade's bed at times until about month ago...how ye be different? Just warn ye...no trying to claw me up now."

"I...like to be the one roughed and clawed up...I'm a bottom and a bit of a masochist." John admitted.

Sheamus shifted faintly. "Well, that makes thins a lil easier on me part." Sheamus told him, allowing his eyes to roam over John a little more. "I'm...I'm sure Taker handled ye last night though...or were ye sadly interrupted?"

"He got me off." John moved to stand and lower his shorts, showing Sheamus the lingering marks on his round cheeks. "How you feel about...bondage at times?"

"It has its place." Sheamus replied as his eyes roamed over John's ass. Something was causing his blood to heat, making him feel flush and his cock begin to twitch.

John raised his shorts again. He sniffed the air, as if taking in something. "I was going to say wait until tomorrow but I sense your arousal. It's been awhile for you." He said in a seductive tone.

Sheamus blushed, his eyes shooting to John's face. "Ye...Ye can...um...sense that?" He gave a shaky breath. "I think almost as long as it was for ye before last eve."

John nodded as he stepped back some. He gave a dimpled smirk. "Come and get me then...use me for your pleasure...if you have the balls. I only submit easily to Taker."

"Oh, fook." Sheamus almost panted before he went to move for John. He liked a good game as much as anyone else. He then stopped. "Um...ye have lube around?"

John nodded. He moved to his travel bag and pulled out a tube of lube. He moved to toss it down near Sheamus on a table. "You're a big guy...just the kind of sexy brute I love."

"Good. I been needing something for a while." Sheamus licked his lips. He knew at some point he would get John so he went to strip right away.

John's face twitched as he fought the creature who sensed danger with Sheamus. "I'm not stripping...you do it." He said in a husky tone. "If you catch me."

Shemaus was actually even pre slicking his cock. "Well, two rules then...sorta one. Ye need to dial ye abilities to more normal levels. I know I can't match ye full speed and possibly strength. Oh yeah." He reached down, removing his ring, setting it on the table. "I know ye like pain...but nay know if ye would have liked that kind."

John's eyes flashed but he gave a nod. "I can do that." He looked at Sheamus' pale cock that was on display for him.

"Admiring thee view, Fella?" Sheamus smirked.

"It is a nice sight." John growled. "You don't disappoint."

"Good." Sheamus commented before he moved to try to pounce at John like one would when trying to catch a rabbit.

John pounced out of the way but not at full speed. "You gonna spank me for playing hard to get?" He asked playfully.

"Cheeky thin I see." Sheamus almost laughed as he tried to move for John again. John dodged Sheamus a few more times until he purposely let the Irishman grab him from behind. The sexual tension was thick in the hotel room. "AH...gotcha now." Sheamus told John near his ear. He wrapped one arm around John's body as the other dipped over John's shorts. John's head went back until it rested against Sheamus' chest. He gave a quiet moan as the Irishman's hand brushed near his hardening cock.

"Ye as wanting as I be, Fella." Sheamus stated, giving a squeeze of John's bulge.

"I'm always horny as fuck." John growled out. "It goes without saying for anyone man enough to take me."

"Now I caught ye...will ye stand still long enough for me to strip ye?" Sheamus asked with another squeeze.

"What if I don't?" John asked with a hint of defiance. The creature was strong and did not bow easily.

"Then ye won't be getting the taste ye been wanting...I like these games but I can only play them for so long." Sheamus told him as he took the hand from around John's chest and moved it between then and down John's shorts to his ass with another squeeze.

John sighed. He was so used to Randy who took his resistance as more of a turn on to practically ravage him. "Okay...I'll let you strip me." He stayed still so that Sheamus could work.

Sheamus moved his hands to first remove John's shirt then lower his shorts. He moved around John, his eyes raking over him until he stopped at his face. "What is it?" His chest heaved slightly as he was heated, his cock showed that as well.

John could not tell Sheamus he did not measure up to Randy. How could he? Randy was a powerful creature who thrived on giving out pain. "Nothing...take me." He replied quickly. John had needs even if it was not the same. The lustful creature inside him wanted to be fed.

Sheamus was unsure to believe him or not. "As ye be wishin." He moved to take a hold of John and head for the bed. "Ye asked about restrains...ye have any spare ties?"

"Yeah." John nodded. "I always keep a few in a small travel bag."

"Get 'em for me." Sheamus told him, having a feeling John didn't want to be asked nicely.

John moved to the bag and opened it to look. "How many do you need?"

Sheamus gave a hum as he thought. "Ye have four?"

"Yeah." John found four silk ties that he could replace if they were damaged and walked to hand them to the Irishman. "You ever use restraints before for sex?"

Sheamus may have blushed slightly as he took them. "A few times." He took one, placing it over John's eyes and trying to behind his head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it." John said bluntly. He shuddered as his sight was taken from him. It heightened his other senses. "Taker and Randy tied me up all the time. Taker has a full bondage cabin."

"Guess just because I was on thee receiving end a few times...and other times I...I guess ye could call it a safety measure." Sheamus tried not to sigh. He took John's arm, leading him to the bed. "Gonna place ye on ye back." John did not question the safety measure comment as he heard the sadness in Sheamus' voice. He moved to climb on the bed and laid carefully on his back. Sheamus took two more ties and tied each of John's wrists on the top of the headboard. "There we go….comfy?" He asked trying to joke to lighten his own mood.

John's cock twitched as he gave a light tug. "I like feeling helpless...such a turn on." He growled.

"Nice to know." Sheamus panted slightly. He grasped John's hardened cock with his hand, giving a firm squeeze. "Now for thee last one." He took the last tie using it to wrap up John's cock like a ribbon.

John groaned at the feeling. "You know...I've been trained in a cock cage. I had to even wear it wrestling." John admitted with a moan.

"Sounds interesting." Sheamus stated. He then looked at his own member. "Damn...I think me be needing to reapply after all that chasin." He moved for the tube of lube.

John grunted as he tested the restraints. He wanted to put on a real show for the Irishman. "Who needs lube?"

"I do if I nay be wishing me willy as red as an apple." Sheamus replied.

"Okay." John agreed. He was starting to feel antsy. He wanted the burning pain Taker and Randy gave him. The pain to his ass, back, cock, or anywhere else they could abuse and make him love it. The creature began to get impatient. "Hurt me." He growled out, his voice changing slightly.

Sheamus' breath hitched in his throat. He prayed the bed wouldn't be destroyed by this thing...or the ties ripped. "How bad do ye think ye can handle it?" He couldn't believe he was contemplating what he was.

"As bad as you can give it." John said with conviction. "I've had a cat o nine tails taken to my back and cried for more."

Sheamus drew a deep breath before he moved for his ring, slipping it back on. "If it be too intense ye tell me."

"No such thing." John said darkly.

"Fook." Sheamus exclaimed as he moved towards the bed. He took John's leg to move it to get between them. He looked and debated a moment before he took his right hand with the ring and pressed it against John's hip. Even if there was no sound from it that was a feeling of searing white metal touching the flesh.

John let out a loud roar mixed with a scream as he thrashed. Every pain and pleasure sensor in his body went crazy. "What the fuck is that?"

Sheamus pulled his hand away his chest heaved. "Tis a special metal thee groups use...thee swords ye mentioned were most likely made of thee same." He licked his lips. "Too much?"

"It's the most intense pain I've ever felt." John growled. "Cover my mouth and give it to me again. No need to have cops called."

"Damn, Fella… how but me start taking ye first?" Sheamus commented, seeing John was really still turned on from this.

"Okay...try to hurry." John almost moaned out. His cock leaked from the sensation.

Sheamus took his cock with the right hand while positioning John with the left to line himself up and begin to push in. "Damn, ye like a vice already."

"What can I say...that was pure heaven." John grunted. Somehow not being able to see made it all more exciting.

Sheamus continued to push until he was fully seated. "Fook...feels good though." He moaned. He took a few long strokes, giving faint moans. He moved so he could lean over John to cover his mouth with his left hand. John moaned behind the Irishman's hand. It was all so exciting to him. After a few minutes Sheamus moved his right hand to grab the back of John's thigh, letting the ring hit the skin on the upper part of the thigh also letting him push the leg back to give him a harder thrust. John gave a muffled cry behind Sheamus' hand. His muscles gave Sheamus' cock a squeeze as they contracted. "Oh damn." Sheamus exclaimed he moved his ring finger enough to break contact for a few moments as he continued to fuck John. After a minute or so without the searing pain Sheamus let his finger make contact with John's skin again.

John's eyes rolled back under the blindfold as he tensed again. His cock ready to explode from the feeling.

Sheamus moaned at the vise like feeling. "Me god, Fella….ye really do get ye blood going from this." He moved his finger to release the sensation again. John's body trembled as he gave growls of heated lust. He felt so close already. "More?" Sheamus asked, something almost taunting in his tone as he gave a few snaps of his hips. John gave a nod with a heated snarl. His hands were clenched tight in the restraints.

Sheamus moved his hand slightly lower so not to hit the exact same spot before letting it touch again. The same time he began to move harder and faster to work past the tightening walls. "Fook, ye feel so good." Sheamus didn't know if it was from how long he had been without or the difference from his other times with people but John just felt so good that he could feel his cock pulsing wanting to go over the edge.

John's body could take no more and he came hard and fast. His cock almost exploded around the tie, coating it with his release. "Hot damn." Sheamus exclaim as he moved the ring finger away and his hand from John's mouth. "Ye want me to fill ye or on ye?" He panted heavily.

"On me." John panted. It didn't seem as intimate that way. Sheamus took his hand to lift the blindfold off John's eyes before he pulled out and grasped his cock in his hand to begin jerk himself. Deep, throaty moans left his lips as his head tilted back. "Fuck, that's a nice sight." John exclaimed in a more normal tone. The creature had been sated by the pain.

Sheamus' chest heaved as he moaned before he finally cried out as he came, rope like streams leaving his manhood to hit John's abs and chest. "I so needed that." He panted as he moved his head to look at John. "Let me free ye before ye begin to lose circulation." He slowly moved from the bed and began to untie John's wrists.

"I...I needed it too. Call me anytime you get the itch." John admitted as he was freed.

"Sure thin." Sheamus chuckled. He removed his ring before trying to free John's cock. "Ye mind if I use ye shower before I go?"

"Of course not. Help yourself." John told him. When Sheamus disappeared into the bathroom John looked around the empty suite as he cleaned up. The sex had been great, mind blowing even. But it lacked the closeness afterward he had shared with Randy. He wondered if his ex boyfriend ever gave him a thought when he laid in bed at night.

Sheamus came back and dressed picking up his ring, slipping it on. To the untrained eye it looked like a steel band with a white stone embedded into the top of it. "Thanks again, John." Sheamus told him. He stifled a faint yawn. "Sorry bout that."

"It's fine. Guess I wore you out." John smiled. "You can go if you need to rest."

"Aye...need to make a stop before I hit thee hay." Sheamus chuckled. "Night, Fella." He waved, heading for the door.

"Night." John echoed. He moved to shower off the effects of his fun. As he was dressing for bed, he pulled out a shirt that belonged to Randy that had somehow ended up in his bag. He lifted the cloth to his nose, breathing in the comforting scent of Randy's cologne. It was one of Randy's favorite shirts to relax in. John pulled the shirt on along with a clean pair of boxers. At least he could go to sleep tonight smelling the younger man again.

Sheamus made the walk to Finn's room. He pulled out his phone, seeing the time. He wondered if he should wait until morning. The smaller man could have been asleep already for all he knew. Finn was awake when he heard a sound outside his door. He walked to open the door to check it out and saw Sheamus there. "Everythin' okay, Fella?"

Sheamus lifted his head to look. "Aye...I just wanted to let ye know what i found of thee fire...but I didn't want to wake ye this late."

Finn ushered him inside, closing the door. "It be fine. I was nay resting."

Sheamus walked in looking. "Restless night?"

"Aye...I get so wound up at times." Finn admitted. "What did ye hear of thee fire?"

Sheamus sighed as he moved to sit. "It is the same group from that area. They firebombed the main house. John was there visiting." He ran a hand through his hair that was still wet. "Taker's one boy was injured...rest of his family already left the property. Thee place burned down."

"Fuck!" Finn exclaimed, looking. "I take it John and Taker be fine?"

"That's me understanding of it. John didn't say anythin' of Taker being hurt in the attack. But there were men that tried to attack them when they got out of thee house." Sheamus told him.

Finn felt a feeling of dread. "What happened to those fellas?" He had a feeling he already knew.

"One was killed…." Sheamus paused know Finn would not be happy by this news. "By John….he...um, he can also summon a blood storm." He bit his lower lip. "He swears he gave thee fella a chance to stop." He huffed out a breath. "On top of that...it was a blessed one like I am...made John very sick. Of what I know of blood storms I am surprised it didn't kill him."

Finn looked shocked then sighed. "I don't know how to take thee news. John seems like an honest person...but even misled he killed one of our own. There is nay goin' back for him now."

"I know there isn't. I know ye nay be wantin to hear that. That is what he told me though. He is a good fella...just led down a bad path. As stated before though...his creature be more of lust then blood...he could have fled. I believe him when he said it was in defence of Taker and his son." Sheamus told him. "What we have heard recently of that faction ye and I both would be considered dead to them. Ye for thee fact ye were once cursed and myself for my past dealings with Wade."

"I know...I know." Finn sighed. "It seems lately thee lines of black and white be fading to grey. It used to all be so clear but now I'm seeing good and evil on both ends. At least Randy hasn't killed again."

"Yeah, as far as we be aware of." Sheamus told him

Finn looked distracted. "I see ye made up with Wade. Ye forgive him for Randy?"

"Um...nay…"Sheamus looked a little uncomfortable. "Was John." He almost whispered.

Finn almost did a double take. "John? I thought ye said his Master put limits on him?"

"Um...he said they removed them...because he didn't have Randy on thee road anymore to feed the being's hunger. Then thee fact I have not had a good release in nearly a month." Sheamus pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Simmer down. I will nay judge ye. It be no different than Wade." Finn told him. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. "Just to satisfy me curiosity...how was he?"

Sheamus raised a brow, looking. "Why would ye care? Ye thought me being with a damned one was foul."

Finn gave a cough. "Just...um, rememberin' our talk about John before. I was curious that's all." He turned away to busy himself, getting ready for bed.

Sheamus snickered faintly. "Ye still thinking of maybe giving a tap if I tell ye he's good?"

"I...I nay know. I'd have to think on it." Finn admitted as he turned to look. "Just so he knows I nay play thee part of a bottom though. I nay care how strong he may be."

"He likes being bottom...but so ye know even willing he likes to play hard to get. I had to chase 'im a bit." Sheamus laughed. "Oh and he likes...almost craves pain. Ye needn't hold back ye traits."

"Chase 'em?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit extreme if he be willing?"

"I guess...but I nay mind. I did have to ask him to tone his ability of speed and strength to more...mortal levels. Oh...he also likes being restrained." Sheamus replied.

Finn's eyes did light up at the mention of restraints. "He tell ye that?"

"Aye...I even used a few of his ties tonight. I was glad he didn't rip them...or thee headboard off thee wall. He likes to put on a good show...but had enough restraint to not damage anything or himself." Sheamus told him.

Finn suddenly felt a little warm as he tried not to get a visual of John tied in a bed. "I see...how much pain does he like?"

"A lot." Sheamus stated firmly. "Placed me ring flush to his flesh a good amount of times. He said twas intense...but wanted it again."

"Fuck!" Finn exclaimed. "That's thee biggest masochist I've ever heard of." Suddenly his clothing felt too tight and restrictive. John not only looked like his ideal man but he loved pain, restraints, and was a bottom. It was very appealing.

"I know...I had removed me ring to start...I forget exactly what he said that debated me putting it back on." Sheamus told him. "I had always done it out of habit because of Wade."

Finn looked deep in thought and then nodded. "Well, thanks. Anythin' else ye needed?"

"Um...no. Just thought ye be wanting thee update." Sheamus moved to leave. "Enjoy ye rest. I be seeing ya tomorrow."

Finn nodded. "Aye. See ye, Fella." After Sheamus left Finn was alone with his swirling thoughts. Things used to be so clear, so easy. Now, many issues were grey areas and it scared him. A part of him wanted to play with John and that scared him. He tried to catch some sleep before another busy day.


	29. Chapter 29

Another month passed almost normally for John. Thankfully, no more actions were done by the group in Texas although they all remained on the lookout. John loved Randy and always would but he forced himself not to obsess over it. He played with Sheamus a few times and went to see Taker every chance he got. Randy continued to look at him as though he were a stranger on the street. It hurt the older man deeply that they did not even have a friendship when they technically never even broke up. The need for closure between them was never met. One day they had been lovers and the next strangers. John felt the ache of being apart from his second creator but dealt the best he could. There was no other choice for him.

One day Wade got into an altercation with one of the assistants backstage. On threat of termination he pleaded his innocence in the matter. Things were settled for now with a suspension. He was furious but had no other course of action. That night, Wade left the road and Randy was laying in the bed of the room alone. He groaned, feeling his head pounding. "What the fuck?" He whispered to himself as he slowly sat up, looking around. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. It was like he remembered everything yet at the same time nothing.

His mind felt like he was trapped within a bad dream. A bad dream orchestrated by Wade and it made his blood boil with rage. He took a deep breath though. He had to calm himself or lash out in a bad way. He moved for his phone. Could he mend the damage Wade had caused? He was glad his job was not lost in this mess. Now he just had to hope something else was not lost as well. His hands wanted to shake as he scrolled his phone. Should he call or text? Maybe he should just track John to his room. There were so many options.

Meanwhile, John sat alone in his suite watching a movie on TV. He had gotten used to the quiet after two months away from Randy. He was sitting in bed in his boxers and a t-shirt. Randy sat the phone down, closing his eyes. Tears wanted to fill them as he tried to focus on John. Did Wade break that bond? Did he break that connection? He tried to see if he could draw John to him. As John laid in bed he suddenly began to feel a pull to Randy. "No...he doesn't want me around." He spoke to himself out loud. The pulling grew so strong tears filled his eyes but he refused to go to Wade's room and beg to see Randy. It would only cause issues for them all.

After a time Randy stopped. He sighed as he picked up his phone, sending a message not trusting his voice. #Johnny?#

John heard his phone go off and looked at the message. His heart wanted to pound at the single word. He did not know how to feel as he responded. #Randy?#

#Yeah really me. I think for the first time in ages.# Randy replied once he cleared his eyes.

John swallowed a lump that wanted to form in his throat. #Does Wade know you wrote me?#

#You didn't hear? He is suspended.# Randy told John, taking a deep breath.

#No. I've tried to wash myself of him.# John replied. He typed a second message. #If you want to talk my suite is 2206.#

It seemed almost as soon as the message was sent a moment later there was a knock on his door. John opened the door to let Randy in. His eyes were filled with swirling emotions. He closed the door behind Randy and moved to sit on the couch. He felt like he was on the brink of a breakdown. Randy saw as John just walked away from him. No words were said. His face fell as he closed his eyes. He wanted to be near John. He wanted to grab a hold of him, but the older man walked away before anything could be done. "Ha-has everything been destroyed between us?" He finally asked, his normally stoic voice cracking.

John motioned for Randy to have a seat. When he did the older man spoke, his own voice cracking. "You tell me. We had a date two months ago. You texted me to tell me you weren't coming back and to gather your bags together. You came to get your bags and your primal side came out...told me you were torn between me and Wade. I...never asked you to choose. He took you away from me. You took your things and left. That was it. No goodbye, no sorry, John. Nothing at all. I see you at work and you walk right by me like I'm the dirt under your shoe."

Randy wrung his hands together. "I feel like I been walking in a fog, living in a bad dream that whole time. Like I could see out...but was paralyzed."

"That's why you have to stay away from me...no matter what I want." John forced the words out. "The night you came for your bags to leave me you went into a rage and killed another human...thankfully it was a person who was attacking a woman but deserved it. When I followed you and asked why your primal side told me it was because you felt torn between Wade and myself and killing was your only outlet. I gave up that night to save you the pain." John had a few tears running down his cheeks. "Not just to save you...to save us all. The group in Texas burned Taker's house to the ground...attacked us and hurt Gunner. He had to send all his family away. You killing more people would only alert them our direction faster."

"I'm sorry, Baby...even with Wade off the road...meaning I am away from his influence...are...are you turning me away?" Randy moved his head to look at John.

John lowered his head. "I miss you so much." He whispered. "But I have to. I'll get attached and Wade will come swooping back in more pissed off than ever that you're with me. He'll control you...one minute you'll claim to love me and the next you'll be gone. I...can't deal with that again. Last time I almost died inside. Or worse...you'll go into a rage and go out and hurt anyone in your path. I...I can't risk it."

Randy swallowed a lump in his throat. "Okay then." He sighed. He stood up slowly. "I...I guess there is nothing else then." He whispered.

"I hate him...so much. But try to be happy with Wade." John said slowly. His head was still lowered and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Randy stopped walking. "That won't happen. He could drop dead and I would dance on his grave." Randy told him grimly before he moved to open the door.

John felt tears blur his vision as he raised his eyes to see the door close. He stared at the door for what seemed like hours. His body shook in grief for the maker he had just lost all over again. He stood and almost woodenly moved to lay down, cutting the light and TV for bed. Randy returned to the room. He felt cold, empty, and isolated. He wanted nothing more than to hold John in his arms and kiss him. Be happy with Wade.. Yeah right. There was little to no chance with that. He went to get ready for bed even if he was unsure if rest would come for him or not.

Both men were in misery but there was little to do about it. Wade returned to the road when his suspension was up and just as John had predicted Randy's eyes once again took on a cold look when they looked at him. Months passed by until it had been seven months since their breakup and John felt like he had been alone forever. One night the pain and loneliness wanted to drive him to madness. He sent Taker a text message from his room. #I'm about to lose it. I miss him so much. More than just love. My primal side feels so empty.#

Sadly, Taker to a point understood the pain. His was out of love and companionship as well. Michelle left out of her safety and that of their daughter's The main house was being rebuilt so he tried to distract his mind with that. One time Taker tried to track the group he knew of to try to work out another truce, but he turned up empty handed. He looked at the message on the screen. #I understand. I do. I wish I could offer advice. I don't know how Wade is holding it like he is.#

John's fists clenched as before sending another message. #I know Randy doesn't want him. It's mental rape. The other side wants to rip Wade apart. Too much to ask for you to come see me like you did before the change?#

#Where you at?# Taker replied, almost welcoming the distraction.

#Alabama.# John replied. He gave the hotel and suite number to Taker. It somehow was a comfort to know his one maker could still be with him.

#Be there as soon as I can. Should feed before the trip.# Taker replied, knowing the distance will drain him.

John smiled before replying. #Thank you. You're so good to me.# He moved to clean up the suite and then just tried to relax. Slightly more than an hour passed before a mist filtered into the room from the balcony. Taker slowly took form in the room.

John looked up at Taker from the couch. His eyes looked sad..almost lost. "Thanks for coming, Sir. I know it was crazy to ask it of you."

"It's fine, John." Taker replied as he opened his arms. "Come here." The last few months being lonely for them both had allowed a closeness to form between them. John was more than happy to stand and move into Taker's arms. He felt the strong arms wrap around him and he felt secure...comforted. He closed his eyes, taking in the familiar scent. Taker dipped his head to kiss the top of John's as he held him close.

"So hard." John mumbled against Taker's chest. "I never told you...Randy came out of it five months ago. Wade was off the road. He wanted to be with me again but I told him no to save us the pain. The minute Wade came back it was like he never loved me at all."

"I still don't get Wade's game. Some may think I did that to him...but I didn't." Taker told John, rubbing his back.

"It's horrible and cruel of him." John took in the feeling. "He knows Randy wants me and doesn't care." His tense body seemed to relax at the gentle touch. It had been days since he felt the closeness of a maker.

"I know, my Boy...I know." Taker whispered, kissing John's head again.

"May we lay down?" John asked. "This feels so nice...just having my maker close."

Taker's chest move with a silent chuckle. "I was just thinking that." He released John so he could removed his boots and shirt. John moved to the large bed and pulled down the covers. He removed Randy's shirt that he often left by the bed and laid down. Taker moved to lay next to John, tucking his hands under his head which he had a habit of doing.

John moved to lay his head on Taker's chest. "I'm so glad you came. I played a few times this month but it's still lonely. Sex is not the same as being close to someone."

Taker moved the one arm to wrap it around John. "I get that...I really do."

The two men sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. John seemed like he wanted to say something but was hesitant. "Ran and I used to have this one rule. Kissing was only for each other. I know Wade kisses him but he's also inside his head. It's been almost a year...since we broke up. I think I'd like to kiss you...but I don't want to seem pushy."

Taker seemed to debate the request. That was one thing Taker had never done with a guy was kiss him. "Well, one won't hurt anything I guess." He finally spoke.

John waited a minute before moving up until he was near Taker's face. He slowly leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It was light but his primal side wanted to groan at the connection. Taker's eyes closed slowly, feeling the kiss. His hand moving to the back of John's head to hold him there, letting it linger. John gave a groan at the warm feeling wanting to flood him. It went beyond sexual heat. It was the connection he had been lacking so long. Slowly almost reluctantly Taker moved his hand away.

John broke the kiss and offered a smile. "Thanks...I needed that, Master. You're good to me."

Taker offered the faintest hint of a smile. "I think I needed that too." He told John.

John's creature normally craved sex but he felt so tired. He moved to rest on the older man's chest again. "I feel so drained...carrying on every day like I'm fine...and I'm afraid to go after fresh kill. Randy told me he would dance on Wade's grave...he called me Baby...the moment Wade returned he followed him around like a puppy again. It makes me sick inside."

"When did you last drink...since you haven't hunted recently?" Taker asked as he stroked John's head.

John tried to think. "A few days I think. I had some chicken blood."

"Weak...want me to go get you something stronger?" Taker asked. "Traveling for many years I know spots in most states."

"If you don't mind." John relented. He hated to break the comfort of Taker with him.

"I shouldn't be too long." Taker tried to assure John as he moved to redress.

"Okay, Master. Be careful." John constantly worried about Taker's safety with the group around.

"I will." Taker vanished almost as fast as he had arrived.

In another part of the hotel, Randy was sitting looking out the window. Wade was off at some meeting so for now he could relax. For almost a month now the older man was pushing his limits. He would be able to push free of the fog Wade tried to keep him under only to be pulled back under again like a man fighting to stay above water in a angry sea. He knew he could not try to defy Wade until he knew for sure he was strong enough to break free and stay free. He knew Taker told him Wade was obedient to him for three years. Randy was not even fully sure how much time had passed, but he doubted it was anywhere near that close. How long could he continue to be Wade's puppet...his toy until he broke? What would he even do when he broke free? Bury himself in work alone? John turned from him. Even if he told John he was now free would he believe him? If he did how does he know Wade wouldn't try to get him back or hurt John to do so?

John laid in bed, still feeling weak. For some reason his mind drifted to Randy more than usual. He felt an ache that would not stop. He finally decided it couldn't hurt to send a text. #I am thinking of you today. Hate we don't even speak at work. Feel I'm missing my other maker. Just wanted to say hi.#

Randy jumped, hearing his phone go off. He looked over toward it. He actually almost had to wonder how long it had been since he talked to anyone. Was he really that much of Wade's mindless puppet? He got up, moving to the phone opening the message. #Thought you wanted no more of me.# he replied before moving to sit again.

John's heart felt ripped by the abrupt cold words. He stared at the phone before replying. #Nevermind. Those words show me all I need to know. You are nothing but Wade's now. After all those years of friendship and love you don't even see the way I look at you. Fuck you.# He wanted to scream as he tossed the phone aside. Did Randy not hear his words that day? See his tears and looks of desire?

#I hate being his. I want to be YOURS! But you want me to fuck off leave you alone. What is the point really of trying to break free of him? I am getting stronger, but what is the use?# Randy shook his head and wiped his eyes.

John almost didn't read the message but finally felt compelled to try. # If you think that you never knew me at all. I told you that night I want you. Your own primal side told me to give up on you or you would feel so torn you would keep killing. All I'm guilty of is protecting you.#

#If I break free...will you want me? Or do you fear being hurt again? Do I have a reason to fight?# Randy typed.

#Of course I want you. I am fucking hurt that you keep asking. It shows you know nothing of me. YOU left me. YOU took your bags and broke our date. I never chose to leave you. Don't say it again.# John replied.

#I was not in my right head. How long has it been since Wade got suspended?# Randy replied.

# A little over five months.# John replied.

#It's a blur.# Randy replied as he jaw clenched. He would love even more to rid himself and others of Wade. He knew going to that extreme would seriously hurt him if not kill him along with Wade.

#It's not been to me. I miss you every night.# John said honestly. #I was so bad tonight I asked Taker to come. He's out getting me blood. I'm weak.#

#You need to eat Babe.# As Randy sent the message he had to wonder when was his last time. #Glad you have him.# Randy send a moment later.

John's heart warmed at the words. #Are you alone tonight?#

#He's at a meeting...I dread the fog when he returns Babe.# Randy replied, moving the phone to vibrate

#Fuck. Okay. I was going to say fuck it and come spend time with Taker and myself but maybe it's too dangerous.# John felt disappointed.

#I hope soon Babe. I keep testing myself. Even if I don't like everything I can remember at times.# Randy replied and then sadly went back to begin deleting the conversation.

John's heart ached as he read the message. #Okay. I do love you. Talk to you later, Daddy.# A lump formed in his throat as he typed the words.

#I love you too. Which is why I must time this right.# Randy replied.

# Understand. Talk later.# John told him. He tried to sort out his feelings as he waited on Taker.

#Night clearing log# Randy deleted the few new messages, putting his phone back.

About ten minutes later Taker returned. He looked over at John. "Give me a few minutes to warm this a bit for you." He went to brew hot water in the small coffee maker.

"I spoke to Randy texting." John said from the bed. "Wade went out for a meeting and his head cleared. He's trying to fight Wade. It's just so hard. He said he dreaded the fog in his head when Wade would return."

"At least you got to talk to him." Taker commented. "Does that ease any of your pain?"

John gave a low growl, his hand going to his head. His eyes grew dark when he looked at Taker. "No! His blood calls to us! We need him!" The voice was dangerous and primal. "We will shred that foul creature clouding his mind!"

Taker drew a breath with a sigh. "I can not instruct you either way. Remember I created him as well." Taker told him. "You would need to be a tricky and cunning as he is if you wish a chance."

John's head cocked to the side as if debating. "Cunning as he...what do you suggest?"

Taker lowered his head, shaking it. He moved to pull the container of blood out of the hot water before it got too hot and congealed. He carried it to John "Here….drink this."

"You don't give an answer. The pain my host feels is worse than death. It blocks even our love for carnal desires." John hissed but took the container. He began to drink hungrily with deep gulps.

"As Randy's blood is part of you...mine is part of Wade...no matter how much I think it is best he be dealt with...I can not offer instruction in his destruction." Taker told him.

John did not reply until all the blood was gone. His eyes looked near wild as the human part battled the creature...fear, pain, longing, and hatred made his body want to shake. His body disappeared into a puff of smoke and moved to go outside through the patio. Taker almost called out after John to stop. He didn't though. He doubted John would hurt anyone except for one and maybe he too was growing tired of the games.

John's essence travelled to Randy's room. It waited in the corner, fuming, for Wade to return.

Randy's head moved from the window, looking around he slowly stood up His eyes slowly scanned the room. They were the crisp, clear looking eyes that John had not seen in months. John took in the sight, memorizing every detail of Randy in the way he was not able to do at work. Randy's eyes stopped in the corner where John was. He gave a sad smile, even blowing a kiss. The creature in John even fumed more at the sadness it saw in its maker. John returned the blown kiss and stayed where he was to wait.

Randy saw John was not going to move so he moved back to the chair he was in before. It was maybe a half hour before Randy closed his eyes, shaking his head. Over the last roughly month Randy could feel the control more and more, knew what he was trying to fight against. John watched Randy's body language. His eyes narrowed as he took in the struggle of the man he loved. It was only a few moments before the door opened with Wade walking in. He looked around then at Randy. "Ya stayed there the whole time?"

Randy looked over. "Did you wish I did something else?"

"No...No. You did fine." Wade sat his coat to the side before he headed towards Randy. "Come over 'ere." Randy nodded, standing up but kept his eyes low. John watched the interaction. His unseen talons extended as the rage began to fill his very being. Wade hooked his hand under Randy's jaw, lifting it before leaning in to kiss him. His other hand wrapped around Randy, running down his back to his ass. Even while furious John knew Taker had warned him to be crafty if he did try to take Wade out. He moved from the corner, floating behind Wade to wait for the Englishman to let his guard down.

Randy moaned faintly at the actions, not realizing it, the same time losing track of John. Was he still there? Did he leave when Wade returned? Wade moved his lips near Randy's ear. "Strip my Dear." Randy gave a faint shudder before stepping back to do as instructed.

The creature in John snarled, unable to stand the sight of Wade taking Randy after he had been denied his maker so long. He suddenly appeared in the room. His eyes were glowing almost red with fire and his talons fully extended. "This ENDS NOW!" The voice was filled with authority and conviction. "HE IS NOT YOURS! He was NEVER yours to take!" John charged the Englishman, his teeth and talons out for blood.

Wade tried to dodge the first attack. "But I did take him...and he is mine." Wade gloated. His chest heaved slightly as he looked at John, his eyes shifting to Randy.

"This ends tonight! You think I will sit back and let you take what is mine?" John roared. "Randy and Taker cannot kill you because of the connection...but I can. I can suck you dry in an instant." John let the rage begin to consume him, trying to start a blood storm.

"Don't you think it will make news if I show up dead?" Wade commented. His eyes locked on Randy and Randy's face twisted with a cringe before his moved to step in John's path.

"You think I care? I'm past that! I feel lost every day!" John hissed at him. "You cannot hide behind him like a bitch forever! I can be anywhere...you won't see me until I wish you to...and then I will kill you. I want you to look into my eyes as I suck the breath from your body." John gave a mocking laugh. It was nothing like the normally easygoing John.

"Deal with him." Wade barked. Randy's head cocked, tilting to one side. The glassy look slowly turned to glowing rage. John knew he had to act now. He tried to communicate with Randy through their connection before he moved at lightening speed. He tried to shove Randy aside so he could reach fell to the ground. The slight delay allowed Wade to vanish just as John made the first swing. Wade floated as a mist toward the balcony doors. John immediately turned into a mist and gave chase to Wade. He could not let this go now.

Randy stood up, joining the chase. The three forms reaching a forested area before Randy moved a bit faster to actually catch Wade's essence, the two tangling together before heading for the ground. John reappeared on the ground. His head jerked to look for Wade and be rid of him no matter the cost. The large ball of mist could be seen jerking about before both man reappeared. Both men were hunched over on their hands and knees. John ran at Wade. His eyes flashed in the moonlight as he gave a howl.

Blood could already be smelled in the air before John hit Wade. The large Englishman was too distracted this time to anticipate John's attack. John began to swirl into a blood storm. His face was set into a cold smirk before he faded into the swirling gray over Wade's body to suck him into it. Wade screamed and tried to fight inside. For some reason he could not take on his ethereal like form to escape. Randy was panting and coughing from when he attacked Wade, unaware of John's actions. A mocking laugh could be heard from John. Words seemed to echo into the night. "WHAT did I tell you? NEVER mistake my submission for weakness." John focused to suck every ounce of blood and energy from the Englishman. "RANDY IS MINE! THIS IS NOT A GAME! YOU WERE WARNED!"

The screams finally stopped as like the others Wade became a shriveled husk of a shell. The storm ended and Wade's body fell to the ground. A few moments later John's form could be seen gasping on the forest floor. The actions of draining the Englishman had been much more draining than a normal human. All he could feel was complete relief.

John could hear as Randy was still coughing near by. A small pool of blood seen in front of him as it dripped from his lips.

John crawled to where Randy was. His voice had lost the rage and sounded normal again. "Y-You okay?"

"My...in-inside feel torn up." Randy gasped. "Hi-hit him pretty good." He coughed again.

"We need to get you to Taker. I don't know how to help." John admitted. "He's gone, Daddy. Gone for good."

Randy nodded as he tried to stand. "Good...No...no grief here." John stood and although he felt weak himself moved to wrap his arms around Randy. It felt so good...so right. The two faded into a mist and headed together back to the hotel, leaving the shell of Wade behind. Taker couldn't help be grow worried as hours had passed since John had left. He paced the room some of the time trying not to let his mind wander.

Two mists could be seen coming from the patio area into the suite. Randy and John reappeared in the room. Both were gasping and almost collapsed to the floor together. Taker was by their side in a flash. "What happened?" He asked in a panic.

John was panting as he looked up at Taker. "I had it out with W-Wade...We went somewhere in the middle of nowhere. He's dead. I did the blood storm." He looked at Randy. "Daddy fought Wade too...he feels like his insides are ripping."

"Damn. Okay, let's get you both up and try to get him in the bed so I can take a look." Taker told John.

"I-I'll be fine." Randy coughed again.

"I'll be the judge of that." Taker told him. John staggered to his feet. All the fight had left him and he felt so drained. He went to help get Randy up and staggered, almost collapsing. "Let me." Taker stated, moving to pick Randy up, moving him to one side of the bed. He then helped John to the other. He then looked at Randy. "Where did you attack Wade?"  
"Not fully sure….um...we...we were both in mist form and I moved to attack him." Randy tried to explain.

"Okay, let's take your shirt of first. There should be some kind of sign...also make sure he didn't hit you back." Taker told him. Randy slowly moved, removing his shirt. Across his chest and upper abs was deep purple bruising. "Damn." Taker gingerly touched the area and Randy hissed. "Guess I need to go make another run tonight for you boys."

"I'm fine...just took a lot out of me to drain him. He fought hard." John mumbled. His hand reached to take Randy's hand. "Worry about giving him blood first...don't know when he fed last."

"I'll bring back enough...it will be fine." Taker told John before he vanished.

Randy lightly squeezed John's hand. "So-sorry, Babe."

"For what? You helped me...I feared I would have to knock you back to get to him." John admitted. "With him controlling you."

"He was...some." Randy gave a deep cough that a wheeze could be heard from his chest. "I...I was fighting it even in the room before he took off."

John's eyes closed. They felt so heavy. "When...you said you dreaded his return...I had to stop him. C-Couldn't let him do that to you again. So good to have you back." He could feel his mind wanting to drift off to sleep.

"Di-didn't mean to..to burden you." Randy replied. John did not reply. He was out cold. The fight had drained him emotionally, mentally, and physically. His hand still held onto Randy even in sleep. Randy fought to stay awake in fear if he fell asleep or passed out he would not wake up again. Finally Taker returned, taking in the scene. He warmed the blood like before. He returned with three containers. He helped Randy to sit up so he could drink the first.

John did not even stir as he normally did from any sound while sleeping. His youthful face looked oddly older, as if he had been through a war. Taker debated waking John to drink again. He knew he just did though. Maybe his body just needed rest. "Here, drink the second one too." Taker instructed Randy as he heated the third one for himself. Randy slowly drank the offered blood, his eyes closing. "You feeling any better?"

"Still debating." Randy replied with a lick of his lips. "Feel...confused...lost."

"It will slowly pass." Taker told him. "You just fully regained your freedom. Don't rush it." Randy slowly nodded.

John did not wake for hours. Early in the morning, he began to stir. His face looked pale in the morning light. "So...hungry." He mumbled.

Randy was actually snoring quite loudly next to him. Taker got up from the couch when he heard movement. He saw John moving and made his way over. "Morning, John." He told him.

"Hungry." John whispered. His eyes barely opened.

"Damn...should have save you some...I will order up some steaks, that's the best I can do for right now." Taker moved for the hotel phone.

John's whole body craved blood. He felt so weak but could not voice it. He felt himself drift into the dark void once again. Randy had quieted down while Taker was placing the large order. He almost felt like he was with the Sumo in Japan with the size he ordered and for breakfast at that. He came back to see both guys out. He carefully checked each one. John's face looked tired and pale. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of his chest.

Taker let both men rest until the food arrived. He then went to stir John first. John did not move when he stirred him. He was so tired and weak he just could not shake it. "Damn. Come on, John." Taker called to him. The same time he tried to focus deeper on the connection they had.

John's eyes fluttered to open. They looked glassy. "Can't I rest awhile?" He mumbled.

"You need food while it is still warm." Taker told him. "I know it is weak...but it will help." John's body felt like lead. He slowly moved to sit up, releasing his hold on Randy's hand.

Taker went and carried a tray over that had five steaks on it. "Start with these." He told John, placing the tray on his lap. "Don't worry about manners." Unlike when John would normally tear into the meat he felt so weak he slowly moved to take a steak and bring it to his mouth. He tore off a piece, chewing. "That's it, John...eat your fill. We can get you more." Taker encouraged.

John slowly ate the steak. He began to feel better little by little. "Sorry I took off from you last night. The other side couldn't take the separation from Ran any longer. " He tried to explain. "I've never felt such rage...such power."

"It's fine...just glad you both should be okay." Taker told him.

John cast a loving look at Randy. He finished all five steaks and felt much stronger. "I...feel better now. Thanks."

Taker picked up the tray. "Need more?" He asked John then saw he was distracted by Randy. "He finally grew quiet about an hour ago. His breathing was labored most of the night."

John nodded. "I'm sure it will take awhile for him to come around fully. Seven months of brainwashing...fuck, poor Shea." John suddenly exclaimed. "I have no regrets killing Wade...but Shea loves him. He's been good to me all these months when I needed a play partner...but I saw his sadness over Wade."

"He will need to be told at some point." Taker told John. "I don't know if you would be up to it today. You both will be lucky if you can make it to the arena tonight."

"You don't resent me killing him do you?" John asked.

Taker looked down but shook his head. "I knew he grew too out of control."

"I know your family is all gone for now...for what it's worth...I love you." John told him. He had no idea if Michelle had left the older man for good or not.

Taker lifted his head, giving a weak smile. "Thanks, John...it...it does mean something." John returned the smile. He did not get the words returned but he did not expect it. He simply wanted to make his Dom feel wanted. "Do you need more to eat while they are still hot?"

John shook his head. "I think I'm good. Save the rest for you or Randy." A little color came back into his face. "Thanks for being there for us last night."

"Of course, John...I will eat some...Randy may be out a while longer if you get hungry. It would be a shame to waste good meat." Taker moved to sit at the table after grabbing a second tray to dig in. All the traveling he did the night before drained him as well.

John gave Randy a final look before standing slowly and making his way to the table to sit by Taker. "I tried to hold my creature in check...bide my time. Then Randy noticed I was there in his room...he gave me this sad smile...I got angry myself. I couldn't let Wade use him again."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Taker asked after he swallowed a bite.

"I'm just telling the truth. Wade was flat out raping him!" John snapped before he stopped himself. "Sorry, Sir."

Taker turned his head to look at John after another bite. "Did I question your actions? I remember quite clearly you wondering how best to go about such things. I could have stopped you if I had so wished." He then focused back on his food.

"I guess I am." John sighed. "I know it had to be done...there was no other way. But my human side feels guilt at taking another man's life. Yes, he was a horrible person...but he had friends...and someone who loved him."

"I understand...I do." Taker replied. "It is a weight you must bear until you can free yourself of it."

John nodded. "At least Randy is free now. He can live his life without being controlled like a puppet."

"That is true. Also his action last night shows he would have done it if you had not...and he would have been even worse off than he is if not dead." Taker pointed out.

John nodded. "I know...now to just convince myself when I see the pain in Shea's eyes. He truly loved Wade...it was written all over his face. I couldn't imagine losing you or Ran."

"How soon do you plan to try to contact him?" Taker asked. "Did you wish me to go with you or alone?"

"If you don't mind the support would help." John admitted. "It should be as soon as possible. When Wade doesn't show up tonight rumors will fly."

Taker looked towards the bed. "You have his number...since you have played with him a few times?"

John nodded. "Yeah. We've played almost weekly for months now."

"Maybe better to have him come up here. So we can keep an eye on Randy. Also seeing him may help the situation." Taker explained.

John nodded. He placed a call to Sheamus' phone, hoping to get an answer. There was a pop like sound before there was a voice. "Hey, Johnny Boy...your dime." The large Irishman greeted in a panting tone as he was on a treadmill getting a morning workout in.

"Hey, Shea...um, can you come up to my suite for a quick chat? It's kind of important." John told him.

"Sure thin...that room number?" He asked as he stopped the machine. "I'm just in thee hotel gym."

John gave the room number before thanking Sheamus and ending the call. He looked at Taker. "He'll be up shortly."

"Wonder his reaction if he sees me." Taker commented as he finished eating.

"I don't know. I feel so nervous. Shea's been a good friend." John admitted.

"Understood." Taker replied. The men waited nervously for the Irishman to arrive. There was no easy way to tell a friend you killed the man they love.


	30. Chapter 30

(Hope you guys all had a great week. Let us know if you are interested and I'll try to post a second update tomorrow.) Rose

A knock came from the door. "Well, show time." Taker moved to sit back down.

John moved to open the door. He gave a shaky breath as he stepped back. "Hey, Shea. Come on in."

"Hey, Johnny." Sheamus greeted him with a smile, moving past him then stopped seeing they weren't alone in the room. His brow knitted as he turned to face the older man. He could feel the heaviness in the air.

"Please...have a seat." John gestured to the couch.

Sheamus moved for the couch. He stopped before sitting, seeing the form in the bed. Was that another person or just a messy bed? He slowly turned to sit down. "Why do I have a bad feeling in me bones?"

John sighed as he moved to sit beside the younger man. "Shea...Randy is here. He's sound asleep in bed. Something happened last night. I wanted you to hear this from me." His eyes looked sad. "Wade is dead."

"What?" Sheamus asked in a shocked whisper. He looked toward Taker then John. "Was it another attack?"

John shook his head. "No, Shea...I...I killed him. Randy was trying to fight the hold Wade had over him but kept getting pulled back under. Wade was treating him like a toy for his amusement. I went to confront him...Wade gloated over the fact...I snapped and rushed him. Wade tried to run...we all ended up in the woods somewhere. Randy attacked Wade...knocked him down...I did a blood storm and finished him. I admit my creature side took joy in the kill...but I don't. I just saw no other way." John lowered his gaze.

Sheamus' mouth fell faintly agape. "Ye...ye bo-both killed 'im?" He stood, looking toward Taker. "Ye just stood by!"

"Honestly I am surprised it didn't happen sooner." Taker replied.

"How can ye act so calmly?" Sheamus asked. "Ye brought this on him!"

Taker slowly stood up. "No." He replied simply. "Wade's own actions brought this on him."

"If ye never changed 'im then he never would have done those thins...he never would have gone after Randy...couldn't have changed him. It's ye fault they be damned!" Sheamus shouted.

Taker looked at Sheamus then John, Mentally he ordered the creature to stand down, having a feeling it was getting riled up over Sheamus' tone and body language toward him. He then looked back at the Irishman. "Cast the blame where ever you wish….just remember if it was not for what I did to Wade. You would have missed out on five almost six years of time with him in your life."

John raised his head to look at Sheamus. There were conflicting emotions in his eyes. "If you're blaming someone blame me. Taker didn't touch Wade...I killed him to save Randy. I saw no other way. Randy would have eventually tried it himself and killed them both in the process. I tried to reason with Wade multiple times."

Sheamus looked back at John. Before he could reply, Randy made a pained groan from the bed, drawing the Irishman's attention. Taker moved to Randy's side. His eyes flickered as he looked him over.

John cast a worried look in Randy's direction. He placed a hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "I know you loved him. I'm sorry for your loss."

Sheamus looked back at John. "Thank ye...now worry bout ye own. Almost sounds like he be in a fight again."

"It does." Taker commented. "I don't know if it is because he attacked Wade or because Wade is no longer alive to help control him." He reached a hand to touch Randy's head.

"But he has killed...sho-shouldn't that have locked the creature inside?" Sheamus asked.

Taker looked over. "From all the texts I have read over the years those are the claims. I also never heard of someone purging themselves."

John looked confused as he stood and walked over close to the bed to study Randy. "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"I don't know." Taker told John. "Seems you both are full of firsts. It looks like he is waging a war with his creature again. I can't say for sure if it is trying to take over or he is trying to get rid of it...or something in him is actually rejecting it. We won't know either of the three outcomes until he wakes up."

"None of those sound good." John took shaken. "I turned so I could be like him...I feel a strong bond to him as a maker. But, the creature taking over doesn't sound good either."

"Well, hopefully he will wake up the same as he was then." Taker told John. Sheamus opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, hearing John's opinion. He almost felt like he was intruding. He wondered could he keep an act up at work that nothing was wrong? Could he keep quiet once rumors began to fly of Wade's disappearance?

John nodded and moved to sit on the bed by Randy. He rested a cool hand on Randy's forehead. "Come on, Daddy. You got this."

"I think I'll take me leave...me presence may nay be helping thins any." Sheamus stated, unsure he was even being heard.

"Bye, Shea. Keep in touch." John told the Irishman.

Sheamus headed into the hallway, practically collapsing against the wall. He pulled out his phone to text Finn. #You in your room?#

The reply came a few minutes later. #Aye. What's up?#

#Be right up. Could use a few shots if ye have any.# Sheamus replied, heading for the elevator. He didn't care how early in the day it was. He got to the room, knocking.

Finn opened the door quickly at the sound. He stepped back to let Sheamus in. "Shots this early? What's wrong, Fella?" Sheamus walked in, looking around. He moved to sit, lowering his head to his hands. His shoulders slumped, looking like the broken man he was feeling.

Finn closed the door and moved to rest a comforting hand on Sheamus' shoulder. "What's thee matter, Fella?" He had never seen the larger man this way.

Sheamus took a deep breath before looking at Finn, the pain reading clearly. In his eyes. "Wade's gone...dead." He croaked out, feeling choked up speaking it out loud.

Finn's eyes betrayed his shock. He had not expected to hear that since it was not easy to kill Wade's kind. "Dead? But how?"

"Somehow Randy was already breaking free of Wade's hold over his mind. John went to see him and he...or more so the creature inside 'im could no longer stand by and watch what was happening to Randy...since it sees him as a maker." Sheamus coughed faintly, feeling choked up. "Between them...they took him down. Th-thee fight lead to woods somewhere." Sheamus looked down. "Who knows if he will ev-ever be found. He...he will just be chalked up as a missing person for who knows how long."

Sympathy shone in Finn's grey eyes as he moved to sit beside Sheamus. "I'm sorry, Shea. Aye, I never cared much for 'em since he changed but I know you cared. I'm truly sorry for ye loss."

"Thanks. At least John was man enough to break it to me 'imself stead of me wonderin." Sheamus told him. "Taker was there too. He had no hand in Wade's death...not sure what he was doing here beside being support for John." He wiped his eyes, slightly looking at Finn. "Randy was there...he seemed in bad shape from the ordeal. He's out cold...but began to inter a fit while I was there."

"Fuck." Finn sighed. "I knew this would end badly. John and Randy be strong ones...probably thee strongest we've encountered. Thee way Wade and John both wanted Randy was a disaster waitin' to happen."

"I know." Sheamus stated. "Taker said it looked as if Randy an' his creature were fightin each other again. Just they won't know the outcome till he wakes. "Someone can't purge themselves can they? Also once they have killed they can't right?" Sheamus asked puzzled.

"Nay that I've ever heard of." Finn replied, looking confused. "That has me baffled for certain. If he can free himself of its evil influence good for him."

"So, ye think it best to just let it play itself out? I was gonna speak up to intervene. Then John voiced how he changed to be like Randy...so he didn't want it gone. So, I went silent and left." Sheamus explained.

Finn sighed. "I would say we should...but we don't need a war with John and Taker. If John's creature be already stirred from thee kill last thing we want to do is stand between him and his maker."

"Aye...plus even if we could...would it only send John into thee same tailspin Randy is in now?" Sheamus thought out loud.

Finn nodded. "Exactly." He gave Sheamus a pat on the shoulder. "I know ye lack the sense of closure with Wade. If ye ever need me for anythin' just give me a call."

"Aye...guess I just head back to me room for now." Sheamus commented as he slowly stood up.

"Be seein' ye, Fella." Finn told him. He knew only time would dull the ache his friend was feeling. Sheamus left, heading for his own room. For now he could only rest, left alonewith his thoughts. He was already planning on large amounts of Scotch in his future.

Meanwhile, Randy's fitful state seemed to have calmed down after Sheamus had left. John called in for the day off, claiming a family member was sick. He refused to leave Randy's side after all they had been through. The bookers almost wondered if a bug hit the company. John called out, Sheamus called out claiming ill, and Randy nor Wade showed. They were shocked when they tried to reach Randy that Taker was on the road and answered the call, claiming Randy was sick and sleeping.

Taker made sure to pull John from Randy's side long enough to get him to eat. John ate but kept his ears trained for any sound from Randy. It seemed the younger man had been sleeping so long. It was almost morning again before Randy finally made another sound. Any bruising from before had faded. John was stirred from the light sleep he was in. He moved to look at Randy hopefully. Randy's eyes moved under closed lids, fighting to open. Taker had moved from the couch to move to them looking. "Daddy?" John whispered. His hand moved to rest on Randy's shoulder. In a way it reminded John of when Taker had tried to wake him after he was changed.

A pained groan and a loud rumble from Randy's stomach were heard. Randy's eyes fluttered faintly then closed again as his lips tried to part. "I think he's hungry. His stomach is growling." John told Taker as he took Randy's body language in.

"As soon as we know he's awake I'll order food." Taker told John.

Randy fought to open his eyes, again closing them. "Br-bright." He groaned.

"I'll get the lights." Taker moved to shut the lights by the bed, just keeping one by the eating area. He then headed for the hotel phone.

John ran a hand over Randy's cropped head. "I'm here, Daddy."

"St-still hurt, Babe." Randy commented, trying to open his eyes again. His steel grey eyes flickered from normal to a faint glow then dimmed again. At least there was no sign of them being glassy or glazed over.

"I'm sorry...it may take awhile. Taker's ordering food." John told him. "Guess you got Wade pretty good."

"Do-don't remember where I got him or how bad. It was just a big jumble." Randy commented.

"I didn't see much. The creature was in full control and only focused on killing Wade." John admitted. He leaned to place a soft kiss on Randy's lips.

Randy's lips trembled slightly as he returned the kiss. "Damn, I missed that."

"Me too." John whispered as he pulled away. "We told Shea about Wade. I felt terrible but it had to be done."

"Me too, Babe...me too. How's he doing?" Randy asked.

"Hurting...he excused himself to go to his room but I could see his pain." John replied. "He's...um, been playing with me the past several months. Just helping with my needs on the road."

"Wel,l that was kind of him...considering." Randy replied.

"He was lonely too. He left Wade's bed once he had you." John glanced at Taker. "My Master allowed it because he couldn't always be around."

"It's fine, Babe...really." Randy's brow knitted as he tried to rack his brain.

"Okay." John tried to calm himself.

"He...knows wh-what we are?" Randy asked almost more as a thought then a question.

"I forgot...you were out so long...Shea is part of a group like the one in Texas only less extreme...he was with Wade before he was changed...then even some after. Wade used to be part of Shea's group before Master changed him. Shea has this ring that can hurt us...he used it on me during sex...multiple occasions. Never felt pain like it." He gave a smile.

"By the smile I am guessing you loved every second of it." Randy chuckled.

"Fuck yeah." John grinned. It felt good to lighten the mood.

"How do I compete with that?" Randy tried to joke. As they talked the food arrived and the smell made Randy sit up in the bed, looking.

"Believe me you compete fine." John assured him.

"Think you can get up and eat at the table, Randy?" Taker called over.

"Yeah, I think so." Randy went to move the blanket and swing his legs to stand. He felt a little wobbly but steadied himself to walk over.

John stood and walked to join them at the table. It felt so good to have his boyfriend back. "Having both my makers at once. I can get used to this."

Taker may have cracked a hint of a smile at John's words. Was he beginning to have doubts before they were said? Randy lifted the lid on the massive steak. "Damn."

"Eat up...we can get more." Taker told him. "I think I ordered enough steak the last day or so to equal a whole cow."

"This looks like something from the Flintstones." Randy laughed before he dug in.

John sniffed the air. "Got another tray like that?"

Taker laughed before he went for the second tray. "Yeah, I figured you or Randy would want or need it." He sat it down in front of John. "I will hate to see your room service bill when we check out."

"Oh well...I'll gladly pay it." John stated before filling his mouth with meat. He gave Taker a playful wink. Taker gave a chuckle before he moved to a cooler, removing water for the guys and a beer for him. He then moved to the couch to sit.

John gave an almost orgasmic groan as he let the juices run down his throat. "Ummmm...this is so good it makes me hard and horny."

"Almost anything can achieve that." Randy chuckled between bites.

John smirked at Randy. "Okay...you got me there." He enjoyed the large steak.

"Maybe tomorrow, Babe...I think I am still weak to really be of much use or fun." Randy sighed.

"It's fine." John assured him. "You just rest. " He glanced at Taker with a naughty smirk. "I've always got Master too. That big cock just loves a good ride." His tone was slightly primal.

"Ah, you want to take control this time?" Taker asked, looking over.

"I just want you...it doesn't matter how I feel you." John said in a lustful tone.

"Well finish your one meal then you can get your treat." Taker gave a deep laugh, finishing his beer.

"Yes, Master." John growled. He went back to eating the steak.

Randy finished and looked. "Well, I guess back to bed then for me."

"You need a hand?" Taker asked.

"I should be fine." Randy replied as he got up.

John gave Randy a look. "I won't be disturbing you, Daddy?"

"I'll be fine, Babe." Randy tried to assure him as he made his way back to the bed. John finished a few minutes later. He wasted no time stripping out of his clothing. He sauntered over to Taker with a seductive smirk. Randy turned to try to get comfortable and block out the rest of the room.

Taker stood up, looking at John. "Want to strip me?" John nodded eagerly. He looked the taller man up and down before slowly lifting off his shirt. Taker smirked, watching John. After his shirt was off and before John could move to his jeans Taker hooked a hand under his jaw to tilt his head for a kiss then released it.

Lust shone in John's dark eyes as he looked up at Taker. His hands moved to work the tall man's belt buckle. "You like kissing your boy, Master?" His tone was a hungry growl.

"Yes...sweet." Taker replied. Randy turned slightly, hearing them. Did he hear correctly? John raised to capture Taker's lips in another kiss as he pulled off his leather belt. He groaned, feeling his body grow flush. Taker groaned faintly as well. Randy's eyes opened. He had to take a look. From the angle of the bed to the couch he couldn't really see much besides Taker's back. By the movement and what little he could see of John it was easy to put two and two together. How much had he missed while he was gone?

When the kiss broke John was panting with desire. He held the belt in his hand. "Going to whip my ass with your belt, Master?"

"What over my knee like a bad boy before you get your ride?" Taker asked. Randy wanted to try to fight the heat he was beginning to feel building inside himself.

John nodded eagerly. "May I take off your pants first?" The lust hung thick in the air.

Taker extended his hand. "Hand me the belt...then you can."

John handed Taker the belt. He bent to work Taker's jeans off. His mouth went dry as he saw his Master had gone commando. "Like the view from down there, Boy?" Taker asked as he doubled the belt, seeing John's mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, Master...always a delicious sight." John groaned. His cock could be seen standing hard from his body.

Taker lifted his legs to let John remove the jeans. He then moved to the couch to sit. "Okay, come get your lashings, Boy."

John moved quickly and laid across Taker's lap. "Yes, I was a bad boy...just taking off and leaving you." He said, trying to think of a reason to be punished.

Taker folded the belt and snapped it before bringing it across John's ass. "How many do you think you deserve?"

"A lot, Master. I need to learn my lesson." John said humbly but there was a hidden smirk on his face.

"Hmmm start with ten." Taker mused before delivered five quickly, then paused before he delivered the last five more slowly to give the skin time to register the sensation.

Randy bit his lip as he shifted slightly. He was getting turned on and may have felt a twinge of jealousy. John growled and moaned at each hit. His cock throbbed as it rubbed against Taker's leg. He unknowingly began to grind against Taker's leg for more friction. "Hmm still don't think you learned." Taker told John with five more slow but hard lashes. On the fifth hit, John shuddered and groaned. His face flushed after realizing he had already shot his load to cover Taker's leg.

Taker halted his hand and raised a brow. "Did you just soil me, Boy?"

John didn't reply for a moment. When he did he actually sounded a little embarrassed. "Y-Yes, Sir...Sorry."

"You lacked focus tonight, Boy." Taker told him. "Go get a cloth to clean me...then you can give me a blowjob to finish the job."

John looked regretful as he stood from Taker's lap. "Yes, Master." His voice was low. He walked to the bathroom after a cloth as he had been ordered. John did not know what had set him off so quickly. Maybe it was knowing Randy was back and in the room with them. Randy slipped from the bed to follow John. He shut the door behind him, his reflection showing behind John in the mirror. A faint glow came to his steely eyes. He silently moved a hand to John's bruised ass. John paused with the cloth at the feeling. He raised his head to see Randy in the mirror. He gave a shaky breath at the feeling and look in Randy's eyes.

Randy leaned near John's ear as his hand squeezed his ass. "If I was him...you wouldn't get away with just a blow job."

John groaned, his head going back some to rest on Randy's shoulder. Seeing them in the mirror was hot. "No?"

"I would tell you to get down and lick your cum off me. Then get on all fours to fuck you like the dirty bitch you are." Randy whispered.

John shuddered, heated pants passing his lips. Randy's demeaning words were getting him so hot. He loved it when his Daddy was demanding. It was a sight he had not seen in over a year since Wade got into his head. "Fuck."

"So we don't leave Taker hanging how about you go out there and clean him...enjoy his treat...and I'll fuck you while you do it." Randy suggested. John nodded. His chest was heaving from the heated feelings Randy had stirred in him. Randy stepped back from John and opened the door, walking out. He moved toward the sitting area.

"I was beginning….oh, Randy." Taker commented, seeing him.

"Sorry I delayed John slightly...I wanted to join the fun." Randy told him.

"Of course." Taker replied. "Little over dressed aren't you though?"

"I'll fix that." Randy joked as he began to strip.

John knelt down by Taker. He bent his head to lick some of his cum from his Master's leg, remembering Randy's words. He still held the wet cloth to finish cleaning what remained. Taker looked at John, taking in the action before he leaned back to relax. Randy just gave a smirk as he moved to find the lube. John finished cleaning Taker and moved eagerly to take his Master's large cock past his lips to begin sucking. The lustful creature in him moaned with deep pleasure. "Mmmm So much for too tired Hmmm, Randy." Taker moaned.

"What can I say...I have lost time to make up for." Randy joked, finding the lube and making his way over.

John felt he owed Taker for his earlier mistake so he focused to give him the best blow job of his life. He moaned as he bobbed his head, taking the hardening flesh deeper. "Mmm He's eager today." Taker licked his lips.

"Well, he has always been a hungry bitch." Randy commented, moving behind John and slicking his cock. "Aren't you, Johnny?" Randy slapped John's deeply bruised butt. John jumped and moaned at the slap. Being between his two makers was like bliss to him. "That a yes?" Randy asked with another slap before he moved to take his cock running it between John's cheeks. "Like getting filled from both ends like a hungry slut?"

John nodded with a moan. Randy's words were setting his body on fire. He spread his legs apart more and ground his ass against the younger man's cock. "Mmm Like a bitch in heat." Randy commented before putting a hand on John's waist and snapping his hips with a groan. "Damn." John gave a muffled groan but never stopped sucking Taker. His cock began to stir once again. "Hmmm wonder if we can get a second round from him." Randy moaned as he moved both hands to John's waist to begin pulling out to thrust back. "Mmmm fuck."

John felt so content serving both men. He felt so full and used. His blue eyes looked up at Taker, showing the older man how he was feeling. Taker moved his hands to the back of John's head, giving slight pressure."Not sure how long I have in me….but you can finish him off if I don't." Taker moaned out. John relaxed his throat and managed to deep throat Taker's cock all the way to the base. It felt good knowing he could get Taker off so quickly. "Yeah, that's it, Boy. That's good." Taker moaned, leaning his head back. Randy began to make his thrusts a little harder but not to the point that it may throw John off from his focus on Taker. John could feel Taker's member throbbing. He hummed around the hard cock, adding vibrations to the sucking. "Fuck, right there." Taker moaned. He came a few moments later, holding John's head in place as he came. He then let his hands fall to the sides.

John swallowed before pulling his mouth from Taker's spent member. "Fuck." He panted as Randy rattled his body.

Taker moved his head to look. "Okay, get him good...I know you were holding back, Randy." Randy groaned as he let his nail bite into John's sides as he took harder thrusts that pushed John towards Taker's lap.

"Fuck." John cried out as he was pushed forward. "Yeah...Fuck me hard."

"That's the point." Randy moaned. "Fuck, I missed this."

"Me too...feeling you." John agreed. Randy brushed a spot inside the older man and he gave a gasp of pleasure.

"Mmm that's the spot." Randy commented repeating the movement.

"Fuck, Daddy...you're gonna make me blow again." John moaned.

"I think that's what he is hoping for." Taker laughed.

John looked up at Taker. "Like watching us, Master?" He moaned. "Watching Daddy fuck your boy until he blows?"

"I guess I can see your Daddy's appeal of it." Taker commented.

Randy panted and moaned. "Fuck feels like it's been so long."

"Come on, Daddy...you know you want to fill my bitch ass good." John partly joked. "Can you...squeeze my balls?"

"Lean up here, Boy." Taker instructed, him moving his hands to help lift John so he could lean against him. He then moved a hand to John's cock to squeeze it before moving to the balls.

John groaned at the pressure as the large hand squeezed him. "So close...fuck."

"Yeah, I feel that." Randy moaned as he moved a hand from John's hip to around his chest, letting his nails scratch as he continues. "Fuck yeah...right there….Mmmm Fuck." Randy cried as it only took a few more thrusts to get off. John panted as he felt the pressure building. His heart raced, so close to his release. Randy leaned near John's ear. "Come on...you got both of us...your turn. Cum for us."

John shuddered at the words. His body obeyed, tensing a moment before he hit his second release. John gave a long, drawn out moan at the pure sexual energy he felt. Randy slowly let John go and pulled out. "Well, looks like we can all use showers." He laughed.

"Yeah.." John panted with a laugh. "It was so good though." He felt better than he had in months.

"You boys can clean first." Taker told them. "No round three though." He chuckled thickly.

The creature in John panted at the thought of a third round in the shower. "Yes, Master." He replied as he moved for the bathroom.

"No timing us." Randy joked as he followed John. Taker just chuckled as he leaned his head back relaxing.


	31. Chapter 31

John reached the bathroom first and moved to set the shower. He laid some fresh towels out for afterward. "Party pooper." Randy commented after he shut the door.

John chuckled at the comment. "Let's face it someone has to tell me no. I'd live with a cock in my ass if I could."

"Hey, I have months to make up for." Randy commented. "Who else am I going to take it out on?" His face then dropped. "Fuck." He sighed. "I need to get back to the other room and remove my things."

"We'll take care of it, Daddy." John assured him. He moved to climb into the shower, making room for Randy.

Randy stepped in behind him. "Just if my things are in the room...they will wonder why I didn't report him missing."

"We can get them after our shower if it makes you feel better." John told him. He grabbed the hotel soap and began to clean.

"Yeah." Randy commented. "Because check out is tomorrow morning. I'll need to mist over to the room. Not like I exactly grabbed a key in all the chaos."

"Okay." John was washing off the front of his body under the spray. "You don't know how glad I am to have you back. It's been lonely."

"I know I'm not to blame...but I am sorry, Babe." Randy told him, lowering his eyes.

John took a hand to raise Randy's chin. "You're right...you're not to blame so no more apologizing." He pressed his lips to Randy's in a loving, soft kiss. Randy's eyes closed at the kiss. There may have been a hint of a tear in the corners of his eyes but from the shower it was hard to tell. "I missed that." John whispered when it broke.

"Me too." Randy's voice may have cracked slightly. "Still feel like I am trying to wake up from a dream."

"Did you ever think about me?" John had to know. "So many nights I laid in bed and wondered if you thought of me."

Randy swallowed a lump. "Wh-what I remember yes. I have stretches of time I don't remember...or just tiny fragments."

John nodded. "I hope you can understand...things have changed a little between Taker and I. He's been lonely too without Michele and the kids."

"I sort of saw that...pl-plus I guess since you...um...knew of Wade kissing me...guess it made sense." Randy replied almost mumbled.

"That wasn't why, Daddy. I know Wade kissing you wasn't consensual. It was more we were both lonely and grew closer." John explained. "At one point I assumed we were finished for good...does it bother you?"

Randy shook his head, not trusting his voice. Was he really being honest or did he just feel it was wrong to question what had happened? John studied Randy a few long moments. Some of the joy faded from his eyes. "You can't even say the words, Daddy. Your face tells the truth."

"I guess...I...um...just didn't ever think of things getting that serious." Randy finally replied. John's eyes lowered but he gave a nod. He could understand Randy's feelings but it wasn't like he could erase the past year and how things had changed. He moved to wash behind him so he could get out.

"Babe, I am not chastising or blaming you. Things happen...things we can't always control. Does he feel as deeply for you as you do him?" Randy asked.

"I don't know...we've never talked about it." John admitted as he washed. "We just spent more and more time together...he started spending the night since we were both alone...over time we started cuddling and acting more intimate. I have no idea what he feels for me or if Michelle is permanently out of his life."

Randy nodded. "Okay, Babe...just glad I have a space still." Randy slowly opened his eyes, finally almost forgetting they were even closed.

"Always." John said with conviction. "I love you more than anyone or anything, Ran. I would have died to get you back."

"Can't blame a guy for questioning at least a little." Randy sighed, taking the cloth and soap.

"I don't, Ran." John assured him. A part of him wondered how he would spend time with Taker without Randy getting jealous. Randy began to wash himself, partly lost in his own thoughts. John finished and rinsed off. He moved aside so Randy could do the same. "You felt so good, Daddy. I missed seeing the old Viper side to you."

"You felt good too." Randy told John as he moved to rinse off. "I may have had a few...reservations at first. I was unsure of myself."

"If so you never showed it. You made my knees weak in the bathroom." John smiled.

"I guess missing you for so long I was needy. I just wasn't sure about performance." Randy told him as he turned.

"Performance? You were amazing!" John moved near to almost whisper. "If not for Master's orders I'd be begging for more of you right now."

Randy actually gave a shaky breath at the words. "Damn."

"And you never have to bottom again." John whispered. "I know you'd rather pound my ass...and the feeling is mutual."

Randy slowly nodded. "Wh-what if I get that feeling though? What if he pounded it so deeply into my head?"

John looked taken back a moment then look thoughtful. "You could ask Taker to top you...or even Shea." Randy's face before he could think turned hard at the mention of Sheamus. His eyes narrowed and jaw tightened. It almost didn't look human. John was taken back by the sudden change. The creature in him wanted to almost cower at his maker's look. "Sorry...sorry...Shea just played with me a lot so I thought of him."

Randy cringed, lowering his head. He gave it a quick shake. "So-sorry, Johnny." He almost panted. "It doesn't like him."

"It's fine...I won't bring him up again." John assured Randy.

"I don't know if it is because of what he is...or who he was connected to." Randy told him. "Maybe in time."

John nodded. "I get that." He gave a laugh. "Damn, we've been in here forever. Taker probably thinks we fucked each other unconscious."

"Well, he hasn't come to check on us yet." Randy laughed. "I think I'm done."

The guys turned off the water and stepped out to dry. John wrapped his lower half in a towel and walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom. Randy followed suit. "Thought you boys got lost." Taker laughed when he heard them come out.

"I was a good boy...we were just talking." John told Taker with a dimpled smile.

"I believe you." Taker replied.

"Don't good boys get rewarded?" John said in a flirty tone. "I know the role play scenario I want, Master."

Taker crossed his arms, looking at John. Even naked he was imposing. "This should be interesting."

John gave a shaky breath. "Remember I wanted a role play that was non-consensual so I could play hard to get? Picture this, you and Daddy on two motorcycles. I'm riding behind one of you on a country road with my hands tied in front of me. There is a plug in my ass that vibrates. We get to our destination and you both have your wicked way with me then put the plug back in. Mmm...ravished by two bad bikers. I...I jerked off to it one night when I was bored and alone."

Taker laughed. "Trust me, John with the rumble of the engine you won't need one that vibrates."

"Just a regular one then." John panted. "Just to feel at the mercy of two bad boys...please, Master?"

"Randy and I will need to plan something. If your hands are tied how will you hold on and balance?" Taker questioned.

"It could be handcuffs or loose ropes...just something to make it look like I didn't go with you of my own free will." John tried to explain.

"Okay, we can work something." Taker replied before he stood up. "I better go clean."

"John and I need to take care of something while you do. We shouldn't be too long." Randy told Taker.

"Be careful. Whatever it is...remember you are supposed to be taking it easy." Taker reminded him.

"I will when we get back." Randy replied.

John looked at Randy once Taker was in the bathroom. "Guess see you in Wade's room." He stated before turning into a mist and starting to move.

"Um...you going naked? How you going to bring anything back?" Randy asked. "I can dress there."

The mist stopped and John reappeared, looking sheepish. "Oops. Guess I forgot. All this talk of fun." He moved to quickly dress and then turned back into the mist again. Randy laughed before he followed. He shorted out the security camera near Wade's room before entering. He reappeared and moved to his suitcase to dress,

John appeared and looked around the room. He felt a brief pang of guilt seeing all Wade's belongings. "Where's your stuff, Daddy?"

"Most if it is over here?" Randy replied, trying not to look around too much. John moved to help Randy gather his bags, He wanted to be sick as he saw a bottle of lube lying on the floor nearby. Randy gulped when his focus was drawn by John's "Um...sh-should we straighten...or...or leave it so...so it looks like he left abruptly?"

"Let's just go." John said, tearing his eyes away.

"Okay." Randy replied, making sure he had everything that was his before they left. The younger man thought he was going to be sick on the way back to the suite. Once in the elevator, he wanted to collapse against the wall.

"You okay?" John asked, moving closer to Randy.

"A little sick." Randy replied. "Maybe memories...maybe guilt...who knows." When the door opened he made his way for John's suite.

Once they were back inside John's suite the older man sat the bags down and looked at Randy. "Guilt for what, Daddy? Literally, none of this was your fault."

"I still attacked him...helped take a life." Randy gulped he moved to sit. He knows some may say Wade was as vile if not more so than the others he killed. The thing is he didn't have a clear memory of those.

John looked a little shaken as he moved to sit. "If you're guilty where the fuck does that leave me? I sucked the life from his body...laughed in the face of his death, I was just at the end of my rope after almost a year of watching you be abused."

"I guess we both have the burden...how much was you though and how much was the creature?" Randy asked.

"Both...the creature was out for blood seeing his maker was stolen from him. And I personally couldn't take watching you be controlled another day. It just wasn't right seeing you walking around like a zombie." John said honestly.

"I just wish Wade's family could get closure...then again after he changed who knows how close he was to any of them." Randy admitted.

John nodded. "I have no idea where we even were...even if I did his body didn't look like Wade anymore...more like a mummy."

"By now he is more likely coyote bait." Taker replied from where he was sitting on the bed.

John nodded. "I guess best to just move on. The past is the past and what happened is over. We all tried to reach Wade but he was hell bent on destroying everything."

"Yeah, I guess so." Randy told him.

The three men tried to relax and enjoy the rare time off. Word of Wade spread the next day but of course, nothing was ever found out. John was more than excited a few days later when they were near Taker's place and he received an E-mail from Randy, telling him that he would be at their mercy after the evening show. John could hardly even focus but managed to pull off a good match. Randy met up with John at his locker room, knocking before entering. John turned to look as he was changing out of his ring gear. "Hey. I got your message."

"Good we will drive to the property then go from there." Randy told him. John nodded. He grabbed his bag so that they could leave the arena. John opted to drive the rental and in only a few hours they pulled up on Taker's property. "Okay, head for the guest house." Randy instructed him. John parked the car in front of the guest house and hopped out of the driver's side. The only light was from the bright, full moon. "Okay, go inside the door's unlocked." Randy told him.

John moved to open the door and walk inside the guest house. Taker was inside looking up from a table he was sitting at. He was dressed in black jeans and a red plaid shirt wit the sleeves removed. He also wore a red bandanna and thick boots. "Hmm, so you're the fresh meat." He chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't even want to be here. This bastard drug me in." John snapped, pointing back to Randy. He could tell by Taker's words the older man was playing with him.

Randy shut the door behind him. "Got a feisty one tonight I see." Taker commented to Randy.

"I know you like them that way, Boss...better to break down." Randy told him.

John pretended to give a shaky breath but in reality, it was a heated one. "Break down? Who the fuck you think you're dealing with? I own my own gym...I doubt you want to mess with me."

"Do I look like I'm intimidated by you?" Taker asked, walking closer as Randy moved to the table for a set of handcuff while John was focused on Taker.

John gave another shaky breath as he looked up at the large man. "What the hell do you want from me? If it's money I don't have shit. I can hardly keep my gym open from month to month."

Taker chuckled thickly as he walked around John. "No, no." Something more than that." He ghosted his large palm over John's ass.

John spun around at the touch. "What the fuck?"

Taker chuckled before shoving John back toward Randy, who caught his arms, pulling them back into the cuffs. "You play nice...we can help you out of your bind." Randy laughed.

"Get off me!" John hissed at Randy as his wrists were cuffed. "I don't play this game. Nothing goes near my ass."

Randy laughed. "Well, that's going to change tonight." He dragged John toward the table that had a tube of lube and the plug sitting on it. He turned John the face the table. He then pushed him to bend him over and stood to the side. Taker walked over to pull John's shorts down.

John gave a shudder as the cool air hit his bare legs. "W-What are you gonna do?"

"Getting you ready for the others." Taker told John as he moved to grab the lube and plug.

"Others? What others?" John yelled out. His muscles strained in the cuffs.

"That's all you need to know." Taker told John as he slicked the plug. He put one hand on John's back as he moved to push the plug into place.

John groaned at the stretch. "That thing's fucking huge."

"That's nothing, Meat," Taker told John before he pulled John's shorts back up and smacked his ass.

John grunted at the slap. "I'm no one's fucking meat!"

"I would watch your mouth or you may be dead meat." Randy laughed, jerking John up to stand. "Time to take a ride." John glared at Randy but offered no other words of resistance. His cock was already stirring from the anticipation. The two men led John outside and around the side where two bikes were parked. Randy and Taker both lifted John. On the back part of one there was a curved metal piece on the back of the seat. And Randy got on in front of him.

"Better grip the bar behind you." Taker told John. "Hate for you to take a nasty spill." He then turned, heading for his bike.

John gripped the bar as he was told. The plug was already stretching him, giving him a sense of fullness. "You're a bunch of fucking perverts." John told Randy with a pant.

"Think we care?" Randy laughed as Taker then he gunned the engines of the bikes. The moment the engine of the bike started John gave a gasp. It was like he was filled with the world's most powerful vibrator. The stimulation to his sensitive nerves was immediate and strong. "Problem?" Randy laughed before they took off. When the bikes were in motion the vibration was still strong, but not as strong as when they had to make a stop.

John enjoyed the night air on his face. He was actually moaning after a short time as he cock was dripping inside his shorts. It felt so good he could not hold the sounds in. "Warming up back there, Meat?" Randy yelled back as they rode along. He wasn't even fully sure where Taker was leading them. He swore Taker's land grew every time he came to visit.

"No!" John yelled thickly. He wondered how many orgasms he would have before they even reached their destination. His cock was already throbbing. Soon the men pulled up to what looked like a rundown bar. Some of the wooden siding was coming loose and had windows busted out. Taker stopped and got off. Randy looked before he shut his bike down as well.

Randy dismounted and moved to take John's arm. "Guess rest of the crew's inside. Come on."

John slid off and then shook Randy off him. "I can walk without your help!" He glared.

"Yeah right." Randy took his arm in a firmer hold. "Like I trust you not to run off." John glared as he let Randy take him into the building. Taker led the way, pushing the rickety door open looking around after he flipped a switch. A few lights hung from the ceiling with glass covered shades. There was a bar against one wall that had remnants of bottles lined against the back wall. The smell of stale beer hung in the air. The main floor had some wooden tables and chairs. There was also a pool table off to one side.

"Hmm, the others are late." He commented. "Guess we start the party without them." He looked at Randy. "So you think we should take turns or spitroast the bitch?"

"Which ever you want, Boss." Randy replied.

"Spitroast?" John had defiant fire in his eyes. He liked the pain and never got to play hard to get with Taker so he was going to milk it for all it was worth. "Either of you tries to shove anything in my mouth it gets bit off."

Randy moved to grip John's jaw. "You do and you'll end up with no teeth." He peered close. "Got me?"

"Yes...but I'm not sucking a dude's dick." John gasped out as he glared at Randy.

"You will if we say you will." Randy replied.

"Drape him over that table." Taker pointed to one of the smaller tables.

"Got it." Randy began to lean him over.

"Don't forget the shorts first." Taker told him. John gave an annoyed grunt at the actions. His hands flexed in the cuffs as if he were trying to break free of them. Randy moved to pull John's shorts down, swatting his exposed ass before picking him up to deposit him on the table, hoping the weight from the force would not be too much.

John gave a shaky breath as his hard cock was exposed to the cool air. "Fuck you both...sickos."

Randy laughed. "Just think of saving your business." He looked at Taker. "You decide, Boss?"

"I'll fuck him...you decide if you want to risk your manhood to his yapper." Taker told Randy as he walked over to remove the plug from John's ass. He took the base, giving a wiggle. John groaned at the feeling. He was so sensitive after the long ride. Taker smirked before he pulled the plug in a fluid motion, setting it next to John on the table.

John panted at the empty feeling. He tried to look at Taker in fear though it was hard. "If your dick is as big as the rest of you no fucking way it will fit in my ass." He saw the plug and had a fleeting thought of it being shoved into his mouth while dirty.

"Oh I think you can manage...if not it will be fun to try." Taker laughed as he moved to open his jeans. "Hold him down. Don't want him trying to squirm away."

"Yes, Boss." Randy replied, putting his hand on John's arms to hold him down.

"Shit." John panted. He knew what was coming and looked forward to the stretch.

Which John already stretched some and lubed Taker parted John's cheeks with one hand to guide himself with the other. He was not slow or gentle as he pushed quickly inside. "Fuck!" John cried out loudly at the feeling. Taker always had a way of stretching him like none other. Randy was thick and a good size but his Master was definitely the largest he had ever felt.

"Like that?" Randy asked but almost taunting. "Boss does have a way to him."

"Like being ripped in half with a huge dick? You take it and see how it feels." John snapped at Randy.

"That's your treat." Randy smirked. "Want a second down your throat?" He moved one hand to the front of his own jeans that was in John's line of sight. He gave a squeeze to his cock through the fabric.

"What the hell do you think?" John snapped. His blue eyes were dark with lust as he eyed Randy's clothed member.

"This one of those your mouth says no...but your eyes are screaming yes." Randy went for his belt and zipper as he dressed commando that night after the show. He wiggled them down his hips using just one hand.

"My eyes are not saying shit." John yelled. "I don't want a cock in my mouth!" He wanted to push them to receive the pain he craved.

Randy stroked his cock. "Come on open up...think of it as a good protein shake at the end."

John's face scrunched up. "Ewe...no thanks." Taker moved a hand to slap the slide of John's butt hard then let his nails scratch. John's lips parted in a gasp at the feeling. He tried not to moan at the sensation of light pain.

As John's lips parted Randy took the opening to worked his cock between them. He move the hand from his cock to The back of John's head, pushing in. John gagged around the thick member as he figured a man being taken against his will would not relax his throat. He could taste Randy's salty pre-cum. Randy moaned as he pushed more. He knew John wouldn't care if he had a sore throat or even if he was nearly choked out from it. "Why don't you take your belt and teach him good, Boss?" Randy moaned.

"Yeah...good idea." Taker told Randy as he stopped moving to work his thick leather belt loose from the jeans. John gagged around Randy's cock. He tried not to get too excited at the thought of being hit with the belt.

"Move your hand from his arm." Taker told Randy and he listened, moving the hand to the back of John's neck as he moved to fuck John's mouth and throat. Taker slowed his thrusts so each time he pushed in he gave a lash to John's upper back. John felt almost on fire from the lust of the pain combined with being used and filled on both ends. A muffled groan left him as Randy used his mouth. "Fuck, that's getting him going." Randy moaned at the feeling. Taker continued with the thrust lash tempo for quite a few minutes. John moans and grunts were getting Randy close to the end. "Fuck...almost there."

John panted heavily as he felt Randy's cock throb in his mouth. He wanted to suck so badly but didn't want to give away the fact he was enjoying himself so he just let Randy use him. It was a couple minutes more before Randy grunted before he came. He flooded John's mouth and just held his cock in place for a few moments. John swallowed Randy's release. It always made him feel good to know he made his boyfriend satisfied.

Feeling John swallow, Randy finally pulled back. "Okay, Boss really pound the bitch good so we can get out of here." John's muscles were tight around Taker's cock as he was close to his own release. It was a miracle he had lasted so long after the erotic bike ride. Taker moved to drop the belt and grab John by the arms to pull back on them as he thrusted forward, sliding the table slightly forward with each thrust. His deep moans rumbled from his chest. Randy watched as he fixed his jeans.

John could only take a few more thrusts before he shuddered and came. It felt so good to release all the pent up energy. "That's a good bitch." Taker commented as he finished only a few thrusts after John. He pulled out and grabbed the plug, remembering John's desire to go back to the house filled.

John felt the creature in him sated for now as he tried to catch his breath. "So good...thank you, Master...Daddy."

"Still want the plug for the ride back?" Taker asked to make sure since John called an end to the role play.

"Yes...please." John said quickly.

Taker obliged, replacing the plug before he moved to fix his jeans. Randy then moved to free John's hands. "There, now you can hold better going back." He saw where Taker's belt his actually tore John's shirt. "Oops should have removed the shirt first. "He laughed, knowing John must own a million of them.

"Fuck my shirt. That shit was great. Hope I don't pass out on the ride back." John joked as he rubbed his wrists.

"Yeah, that would be a bad thing." Randy laughed before looking at Taker. The older man had his jeans fixed and belt back on. "So, where are we even? Felt like we rode a long time.

"An old bar I picked up a few miles from the ranch." Taker told them.

"Hold on...outside the ranch? You had us ride with John tied off the property?" Randy was stunned.

"What, no one saw us...I took back roads." Taker laughed.

"Kinky...I like it." John laughed. He wasn't phased at all by the idea.

"Um gonna ride back shirtless or let the shreds show?" Randy tried to laugh. Taker nor John seemed phased so why should he be?

John pulled off the shirt and then pulled his shorts up. "Thanks for humoring me...both of you. Not often I get to play hard to get with my Master."

"It's fine...thought this was a good spot before the workmen get in here in a few days." Taker told him. "Now I guess we can head back and get some food."

"Only one question...when do I get passed around to the others?" John joked as he began to walk.

"There wasn't...it was just an excuse to move you from the guest house." Taker told John as they headed for the bikes.

"I know...I'm joking." John laughed. "I'm not that much of a slut."

Randy laughed, getting on. "I guess you can hold me on the way back now."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. "Look, I'm in the bitch seat."

"Yep….good place for you." Randy joked as taker mounted up and started his engine. They then took off again for the ride back.

When John made the choice to ride back plugged he never thought about how sensitive he would be after playing. The vibrations to his prostate made him tremble after only a few minutes. A little way into the ride, his hands gripped Randy's waist as he came for the second time that night. Randy felt John gripping him. "You okay back there, Babe?" He tried to yell over the sound of the engine.

"Y-Yeah." John called out with a groan. "Fine." The creature in him loved the abundance of sexual energy.

"Okay." Randy focused on the road and Taker ahead of him as the older man was making different turns and Randy wasn't fully sure the directions back.

By the time the men made it back John was almost unconscious. He had enjoyed or was it suffered his third orgasm and he was beyond spent. The front of his shorts was dark and damp from the multiple releases. Even with his superhuman energy John was about dead to the world as his head rested on Randy's back. They parked and Randy turned his head. "Babe? Babe...we're back."

"Hmmm?" John mumbled. He was just glad the vibrations had stopped.

"If you let go I'll help you inside." Randy told him.

John let go, trying to stay awake. His cock and ass was actually sore. "Just bridal style carry him." Taker called over as he walked closer.

"Sounds good," Randy said as he got up and lifted John from the back. "You better not have stained my leather." Randy told him, carrying him inside and upstairs.

John just groaned, not phased by the words. "Three times." Were the only words spoke.

"Damn." Randy laid John on the bed and stripped his shorts. "Fuck, Babe." He commented, seeing him coated. He went for a towel to roll John onto it to remove the plug. John groaned as the plug was pulled out. He was too tired to think straight.

Randy rolled him back. "I'll tell Taker you will eat later." He leaned to kiss John's forehead. John gave a hum and his eyes closed. He was drained of all energy for the moment. Randy left the room and headed downstairs to eat and keep Taker company until John woke on his own. John woke hours later with a groan. He felt confused a moment as he sat up, realizing he was on a towel. It all came back to him and he slowly stood so he could shower.

Randy's ears twitched at the distant sound. "Be right back." He told Taker, heading upstairs.

John walked out of the bedroom and almost ran into Randy. "Hey...sorry I zoned out."

"It's fine, Babe...we can cook when you come down. Um, guess you need your bag from the rental?"

John nodded. "I guess a shower is in order. I'm a dirty boy."

"I'll be right back up." Randy told John before heading downstairs. "John's going to shower and dress. I need to get him clothing." He informed Taker before going to the car for John's suitcase and taking it up to him.

John was in the shower when Randy returned with his things. He was carefully washing his well-coated stomach. Randy rolled up the towel and sat on the bed to wait for John. John came back into the room feeling clean and fresh awhile later. "I feel better. Wow..going back was intense."

"He asked if you were sure." Randy laughed.

"I guess I didn't expect it to be so intense." John said as he took off the towel to dress. "Fuck, the last time was borderline torture."

"Let me guess you loved it." Randy replied with a smirk.

"Well, somewhat...the creature sure did." John agreed. He groaned as his sensitive cock brushed over his clean clothes.

"Down boy." Randy snickered.

John gave Randy a playful shove. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

"Go ahead, Babe...Taker already started cooking." Randy told him.

John was gone in seconds, running down to the kitchen. He stopped abruptly in the kitchen, seeing Taker at work. "Hi, Master."

"Enjoy your nap?" Taker asked as he flipped some ham steaks.

"Yes...sorry, Master. I guess the plug wore me out. I got off two more times on the way back." John explained.

"It's fine, John...how many do you want?" Taker replied.

John growled. "Four please...rather have fresh kill." His mouth almost watered at the thought. "I haven't had one in months with Randy away."

Taker purged his lips in thought. "Go ahead...this late none of the hands should see you. May still want to be in wolf form though. Oh, and stick to wild game please...none of my livestock."

John nodded, his face lighting up. "Thanks, Sir. It will be a real treat. I won't be too long."

"Sure, John." Taker told him. John wondered if Randy wanted to go along but the younger man told him he already ate. John was running alone through the property a short time later. It was so freeing to feel the wind hit against his face and let his primal side out to play. He gave a howl at the moon and then raced through the grass to look for one of the many boars he knew littered the property. Heading into the property was a black SUV. Inside were four people. The spoke quietly until one motioned the driver to stop. He knew they couldn't see much in the darkness, but to turn the lights on would alert anyone around.

John caught a boar with relative ease and tore into it at the neck. The animal gave a squeal before dying quicky. John drank the blood down eagerly. He was famished after the night or wrestling and playing. "Goggles." One man told another in the darkness, speaking in Spanish. He was handed night vision goggles that he put on to look around. "I feel one near." John had no idea of the menacing presence as he let his guard down to enjoy the rare feast. He had not eaten fresh kill in easily three or four months. "There." The man stated, pointing. The driver had goggles on already and headed a little closer before stopping. "Don't think it's the one we're after." He stated.

"One he made then." A woman stated. "Use it for bait. Careful though one already took out a brother." She stated.

"I will." The first man told her as he grabbed a taser pistol and got out of the SUV, silently making his way through the field. John's ears perked as he thought he heard a sound in the grass. He dropped the rest of the dead boar and turned to look. His eyes glowed faintly in the darkness. Something just seemed off to him. The man crouched down to try to avoid detection. He knew he had to get close to get his needed shot. He tried to slowly creep along.

John stood silently, looking for what seemed like several long minutes. When he saw nothing he assumed it was a small animal and went back to his meal. The man hoped he was in range as he stood behind John, taking his shot. John cried out as he suddenly felt like he was hit by a bolt of lightning straight to his back. The carcass he held fell to the ground as he fell forward, landing on top of it. His body twitched from the strong current. The man took out a flashlight to signal the SUV that drove through the field toward him. The man cut the current long enough for them to safely load John into the back. He was tied with a metallic rope that connected to some sort of power supply to keep a low charge going through it that would neutralize John's ability to vanish. John's heart pounded. He could faintly hear enough to know he was in trouble but was almost paralyzed to the point of being unable to speak. He tried to reach Randy or Taker by thought alone, having no idea how far their connection went.

Taker and Randy were unaware of John's situation as they waited at the house as the SUV made it's way off the property, heading for their base that was a few hours away at best. John woke slowly over time. His heart raced as he realized he was tied with his hands behind him riding in some kind of vehicle. He tried to move, wanting to disappear into his normal plume of smoke.

"It waking." A man commented from the back seat where he was watching where John was.

John grunted when he realized he was somehow unable to disappear. He fought the ropes binding his hands, giving his full strength. When he did he could feel the metal fibers stretching and cutting into his flesh like sharp splinters. "Stop or we...knock...out again." The man addressed John with broken English.

John felt a warmth on his hands and realized it was blood. He stopped to avoid being knocked out as he was afraid what would happen if he was. Who were these people? If this was the group after Taker wouldn't he be dead by now? They killed full humans without mercy. All he could do was wait.


	32. Chapter 32

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. There may be an update again tomorrow.) Jade and Rose

The sun was already peeking over the horizon by the time the SUV stopped. John sat quietly. He was more scared than he had ever been. He had no idea who these people were or what they wanted from him. They had to know who he was to stop him from disappearing.

"Get the catcher." The woman told one of the men, speaking Spanish again. The guy that was watching John got out and headed inside a large warehouse looking building that appeared slightly rundown.

John tried not to show them that he understood what they were saying. He had a great love for learning languages and Spanish was one he knew quite well. The three got out of the SUV and waited. The one man returned with a long pole with what looked to be a metal clamp on the end. They opened the back of the SUV and wrestled John to the edge. The clamp was slipped around his neck and closed like a collar. John could hear a faint hum of energy through it as they disconnected the bindings from the power of the truck.

"Move." The man told John before he gave a tug of the pole, heading for the building. John had no other choice but to comply for the moment. He knew he only needed one chance to make his escape. He was still covered in blood from his kill that wanted to stain his shorts and shirt.

John could hear louder humming coming from inside the building. As he was led through he saw it was broken into different rooms. He was led to a cage that was open. They removed the ropes before guiding him inside. Shutting the door the pole was pulled through an opening in it. A button was then hit to remove the collar. John snarled as he looked at his injured hands. He moved around the cage, trying to find a way out. Why was he even here and not dead? His nails grew to long talons and he moved to slash at the bars, seeing they were steel. He finally grew tired and slumped to the ground to rest in defeat. He felt so scared and alone. 'What am I going to do?' He asked himself internally. The voice of the creature echoed inside his mind. 'Just leave that to me. Let me take control and you will feel no more fear.' John made the agreement and let his true essence slip into the background.

Meanwhile, Randy kept moving to look at his phone. "Relax, Randy I didn't give him a time limit." Taker told him.

"But it has been hours. You told him to watch out for the workers." Randy replied. "It's going to be light soon and they will be out."

"Just give him a little longer. I would say try to call him, but I suggested he take wolf form to hunt so he wouldn't have it on him." Taker replied.

"How much do you think he could really eat?" Randy asked.

"I don't know….as long as it's boar he could wipe a good many without making a dent." Taker informed him. The two men sat around until the sun peeked through the windows.

"That's it. I'm going to search for him." Randy told him, standing up.

"Where would you even start?" Taker wondered.

"I guess the field where he hunted after his change." Randy stated, before heading for the door.

"Hold on...I'll come with you." Taker told him as he caught up, heading for the rental car. They headed for the field and it didn't take long to find the string of stripped boar carcasses, but then found the one that was left partly eaten.

"Um...that's not a good sign is it?" Randy asked.

Taker moved closer to check it. He shook his head. "Not positive, but if I had to guess this kill is a few hours old."

"Few hours? Then where the fuck is he? If this was his last one he should have been back at the house." Randy exclaimed, trying to remain calm.

"I don't know. We can try to focus on him and see if he comes back this way. That or I can get the dogs to search for him like we did you when you were taken by Wade." Taker suggested.

"What, track from the house?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, it may be faint by now, but they might find something." Taker told him and Randy agreed, heading back. The search sadly led them back to the field. Taker had to think of an excuse for the carnage. The trail then died off. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Search the security footage for any vehicles entering the property late last night." He ordered his men before he and Randy moved for the guest house.

Meanwhile, John paced in circles inside the cage like an animal. The creature inside felt restless so far away from his makers and the human side hated being confined this way. He liked his large house or the vast open space of the outdoors. A frustrated growl passed his lips as he wanted to rip and shred his enemies. John was left alone for a couple hours as people milled about. Many seemed to pay no attention to him. Finally, someone walked over wearing a cloth mask. Their head cocked, looking at him. "You understand us?" He asked in Spanish.

John stopped pacing and debated replying. He finally nodded and answered back in near perfect Spanish. "Yes."

"Good...make things easier. Not all of us speak English." The man replied. "We want to know more of your maker and of you."

John's eyes narrowed. When he spoke there was a gruff tone to his voice. "Why? So you can kill him like you plan on doing to me?"

"I can't help you are a damned soul. A blight to man and beast alike." The man replied. "You should see it as salvation."

"Fuck you." John snarled. "I won't tell you a thing about my maker. You can go fuck yourself." His blue eyes gleamed.

"Then we just learn what we can from you other ways." The man stated before turning to walk away.

John gave a mocking laugh. "I'd like to see you try."

The man stopped. "We got you here didn't we?"

"Because I trusted...let down my guard. It won't happen again." John sneered at the man. The creature inside him was normally more of a lover but faced with the threat of his own death and danger to his makers made him more aggressive.

"I am sure you noticed we have ways of detaining you." The man walked back over. "Yes, we normally eliminate most of the damned when we cross them. Others have been studies over the years. I was already informed you are different then most we have crossed."

John gave a low growl. "I'm more than just a creature for your amusement! I'm a man...a world famous celebrity. I hold the record for granting the most wishes to sick children. Does that sound like an evil being to you?"

"You speak of your life before you were damned. Shame such good heart be darkened. You think few good deeds wipe away the taint to your soul? It doesn't...a pact made with a devil is still a pact no matter how much he tries to wipe the slate." The man told him before moving away again.

"You know nothing!" John snapped before moving to the other side of the cage to regroup. He was feeling so many emotions: hatred, rage, fear, the need to protect, and pride wanted to almost consume him. The man inside wondered if he would never see Randy or Taker again without even a goodbye. Had he worked so hard to free Randy from Wade only to be lost himself? The fun on the motorcycle seemed so long ago.

Back on the ranch over an hour had passed before Taker and Randy got word that in the early morning hours there was detection of an unknown vehicle on the property. It wasn't spotted at first by the people watching the monitors before because it was dark colored and had no lights on. Randy's heart leaped to his throat and his blood wanted to boil at the same time. The men mentioned when it was spotted leaving as well a short time after it had arrived. They said they would check the grounds for any odd object that may have been left, fearing possible explosive.

The men left and Randy paced like a caged animal. "We need to find him." Randy stated.

"You know what the outcome may be as much as I do." Taker told him.

Randy turned with a glare. "You want me to just forget him? I thought you started to care about him!"

"I do." Taker replied simply. "That's beside the point."

"No, that is EXACTLY the point!" Randy snapped with almost a snarl. "I don't and won't believe he is dead!"  
"Randy…." Taker started.

"NO!" Randy yelled. "If he was dead why wouldn't they have left him like they did the guy John killed to save you and Gunner? Or did you forget he fucking saved you both!"

Taker sighed at the memory, lowering his head. "I see I stunned you." Randy replied.

"Where do we even begin?" Taker asked. "My old leads were dead ends."

"I don't know but there must be something." Randy told him.

John sat on the floor of the cage quietly. There was not much else he could do. Feeling helpless was something he did not enjoy at all. Thoughts of Randy and even Taker made his heart want to clench. He decided he would not say a word about either man no matter if they killed him. A woman came over about an hour later. She was carrying a large tray as she eyed John. "Stay back." He told him. John stayed back but watched for any chance he may have to make a move. All he needed was one mistake on their part and he could be out of the cage and back to Taker. She kicked a panel on the bottom of the cage next to the door. It opened to allow the tray to be slid inside then closed. The tray had large cuts of meat on it still raw. John was a little surprised the meat was not cooked but he preferred raw anyway. He moved to take the tray and tear into the meat, knowing he needed all the energy he could get. The woman slowly walked away. Another hour passed before one of the men from the SUV moved toward the cage. A deep scowl was on his face as he watched John.

John had finished eating by that point and was pacing around for some exercise. He could almost feel the glare from the man but just gave him a cool glance. "Think you're a big thing? Should have put you down." He stated. He scoffed. "Boss thinks we can learn from you. That or somehow draw bigger Diablo." He laughed before spitting at the cage.

John's eyes glowed faintly, his talons extending. "Why don't you step inside here and see how big I am?" He almost taunted in a primal tone.

"I seen what you can do." The man told him. "The day we try to catch Diablo." He scowled. "That why boss wanted you."

"I warned the man twice...gave him a chance to go." John hissed. "He was trying to kill me...expect me to stand still and let him?"

"You feel you have your duty...so do we." He replied. "The pledge we make to save people."

"Let me out and all will be forgotten." John told him. "Go after me or my makers and you will regret it."

The man laughed. "You expect me to make deal with a demon?" He scoffed. "Even if I was the crazy, that is not in my ability to."

"So be it." John growled. He went back to moving in the cage. The man moved away, his brow raised at a thought then moved to talk to the boss. A little while later a man came over with what looked like two small leather bags. He tossed them inside the cage. "Put over you hands then stick them out of the slot."

John scoffed at the bags. "Why would I comply?"

"You want bathroom you need to put them on first." The man told him. John did have to relieve himself. Almost reluctantly, he put on the bags and moved to put them through the slot.

The man took a set of shackles near by hooking them around the bags before he went to open the cage door. He grabbed the chain between the shackles to lead John through the place. Moving away from the cage, John realized the hum he heard filled the whole area. John was a smart man. After he tried to disappear again with no luck he discovered the hum of electricity somehow impaired his abilities. He looked carefully at his surroundings as he building was high with two levels of doors. He was led to a door that could almost remind one of a mental hospital as it was thick with a small glass window then a hatch in it. "Once I put you in you put hand out the hole. Got it?"

John nodded, trying to bide his time for now. "Yes." The man took the key to open the door with one hand, letting John inside. It was a decent size room that had an open shower area and toilet. There was also a cot type bed. On the bed was what looked like medical scrubs. John was happy at the thought of a toilet, shower, and clean clothing. He moved to put his hands out the hole as he had been ordered.

The man took the shackles off and the leather sacks at the same time, quickly stepping back. John pulled his hands back through and moved to the toilet. Once he had relieved himself, he tried to figure out how the shower worked. It was not too difficult and he was clean and dressed in no time. He sat on the cot, feeling like a prison inmate in the scrubs. John had no idea how far away he was from Taker's property. He closed his eyes and tried to reach one of his makers in some way. In John's mind, he could see Randy as he continued to pace the guest house. He didn't look like his normal self but almost the imposed form of the creature inside him. Like his it was slightly wolf like in appearance. He couldn't see anything else around Randy, just him. It was like viewing an image on a black background of a screen.

John tried to focus in on the creature. 'Daddy...Daddy...' His mind called. 'I am alive...I see you.'

Randy stopped moving where he was and closed his eyes. His brow knitted together. Did he really hear that? "What is it?" Taker asked.

"I swear I just heard John." Randy replied.

"Where? How?" Taker asked.

"I don't know...it was like a distant echo….almost in my head." Randy replied.

"Wonder if this has any connection to back when John thought he saw you attacked." Taker told him.

"I...I don't know. Le-let me try to focus." Randy told him as he moved to sit. "Johnny?" He almost whispered as he tried to focus.

John felt excited to hear the distant reply. 'Yes, Daddy. It's me...I was taken...the group out to get Master wants to use me to lure in Master. I'm alive.'

"Fuck." Randy mumbled then held his hand to quiet Taker so he could focus. "Any clue where? How to find you? Get you out? Taker wanted to make a deal with the new leader of the group, but he has not been able to find them."

"No...they knocked me out. But everyone is speaking Spanish. They have me locked in this room like a mental ward room...some kind of electricity is used to cripple my powers. I hear the hum and can't disappear." John answered. "They want information on Taker. I told them to go to hell."

"Sounds like something I would say." Randy stated. He opened his eyes, looking at Taker. "He's alive." A relieved sigh left both their mouths. "He was knocked out so he doesn't know where he is. He said everyone there is speaking Spanish."

"Spanish? That doesn't quite seem right. Some of them did, but not all of them." Taker looked puzzled. "Ask him if he can tell the type of Spanish."

"Type?" Randy asked.

"Yeah Spain Spanish...or proper Spanish. Or does it seem off in some way to him?" Taker asked. Randy closed his eyes, again relaying the questions.

"They sound Mexican to me." John replied. "Oh, the building I'm in looks like a big warehouse. They say they want to study me...they recognized me from the night Taker's house burned down so they know of the bloodstorm."

Randy opened his eyes, looking at Taker. "He said they sound Mexican."

"Shit." Taker actually exclaimed.

"They want to try to study him because they saw when he bloodstormed the one member." Randy told him.

"Damn...that may make things even harder. I have a few phone calls to make." Taker told him.

"To who?"  
"Hopefully some help." Taker told him. "If we can end this without anymore bloodshed the better."  
"Fucking good luck with that one." Randy told him.

Randy closed his eyes again. "Taker said he may know someone to help."

"Okay...not too hopeful though. They called me a damned monster...blight on the earth." John almost hated letting Randy go. "Daddy, just in case anything happens...I love you. I love you both."

"Love you too, Babe. Just try to keep positive we can track you down." Randy almost whispered.

"Okay...Talk to you later." John opened his eyes, feeling a little drained but in better spirits. He laid on the cot to rest.

Randy gave a faint shiver when he lost the feeling of John with him. He looked around the house, now feeling very empty and alone. Taker had moved to place a call to someone he thought could help. It came up empty though. He was warned the group he described is no one to mess with and while they treasured his friendship, of course their family was treasured more. The best he could get was a rough location of the building he described. He sat in the room after getting off the phone. He hung his head, running a hand through his hair. He knew he had to keep calm to prevent Randy from going on a wild killing spree and possibly getting killed in the process. He remembered what just one guy did to John because of the blessed blood.

Taker knew Randy thought he was uncaring about John. That was far from the truth though. For almost the last year John was the only consent in his life, the closest thing he had to family at this point. Taker was just no a man to show his emotions to the outside world. He knew to do so in this case could only lead to disaster.

John laid in the cot, trying to stay calm. A part of him felt like this must be some sort of crazy nightmare and he would wake up soon in a hotel suite next to Randy. He knew he had to be strong and make it out alive. Randy needed him and so did Taker although the older man would not admit it. John had seen the loneliness in his creator's eyes for his family. He curled on his side and tried to get some rest. A couple hours passed and John heard a knocking from the door.

John opened his eyes and sat up, looking. He moved to the door to see where the noise was coming from, knowing it would be locked. The man that looked to be the leader was standing there, He had the hatch open. "I know your kind doesn't sleep much. I have a question."

John gave a nod, trying to be civil for now. He reminded the creature inside that they needed to stay calm to avoid an early death. "Yes?"

"You tried to barter with one of my men." He commented. "You said something that peaks my interest. You said about leaving you and your makers alone. There is more than one?"

John's eyes looked shocked then grew guarded. He had not realized the creature had made the slip in the heat of the moment. "I'd rather not talk about that. It's not important." He feared his words had put Randy in danger along with Taker.

"No no...it is very important. Just makes you that much more interesting to learn about." The man stated. "You do not flat out deny that statement, which means there is an air of truth to it."

John desperately tried to think of a way to dismiss Randy. "I don't have two full makers...I am just connected to a second person because of our...relationship...nothing more."

"Tell me of them." The man stated simply.

John shook his head. "I don't think so. It's a personal relationship and has nothing to do with this...a romantic one."

"But it does. Very well...maybe your tongue will loosen later." The man closed the hatch before walking away. John moved to sit down on the cot. His head lowered, his hands running over his cropped scalp. Had he said too much? Last thing he needed was to have them on Randy's trail. There was no TV in the room so he just sat for hours, alone with his racing thoughts.

A few hours passed when the hatch opened again. A table like piece was slid in with a tray of food on it. It was a cooked steak and grilled vegetables. John moved to retrieve the food and sit down to eat. He wondered why they had gone from serving him raw meat to cooked food but he ate the meat, leaving the vegetables behind. He rarely ate plant food anymore unless it was for show in public.

Randy spend most of the day either trying to meditate or sleep to keep his mind open in case John tried to reach out again. He knew he only had until the morning then he had to leave for work and had no clue if he would still be able to reach John when he did.

John was no fool. He realized the cooked meat had little blood and soon his abilities would be diminished. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Randy one last time. By that time Randy was in the bed in a darkened room. Taker's air of indifference irritated if not infuriated him so much that he just wanted his space away from the older man. John slowly saw Randy lying down but nothing else. He felt a deep longing to touch his boyfriend. 'Daddy? Daddy?'

Randy got a sad smile to him. "Yeah, I'm here, Babe." He whispered.

'I'm just sitting in this room...nothing to do.' John said just as softly. 'They started giving me well cooked meat. I don't know how much longer I can do this.' Randy's sad smile tore at John's heart.

"I need to return to the road in the morning. I don't know what I should tell them if they ask about you. I would not be surprised if Vince has a heart attack." Randy dryly joked.

'I don't know, Daddy. I'm so sorry I went hunting. I knew it was dangerous." John said sadly. "This could have all been avoided."

"You thought it was safe. Taker thought it was safe." Randy replied.

"Yeah...I wanted to warn you. My primal side felt threatened and mentioned I have two creators. Now they are trying to get more information out of me. I refused but the leader said maybe my tongue would loosen later...I know they won't give up.' John told Randy.

"It's fine, Babe...let them try it." Randy spoke in a warning tone.

'Be careful...they are smarter than you think. They have tasers, and metal ropes that make it impossible to disappear.' John warned. 'I won't tell them anything...no matter what.'

"Not worth your life, Babe...I...I need you back." Randy replied with a sniffle.

'I know, Daddy. I doubt they'll kill me yet. They want to study me." John paused. 'How's Master holding up?'

"We been apart most of the day. Honestly, Babe, he is cold as usual." Randy replied. "As for yet...better not be at all."

John felt sad at the words. 'I thought I had reached him...guess not. I know, Daddy. I'm just trying to be realistic. They see me as a damned one..that killing me would be a mercy. They could decide to do it anytime.'

Randy sighed. "I want you so bad it hurts." Randy admitted. "Fucking tell them about me. Let them try I don't give a fuck. They try to take me out I fucking take the lot of them with me."

'I...don't want you to take them out with you. I want you to be safe.' John said sadly. 'I don't see a way out of this alive, Daddy. They won't let me go.'

"Then we would be next anyway. I am going down swinging." Randy replied. John could see more of the beast side of Randy wanting to come out.

'I don't blame you...I'll try to keep hope.' John said. 'The last meat they gave me was so dry...I don't know if I can reach you again.'

"If you need...wait a few days. Even if he irritates me I will come back here on my day off. Try again and hope you are strong enough and I am close enough." Randy replied.

'Okay...I love you. Please tell Taker I still care for him...even if it's not mutual.' John whispered.

"Yeah...I will, Babe." Randy replied, even if he didn't think Taker deserved it.

"Talk to you later, Daddy.' John ended the connection, feeling a little drained. His heart hurt for all the sadness he had felt between them.

Randy slowly opened his eyes, going to look for Taker. Maybe he would leave that night after he delivered John's message. He found the older man sitting, looking out the window. Most of the lights were out in the room, but Randy could see the reflection of a glass in his hand as he kept taking sips from it. "Do we actually still get drunk?" Randy asked, shocking Taker from his thoughts.

"At times...if there is enough and strong enough." Taker replied, setting the glass down. "Maybe I like the taste."

Randy huffed a breath, shaking his head. "I know the look of a man trying to drown his problems. I've seen it plenty of times in the mirror before."

"I thought you went to bed," Taker replied, trying to ignore the comment.

"I wanted to stay and relax in case John tried again. He did." Randy replied.

Taker finally moved his head to look at Randy. "What did he say?"

"He's scared...sure they will kill him if he talks or not, so he plans on telling them nothing. He wanted us both to know he cares about us. He wished he was more careful. He said he should have realized it was dangerous." Randy told him.

"Well, I may have a lead on where he is." Taker replied.

"You're just now telling me this!?" Randy exclaimed.

"Even if I am right we have no way to get in." Taker told him.

"We could have still scouted the place! Maybe catch one of them...try to get an exchange!" Randy yelled.

"No...if we caught one...they would rather die for their cause then have them let John go." Taker told him.

"Fuck then! Let's take them one by one until there isn't enough to stop us!" Randy shouted.

"Then we are no better than the monsters they think we are." Taker told him.

"Enough of this pacifist shit! You tried it before and it failed. All they know is war and death...then let's fucking give it to them." Randy fumed.

"We will...relax. It's me they want so badly. They know John protected me...defended me. I am sure they know there is a connection there. They will use it." Taker tried to explain.

"Why do they want you so bad?" Randy asked.

"I don't fully know except the fact my land houses one of the larger gateways in the area. They get me, they get that and can seal it off." Taker explained.

"I see." Randy sighed. "You know I need to hit the road...I will be back soon as soon as I can."

"I know." Taker replied simply.

"I think I may take off tonight." Randy told him.

"If you do...be careful. They may have people scouting the area for anyone coming or going from here." Taker pointed out.

"I will." Randy saw Taker made no commented of his desire for Randy to leave or stay so he went to gather his things to leave.

John felt he had too much time alone with his worried thoughts. It only caused him to feel depressed. There was nothing to do other than sleep or shower though, unlike his busy life on the road. John was left alone until his next meal. It was a scrambled hash of ham, potato, and peppers in scrambled eggs. Unknown to John, it was laced with a tranquilizing agent. John began to feel woozy a few minutes after eating his breakfast. As the room began to spin he wondered if he had been poisoned and this would be his end. "Love you, Daddy...Master." His words slurred as he heard the tray crash to the ground and he slumped over as the world turned black.


	33. Chapter 33

John was watched for a few moments. His captors saw no moving past his breathing. They moved to carefully open the door. One moved the catching pole around John's neck but saw he made no movement. He nodded and moved the pole so two men carefully could lift John, moving him to an examination room. He was stipped down before he was strapped to an exam table. While he was still knocked out, they drew some blood from him. John woke a short time later with a groan. His eyes opened to look around the room, realizing he was restrained to a table. The air felt cool on his bare skin.

A couple of men were working at a table nearby filled with vials and bottles. One looked over, hearing the sound. His eyes widened slightly and his heartbeat grew faster. He tried to get the attention of the other man. "He's awake."

"Relax...he can't get up." The second man told him.

"What do you want from me?" John asked as he tried to free himself from the straps.

The second man turns to look. He had long black hair with angular features and deep set eyes. "To be tested and studied." He replied. "You were told that."

John gave an angry growl but knew it would do no good to talk further. He hated feeling so helpless. "We have already tested your blood while you were out. Some interesting markers in it." He stated. "I wonder if you have the regeneration rate of others we have seen?"

"Why do you care if you think I should be dead?" John hissed.

"It shows us how resilient you and more so others like you are. For example, we found out our standard drugs used in the past affect you but not as strongly." John gave an angry huff but said no more. Whatever straps they used to hold him to the table were not loosening at all.

"You think you are the first we have caught?" The man asked before turning to retrieve a scalpel. "Many warriors have died for us to learn the information we know." He told John, walking over. John only glared at the man, not giving him the dignity of a response. The creature wanted to come out and fight the threat. The man looked John over. He set the scalpel down, removing one of his gloves. "Let's start simple." He closed his hand, pressing it to John's shoulder, testing for a reaction to the blessed metal of the ring.

John gave a hiss followed by an almost mocking laugh. "That supposed to hurt? You have to try harder than that, Bastard."

The man looked, pulling the ring away, seeing the burn like mark left behind. "Interesting." He commented before putting his glove back on. Taking the scalpel he looked at the other man. "Bring me a specimen jar and a gauze." He looked back at John. "I take it you like pain...is that it?"

"I don't mind it." John's eyes faintly glowed. "From the right person it can be quite pleasurable."

The man gulped faintly. The assistant stood nearby as he took the scalpel and actually carved around the burn mark. He then placed it in the dish before covering the cut with the gauze to slow any bleeding. John's eyes narrowed as he took in the actions. It made him furious to be so helpless. He knew if he had not drained himself talking to Randy he could have easily ripped the straps that held him down. "Take that to get checked." The man told his assistant.

"Is that wise?"

"I'll be fine,,,he isn't going anywhere." The man told him. The assistant nodded and took off. Slowly, he looked at the wound, seeing it was open, but the blood flow already stopped. "Interesting."

John just glared but said nothing to acknowledge the man had spoken. He looked John, over seeing the adrenaline was having an effect on John's body or at least that is what he was scientifically chalking the reaction to. While John may seem different then other he had tested, it seemed in many ways he was still the same. John gave a frustrated growl from the man's stares but knew fighting the straps was only a waste of time and energy.

The assistant returned a few minutes later. "They want to know if you are ready for the next tests."

"We haven't tried to get the information they wanted yet." He replied.

"They said they think it would be pointless with him and what we already discovered." The second man answered.

The man looked to debate it and nod. "Okay. Have them bring it in." John's heart wanted to pound as he tried to keep a straight face. What they discovered? Did they learn of Randy on their own?

The assistant moved to grab some sort of large machine with different pumps and tubes in it. "Did they say if they wanted us to try extraction or purging first?" The man asked.

"They said purging. They doubt extraction will accomplish much." The assistant told him.

"Do they realize there is more of a chance of death that way?"

"Yes but it takes longer." The assistant told him. "Plus, I think Jose is bending their ears over Phillip."

"Oh...this is him?" The man asked. "Okay, get the supplies while I hook him up."

John's heart pounded with a little true fear at the words. He did not have to be a genius to figure out the intentions of the men. He snarled, jerking with all his strength. "Get the hell away from me!" If he was to die he didn't want it to be like this, strapped down to a table and far away from Randy.

The man may have actually had a hint of regret in his eyes. "Maybe I should knock you out for this." Was he asking John or pondering it himself?

The look in the man's eyes scared John. What was so terrible one of these men would feel bad about doing it? He actually stilled some. "No...don't do that...I'll stop." He wanted to be awake to know what was going on. He didn't want to go to sleep and never wake up again.

"You're either brave or foolish." The man told John as he took John's arm, feeling for a vein. He put a needle attached to the machine in one arm then began checking the other. John was honestly scared. There was nothing he could do but wait to see what would happen. A needle was placed in the other arm. He then double checked everything before he released the pressure on one side, letting blood flow down the tube before he turned the machine on. It sounded like a pump. After a few moments he hit something else and it would actually send the blood back into his body after going through the machine. The more John tried to look at it the more it reminded him of a purifying machine used for dialysis patients.

"W-What are you doing to me?" John had to ask although he feared he already knew the answer.

"Honestly starting with what they didn't want me to do since my assistant seems delayed. You will begin to feel weaker. I am trying to extract out the parts of your blood that makes you different from us." He explained. "What they want me to do to you would be to attempt to...burn them out and the creature with it. Doing the extraction first will hopefully make the other not hurt so much."

"No! I don't want that!" John snarled at the news. "I love the connection I share with my maker...I don't want to be fucking normal!"

"I don't think you have much choice at this point. As it is I am already going against orders." He man told John just as the assistant returned with a large cooler. He looked, seeing the machine already running.

"I told you they wanted that step skipped for research." The assistant reminded him.

The man looked over. "I was just starting...you know extraction can take hours." He almost sighed. "A few minutes wouldn't make much difference."

John knew he had to be strong to fight this. He could not go back to being fully human and give up the connection he shared with Taker and Randy. He was stubborn...he was strong...he would outlast them all. "You know if we don't listen we will be seen as conspiring." The assistant told the man.

"I know...I know." He replied. He moved to the cooler, removing what looked like an empty blood collection bag and a full bag of blood. He put them on hooks above the machine before he shut it off to place the bags where they belonged in the chain of things. John could read the regret from the man as he worked, The empty bag placed in line with the outgoing blood and the full bag into the returning side. He cast a faint glance before he turned the machine back on.

John's back arched from the agonizing sensation after a few minutes. It felt to him as though the feeling from the ring was running through his entire body. He panted, trying to force out a cold laugh. "Oh, come on. Now you're just trying to seduce me."

The man actually look puzzled and complexed over John's reaction. "Wonder if you will still feel that way the longer it goes on. It will grow until the creature has no more strength to hold. Only then does the pain subside...if it doesn't kill you first." He moved to sit, not wanting to watch John, but knew he had to keep an eye on both bags so they can be changed when needed.

"Fuck you. We're both staying!" John said in a primal tone. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. Pain only excites us both."

The man actually gained an amused look to his face before he begins to speak in the archaic tongue the creatures use. "If you are really strong enough to stay even after the blessed blood...I pity those who cross you. As you listen to your Maker, I must listen to those in charge. I am sorry."

"What are you saying to it?!" The assistant yelled at him.

The man quickly looks over. "It was nothing….just more testing...trying out the pronunciation of the text I had been studying."

"You will see. Then you will tremble in fear of me." John's deep voice spoke in the archaic tongue. "Many others in my world bow to me and this vessel is strong with determination."

"Do you know what he said back?" The assistant asked.

"Just he doesn't plan on leaving." The man told him. "Go see if there are any other orders...you know this will take time." The assistant seemed reluctant but left. The man stood up and walked over. "I was one of you once." He spoke in the archaic tongue. "They don't know I was cleansed by a different group."

"Then you know the feeling...the power." John spoke lowly. "The host is a good man...he never kills unless it's for self defense. My tastes are more of the lustful nature than for violence." His jaw was tight from the never ending sensations to his body.

"I can not help you...I am sorry. I try we both are dead men." The man told him. "I tell them my knowledge is from studies...not retained from my past." He looked to the door. "I...I may have an idea...if...if you're a good actor and just claim to be weak, but survived the pro-process. I can't totally stop it though."

"You mean pretend to be human again?" John clarified with a pant.

"You can't hit the effects of the metal if they test you...you can't hide the burns. Honestly, this group would kill you either way...which is why I hide...but...you think you are strong enough to hold on through the actual process….I can help increase that chance." He man told him, glancing at the door.

"I am...I am one of the strongest. Centuries have passed since I have been on this plane." John said with a growl.

"That is not an answer." The man told him. "You want me to try to help your odds...you may just suffer more?"

"Yes." John replied with a nod. "I want the help." The man moved to switch the bags and went to mark one of bags in the cooler as one filled by John. Even weakened the creature could hear the man's heart racing from panic. At least for now John's own blood was going out and in at the same time. "Thank you." John actually said as he watched the man. He knew the man was taking a large risk. The second bag was about done and the man took it to mix it with some of the other blood to dilute it when the door opened.

"Stop." The man from earlier in the morning stood there with a assistant. "What are you doing there?"

"Just preparing the infusions." The man tried to explain.

"Looks more like tampering to me."

"No...No...I...I know about this process more than any of you." The man helping John tried to explain.

The other man looked at the assistant. "Go get the first bag of bad blood. Go test it for the markers." He ordered.

"Yes, Jose." The assistant replied quickly as he moved to the cooler. John didn't want to cause the man helping him any issues so he kept quiet. He was already beginning to feel weaker and less vital than since his change.

The assistant left with the one bag and Jose walked over toward John then looked at the man. "Looks like he's about ready for the next round."

"Yes." The man replied lowly before moving to the cooler for a fresh bag and a new collection bag. He went to put them in place. Jose moved off to the side to watch.

John glared at Jose. "You misjudge me. I only killed your friend after he ignored two warnings. He was charging me with a sword after burning the house of my maker. He came looking for trouble."

"He was more than a friend...and doing his job as we all do." Jose replied, casting a glance at the man tending to John. "How is he so coherent?"

"He...he actually likes pain." The man tried to explain. "If...if anything it excites him."

"Then turn up the infusion." Jose told him.

"It doesn't work like that." The man exclaimed. "The body only moves blood so fast."

John gave a wink at Jose. The cocky creature was out in full force. "Awe...you're trying to make me cry out for you...all it does is make me hard." The older man's cock was indeed semi hard from the adrenaline and pain.

Jose had a look that was a mix of disgust and rage. His jaw tightened at the words. "If you are hoping to get some sort of closure by seeing him tortured I don't think you will get it." The man told Jose.

Jose looked at him. "You just better hope the results are what they are looking for...or you are in trouble." He then focused back on John.

As time passed, John began feeling weaker and weaker. It was an odd feeling for him as he was usually so strong. The man and the creature inside fought with everything they had to stay joined. The assistant returned, giving a shake of his head. Jose tisked, looking at the man as John was now on his fourth round. "Looks like we need to keep close eye on you. Don't you think we would have discovered you were helping?"

Color had drained from the man's face. "Pl-please….I'm sorry….couldn't help it."

"L-Leave him alone. He did nothing." John tried to say but the words came out jumbled. John could feel the creature fighting. He felt so tired.

Jose looks at John then the man. "Finish your work….then they will decide what to do with you." The man slowly nodded, looking at John.

"You're about halfway through. Sorry." He told John. At this point he didn't care if he was digging himself a deeper grave.

"I'm sorry...you're a good man." John echoed back. In his mind he tried to visualize Randy and Taker and not let the images go. Time passed and with it John's sense of the waking world. A total of eight bags of fresh blood were pumped through John's body. He was checked to see if there was still life. To Jose's dismay there was.

"I'll get him moved back to his cell while we plan the next move." Jose told the man as he left. He looked at the assistant. "Collect the blood so he can't try to return any of it." He spat out. The assistant moved, having a hard time even looking at the other man. Two men came in, covering John's hands just in case before they unstrapped him and moved him back to his cell.

John was awake as he laid in his cell but he felt so weak. He had no energy and barely even noticed when he was dressed back into the scrubs. He doubted he could lift a hand let alone fight anyone but he had outlived the process intact. He was a true fighter. "Daddy." He mumbled, his eyes drifting closed to sleep.

Randy arrived back at Taker's ranch early the next morning. Taker woke up, hearing the knocking and went to look. "What are you doing back here?"

"Got suspended." Randy replied matter of fact. "Now let's go find John."

"Suspended? What did you do?" Taker asked.

"What does it matter...let's just go!" Randy yelled.

"Whoa calm down." Taker replied.

"I will not. Go get your ass dressed and let's go. The longer we wait the more chance he will be dead." Randy yelled.

"I am having something worked on...but we need to wait." Taker tired to tell him. "I did scouting last night."

"What!? WITHOUT ME!" Randy fumed.

"Calm yourself. Just come in and calm down. As soon as I have it we can go." Taker told him.

Randy hated waiting and games but moved past Taker. "Okay, so what is...it?" He moved to sit.

"Somehow they found a frequency or tone that blocks some of our power...mainly the one to become a mist." Taker began to explain. "So I am having a friend work on a generator that will produce a counter tone."

"So, we set it off near John he should be able to escape on his own?" Randy asked.

"Well, if we are lucky enough. But more so have it near us so we still can." Taker pointed out.

"Fine...fine I'll wait." Randy replied. He knew without mist form he couldn't fight as effectively.

John woke hours, later feeling so weak. He hardly had the strength to drag himself from the cot to the toilet. He then moved to lay back down again. He heard a knock on the door before the hatch opened. "Can you come here?" A man called into the room. It faintly sounded like the man from the lab. John slowly stood and walked to the door to where the hatch was. It was indeed the same man. He had a few visible bruises on his face. "I need to get a few drops of your blood. Please just put your hand out for me."

John put his hand out without fighting. "I'm sorry...if you were hurt because of me."

"It was my choice. A casualty of war a long time ago." He told John as he took a pen-like device, pressing it to John's palm. There was a brief pain as a needle pricked the skin then drew a few drops of blood into it. He then released John's hand. "They will bring you food...but it won't help with the creature's hunger any."

"I won't eat their shit...they drugged me last time." John told the man.

"They won't anymore." He told him. "You don't want both parts to starve."

John shook his head. "I'm not eating. I'm afraid they'll give me something to kill me. I'm not dying that way."

"They think the process still might do that." The man told him. He looked down. "I need to go before they think I am conspiring with you more."

"Thanks again." John turned to go lay down again. "So weak, Daddy." He mumbled. Tears wanted to wet his closed eyes. They did indeed bring John a steak meal, sliding it into the room like before. John did not touch the dry cooked meat no matter how much his stomach growled. He just laid for hours, hoping the rest would give him strength.


	34. Chapter 34

(Hope you all had a nice week. I may post one more update over the weekend before SummerSlam.) Rose

Time passed and Jose arrived at the door. "Still with us?" He called in.

John moved to sit up. "Go to hell." He said in return.

The door cracked open Jose walked in with the leader and one other man. "Put your hands up. We going for a ride." The boss told him. The other man had a taser trained on John. John raised his hands slowly. Even in his weakened state his eyes shifted, looking for a chance to try something. Jose moved to cover John's hands with the thick leather before shackling them. The boss took the taser and the other man went to help Jose move John from the room and back toward the outside.

"Where are we going?" John asked, though he doubted he would get a response. He felt so drained after no food walking was a hard task but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Going visiting." Jose replied in a snide tone as he helped John into the back of the SUV, locking it. John could see a cargo van that a bunch of people were getting into. John had a horrible feeling in his stomach the men were going after Taker while he was so weak and unable to help. Randy as far as he knew was back on the road which meant his Master would be greatly outnumbered.

Taker grew frustrated himself as he was not getting good news back from his friend. The tone was harder to decipher then they had expected. He insisted Randy eat when all the younger man wanted to do was hunt and destroy. He began to wonder if this experiment was just a waste of time. Time they could be using getting to John. Hours passed in the SUV. John had tried to fight his restraints but he was weaker than before he was turned. All he could do was wait and hope Taker was prepared. The vehicles had not even reached the property line yet but yet something got Randy on edge even more than before.

"Something isn't right." Randy told him.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked.

"You don't feel it?" Randy asked. "Something feels off...bad." Taker closed his eyes. He breathed deep to calm himself. His brows knitted. "You feel it don't you?"  
"Yeah." Taker sighed. "It's them...well, John. Something is wrong with him."

As they crossed the property line John could begin to hear that tone again coming from the van that was with them.

John tried to focus to warn Taker but the effort only served to make him feel weaker. Randy got up as he began to hear something. "Fuck...that's it isn't it?"  
"Yeah...guess they didn't want to wait for us to find him." Taker told him.

"Well, I am not gonna stand here and just let them take us without going down swinging." Randy told him.

"I don't know what else will be affected." Taker warned him.

"Shouldn't that sound draw attention from your workers?" Randy wondered.

"I am worried about that." Taker admitted.

"Well, if I may be without the added powers." Randy moved to his suitcase, searching in the bottom of it. He retrieved a handgun, putting it in his waist.

"What the hell?" Taker looked.

"What, I have a permit." Randy replied. John finally heard the vehicle stop. He braced himself to struggle if it came to got out of the SUV and went to pull John out, letting him see the guest house that had Taker's jeep parked outside along with a car John didn't recognize. The men let go of John.

"Go on...go to your Maker. Tell him to come out and end this." The boss told him.

John shook his head no. "I'm not calling him for you to slaughter."

"Maybe I should just slit your throat now and we go in after him." Jose told him. John's face hardened in defiance. He was not going out this way. He threw himself at Jose with what little strength he had left, unable to use his hands at all. The other man easily tossed John off and was on him with a buck knife in hand.

"Stand down!" The boss yelled at him.

The door of the house opened and Taker stepped out, looking. "Is all this needed?" He asked nonchalantly. John felt his heart ache hearing his maker's voice. He was on the ground with Jose standing over him, almost too spent to move. "You didn't need to bring him into this." Taker told him, stepping off the porch. "Let him up."

"Don't think you're in position for orders." Jose yelled. His boss raised his hand and he lowered his head.

"Let him up." The boss told him. Slowly, Jose moved to get up and step away from John. John struggled to his feet on shaky legs. He moved slowly toward Taker, wondering if they would stop him. To John and maybe Taker's shock they didn't. Taker wondered what was going on when they made no active move for them. He wrapped an arm around John, pulling him close.

Taker could tell something felt off when he touched John. Not only was John weak something was changed in him. "Go inside." He whispered to him. Unknown to John and the men while Taker was in front of them Randy had come out from the back and was working his way behind them and toward the van where that sound was coming from. John wanted to protest but knew Taker would be less distracted without him as a worry. John moved to go inside the guest house, almost collapsing on the couch.

"Okay, now what?" Taker asked.

"You do what is right." The boss told him.

"What, roll over and play dead for you? Oh my fault you want me to do more then just play dead." Taker replied. "I don't think so." He heard a sound and dashed to the side just in time to miss a taser wire. "Really?"

There were sounds from inside the van as it rocked slightly, the sound drawing focus from the third man and the boss. He yelled to the men but got no response. The movement stopped but a few moments later so did the tone. "Better that was giving me a headache from hell." Taker smirked as he slowly walked closer to them.

The boss' eyes widened, going for his knife ready to fight. "You have a choice." Taker told him. "Make a deal with me now...or die like your men."  
"We make no deal with Diablos." He replied.

"Oh, I am far from the devil...though some may debate that." Taker told him as Jose tried to run for him with the knife which Taker quickly turned, catching him by the throat. Of course, it gave an opening for the younger man to cut him on the arm. Taker hissed at the pain but didn't release Jose. Instead he squeezed, his claws forming to rip into the younger man's neck, severing the veins. He dropped the man looking at the boss. The third man already ran. "I had many years of peace with the faction in these parts. Why did you need to ruin that when you took over?" He asked with a cock of his head.

The boss just yelled, running for Taker until a shot filled the air and he stopped mid run, falling to the ground. Taker looked to see Randy by the van gun in one hand and his other hand grasping the side of his stomach. "Damn." Taker rushed to Randy's side, scooping him up and taking him inside. John had passed out from hunger and exhaustion when Taker got inside. His hands were still shackled in front of him on his lap.

"Shit." Taker commented, looking over the two men. Then he saw the shackles on John. He laid Randy in a recliner. "Just try to hold on." Taker told him before he rushed to search the bodies for a key to free John. He hissed in pain when he would come in contact with any of the coated metal the men seemed to have all over them. Or was it something in their blood he was touching?

Randy turned his head, trying to look at John. "Babe?" He faintly called out, even as his head pounded.

John's eyes fluttered as he tried to wake. Was he dreaming? "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Babe." Randy cringed.

Taker finally made it back inside with what looked like a handcuff key. "Okay, John...let's get that added jewelry off of you."

"But it's so much fun." John said, weakly trying to joke.

Taker moved to take the cuffs off, tossing them to the side. Both of his hands looked red and irritated as he worked the bags off of John's hands. "I'll get you something to drink in a moment, John." Taker told him before he moved to the kitchen to try to clean his hands of any blood that remained on them.

John sat unmoving as if everything took too much energy. "They did something to me." He tried to tell Randy. "Tried to purge...make the creature let go...pumped a shit load of fresh blood into me...blessed blood...hurt like hell."

"Fuck...that's what I felt when I touched you outside." Taker replied from the kitchen. "Is the creature still there?"

"Has to be." Randy told Taker as he cringed. He wanted to look at his wound but was scared to. "I felt John near by before we heard them."

"It's there...just weak like almost asleep." John said. "They thought I was a walking dead man...that the blood would eventually kill me. W-What happened? Did they all leave?"

"In a manner of speaking." Randy replied drily.

"I don't know if blood will make you stronger or make you sick." Taker told him. "Do you want normal food for now just to get your own strength up?

"I guess...I refused their food. They drugged me with it once and I was afraid they would again." John admitted. "Just feel weak...weaker than even before I was turned."

"I'll cook something then" Taker told John. Soon they heard cursing from the kitchen after the crash of a pan.

"You need help in there?" Randy called.

"I'll be fine. Don't strain yourself either, Randy." Taker called back.

"Um...won't your men question the mess outside?" Randy asked.

There was a few tense moments before Taker replied. "I have a few I can trust...I'll place a call to get their help."

John raised his head to look at Randy. "Strain yourself? You hurt, Daddy?"

"It's nothing, Babe...just a scratch." He commented even as blood coated the hand he had held to his side.

"Doesn't look like a scratch." John fought to sit up more. "Tell me what happened."

"They're gone, Babe...that's all you need to know." Randy told him as he shifted.

"I think one got away." Taker replied. "But without a leader I don't see them being too much of a threat."

"I want to know what happened to you." John sounded upset as he slowly stood. "Fuck, you're bleeding bad."

"Five guys, small truck...made close quarters." Randy dryly laughed then cringed. "I think it's already stopping.

Taker walked out with a glass of blood, handing it to Randy. "Here this should speed things up for you." Of course doing so showed how bad his hand were.

"Fuck, looked like you can use a dose yourself." Randy told Taker as he took the glass.

"Looks worse then it is." Taker tried to tell him, brushing it off.

The coppery smell of blood hit John's nose and he began to shake. "I...I want some...please." The creature inside was like a starving man.

"I'll bring you some, John...but also a pail in case it makes you sick." Taker told him. He looked at Randy. "Now drink. Cuts from their blades are harder to heal than other cuts." He moved to the kitchen again, flipping the steaks he was cooking and warming some blood for John to try.

John moved to sit back down, trying not to look at Randy's blood. "I'm so glad I'm back...I thought I was stuck in there to rot."

"I'm glad too, Babe." Randy replied as he drank the blood down. He closed his eyes, relaxing faintly.

"The guy who did the purge tried to secretly help me but he was found out." John said. "He had been one of us at one point but kept it a secret. They must have beat him because his face was bruised."

"Glad you had at least a little help." Taker told John as he brought the glass to him along with the bucket. "Now try to drink it slowly at first to see how you will react." John took the glass and drank eagerly. After a few moments he doubled over in pain, groaning. "Damn it." Taker commented. "Baby steps. I know you're hungry...but you can't push it."

"Sorry...feel compelled...it's so hungry." John commented. He tried to sip slower around the pain.

"Now the steak is about medium tonight. I will try to give you rare starting tomorrow." Taker told John, bringing over a couple card tables so they didn't need to move to the table to eat.

John's face was in a grimace of pain as he nodded. There was a war raging inside him between the demon and the blessed blood. "T-They were sure the purge would work...said if I was strong enough to hold on God help anyone who crossed me."

Randy laughed. "They must not have known you well." He went to slowly eat as he was feeling lightheaded still.

John cracked a small smile. "One guy wanted to see me in pain during the purge so when they started the blessed blood I winked at him and said he was trying to seduce me with the pain. He was so damn angry."

"That sounds like you, Babe." Randy laughed. Taker sat in a different chair, slowly eating. His hands were already showing signs of improvement.

"I placed the needed call. That mess should be gone by sunrise." Taker commented.

John began to eat the steak. He looked at Taker. "Good thing about all this...now your family can come home...and your wife." John had not missed Michelle but he did not want to be selfish.

"No...there are still some out there. They may not be as much of a threat...but still. Especially for the kids. Gunner maybe if he really wants to...he's an adult. Not the girls though." Taker tried not to sigh or look sad. "As for Michelle, she isn't coming back."

"She's not?" John looked shocked. "Fuck...I'm sorry."

Taker shook his head. "I should have learned after Sara. I am not one to be tied down."

John nodded. "For what it's worth, Sir...I care very much for you." He paused as if afraid. "I love Daddy...and you in different ways."

"I feel close to you as well, John. Thank you. Of course Randy is a close friend of mine." Taker told him. "It is worth something."  
"So, how long should we wait to let people find out about John being okay….well, at least alive?" Randy asked.

"Give it a few days first...see how he recovers." Taker told Randy.

"How are you not on the road?" John had to ask Randy.

"Um...let's just say I got an extended vacation." Randy commented before stuffing a hunk of meat in his mouth.

"Fuck, you get in trouble? You're going to get fired." John warned his boyfriend.

"Na...I was good long enough for them to remove a mark." He laughed.

John shook his head. "Only my Daddy is so bad they have to change the rules to keep him."

"Hey, what can I say everyone likes a bad boy." Randy laughed. "I got in a fight with Shea." He chuckled. "Before you get angry it was his idea."

"Fuck, so he knows what happened?" John asked. He finished one steak and started on another.

"Well, everyone knows you are missing." Randy told him. "Not like it could exactly be kept secret."

"He's been a good friend. He played with me anytime I asked when you and I were apart." John told Randy. "Poor guy. All alone now."

"Yeah...this has been a shit storm all the way around." Randy told John. John struggled to stand and move to where Randy sat. He was careful of his wound as he bent to wrap his arms around Randy's neck, taking in his scent. Randy tried not to react negatively, thinking he was picking up on what Taker was talking about. His creature inside felt at war, as John was his mate, one he was bonded to through creation. The problem was he also radiated what was like a foul aura to him that wanted to grow with hate.

John felt Randy grow tense instead of giving him the loving hug he expected. He pulled back and stepped away, swallowing a lump in his throat as he sat back down. If Randy reacted so badly no way would he try hugging Taker. Randy lowered his head. "So-Sorry, Babe. I do love you."

"I know...don't blame you." John mumbled. He hated knowing he repulsed the two men.

Taker got up, moving to the couch. "Come here, John." He patted next to him.

John stood and walked near Taker to sit down. "You won't like it...some thing's wrong with me."

"I felt it outside, John. It's fine." Taker tried to assure him. John sat in the spot slowly. He hated feeling like Randy was disgusted.

Taker wrapped his one arm around John's shoulder, pulling him close. Taker didn't know if it was his age and time dealing with his creature inside, or the nature of the creature itself he did not hold the rage being near John that Randy seemed to be fighting with. He rested his head against John's. "We will need to give it time...see which way your body sways things." He almost whispered.

"You mean, I might lose the creature?" John whispered back.

"I don't know." Taker told him. "We know nothing about this. It stayed on through the initial part so I doubt it...you may become something different that neither side has ever seen."

John leaned against Taker. It felt so comforting to him. "I've always been different with my two makers."

"True...so I guess only time will tell us anything." Taker told John. "Seems you are feeling more awake at least."

Randy slowly moved the table away and stood. "I'm going to take a shower and see how bad this still looks." He moved his hand, seeing it was mostly closed, but with the blood coating it he couldn't really see much.

"Okay, Daddy." John said almost sadly.

"Okay, Randy see you in a bit." Taker told him. After Randy headed upstairs Taker looked at John. "Hey, he just needs time. He will either learn to deal with it….or you will even things out or get rid of that part and it won't be an issue."

"How long though? I just got him back after a year..." John's tone actually broke as he felt tears wanting to choke him now that Randy left. He closed his eyes.

"I don't have an answer for that." Taker told John. "Sadly Randy or more so his creature is one of rage. The blood they filtered into you is that of what it fights against. It can feel that...smell that. Part of you is still what he helped bring into this world and it knows that too."

John nodded with a sniff. "I just feel so tired. May I take a nap?"

Taker nodded. "Go to the main bedroom." He told John, letting him go. John moved reluctantly from Taker and walked to the bedroom. He noticed he wasn't healing well and his wrists were still raw. He climbed into the large bed and closed his eyes. Who knows how much time passed. Maybe it was minutes, maybe hours when John heard someone enter the darkened room.

"You awake?" Randy's voice called.

"Yeah." John mumbled. His eyes were closed as they felt so heavy.

Randy moved closer to the bed. "Can you still see in the dark?"

John forced his eyes open. He could make out dim shadows. "Partly...like muted shadows. Less than before but more than most people."

"It's a start...you want to be like us again though." Randy commented, a faint snarl to his gruff tone.

"I do...I miss the strength...the connection...the speed and freedom." John admitted.

"Sit up for me." Randy told him. John struggled to sit up in the darkness. He felt confused. Randy moved to sit next to him on the bed. "I want you to drink some of my blood. I know it doesn't give you the energy of fresh animal….but...but maybe it will begin to counter some of theirs."

"You're not too weak?" John checked, worried about Randy.

"I'll be fine...remember I had some blood earlier, plus I have a month before i need to do any hard work." Randy told him. Randy took one of his nails, cutting the arm closer to John. He lifted it up. "Now come on before we make a mess of Taker's bed."

John moved to wrap his lips around the cut, letting the blood fill his mouth. Deep moans left him as the blood tasted like pure heaven to the starving creature. Randy's blood did not make him sick as the other had done. It was strong and full of energy. John began to suck, drawing the blood out faster. "Mmmm Damn, Babe." Randy was not expecting the reaction from either of them. He was sure his blood would have tasted off as it was 'tainted' compared the the blood in John. Then again maybe that's why. Maybe the creature inside needed that familiar spark.

John moaned, unable to stop drinking. He finally forced his mouth away to prevent taking too much. "So good." He panted. "Best fucking thing I ever tasted."

"Need...to keep th-that in mind." Randy replied as he moved the arm to put pressure on the cut. "Wonder if it would work with Taker too?"

"Don't know. Almost couldn't stop...so good." John's eyes could be seen glowing faintly in the dark room. "Your creature must be so strong...so much power in the blood...like a drug."

"Glad you did stop. I know I could have stopped you in your current state, but I also want you to get better. I'll talk to Taker later to ask him if he is willing to try his as well." Randy told John, stifling a yawn.

John moved to lay back down. "Are you still feeling...conflicted around me?"

"It's still there...bu-but not as bad. I...I think my blood in you helps." Randy told him. "He-helps reform that

bond."

"Want to stay? You can keep a distance." John offered, scooting in the darkness to give more room.

"Not tonight, Babe...Taker will be in in a moment...this is his room." Randy leaned to timidly kiss John's cheek. "See you in a few hours."

John's face fell in the darkness. It seemed there was always something between them. "Night, Daddy." He turned on his side to sleep.

"Night, Babe." Randy moved from the bed and the room. It was maybe ten minutes later when Taker made his way into the room and stripped down before joining John in the bed.

John was trying not to cry as he laid in the darkness. The draw of the blood made him ache for Randy but the younger man said no. Taker could feel the tenseness even without touching John. "What is it?" He asked. He didn't talk before, thinking John had fallen asleep. "Randy told me his test for you went well."

"Yeah...just the blood seemed to connect us all over again. I wanted him near so badly...offered to keep some distance but he said no." John admitted softly. "Just hard after all the recent stress I guess. His blood was so good I almost couldn't stop."

"I know while older mine is not as strong as Randy's...do you want to try some of mine to see if it helps you heal more?" Taker asked. John turned to face Taker. His eyes were wet. "Okay...thanks."

Taker shifted to sit against the headboard. "Why don't you sit between my legs. Rest against my chest and I can bring an arm around in front of you." John moved to sit between the older man's legs. His head went back to rest against Taker's chest. John could feel Taker was stripped naked. The older man took a nail of his right hand to cut his left forearm. He then brought it in front of John. "Okay, John just reach in front of you to take it."

John pulled the arm close and began to drink. Just as with Randy, he began to feel the bond between them form all over again almost instantly. Taker's blood was not as powerful as Randy's but held a richer taste. Hungry moans left him as the creature came forward to feed again. Taker petted John's head with his other hand. "That's it...good. We will both make you well again, my boy. We will talk tomorrow of what we can do." He softly spoke to him.

John drank until he feared taking anymore and pulled his face back to rest his head on Taker's chest again. "Thank you, Master...so good." He said thickly. "Feel the bond with you both so strong again."

"Don't hurt so much now?" Taker asked as he used his right hand to press over the cut for a few moments to stop the bleeding.

"Not as much." John admitted. He held up his hand, trying to bring out the talons but all he felt was his normal hands. He gave a sigh. "Can't even bring out my talons. I used to be so strong."

"It's hasn't been a day, John. You need time." Taker told John, moving to kiss the side of his neck.

John gave a slight pleased sound at the kiss, moving his neck more to expose it. "You're right...so good to me, Sir. I love you."

"I try to do good by my pets...those I care for." Taker told John before kissing his neck again. He whispered near John ear. "Want to know a secret?"

"Yes, Sir." John replied softly.

"Your Daddy got hot when you fed from him." Taker informed him. "He tried to prepare himself for different results, but that was one he had not planned on."

"How do you know that?" John whispered in shock. He had not picked up on it at all.

"He admitted it to me when he was telling me how it went." Taker told John.

"Oh...why did he run off then?" John had to wonder.

"I think he felt odd occupying my room." Taker faintly laughed. "And it did weaken him."

"Oh. I had no idea...it shows how disconnected I am to my creature. He can sense lust a mile away." John said.

Taker chuckled. "Once again just need time. You both have been through a war." He kissed John's neck one more time before letting go. "How about we all try to get some sleep?"

"Sounds good. Are you naked?" John asked as he moved to lay down.

"Yes is that a problem?" Taker asked him.

"No." John chuckled as he turned on his side. "The big guy was just poking me while I fed."

"Oh...okay...maybe it was slightly erotic." Taker commented as he laid back down. "I don't think to the same level it was for Randy though."

"Wish I had known...I wanted him to stay." John said. "His blood was like a fucking drug for some reason."

"Well, glad you didn't drink to the point of knocking him out or worse then." Taker told John as he moved a arm to hold him.

"I...stopped myself. It was even difficult with you as well. Your blood was not as addictive...but very rich." John's eyes closed. "So glad I made it...I honestly thought I was a dead man. You both must have worried."

"Yes we were….come on, Randy got suspended for you." Taker laughed lightly. "I tracked you last night...but I could not get inside with that sound generator." He sighed as he may have pulled John a little closer.

"I know. I'm lucky they wanted to use me as bait. I spoke to Randy twice...did he tell you?" John asked.

"He did tell me of at least one of the times. That is how we knew you were still alive." Taker told him.

"Oh...I saw him not much else." John gave a yawn. "Night, Sir."

"Night, Johnny." Taker replied softly.

"Sorry about Michelle...I love Randy...but I'll always be here for you...love you." John mumbled as he was half asleep. He was drifting off quickly.

"Thank you...don't know how much that means." Taker told John even as he began to hear the younger man's deeper breathing.


	35. Chapter 35

(Here is the second update for the week. Enjoy Summerslam!) Rose and Jade

John slept like the dead all night long until the next morning. He did not even wake when his phone alarm went off. Taker stirred and shut the alarm before going to check on Randy. Randy was up working on breakfast. "Morning, Randy." Taker greeted casually.

"Morning. John up with you?" Randy checked the ham steaks.

"Nope." Taker replied.

"Oh, guess I'll cook for him later." Randy looked over at Taker, raising a brow "Um decided to go Au Natural today?"

Taker looked down then laughed. "Oops. Sorry." He turned, heading back for his bedroom.

John was on his side sleeping. His face looked a little less pale in the morning light but sadly his wrists had not healed properly and still looked raw. Taker got dressed then moved to check on John. If he was deep asleep he would not wake him, but wanted him to have the option to eat with Randy. John didn't even stir. The only sign of life was his chest rising and falling. John's right shoulder bared a scar from the incision done to him when the so-called doctor had carved the burn mark from his flesh. Taker went in search for the first aid kit he knew was somewhere in the house.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked as Taker moved past him.

"Yeah. He's out cold...but I want to try to clean over some wounds he still has." Taker explained. "I have a kit somewhere for when there is company."

"Um...think I saw it in the hall closet." Randy told him.

"Thanks." He went to look then head back for the bedroom. John was in the same position Taker left him in. Light breathing could be heard.

Taker tried to be careful as he cleaned John's shoulder first. John gave a pained sound at the touch. He shifted slightly. "Go, away, Bastard." He mumbled. "What now...burn me again?"

A low sound of anger passed Taker's lips. He then lightly touched John's head. "You're safe now, Boy...trying to tend to your injuries."

John's eyes opened at the familiar voice. He looked confused a moment before blinking. "Is it morning, Sir?"

"Yes. Randy is working on breakfast for us." Taker told John.

John's face fell as he looked at his wrists, feeling the burning pain. "Not used to healing so slowly."

"I know….let me bandage them for you with some of the ointment we used before you were turned." Taker told him. John nodded and kept his hands raised so Taker could reach them. Taker worked on them and looked them over. "Okay...you have clothing in the guest room if you want to get dressed. I can tell Randy to add more ham."

John moved to stand. "Sounds good. I'll see you there." He walked out of the room to the guest room to dress.

Taker headed to the kitchen to let Randy know to make up a third plate. He then went to take a look outside. He was surprised by the work accomplished as they slept. He knew he had a group of guys to thank later on. John walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. He was dressed in clean shorts and a t-shirt. "Morning, Ran." He told Randy as he noticed him. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did...thanks." Randy replied. "How about you?"

"Like a log." John started toward Randy for a kiss on habit then stopped, remembering last night and moved to sit down.

"So you know, Randy...I tried as well. Seems both of us he can deal with." Taker told him.

"Good...it will help." Randy replied as he plated the ham as well as scrambled eggs for each of them. He then brought them over before sitting.

"You both are fine for me...Randy's is more addictive and powerful but Sirs is richer, almost deeper." John said as he ate. "Neither make me sick."

"Well then may I suggest the two of us hunt...since we know it is safe now. Get the energy from that blood...then John can get it from us. At least until he can hunt himself." Randy mentioned before taking a few bites.

"At least an hour between the two...so there is time for us to get the energy to regenerate after John drinks." Taker pointed out.

"Of course...while we are here fresh kills will provide the best for our needs." Randy told him.

"Sounds good. Thank you both." John said as he ate. He was grateful both men seemed to care so much.

"I see a lot of pork chops in the staff's future." Taker laughed. John gave a light laugh. He worked on eating all the food he was given to make his physical body stronger.

"Okay...so when the sun goes down we go out….then come back and chill for a hour or so then go from there?" Randy asked.

"Sounds about right." Taker told him.

"Who's going to ravage me first?" John joked. He knew Randy had been unable to even kiss him much less get that intimate with him.

"I think you need more recovery time before play time." Taker told him.

John cast a longing glance at Randy before looking at his plate. "I was joking...just trying to be funny." The nightmare of the morning was still fresh in his mind.

"Sorry" Taker replied. "Guess I am just protective."

"It's fine." John nodded. He felt lost in thought as he ate. He was free of the prison but without sex or jokes to hide behind he had to think of the nightmares. There was no diversion for him.

Randy finished and moved to clean. "I have business to tend to in town." Taker told them as he got up.

"Okay. See you when you get back." John told him. He did not want to crowd Randy so he moved back to the main bedroom to relax.

Randy in time tracked John down. "You hiding from me?" He asked from the door.

"No." John looked up from where he rested in bed. "You were cleaning and I didn't want to crowd you. I could feel you were uncomfortable yesterday."

Randy walked closer. "How will I learn...it learn without pushing a little? Remember some of my blood is in you again."

"Yeah but you barely kissed me goodnight. And I offered to sleep far away from you in the same bed and you said no." John reminded him. "I needed you so bad and you just left."

"I didn't feel right taking Taker's bed from him." Randy told John. "I am sorry you felt that way."

John nodded. "Okay...think I'll go back to sleep. I still feel tired." He curled on his side to rest.

"Why don't you come to the other room and I'll rest with you?" Randy suggested.

John moved to stand and walked to the guest room to lay down. "I hate feeling so fucking tired all the time."

"I can understand." Randy moved to lay behind John in the bed.

John closed his eyes. "I had a nightmare this morning...I'm almost afraid to sleep."

"Want to talk to me about it?" Randy asked.

"J-Just being back in the cell they kept me in...then strapped to the table...feeling so helpless and just having to lay there and take whatever they chose to do." John replied. "Being looked at like an animal...worse than an animal. Fearing every meal was poisoned and would be your last. They would burn my skin then cut that part out for samples...other things too."

"And they thought we were monsters." Randy sighed.

"Yeah...that's what I told them. Guess it's normal to dream about it for awhile. I was out hunting and they must have hit me with a tranquilizer...I just went down. I woke up in a vehicle with my hands tied with metal rope. When I tried to fight it the rope tore into my skin." John gave a shudder. "I was honestly so scared."

"I'm sure, Babe...it was a traumatic experience." Randy told him, moving a hand to lightly rub John's back.

John began to calm at Randy's touch. He felt himself want to drift to sleep. "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Babe...so fucking much." Randy replied.

"Nice to hear someone say it back." John mumbled. He felt so relaxed now.

"I don't know if I ever really heard him say it much to either of his exes." Randy told him, knowing John spoke of Taker. John did not reply as he was asleep. His body was trying desperately to deal with the conflicting blood types. "Okay, Babe...just sleep." Randy whispered before closing his own eyes.

John slept for hours. He did not wake until early evening. His body just drank in the rest. The sun was setting when he opened his eyes and looked around the room, realizing Randy was gone. John could smell the faint aroma of sweet ham in the air. He climbed from the bed and followed his nose to the kitchen. Taker was the one cooking when John reached the kitchen. John glanced around the room. "Hi, Sir. Uh...Daddy was napping with me. He left?"

"Yeah...we decided to do shifts instead. He went out first. When he gets back I'll head out. This way I can harvest any meat he left out there." Taker tried to explain. He flipped the ham steaks, looking at John. "How are your wounds doing?"

John looked sad. "Still hurt like a bitch. Especially my shoulder where they did an incision. I can deal with pain I just hate feeling so weak."

"Damn was hoping the ointment would have helped your wrists." Taker admitted as he plated up the food. John's plate had three ham steaks. "I've given up trying to get you to eat vegetables."

John grinned as he took the plate and sat down to eat. "How was your day?"

"Productive. I had some properties to check out. Checked out the beginning work at the bar." Taker told him before he started to eat.

John nodded. "Sounds great." He wondered why a man without a wife or family around needed so much property.

"You do realize that's my business besides wrestling right?" Taker asked, picking up on a puzzled look to John's face.

"No...uh...I did wonder why you need so much property." John admitted.

"Yeah quite a few years ago I was approached with the idea of starting a business with a friend of mine. I'll admit they have most of the business smarts, but I have been studying and learning. Being home so much I learned to try to be more hands on at some sites to check things over. We buy different businesses across the country." Taker explained. "I guess you can contribute some of it to my thirst for knowledge."

John nodded his understanding. "Damn, you could build us a bad ass playroom." He grinned.

"Playroom?" Taker raised a brow then nodded. "Well, isn't that what the one cabin is?"

"Yeah...guess I meant a large one...maybe with a pole for dancing." John chuckled.

"A dancing pole?" Taker cocked a brow again.

"Yeah...might be fun once my abilities return." John grinned. He moved to finish eating his ham steaks.

"I guess you were more agile. Guess I just never thought about it. Michelle had on in the basement of the house. Claimed it was good exercise for her." Taker told him as he finished.

"I heard it can be." John agreed. He finished and stood to carry his plate to the sink to clean up. As the men were cleaning Randy returned, moving to the couch, falling back on it.

Taker looked over at the noise. "You okay, Randy?"

"Yeah...just catching my breath a bit." He replied. "Don't worry I'm not bloody, so your couch is clean."  
"I'm not worried." Taker replied.

John wondered how Randy kept clean during a kill. "Hi, Daddy." He greeted the younger man.

"Hey, Babe...sorry I didn't wake you before I took off." Randy replied.

"It's fine. I was pretty tired." John moved to take a seat near Randy. Randy moved to prop his feet up on John's lap, laying down on the couch.

"Well, I guess my turn. I may be a while since I have clean up duty." Taker commented as he headed for the door.

"Enjoy, Sir." John told Taker as he relaxed with Randy.

"I'll try." Taker replied before leaving.

"I know you can't wait until you can do that again, Babe." Randy told him. "But if animal blood is making you sick there is no point."

"I...I know." John admitted with a sigh. "Just seems I can't do anything but sleep. I can't hunt...can't have sex...can't use my abilities."

"Still think you're still too injured for sex?" Randy asked, lifting his head to look at John.

"Remember...Taker told me to wait." John reminded Randy. "I joked about taking turns with you both tonight when I fed and he got all protective saying it's too soon."

"I thought that was just last night...when you said about getting ravaged." Randy commented.

"Maybe he misunderstood...I was talking about tonight." John explained. A deep heated growl wanted to rumble deep in Randy's throat as he remember the night before. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. His mind almost counting the minutes.

"You okay?" John asked, looking at Randy.

"Yeah...fine, Babe." Randy replied as he may have shifted slightly. "Just thinking."

John looked and noticed a slight bulge in Randy's jeans. "So...did you enjoy our feeding last night?" He tried not to smirk.

"Um...yeah." Randy admitted. "Le-let's say I needed some...um...time to myself after I left."

John's hand trailed to barely ghost over Randy's bulge. "Really? Tell me about it."

Randy made that heated growl again, pressing his head against the arm of the couch. "Fuck, Babe." He panted. "I don't know why...bu-but when your lips were on the cut...dri-drinking it was making me hot….then when you went to draw even more it was even hotter. Wanted to make my head spin...but it wasn't from the blood loss."

John gave the bulge a light squeeze. "So you...went in your room and jerked off thinking of me?"

Randy moaned at the slight stimulation. "Yeah...I did."

John lightly rubbed the growing bulge. "It had the same effect on Taker." He admitted. "I was sitting between his legs to feed...he was naked and I felt him poking."

"And he didn't do anything?" Randy asked with a shaky breath.

"No...just held me." John admitted. "Guess he thought I needed the rest."

"I would have asked you to at least jerk me off." Randy commented with a chuckle. "Then again maybe not good with the wrists being bad."

John gave a shaky breath of his own. "Fuck."

"Or grind against you in my sleep like a horny hound." Randy chuckled.

John panted. "I think I'm teasing myself as much as you."

"So you admit you're trying to tease me?" Randy asked.

"Maybe a little. I like getting a rise out of you." John chuckled.

"I think you got that...it's getting a little tight down there." Randy commented.

"Well, let's let the big guy breathe." John moved to unzip Randy's fly and pull just his cock from his jeans. He wrapped a hand around it, giving a stroke as he ignored the pain to his wrists.

"Oh, fuck." Randy moaned, not expecting that. He should have but he didn't.

"How long should we wait before I can feed?" John asked as he stroked Randy slowly.

"Taker said an hour." Randy moaned faintly. "Wh-what hoping if you….mmm get my off first I'll be good when you do?"

"If you want me to...I would enjoy it. I can't though until I clarify with Master." John said thickly. "I can blow you...or keep doing this."

"Maybe a blow job...back in the bedroom." Randy told him. "Get your fill that way...then get your fill of the other." Randy joked.

John let go of Randy. "Sounds good. I'm ready when you are." Randy almost couldn't move off the couch and upstairs fast enough. When they reached the bedroom John looked at Randy. "How do you want to be, Daddy? Standing or lying down?"

"Which is easier for you, Babe?" Randy asked as he started to strip down.

"I'll just take your cock here like the slut I am." John winked as he got down on his knees by Randy. "Here's a warm, willing mouth. Come use it."

Randy licked his lips as he walked over to John stroking his cock. "Fuck, I missed this." He placed the tip near John's lips. "Open good for me." John opened his mouth so Randy could use him. He knew he was torturing himself but he didn't care.

"Fuck, I like when you resist...but love it when you're so willing for me." Randy told John as he guided his cock past John's lips and feeling his tongue along the underside of his cock. "Damn, Babe." He said as he moved to hold John's head and pushed in more slowly. John moaned at the feeling. His eyes raised to look at Randy. He decided to be as willing with Randy as he was with Taker this time since his boyfriend said he liked it. "Oh yeah." Randy moaned as he saw John could still handle him to the hilt. He then pulled back to begin sliding between John's lips. Slowly at first.

"Like this? Like being Daddy's hungry Bitch?" He asked as he took his time. John gave an enthusiastic hum of approval at the words and actions. The feel of Randy in his mouth was making him hard. "Yeah, that's a good little bitch. Lower your shorts and let your little man breath. I'm sure he's saluting by now." Randy told him as he went to move a little faster. John moaned at Randy's demanding tone. He lowered his shorts to take off the pressure from his cock as he let Randy use his mouth. "Mmm Yeah….feels better I bet." Randy moaned. "Fuck, feels like it's been ages." He started really taking John's mouth and throat, knowing John craved it as much as he did.

John moaned at the rough actions. He could taste Randy's pre-cum on his tongue. He loved being used this way and so did the weak creature inside him. "Mmmm what to hear what I would love one time?" Randy asked, even knowing John could not speak. "Getting me hard...then have us both on our knees…." Randy moaned as the image already was entering his mind and making his cock want to throb. "Fill you...wrapping one arm around your body to keep you up...Mmm Fuck….then slowly moving inside you before I let you feed off me. Feeling the blood between us as I fuck you." He tried to control his nails that wanted to grip John's head as he gave a faint tremor. "Fuck, almost there."

John felt his body grow warm at the erotic words. He moaned, feeling how close Randy was to his end. Randy began with the mumbled curses before he pushed in and held John head as he came hard with a moan then releasing him. "Fuck, that was good." He panted.

John licked his lips as he slowly moved to stand. "Yes, it was. I missed tasting you." He pulled up his shorts.

"Want me to return the favor before you get your second course?" Randy asked, eyeing John over.

"What if I piss off Master?" John worried. Taker had told him to wait to play. He didn't want to see disappointment on the older man's face if he caught them.

"Not going to fuck you...just blow you...maybe a finger to stimulate your button." Randy smirked. "Plus didn't he say I have as much say as he does?"

John nodded slowly. "Where you want me?"

"On the bed on your back. So at least remove your shorts first...or strip fully your choice." Randy told him. John moved to strip completely before climbing on the bed. He laid with his legs apart to show his hard cock and ass. John wanted Randy to see the perfect picture of a willing, hungry slut. "This is a treat I'm going to enjoy." Randy told John as he climbed on the bed. He was on his hands and knees between John's legs. He took his tongue to lap at John's cock.

John groaned at the feeling. "Fuck, Daddy. Feels good."

"And think I just started." Randy commented. He wet a finger to work it between John's cheeks over the tightened ring. He then worked his tongue to draw John's head into his mouth the same time he pushed the finger inside.

"Fuck, Daddy...love that finger in my ass." John groaned with a shudder. Randy moaned lightly as he drew more of John past his lips the same time using his finger to feel for John's prostate. John gave a groan as Randy's finger tapped his nerves just right. "Right there...fuck, you feel good." He said in a husky tone as he looked at Randy.

Randy used the pad of his finger to massage the bundle as he began bobbing his head along John's length so light suction. "God, Daddy...won't be long...sucking you got me so hot already." John announced with a deep moan. Randy moaned with a bobbing nod. He knew John needed the release of stress as much as he needed the energy he would be getting soon. "Yeah...fuck, so close...yeah." John moaned. His body tensed moments later and he came, filling Randy's mouth with his pent up release. Randy moaned as he pulled his finger out but still sucked John to drain him as he drank him down. He then pulled of and licked his lips as he looked at him.

"Feel good, Babe?" Randy asked with his almost trademark smirk. The smirk then faded as he made a face scrunching up slightly, almost like he would be ill. He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, trying to control the feeling.

John looked shocked by Randy's actions. "What's wrong, Daddy?" Concern laced his tone.

"Fe-feel sick." Randy groaned faintly before he went to move from the bed, opening his eyes he went to search for the bathroom worried he won't be able to keep the feeling at bay. John looked worried as he watched Randy. He didn't want to be rude and follow him so he sat and waited. About five minutes later Randy wobbled his way back to the room. One look at Randy and John noticed a familiar look. Maybe not as extreme but it was the look he had after he blood stormed the one attacker.

"I...know what's wrong." John confessed with lowered eyes. "When I did the blood storm on the guy from the group I got sick like you...it's the blessed blood in me..I should have never let you drink my cum."

"We...we didn't know, Babe." Randy commented as he moved to lay down, his face twisting in discomfort if not downright pain. "Ho-hope this didn't cause a problem later."

"I'm not feeding from you now. You're already sick." John said firmly. He gave an angry growl. "I fucking hate what they've done to me!"

"You need it to get better." Randy tried to protest.

"No, Randy. You both need to stay away from me! Taker's worried I may end up something new after all this. What if I always make you sick?" John moved to grab his clothing off the floor. "I'll be fine...rest." John left the room with tears in his eyes. Randy tried to call after John, but at least for now he didn't have the strength to raise his voice. He sighed, closing his eyes still feeling his head spinning. John pulled on his clothing and made his way outside. He just needed to feel the night air on his face.

Over an hour passed when John saw headlights heading down the road for the guest house. John gave a sigh as he stood outside. He knew Taker would be put out with him for playing. Taker pulled up in his jeep, stepping out. "What's up, John?" He walked towards him. "Thought you would be inside with Randy."

"I needed to get away...I made him sick." John growled angrily. "We got heated so I gave him a blowjob...he returned the favor...my cum's like fucking poison to him. I told him to forget our feeding session. I hate what they've done to me."

Taker sighed, shaking his head then ran a hand through his hair. "I expected your blood would have been effected is they basically replaced most of your blood volume with theirs. I did not expect sexual fluids doing that."

He looked at John. "It may be wise you do give Randy the night off so he can use that energy himself. Give me time and you can still feed from me."

"I'll just feed myself. If I get sick fuck it." John said. "I hate putting you both at risk. What if all my fluids are messed up? I can't even kiss either of you!"

"How do you know you can't kiss us? As for getting me or Randy sick...we did not get sick from you drinking from us last night." Taker pointed out.

"I don't know...ugh!" John shouted. "I feel like a prisoner in my body! My creature is there but there is a constant battle. Imagine the battle when you are changed between yourself and the creature that never ends!"

"At least you are awake...at least you are moving. You could be trapped inside your body without being able to move while the battle rages. "Let Randy and I still feed you our blood. It was making you stronger. We just need to avoid your blood and semen. Seems saliva may not be an issue." Taker tried to reason.

John seemed to quiet at the words. "W-What if I can never play with you two again? There is always a chance of my semen touching you."

"Well, you're a bottom. So not like we need to worry about burns inside. If we get it on the outside we just wash quickly. If you are that worried about it wear a condom." Taker told him. "You didn't react bad to tasting Randy did you?"

"No." John said softly. He moved close to Taker.

"Then we can still fuck you...have you go down on us. Fill you all we want and you will be fine." Taker told him thickly. "We will help you all we can...we are all learning." He moved a hand to grab John by the back of the head. "Now let's test that other thing." Taker lowered his head to kiss John before the younger man had time to protest. John groaned into the kiss, his knees growing weak. Taker was the only man big enough to almost make him feel small. Soon John felt Taker's tongue brushing his lips then working past them. There was still the rich taste of the fresh blood lingering on it.

John moaned as he felt Taker's tongue all but ravage his mouth. The older man sure had a nice tongue. He felt his body grow flush again. Taker finally pulled back so John could breathe, a light smirk brushing his lips. "I feel fine...how about you?"

John's eyes looked slightly dazed. "Fine...fuck."

"So shall we head in...or did you want to go somewhere else to let you get your meal?" Taker asked him.

John took a deep breath. "You mind checking on Randy and we could go in the woods somewhere? I enjoy the night air."

"Sure no problem." Taker told him. He headed inside and came back a few minutes later. "He's sleeping deeply." He told John.

"Good." John said, relieved. "I'm sure he'll feel better."

"Yeah he will be fine." Taker headed for the jeep. "Ready to go?"

John followed after him. "Yes. So nice to be able to be outside with fear."

"Yeah...without their boss they will be too scared to come back here. Have them get their asses back to Mexico to bother the ones down there." Taker commented bitterly.

John climbed into the jeep. "Now we can relax and enjoy being outside."

"Yes." Taker replied as he started the jeep and took off down the road.


	36. Chapter 36

(I am posting a third update this week because we stayed in and I had some free time. Hope you all enjoy.) Rose

John loved teasing Randy but he rarely teased his Master. He was feeling frisky as his hand moved to ghost over Taker's crotch. Taker gave a faint groan but kept his eye on the road. "Trying to cause an accident...or just impatient?"

"Just playing." John said in a husky tone. "You know what Randy wants to do? He wants to fuck me while I feed...us both kneeling."

"Sounds like something you both would enjoy." Taker replied.

"Yeah...I love your big cock too, Master. You have a way of making me feel so small." He panted.

"With how much taller I am then you...I don't know how well that position would work for us. Plus it was Randy's idea. I don't want to take the honor from him." Taker replied as he reached the tree line.

"No...I didn't mean that. Just saying I want you." John laughed. "I just played with Ran. Guess I don't need the creature to be a sex fiend."

"I don't know if you could handle me raw right now." Taker told him.

John's face fell. "But I thought we were coming out here to feed and play?" He thought Taker had grabbed lube in the house.

"Check the glove compartment." Taker told him.

John checked, pulling out a tube. He laughed. "You carry lube in your Jeep?"

"Call me a perverted boy scout." Taker laughed as he got out from the jeep. John jumped out with the lube in hand. He gave a laugh. "Follow me I'll try not to go too fast." Taker headed into the tree. "Can you see okay?"

"Yeah...not too bad with the moon." John replied as he hurried after Taker.

Taker reached a clearing and stopped to remove his shirt. "So, a feeding then a fucking?" He asked quite bluntly.

John handed Taker the lube. "Yes, Sir."

Taker went to strip. "Well, strip and hope you don't get poked by a stick."

"One big wood I wouldn't mind." John said as he stripped.

"That comes later." Taker told him with a smirk. He used his foot to clear some of the brush away. He then sat down. "Come over here like we did last night." He moved his legs for John. John moved to sit between Taker's legs. The skin on skin contact made him pant as he leaned back. "Yeah, feels nice already doesn't it?" Taker asked as he wrapped an arm around John and rested his head on John's good shoulder.

"Yeah." John groaned. "It does."

Taker moved his other arm in front of them. "Ready for it, Boy?"

"Yes, please, Master." John gave a hungry whine. He craved his maker's blood.

Taker made a small cut like he had the night before. "Go ahead, Boy...take it." He lifted it toward John's mouth. John needed no more encouragement. He wrapped his lips around the cut to suck. His eyes almost rolled as the rich taste hit his tongue. He could almost feel the creature inside feeding as he groaned.

"That's it, my boy." Taker encouraged as he nuzzled John's neck. Pleased growls left his lips. He knew not to try to draw blood himself but take in the feeling of the bond between them. John gave his first almost primal growl since his captivity as he drank more and more of the blood. His lips sucked hard to draw out more. Taker almost gave a sound that was a mix of a moan and a rumbling growl. "That's it. You're doing good."

John drank like a man dying of thirst. He finally paused to pull his mouth away. "Too much?" Surprisingly, he spoke in the primal tone of the creature.

"No...you did good...maybe enough for now though if you want me to feed your other hunger as well." Taker told him moving the arm away to put pressure on it.

"Yes." John groaned. "The other need is strong as well...so strong."

"Move on your back then. I know your wrists are still weak." Taker ordered him. John moved to lay on his back. His eyes glowed faintly in the dark. Taker moved for the lube to slick his cock down that was already showing signs of life. He then made his way toward John like a large stalking creature until he was between his legs.

"Need help getting hard, Master?" John asked, panting.

"No...already good." Taker replied as he moved John's legs to lifts his hips to shift under him slightly. The slickened head moving between John's cheeks. "Hmmm it already knows where to go." He faintly joked.

"It's been there enough times." John said with a chuckle. "Nice warm home for it."

Taker pushed forward slipping in. "Mmmm Nice and tight." He grabbed John by the waist before snapping his hips forward. "Yeah...that's it."

"Fuck...love being yours, Master." John moaned and growled at the stretch.

"Feels good having you as mine. Marking you as mine." Taker told John as he would pull back slowly only to snap forward.

"Love that..." John moaned out. "Maybe you could get me a collar sometime...something discreet."

"Who knows...maybe something….sometime." Taker moaned out as he started to go a little faster and his nails began to cut into John's sides.

John's ability to think was cut short as Taker hit his prostrate almost dead on. "Fuck! You're hammering my spot." He cried out.

"That's what you wanted, Boy...needed." Taker almost snarled. "A nice hard fucking with a dose of pain."

"Yes...fuck!" John cried out. "Harder...more pain please." Taker obliged, going harder letting John's body move along the ground as his nails gripped to the point he would not be surprised it they bleed. Taker's head leaned back as he made a breastly roar of a sound.

John's body tightened around Taker's cock as he cried out his orgasm. Taker pounded his prostate and made the waves of pleasure go on and on. Taker grunted and cried out as he came moments after John. He slowly released his hold, looking down. "You...okay?" He asked in grunt like pants as his eyes glowed brightly.

"Fuck yeah...just tired." John panted. "Maybe I'll catch a nap here." His eyes wanted to close.

"Should be fine." Taker told him. He moved to sit next to him. "Still early."

"I feel him...he's fighting to get stronger...he was the one who asked for more pain." John mumbled.

"I doubt you are complaining...I remember how you used to be." Taker told him.

"I'll get there again." John drifted off to sleep.

"I believe it." Taker replied even if John was out. A short time passed before Taker moved to dress. He then gathered John's clothing and him, moving him back to the jeep.

John gave a groan as Taker sat him in the Jeep. "It's fine, John...I'm taking you to get cleaned and proper rest." Taker told him before he got in himself to drive back to the house. John went back to sleep at the words. His body was covered in dirt and several abrasions were on his back from rocks and twigs on the ground. Taker got back to the house and instead of putting John to bed he carried him to the large suite master bath he had built after the fire. He propped him in the tub before he started to fill it with warm water.

John began to wake with a groan. His eyes fluttered to open, looking around. "W-What?"

"Just getting you clean. We don't want you getting an infection now do we?" Taker told him.

John shifted and groaned. "Damn...feels like an all over case of rug burn. It's making me hard." Taker actually made a faint snort sound as he tried to stifle a laugh. "You think I'm strange?" John asked, hearing the sound.

"No." Taker said shutting the water. "Just thought it funny since you said Randy got you off...then you did with me...now you getting turned on again."

"I think...my creature is getting stronger." John commented. "I feel it pushing me...fighting the other blood."

"Good...I know you want it to." Taker told John as he moved for a cloth and soap. " Can you lean forward so I can clean your back?"

John leaned forward. "That was so much fun. The blood only made it more erotic."

Taker knelt next to the tub to begins wetting John's back, looking over and cuts he had to be concerned about. Most looked mild that he was sure hurt more then they were damaging. "Glad you enjoyed it."

John closed his eyes at the touch. It was almost gentle, unlike anything he would expect from Taker. "Isn't this backwards, Master?"

Taker gave a silent chuckle. "Maybe one day you can return the favor." He told John. "But right now you are a little tired and I didn't want you going to bed filthy with injuries."

"Thank you, Sir...I would like your collar someday. I researched Masters and pets online." John replied.

"Not like I belong to a group or anything." Taker stated. "And with your work schedule….we will need to see." He petted John's head a moment. "Not that I am opposed to it."

"Yes, Sir." John replied. He didn't want to push too much. "Thank you."

"Of course." Taker handed the cloth to John. "Maybe you should handle the front yourself."

John took the cloth and washed his front. "I think I'll buy some condoms at least for awhile so there is no risk of you two getting sick."

"I appreciate it...I am sure Randy will as well. Knowing him I doubt he will want to leave you alone for too long." Taker gave a low chuckle.

John chuckled. "That's true." He moved to rinse off. "I think I'm done, Sir."

Taker moved to get John a towel. "Do you wish to share my bed or stay with Randy?"

John pondered the question. "Maybe I should let Daddy rest and share with you. He was so sick."

"That's fine. I thought maybe you would want to keep an eye on him." Taker explained. He moved to drain the water.

"Yeah...maybe you're right." John moved to climb out of the water. "I should call company tomorrow. Tell them I was kidnapped by an unknown person but I managed to escape."

"Do you want to so soon?" Taker asked. "What if they want to pressure you to come back?"

"Maybe give them another day or so. Let Vince sweat a little." John laughed. He wrapped a towel around his waist and moved close to Taker. "Guess I will go keep an eye on Daddy. Night, Master."

"Night, John." Taker took an arm, wrapping it around John to pull him in for a kiss. "Rest well."

"You too." John offered his own kiss. He then pulled away and made the walk to the guest room.

Randy was still stripped and had kicked and covers off of him and partly onto the floor. Despite their normally lower body temperature sweat could be seen clinging to his skin in the dim light coming from the moon outside. John moved to climb in bed by Randy. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'll be more careful." Once John was in the bed, something in Randy instinctively moved toward the older man resting by his side rolling toward him. John smiled. Maybe because he just fed and the creature was growing stronger Randy was feeling drawn to him again. As he rested his hand on Randy's shoulder he noticed his wrists had all but healed up. It gave him a sense of power. "Just us now, Daddy. No Wade or group to mess with us." He mumbled. Randy grumbled, almost a low growl as his head nuzzled John's arm in his sleep.

John gave a pleased smile in the dark room. He kissed Randy on the cheek and drifted off himself. Randy slept until the sun filtered into the room hitting his face. He groaned, trying to shield his eyes. John woke, hearing Randy. He looked over at the younger man. "You okay?"

"Just seems a little bright." Randy's voice croaked. "Fuck, feels like I was bowled over by Big Show."

"Sorry, Daddy. Taker told me I should wear a condom for awhile." John apologized. "He fed me last night while you slept. Look, my wrists are better." He held up a hand for Randy to see.

Randy moved his head to squint to look. "Good...me-means our plan is working." He gave a faint smile.

John focused on his hand, looking at it intently. He was thrilled when his talons began to extend slowly. "Fuck yeah. That's what I'm talking about!"

"What is it, Babe?" Randy asked, not fully focused.

"I just brought my talons out." John said proudly. "I couldn't do it yesterday."

"Maybe a sign you can hunt again soon...not that I still wouldn't mind donating time to time." Randy laughed.

John chuckled. "I screwed up our fun last night. I still want to do the thing you talked about fucking me while I feed."

"You didn't screw up...we didn't know." Randy told John. "And maybe tonight?" He sounded slightly hopeful. "Have you been….um...cleared for that activity?"

John chuckled. "Yeah...Taker may have fucked me out in the woods last night." He turned so Randy could see his back.

"What are you trying to show me?" Randy asked.

"Damn, must have healed. I did have a shitload of scratches." John said. "The primal side loved it."

"Well, it's it a good sign if they healed already?" Randy asked wondering why John sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, just the pain from them was nice." John admitted. "You know...I saw your creature the night after I went missing. I focused on you and saw you pacing, but it was your creature. Yours is a traditional werewolf...looks almost exactly like mine."

"Maybe that is why I picture it wanting to shred things." Randy chuckled.

"You look like a sexy Wolverine." John grinned. "That may be another reason we are drawn so close...we both are strong and favor wolves."

"Could be, Babe." Randy stomach rumbled. "Damn."

"Let's go find food." John jumped out of bed. "Remind me to call Shea after breakfast."

"Okay, Babe." Randy got up. "Guess I need to get dressed….you too."

"Awe, but staying naked leaves me so...accessible." John joked as he moved to dress.

"Not right now, Babe." Randy commented as he threw on shorts and a tank top. "I need meat and yours is off limits right now."

John pouted as he pulled on a pair of shorts. "Okay...I'll try not to feel too deprived."

"I'm sure you can wait until tonight." Randy told him before he left the room. John pouted but pulled on a shirt before walking to join them. Randy was searching through the fridge to see what was available. "Damn, we need to restock soon."

"Want me to go into town? I need to buy condoms anyway." John said.

"Well, when it comes to meat Taker normally has a stock when it comes to beef and pork." Randy told him.

He chuckled "Does it feel off buy condoms? Being with a dude...and being the bottom?"

"I haven't bought any...well, ever." John admitted. "I'm gay and only ever been with company guys I knew were clean so yeah, a little odd. But sex can be messy and that way you guys won't get sick."

"If you're getting back to normal...well, normal for us maybe you won't need to keep him wrapped for long." Randy commented as he pulled out a dozen eggs.

"Yeah...maybe just a few days." John walked over to help Randy. "I want to let Shea know I'm okay. He's probably worried."

"You can call while I cook if you want." Randy told him. "I know he hits the gym early." John thanked Randy and excused himself to the guest room where his phone was at. He looked up the Irish man's number and placed the call.

"Hello?" Sheamus answered with a faint pant as he was running, then slowed to a fast walk on the treadmill.

"Hey, Shea...it's John. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay." John replied.

Sheamus almost stumbled, hearing John's voice. "Well, that a blessin...where ya be, Fella?" He slowed the treadmill more.

"At Taker's...it wasn't good, Shea. You in private where we can talk?" John asked.

"I'm in thee gym...want me to call ya back in ten?" Sheamus replied.

"Yeah...bye." John ended the call and waited for Shea to call back. A little time passed before John's phone rang. Sheamus debating tracking Finn down but decided to wait.

John hurried to answer. "Hey, Shea. Thanks for calling back. You suspended too?"

"Nay...Randy was seen throwin' the first punch." Sheamus laughed. "Thought he could work on pulling better… he almost broke me jaw."

John laughed. "Sorry, Man. Thanks though." He grew serious. "It was not good. I was almost killed. It's a miracle I'm even here."

"Well glad ya got away. How ya do it?" Sheamus asked.

"I was out hunting...I got hit with a taser gun or something. I woke up in a car going to Mexico. The whole group spoke Spanish." John explained. "They had me tied with a metal rope...some kind of electric waves...I couldn't disappear. I ended up in this old warehouse. They tried to torture me until they found out I liked pain. Then they just studied me. Finally, they tried to purge the demon from me...strapped me down and filled me with blessed blood." John told Sheamus. "It hurt like hell but my demon held on. They gave up, thinking I was dead anyway."

Sheamus cringed at John description. "Damn, Johnny...never heard nothin like that. I am sorry...but...but ye seem to re recovering from it? Ye said they acted as though ye would be a dead man in time."

"Yeah, I was almost lethargic. They wanted to use me as bait to get to Taker so they drug me back to his place. There was a fight between them and Taker and Randy...I was passed out. Taker told me the group is gone so I guess they all died." John explained. "I was so weak...couldn't use my abilities and blood made me sick. I found I could feed from Taker and Ran though and it's helped. My blood and...semen make them sick still. Taker thinks I may end up a rare being that's part of both worlds with the demon and blessed blood in me."

"Interesting theory. Tis odd ye can feed from ye own kind's blood, but nay get strength from animal at least for now. I had never heard of the blood swap thin' before." Sheamus told him. "Glad to hear ya doing better though. I take it ye nay wish thee office to know ye be found yet?"

"Taker thinks I should wait a day or so longer to heal." John said. "Those people were monsters. They burned me then cut my skin off for testing...some took pleasure in my agony. How can your people think they're helping?"

"Please don't paint all of us wit thee same brush." Sheamus pleaded. "Ye saw I and those that work wit me have left thee three of ya in peace. As long as human blood nay be spilled I plan on keepin' that word."

"Sorry, I don't, Shea. You've been a good friend." John told him. "I found out I can communicate with Randy mentally. I was in Mexico and he was at Taker's...we spoke on two occasions. I could see him in my mind."

"Wow...that quite a powerful gift there." Sheamus marveled.

"It is...I told him goodbye...thankfully I made it out alive." John said. "They gave me so much blood they couldn't believe I held on. One of them said I was so strong God help anyone who comes against me."

"Well, we both know ye got a stubborn streak a mile wide...I guess so does thee beast." Sheamus gave a faint laugh.

"Yeah...well, thanks again, Shea. I'll see you on the road in a few days. How's the company doing without me?" John joked.

"Well, Vince came on thee road raising a storm." He gave a sigh. "First Wade...then ya vanish...then Randy gets 'imself tossed out for thee month. Surprised thee old man ain't in a hospital from a heart attack."

"Fuck...I'll call them soon. Guess say I was kidnapped and managed to escape." John sighed.

"I'll keep my lips zipped till then. I guess I'll be letting ya go. Thanks for keepin me in thee loop." Sheamus told him.

"Welcome, Shea. Catch you later." John ended the call and went to check on Randy. When John reached the kitchen Taker was next to Randy cooking. The smell of sweet ham filled the air.

"Hi, Daddy...Sir." John greeted. "I spoke to Shea. He thanked me for keeping him informed."

"Good." Taker replied. "We may have a shaky past...but he is a good guy."

John nodded as he walked closer. "Smells good." He focused to extend his talons, showing them off to Taker like a proud father. "Look, Sir.".

Taker looked at John then down at his hands before his eyes flickered. "That should be a good sign I would think."

John nodded. "I haven't tried the mist thing. I thought it better to wait another day or two."

"Yes, we don't need you getting drained." Taker told him. "Maybe try animal blood first." As they talked Randy scooped the scrambled eggs into a large bowl, moving it to the table.

John nodded. "Yes, Sir. Shea said Vince is on the road and going crazy. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow and give them a call. I could always say I was a little banged up and need a day or so to rest. Maybe he would settle down."

Taker nodded before plating a tall stack of ham steaks. "Surprised I haven't gotten a call yet."

"Yeah...better set their minds at ease." John took a seat to eat. "Don't need Vince to have a heart attack."

Taker laughed thickly before he set the ham down then took a seat.

The men began to eat. John's human side enjoyed the ham. "Sleep well, Master?"

"Yes. How did you both sleep?" Taker asked.

"Honestly a lot of the night was a blur." Randy told him. "I feel okay now...so I guess good."

"I slept well." John smiled at Taker. "I had a good sleep aid." He gave a wink.

"The woods or your Daddy?" Taker asked before he chomped a piece of ham.

"Both I guess." John laughed. "You know I enjoy it all,"

"Yes...creature or you doesn't matter much in that case." Taker laughed.

John laughed. "It's only growing as he gets stronger. I tried to get Daddy to use me this morning but he said he needed meat."

"Hey, that set back drained me, Babe...can't help it." Randy told him.

"It's fine. I'm insatiable." John laughed. "Maybe I need one of those fucking machines I saw online."

"A what?!" Randy exclaimed, almost choking on his bite of egg.

Taker snickered. "Don't act innocent, Randy...I know you seen the videos." He looked at John. "They would be hard to transport on the road though.

"True." John laughed at Randy's reaction. "Daddy may actually not know. His porn is pretty vanilla."

"Oh he knows." Taker smirked as Randy dipped his head to focus on his food.

"How you know?" John asked curiously. He had only seen Randy watch vanilla porn.

"How did I know he is a sadist?" Taker commented.

"I just thought you sensed it. You mean, you guys watched porn together?" John looked at Taker in shock.

"Maybe a few times over the years." Taker told him.

"He liked making me a case study." Randy mumbled.

"I don't know if I would call it that." Taker replied.

John found all this very interesting. "Did you guys...ever...play together?" He had no idea why he never thought of that possibility.

"Once or twice." Taker told John. "More so Randy watched some of my...working sessions from an unseen location."

"He did? Shit!" John exclaimed. "All this time I knew and dated Ran I only saw him watch boring porn and here he was watching kinky sessions with you. He could have told a guy." Randy looked to be blushing even with his tan complexion. He went to get a drink of water.

"I guess I hid my own things from him. I used to watch a lot of rough porn when I was alone." John conceded. "You know, where an intruder fucks a hot guy blind or a guy gets worked over in a dungeon. I thought Ran was vanilla so I kept it to myself."

"See what happens when you keep quiet?" Taker smirked.

"Guess we didn't want the other guy to think we were crazy." Randy commented as he moved to sit back down.

"Guess so...you know what would be fun?" John cracked a smile. "Master work me over good in the playroom one day and you watch from the other room like you did those other people. It would be kinky and fun."

A faint groan passed Randy's lips. "Maybe next time you both can get off." Taker told him. "Maybe even have a surprise for you."

John smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. And from the sounds of Daddy he liked it too but he's off anytime. He's suspended."

"Yeah a few more weeks." Randy grumbled. "It was worth it though."

"So, I guess whenever I'm off we can come by. I don't know if Daddy's going to his place or staying on the road with me." John told Taker.

"I don't know if I would be welcomed on the road." Randy told him.

John's face fell but he nodded. "Seems we are always destined to have something keep us apart. What about my...appetites?"

"Maybe I can...sneak into the hotel at times." Randy commented. He then sort of coughed behind his hand. "That or...um...well, I guess if he wants to...um...Sheamus can help you out again."

"Really?" John looked at Randy than at Taker. "How you feel about that, Sir?"

"Well, he did fill that need last time Randy was indisposed." Taker commented.

"Okay...maybe you could sneak in and watch one night." John told Randy with a knowing smirk.

"Maybe...but if it was like last time I don't know." Randy admitted.

John nodded. "Well, I'm sure I'll miss you. Both of you." A little of his happy mood seemed to fade as he ate the rest of his breakfast.

"I could always pop in...and if it bothers me take off." Randy tried to help John's mood by telling him he could at least try.

John nodded. "Maybe stay the night once or twice? I really miss you, Daddy. Seems like I've spent so many nights alone the past year." He glanced at Taker, knowing the older man had as well.

"I'm sure I can a few times, Babe." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Thanks." After they had eaten John killed some time putting in a small workout in Taker's gym after the older man showed him the way to it. It felt good to do something so normal again.

Much like the night before, shortly after Taker knew the workers would be away from the field the boar like to take over at night Randy took off for his hunt. John was relaxing in the guest house with Taker while Randy was out. He didn't say it in words but he knew Taker got lonely as well when he was away. John moved his head to lay in the older man's lap as they watched TV on the couch. Taker looked down when John moved and petted his head. "You enjoy being my good lil pet, John? Even curling like one of my hounds."

"Yes, Sir." John agreed with a smile. "I never thought I'd say that with my ego but I do. It's nice...giving my power over to someone I care about."

A true smile crossed Taker's lips. "I care about you as well, John."

"I always tried to be the one in control...but you saw past that." John gave a contented sigh. "I remember how excited I got the night you had me strung up for my punishment. I was so conflicted."

"You were always in control because you thought it was expected of you." Taker replied.

"Yeah." John agreed. He nuzzled against Taker's hand. "I'm sorry if you get lonely when I'm on the road."

"Funny even married and with kids...I still had a loner mentality a lot. I'll be fine." Taker tried to assure him.

"Okay." John agreed. He just enjoyed the feeling of watching TV with the larger man. It felt comfortable and cozy.

It was a couple hours before Randy returned and headed for the bathroom upstairs. Taker's head moved, seeing the blur. "Hmm wonder if he was messier tonight."

"Maybe." John commented. He felt so comfortable on Taker's lap he didn't move. "Ran wants to try that idea I told you about last night when we feed."

"I'll give you boys space." Taker laughed.

John laughed. "Thanks. I really enjoyed this...I'll be your pet dog any day."

Taker chuckled. "And such a good puppy you are." He scratched John's head. "Go on. Go check on your Daddy."

"Yes, Sir." John said as he moved from Taker's lap and walked to locate Randy in the bathroom. John could see the wet blood stained clothing on the ground outside the shower as Randy was still inside cleaning.

"Hey, Daddy. You have fun?" John called out over the shower.

"Define fun." Randy called back out.

John laughed, "Looks like a messy kill." He stripped down out of his own clothing and moved to join Randy in the shower. When he got in he could see a nasty red line across Randy's left side. "Damn! What happened?" John exclaimed.

"A pissed off hog." Randy replied. I was draining one boar and another sideswiped me." Randy replied.

"Fuck...you okay?" John checked. He came behind Randy, resting a hand on his back tattoo.

"Yeah. Grabbed it quickly, slashing the neck. That's why the mess." Randy told John looking at his arm. "Tried to take a chunk from my arm. Good thing for my heightened strength."

"Yeah...damn." John exclaimed. He began tracing the tribal ink on Randy's back with his finger.

A low heated growl left Randy's lips as they wanted to curl in a snarl. "Did you get to the store today?"

"Yeah...I got the rubbers." John replied. Randy's growl wanted to heat his own blood. "Love your tats...especially this one."

"I remember….even before I got the sleeves." Randy commented.

"Yeah...you know what I love to do?" John's voice trailed off. His tongue began to trace the black inked skin.

Randy gave a moan, lowering his head. "Fuck….feels...tingly." John traced the tattoo a few minutes before pausing to place a slow kiss to the nape of Randy's neck.

"Fuck, trying to get me worked up already?" Randy moaned.

"Maybe a little." John whispered. "I'll wait for you in our room." He moved away from Randy to get out of the shower. He hoped being a huge tease would make Randy eager to fuck him. Randy gave a frustrated growl as he looked down at his growing….situation. He finished up and got out, grabbing a towel to track down John. John was sitting naked on the edge of the bed. A hint of a smirk tugged on his lips.

"You better grab the lube and wrap your soldier." Randy told John with a glow to his eyes.

John moved to grab the lube and the pack of condoms. "A little worked up, Daddy?" He smirked as he opened the foil package and stroked himself before rolling the condom on.

Randy dropped the towel. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

John looked at Randy's hard cock. "Guess so." He walked close to Randy, hooking his head to pull him down for a heated kiss. Randy returned the kiss, hooking John around the waist, grinding their bodies together as heated sounds rumbled from his throat.

John groaned, breaking the kiss to pant for breath. "Fuck, get inside me, Daddy. I want to feel you."

"Want what we talked about?" Randy asked thickly.

"Yeah...sounds good." John replied.

"On your knees facing the bed and bend slightly." Randy told him as he reached for the lube. John hurried to move into position. All the teasing had made him hot as well. Randy moved behind John, using his foot to nudge them apart a little more to kneel between them. He took a hand to slap John wet ass.

John jumped at the unexpected slap. "What was that for?"

"Because I wanted to." Randy slapped the other cheek.

"Fuck, it hurts worse wet." John groaned.

"But you like that sting." Randy slapped the first cheek again.

"Now who's teasing?" John moaned out.

Randy groped John's ass but watched his nails. "Tough shit." He told John before he took a hold of his slicked cock and pushed the head between John's cheeks, breaching the outer ring.

John moaned at the feeling. "Give it all to me, Daddy...fast."

"In time, Babe..in time." Randy told John as he pushed in.

John growled. "Don't want it in time...want fast...brutal."

Randy gave a growl, moving to grab the back of John's head. His nails could be felt before he even realized it. "Who's the one in charge here?" His voice was a deep gruntal tone.

John gave a growl at the dominant touch. He loved it when Randy acted this way with him. "You are." He said in a primal tone.

"Then I decide when." Randy snarled, giving a snap of his hips the last inch or two.

John gave a whine at the feeling. "Yes, Daddy."

Randy leaned over John, wrapping his other arm around John's upper body lifting him up until he was lifted from the bed and almost against Randy. Randy went to pull back and snap his hips as heavy pants left his lips. John gave a growl of lust. More and more of the creature wanted to bubble to the surface, drawn by the lustful connection. "That's it. Good." Randy panted.

"Fuck..want blood." John growled. "Complete the connection."

"Was waiting for...mmm you to ask." Randy commented. He slowed slightly to bring his other arm around John. He nicked it with his first hand with a faint hiss before he raised it toward John's mouth. John wrapped his lips around the cut, moaning as the powerful taste of Randy's blood hit his tongue. He sucked eagerly, the beast growing stronger from his maker's offering. Randy moaned at the feeling, His body was giving pleasurable tremors at the deep feeling. His arm wrapped around John, pulling him a little closer as nails wanted the scratch at John's chest.

John growled at the feeling. His eyes began to glow as he sucked the flesh to draw out more blood. Randy snarled as he began to take John faster. The feeling for some reason wanted to heat him more then anything. Heated pants came from his nose as he felt so close to cumming. John cried out his orgasm from the sweet taste, his cock shooting to fill the condom. He moaned around Randy's arm. Randy growled that turned to a howl like sound as he felt John clamp around him then came himself. He slowed down and slowly released John.

John broke away from Randy's mouth. He felt almost high on power. He gave an ear-splitting howl of victory. Randy moved his arm and pulled back, almost sitting on his heels. He blinked a few times as he felt sated from the sex, but maybe slightly light headed. John pulled away from Randy and spun around to face him. His blue eyes glowed and his breath came in harsh pants. "You gave me a great gift." He growled. "Your blood is so powerful...it heals quickly...recharges me."

"Good...hopefully it pushed that other stuff out soon." Randy told him. He looked down at his one hand. The tips looked faintly irritated. He slowly stood up. "I am going to clean." He told John before heading back for the bathroom.

John tilted his head to look. "You alright?"

"Fine, Babe." Randy called back. "Just making sure the cut is healing and get cleaned."

"Okay." John nodded. His voice began to return to normal as he carefully removed the condom, rolling it up to toss away. He would clean when Randy finished.

Randy looked his hand over as he cleaned them. He didn't even realize he cut John in the moment. He just took a cloth to clean his cock off as he had just showered before they had sex. He then headed back to the room. "Your turn, Babe."

"I won't be long." John assured him with a smile. He went at lightening speed to the bathroom, almost like he had in times past.

Randy saw how much better John seemed to be so he would not mention the situation to him. For all Randy knew tonight would be the end of it. John washed down, feeling happier than he had in months. He was starting to feel strong again and it made him almost high with joy. He joined Randy in the bedroom when he was finished. "I told you it wouldn't be long...that was amazing, Daddy. I love it when you're all dominating."

"It was good, Babe. You seem to be getting more and more like yourself." Randy told him as he moved under the covers.

John moved to join Randy and then cut the light. "Nothing against Master but your blood seems to accelerate things. I can almost feel the power in it."

"Well, they said ours was of a stronger line than his." Randy commented.

"Yeah...I guess it's okay I didn't kiss him goodnight." John mused. He worried Taker got lonely at times without his family.

"I don't even know if he is back." Randy told him.

"Yeah...I'll see him tomorrow." John said. He moved to kiss Randy in the darkness. It was not a sexual kiss but a loving one. It was slow and filled with gentleness.

Randy smiled faintly, returning the kiss. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you too, Daddy. Night." John whispered before moving to rest.


	37. Chapter 37

(Hope you all had a great weekend and enjoy the update. Let us know how we are doing.) Rose and Jade

The next day John contacted the WWE and let them know he was alive and well. Of course, he dealt with a flurry of questions about what happened to him and John stuck as close to the truth as possible. He claimed he had been kidnapped by a group in masks who spoke Spanish and held him hostage until he was able to escape and find help. A few days later, he went back on the road alone. Randy opted to head to his place in St. Louis while John worked. It was a little lonely for the older man as John had just connected again with both of his creators. John did not get another day off until a week after he returned to work. He was glad to have Thursday off to see Randy and Taker again. It had been a quiet and lonely week alone at night.

As John got off the plane in Texas, he saw Taker standing by one of the pillars with his arms crossed over his chest. John wondered if Randy would fly in or just do the mist. John moved toward Taker with his rolling suitcases in tow. Something in him pulled at the sight of his creator again. "Good flight?" Taker asked before they headed for the parking lot.

"Yeah...um, I have no idea how or when Ran will get in. I told him I was off today and he said he would meet me at your place." John felt a lump in his throat. "He promised to come see me a few times on the road...but I haven't seen or heard him since we left here. He just sent the one text."

"Maybe family obligation came up." Taker reasoned as they reached his big pick up truck and got in.

"Yeah." John agreed quietly. It just hurt him that Randy had promised to visit and never came by one time after all the drama they had just been through. John loaded his suitcases with ease as most of his abilities had returned and moved to climb into the truck.

Taker began the long drive. "So, the house first...or straight to the cabin?"

John looked at Taker. "How can we go to the cabin if Randy isn't even here yet?" He felt a little lost.

"Okay...you got me...he got in the night before last." Taker finally told John.

"He's been here all this time and never told me?" John sighed. "Obviously, he wasn't tied up with family and he couldn't use the mist to come a few hours away to see me after all week?"

"He was down in the catacombs until a couple hours ago." Taker told John with a sigh. "I think something freaked him out."

John lowered his head. "Will this shit ever end? First, Wade kept us apart for almost a year, then that shitty group had me, and now something else is keeping him from me. Maybe we just aren't meant for each other outside of playing buddies."

"You're bonded to each other...not much will change that." Taker told him.

John snorted. "It doesn't seem like it at times. Every night I waited and hoped...hinted at it...and nothing." He grew quiet as he looked out the window. "I feel like I've never been important to him at times." Taker reached a hand over, resting it on John's leg as he drove.

John gave a small half smile at the gesture. "I haven't even played with Shea...we wanted Randy to watch so we waited and hoped he would show one night."

"Did you try to call him...before the last two nights?" Taker wondered.

"No. I texted him a few times...hinted I'd like to see my Daddy but he just said he missed me too and that was it." John replied sadly. "I guess after he almost lost me and we just connected again I expected more." He tried to shake it off and not let it bother him too much.

"You know Randy doesn't take hints well. You need to flat out ask or tell him." Taker told John, giving his leg a light squeeze.

"Well, he promised without me asking. He said he would surprise me a night or two." John sighed. "Maybe it's better I don't dwell on it."

"Maybe." Taker replied. John didn't say anything else the rest of the long ride to Taker's place. When they arrived it was still pretty early in the day.

"So, where to?" Taker asked as he stopped on a cross roads.

"The house is fine so I can unpack." John told the older man. He was in no hurry to play at the moment. Half the fun of the play was Randy watching Taker and he was upset with his boyfriend. Why had Randy been at the catacombs all that time but never told him something was wrong?

"Okay then." Taker headed for the guest house, which at this point was the main house as the older man still made no plans on rebuilding the other one. They pulled up and parked. As John headed inside, Taker sent off a text message.

"Want me to take the normal guest room?" John asked Taker as he pulled in his suitcases.

"If you don't mind rooming with Randy...his bags are in there." Taker informed John.

"I don't mind." John mumbled. He moved to wheel his bags in the room and put them in the corner of the familiar room. He had been feeling so down he forgot all about Taker's promised surprise for him. Randy showed up at the house about ten minutes later. Taker looked at Randy, giving a shake of his head then motioned toward the bedroom. Randy huffed a breath then headed for the room, knocking on the door.

"Come in." John called out as he finished setting up his things on the nightstand.

Randy walked in, looking at John. Even though they didn't seem to need much sleep Randy looked like a man that hadn't slept for days if not weeks. John looked at Randy, studying him. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't come out angry or hurt. "Hey." He said simply at last.

"Hey, Babe." Randy replied before he walked over, pulling John into a tight almost bruising hug.

"Where've you been?" John asked after a few minutes. "You look like hell."

"Thanks for pointing that out." Randy replied as he stepped back. "I been around. I did try to see you...I don't know why I can't seem to stomach you with Sheamus still. It makes no sense." Randy moved to sit down. "And I keep having nightmares."

"I wasn't with Sheamus all week." John snapped. "We wanted to wait on you! I told him I'd let him know if you ever came and wanted to play!" His voice broke slightly. "You've had nightmares? I've had them every fucking night. Not to mention I felt empty without you and Taker around. So there was no reason in hell you couldn't have come to see me."

"Then I was seeing things." Randy replied. "I was there one night. I saw him."

"He wasn't fucking there!" John snapped. "Believe me, the creature wanted it...but I wanted you!" John moved to sit down. He grew quiet and his shoulders shook slightly.

"Then I don't fucking know!" Randy snapped as he moved to stand up. "Guess I'm losing my fucking mind then!" John's head was lowered and he was quiet. Did Randy not think he had nightmares too? He had woke up almost nightly, feeling like he was about to die and it took hours for him to go back to sleep.

"Just forget it." Randy stated. Part of him wanted to take off, but part of him was afraid. He didn't know what to do. "What do you want from me?" He finally asked, trying not to raise his voice.

John didn't answer for a few long minutes. When he did the words sounded broken. "You...that's all I ever wanted. Just seems like it's too much to ask."

"When you leave for the road...I...I'll go back with you. Even if it means Hunter biting my head off." Randy stated.

John nodded, giving a sniffle. "You know, you aren't the only one with nightmares. I've worked on a few hours sleep several days this week. I wake up sweating every night."

"From the abduction?" Randy sighed. "Has the shoulder fully heal or did it scar?"

"It scarred." John mumbled. "Yeah...feeling so close to death is a powerful thing...then the helplessness and fear...not easy to shake off."

Randy moved to sit by John again, wrapping an arm around him. "I understand that, Babe." John buried his head in Randy's chest. His tears made the younger man's shirt wet. Randy moved to hold John closer, tilting his head to kiss the top of it.

John stayed near Randy for the longest time. He finally pulled away and discreetly wiped his eyes. "Thanks...I feel so empty without you on the road."

"I'll go back on with you." Randy assured him.

John nodded. "Thanks." He offered a small smile.

"So now what?" Randy asked.

"Maybe go find Taker?" John offered. "I haven't gotten off since we were here last. My creature threatened to have me hump some random dude in catering." Without meaning to Randy released a loud laugh at the mental image of John humping some poor intern like a dog in heat. "Laugh it up...I'm in need." John said, giving a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Babe...we got you covered." Randy told John, getting up. John got up as well so he could follow Randy to go look for Taker. Taker was in the living room on a tablet looking over messages. "Hey...he's ready for his surprise now." Randy told the older man.

Taker looked over. "He sure? I thought he wanted to relax."

"He said he is about to lose his mind if he doesn't get sexual release." Randy told him which Taker nodded.

John felt a little self-conscious. "Well, it has been a little while."

"It's fine..back to the truck then." Taker told John, setting the tablet down. John moved back to the truck and hopped up in the passenger's side. Randy hopped up on the bed as Taker took the driver's side, taking off for the small trip to the cabin.

John began to feel a little excited as they pulled up in front of the cabin. The creature clawed at the surface, knowing sexual fun was ahead now. Randy hopped out, heading inside. He headed right for the side room with the two way mirror. "Go in and strip but don't touch anything." Taker told John. John could see there were two items covered with black cloths in the room. One was on a stand by the exam table. The other was on the floor under where the chains hung from the ceiling.

John gave a curious glance but didn't move to touch anything as he was told. He knew Taker gave orders and expected to be obeyed. Taker walked in, looking at John. "Good Boy." He walked around John. "So any guesses...I see you are wondering."

"No, Sir...none at all." John said honestly.

"Hmmm...which one first?" Taker pondered. "Standing or lying?"

"Standing I guess." John just picked one at random.

Taker walked over to the cloth near the center of the room and removed it, showing a black box with a rod coming up from the center of it. "Okay, Boy...get over here and stand so you are straddling the box."

John looked the contraption over as he walked and did as he was told. "Is this what we talked about with Randy?" He never dreamed Taker would go out and buy one.

"One of them." Taker smirked. "Of course it is missing the sleeve. I know it is a little crude compared to some."

John nodded as he gave a shaky breath. "It will be fun to try, Master."

Taker moved for a black bag, bringing it over. "Oh yeah...don't want you going anywhere." He smirked as he move to shackle John's hands above his head. John's cock thickened at the feeling of being restrained. He gave a shaky breath.

"Now let's see which attachment I want to use with you first." Taker moved to his bag to begin looking. "Know you like hard and big." He laughed.

"You have attachments?" John panted as he looked to see.

"Yeah, plugs, sleeves, dildos." Taker casually listed. He then pulled out a thick dark colored dildo that had thick ridges running along it.

"Fuck." John exclaimed, looking at the visual aspect of the toy. "That's a monster."

"What think it's too much for you?" Taker asked, looking at the toy then John. "Do I need to step it back?"

John's eyes looked slightly darker as he shook his head no. "No...make me take it...all of it."

"Good Boy...that's what we want to hear." Taker told John as he walked over. He knelt behind John, attaching the dildo. He then made an adjustment for the angle and raised it until the tip brushed John's cheeks. He then moved away to grab a bottle of lube from the bag.

John gave a shaky breath as he waited. His chest heaved slightly. The feeling of being made to take a large toy while his boyfriend was watching somewhere made him so hard. Taker applied the lube to the top of the toy then adjusted it more until it started to slowly push into John's ass. "You standing in a comfortable position, Boy? You may be there a while." Taker asked him.

John gave a quiet groan at the stretch. "Yes, Sir...not being human now I have more stamina."

"Good." Taker moved for the remote nearby then started the machine going slow. It filled John deep before slowing pulling back out. Taker set something on the remote that stopped the toy from coming back out as far as it started. John gave a small groan at the feeling. The toy was big and even thicker than Taker. He didn't know how it would feel but it felt pretty damn good.

"That's it, Boy. Gonna keep pushing you until I decide you have had enough." Taker commented as he turned a knob on the remote that made the toy move faster.

John gave a heated sound, his body giving a shudder at the words. He loved being used and pushed. "Y-Yes, Master...feels so good."

"I know you said you haven't done something for a week...so you have a reserve I'm sure." Taker laughed as he walked away. John gave a heated growl. His eyes wanted to drift shut as he pictured how Randy must look watching him. Taker moved a hand to rake slowly down John's back, leaving faint red lines as he went.

John gave a groan, breathing heavily. "Thank you, Sir." Taker moved his hand to grope one of John's cheeks as the toy continued to move. His nails bit in with tiny droplets forming.

"Fuck yeah." John groaned. The mixture of pain and pleasure always blurred in his mind. Taker released John's ass and moved for the storage closet. He came back with a flogger and brought the tails across John's back with a snap. John cried out, his hands clenching in the restraints. "T-Trying to get me off quick, Master?"

"Only the first." Taker chuckled darkly before giving John another hit across the back.

"First?" John asked. He had a feeling he was in for a long day.

"I said you were going to get pushed, Boy." Taker replied with a third lash. "What was you limit so far?" He asked John.

"T-Three, Master." John gave a deep moan as he felt so close.

"Then we will at least get you to tie." Taker laughed as he stepped closer and ran his hand over the welts.

John felt his legs begin to tremble. "Right on the edge, Master." He confessed. "So fucking close."

Taker let his nails scrape over the marks. "Go ahead, Boy...Just so you know...I don't plan on stopping it."

John moaned as if the idea turned him on more. He let loose a string of curses as he came, the pleasurable feeling running through him. "Feels so good after a week." He shuddered.

Taker took a step back, moving to watch John a few moments. Watching as the younger man trembled slightly but the relentless toy kept going. John groaned, his head going back. He did not mind that the toy continued. He was used to Randy and Taker fucking him after he was spent. A part of him wished he had a camera on Randy to catch his boyfriend's reactions. Taker walked back behind John, leaning near his ear. "Want another surprise?"

"Y-Yes, Master." John panted as he caught his breath.

"See that large mirror in front of you?" Taker whispered thickly as he took a hand running it over John's bound arms.

"Yes." John said lowly as he looked at the mirror.

"Watch closely." Taker whispered. He then walked toward the wall next to the mirror. He turned a knob that slightly dimmed the lights in the main room. The same time turning the lights up slightly inside the next room. When he did John could see it was a trick mirror and now saw Randy leaning back in a chair. The mirror covered enough of the wall that John could see Randy hard, his jeans open and he was in the middle of jerking himself off. His mouth open in heated pants.

John felt his own spent cock begin to twitch at the sight. Randy looked beyond sexy and knowing it was because of him made John want to put on even more of a show. "Fuck." He moaned. "Daddy looks so good."

Randy's head moved and his eyes widened slightly when he heard John. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing he didn't notice the change in the lights. "Oops guess we got caught." Taker snickered.

"He can hear too?" John asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he can see and hear." Taker told John. "Be right back." Taker opened the door, walking into the next room. He and Randy exchanged a few words. Randy seemed to be debating something then nodded. He got up, moving to hold his jeans as he walked out to give John an unobstructed view of him now.

John licked his dry lips, seeing Randy. The man never ceased to captivate him. In John's eyes, he was the sexiest man alive even before they fell in love. He felt super sensitive as the thick toy continued to assault his ass. Randy moved to strip. His cock was hard and dripping as he walked towards John. "How you doing, Babe?" He asked with a heated pant, looking John in the eyes.

"Better now that I see you." John growled, heated fire in his eyes. "You enjoying the show? Better than your porn?"

"Yeah." Randy panted. "We are going to give you one too though." Randy gave a shaky breath. He moved a hand to grab John by the back of the head, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

John felt his cock begin to grow hard again as he kissed Randy. He gave a moan, letting the younger man almost ravish his mouth. "Okay, Randy...ready for you." Taker's deep voice filled the air. Randy broke the kiss with a shaky breath. Taker walked toward John, shutting the machine off with it in the up position. "Okay, Boy. Slowly pivot to your right."

John moved to the right as he was told. "W-What do you mean you're going to give me one too?" John asked Randy.

"Okay that's good, Boy." Taker told John. John could see the other item was now uncovered it was another machine but the rod stuck out to the side and was raised off the floor. There was a sleeve like item attached to it.

Taker started John's machine up again at a steady pace. "You'll see." Randy told John as he headed for the second machine. Taker had moved it away from the exam table to leave the space around it open. John looked at the second machine curiously. He had never seen one quite like it before. He began to groan as the toy began to fuck him again.

Randy walked to the exam table and opened a drawer to remove lube. He slicked himself before he moved to the machine. "Is it extended?"

"Yes." Taker replied. Randy took his cock, sliding it inside the silicone sleeve. He then reached for the remote that hung from the side of it, slowly turning it on. Randy panted with a moan as the device slowly began to move along his cock.

"Feel good, Daddy?" John moaned out. He was hard for the second time, his body pushed by the thick toy inside him.

"Yeah, Babe...bu-but I have more coming." Randy moaned with a shaky breath. Taker walked into view and towards Randy. John can see the large man was also stripped down as well now.

Now Randy really had John's full attention. John knew Randy had bottomed to Wade when his mind was clouded and even to him but Taker was much thicker and longer than either of them due to his large frame. "You're getting...fucked?"

"Yeah, Babe." Randy shuddered faintly. Taker went for the lube, slicking a couple fingers first. He moved to the side of Randy opposite of John so he could see. Taker put his other hand on Randy's back and the younger man slowly bent over to brace himself on the machine. Taker then took the slicked fingers to slowly work them between Randy's cheeks and inside. "Damn."

"That's hot." John admitted with a moan. "You sure you can handle Master's big cock?"

"Yeah." Randy moaned as Taker worked to stretch him. "Oh, fuck." Randy exclaimed when Taker brushed his prostate. The moan turned deeper as he did it again. "Trying to get me off before you get in?" He moaned.

"Maybe I want to push you both." Taker smirked.

"That's so hot." John growled. His eyes glowed, as if the creature was basking in the sensual lust in the room. "You're gonna wear us both out, Sir."

"I didn't….Mmm sign on for th-this." Randy moaned as Taker still massaged his prostate. "Oh fuck. Fe-feels good damn." Between his bundle being directly massaged and his cock being constantly strokes Randy moaned deeply as he wanted to hold on.

"Come on, Daddy...do it for me. I want to see your face as you're pushed so hard." John said in a husky tone.

"Oh fuck….Damn, Babe." Randy moaned. He panted and shuddered as his head went back before he came. A hand went for the remote.

"Ah ah, Randy...I meant it." Taker told him thickly as he removed his fingers. Randy moaned as he moved his hand way. The machine now slick from lube and his own cum.

"Fuck, you look good...think I'll hit my second one soon." John said between deep moans.

"Then I'll work your Daddy to his." Taker smirked. He stepped behind Randy stroking his cock before working it in the stretched space pushing in.

"Oh my fucking god." Randy groaned lowering his head as he panted through his nose. "Have you gotten bigger?"

John chuckled thickly. "Told you...he's twice my size. Big as hell."

"Oh damn." Randy groaned as Taker still pushed until he was fully inside.

"I haven't gotten bigger, Randy...you just forgotten." Taker briefly chuckled before he started to move. He took things slow for Randy to get used to him.

"That's a hot sight...two sexiest men." John groaned. "May I cum soon, Sir?"

"Yes, Boy….go ahead...then just build for the third." Taker commented, giving a grunt with a slightly sharp thrust.

"Oh fuck." Randy exclaimed, feeling his cock want to begin to stir inside the machine. "Shit, my cock is sensitive."

"Not as sensitive as I'm going to be soon." John moaned. "Getting pushed three times...it's like erotic torture."

Randy turned his head to look at John. "Yo-you know you love it though, Babe...be-being turned to sexual goo." Randy moaned at another sharp thrust. "I'm sure your beast is getting a hell of a feast."

"Hell yeah he is." John gave a howl a few seconds later as he hit his orgasm. It was even more intense than the first had been.

"Yeah that's it." Randy moaned, watching John. "Oh fuck."

"Fuck!" John cried as the stimulation continued. "N-Not used to being fucked by a cock that never goes soft."

"Calling it quits, Boy?" Taker asked as he continued taking Randy, mixing before slow strokes with the occasional snap.

"N-No, Master...not until you say I've had enough." John said stubbornly. His body tensed as he was pushed again without a break.

"Good...I'm enjoying you both too much." Taker commented. His hands gripped around Randy's waist going fast. Moans passed Randy's lips freely at the building sensation.

"Daddy feels good, Master?" John moaned at the words. Powerful, painful jolts went from his prostate to his sore cock.

"Yeah...he...he does, Boy...know he doesn't give it often." Taker commented.

"I'd rather watch you top Daddy anyway." John groaned. His hands clenched in the restraints. "Fuck, I'll have a sore ass."

"Which I'm sure is making you even hotter, Boy." Taker commented.

"Oh fuck...Damn...shit." Randy started mumbling.

"Getting close already, Randy...I haven't even gotten my first." Taker almost gloated.

"Yo-you haven't been getting it from both sides." Randy replied.

"Now you see why I like a spit roast." John groaned. "Master, if Daddy gets off again will you fuck me to finish my third?"

"Sure, Boy." Taker replied.

"A spit...mnmmm….Roast is mouth and ass...not ass and cock." Randy replied with a shudder, getting the image of John in his position. "Oh Fuck!" He exclaimed as he lost it for the second time. Randy moved to hold Randy with one large arm while feeling for the remote with the other.

"I got you." Taker told Randy as he reached the remote to his hand, shutting it off.

"You did so good, Daddy." John praised thickly.

"Thanks." Randy mumbled. To which one who knows. Taker pulled out and moved Randy away from the machine, moving him to the bed in the room. He then walked over to John moving to shut his machine off.

"Want me to let you down and you can be nearer to your Daddy while I fuck you?"

"Yes...please." John moaned.

Taker moved to lower the rod of the machine before he moved to free John's hands from the shackles, ready to grab him if he needed it. John almost collapsed as he leaned on Taker to walk near the bed. "Hmmm Back so you can relax...or on fours so you can kiss him?" Taker pondered as they made their way for the bed.

"All fours...I want to feel you both." John said.

"Go ahead then." Taker released John so he could move next to Randy whose eyes already looked to be fighting to stay open. John moved on all fours where he could reach Randy. He wanted to feel his Daddy as he was taken.

"Hey, Babe." Randy smiled, moving his arm for John to get closer. John moved closer to Randy. He lowered his head to kiss the younger man. Randy hooked his arm behind John's head to kiss him as Taker moved behind John. He placed a hand on John's hip as he took his cock with the other and moved closer to begin filling him again. John groaned against Randy's lips as Taker filled the space the large toy had stretched. His ass and cock were both so sensitive and sore yet he was hard again.

"That's a good boy." Taker praised as he move his other hand to John's hip to begin taking him fast. The toy had felt good but nothing compared to the feel of a real, warm cock inside him. John gave moans against Randy's lips as the heat once again began to build.

Randy broke the kiss, moving near John's ear. "You know the most he ever got someone to go over the edge was four times?" He whispered thickly before he began to kiss John's neck.

John's body shuddered as he panted. "How you know? You see it?" He said lowly.

"Hmmm Hm" Randy hummed before sucking on the soft flesh.

"Fuck." John shuddered. Randy' s lips felt like fire on his skin, sending jolts through him.

"Your Daddy must have hit a good spot." Taker groaned. "Feels so good having you around me, Boy."

"You too, Master...fuck, my neck feels good." John barely panted out. "S-Sometime break your record and go for five."

"Oh Daddy telling my secrets is he?" Taker moaned as his nails began to bite into John's hips. "Not tonight though."

"W-Who was it?" John had to ask. Randy sucking his neck was driving him crazy. "He must have been a sex god to go that long."

"More like a foe of the time that was being put in his place. It was Shawn. " Taker replied with a moan at the feeling of John the fleeting memory. "Damn, Boy...even stretched you feel good."

"Put in his place with four orgasms? Damn, how do I get on your bad list?" John moaned. He felt himself drawing close to his end.

Randy moved his lips from John's neck, looking over John's shoulder at Taker. "That wasn't the first time?!" He asked shocked.

"Nope." Taker replied simply with a moan. "Mmmm Yeah...right there, Boy...Damn." He moaned as he gave a few hard thrusts as he climaxed filling John deep. John moaned, loving the feeling of Taker flooding him. He was so close, on the edge of an almost painfully powerful release.

"Want help with a tug Babe?" Randy asked.

"Please...and Master slap my ass...order me to cum?" John begged with a groan. Randy knew it was a test but he moved his hand to grip John cock, stroking it with harsh tugs like he knew John liked.

Taker groped John's ass as he pulled back. He then slapped it. "You even got anymore in there, Boy. Did your last two drain you?" He gave another slap. "And you think you can even go two more some time?"

"W-Want to be pushed...made to cum that many." John shuddered. His body shook with the building tension.

"See how you handle three...you gonna give your Daddy a gift...or will you pop blanks?" Taker gripped John's ass with his nails. John's eyes almost rolled as he gave a howl. His body tensed before his third release hit. The feeling was one of intense pained pleasure as his cock emptied a smaller load into Randy's hand. Taker slowly released John as Randy let go as well. Taker eased John to the bed.

John was almost limp as he laid down. "I...do good, M-Master?"

"You did perfect." Taker told John before he leaned down for a faint kiss. "Why don't you clean first, Randy?"

"Okay. Be right back, Babe." Randy moved from the bed and headed for the bathroom.

John smiled at the praise. It was a happy sated smile. "Glad." He mumbled.

Randy came back out a small time later. "Is he awake enough to clean?" He laughed.

Taker looked down at John looking. "He may pass out while washing." He chuckled.

"I'm trying to figure how to get on Master's blacklist." John mumbled. "Guess bring out the Doctor again."

"Like you need help...you see I am willing to push you, Boy." Taker told him as he went to grab the attachments to clean them.

"I bet...you secretly wanted to teach me a lesson during our feud." John said when Taker walked near. "You wanted me...I know it."

"Maybe...it was a short lived feud though." Taker replied.

"I knew it...I wanted you too." John mumbled. His eyes closed. Randy tried not to get an annoyed look, hearing Jonh as Taker moved to the bathroom.

"Daddy?" John mumbled once they were alone.

"Yeah, Babe?" Randy asked, looking over at him.

"Lay by me?" John mumbled with his eyes closed. "I missed you so damn much this week."

"Um...yeah." Randy moved back to the bed, climbing next to John. He nuzzled John's face. "Got some good news, Babe." He whispered.

"What?" John whispered, smiling at Randy's closeness.

"Think you're back to normal." Randy commented. "No burns tonight."

John's dimples showed as he smiled. "Great. No more rubbers."

"Yeah, no more rubbers." Randy laughed.

John felt himself drifting. "So much fun tonight." He mumbled before drifting off.

"Sleep, Babe...we can go back to the house in the morning." Randy told John as Taker came from the bathroom. Randy filled him in and Taker agreed to the the bed in the other room.


	38. Chapter 38

John slept like the dead all night long. His body was used and sated. He woke and showered late morning and then the three men enjoyed a late breakfast together. "I loved your surprise last night, Sir." John told Taker. "I admit I thought it was something else."

"Oh." Taker replied, having a feeling he knew what John was referring to. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

John wanted to say something else but when Taker never asked he thought better of it. "I did." He said simply and focused on his food.

"So, you boys taking off today or tomorrow?" Taker asked. Randy looked over, wondering how Taker knew he was going too, but he learned to not ask years ago.

"This evening, Sir. We have a plane around 6." John answered.

"Okay...just let me know when you boys will be swinging back through and I'll clear my workload." Taker told them. John nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Sir." He had hoped Taker had a special collar made just for him. John was lost in thought, almost picturing the leather gracing his neck. The security it would offer. Time passed and Randy actually snapped his fingers in front of John's face when he realized he wasn't paying attention.

John jumped, looking at Randy. "Sorry, Daddy. What?"

"You looked miles away...I asked if there was anything you wanted to do before he had to head out tonight." Randy repeated himself.

"Uh...not that I can think of." John tried to think. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's fine...what were you thinking about?" Randy asked.

John's face flushed slightly. "Just what I thought Master's surprise was last night." He admitted at last. He realized Randy knew nothing about his request for a collar.

"Ah okay." Randy replied, deciding not to pry.

John cleared his throat. "I'll be back. Need to go to the bathroom." He got up and left, happy for the distraction.

"I think I disappointed him last night." Taker told Randy after John left.

"What are you talking about.? He loved it. Shit, he even joked about seeing if we can push him even more." Randy exclaimed.

"He mentioned something else to me before...beside the machines." Taker told him. "I think he was expecting that insteed."  
"What?" Randy questioned.

"An actual collar. I just was not sure how to approach it. Not like he can just wear a traditional leather collar without question." Taker told him.

"I see." Randy's eyes lowered.

"Hey, it doesn't change anything between you two." Taker told him.

"Doesn't it?" Randy lifted his head. "He already thinks I am neglecting him. Shit happened and he clung to you...now he wants even more." Randy tried to keep his temper in check. "He sees that as even more of a commitment. Might as well be a fucking wedding ring!" Randy got up. "I need some air."

John walked back in the room. He could feel the tension in the air and see Randy standing and looking agitated. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking between them.

"Nothing." Randy replied. "I'm just going to get a walk in." Randy told John, heading for the door.

"Um...okay. You need some alone time or want the company?" John asked, confused.

Randy looked back at John. There was a look of conflict in his eyes. "You know if you keep running…" Taker started to speak.

"Just shut up!" Randy snapped. Taker's head shot up, actually shocked. Randy looked back at John. "Just need space to think." He headed out the door. When he shut it, it was harder than expected almost rattling the hinges.

John looked stunned after Randy's outburst. He had no idea what he had done wrong. "What the hell did I do wrong now?" He whispered.

"You did nothing wrong. I think I shared too much information and he took it wrong." Taker told him. "You were thinking of what you asked me about last time...the collar weren't you?"

John looked at Taker, giving a slow nod. "Yes, Sir."

"I think he feels he is going to lose you again. This time to me." Taker told John simply. "He knows how serious an actual collar is to some people. He feels you are one of those people."

"It...it is serious." John said. "But that doesn't mean he'll lose me. Again? Hell, I never left. Randy left me last time because of Wade."

"Before that...when you reported him for the suspicion of drugs. As for the Wade thing...remember you told him it was best to stay apart because he was getting so conflicted between his heart and the mess Wade did to his mind." Taker pointed out.

John lowered his head. "Shit. I love him so damn much but there's always something. Like him being missing all last week. I didn't mean to upset him."

"I know you didn't. You knew he can be insecure...he has a temper and sadly his creature makes it worse." Taker told him.

"Think I should just leave him alone to cool off?" John wondered aloud.

"You know him about as well as I do." Taker told him. "Maybe better."

"Maybe I should. I'm afraid if I chase him now he'll say things out of anger." John replied. "Maybe I'll go workout and give him time to unwind."

"Okay, Johnny….should I have stayed quiet?" Taker asked.

"No...I should have told him." John sighed deeply. "I guess I figured he'd be fine with it since I'm your pet."

"I guess it is a bigger step to him...more...real." Taker told him.

John nodded. "I would never leave him...never. I love him...I...I love you both in different ways. You're my Master...I want to make you proud. He's my boyfriend and best friend. It's like comparing apples to oranges."

"It's one big fruit salad to him." Taker said dryly.

John had to chuckle, shaking his head. "You have a way with words, Sir." He moved close to the older man for a hug.

Taker returned the slight hug. "I try."

"Well, guess I'll go work off a little stress if that's okay." John told him.

"Yeah, go on you know the way." John made the walk to the gym room. He let out a sigh, looking around. It seemed he had so many unresolved issues with Randy. Why had his boyfriend been in the catacombs before he arrived? Why did he look like hell? John tried to focus on a workout and not get too upset. About an hour before they were set to leave Randy finally returned to the house. He did not really look at Taker and just headed for the room to pack. John was a little upset by that point. He had spent his day off sitting around waiting on Randy to return and the younger man had been gone all day. He hated leaving Taker with such tension in the air. John already had his own bags packed and was watching TV quietly.

Randy seemed gone longer than expected for someone packing. Taker looked up toward the steps at times He felt he was the source of the tension. John glanced at Taker. "Maybe I'll go see if he needs any help."

"Sure, John. Want me to warm the jeep up? You know in case we hit traffic?" Taker asked.

"Sure." John walked over to Taker and bent to kiss him. "Thanks for everything."

"Oh course." Taker replied after the kiss broke. He got up, heading outside. John walked to check on Randy and see what was going on.

Randy was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to the door. His head was lowered and his hands in front of him wrapped one in the other. John walked in, moving closer to Randy. "For a guy who claims nothing is wrong you were gone a long time." He observed quietly. "This was our day off together."

"I lost track of time." Randy stated. "I'm going back with you...we will have time." He paused and gulped. "Unless you changed your mind?"

"Why would I do that?" John stated more than asked. "I want time with you...you're the one who keeps running from me...first all week and now our day off. I sat around all day waiting on you."

Randy unclenched his hands, running one over his head. "I don't know." Randy mumbled.

John sighed. "Well, are you packed? We have to go. Taker's warming the jeep."

"Yeah...without my ring and media stuff I just have the one main suitcase." Randy stated, standing up.  
John looked at Randy a long minute then shook his head. "I don't understand you, Ran. We're having breakfast, ready to enjoy our day off and you say you need a walk, claiming nothing is wrong. Then you don't come back for the entire day. I'm starting to think you just enjoy avoiding me even without Wade around."

"Why did you want Taker to be your Master and not me?!" Randy blurted out before he could stop himself.

John looked in shock at Randy. "You...want to be a Master? You never showed any interest in a relationship like that."

"Before I didn't show it. But when it came out how we both are...you never even asked. Now you want to get an actual collar. What's the difference between that and a wedding ring? It is a sign and mark of a hopefully life long commitment." Pain could be heard in Randy's normally stoic voice and reflected in his icy eyes. "Just forget it." Randy told John, moving to grab his bag. "Let's go."

John grabbed Randy's shoulder. "No wait...it came out how you were sometimes in the bedroom yes...key word: sometimes. You told me the urge to take charge only hits you on occasion...that's not being a stern Master. Taker had pets before...experience." He tried to explain. "Would you truly want me to treat you the way I do Taker? Call you Sir and Master...never talk back or resist...fall at your feet? Is that what you want?"

Randy lowered his eyes. He sighed. "I don't know...I...I just know how serious such a step is. Which life is more important...which one takes priority? The one of my boyfriend...or the one of Taker's pet?"

John gave a sigh. "Ran, I'll answer for you. You would fucking hate being my Master. You don't even like being the dominant one in bed all the time. Taker is my Dom in and out of the bedroom. You were fine with all this before." He swallowed hard. "You know what? Fuck the collar. It's not worth all this. Let's go." He moved past Randy to leave.

Randy saw the look on John's face when he said to forget the collar...no, fuck the collar. It meant more to John then John wanted Randy to know. He picked his bag up, following John out of the house and to the jeep. The guys loaded up and made the drive to the airport. It was quiet most of the way. Taker stopped in the loading lane. "Guess I'll see you boys in a few days...give or take."

"Yeah." Randy replied, getting out. "We will be in touch."

John looked at Taker. His eyes looked almost wet. "See you soon." He said before getting out himself.

Taker touched John's hand before he got out. "You need anything...call."

"Thanks." John told him. The two men boarded the plane for the flight to Indiana. John laid his head back in the seat, closing his eyes. Randy glance around the plane. He looked at John, glad to see he was resting. John just felt mentally exhausted. He was almost constantly plagued by nightmares and now felt heart sick and confused over the issue with Taker and Randy. He wanted to block out the world for awhile.

Randy opened the shades as he had the window seat and looked out over the clouds. His hand instinctively moved over John's as it rested on the armrest between them. John drifted into a light sleep. Around an hour into the flight he began to grow agitated. Tear tracks could be seen running down his cheeks. Randy felt John move. At first he thought he was just pulling his hand away. He then turned his head from the window and saw the tears on the cheek towards him. He leaned towards him. "Hey, Johnny." He whispered.

John jerked, his eyes opening quickly. There was fear in them as he looked around as if confused. He blinked. "You say something?"

"Flashback?" Randy asked quietly when he saw the fear in John's eyes. He thought at first John was upset about Taker. His eyes told Randy it was something else.

"Yeah." John finally replied softly.

"Well, your face is wet." Randy told him, knowing John still had a public image to worry about. John hurried to wipe his eyes and face before going quiet. His eyes looked haunted and empty. "Want to talk at all?" Randy whispered.

John's jaw was tense. "Just same old shit." His voice sounded empty. "Back in that hell hole. They bring you in...experiment and I have to watch."

Randy gave a shudder. "Damn...didn't know that change...thought it was just memories." John grew quiet as he got lost in thought. He had a hard time getting any rest anymore. Randy saw John didn't want to say more, or couldn't so he just focused out the window again. They touched down in Indiana after dark. The two men made the drive to the hotel where the other talent were staying and booked a suite. John was quiet as he moved around, putting his things away.

"Want me to order up dinner?" Randy asked John.

John glanced Randy's direction. "Yeah...sure. Three steaks for me."

"No sides?" Randy moved for the hotel phone.

"No." John answered. His head pounded with images from the nightmare he could not shake and his heart hurt still from the unresolved mess with Randy. Randy placed the order. Steaks for them both but he added a salad to his.

John finished unpacking then moved to sit on the couch. He turned on the TV, browsing channel. Randy looked over at him. He moved until his could take the remote from John's hand then straddle his lap facing him. He took his hands to cup John's face before he kissed him. John's lips trembled against Randy's. When it broke the older man was actually shaking. "What is it, Babe?" Randy asked, looking at him. He couldn't quite read John's reaction.

John looked down. "I don't want to say. I'm afraid you'll get pissed and run off again. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere." Randy told him.

John gave a shaky breath. "Ever since...that mess with the group I've had these nightmares...of losing you...losing Taker. I guess that's why I took it so hard when you never showed up all week to see me. I...started craving the stability of a collar but it's only making things worse between us. If...if you really want to be my Master...I'll talk to Taker."

"I guess I just worry it makes him...more important in your life." Randy told John. "I know it's silly."

John gave Randy an intense look. "Is being my Master what you truly want? To collar me, dominate me, and protect me as I serve you as a pet?"

"Taker already is." Randy told him. "It would be unfair to him." He moved to peek John's lips. "I guess I can just be insecure...and a little possessive." Randy nuzzled John's cheek. "I guess it is one thing having you play with someone. But then having you 'belong' to someone is different."

"I'll give up the collar." John said with lowered eyes. "He never got me one anyway. How did you know I asked?"

"He told me he thought that is why you were distracted this morning." Randy admitted. "As for giving it up...it won't matter to you, Babe." Randy gave a faint sigh, lowering his eyes. "Even if not a physical one...you already are collared. It is just a piece of jewelry."

"Then what do you want from me?" John asked, almost crying. "I can tell you hate it but you say it's already done. You're both my creators...I'm drawn to you."

"I guess I worry I….um...I can be replaced." Randy replied before he went to slowly move off John's lap.

"Well, you can't. I had Taker without you all year and I was in hell. Everytime you passed me at work was like a stab in my chest." John told him.

"I know, Babe...I'm sorry. My mind is just spinning." Randy told him. He moved to sit next to him.

"You're not the only one." John mumbled. The food arrived and John moved to get it. Randy moved to sit at the table. John gave Randy his food and sat to eat. For once he seemed to not have an appetite, eating almost slowly.

"What can I do, Babe? I hate seeing you down." Randy said.

"I...I don't know...seems this morning triggered some kind of anxiety...sitting alone again on our day off...felt I was losing you." John mumbled.

"I'll try better, Babe. I'm sorry." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Thanks." He tried to focus on eating something.

"How about just us tonight?" Randy asked. He took a bite of his steak.

"Who else would it be?" John asked, confused.

"Well, I know you mentioned Sheamus before." Randy admitted.

"You said you can't stand being around him." John reminded Randy. "Don't really want to play anyway."

"Okay, Babe...no rush." Randy tried to give John a smile. "And I was willing to try." He got a smirk. "Maybe see if I could take him." He laughed faintly.

"I don't think he bottoms." John replied. "He topped Wade and me."

"Don't know if one doesn't asked." Randy chuckled again. There may have been a glint to his eyes.

"True." John agreed. He ate two of the three steaks. "You want my third?" He asked.

"You sure?" Randy knew how big John's appetite normally is.

John nodded. "Not too hungry." He slid the steak over to Randy.

"Okay, Babe...no point wasting." Randy took the steak, tearing into it. John waited patiently for Randy to finish eating. "So you don't feel like playing...what do you want to do tonight, Babe?" Randy asked after a bite.

"Don't know...what would you like to do?" John asked. His mind was a fog he couldn't seem to shake.

"Um...let's see...we can chill with a movie? Just relax and cuddle? I don't care." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Sounds good." The two men spent the evening watching TV. John fell asleep in Randy's arms before it was very late.

Randy soon fell asleep as well even if he tried to fight it. His head was leaning back on the couch as the men never made it to the bed. Randy started to grumble in his sleep, his head flinching slightly. John never heard Randy as he was all but passed out. He was beyond exhausted. Randy continued for about ten minutes before he woke with a startled look, his eyes wide scanning the room. He panicked at the weight on him but then calmed down, realizing it was John. John slept like a dead man. His face looked slightly pale and his brow creased with worry.

Randy looked, seeing John must be having his own nightmare again. He lightly brushed John face. "I'm here, Babe...we're safe." He whispered to him over and over even if his voice cracked faintly at times as he did so. John's eyes popped open and he jumped up. His eyes glowed as they scanned the room, his chest heaving. "We are in our hotel room, Babe." Randy called from behind him.

John spun around. Slowly, his eyes began to relax. They then filled with anguish. "Fuck it! Will I never sleep in peace again?" He cried out.

"It hasn't been long, Babe...sadly it's not like you can exactly talk to a therapist about this like most people do." Randy told him, extending his hand toward John. "How did you sleep peacefully at Taker's or did we tire you out too much to dream?"

"I was pushed so hard I passed out." John shook as he walked closer. "W-What are your nightmares about?"

Randy bit his lip, lowering his eyes. "I keep seeing myself in a ring. I can't tell where though. I hear this loud noise...then feel a burning sensation in my back. I hear screaming." Randy slowly relayed the few details, his eyes turning glassy at the hazy memories of them.

John looked horrified at Randy. "Then what?"

"I...I normally wake up around that time." Randy told him, lifting his eyes to look at John.

"What if it's a warning? What if someone is going to shoot you? Some crazy fan." John's eyes looked wide in horror.

"Now you see why I've been having trouble sleeping myself." Randy replied looking down again. "I can never pick up details."

"Fuck! We need to be watching." John exclaimed. "It could be warning us."

"I can't watch out every single match." Randy sighed, lowering his head and bracing his hands on the back of his head. "I have no details."

John nodded. "In my dream I'm in a cell...they drag you in and make me watch as they burn and cut your back...I wonder if it's my visions warning me you're in danger?"

"But you're not a prisoner anymore. Also they're gone." Randy told him.

"I know...not saying that. Just my mind keeps telling me you're in danger somehow." John sighed.

"I guess it is possible...you have visions about me before." Randy told him.

"Let's just go to bed." John was shaking as he walked to the sleeping area.

"Okay, Babe." Randy got up, hoping he could sleep as he followed John. The two men went to bed. John tossed and turned and finally fell into a fitful sleep. When morning came he dragged himself out of bed for work.

Randy looked as John dressed. "So I guess I just chill here till you get back tonight?"

"That or go workout and shop around town. Whatever you want, Daddy." John said as he dressed.

"Yeah...just no arena." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah." John tried to be more positive. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a mess. This not sleeping is getting to me."

"Imagine if you still needed sleep like a normal person?" Randy commented.

"Yeah." John agreed as he finished dressing. "Well, see you tonight, Daddy."

"Do I get a kiss?" Randy asked, trying to pout.

John moved over to Randy and gave him a kiss. He gave the first smile he had shown in days. "Better, Daddy?"

"Much...now get going before I grab you and make you late for your first interview." Randy laughed. John chuckled and left for the day. He did feel a little better as he went to his first appointment. The day passed quickly for him and when evening fell he drove to the arena for the show. Randy spent part of the day in the room then decided to take in the sights some. He stopped as he passed a jewelry shop. He looked over a few things but shook his head. He silently berated himself, wondering what he was doing. He then headed back for the hotel.

John came into the suite after the show. He was still in his ring gear. "Anyone home?" He called as he took off his hat, tossing it aside.

"Bathroom." Randy called out. "You're back sooner than I expected."

"It's pretty damn late." John commented. "I even had to stay after to greet some fans." He bent to take off his shoes.

"Oh...guess I lost track of time in here." Randy called back out.

John moved toward the bathroom. "I'm still in my gear. Never got the chance to change." He was wearing his Cenation shirt and jean shorts.

"You can always strip and join me." Randy told him.

John moved to strip out of his sweaty clothes and walked into the bathroom, seeing Randy was in the large bathtub. "How was your day?" He asked as he climbed in.

"Good...surprised I'm not a prune yet." Randy replied as he moved so John could sit in front of him

John moved to sit in the water. He gave a relaxing sigh. "That feels good on my muscles...Shea tossed me all over the damn ring...I think he may have a little built up...tension."

"Or he knows you can handle it...and like it." Randy laughed before he went to rub John's shoulders.

"He was grinding a little more than necessary in those holds." John chuckled as he enjoyed the touch.

"Maybe that was his not so subtle hint? As I said you can...see if he wants to come over one night." Randy told John, still massaging him.

"Maybe tomorrow." John gave a growl at the feeling. "That's nice."

"Okay, Babe." Randy moved his hands from John's shoulders to over his chest.

"I'm still all sweaty you know." John warned. "I never showered."

"Well, we are in a tub." Randy laughed before he pinched John's nipples. John's head went back with a groan. His nipple grew hard between Randy's fingers. "Hmmm back to normal...does that mean you wouldn't get anything from my blood now?" Randy asked as he kissed John's shoulder.

"I don't know...not sure." John panted.

"Want to see, Babe...See if you still get that heated rush?" Randy whispered.

"We can try...can't hurt." John answered with a shaky breath.

Randy moved his one arm. "Go ahead, Babe...you know the area." He pinched the nipple he still held.

John's talons extended to make a cut in the offered area. When the blood bubbled to the surface he wrapped his lips around Randy's arm to drink. The coppery taste filled his mouth and he swallowed. A heated growl came from the older man as his body wanted to tingle with energy. "Mmmm damn, Babe...don't know about you but it still feels good on this end of it." Randy faintly moaned, feeling his body heating. John gave heated growls as he continued to gently suck on the flesh to draw out more blood. "That's it, Babe...Good." Randy moaned the words.

When John finally stopped and released Randy's arm he was panting and fully aroused. "Fuck, that was intense." He said in a primal tone.

"Yes it was." Randy used his other hand to give a little pressure on the small cut to seal it. "I'm so hot."

"Feel me...see how your blood made me feel." John groaned.

Randy dipped his hands under the water to give John's cock a squeeze. "I'm sure you feel mine against you."

"Will you...fuck me tonight?" John asked in a husky tone. "Fuck, my ass is aching for your cock."

"Choices...get on your knees now or shift back and ride me." Randy told John. He was so heated he didn't even want to waste time getting out of the water.

John hurried to get on his knees. He wanted a good pounding. "Being my bitch I see." Randy shifted behind John. He used one hand to part John's cheeks and the other to guide his cock. He hissed in pained pleasure from lack of lubrication as he began to enter. He knew John got off on it as much as he did if not more so.

"Y-You'll have a sore cock." John warned with a moan.

"Won't be my first with you." Randy grunted. He reached to grab John's shoulder with one hand before snapping forward, biting his lip to stop a scream.

John let out a loud cry at the sudden pained entry. He liked it but that did not make it any less intense. "Shhhh don't want the desk called on us." Randy told John as he stilled inside.

"Can't fucking help I'm a loud bitch." John moaned. "Cover my mouth if you think it's too much." Randy pulled John up against him and covered his mouth before he went to move his hips to thrust into John hard and fast, moaning against his back. John gave a loud, muffled cry as he felt every inch of Randy pound into him. His head swam with the need to release.

"That's it, my hot, horny bitch crying to be taken." Randy moaned behind him. John shuddered, growling behind Randy's hand. His maker's blood was so powerful it heated his blood like no other. "That's it. You feel so good." Randy grunted behind him then kissed his neck. John gave urgent, almost erratic movements as he felt the lust in him building. His muscles tightened around Randy's cock, squeezing it. "So hot, you want to touch yourself don't you?" Randy asked thickly as he took the hand not covering John's mouth and racked it faintly over his chest.

John moaned. His hand moved to grab his aching cock, giving it a harsh tug which of course made him moan louder. Randy playfully nipped at John's neck. "I asked if you wanted to...I didn't tell you to...did I?" John decided to obey Randy as he would Taker and dropped his hand from his dripping cock with a whimper of need. In the past he would have done as he pleased but he decided to give the control to Randy tonight. "Oh, don't be like that. We both know even if you don't touch it you can get off...and it's even stronger isn't it?" Randy asked, scraping his nails along John's abs.

John groaned. His eyes glowed faintly from the lust and blood. "That's a good hot bitch...want to feel me cum and fill you? Hmmm Maybe then I'll let you jerk off for me?" Randy moaned thickly by John's ear. John nodded and hummed his agreement. He liked being made to wait. It only made the need in him sweeter. "Good little bitch." Randy moaned as he continued. He nuzzled John's neck and moaned as he grew closer and closer to finishing. John fed off the degrading words. They only made him needier. It seemed Taker had awakened the submissive side of him that wanted to put his dominant's pleasure before his own. He gave small moans as he felt Randy getting close.

"Mmmm yeah….Mmmmm damn." Randy moaned, his thrusts getting slightly erratic before he came with a stretched out groan. He slowly moved his hand from John's mouth. "That's good...now gonna have you sitting between my legs again and I'll get you off."

John shifted to sit between Randy's legs when they both moved. "Did I do good, Daddy?" He asked with a pant.

"Very good, Babe." Randy told John, resting his head on John's shoulder and wrapping his hands around him. One to hold him close the other down to John's cock under the water to begin stroking him.

"Fuck, won't take much." I'm so close." John moaned.

"It's fine, Babe...you had a long night I'm sure." Randy told him.

"P-Please...order me to cum." John moaned. His eyes almost rolled at the feeling.

"That's it, Babe...cum for Daddy...let me see you cum so hard that it bubbles to the surface." Randy whispered thickly.

"Fuck. right there." John cried out. He pumped his hips before his body shot his load, indeed moving in the water of the tub.

"That's a good boy." Randy let go of John's cock once it seemed drained and kissed his cheek sitting back in the water.

John gave a last shudder before laying back against Randy in the water. He had never heard Randy call him boy before. "Did you like that, Daddy? Me not resisting...giving you the control like Taker?"

"At least sometimes...yes, the other game is fun too...but sometimes I like us together without fighting for it. Makes me feel wanted." Randy told John.

"You're always wanted." John said quickly. "If you ever just want me to submit to you call me Boy and I'll take the hint."

"Okay, Babe." Randy replied. "Want dinner before bed?"

"No...tired out I think. I've been so stressed." John admitted with a yawn.

"Okay then...let's get you out and dried." Randy told him.

John moved to stand up with a groan. "You went in dry...your cock will hurt like a bitch. It's odd your blood still heats us both."

"I guess there has been one of two changes to your body." Randy commented. "I know Taker told us our blood is not as rich as an animal or a normal person."

"Drinking your blood is like a power rush that goes straight to my cock." John observed as he grabbed a towel.

"Yeah I would say that's a change." Randy laughed as he moved to get out of the water.

"From the sounds of you it still heats your blood too." John noticed.

"Well, we never had you try before you were changed." Randy pointed out. "We just worried about the practical aspect of it being a waste of energy...maybe I just like you sucking on me." Randy smirked.

John winked at Randy. "Well, we know one thing you like sucked on."

"Well, I rarely turn that down either." Randy chuckled. He wrapped the towel around him, heading out of the bathroom.

John laughed. "True. I'm just that damn good." He followed Randy out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Wow someone is full of themselves about their skills." Randy commented as he finished drying off.

"I put a lot of time and effort in learning those skills." John defended himself as he dried off and slid on a pair of gym shorts.

"When did you start dressing to sleep again?" Randy asked him. "Or is a road thing?"

"Road thing I guess." John replied. He suddenly thought of Taker and hated the way they parted ways. He grabbed his phone and sat at the edge of the bed, typing a message. #Hi, Master. Hope you're well. Sorry things were so tense when we left.# He sent the message and moved to get comfortable. Randy thought John had the right idea. What if there was an emergency or something? He moved to his suitcase to look for something to throw on.

John's phone went off a few moments later. #I am fine. Did things get worked out with Randy?# Taker replied.

John smiled and typed a response. # I think so. We talked. He was just feeling a little afraid of losing me.#

#I can understand his point. Remind him if it happens again that my last pet also had a partner.# Taker replied. Randy looked over when he heard the phone and saw John typing. He just shook his head after throwing on shorts himself and moved for the bed.

# I will, Master. We had some fun in the tub. We found out sucking Randy's blood still gets us both hot.# John looked at Randy. "Be there in a minute, Daddy."

#Hot or you still get energy from it?# Taker replied as he was still curious over any permanent changes to his pet.

#Like a power rush...like before so I guess energy.# John replied.

#May need to try me again. You know, for research.# Taker replied with a faint laugh.

John gave a snort of laughter. #We may have to try a few times...to be thorough.#

#Of course make sure there are no flukes.# Taker told him.

John laughed. # Of course. Well, off to bed. Take care, Master. Love you.#

There seemed to be a delay in a reply. Was he not even going to reply? Before John could get up and go to bed the phone finally went off again. #Love you too my pet. Hope you can sleep with all that energy in you.#

John got a huge dimpled smile on his face. #Daddy wore me out. You make me so happy. Goodnight.# John sat the phone down and turned off the light. He moved close to Randy.

Randy scooted closer in the dark. "Everything good?" He asked John.

"Yeah...perfect." John said happily.

"Good." Randy yawned. "Damn it feels good when you drink, Babe...but makes me tired after it."

"Get some rest. Love you, Daddy." John told the younger man.

"Love you….you too, Babe." Randy faintly mumbled, already drifting off. John allowed himself to fall asleep after Randy.


	39. Chapter 39

The next evening after the show John asked Sheamus to meet up with him in his locker room.

Shortly after the main event there was a knock on John's locker room door. John moved to open the door. He was shirtless and wearing his jean shorts. Sheamus was standing there with a beaming smiled dressed in jeans, a blue polo shirt, and his flat cap. "Hey, Fella...ya wanted to see me?" He greeted John. "Did I come too early?" He asked, seeing how John was.

"Nah, come on in." John was wiping the sweat from his face. When the Irishman walked in and John closed the door his eyes took on a seductive glow. "Want to play tonight?"

"Aye, sure...I could use thee added work out." Sheamus chuckled. He then got a perplexed looked to his face. He looked at John then glanced down at his own hand. He cocked a brow but tried to shake the feeling off.

"Daddy's at my suite. He's willing to share if he can join in." John walked near Sheamus, running a hand down his chest. "What do you say?"

"Daddy?" Sheamus asked confused a moment. "Oh...Randy. Um join in how persay?" He asked as his eyes moved down to John's hand. Was he flirting with him?

John winked with a dimpled smile. "I'm sure we can work something out. You want to come?" He said the word come with a blatant innuendo.

Sheamus licked his lips, feeling them a tad dry. "Um...sure thin. Ya mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" John tried to reign in the lustful creature a little.

"Ye said ye...um...beast still be in ya after what happened...aye?" Sheamus tried to study John.

John let his blue eyes glow faintly. "It's there...it's wanting to be sated by you and Ran."

Sheamus gulped slightly, seeing the tell tale sign. "It...it's just me ring doesn't seem to be reacting round ya, Fella."

John grabbed Sheamus' hand and pushed the ring into his chest. Instead of the normal pained pleasure there was nothing. "Fuck." He exclaimed.

Sheamus eyes lowered as did his almost cheery voice. "Ye wishing a rain check I be guessing?" He knew the pain of the blessed metal was the only thing he could offer John that Randy could not. Without that he knew Randy could offer John more of what he craved.

"Of course not." John tried to assure the Irishman. "You know my appetite...two are better than one."

Sheamus gave a weak laugh. "Okay then, Fella...are ye sure Randy be fine with this? I still remember he didn't exactly like me in thee room last time."

"He said he was." John left out Randy's desire to maybe top. "He knows you're coming over tonight."

"Okay then." Sheamus told him. "I guess I can be at ye room in about an hour...just need thee number." John gave Sheamus the number and they parted ways. John made the drive back to the hotel. A short time later he opened the door to his suite and walked inside. Randy looked over from the couch, seeing John. He was just dressed in the shorts.

"Flying solo?" Randy asked.

"Shea will be here in less than an hour." John said, closing the door. "Poor guy thought I'd turn him down. We found out his blessed ring can't hurt me anymore."

"Hmm guess there are still traces of the blessed blood in you...just not enough to be harmful to me and Taker." Randy reasoned. "But still enough to make their tricks ineffective on you now."

"Damn, I'm like invincible." John mused. "Anyway, my creature is so hungry tonight. I can hardly wait." John's cock was already tenting in his shorts.

Randy looked John over. "I see that...um...did you find out about the other thing or did you just want to get tag teamed?"

"We can discuss it when he comes. Shea thinks he has nothing to offer but he does." John groaned. "He's great at bondage. I feel like being tied and helpless."

"Tag team may be better then." Randy told him.

John gave his cock a squeeze and groaned. "I can hardly wait."

There was a knock on the door. "I guess neither could he." Randy joked. John was at the door in a flash, letting Sheamus in.

Randy looked over, seeing Sheamus. "Hey."

"Um...hey." Sheamus replied.

"So, you're here to help me wreck Johnny hmm?" Randy chuckled.

"I guess ye could say that." Sheamus replied.

John gave the Irishman a suggestive smirk. "You know what I really want, Shea?"

"What be that, Johnny Boy?" Sheamus asked, looking over at him.

"Your bondage skills...I want to be tightly bound...helpless and blindfolded...not knowing who is using me where." John moaned. "Full of cock and used like a bitch."

"Want to go grab the usual suspects for such activity?" Sheamus asked John. John hurried to move and grab the multiple ties from his suitcase. He walked over to Sheamus, handing them to him. The selection of ties shows signs of being stretched and wrinkled from playing in the past. "Well I guess first thin is to strip for thee two of us." John stepped back to take in the view. A smirk tugged on his lips. He planned on making the men work for his ass.

"Ah oh." Randy whispered as Sheamus was tying a few of the ties together.

"You boys want me under your control come and get me." John grinned at them.

"Fook….should of seen that one coming a mile away." Sheamus exclaimed.

"Well, might as well save some time." Randy began stripping down. John stayed dressed as he wanted the men to strip him. His hungry eyes took in Randy's tan body. "You know I get a hold of you those are toast." Randy commented as he slowly stalked towards John.

"Just try it." John countered lowly. The sexual tension hung thick in the air.

Sheamus went to strip, deciding for now to watch a few moments. Randy crouched then made a sprint for John.

John was too heated to run too much. He let Randy catch him, pinning him against the wall. "Hmmm. Expected more." Randy smirked as one hand pinned John by the neck and the other raked down John's chest, slicing the shirt with fine red lines along his flesh. John growled as his chest was exposed. His cock strained in his now tight fitting shorts. Randy took his hand to work John's belt open. Sheamus walked over towards them. The linked ties were in his hand.

"Would ye mind turning him round for me?" Sheamus asked Randy as he worked.

"No fair...two against one." John gasped with a heaving chest.

"Tough shit." Randy replied as he opened John's zipper before spinning him around to face the wall. He swatted John's still clothed butt before Sheamus grabbed the first wrist to begin securing it.

"Watch the goods." John growled at Randy's swat as Sheamus worked.

"I'm sure one of us will be watching it real closely." Randy growled faintly. Sheamus grabbed the other arm to secure the wrists together before wrapping the ties around the forearms, cinching tighter.

John gave a heated sound at the feeling of helplessness. Having the two men at once was very exciting. "Fuck you, Smartass." He told Randy.

"Well, one of us will be fucking you." Randy told John, swatting his ass again. Sheamus moved away to grab a spare tie. John flexed in the ropes. He loved testing them. Sheamus came back over slipping the tie over John's head and securing it behind it. Randy finally released the back of John's neck. John gave a heated pant as his sight was taken away. He could only hear the two men now. Sheamus moved to rip John's short off, swatting his butt like Randy had. John jumped, giving a grunt.

"One moment." Randy said. "Be right back." He stepped away and motioned Sheamus to follow him. John stood where he was left. His body hummed with adrenaline. The men came back over, each taking one of John's arms. They guided him away from the wall. "Down on your knees." Randy ordered John, pulling down on his arm.

"Make me." John said defiantly but his tone was laced with lust. Both men exchanged looks behind John back, giving a nod. They each took a foot, pushing it into the back of each of John's knees. John fell forward on his knees with a grunt. He could not balance with his arms bound and fell forward on his face, his ass in the air.

Randy was shocked when John slipped loose of their hold. "Oops." He said faintly but who could say how much he meant it, knowing John was tough and also liked pain.

"So, where should be begin wit him?" Sheamus asked.

"How about warming his ass a little more?" Randy commented, moving for where John's shorts laid removing the belt from them.

John gave a pant. He did not mind the pain from his face hitting the floor at all. Being bound, blinded, and exposed for the two men made his cock drip with anticipation. Randy walked over, folding the belt and bringing it across John's raised ass. He did it twice before handing it to Sheamus to do the same.

"Fuck." John groaned. "Someone's got a fucking good arm." Sheamus gave John his two but then opened the belt to lash the middle of his back, hoping John still healed as fast as before.

John cried out at the unexpected lash. "Fuck yeah...that's what I want." He moaned. Randy gave a faint groan, as if picking the heat off from John. Sheamus shot Randy a faint look then gave John a few more lashes. He leaned close to Randy, whispering something. Randy looked with a flash to his eyes . His creature still didn't care for this person or more so what they represented. He nodded though, moving in front of John and lifted him up some. He supported John with one hand and his cock with the other, brushing the moist tip against John's lips.

John gave a growl at the feeling. He parted his lips to let the unknown man's cock in his mouth. Randy guided his cock in slowly, pumping John's mouth. Sheamus waited a moment before he gave John's back another hit. John knew it was Randy the moment his mouth was filled. Randy's cock was thicker than Sheamus' and his Daddy's member was more than a mouthful. He moaned at the hit, drinking in the feeling of being used. After a few minutes Sheamus went to whisper to Randy again. He nodded with a sigh, removing himself from John's lips. He went in search of his grooming bag.

"Daddy took away my pacifier." John joked with a needy groan.

"Damn, guess ye know his too well." Sheamus commented. "I'll rectify that for ya." He moved in front of John, nudging him playfully with his cock as he moved his hips to swing it at his lips like a carnival game. John chased the member best he could while blindfolded. He wrapped his lips around the tip and drew it into his mouth to suck. "Mmm that's good...knew ye a skilled bugger." Sheamus moaned as he helped push his cock in more as Randy returned, looking. "What, he wanted to be fed...Guess ye can take his ass less ye wish to switch again?"

"No, fucking that ass is fine by me." Randy told Sheamus before he opened the lube. John took more of Sheamus down as he relaxed his throat. The Irishman was average in size so the older man could take all of him with relative ease. The idea of being filled by his Daddy made John moan in need. Randy moved behind John. "Fuck, you look like a hot bitch." Randy commented as he eyed John's back. He gave an open handed slap to the marks on John's back. "Like that? Getting pumped on one end and soon fucked in the other?" The sting of the slap went straight to John's aching cock. He gave a muffled moan at the demeaning words from Randy. Randy kicked John's feet apart more to move between them. He then lowered to his knees to line up behind him. He gripped John's ass with one hand and his cock with the other to push in. "That sound tells me you do." Randy moaned.

John growled as the creature fed off the lust. He relaxed his throat to take Sheamus down deeper. "Oh, Fook." Sheamus groaned, feeling John take more of him then normal. "Ye keep that up I nay know if I can stop in time."

Randy looked up at Sheamus. "You never came with him before?" He was surprised

"Well...on 'im." Sheamus told him. "Seems me...um...stuff burned him...didn't wish it in him." Sheamus gave a groan.

Randy gave a low growl but nodded...he knew John liked the pain. Randy remembered what John said about Sheamus' ring. Would that mean his blood and the other would also be neutralized as well? Randy slowly clawed John's back. "Hmmm Want to try it, Bitch? Want to try to taste of his Irish cream?"

John hummed his agreement. His cock throbbed at the thought of tasting Sheamus. It seemed Randy could get him to agree to about anything. "Then go ahead, Bitch...such a hungry slut don't hold back on him then." Randy almost growled as he moved both hands to John's waist to take him hard and fast. Sheamus moaned, moving to rest his hands on John's head. Watching the two of them was an odd turn on to him. Now he also had no reason to hold back.

John hummed around Sheamus' cock to add vibrations. It was odd he loved playing hard to get but once he started he worked hard to please. "Damn, ya feel good." Sheamus moaned. He didn't need to hold back, but also was not ready to just give up either.

"That's it...take it from us both. Fucking bitch craving it so much." Randy moaned faintly. He bent slightly to lower his head, running his tongue slowly almost cautiously over the small cuts to John's back. They had yet to try John's blood on Randy to see if there was any effects good or bad. John gave a whimper of lust at the feeling of Randy's wet tongue. His arms strained in the restraints. He loved being filled on both ends and being used by the two sexy men.

"Hmmm...you liked that didn't you...that tiniest of stings feeling me licking your wounds?" Randy spoke thickly. Sheamus gave a shaky breath, watching and hearing Randy and the dark look in Randy's eyes as they briefly met at times. Randy ran his tongue again slowly over the marks to John's upper back. He felt nothing in the way of energy or better yet making him ill, but he loved finding new ways to bringing his Baby the pained pleasure he craved.

John moaned again. Not being able to see made the older man that much hotter. Randy brushed over his prostate just right and his muscles tightened, pleasure going straight to his dripping cock. "Yeah, that's it, that's what you need...fucking slut, just getting used and devoured." Randy moaned.

"Fook...al-almost there. Damn, he feels so good." Sheamus moaned out.

"Go ahead...I don't mind finishing the bitch off myself." Randy smirked. John was so turned on his body almost hummed. He could feel Randy driving into him just right and Sheamus going deeper down his throat as he neared his end. He gave muffled moans of appreciation for the treatment.

"Oh me God." Sheamus exclaimed, feeling he could take no more. Instinct wanted him to pull back but he just drove forward as he came hard as it had been a while for him. He released John's head to let him decide when to pull back. John drank all Sheamus offered and found it did not affect him in any way. He kept his mouth wrapped around the spent cock, using it as a fleshy gag. "Damn, ye must really like the taste of me." Sheamus commented, seeing John not move.

"Or he doesn't want to be too loud." Randy commented.

"Way to bruise a fella's ego there." Sheamus shot back.

John gently sucked all the cum from Sheamus' spent member to show the Irishman he loved the taste. He moaned deeply. "Fook, that's sensitive." Sheamus commented.

"Well, you could pull out yourself." Randy moaned, sliding a hand under John to his cock with a squeeze.

"And leave your Baby with no pacifier again?" Sheamus laughed before another moan.

John groaned as he felt so close as Randy touched his cock. He just needed the little push over the edge of a hard, primal pounding.

Randy moved the hand from John's waist up to his shoulder, letting his nails cut in with a few hard thrusts. "Come on...you know you can't hold out from me." Randy moaned, feeling close. "Or do you need your special treat?"

John finally pulled his mouth from off Sheamus' cock. "Yes, please." He growled.

"Special treat?" Sheamus questioned, stepping back.

"Don't worry...you're safe." Randy groaned. He moved both hands to nick his left wrist. He then moved it in front of John, bringing it near his lips. "Go ahead." Sheamus raised a brow, looking confused. John growled at the coppery smell of the blood. His lips wrapped around Randy's wrist to suck almost sensuously. Deep, hungry moans left his throat. Randy groaned with a hint of a growl. While it heated him there was a hint of a burn he was not expecting. Sheamus just watched, seeing the look of contentment to John even with his eyes covered. Randy's right hand moved back to John's cock, jerking him.

John cried out against Randy's wrist as he began to cum. The blood was like a power rush to him. His release shot to coat his boyfriend's hand. Randy pulled his wrist away, looking with a groan. "Good...almost there myself." Randy told John He wiped John's cum against his leg before pressing over the cut briefly. He kept moving until he finished himself. He panted as he pulled out.

"Want to untie him?" Randy asked Sheamus.

"Aye...I can handle that." Sheamus replied as Randy stood up.

"Be back out." Randy commented, heading for the bathroom. John panted as he caught his breath. He felt a little confused.

Sheamus went to remove the blindfold first then went to work on John's arms. "I never seen anything like that." Sheamus commented to John.

"We...um love it." John commented as he blinked. "At least we normally do. Randy pulled away before I was finished feeding. Usually he moans and waits until I stop."

"I guess because ye came...he thought ye were." Sheamus pondered as he freed John's arms and rubbed them slightly. "So all these marks...will be gone by bell time?"

John nodded. "Yeah." He wondered why Randy disappeared into the bathroom. "You have fun? I noticed your cum doesn't affect me anymore."

"Aye...I did...and good to know. I know ye enjoyed the burn of it on ye skin...but now I needn't worry of making ye sick getting it in ya." Sheamus commented.

"Yeah...shame about the ring but you're still a lot of fun." John told him. "I love your knowledge of restraints."

"Glad I have something to bring to thee table." Sheamus commented as Randy came back out looking like he had a quick wash. "Ye fellas mind if I wash down before I dress and go?"  
"Guess not." Randy replied.

John shot Randy a look. "Daddy...of course we don't mind. Shea was good to play with us."

"Thanks, Fellas I won't be long...just fresh the twig and berries." He laughed, heading for the bathroom.

John glanced at Randy after they were alone. "You okay? I didn't get to finish feeding earlier. You just kind of pulled away."

"Yeah...I'm fine, Babe." Randy replied but he looked a little dazed. "Guess I...didn't realize I rushed things."

"Okay...no problem. It was still good." John moved closer to Randy to give him a kiss. He liked the closeness after the rough sex.

Randy turned his head slightly. "May not be wi-wise, Babe." He commented with a mumble. Randy seemed to sway slightly on his feet.

John stopped and helped Randy to sit on the bed. "What's wrong? Why can't I kiss you?" Randy sighed, looking down. He then slowly moved his left arm to show John where the cut was. Instead of just closing the a faint line like normal the skin was red and inflamed around the line and looked to be spreading outward.

"Fuck!" John exclaimed. "That came just from my feeding?"

"I'm guessing be-because of Sheamus' release." Randy commented.

"Me what?" Sheamus spoke up, stepping out of the bathroom.

Randy looked across the room at him, squinting. "What happened?" Sheamus asked, stepping closer.

"Th-think I got sick." Randy replied, closing his eyes. "May not want to get too close."  
"Think it may lash at me?" Sheamus asked.

"M-maybe." Randy replied.

"Fine...I just get dressed then." Sheamus replied, heading for his dropped clothing.

"It's because I drank your release and then fed off Daddy." John told Sheamus as he watched Randy in concern. "I should have thought more."

"I offered...I didn't think either." Randy told them as he moved to lay down.

"Well, it couldn't have been much...hopefully it'll pass by morning. I am sorry, Randy. Twas fun...and interesting." Sheamus told him.

John offered Sheamus a half smile. "Not your fault, Shea. And yes it was fun." He moved to stand. "I think I'll go shower and brush my teeth so I can safely keep Daddy company."

"Okay then, Fellas...I guess I just show meself out. See ya both later." Sheamus commented with a wave then headed for the door.

"See you." John said in parting. He moved to the bathroom and took a short shower. He then brushed his teeth, even using some mouth wash.

Randy closed his eyes while John was gone. His head felt like it was spinning. John came out a short time later all clean and dried off. He moved to lay next to Randy in bed, shutting off the lights. "Hope you feel better, Daddy." He whispered.

"Me...too Babe." Randy mumbled. He felt like he was running a fever when he shifted closer to John.

"Fuck, you feel hot. I'll be back." John hurried into the bathroom using his night vision in the dark room. He returned a moment later and placed a cool cloth on Randy's forehead.

Randy gave a relaxing sigh. "Thanks, Babe...was...was an accident."

"I know...we didn't think. Fuck, I'm like this invincible creature that has the best of both worlds." John mused. "I'd make a good movie."

"Don't start making claims of being the real life Superman yet, Babe." Rand told him then cringed. "You can still get hurt."

"Maybe I like being hurt." John chuckled. He shifted to get comfortable.

"Still doesn't make you invincible." Randy told John as he shifted near him in the dark again.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." John agreed with a yawn. He closed his eyes. "Did you enjoy our play?"

"Well, I enjoyed you." Randy mumbled. "At-at least I didn't try to attack Shea." It was hard to tell in Randy's current state if he was joking or being serious.

"Fuck, Ran. Shea's a good guy and lonely. Don't talk about it that way." John protested.

"Hey...I..I don't ha-have a problem. The other side does." Randy told him. "I think it is a mix of things."

"Okay...just get some rest, Daddy." John told Randy. He knew the younger man needed rest.

"Th-thanks, Babe." Randy shifted, trying to sleep, but he thought it would be more a matter of passing out. John fell asleep with no problems as he often did when he had been well used.


	40. Chapter 40

(Hope you all enjoy the update and the rest of your weekend.)

The sun was already creeping into the room when Randy began to move in his sleep, tossing fitfully from the same cursed nightmare. In his mind he knew it was a dream. He tried to focus on the area...the crowd….anything. All he could make out was the chanting, but he could barely even see the front rows. John slept soundly beside Randy. He did not know his lover was having another nightmare. For once his own dreams had been peaceful. Once again, the painful burning in Randy's back and him falling back in the dream made him cry out and sit up in the bed, looking around in a panic.

The sound and movement woke John. He opened his eyes, blinking. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

Randy looked around sort of rambling incoherently. He then stopped and looked at John. "Wh-fuck." He sighed. "Damn nightmare again. Surprised the fucking thing hasn't given me a heart attack."

Compassion showed in John's eyes. "Sorry, Daddy. I know how that can be." He gave a yawn.

"So-sorry I woke you." Randy told him. "Think….um...think I'll go relax in the tub." He slowly moved from the bed, sitting in the edge a moment.

"It's fine, Daddy. Call me if you need me." John said as he tried to get comfortable.

"K, Babe." Randy replied as he stood up, moving for the bathroom and turning the light on. He looked at his arm, cringing at how bad it still looked. He then moved to fill the tub with cool water. John turned on his side and tried to go back to sleep. He knew he had a full day ahead soon. Randy moved into the water, shivering at first, knowing he would adjust soon enough. He lounged back, closing his eyes. John soon fell back asleep. His body was tired from the night before. When John's alarm went off a couple hours later the bed next to him was still empty. John got up and shut off the alarm. He looked around the room. "Ran?" There was no sound but there was still light from the bathroom. John was a little worried as he walked to check out the bathroom. Randy had gone to soak hours ago. When John reached the bathroom Randy was passed out in the tub. His head was laying on the back of the tub. His right arm rested on the side of the tub and the left was in the water itself. "Fuck." John whispered to himself. He grabbed a towel and laid it down on the empty bed. He then walked back to the tub and carefully scooped Randy up almost bridal style and carried him to the bedroom to lay him down.

Randy was out cold and his body felt almost like ice. His chest moving was one of the few signs of life. "Fuck." John was too worried about Randy to get ready for work. He covered the younger man with a blanket and stayed by his side. Randy began to shiver, his teeth slightly chattered. Randy mumbled faintly when John touching his head. "Hmmm?" Randy faintly made a noise, trying to open his eyes. "Wh-what?" He groaned,

"Relax, Daddy. I found you passed out in the tub. You're cold as ice." John told him.

"Ma-made water cool...to...to break fever." Randy tried to wrap the blanket around him.

"Guess you stayed in too long." John reasoned. " I called in for the morning...told them something came up."

"I'll be fine, Babe. Honest." Randy protested as he opened his eyes. He looked down at his arm, seeing it finally cleared up. "Just hungry. Any chance of a special meal later...maybe I should go out for it...since you have work."

"Nope I'm not leaving. I already called in." John insisted. "We can go out later. " He gave a dimpled grin. "Oh, and breakfast is on its way. Hot coffee, ham steaks, and eggs. We don't have Taker's fresh boar so they'll have to do."

"Guess that will feed one side for now." Randy commented, moving closer to John. "Sorry, Babe...I know what your schedule means to you."

"I'm more worried about you." John insisted.

"Okay, Babe...I'll be fine though." Randy told him. John smiled and gave a nod. He dressed and went after the food when it arrived. He served Randy in bed on a tray. "Wow, someone is trying to get brownie points." Randy joked before he started to eat.

"I just want you to see how much you mean to me." John insisted as he ate himself. "I know you worry about Taker but I really love you, Daddy."

"I don't mean to worry about you two together." Randy told him. "I guess I just have a bad track record with relationships so I worry how long until it blows up."

"Who have you ever dated other than me?" John asked, a little confused.

"I had a life before you." Randy replied. "Plus, remember we were broken up for a couple years."

"You had a relationship then?" John asked in shock. He had never heard any rumors of Randy dating while they were apart.

"On and off I guess you could say. Tried to dip my toe in the other end of the pool I guess you could say." Randy told him between bites.

"Who did you date?" John had to ask. "I figured you just messed with ring rats."

"Damn, Babe...um...need to think." Randy slightly rambled. "Rats can be tricky." He sipped his coffee. "Charlotte, she was sort of a come back around." Randy told him. "Let's see...um…" He looked down a little like he was embarrassed. "DY was one of the guys."

"Charlotte? Darren?" John looked stumped. "I had no idea. Why didn't they work out?"

"Charlotte was never anything serious...even our first time together. Before we hooked up, Babe. I thought maybe it was an age thing...but no, she's too much a player like her old man." Randy told him. "As for Darren...he got back with his ex. Oh well."

John focused on his food. "I've never dated anyone but you. I didn't lie that day Taker punished me the first time...I never had anyone the whole time we were apart. I'm not into women...and I guess no other guy seemed right."

"Well, I never claimed to be a saint." Randy replied. "Not like I went out the day after our fight."

John nodded. He didn't know why the thought of Randy actually dating a guy bothered him so much. Had he loved Darren? "If you did that was your business. You call me a slut but I went years without a single hookup."

"You like when I call you that!" Randy snapped slightly.

John jumped at the tone. Why did he not expect it? "Yeah I do...guess I just felt a bit betrayed. It's irrational." John admitted. "I know we were apart...guess I always thought you were just as miserable without me as I was without you every night. Not dating two of our coworkers but you had every right."

"Being alone and being miserable are not the same thing." Randy told him. "Remember I was hurt by you...pissed at you. Maybe I tried losing myself with someone else to try to forget having my heart ripped out and stomped by betrayal?" There was a cutting hatred in his tone.

John's eyes flickered with emotion. "You've never forgiven me for that...no matter what you claim. I hear every drop of venom in your tone. I let you and Taker torture and rape me...you ripped me apart and I fucking let you so I would be forgiven. I would have let you do anything short of kill me."

"I have forgiven you." Randy told John, setting his fork down to look at him. "You are the one asking me what I did while we were apart. You seem to wonder why I did those things. Wonder why I wasn't pining for you. So I told you." Randy huffed a breath through his nose. "I am not still blaming you for the past...just explaining it. If I still blamed you why the fuck would I have gotten back with you?"

"Because you love me but you haven't put the past behind you. That's why Taker bothers you. You said you worry things will go south like before." John told him. "But you're too damn blind to see you are literally the only person I've ever dated. I spent years alone even with my sex drive. It comes down to you don't trust me...forgive me. I guess I didn't bleed enough for you that day." John stood from the bed and walked to the bathroom, needing the space.

Randy watched John as he left. His face hardened and a faint glow came to his eyes before giving a frustrated scream, flinging the tray from his lap with a loud crash. He got up from the bed, vanishing into a plum of swirling mist. John heard the sound and walked out of the bathroom to check it out. He shook his head, seeing Randy had left again. What else was new? Every time something came up Randy vanished and ended up in the catacombs. He had sworn to John he wouldn't leave him again like last week. Every time things got hard Randy was nowhere in sight. John sighed and moved to clean the room.

If John focused he would have sensed Randy. The younger man was at war with himself. He knew if he let the creature take charge who knows where he would end up or who may end up dead. It wanted to lash out and hurt something or someone. Both sides of him were so weak though. "You never stick around." John mumbled as he cleaned Randy's mess. "You promised...but here we are like last week." His shoulders slumped. "I wonder if things will ever be like the first time." He walked to his phone to look it over.

From behind John he heard a thump like something heavy falling to the floor. Randy reappeared but on his hands and knees. "Where did you go this time?" John snapped. The hurt was evident in his tone.

"I...I didn't." Randy replied. "It...It wanted to. I...I stayed." Randy struggled to get up. The creature's disappearing act drained them more than they already were.

John moved to help Randy up. "Ran, I really love you...but you keep running away...or it does. If you can't trust and forgive me...we can't stay together like this."

"You know my temper...it feeds from it...at the same times makes it worse." Randy told John. He sighed, falling back in the bed. "Fuck I need a real feed." He sighed. "Between sick and the stress I feel tapped."

John tried not to sigh. Randy never addressed their issues of trust and the past. "Well, let's go feed then. I'm sure we can find a secluded spot out of town."

"Guess dressing would help...is it safe in broad daylight?" Randy asked as he moved to try to sit up.

"If we're careful." John replied. He felt a heaviness between them. Like so many issues were left unresolved.

"I guess look to see where we can drive to." Randy told him as he moved to find clothing. "I don't think the other is an option right now."

John nodded. He did a search on his phone for an area within driving distance. Randy got dressed then joined him. "Find a place you think is safe?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Right here." He pointed. "It's a camping area but it's closed for the year so no people. They claim a lot of wildlife is nearby." He moved for his shoes.

"Sounds good." Randy told him. The guys walked out to the car. John still felt a lot of pent up emotions as he got into the driver's side. Randy just kept disappearing on him and then brushing it off. Had he loved Darren? Were they only back together because Darren went back to his ex? John started the car once they were both in and pulled out for the long drive.

"What is it?" Randy asked after about ten minutes of deafening silence.

"Things just feel wrong." John admitted. "Seems since we got back together you're never around. I blamed Wade but now he's gone. You just disappear every time things get rough without ever an apology."

"Sorry, Babe...besides stress I don't have an excuse." Randy sighed.

"It wasn't this way the first time...you used to be so open. That's why I think maybe deep down you haven't forgiven me." John said. "Either that or you don't trust me not to hurt you again so you run away."

"Maybe I am just worried of getting hurt period. Not a matter of you meaning to or not." Randy told him.

John sighed as he drove. "You said other failed relationships hurt you...did you love Darren?" He had a sinking feeling of fear in his gut.

"No." Randy told John firmly. "Remember you said about not finding anyone you thought would be a fit for you after me?"

"Yeah." John answered as he drove.

"Well...you have similar body types." Randy replied, looking down.

John grew quiet as he thought over what was said. "Oh. People jokingly call us twins."

"Body wise you are pretty close in most areas." Randy commented. "But we didn't click in many ways."

"Oh...okay." John said. He felt a little better by the news. The GPS told him they were getting close. Randy looked out the window, seeing where they were heading. His lips curled faintly as the creature wanted to emerge.

They pulled into a secluded area surrounded by trees. There was a lake a short distance off. John killed the motor. "Want to shift and hunt or just how we are?" He asked.

"Shift may be safer you think?" Randy asked unsure. "Just hope we catch something...because if we don't I don't know if i will have enough energy to change back." He pondered a moment. "Is that even possible?"

"No clue but I've heard this area is known for wildlife." John said. He moved to get out and strip down out of his clothing so he could shift.

Randy got out and followed suit. He sniffed the air with a growl before he started to shift. As soon as he shifted, he bolted for the shade of a tree as the sun seemed almost scorching to him. John focused to shift into the large, brown wolf. He ran into the thick trees, sniffing for any sign of a target. Randy took off after John the only thing driving him at the moment was an almost consuming hunger. Luckily for them, they came across a large buck after only a short time. John gave chase and outran the animal with ease, growling as he tore out the throat. Randy sniffed out the air, hoping for a second deer, not wanting to take from John. He tracked and stalked the doe he spotted. He pounced on it's back, biting the back of the neck and ripping with his claws. John's head raised from his kill to see if Randy had something. Satisfied that he did he went back to his treat.

Randy took his fill of blood, meat, and carnage that the creature needed and craved. It was far from a clean kill but he did drag what remained of the carcase to a fallen tree nearby. John was not able to finish all the large buck but he dragged what was left under a tree like Randy had done. He felt strong and alive. Randy saw John left some of the meat and tore into it as well. Feeding John last night and the illness had left him pretty drained. He then walked to John, nuzzling his neck. John gave a growl at the action. It was a happy sounding growl that his partner had been fed.

Randy took off running for running water he heard near by. John gave chase, running after Randy. Finding a river the water didn't look to fast and Randy jumped in with a splash. John jumped in behind him. He gave a yelp at the cold water but began to swim, washing off the blood from his kill. After some time, Randy got out of the water, shaking off. John swam out and shook off as well. He gave Randy a playful push with a paw. The earlier tension from the man seemed gone as the creature took over.

Randy turned his head to look at John, butting him in his shoulder with his head before running into the trees, heading back for the car. John raced back to the car. He shifted back once he reached it and went for his clothes. He glanced at Randy, trying not to be angry. "Why did you take off to go back? I enjoy playing when we're out hunting."

"I guess I feel safer doing that at night." Randy explained, dressing. "Even hunting I am on guard more in the daylight. I was just so starving I didn't really feel like I could wait."

John huffed. "I was actually having fun and relaxed. I live for our rare times out." He sighed. "Let's just go back." He moved to get into the car.

"No...we can stay, Babe." Randy told him as he stopped dressing. "I'm sorry I am so on guard. I know you told me it should be empty around here."

"You're always on guard...afraid. That's the issue." John sighed.

"I can't help it." Randy told him. "We let our guard down and you got kidnapped. You keep having nightmares of it happening again and this time I'm there. I keep having nightmares of something happening in the ring...that we are guessing is me getting shot. I can't help being wound up."

"But it's pushing you away from me...destroying us." John sighed. "I always end up feeling alone."

"I'm trying to do better. I didn't leave this morning. Yes, I almost did but I didn't." Randy protested.

"I know, Daddy. I guess I'm just stressed. Let's just go back. I could use a nap." John admitted.

"Whatever you want, Babe." Randy told John as he went to put his shirt on again.

John just felt defeated. In creature form he had been able to feel free but it ended way too fast. They dressed and made the drive back to the hotel. John was quiet all the way home.

"I told you I was willing to stay." Randy commented when they were almost back. Was he going to get the silent treatment?

"I know...just didn't feel the same once the moment was broken but I appreciate the offer." John told him.

Reaching the hotel, Randy got out and headed up to the suite. He removed his shoes and shirt to relax. John stripped down to his shorts and moved to the bed to relax. Randy moved to the bed next to John, rolling to hook his leg over John's and his head on John's chest. "Thanks, Babe...I really needed that."

"Welcome." John replied. His creature had wanted to be ravaged in the woods and it was yelling inside, telling him it had not been sated. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore it.

Randy turned his head to kiss John's chest. "So anything you want?"

John gulped. "M-Maybe later...maybe we can go out after dark."

"Don't you have a show? Or did you mean after?" Randy asked as he nuzzled John's chest.

"After." John replied, giving a hum at Randy's touch.

"Okay, Babe...whatever you want." Randy told him. John drifted off to sleep with Randy on him. He began to have a vivid nightmare after a while.

John gave a groan as he stirred, seeing he was inside of a large cage. It was similar to the holding cell the group had put him into before taking him to the room. He went to move and then realized he was stripped naked and shackled to the wall by a large iron collar around his neck. He felt like an animal. dehumanized and degraded. The familiar faint hum of electricity could be heard and it fed his feeling of hopelessness. He tried to tell himself that this was nothing but a dream but he could literally feel the cold cement of the floor against his skin. He looked across the cage and saw Randy lying down. He was obviously injured by the way he was breathing heavily. His face was set in a grimace of pain. "You okay, Daddy?" John's own voice sounded strange to his ears. It sounded weak and worried. If Randy was not restrained than obviously he was not well. Randy gave a cough, his eyes glazed as they opened. "Yeah, Baby. I'll be fine. Those bastards might have shot me but they won't let me die...they'll be sorry for what they've done to you...starving you." A brief flash of violent hatred entered the stormy blue eyes. "They treat you like a fucking animal."

John wanted to go to Randy, help him but he was so weak he could hardly move. The thick metal around his neck felt heavy and cold. Footsteps were heard and the door opened. Two large men walked into the cage, smirking at the condition of the captives. "How is he healing? She wants to know." One said to the other in Spanish. "I don't know why she wants these alive for now after what this one did. I say we end him." The other man shook his head. "She makes the rules. There is much to learn from these two. They are special." He stooped down and rolled Randy over onto his stomach. Randy gave a groan as his back was exposed. A bullet wound was visible along with caked blood. "See, he is already healing. These creatures are powerful." The man touched the wound, causing Randy to scream. John tried to move, yelling in Spanish. "You fucking leave him alone!" The second man gave an amused smirk. "I'm surprised this one can even move after how long he's been hungry. It seems their bond is strong." He looked up at the first man. "This one goes to the laboratory. She wants to see for herself." John watched in horror as the men grabbed Randy under his arms and dragged him from the cage. He tried to scream, fight, but all that came out was a pained whimper. He hated feeling so powerless. He just wanted his Daddy back and the comfort Taker could provide. He felt so hungry his creature almost wanted to feed off his own blood. John's eyes closed and everything went black.

Randy drifted to sleep shortly after John had. He was still holding him close but unaware of John's dream as there was no sign of it to the waking world. John jumped, his eyes snapping open. His heart wanted to pound out of his chest as he looked around frantically. John's movement woke Randy as he was practically tossed off of him. "John?" He looked at him reaching for his hand. "What is it, Babe?"

John shook as he took a breath, trying to relax. "Just a nightmare...more real this time."

"Sorry, Babe...think it was because I brought it up?" Randy asked, feeling bad.

"I...I don't know." John panted. "I was in this cage...shackled...this iron collar around my neck. You were laying down. You said they wouldn't let you die...and they would pay for starving me. These two men came in and rolled you over...you were shot in the back but they said already healing. They spoke Spanish...one of them wanted to kill you because you took out their buddies...the other said some woman wanted to study you. They took you away and I passed out."

"A woman. Interesting….but your mind is only speculating it's the same group. We don't even know how many are left or if it has any connection to my dream." Randy told him. He moved to hold John. "You're stressing just as much as I am...you just are not showing it like I do."

"So real." John said. "I was naked...the floor was cement and so cold...I was so hungry I wanted to drink my own blood."

"Well, it hasn't happened yet, Babe...who knows if it will. Maybe all of it...maybe some...for all we know maybe and hopefully none." Randy rubbed John's back.

John shuddered at the thought any of it could happen. "Seems I never get any rest lately."

"Except when you get worn out." Randy commented.

"Yeah...maybe after the show tonight I'll rest." John began to calm down.

"Okay, Babe. You said you only canceled some of your PR. When do you need to head out?" Randy asked since he knew John wasn't going to sleep now.

John looked at his phone. "I should go in an hour or so. I guess I'll grab a shower. You mind ordering food for us?"

"Sure." Randy went to move from the bed. "Anything you in the mood for...since we had plenty of fresh stuff we can go for something else. I'm thinking chicken salad."

John made a face at the suggestion. "I'll just have two rare steaks and an iced tea."

Randy tried not to laugh at the face. "Okay, Babe...was just a suggestion." He went to place the order. John went into the bathroom and tried to relax in the shower. The images plagued his mind, especially Randy being so weak and injured. Randy moved to relax in the sitting area and put the TV on while he waited for the food. John joined him awhile later and they ate together. He then kissed Randy goodbye and headed off for his afternoon appointments before the evening show.

Randy went out, looking at some shops again. He found this unique antique shop that from some reason drew his attention. He wasn't one for knick knacks and had no clue why such a place would intrigue him. He stopped to look at a case that had jewelry in it. It had all kinds of necklaces, bracelets, and rings in it. His head tilted faintly as he saw a silver chain with a pendent of a coiled snake. He couldn't quite tell what it was coiled around though. He was lost in thought when a young woman came over. "Can I help you with something?" Randy lifted his head to look at her. She reminded him a lot of Paige.

"Sure." He replied simply at first. "What can you tell me about that necklace there?" He pointed to it.

"Oh, the vial." She oddly perked up. "Some say it was for poison, others say protection." She bent to open the case, pulling it out. She held it up for him. "See here." She lightly pulled on the snake's head that rested up top. It pulled back on a hinge to show the empty tube inside. There was a thin rubber seal under it to keep the contents inside. "Of course, it is more a show piece because of how small it is...well, unless the poison is really strong." She laughed faintly as she closed it.

"What did you mean by protection?" Randy inquired.

"You know people that believe in magic. Witches, Voodoo, stuff like that." She replied off handedly.

"I'll take it." He told her.

She looked shocked. "I didn't even tell you how much yet."

Randy reached for the small tag hanging off the chain. "I'll still take it." He told her, reaching for his wallet. He paid for the piece and headed back for the hotel.

John had a standard day of media and ring work. He drove back to the hotel around 11 pm. When he reached the suite he let himself in. Randy was sitting on the couch. The TV was actually off. He looked nervous as he glanced at the door. "Hey, Babe." He greeted John.

John noticed Randy's eyes looked shifty as he shut the door. "Hey...what's wrong? Something happen?"

Randy lowered his eyes, seeing John reading him like a book. "Nothing's wrong." He told John as he stood up. He grabbed the small velvet bag the girl had put the necklace in. He moved toward John. "I...I got you something today." He held the bag out.

John looked shocked as he took the bag. Randy had never bought him a gift. "Really? Thanks." He opened the bag and pulled out the silver necklace.

"You're welcome." Randy had a hard time looking at John. What if John didn't like it? What if he thought it was silly?

John inspected the pendant. "You know I'm not much for jewelry but this is special. What's the snake wrapped around?"

"It a tube...well, a vial." Randy told him. "I wouldn't open it unless you really need to." Randy told him. "I...um I filled it with my blood with something I discovered that will prevent it from clotting." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "I guess you can call it an emergency energy shot."

John could see this was a big deal to Randy. The man acted as nervous as he had ever seen him. John gave a dimpled smile and put the chain around his neck. "That was so thoughtful, Daddy. I love it."

Randy gave a slight almost shy smile that looked unlike him. "Thanks, Babe...I don't know why I saw it...and just had to get it." He told John, lifting his head more. "The head is the lid."

John touched the snake pendant. He knew he was seeing a side to Randy few ever did. "Thanks, Daddy. Now I can take you with me everywhere." He moved to pull Randy close for a hug.

Randy gladly returned the hug. "Missed ya, Babe." He stepped back. "So, how was the show?"

"Good. Seth and I had a match." John stepped back. He was proud the pendant was so visible. He knew everyone in the locker room would know it was from Randy.

"Still wanted to go out?" Randy asked him.

John's eyes flashed and his voice grew low. "Yes...I've been deprived too long. I wanted it earlier but he pushed me away."

Randy nodded, seeing the shift. "He could have spoke up." Randy told him. "Same place I am guessing?"

"He was too worried...pushed me down." John growled. "Follow me." He vanished into a mist and moved toward the patio door. Randy closed his eyes to relax before he vanished in a puff of dense mist as well.

The two mists moved through the late night air. Sometime later John reappeared in the same abandoned campsite near the lake. His eyes glowed in the moonlight. It was a few moments before Randy appeared behind John as he went to survey the immediate area. John seemed to regain a fraction of his humanity as he looked at Randy. "Make me feel free, Daddy. Fuck me like the primal creature we are." He said, almost begging. "I don't want to think about the nightmares...only you."

"Gladly…" Randy began to strip near a tent. "Then maybe find another buck to share." He smirked.

"Dinner and a show." John teased as he took in the sight of Randy stripping. He began to slowly strip out of his own clothes. His flawless skin almost glowed in the light.

"Sounds like a good combo." Randy voice took on a faint snarl and his icy eyes a star like glow as he tucked the clothing under the flap of the tent.

John moved to put his clothing under the tent as well. "Come and get me, Maker." He snarled before running into the trees. Randy crouched down before he made a sprint after John, darting between the trees to try to catch him. John laughed as he ran through the trees naked. The breeze against his skin felt so good. These times were like therapy to him. At one point Randy, used his mist form to move in around and in front of John to cut him off, jumping in front of him and then tried to knock him to the ground.

John gave a yelp of shock as he fell to the ground, landing on his ass. "Nice trick." He growled, looking up at his mate.

"What, thought you would always outrun me?" Randy asked before he pounced on John, pinning him to the ground. He hands pinned John's shoulder before he dipped his head to nip along John's collarbone.

John groaned, almost melting from the actions. He tilted his head to expose himself more. "I...am...mmm...pretty fast."

Randy moved one hand to claw lightly down John's side. "But remember we are much alike...now even more of the same blood." He growled as he let his claws bit into John's hip with a heated growl. John groaned. He felt the heat growing in him. His legs parted as if on instinct in an open invitation.

"Yeah that's good." Randy growled. His hand moved from John's hip to his leg lifting it over his hip and around him so he could position himself. He panted heavily as his eyes bored into John's. He shifted them both to line his already hardening member up and nudge John's ass.

"Fill me." John growled with an almost demanding tone. "I want every inch of you." Randy was willing to oblige, taking the hand from John's shoulder to guide himself better. He gave a howl almost a yelp that was a mix of lust and pain as he pushed in quickly to the hilt.

John gave a howl of bliss at the painful stretch. He felt warmth from the blood as he was torn. Randy waited a moment before he moved both hands to John's shoulders to give him leverage to fuck him fast and hard. "Fuck yeah...claim me...let it out to join me." John's creature snarled at Randy. After a moment the thrust were so hard John could almost feel the dirt under his back shifting slightly from the impact. Randy's teeth were bared with snarling pants.

"Yes! Yes! Take me!" John growled. His ass was bleeding and back scratched by the ground but he didn't care. His cock stood hard and leaking against his stomach. Randy dipped his head, nipping at John's neck. Enough to hurt, but not rip the skin. John gave a deep, needy growl. His muscles squeezed Randy's cock.

Randy gave a moan like growl, feeling John growing closer. His cock pulsed as he tried to hold back. He stopped nipping John neck. "Touch yourself...al-almost there." He told him. John grabbed his cock and gave it a harsh tug. He moaned deeply as he felt so close. "Oh fuck...That's it...Mmmm" Randy moaned the growled before he lifted his head back as he hit his peak and filled John. He didn't slow down, knowing he had a few moments before he would begin to grow softer.

John gave his swollen balls a twist and cried out as he came. His back arched from the ground as he sprayed to coat his hand. Randy slowly down then pulled out. He panted looking down at John his eyes still glowing faintly. "That was amazing." John growled between pants. "I feel wrecked."

Randy slowly stood up. "How big of a hole did we make?" He laughed faintly.

John groaned as he stood slowly. Dried blood coated his legs and abrasions covered his back and ass. "I think we need a jump in the river before we go hunting." Randy told John.

John nodded. "I agree." He was naked except for the necklace Randy gave him. The pendant seemed almost to glow in the light. John looked at it and gave a gasp. "Daddy...look at the snake." The eyes seemed to glow red in the darkness.

"Hmm interesting." Randy commented as he looked closer. "Maybe reflection of the moon?" He pondered, even though he didn't remember the snake having crystal eyes when he bought it.

"No...no it's not." John moved into the darkness where the moonlight was shaded by trees. The eyes glowed a deep red. "Look at this."

Randy followed John looking. "Strange. Honestly I don't know anything about the necklace. I hope it's safe." Randy sounded a little worried. He looked at John, worried even as his eyes glowed. Did he accidently give John some sort of strange cursed item? Was it his blood in it that was causing it?

"Maybe it's a strong protection." John said ever the optimist. "My maker's blood to protect me. I love it and will never take it off."

"Well, of course in the ring you need to." Randy tried to laugh. "Also not sure if it would still fit you in wolf form."

"Okay other than that." John agreed. "It meant a lot that you thought of me." He touched the pendant and felt a warm tingle go through him. The snake seemed to have an aura around it like a dim flashlight. "Fuck, it tingles."

"I would ask if it is a good tingle or a bad….but with you what's the difference?" Randy laughed.

John laughed. "You said you felt compelled to buy it. Maybe it was meant for us."

"I did...it was a strange little shop in town. The sales girl reminded me of Paige." Randy laughed. "Well, might as well head for the water."

John walked toward the lake ahead of Randy. As he did the younger man may have noticed all the cuts on John's back were gone. "Damn, Babe….I think you're healing even faster now. Odd question….is it still glowing?" Randy asked, seeing John was healed as they passed a patch of moonlight.

John turned to look at Randy. He then looked down. "No...looks normal now." He touched it and felt nothing.

"Um...okay...so my blood in there seems to be giving you even faster regeneration abilities." Randy commented. "Damn."

John looked in thought. He extended a talon and sliced a place in his arm. The eyes of the snake began to glow. Almost in front of their eyes the wound vanished. "Fuck!"

"Okay...that is a neat trick I must admit." Randy marveled.

"Maybe I should wear it in the ring." John joked as he moved toward the water.

"You know you can't...plus how would you explain getting a gash and having it close in front of everyone?" Randy quested as the reach the edge.

"True...oh well." John moved to jump into the water, washing off the remains of their fun.

Randy jumped in after him. "Fuck that's cold!" He exclaimed as he didn't have the fur now to protect him from the cold waters.

"Yeah...more fun as a wolf." John admitted. He only swam a few minutes before climbing out.

Randy followed him. "Oh course we will need to do that again after we hunt...well or shower at the hotel." Randy reasoned.

"Yeah maybe as wolves." John reasoned. He looked at the necklace. "How do I shift without breaking this?"

"I don't know...how big is a wolf's neck?" Randy asked. He laughed rubbing his jaw. "Be funny if it adjusted." He knew that sounded beyond farfetched.

"It's kind of long. Guess I'll find out." John closed his eyes and began the shift. A large brown wolf with blue eyes looked up at Randy. The necklace hung loose around the thick neck.

"Dang." Randy looked shocked. Randy went next to shift. He looked almost jet black in the night ,just his icy eyes gazing back. The two wolves ran into the treeline. This time it was Randy who cornered a large buck and went in for the kill. Randy lept for the back, sinking him teeth into the back of the neck with a sickening snap and tried to drag it to the ground.

John kept a respectful distance, not wanting to threaten Randy's ownership of the kill. Once it was down Randy looked toward John with a howl then bowing his head. John walked forward cautiously to join in the feast. The two wolves began to tear into the large buck. Randy tore the front while John tore the hindquarters. Both tore in hungrily and fiercely. The sex and shifting had left them both ravenous. When they had cleaned the bones they moved to the water and washed off.

Randy enjoyed the water much more this time. One point he even popped up from under the water with a fish in his muzzle. He swam to the bank to eat it. John gave a growl and tried to follow suit. He caught a smaller fish and proudly carried it out of the water. Randy looked over and the way he moved look almost like he was laughing. He then went back to eating, batting the carcase back into the water. John ate his small fish and bat the bones away. He made a run back to the tent where their clothes were left. Randy gave chase after John. John shifted back at the tent and went for his clothing. His cropped hair was damp from the lake.

"Feel better now?" Randy asked after he shifted and started to dress.

"Fuck yeah...stress gone." John agreed. "I guess the necklace adjusted okay."

"Yeah...it was actually loose still. What the fuck is that thing?" Randy commented, looking over at it.

"You gave it to me." John laughed. "It was a gift of your love." He said in a corny tone.

"Ha ha...I think I may go back to that shop tomorrow...think we have time before we leave town?" Randy asked.

"Sure. I'm off...I'll go with you." John offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet you at the hotel." Randy pecked John's cheek then vanished.


	41. Chapter 41

(Hope you all had a nice week and enjoy Backlash tomorrow.) Rose and Jade

John vanished, riding on the wind. He reappeared in the hotel suite with a yawn. "Still tired even after the kill?" Randy commented as he was stripping down.

"Just sated." John smiled as he stripped. He left on his boxers and got in bed. Thinking, he grabbed his phone and sent Taker a text. #Just wanted to say night, Master. Love you. I have a few days off next week and I'll be by to see you.#

It was a few minutes before a reply came. #Take it your Daddy is coming with you? You know, since he is still in Hunter's dog house.#

John glanced at Randy. "I get a few days off next week. You want to come with me to Takers?"

"Might as well...so I don't need to hear Pa bitch about my screwing up again." Randy commented.

John typed. #Yeah he's coming too. See you soon.# He decided to show his Master the necklace in person.

"Messaging your Master before bed I take it?" Randy asked as he got into the bed.

John nodded. "He doesn't admit it but he gets so lonely since Michelle and the kids left."

"I'm sure he does to a point." Randy told him. "He does have people around...but it isn't the same."

"Yeah. Being my other maker I feel drawn to him too." John admitted as he shut off the light.

"It's fine, Babe...goodnight." Randy told him

"Goodnight." John kissed Randy goodnight and closed his eyes. The eyes of the snake glowed faintly as he slept. For once, no nightmares plagued his mind. Randy shifted before trying to finally sleep himself. John slept like a baby. He was off so he did not set an alarm. He slept until late morning.

Randy woke shortly before John. He looked around, shielding his eyes when the sun seemed to stream right in them. "Fuck." He groaned, looking away. He got from the bed, looking for his phone for the time.

John snored lightly. A content smile on his face made his boyish dimples pop. Randy didn't want to wake John. He knew John rarely got any good sleep recently so he moved to check the morning news. John stirred with a groan when the TV came on. "What? Is it morning?" He asked, sitting up.

"Sorry, Babe." Randy called from the couch. "But yeah, it's after ten."

"Fuck. I actually slept well." John commented as he got out of bed. He moved to look for clothing. "Want to go out for breakfast then check out that shop?"

"You know that means no rare steak." Randy lightly joked.

"I know...I want to take you out like a real couple. Not just force you to have marathon sex and rip apart raw meat." John joked back. He dressed in a blue button down shirt and tan shorts.

"A real couple?" Randy questioned as he moved to dress for the day.

"You know...go on a date instead of hiding in our room. Go out for a nice breakfast." John told him.

"Okay, Johnny." Randy told him as he put on jeans and a dark gray dress shirt.

John smiled at the way the necklace looked against his skin. "I love wearing this necklace. I know it's not a collar but it makes me feel secure...cared for."

Randy smiled, looking at John. "I'm glad, Babe...you are. What if Taker has one for you when we go?" He knew John said he never wanted to take the necklace off...but would that only be in lieu of a collar?

John looked unsure as he looked down. "Maybe I could wear both? Or the collar just around Master?"

"Just wondered." Randy told him. He didn't want to make John choose. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

"Ready." John smiled. He walked to pull Randy close for a kiss.

Randy smiled after he returned the kiss then they headed for the rental he had. "I guess head for the area then see what is there?"

"Sounds good. You want to drive since you know where the shop is?" John offered as he opened the car door.

"Well, I was figuring that." Randy laughed as he took the driver's side. John slid into the car and buckled up. His empty stomach rumbled. "Don't worry it isn't that far." Randy told John as he started the car and took off. Getting closer, he spotted a diner. "How about there?"

John nodded. "Looks fine. I see steak and eggs in my future...hold the eggs."

Randy tried not to shake his head as he parked. The two guys got out to walk inside. John opened the door for Randy. "Thanks, Johnny." Randy said as he moved past him. The hostess sat them quickly as the lunch rush had not hit yet.

John looked over the large menu. "Damn. A lot of options."

"Seems to be a thing with old fashion diners." Randy laughed. "Tons of options yet they do most of them right."

John noticed they had a ribeye steak with two eggs. When the waitress returned he ordered two orders along with a hot cup of black coffee. Randy decided to make it easy and order the same. "I felt odd leaving out the eggs." John admitted when she left. He played footsie with Randy under the table.

Randy chuckled. "Hey, a little variety is good for you." He nudged John's food back.

"I guess." John grumbled. "I used to love eggs."

"Don't be such a baby about it." Randy told him as the waitress came back with their coffee.

John stuck out his tongue once they were alone again. "What you gonna do...spank my ass?"

"You would enjoy it too much." Randy whispered, leaning slightly over the table.

John grinned and winked at Randy. When the food arrived they dug in and John actually ate three of the four eggs along with the steak. When he was done, Randy leaned back in his seat a little, rubbing his stomach. "Get enough?" John chuckled. He swirled his toast in the blood from the rare steak, soaking it up.

"Yeah." Randy replied, raising his brow at John's actions with a faint shake of his head. Times like that he saw how he had adjusted better than John at blending in with humans.

John gave a happy hum as he ate the blood soaked bread. "Want me to go pay the check? I'm buying today."

"Sure, go ahead." Randy told him, finishing his coffee. John moved to pay the bill, giving the waitress a nice tip. They then left the diner and headed to the shop. They walked the few blocks, looking at the small shops along the street. "Okay, it should be right up ahead." Randy stated. He walked, looking closely. After two blocks he looked behind him. "Okay, I don't think it was this far up." He looked confused. He closed his eyes, trying to think." Okay, what was near it?" He whispered to himself. His brow creased. "I remember seeing that place." He spoke out loud before he turned, heading back slowly the way they came.

John followed after Randy, looking around as he went. Randy lightly nodded as he ticked off some store names in his head. He then stopped, seeing an empty store front. He then looked to the other side of it, seeing a bath and body care shop he remember looking for things for his sister in. He then looked back at the empty shop. The windows looked dirty and what could be seen through them looked coated in dust. "What the hell?" He commented.

"What is it?" John asked as he neared closer, looking.

"It should be right here." Randy exclaimed, motioning to the abandoned store.

John moved closer to look. "Ran, this place looks like it's been closed for years. There's no way you bought the necklace here."

"I know what it looks like...but I swear to you this is it!" Randy took a deep breath. "I looked at that bath shop yesterday." Randy motioned to the store next door.

"I believe you." John tried to assure him. He looked down at the necklace. "Maybe it was here just for you to find this."

"I would say it sounds crazy...but look at the other shit in our lives." Randy commented.

John nodded. "The nightmares...we don't know what's ahead. Maybe we'll need the comfort it provides." He felt goosebumps as he said the words. A deep felt conviction from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Maybe...okay, so what time is our plane leaving?" Randy asked.

"A few hours." John turned away from the shop.

"Well, I guess we might as well go to the hotel and pack then." Randy told him. John nodded. The guys packed and boarded the plane that evening for the next state. The next three days passed by quickly and it was time for them to make their visit to Taker. John was glad as he had missed the older man.

Randy yawned on the flight as he watched the clouds. "Is he picking us up again?" He asked John.

John nodded. "Yeah. You look tired. You want to close your eyes for awhile?"

"Yeah...sure. Mind if I use the bed?" Randy asked. He had been feeling more tired than normal. Maybe he was working too hard plus the stress.

"Sure...I'll wake you when we land." John told him. He was a little concerned as Randy rarely seemed to get tired after his change.

"Thanks, Babe." He moved to kiss John's cheek before he moved to the sleeper compartment. Randy kicked his shoes off the relax in the bed but seemed to more so pass out.

A few hours passed before the plane landed. John moved to the sleeping area to wake Randy. "Ran? We're here." The older man called out.

Randy grumbled before he moved. "Okay...I'm awake." He sat up, grabbing his shoes.

"It's been a few hours. You okay?" John checked. "Normally you never feel tired."

"Yeah...I'm fine, Babe." Randy smiled as he got up.

"Okay. Let's go." John replied as he got his own things. The two men left the plane and made their way to where Taker normally waited.

The older man was there like clockwork. His head tilted ever so slightly as the two men approached him. "Hey, Boys."

John offered a bright smile that seemed to light up his face. He had missed Taker. "Hey."

"Hey " Randy replied with a nod.

"Well, trucks outside." Taker commented.

John walked with the two men to the truck. He hoped things would not be so tense this time as when they last parted. They all loaded up, throwing their bags in the bed before climbing in. "So how's work?" Taker asked after they drove a while.

"Good as always." John told him. He felt awkward around Randy at times with Taker. He wanted to say things but not make his boyfriend jealous. "I missed you, Sir."

"Missed ya too, Boy...well, both of you." Taker told him.

"Really?" Randy sounded shocked.

"Yeah really...you are my friend, Randy...why wouldn't I miss you?" Taker replied matter of factly.  
"I guess so." Randy seemed a little shocked by the words.

A little time later they pulled up to the guest house. "So, how many days are you off again, John?" Taker asked.

"Two." John replied. "I have two then back to the grind."

"Well, I'll make sure you boys are fed well while you're here. Taker joked as he parked.

John laughed. "Thanks. We did go out a few times and get fresh kill. We had a few bucks."

"You boys need to watch that." Taker told them, getting out as Randy got out, getting his bag.

"Hey, can't help it sometimes." Randy replied. "I feel like I been starving the last few days. Rare steak just don't cut it for me. At least it's only animals."

"I see. Well, while you're here you can help clear out more boar I guess." Taker told him, heading inside. John got out and walked inside, rolling his luggage behind him. It was always a pleasure to be here where he could relax. Randy took his bag, heading for the normal room. Taker looked at John. "So, if you need laundry done you know where the machines are." He took a deep breath, studying him. "You seem well rested compared to your Daddy."

"He's been having a lot of nightmares." John admitted. A part of him missed sharing Taker's bed but he didn't want to abandon Randy either.

"What about yours?" Taker inquired. "Have they lessened or stopped recently?"

"They stopped...after I got this." John admitted. He touched the pendant. "Kind of a crazy story but may I get a kiss first?" Taker glanced down at the pendent then at John, nodding before he walked over closer, leaning in for a kiss. John gave a soft groan against Taker's lips. It felt so good to touch his other maker.

Taker pulled back, his eyes studying the necklace. "So...tell me this crazy story." He moved to the living room area to sit on the couch.

John took a seat by Taker. "I came back from a show one night and Daddy said he bought me a gift. He gave me this necklace. The snake is wrapped around a vial that he filled with his blood. He jokingly called it an emergency energy shot." John laughed. "I thought it was sweet. Well, we went out hunting at night and I noticed the eyes of the snake started glowing red. We had played and all my cuts disappeared...I felt a warm tingling before the eyes stopped glowing. Ever since that night I never had another nightmare."

"Interesting." Taker commented. "Think it is safe if I touch it?"

"I guess." John nodded. "Even crazier Ran took me back the next day to the store where he bought it and it was an old abandoned building. He swore a girl who looked like Paige sold it to him."

Taker extended a hand, cupping his hand under the pendent. He slowly leaned closer to study it. He faintly hummed as he slowly rolled it in his hand. He lifted his eyes to John's faintly then back down at it before he sat back. He carefully released it, lowering his hand.

"What is it?" John asked curiously.

"Not fully sure." Taker told him. "Seems almost like a...conduit of some kind. I know you said you went hunting with Randy… I need you to really think a moment here. Did you hunt because he wanted to...or because you were actually hungry and feeling the thirst?"

"Because I wanted to." John admitted. "We had actually went hunting earlier in the day because Daddy was thirsty...we went out that night because my creature wanted to have sex outside. Daddy suggested we hunt after our fun."

"So, the earlier hunt was before the necklace?" Taker tried to clarify. "And you don't remember feeling the thirst since? That was a few days ago?"

"Right." John nodded. "I want you to see this." He extended a talon and sliced his right arm in front of Taker. The eyes of the snake began to glow a deep red. John's cut closed up in a matter of seconds.

Taker shook his head slowly. "I would watch how much you use it, John."

"Why?" John looked confused as he looked at Taker.

"I'm not positive...you want my theory?" Taker asked John.

"Sure." John nodded. He trusted Taker's judgement.

"Sadly in life...every gift has a price...every blessing a curse." Taker started. "What do you think yours may hold?" He cocked a brow. "Think of changes around you since you started to wear that?"

John thought a few long minutes. "I can't...except I sleep better at night. It makes me feel protected and safe."

"What about changes in Randy since he gave it to you?" Taker pressed.

"He's still having the nightmares..." John's voice faded a moment and the smile left his face. "He's been tired too."

"And from the sound of it hungrier too." Taker commented. "Something tell me he has been eating more than even you realize."

"So...I'm doing that to him by wearing this?" John's happy expression faded. "I thought it was just a special gift that was like a security for me."

"It is...on both counts. It is protecting you...healing you...keeping you fed. Knowing him...if we told him, he would still want you to wear it." Taker told John.

"It's not right though." John's eyes looked sad as he moved to remove the necklace. "I can't do that to him. It's wrong."

"Well, I would ask him." Taker commented. He looked around. "Hmm thought he would be back down by now."

John looked sad as he held the necklace. He had been so proud to wear it. "I'll go check on him." He moved from the couch to walk to the guest room where they always stayed. Randy was relaxing back on the bed. His eyes were lightly closed. "Hey, Daddy." John said softly as he moved to sit on the bed. "I..know why you've been so tired lately."

"Hey, Babe." Randy opened his eyes. "What? I just didn't want to bother the two of you."

"Taker looked at this." John held out the necklace. "It's some sort of conduit...it's making me feel good by basically draining you...making you tired and hungry all the time...as much as I love wearing it...I can't do that to you."

"No, Babe." Randy sat up, looking at him. "Come on...you said it yourself...we were meant to have it for a reason." He eyes lowered. "Please, Babe...put it back on."

"But you're tired all the time...you never got tired before...I don't want to live with the guilt of knowing my Daddy is paying the price for his gift." John tried to explain.

"So I'll actually try to sleep at night...I'll hunt more when I can...I don't care." Randy told him.

John nodded slowly, knowing it was Randy's choice. He moved to put the necklace back on. "Okay...just get some rest, Daddy. You mind if I go visit Taker? When I get this close to him and I feel the draw to you both."

Randy moved to lay back down. "Of course not, Babe...why else would we have come here?" He gave John a faint smile. "Just give me a kiss first." John moved to climb on the bed and bent to place a kiss on Randy's lips.

Randy smiled after the kiss broke. "Catch you later, Babe."

"Okay." John smiled back. He left the room to go in search of Taker. The creature inside him wanted to pull him closer.

Taker was still in the living room. He looked over, hearing John. "Hmm take it he convinced you to put it back on."

John walked closer. "I tried to hand it to him but he said no. He said he would just sleep more at night and feed more. It seemed really important to him for some reason so I didn't fight it. He's never bought me anything before...crazy guy acted as nervous as a groom on his wedding day."

"Maybe it is like an engagement piece to him...or maybe the same importance as a collar would be?" Taker questioned. "I may have an idea, but I will need to talk to him later before I share it with you."

"Engagement piece?" John looked shocked. "Nah...Randy's not the marrying type. I mean, we're not in the closet or anything but he isn't the type of guy to get down on one knee."

"You ever think that is why it meant so much to him? Maybe it's as close as he is comfortable getting?" Taker pointed out. "He is crazy about you. Willing to risk everything for you. Doesn't that count for more than a piece of paper?" Taker lowered his head a moment, being pulled into his own thoughts.

"Of course it does...I wasn't ever expecting him to propose...I guess it just caught me off guard." John replied.

Taker lifted his head at John. "Can you remove it for just a moment...for a test?"

"Sure, Master." John moved to unfasten the silver chain and took the necklace off his neck. Taker moved so John could sit next to him. He motioned to the spot. John moved to sit next to the older man. He loved being close to Taker anyway.

"I need you to really focus. Since that pendent feeds your hunger I know there really isn't one this soon." Taker started to explain. "I want you to take a little of my blood and try to see if there is any reaction...or if it is natural to you again...since my bloodline is actually lower then yours and Randy's. Do you understand?"

John nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir. I can do that."

Taker took his left hand which was closer to John and used his right to cut across the palm to allow the blood to pool in his cupped hand. John moved to lick the blood. He waited for the heat to fill his body as the rich taste touched his tongue but nothing happened. There was no lust anymore in the feeding. John stopped after a few minutes and paused. He was afraid to tell Taker and hurt him. Taker moved to pull a bandana from his pocket, wrapping it around the cut hand. He nodded with a lower of his eyes. "My plan would be pointless." He spoke almost grimly.

John looked worried as he looked at Taker. "I'm...sorry."

"Don't be...do you want to know what was in my mind? Though I won't share it with Randy now." Taker asked.

John gave a nod. "Sure."

"I was going to talk to him about either swapping the contents of the vial...or combining them." Taker explained. "Since I am not active like you both are...Also my access to plenty of fresh kills. I could handle the drain better." He gave a faint sigh. "But since it seems my blood is dead to you again I don't think that would work."

John gave a nod. "That's very kind of you. I appreciate the offer." He moved to put the necklace back on. "I really missed you...Ran said for me to spend some time with you while he takes it easy."

"As I have you, My Boy." Taker replied with what may have been a hint of a smile.

John moved to lean against Taker, just taking in his scent. "I crave you both...being my creators and then just how I feel about you." Taker carefully moved his arm to wrap it around John, still holding the cloth in place.

"So...what dark things did you dream about doing to this ass all week?" John asked jokingly. He wanted Taker to know he desired him even without their blood connection.

"Well, you said something about five times." Taker chuckled.

"You didn't forget that?" John asked, a little taken back.

"You thought I would? What, think I'm getting senile in my old age?" Taker faintly laughed.

"No...no." John laughed. "I like to know you dream about pushing me...does it excite you?"

"Of course it does. I will make a suggestion to Randy though once I can talk to him. That while you are here you not wear the necklace. Not like you are in danger now and there is plenty to feast from. No point wearing him out because I am wearing you out...plus maybe he can help with such a high number." Taker explained.

John nodded slowly. He knew Taker's words were wise. "Okay. Sounds good, Sir. Plus, I'm sure he would enjoy watching."

"Of course...I promise not to fuck him myself this time." Taker laughed.

"It was kind of hot though." John admitted. "I had only ever seen Daddy bottom to Wade and I didn't like him too much because of the mind control."

"But your Daddy needs his energy to help deal with you." Taker smirked.

John gave a shudder at the thought. "I noticed my hunger for sex isn't sated with the necklace." He commented dryly.

"Well, blood didn't calm that down before either." Taker pointed out. "Basically it replaces the uses blood gave you. So it strengthened your abilities and sated your thirst."

"Yeah, I was joking." John explained. "Five orgasms...damn, that's some porno shit."

"You wanting to back out, Boy?" Taker asked, pulling him closer.

"What do you think?" John asked in a slightly husky tone. The arousal was evident in his voice.

"Just checking...even though even if you said you were...I could still make you." Taker told him thickly near his ear.

John gave a pant at the words as a shiver ran through him. "T-That's true." Taker leaned his head to nuzzle John's neck above where the necklace rested. A deep heated sound rumbled his chest. John moaned, his eyes drifting closed. The closeness of his creator made his blood want to heat and his body tingle. "See, Boy...you don't need to worry about upsetting me that my blood no longer heats you...as obviously I still do by other means." He turned so he could reach over with his right hand, palming John's crotch.

John's clothed member hardened at Taker's touch. He gave a soft groan. "You knew I was worried?"

"I could not tell if you were worried I would no longer wish you...or if you were worried I thought you wouldn't wish to be mine anymore because I can no longer nourish your body." Taker replied.

"A little of both I guess." John moaned. His hips bucked to get friction from Taker's large hand to his clothed cock.

Taker moved his hand and hit the front of John's hip. "Down, Boy...sure you will get plenty later."

John was a little surprised Taker had kissed him, teased him, made him hard with touches and then just stopped cold. It was unlike him. Once the lustful demon was awakened it was difficult to force him to calm. Even being close to his creator after so long could stir desires in him. He closed his eyes and gave a deep breath. "Y-Yes, Sir."

Taker leaned close to John. "You ever think it is all part of testing you? Or maybe just another level to the sweet torture to come?" He whispered harshly.

John gave a slow nod. He was willing his hard member to go down but nothing seemed to help at the moment, especially Taker's deep baritone. He opened his eyes. "Yes, Master."

"Soon enough, Boy." Take told him simply.

John nodded, trying not to think about it and force the creature inside him to calm down and fade into the background for now. "Yes, Sir." He ignored the tightness in his straining shorts.

Taker stood up, pacing faintly. "Has Randy shared with you the base of his nightmares or do they change?"

John tried to think past the lust in his body. His balls ached to be touched. "Um...he said he dreams of a sudden pain in his back while in the ring...like he was shot."

"With how security is at arenas?" Taker sounded shocked and puzzled.

"Maybe it's just a dream." John said hopefully. "I had a nightmare the other day. Randy and I were in cages...like the group in Mexico. I was chained to the wall and he had been shot. Two men came in...one wanted to kill him because Randy had killed some of their people at your place but the other stopped him. They dragged him away to some kind of laboratory. I felt so weak...Randy said they were starving me...then I woke up."

Taker nodded. "Yes...could just be fear in both your minds of repercussions." He pursed his lips, tapping his finger against them. "Just to play it safe...when is the next tour down there?"

"Not for awhile...a few months." John told him.

"Well, it may be safer if Randy convinced booking to put him on the losers purse for that tour. Then there would be less opportunity since he won't be showboating as much. That and you both try to be on guard." Taker told him.

John nodded. "Good idea. I'll talk to Randy about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Randy asked from the base of the stairs.

"John told me what your nightmares dealt with...as well as his own." Taker looked over at him as he replied.

John turned his head to look at Randy. "He thinks we should ask for you to lose next time we're down that way so we can both be more on guard."

"Makes sense I guess." Randy replied.

"Thought you were resting." Taker commented.

"Felt restless." Randy told him, moving over to the couch.

"I thought you were so tired." John was a little confused.

"I was...I am...I just keep tossing though." Randy sighed.

"Well, while you two are here I wanted to ask you about John not wearing the necklace." Taker stated. "If I am working him over and he keeps healing it will only keep draining you. You're both safe here."  
"Are we?" Randy stated firmly. "Did you forget it was from here that John was taken last time? If our nightmares are more than that how do we know for sure they will wait until we go down there to act? John said he saw himself starving in a cage with me in there shot. If he was starving then they would of had to grab him before I get shot!"

"But John has that charm now." Taker pointed out.

"But if he takes it off then he won't!" Randy shot back.

John could see tension brewing between the two men. He didn't want a repeat of the last visit. He hardly got to see Taker already. "Maybe I could take it off during play times but wear it if we go out to hunt?" John tried to meet in the middle and please them both.

Randy looked at John giving a faint sigh. "Inside buildings you can take it off...but promise me you step outside anywhere you have it."

"Yes, Daddy." John nodded, trying to set his mind at ease. "I know you're only trying to keep me safe...I promise."

"Good...that's settled then."Taker told them. "Randy, how about I make you some tea that I think may help you rest?"  
Randy looked over. "Okay...sure."

John tried to relax on the couch. He knew if Randy was going to sleep it would be a long while before they played. He had managed to lose his raging erection but the heated feelings bubbled under the surface. Taker headed for the kitchen. Randy looked at John. "I thought you two would have been...catching up and not talking about me."

"He...uh, told me to wait." John admitted. "He said you might want to help out with the fun."

"Well, that was considerate." Randy told him. "What does he have planned for you?"

"He wants to push me the five times." John said, trying not to shift again.

"Well, if I remember the last correctly...that is a marathon not a sprint. He could have started without me." Randy told him.

"I wanted to clear up the necklace situation first." Taker replied as he walked over, setting a mug on the coffee table by Randy.

John reached to remove the necklace. He kissed it in front of Randy much like he did his dog tags to show his boyfriend how special it was to him before putting it in his shorts pocket for safekeeping.

"It should not be in contact with you at all once we begin the session." Taker pointed out. "I do not know the range it has."

Randy picked up the mug, sipping the tea. "Well, you are welcome to begin without me. I can always set an alarm for a few hours then join you...at the cabin I am guessing."

"More than likely." Taker told him.

John took the necklace from his pocket and handed it to Randy. "Here, Daddy. You hang on to it for me. I know you'll take care of it."

"But you're going to the cabin." Randy stated.

"We can go over in mist form the sun is already setting soon." Taker told Randy.

"Fine." Randy slowly took the necklace from John.

John felt a warm energy in his hands as he handed the necklace. He felt oddly empty without it. "I hope you can get some rest, Daddy."

"I'll be fine, Babe." Randy told John as he finished the tea. "You two have fun." John looked at Taker before he vanished into a mist. The mist could be seen moving for the door.

"Did I tell you I was ready to go yet?" Taker spoke toward the floating mist.

The mist stopped and John appeared. His face looked confused. "I thought you did, Sir. You told Randy we'd be back later. I'm sorry if I misunderstood." He moved to sit back down on the couch.

"I told him I would get him later...and we will go soon." Taker told John. "I did not tell you to head over yet though. You assumed I meant that second. For that I am now making you wait."

John's eyes lowered slightly. He rarely heard Taker sound displeased with him. It was an honest mistake but he should have been more careful. "Yes, Sir. Sorry." He moved to get comfortable on the couch to relax. Randy covered his mouth before yawning. He got up and moved over to John. "See you a little later, Babe." He leaned to kiss John lightly, letting it linger slightly.

John gave Randy a smile. "Enjoy your nap, Daddy. Hopefully you can rest and charge back up now."

"I'll rest...then go feast on a few boars before I join you two. Just hope I am not too much of a mess." Randy commented.

"Knowing your Babe...and also his beast...they may find the primal side of you alluring." Taker told Randy.

John gave a shudder. "We do." He said in agreement.

"Well, guess we will see then." Randy replied before he headed for the steps.

John leaned back on the couch once Randy left. He didn't want to overstep his place again so he did not ask Taker to join him. Taker only let John stew about ten minutes. "Okay, Boy...head on over and be ready for me by the time I arrive."

"Yes, Sir." John answered as he moved to stand up. He vanished into a mist and floated out of the building toward the cabin. When he reached it he turned on the light and stripped down out of his clothing, leaving it in a neat pile on the floor. He then moved to the center play area and knelt down to wait.


	42. Chapter 42

Taker gave more than ample time, even letting John sweat slightly before he made his own way over to the cabin. Taker appeared in front of John, looking him over. "Where to begin with you...oh yes, I know." Taker gave a thin lipped smile before moving for the closet. John's heart rate sped up as he stayed kneeling and wondered what Taker had planned first. "Stand up, close your eyes and lift your head." Taker called from the closet. John stood and felt a little confused. He lifted his head as he was told though and closed his eyes.

John could hear Taker's boots on the bare floor moving back toward him. He then felt something on the front of his neck then wrapping around it. He could feel as Taker worked something around the back of his neck. Hints of the smell of leather slowly hit his nose. Then he heard Taker take a few steps back. "Open them and go look in the mirror." John's breath grew shaky as he walked to look in the mirror. It felt surreal to him. It was a black leather collar that had an O-ring in the center and on each side was a coiled oriental dragon in steel.

John's hand travelled to touch the leather, his throat tightening with emotion. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Master."

"Glad you like my choice, Boy." Taker told John before we went to strip down.

"If I may ask...what is the significance of the dragons?" John asked.

"One of my many monikers over the years." Taker replied.

"Oh." John nodded. He moved closer to Taker. "I will try to always be worthy of it. When am I permitted to wear it?"

"You have your Daddy's necklace when you are on the road. You may put this one on whenever you come visit me. I am giving you permission to put it on and remove it yourself." Taker replied to him.

"Yes, Sir." John nodded. His blue eyes shone with emotion. "It means a lot to me."

"Good...me too." Taker replied with a faint smile. "Now, since I know we have time before we are joined...go to the bed and lay on your back. "I think I have a couple more treats in store for you."

"Yes, Master." John moved to the bed and laid down. He could not hide his excitement if he tried. Taker moved to one side of the bed and took John's hand. He lifted it over his head to secure it with a leather shackle. He then walked to the other side to do the same with the second one.

"Fuck, I love the feel and smell of leather." John said in a husky tone as he began to feel helpless.

"Good...just no ripping them on me now." Taker told him with a playful wag of his finger.

"I don't think there's danger of that." John chuckled as he gave them a tug.

"Well, you are stronger than an average man...so it is possible." Taker replied. He slowly made his way to the foot of the bed. "I am going to make you cum for me twice...just by myself." He smirked then chuckled. "I am sure at least once will shock you."

John's cock twitched at the words. "Yes, Master. I look forward to it."

"As am I, Boy." Taker replied. He took a hold of John's legs, lifting them up before me moved slightly on the bed. His hands slid down John's legs until they pressed on his thighs, holding him up. He moved to lift John's hips slightly to expose John's ass. He then lowered his head to run his tongue between John's round globe of flesh then tapping the puckered flesh between them.

John gave a gasp. He had not been prepared for those actions at all. "Fuck, Sir." Taker mentally chucked to himself as his long tongue worked even more between John's cheeks until it slowly pushed inside. He moved his hands to John's ass to pull his cheeks apart slightly and keep him lifted. John groaned at the feeling of Taker's thick, warm tongue. This was a complete shock to him. No one had ever rimmed him as it was seen as a more submissive, degrading act. He would have never expected his stern Master to do such a thing in a hundred years.

Taker pushed as far as his thick tongue would go before he pulled it back out only to push it in again, practically fucking John with the small muscle. "Fuck, feels so good." John panted. His hands clenched in the restraints as his cock thickened. It was a foreign feeling to him but not a bad one. Taker growled, which vibrated the area. Taker then moved his tongue from John's ass and glided it upwards over John's balls as he lowered John's legs. He swirled his tongue around John's balls before moving it along the underside of John's cock.

John moaned, giving a shudder. Heat pooled in his cock at the feeling. "So good, Master." He groaned. Randy went down on him at times but Taker's tongue was almost magical.

Taker took a hand to steady John's cock before moving to look at him. "Don't worry if you need to cum...I can handle it, Boy." Taker told him before he moved his lips around the head. He flicked his tongue over the leaking slit.

"Y-Yes, Sir." John tried to think enough to reply. The older man was turning his brain to mush. Taker began to move down John shaft, always teasing the tip when he came back up. He moved his other hand under John and between his cheeks to work a couple fingers inside.

With Taker's tongue, it did not take John long before his body gave in. His head went back as he cried out his first release. It was hard and stronger than normal. Taker took all John gave as he told him he would. He pulled his lips away as well as his fingers. He moved to stand, tilting his head back as he swallowed the mouthful he was given. He then slowly made his way to the head of the bed. He smirked, looking down at John. "One down, Boy...four to go."

"Y-Yes, Sir." John panted as he tried to get his bearings. "I admit...I never thought you would give me oral but it was amazing."

Taker laughed thickly. "I told you at least one time would shock you."

"It did...but I'm not complaining." John said thickly. The creature wanted to claw its way to the surface, feeling the lust in the room.

"I'll let you get your breath before we go for number two." Taker told John, brushing his cheek.

"Yes, Sir." John panted. "That felt so good. I was pretty built up from earlier."

"Well, let's move on then." Taker told John, moving to the end of the bed and he climbed up. He grabbed under John to lift his hips up and move closer to him. He took one hand from John to his own cock to steady it between John's cheeks and push in.

John gave hard pants at the feeling. "Love feeling joined to you...miss it." He said. He always felt complete when he was with one of his creators.

"Missed it too, Boy." Taker told John as he pushed all the way in. He leaned over John, putting his hands on John's shoulder before he started to move, taking hard, fast thrusts that rattled the bed with each one.

"Fuck." John groaned at the hard pace. His fists clenched in the restraints.

"This what you wanted, Boy?" Taker asked, almost through clenched teeth. With each thrust his pulled on John's shoulders, his talon like nails coming forward to bite into the hardened muscles.

"Yes, Master." John cried at the pained pleasure. His cock began to stir once again from the pounding of his prostate.

"A object to be used and abused." Taker snarled a moan before he leaned to take John's lips in a controlling and almost bruising kiss. John growled against Taker's lips as the older man ravaged his mouth. His cock grew harder as the lust began to build. Taker broke the kiss, looking into John's eyes as they slowly glowed. "You're all mine." He told John in a harsh whisper.

"Yours." John echoed in agreement with a primal tone. Something about the leather around his neck made John feel even more owned.

"Mmmm Yes." Taker moved one hand from John's shoulder and began clawing slowly down John's chest, leaving red welts in their wake as he moved toward John's waist. John's back arched at the feeling as he gave groans of pleasure. It all felt so good to him. Taker's taloned hand reached John's cock, gripping the balls with a squeeze.

"Fuck!" John cried. What would be pure agony to most men was bliss to him. His cock throbbed with sensual heat. "Getting a feel for what's yours?"

"Well, that's all of you, Boy." Taker replied with a moan. "Feels good."

"Getting me so close already." John admitted to his Master. "Cock is throbbing."

Taker moved his hand from John's balls to the base of his cock with a firm squeeze. "What, this thing?" He gave a dark smirk.

"Yes." John panted. There was something so sexy in seeing his Master holding his cock.

Taker released John's cock to slap it. "Going to make yourself a dirty boy?" He slapped it again. John let out a string of curses as he came. His cock shot its load in three spurts of white that coated everything. Taker didn't relent his thrust. "You got yours...I haven't taken mine yet."

"Yes, Master. Get your fill of me." John said with deep pants. Taker moaned as he continued as he finished about a minute later. He panted faintly as he moved to pull out and stand up. He looked John over. "You really are a mess aren't you, Boy?"

John's eyes were slightly dark as he looked at Taker. The creature was thriving on the treatment. "Yes, Master. A dirty boy."

Taker moved to free John's wrists then grabbed the ring of the collar. "Get up." He told John with a yank. John got up quickly with a grunt. His body tingled with adrenaline. Taker led John to the middle of the room. He reached, pulling a chain down with a clip on it. He attached it to the ring of John's collar. "Stay." He said with a smirk before moving to the wall with more chains on it along with other items. John tried to catch his breath as he waited. He knew he was covered with sweat as well as both their cum but the creature didn't care. Taker returned with cuffs that he put on John's wrists then attached the chain that joined them to the chain on the ceiling. "There we go..now you won't choke if you pass out."

"I won't pass out." John said stubbornly.

"We will see." Taker moved to get a vibrating butt plug and moved behind John. He steadied him as he worked the plug between John's cheeks and into the well stretched hole. He then turned it on, stepping back for the wall of items.

"Fuck, that's thick." John groaned as the large toy vibrated against his sweet spot right away.

"What, thought I would go easy?" Taker laughed. Taker walked back over with a scourge whip. "I don't get to use this often." Taker told John as he walked over to him, brandishing it in front of him. The long black leather strip each ended with tiny metal tips.

"Damn. Looks like a torture device." John exclaimed. Why did his sore cock twitch at the sight of it?

"Guess you could call it that...but both of you like that don't you?" Taker commented as he lifted to shake the ends near John's face, almost like someone shaking a cat toy.

"Yes." John growled. "You know we do. Make us scream for you." Taker walked behind John. He raised the whip, bringing it down from John's right shoulder to his left hip. Some of the tips made pin prick marks, other tried to grip into the skin and cut.

John cried out as felt the smooth skin tear with searing pain. The lines for him blurred the pain and pleasure. "Yes, Boy….that's good." Taker almost moaned as he then came from the other direction.

John's back arched from the blow. The pain made his cock thicken yet again. "Fuck, Daddy would love this...he wants to do this kind of shit but he gets afraid."

"Think I should have waited on him?" Taker asked as he took a hand to run it over the cuts.

John groaned. "Don't know...I'm enjoying though...love your dark side."

"Maybe he will see it later." Taker replied. He looked at the tips of his fingers that has some of the blood on them. He walked in front of John. "Part your lips, Boy." John obediently parted his lips, his blue eyes glazed with desire. "Taste." Taker told John as he placed two of the fingers against John's lips.

John wrapped his lips around the fingers, slowing sucking. The coppery taste of his blood filled his mouth. "Like the taste of yourself, Boy?" Taker asked as he watched him. "Feeling and tasting the results of the marks on your flesh?" John moaned around Taker's fingers. His own blood had no affect on him but the act was just so taboo. Slowly, Taker took the fingers from John's mouth, moving behind him again. He reached for the plug, turning the vibrations up more before he slapped John's ass.

John groaned deeply. His body felt warm and tingled. "Going to be so strong this time."

"And this is only number three." Taker told John with another swat to his ass.

"Going to cum dry by the end." John moaned. His body tensed as the pressure began to build.

"Maybe close this time...and you have two more." Taker grabbed John's one cheek, letting the nails bite.

"Fuck...mmm...damn..." John almost rambled as his cock jerked. A very small trace amount came from his spent manhood. John almost went limp but didn't fully pass out.

"Number three I take it?" Taker chuckled.

"Yes, Sir." John panted. He felt spent.

Take moved to shut off the toy. "Think you need that breather?" He chuckled. "I think if I push four from you now you'll shoot dust."

"Probably, Master. Daddy would probably like to watch anyway." John said.

"I'll lower you so you can kneel if you need to." Taker moved for the controls for the chain to lower it slightly. John moved to slowly kneel. He felt so tired. "Rest. I am going to clean slightly." Taker told John before he headed for the bathroom. John closed his eyes. He knew he was a mess of blood and cum but a part of him thrived on it.

Taker washed up before moving back to the main room. Many men would feel in torture if they were in John's position. He knelt on the floor used and abused, his back and hip sliced open by the harsh whip. He was covered in sweat and cum and every part of his body ached. To him it was heaven. The man and the creature inside fed off the feelings and the knowledge there was more to come. He knelt with his eyes closed and rested. Taker moved to sit. He would give John an hour to rest or until Randy arrived, whichever came first. John was able to rest in the position. He just quietly kneeled and let himself recharge for the strain he knew was ahead.

About thirty minutes passed when there was another presence in the room. Randy appeared behind the chair Taker was in. "How many so far?" He asked. Randy was stripped bare, some blood still clung to his face and chest.

"Three." Taker replied. "You hunted like that?"  
"Why mess up clothing if no one would see me?" Randy commented.

"True I guess...so I take it the necklace is at the house?" Taker asked.

"Yes, I figure we would travel back the way we came." Randy told him. "Since we don't know the range on it."

"Did you have any clue what you were doing when you placed your blood in it." Taker pondered.

"No...but I wouldn't take it back though." Randy told him firmly.

"Even though it was yourself you saw at risk?" Taker wondered.

"But he saw us as well." Randy told him. "He didn't have that in the dream though?"

"You ever think they remove it from him? Plus the fact that it drains from you...if you're injured it will stop you from healing right." Taker tried to explain.

"Well, what would you suggest?" Randy asked. "I am NOT leaving him unprotected."

"How about a fusion?" Taker suggested.

"Of what? Us both?" Randy moved to look at him.

Taker shook his head. "Sadly, my blood is dead to him at this point. Maybe test it with an animal blood."  
"Wouldn't it need to be alive?" Randy asked. "You know, so it keeps drawing?"

"I could have us test it with one of my dairy cows." Taker told him.

"What about range?" Randy pushed.

"We don't know if there is one or not." Taker told him. "Plus, your blood would still be part of it...it just won't take quite so much from you."

"What if it cancels it all?" Randy was concerned.

"Won't know until we try it." Taker told him.

"I will debate it." Randy told him. John was not asleep. He was in a twilight rest. He heard Randy's deep voice talking to Taker and began to stir. His creature felt a pull to them both. Randy looked over, hearing movement. "Seems your toy is waking up." John had near superhuman hearing since his change. His body wanted to heat, hearing the way Randy's deep baritone said the word toy.

"Why don't you take a look at some of the work done?" Taker told Randy. Randy turned, walking closer to John.

"Tore him pretty good." Randy commented.

"And he loved every second." Taker replied pridefully. John turned his eyes to look at Randy. They reflected the desire he felt.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Randy asked. "Ready to continue?"

John gave a nod. "Push me." He said softly. He wondered what Randy thought of the leather collar.

Randy moved in front of John and looked at Taker. "Loosen the chain...I want him to blow me then I'm going to fuck him."

"Just so you know he has a plug in." Taker told him.

"Okay then...blow me...pull the plug then plug him with something else." Randy replied. Taker nodded before he got up, moving to the switch to slack the chain more.

John moved to guide Randy's cock into his mouth once he was able. He moaned at the taste as he bobbed his head to suck. "You were hungry for me weren't you?" Randy commented more than asked as he put one hand on the back of John's head to push him even deeper. John moaned hungrily around Randy's cock. It was true he was hungry for his other creator. "Yeah, know you are." Randy moaned as he cock grew harder between John's lips. John was talented at giving oral. He took Randy down deep, wanting his Daddy to feel as good as he did. "Mmm that's good...don't want me getting off too fast." John slowed slightly at the words. He thought Randy would be primal and want it hard and fast...want to hurt and abuse him. But his Daddy got what he wanted.

Randy only waited a little longer before he let go of John's head and pulled out. "Lower to your hands and knees." He told John. John lowered down as he was told. He did not waste any time or offer any resistance. Something about the collar made him more submissive. Randy didn't waste time either, moving behind John to remove the plug. "Filled him first hmm?"  
"Yeah, what about it...so he's already slick for you." Taker laughed.

"True." Randy knelt behind John and filled him quickly.

John gave a low groan as Randy filled him. They had fucked so many times he felt familiar and almost comforting. He wondered if Randy was upset with him. He had expected the younger man to come in all primal from his kill and fuck him with passion, calling him names and taking pleasure in hurting him...maybe adding a few marks of his own. "Like being my bitch?" Randy asked as his hands gripped John's waist, adding fresh cuts to his skin as he pulled back only to slam forward.

"You know I do." John said with a low moan. "I love feeling you."

"Maybe I like hearing it." Randy growled as he continued placing longer cuts by John's waist as he pounded him hard.

"Fuck." John groaned at the pained pleasure. "I like being your bitch."

"And I love making you my bitch." Randy told John, moving one hand to John's shoulder letting the long nails bite in. "So good wrapped around me...gonna flood your ass until you're dripping.

"Fuck, that sounds hot." John moaned. "This five times is child's play. This is number four and I could take a lot more."

"He was almost empty after number three." Taker told Randy.

"Still didn't pass out though." John protested.

"Try...still think it a matter of the mind willing….body maybe not so much." Taker snickered.

Randy took the hand from John's waist and reach under him to grasp John's cock. "Well, let's see if he reloaded yet." He commented, giving sharp tugs.

John gave a hiss at the sharp sensation to his cock. "Fuck, that's strong. Won't take too much."

"Awe, I thought this was child's play." Randy cooed mockingly as he continued.

"It is." John said stubbornly. "I could do this all day. You could both be exhausted and I would beg for more...ahhhh fuck!" Sharp sensations went through him as he came, shooting to coat Randy's hand.

"Yep...he's reloaded," Randy moaned. He pulled his hand from John's cock but continued to pound his ass.

"Last round then." Taker commented as he walked over. He grabbed John by the collar, pushing him up to kneel. "Open up Boy." John opened his mouth after panting a moment to catch his breath. Taker took his cock, sliding it between John's lips. John immediately wrapped his lips around the member, sucking like a craving slut would, He wanted to give both men the attention his creature craved to give. "That's good, Boy." Taker told John as his hand grabbed John's head so he could take his mouth at a hard pace he was sure would leave the younger man horse afterwards.

John almost gagged at the rough pace as his throat felt raw. He tried to relax and let Taker use him. Randy was still pounding his prostate and his spent cock wanted to stir again. "Talk about a wrecked bitch." Randy moaned out. "Fuck, he feels good though." John never felt as good as he did as when he was in between his two men. His body almost hummed with pleasure that went beyond sex. "Damn, almost there." Randy moaned.  
"If you do….give him the plug back...th-there's a button that can turn it on." Taker panted.

John whined as he didn't want to lose his Daddy. His muscles clenched around Randy's cock. "Fuck, the bitch is clamping good. Damn," Randy moaned as his head went back. "Didn't know he could get so tight."  
"Maybe he don't want to let you go." Taker laughed then moaned. John nodded at Taker's words with a moan. He wanted both men in him.

"Fuck, really like a bitch,,,locking my cock." Randy moaned.  
"That would mean you need a knob." Taker groaned.

"Calling me a dog now?" Randy asked.

"No...just saying." Taker panted." Damn, reach and jerk him so we all get done." Randy nodded as he took a hand to start jerking John. John gave hard pants through his nose from the added feeling. His cock was so sore after all the jerking and orgasms but he wasn't near his final one yet.

"Like getting stuffed from both sides and pulled, Bitch?" Randy almost seethed by John's ear. John shuddered at the words and gave a growl that came from deep in his chest. His blue eyes glowed faintly.

"Yeah, being our little bitch, at our mercy, take whatever the fuck we want to give you." Randy growled and panted as his cock throbbed, wanting release, but he tried to will himself to hold back. He couldn't believe the almost strangle hold John's body had on it. The erotic words spoken in Randy's baritone was making John draw closer and closer to his final release. He began to moan louder, his inner muscles growing even tighter. "Oh fuck." Randy cried out as he came, filling John. "Trying to crush me, Bitch?" Taker moaned, almost snickering at Randy's comment.

John gave a whine as he began to lose the stimulation as Randy's cock grew soft. He ground against Randy's manhood, trying to get all the feeling he could to his prostate. "Oh, damn." Randy groaned, closing his eyes. He was spent and sensitive feeling John working on him. John gave a sound of frustration as it wasn't enough. Randy was going soft already. His muscles relaxed to let Randy pull out. Randy panted as he felt his manhood fall free. He released John's cock so he could move for the plug and put it in the flooded hole and turn it on. John began to moan again at the vibrations. It wasn't as good as feeling Randy but it was still strong.

Randy moved to begin stroking John again. "Like that, Bitch,,,not me but still feels good doesn't it?" Randy told John. John gave a moan, sending vibrations up Taker's shaft. His Master's thick member was buried so far down his throat he was almost to the thick base.

"Damn, almost there myself." Taker grunted. "Like the thought of that, Boy? Getting both of us?" John looked at Taker with desire. Saliva pooled in the corners of his mouth. "Ah, damn." Taker moaned out as he pumped his hips more as he started to cum, filling John's mouth. He kept his cock buried for a few moments before he started to pull back.

John panted once his mouth was free. He felt so close. "Hurt me...squeeze my balls...pull my fucking cock hard, Daddy." John growled in desperation.

Randy actually released John's cock. "Stand up, Bitch." He looked at Taker nodding. Taker moved for the wall to tighten the chain to encourage or aid John in standing. John stood to his feet slowly. His body glistened with sweat from all his fun. Randy gripped the collar, jerking John closer to him making him sway before grasping his cock to jerk it. "We will get you off again, Bitch." Taker moved to a studded paddle, bringing it over, moving behind John to hit his ass with it,

John jumped at the unexpected hit. "Fuck, my cock is so sore but it feels so good."

"Good...you cum for us...one more time...then you can sleep." Randy told John as he looked in his eyes.

"S-Squeeze my balls?" John asked. He was on the verge of passing out. Even though he was no longer human his body had its limits.

Randy took his other hand and reached to take John's balls, squeezing them..then pulsing the grip. "This it...this what you want?" The same time Taker was still swatting John's ass with the paddle.

John let out a cry as he came hard, actually painting Randy's hand again. It seemed to go on for awhile, drawn out by the plug. The world went black as he passed out, his body pushed to its limit by the tortuous playtime. Taker shut off and removed the plug as Randy went to free John from the chain. "You want to stay with him and I can come back with fresh blood in a few hours?" Taker suggested.

"Yeah...sure." Randy lifted John, moving him to the bed, laying him down. He did not removed the collar when he freed John having a feeling it was not just for show,

John groaned as he laid down. The collar had an expensive look to it like a lot of love and care had been put into the design. His eyes fluttered but never fully opened. "Sleep, Babe...I'm going to clean then be back." Randy told John, petting his head. Taker moved to dress while Randy took care of John. John was a mess of blood, sweat, and cum from all three men but too tired to care. He let himself drift into a deep sleep, hearing Randy's words. After Taker left Randy showered. He brought a few washcloths out to carefully clean and cuts on John to prevent infection, having a feeling he was too out of it to notice.

John mumbled at the feeling but never woke. He was beyond spent by that point. Once he was done Randy climbed in the bed with John to rest with him. John moved next to Randy even in sleep. He gave a contented sound. Randy chuckled. Why did he even bother with a shower? He moved to hold John as he rested.


	43. Chapter 43

(Hope you all enjoy the update.) Rose and Jade

John slept like a dead man for a few hours when he began to stir with a groan, forgetting for a moment where he was. "Hey, Babe." Randy whispered from next to him.

"H-Hey." John opened his eyes, looking around. "We're not on the road?"

"No...it's your days off...um..don't you remember or did the sex fry your brain?" Randy asked him.

John looked confused a moment. His hand reached to touch the collar. "Oh...yeah...five times. I passed out?"

"Yep...I cleaned you a little...but you're still a mess." Randy chuckled.

The door opened and Taker walked in, wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless red flannel. He had what looked like an old steel thermos with him. "Oh, you're awake already?" He asked, seeing John.

John's hand dropped from his collar. "Just woke up." He admitted. "I forgot where I was."

"Not overly surprising." Taker laughed, walking over. "Here, drink this." He held the thermos out.

John took the thermos. "What is it?" He moved to remove the lid. As soon as John opened it, his senses were hit by the familiar coppery scent of blood.

"Bovine." Taker replied. "I figured the thermos would keep it warm for you." John felt a growl rumble deep in his chest. He tried to stay in control and not gulp as he drank the liquid eagerly. "That's good." Taker told him. "We took a lot out of you, Boy."

John was quiet as he drank until all of it was gone. He handed Taker back the thermos with a small smile. "Thank you, Sir." He realized how much he had missed his Master on the road.

"You're welcome..now go clean so we can head for the house." Taker told him.

John nodded. He stood to head for the bathroom before pausing. "Is my collar safe in the shower, Master?"

"Shower yes,,,things like swimming no." Taker told him. "I tanned it myself."

"It's gorgeous...you did a good job." John told him. "I won't be long." He disappeared into the bathroom.

"I guess I'll head for the house and wash again there." Randy told Taker before he vanished. John felt a little torn as he showered. He loved Randy and was thankful his boyfriend was no longer controlled by Wade but he missed the private times with Taker. He had grown to love the older man and he loved the times of sharing his bed and being held by him but he feared hurting Randy if he spoke up. Randy could be a bit insecure at times. When he had finished, John dried off and walked back to the bedroom area.

By the time John came out Taker cleaned up the room the best he could. John looked around as he moved for his discarded clothing. "Daddy leave for the house?"

"Yes, he said he wanted another shower and would take one there." Taker told him.

John looked hesitant as he looked at Taker. "I'm grateful he comes with me to see you...but I miss our times. You know, when I shared your bed...but I'm afraid telling Randy will cause a big jealousy issue like last time I was here."

"Do you wish me to talk to him?" Taker asked. "Oh, just so you know you won't get your necklace back right away...your Daddy and I are going to try an experiment."

John nodded. "Yes, please. Last thing I want to another blowup with him. And the necklace is fine. What are you two going to try?" He began to dress.

"If it works it may not heal you as fast...but it will be less of a strain on Randy. We are going to mix his blood in it with blood of one of my dairy cows. So there will be no chance of it being marked to slaughter for a few years." Taker tried to explain. "I figure since we feed from animal blood it should work."

John gave a slow nod. "Sounds good." He finished and moved to slide on his shoes. "That session was intense but we could have gone longer. I was just getting warmed up."

"Sure you were, Boy...sure you were." Taker laughed. "Let's head back though." John turned into a mist and floated back up to the house. He reappeared back in the main living room area. Taker followed after John. Randy was relaxing in blue gym shorts on the couch when John appeared.

"Hey, Daddy." John greeted. "I feel better now. Much cleaner."

"Great, Babe...so, did you want one of us to cook something?" Randy asked, looking over at him.

"No...it's so late...I'll be fine until morning." John assured him. By that point it was around 3 am.

"Okay...so what more sleep?" Randy asked.

"I am going to go research that necklace, Randy. Where is it?" Taker asked.

"In our room,. You can go grab it if you want." Randy told him.

"Okay...thanks." Taker headed for the stairs.

John looked in shock at Taker as the man disappeared up the stairs. He thought the older man was going to talk to Randy about them sharing a bed. He looked over at Randy. "Yeah...think I'll get some more sleep. I only got a few hours."

"I'm not tired for a change...but do you want me to join you?" Randy asked.

"Nah...I'm good." John assured him. He moved to give Randy a quick kiss then moved up to the room to lie down. His body was still tired.

John ran into Taker just outside the room. "You okay, John?" He asked, seeing him heading his way.

"Yeah...just tired still...going to sleep a little more." John told the older man.

"A kiss before bed?" Taker asked, actually leaning down a little.

John was glad to kiss Taker before they pulled apart. He gave a dimpled smile. "See you in a few hours."

"Enjoy your rest...I will talk to Randy about you sharing my bed tomorrow night." Taker assured John before he headed down the hall.

John moved to lie down in the large bed. His hand moved to touch the ring in the collar as he drifted off to sleep again. The smell of leather was comforting to him. Taker got downstairs and looked at Randy. "You're not joining him?"

Randy looked over. "I told him I wasn't tired, but offered to join him. He said he was good."  
"He probably knew I wanted to talk with you. Do you mind coming with me and we can talk over a few things on my mind?" Taker asked.

Randy stood up, looking with a raised brow. "I guess not.."

"Okay...keep up." Taker told Randy before he vanished. Randy sighed and followed after him. At this rate he would need to feed again soon.

John managed to sleep despite being all alone. He was blessed with stamina but even that had its limits. He went into a deep sleep, thankfully without nightmares even without the necklace. Taker and Randy returned shortly before sunrise. "So, what percentage do you think it will work?" Randy asked.

"Well yours is still there so it should some...just a question of how fast still." Taker told him. "Should also have the no need to feed effect."

John was still asleep in bed as they talked. He rested on his side, his body covered in a sheet. "Sounds good...but now I think I will join John for now." Randy told Taker as he stretched.

"Okay, Randy. See you both in a few hours." Taker told Randy before heading for his own room. Randy headed for the guest room, hoping John was still asleep when he was he moved into the bed next to him to fall asleep.

John gave a mumble when Randy got into bed. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, Babe...just catching a nap with you." Randy replied, moving closer.

John inched even closer to Randy and closed his eyes again. "Okay. Nice to have you join me." He mumbled.

"Well, I did offer before." Randy said with a yawn before he nuzzled the back of John's neck.

"I know...Taker told me he was going to talk to you." John admitted with a contented sound.

"We did...you'll be in his room tonight." Randy mumbled.

John woke a little at the words. "W-What did he say?"

"About what?" Randy yawned. "Just that he wished time with you when we came. I can...can understand that."

"It doesn't bother you? Guess you noticed the collar." John told him.

"Of course I noticed. As for bothing me...he was your constant when I couldn't be." Randy told him.

John smiled. "Thanks for understanding. I only come to see him on my day off...I'm all yours most of the time."

"Exactly, Babe...I just need to decide if I will always come with you." Randy admitted. "If you're not with me...I am worried I may get a third wheel syndrome."

"I understand...of course you're always welcome to stop by a few hours if you want to watch a play session." John told him.

"I guess we will see over time." Randy kissed John's shoulder. "Can we rest a bit? You can ask more questions later."

"I'm not really tired but I'll try to rest with you." John said. He tried to quiet down.

"Okay, Babe...so-sorry I woke you now." Randy told him, snuggling close to him.

"It's fine...I slept awhile." John assured him.

"Hmm Hmm." Randy faintly agreed as he drifted off.

John drifted in and out of sleep. A few hours later he jumped with a start, sitting up in the bed. His heart felt like it wanted to pound from his chest. Randy jerked, looking. "Nightmare again?" He asked with a yawn.

"Y-Yeah." John gasped out. His eyes were wide as they scanned the room. His talons were also fully extended. "Haven't had one in awhile."

"Well, you can have your necklace back soon...hopefully it will still be effective for that." Randy assured John. John hardly answered as he panted. His heart wanted to pound and his body wanted to fight an unseen enemy. "Relax, Babe...breathe...it's just us here." John gave a growl as the creature wanted to claw to the surface. His eyes glowed in the dark room.

Randy moved to straddle John's lap to face him, cupping his face. "Calm down." He told him firmly. Little by little, the older man's body began to relax. The glowing eyes faded and all that remained was a frightened man. Tears began to trail from his eyes as he gave a quiet sob. Randy moved to wrap his arms around John to hold him against him. "I have you, Babe."

John gave a few quiet sobs against Randy's chest. He was so tired of waking up in a panic, feeling like his life was over. Randy rubbed John's back. "Want to see if Taker is up...,maybe try to eat...get the necklace back?"

"Y-Yeah." John managed to mumble. "Sounds good." He loved his collar but he was oddly comforted by the necklace. Randy moved to peck John's lips before he moved from his lap.

John managed to calm down as he stood up with shaky legs. "I swear they get worse with each one."

"Do I even want to ask?" Randy commented.

"They starved me...to see if I would attack you for the blood...when you offered it freely they came to torture you...you ruined the experiment." John said. "T-They...were burning you all over...I could smell it...see the steam..." John's voice trailed off as if he couldn't continue.

"Guess I didn't need to ask." Randy tried to joke.

John's face looked pale as if he may be sick. "Y-Yeah. Let's go." Randy led John downstairs. Taker was in the living room area watching TV. John walked without saying anything. He was still trying to recover from all the emotions.

"Where is the necklace?" Randy asked.

Taker looked over. "Morning, Boys...what is it?" He stood up.

"John got a nightmare in full force...I want him to have it back." Randy told Taker.

Taker nodded. "Maybe wear it for sleep...just not during a play session."

John looked a little shaky. "Morning, Sir."

"Morning, John...I'll go get it." Taker headed down the hall for his room.

John stood and waited. His face still looked tense although the creature stayed at bay as Randy had ordered. "What is it, Babe?" Randy asked, looking at John.

John shook his head. "N-Nothing. Just hard to shake feelings after those dreams...the images and pain is so real. I can take pain...just can't stand seeing you that way."

Randy lowered his head. "Sorry, Babe."

Taker returned, handing the necklace to Randy. "Here you go."

Randy looked, taking it. "Wonder if I could slip it under the collar?"  
"Guess you can try it. " Taker told him.

"That okay with you, Babe?" Randy checked.

John nodded. "Sure."

Randy moved over to John and went to place the chain around his neck and worked it under where the collar rested. "There we go." Randy tried to smile.

John felt a little better and offered a small smile of his own. "Thanks, Daddy."

"So, you can wear it like that when you're here...except during sessions." Randy told him.

"O-Okay." John nodded. He walked over to Taker to give him a hug good morning. Feeling lost in the older man's strong arms made him feel so secure.

Taker wrapped John in his arms and rested his head on top of John's. "So, did Randy tell you about tonight?"

"I'm sleeping with you...yes." John answered. His body began to relax in the strong hold.

"Yes...so I am betting you're hungry. We took a lot from you last night." Taker commented, slowly letting John go.

John nodded. "I am." A hint of a smirk brushed his lips. "You two were too easy on me."

"You just won't let it go will you?" Taker said with a shake of his head as he headed for the kitchen.

John chuckled. "I guess I like to brag in hopes I'll be taught a lesson again." He followed Taker into the kitchen with Randy.

"Hey, it isn't easy on us either." Taker actually admitted as he pulled out some steaks and eggs.

John looked shocked. "But you guys are like sex gods...also, you only got off like once and then rested."

"Thanks for the sex god reference." Taker laughed. "Also, it is a matter of thinking different ways out. I don't think you would want to get strapped with a machine and left there to get off over and over...would get boring."

John gave a shudder of lust. "Mmm...strapped down and forced to cum over and over while you two watch from the other room...maybe touching each other...then video it for me to view later."

"Each other?!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Taker gave an almost booming laugh.

"Just imagine...you two getting all hot watching me squirm...think, Daddy...I know you love to watch." John's voice grew hypnotic and seductive. "Master could come behind you and grasp your cock in that big hand of his...jerking you while you watch me."

Randy gave a shaky breath. "Here we go with the no off switch." Randy commented with a heave of his chest.

John's eyes glowed faintly. "And a part of you likes it...the excess."

Randy swallowed a lump in his throat. "Okay...down, Boy." Taker called from the stove as he finished the steaks before beginning the eggs. "Maybe another time for that...still don't know about leaving you with a machine for five or more rounds."

John obeyed the older man, breaking the intense eye contact he had on Randy. Damn, Taker never seemed affected by him. "Maybe not five...maybe only two or three then."

"That is more feasible." Taker replied.

John gave Randy an apologetic smile. "Sorry I tried to sway you, Daddy. My imp of a creature knows the hold I have on you."

"It's okay, Babe...really." Randy moved to make coffee. John moved to set the table while the men worked on breakfast. He knew it was wrong to seduce others into wanting to fuck him. The creature relished the feelings it could stir up in others, bending them to its will. "Did you two want coffee as well?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure." Taker replied as he dished the eggs into a large serving bowl.

"Sure, Daddy." John agreed. "Makes for more energy."

"Like you need anymore." Taker chuckled, setting the trays down. "Well, dig in." John helped himself to a large portion of the food as Taker had made plenty. The man and the creature were both famished. Randy brought over the coffee pot and mugs before he sat to get some food as well. Taker then got some food last along with a mug of the coffee. John had three steaks stacked on his plate as he dug in. He added some eggs and took some on his fork, soaking them up in the blood on the plate.

Taker tilted his head, looking. "It seems to be his new thing...he even did it at a restaurant." Randy commented, seeing Taker's puzzled look.

"It's a way for me to enjoy things other than pure meat." John explained. "The blood makes the eggs amazing. You should try it."

"I'll take your word for it." Taker laughed. John happily ate his food until it was all gone. He then cleaned his mess and helped Taker clean the dishes. Randy looked around a little. Was he overstaying his welcome? John tried to spend time with both guys throughout the day. When night came he kissed Randy goodnight and moved to Taker's room.

Randy headed for the guest room to try to rest alone. As John reached the room Taker was sitting up in bed, reading a book dressed in black satin lounge pants. "Hey, Sir." John greeted as he walked in. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

Taker looked over, setting the book down on the nightstand then patted the bed next to him. "Come here." John moved to happily take the offered spot in Taker's bed. He knew he was leaving in the morning and would not see him for at least a rolled and move until he practically hovered over John then he leaned down to kiss him deeply.

John closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of the kiss. He knew Taker did not give so much easily and it meant more to him.

Taker moved his lips down to John's chest, placing a few on each side before moving back next to John. "So, what are you wishing, Boy? Besides resting in my company?"

"Isn't that for you to decide, Master?" John asked in a husky tone.

"Of course...but thought it be nice to ask." Taker chuckled. He took a hand, rubbing John's arm. "What if I said I want something more gentle tonight?"

"I...didn't know you were into that." John admitted. "But sure."

"I have moments…" Taker's eyes lowered in thought. "Just haven't been able to have them in a while."

John moved to rest a hand on Taker's leg. "You know how I feel about you. If you ever need it just ask me."

"Thanks….John." He almost gave a chuckle. "I...I do love you. I know you like things different. I guess I just miss the connection of taking things slower. Know what I mean?"

"Sure." John agreed with a nod. "So tonight you'll be with the man and not the monster. You take it as slow as you wish and I'll enjoy."

"Thanks." Taker gave a faint smile. "How about you give me your Daddy's necklace and I will put it on the nightstand? Just remind me to give it back before you fall asleep." He held out his hand. John nodded. He moved to take off the necklace and handed it to the older man. "Thank you." Taker got up and rested it on top of the book before he moved to strip. He then moved on the bed and moved so he could grab John's boxers and slide them down and off him.

John's breath hitched as his skin was exposed to the cool air. Taker dropped the boxers off the side before he moved to work his hands up John's legs. When he could reach he placed kisses along John's stomach and chest before his tongue began to tease one of the nipples. John's head went back with a groan as goosebumps formed on his skin. "Fuck, your tongue feels nice."

"Never had any complaints." Taker told John before he pulled the hard nub between his lips.

"Fuck!" John moaned deeply. "Hope I don't wake Ran down the hall...he has good hearing...make him hot."

Taker lifted his head. "Well, he is upstairs and on the other side of the house." He chuckled. Then moved to kiss John's lips.

John groaned against Taker's lips. His cock twitched at the lustful energy. Taker moved to rest on his knees. "Guess I can still give a little pain." He commented as he went to stroke his cock. "Spread your legs for me."

"Whatever you want to do, Master." John told him. He moved to part his legs so Taker could do as he pleased. Taker moved between the offered space He put his free hand next to John as he moved to push his cock between John's cheeks with the other then breaching the outer ring. John gave a groan at the start of a painful stretch. "So big, Sir...fuck, you stretch me."

"I know you love that sweet burn." Taker told John as he slowly pushed in more.. The older man didn't crave the pain like John did, but it didn't turn him off either.

"You know me so well." John groaned. As he looked up at Taker he noticed the older man's eyes held a softness to them. "I never noticed before...you have nice eyes."

Taker gave a faint smile as he pushed all the way in. "Thanks, John...yours are as well." He leaned down to peck at John's lips before he slowly started to move.

John watched Taker almost in awe. For once there was no sign of the lustful creature inside him. He was seeing a side of the older man he had not before...a side very few were allowed to witness. "You feel good, John." Taker told John in almost a harsh whisper.

"You too...Mark." John said in a tone a lover would use. The name just felt right in the moment. To everyone else he was Taker and to John he was Master or Sir but this was not a scene.

Taker looked shocked a moment. He actually stopped moving looking down at John. He blinked slowly. Was there a hint of wetness to his eyes? It was hard to say for sure in the dimness of the room. The older man felt a lump form in his throat from such a simple statement. He leaned to capture John's lips, letting it linger as to silently show the younger man he was not angry, but rather touched by it. He slowly started to move again as their lips still met before lifting back up.

John offered a soft smile when Taker pulled away. "I wasn't out of line?"

Taker shook his head. "In this case...no." He replied. "Besides family I so rarely hear it...I sometimes wonder if it is even known anymore."

"I know everyone calls you Taker. Maybe I can keep it for our special times...when you want it like this." John said, looking up.

"I...I would like that." Taker smiled before kissing John's cheek. "Mmm...feels good." He moaned faintly. "Think we focus too much on hard and rushing to take in the actual feeling." His eyes closed. He faintly moaned again with a blissful look of contentment or his face.

"They both have their good points." John agreed with a quiet moan. "I do miss you on the road."

"Maybe...Mmmm...I can make time to visit….but that is your time with Randy." Taker told him. He moaned, moving a little faster, but still not the bruising pace as normal.

"I know...odd feeling having two makers...caring so much for both." John admitted. He gave a shudder as his sweet spot was brushed just right. "Fuck, Mark..so good."

"Right there, John?" Taker asked as he moved to repeat the angle.

"Yes, Fuck." John panted out. His own cock was dripping with pre-cum as it stood hard.

"Mmmm Yeah." Taker moved his hand to lightly take John's cock, giving a light squeeze before he stroked it. "That's what I want to see." He moaned.

"You feel so damn good." John moaned out. "So big...filling me so full."

"Like stroking the ego I see." Taker moan. "Damn...may not last long." He moaned and started to stroke John a little faster.

"Not stroking ego...you are the biggest I've ever had." John said honestly in between moans.

"Mmmm...don't be….damn...telling your Daddy that now." Taker panted and he started to speed up with his head going back.

"He's defiantly no slouch...but you're a bigger guy all around." John moaned. He felt the sensations in him building.

"Mmm true...damn...Ohhhh." Taker moaned as his body tensed and jerked fast as he flooded John. He panted and stayed inside as he moved his head to focus on John stroking him. "That was good...your turn now."

John looked at Taker, feeling how close he was. "Kiss me, Mark?"

"I will need to stop touching you or pull out to do it….which you want?" Taker asked.

"Pull out." John panted. He wanted Taker's large hand on his aching cock. Taker pulled out and moved next to John on the bed. He touched John's cock with one hand while the other brushed John face, turning it toward him before he leaned in slowly, brushing their lips softly at first then let it grow deeper.

John moaned, his body jerked as he hit his peak to coat Taker's hand. "That's good, John." Taker whispered as he broke the kiss. "Let me clean up quickly...then you can get a shower so you're ready for bed. Don't want you leaking on the bed." He laughed, giving another quick kiss before moving from the bed.

"Yeah...I'll try to lay still." John laughed.

"I won't be long." Taker told him, ducking into the bathroom and emerged maybe five minutes later.

John carefully moved from the bed to clean himself. He then joined Taker back in the large bed. "That was nice."

"Yes it was." Taker move his one arm out on the side John was lying on. "Come on over."

John moved close eagerly. He cherished these times. "Thanks for talking to Daddy about me."

"Of course." Taker turned his head, lowering to kiss the top of John's. "That is partly why I would feel odd coming to see you a lot on the road. That is your time with him."

"I know...guess having a huge threesome is out of the question." John chuckled. "I could get used to waking up between you both."

"Well, we have shared you before...as for sleeping in the same bed?" Taker chuckled. "That could be a tight squeeze."

"Yeah...I guess." John agreed. "Oh, I need the necklace before bed. Those dreams just get worse."

"Oh course, John. I need you to move a moment so I can reach it." Taker told him.

John moved over. "The last one was bad...so bad Randy had to order me to calm down...I was in that place again...they were doing this experiment...seeing how I would react if they starved me then put Randy near..when Randy offered his blood willingly they got pissed...they tortured him."

"I wonder how they would know his blood would even do anything to you?" Taker pondered as he moved to get the necklace for John, handing it to him. "Here you go."

"They didn't...they wanted to see if I would attack my own maker if I got hungry enough...I was so weak." John answered. He put the necklace on under the collar then laid back down.

"Well, we can hope it is just a dream." Taker told John as he moved to hold him.

"I was so scared last time...thought I'd never see either of you again." John whispered. "Maybe that's why it haunts me."

"It is possible." Taker told him. "Does make sense."

"Well, I know I'll sleep tonight." John smiled. His eyes drifted shut. "Back to the old grind tomorrow. Someone has to run the place."

"Maybe they will find someone in time to pass the torch too." Taker told him. "When you're ready of course." He moved to get comfortable. "Night, John...Love you."

"Love you too, Mark." John replied softly before he drifted off. Taker soon drifted off as well. Sadly, as they rested Randy could not. He had his nightmare every time he drifted into a deep sleep. After the third time, he gave up and moved downstairs to watch TV.


	44. Chapter 44

(Last weekly update. Please drop us some feedback and let us know how we are doing.)

The next day the two men said their goodbyes to Taker at the airport. John walked close to the older man with love in his eyes. He held out the box that contained his collar to Taker. "Here...why don't you keep this safe for me until I see you again?" It was John's way of giving Taker something to remind him he was loved while they were apart.

"Of course." Taker told him, taking the box. "I'll try to limit any surprise visits. See you in about a week again?"

John gave a small smile. The parting was bittersweet. "Of course...I look forward to it. Take care of yourself." There was so much he wanted to say but felt odd with Randy there.

"Catch you around." Randy told Taker.

"Yeah take care, Randy." Taker commented.

John nodded and the men left. A few days later, the company was back in Texas again for a string of shows. One night John stayed behind at the arena to clean up all the locker rooms as usual. Randy told John he would meet up with him at their suite. The older man had a habit of being the first to arrive and the last to leave. It gave him a feeling of accomplishment. When everything looked in order, he left the building and walked to the back parking lot to get in his rental. It was now all but deserted. His mind drifted to thoughts of Taker as he pulled the keys from his pocket. He planned on making a trip to see him sooner than planned. As his mind was occupied, he did not see the back of a dark van open and several figures climb quietly out. His world was suddenly filled with pain as he felt a taser shake his body. He crumpled to the ground as everything went dark. One of the figures looked at the other. "Let's move." It said in Spanish. "He will wake soon and we have a long way to go." John was grabbed under the arms and dragged into the back of the vehicle.

"Where is the second?" The driver asked, seeing just one body.

"Not here...he must have drove separately." The main man replied as he worked at securing John with the special rope the group had used before. "We've been monitoring them. We'll get him soon enough though. This is not the one who took out our brothers."

"Yes this is the first one...Boss said she wanted them both." The driver said as he began to drive off.

The man in charge watched John closely. "Scum but she thinks good can come of the studies and she is the boss."

"Should just gut them...is that rope even holding him?" The driver wondered, not seeing the familiar signs. "Should we kick the generator on as a back up?"

"Yes. That was my oversight. Thank you." The man turned to the third man in the van. "Turn on the power. This is one of the strong ones." The third man nodded and moved to turn on the generator. A familiar sound filled the vehicle.

"Yeah, this one was jacked. He was put through the cleansing and somehow still is damned...who knows what he can do." The driver commented.

John began to groan as he slowly regained his wits. His eyes fluttered then opened. He heard the familiar hum from his nightmares and his heart began to pound. Was he dreaming again? He tried to move and realized his hands were tied behind him. "Settle down." The leader said in Spanish. "We know you understand...it would not bother me to knock you out again."

"I would out of principal...error on the side of safety." The driver commented.

John's heart raced as he forced himself to stay still. "That's not needed." He did not want to be unconscious and not know what was happening. The first man gave a grim shake of his head. "You escaped once...we will not make the mistake again." He looked at the third man. "Do it." Before John could think, he felt an agonizing jolt and once again his world was empty. His head slumped to the side.

"Did he think we are stupid?" The driver laughed.

"They are crafty...looking for a chance to escape." The man said. "She has a cell ready for him. He won't escape that." A few hours passed until the vehicle arrived at a large compound. Unlike the rundown place John had been in before this one looked up to date and well kept. When the driver parked the man in charge did a quick check on John before the prisoner was carried into the large building. Barb wire surrounded it much like a prison.

The other two men followed the first when the driver spoke up. "I'll go let her know the other is still loose." He then headed off to the boss' office.

The other two men took John to a cell with a hard floor. John was stripped out of his clothing. When one of the men tried to remove the necklace he felt a painful jolt run through him. "What the?" He looked confused as he tried again with the same results. He finally gave up and left the necklace on. A thick shackle hung attached to the wall. John was untied and his neck fastened in the shackle. The familiar sound of humming filled the air as the two men left the cell and closed the door, locking it.

Reaching the office, the driver knocked. There were a few minutes before the door opened. A tall, thin woman who looked like a Spanish version of Lana opened the door. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun hairstyle and she had almost unnervingly piercing dark eyes. "Yes? Were you successful?" She asked bluntly, recognizing the driver.

"Partly, Ma'am. We reacquired the one from before," The driver informed her.

The woman gave a hard look. "And the other? The dangerous creator?"

"Nowhere in sight. He must have left before we arrived."

She sighed. "Well, their bond is strong. We will get the other soon enough. In the meantime this one is to receive no blood...and only minimal food and water. I want him weak and near ravenous."

"Of course, Ma'am...I will pass your orders along." The man replied. "Are some of our men still keeping tabs on the first?"

"Yes." Dr. Rivera nodded. "We've been gathering information on them both. I want the other one the most...without him it will be difficult to study the bond they share. I will bide my time but if too much time passes I will get him by any means necessary."

"Of course, Ma'am. You know how to reach me if you need anything else done." The driver told her before leaving to spread her orders along. John began to come around slowly. He felt the cold floor against his bare skin and the metal around his neck. It was almost identical to his dream. All he could think of was warning his Daddy. The next part of the dream was his Daddy shot and tortured. He closed his eyes and tried to focus out of pure desperation.

Meanwhile, Randy was at the hotel and kept looking at the time. He knew John should have been back. Yes, John was staying late, but this was getting beyond late. He called John's phone with no answer. So he called Taker next. "Hey...Yeah, it's me...Um, John didn't make a ride out to see you and forget to tell me did he?...well, he told me to head back and he would be along later...that was hours ago...of course I tried to call...yeah I'll go check it out...I will." Randy hung up before he vanished in a mist, heading for the arena.

Reaching it, he still saw John rental. He tried not to worry before entering the building, taking shape and going to search for John. It was empty of any life he could find. He moved to sit in the locker room area and tried to focus on John. In John's mind's eye he could see the locker room. He wished with all his heart he could fly there and escape the prison. "Daddy...please be careful." He pleaded. "I was grabbed...they are after us."

"Fuck." Randy mumbled. "Is it the same place? Taker knows the way there."

"No...don't think so. These are different...they don't play...they tasered me twice." John said. "It's just like my dream...they stripped me and chained me to a wall...some kind of prison cell."

"Damn. No clue where you are then? Wish I could track you through this." Randy told him.

"No...no clue how long I was out. They speak Spanish still." John said. He was trying not to panic at the feeling of being confined. "Don't know how many times we can do this...range and all."

"I know, Babe..I know...do...do you still have the necklace?" Randy asked.

"Yeah...it's on under the shackle. I'm shocked they didn't take it off." John fought tears that wanted to come. "I wish I was there with you...going to our suite. Why wasn't I more careful? I was warned every night."

"I should have stayed with you...there was no need for me to rush back." Randy told him. "The blame game helps none of us now."

"I...know. I'm just scared." John admitted. "I feel like an animal...naked and chained to the wall...please, please watch your back."

"I will, Babe..I should head back and let Taker know what I found out." Randy told him. "Save your strength."

"Talk to you later...love you." John said. He refused to say goodbye.

"Love you too." Randy reluctantly opened his eyes then vanished, The hotel wa closer than Taker's place. He wanted to report John missing, but what proof or reason did he have? He knew when the trailers pulled out in a few hours from the arena someone would spot his car.

Reaching the hotel and calling Taker of course the older man was livid. When he mentioned the warehouse Randy told him that John thought they changed base location...if it was even the same group. After getting off the phone Randy paced the room, trying to debate what he could do.

John felt so alone once the connection broke. He huddled on the ground and closed his eyes, trying to conserve his energy. If it was anything like the dream he knew he would not be getting much in the way of food. Hours passed as he drifted in and out of sleep. He lost all track of time with no way of seeing the sunshine. When morning arrived, Dr. Rivera called one of her head guards into her office. "Our new arrival...give him a half ration of food and water...no blood. Then I want him brought to the examination room and strapped down." She ordered.

"Of course, Doctor." The guard left and arrived as the cell with a small try. He opened the door, stepping in. He was a larger man with short black hair and his skin loaded with ink. "You want to eat?"

John opened his eyes and looked shocked at the offer of the food. "Yes."

"Then you stay where you are until I leave...understood?" The man told him. "You make a move you won't get another scrap besides what you can scrape off the floor."

John swallowed his pride and the smug comeback he wanted to make. This group seemed more hardcore than the previous had been. "Understood." He said lowly. He wondered how much he could move anyway with the shackle around his neck.

The man stepped closer, setting the tray on the ground within John reach then stepped back. "After you eat you will be moved...you try to fight we will just knock you out again." He headed for the door, leaving and shutting it.

John looked at the tray and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was used to eating piles of rare steaks at almost every meal. A small glass of water sat on the metal tray next to a simple piece of bread and a meat that looked as if it had been cooked past well done. The portions were less than he would eat for a snack. "I'm sorry." He told the primal side of him before he forced himself to try to eat the dry food. He choked it down with the lukewarm water and still felt thirsty.

It was about an hour when the door opened again. The same man came in with two others. "Remember what I told you?" He snapped at John.

John nodded. "Yes. I won't cause any trouble. May I have another glass of water?"

"You move without incident I will get you another drink once we reach the next room." The guard told John. "Stand up." John moved to stand. He felt a little stiff after sitting on the hard floor all night.

The guard motioned to the men with him. The both moved towards John. One held a pole that latched onto the shackle as the second disconnected it from the wall, still leaving the length of chain attached. "Come along then." The main guard barked out and the one with the pole began leading John from the cell.

Once John was out of the cell, his mind began to race. Should he try to make his move? Was it worth it to try? He knew he probably could not vanish in the building but he was still strong and had his talons unlike the other group that had put gloves on him. His talons grew in seconds and he gave a growl, lashing out at the nearest guard.

The pole was just out of John's normal reach just the talons added a little more, cutting the man in the stomach. He screamed and the second man hit John with a taser on his belt. John let out a cry but tried to fight past the blinding pain going through him like a current. He was not a fool. He knew if he failed security on him would be even tighter. John's body shook as he lashed at everything in sight.

The guard with the pole despite having a gash to the stomach tried to push John to the ground between jolts of the taser. John then felt a jab to his arm as it was hit with a tranquilizer. John cried out in frustration as he felt the world go black. He finally stopped fighting as he crumpled to the ground. The main guard walked to the one with the pole. "Go get patched up..we will secure it." He took the pole from him.

"Should gut the fucker." The injured man snapped.

"Then the doctor would gut you...just go,: The head guard instructed. Between him and the third man they moved John to the instructed exam room and firmly secured him to the exam table that had his arms stretched out to the sides.

Dr. Rivera walked into the room a few minutes later. Her face was drawn into a tight frown. "Did I hear a disturbance?" She asked the head guard. She was dressed in a pencil skirt and a dark blouse covered by a white lab coat. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun that resembled Lana.

"Yes Doctor...nothing major...we handled it." The guard assured her. "Did have to knock him out."

She gave a huff of breath. "There cannot be any more close calls like this one. If he escapes and gets back to his creator all our work is for nothing. From now on if he leaves the cell make sure his hands are restrained along with anything else he could use to fight us." She moved close to John, touching the contours of his bare chest. "He is strong...stronger than you realize."

"Of course, Doctor. You wish me to remain in the room with you?" The guard asked. "I know your assistant should be joining you...and he is restrained, but you may need the added muscle."

She gave a nod and something close to an actual smile. "Thank you, yes. I wish to do some testing today and see how the attempted cleansing affected him. Any idea how long he will be out for?"

"No, Doctor. It was the normal dosage. The men that brought him in said he seemed to recover faster than expected though." The man replied.

She moved to a corner of the room and removed a ring that looked similar to the one Sheamus wore. "I've heard stories from our brothers who escaped the wrath of the other...this one is unaffected by pain or threats...he also seems to be of a more...lustful variety. He intrigues me on many levels." Her dark eyes looked cold as she looked over a few items. "I wish to collect a semen sample as well to analyze it. For that, I will need either the pump, the probe or a combination of the two." She spoke aloud as if she liked the idea of embarrassing the captive man.

The door opened and a smaller man with glasses dressed in a lab coat came in. "Sorry if I am late, Doctor Rivera."

"You are right on time, Senior Vega." She smiled with a hint of warmth. "He will be waking up shortly. It seems he tried to cause a scene in transport and was tranquilized."

"Was he not restrained properly?" He looked at the guard.

"He was cooperating. I didn't see the need." The guard replied defensively.

"They can be little more than wild beasts." Vega replied. "Would you have been as careless with a lion?" The guard gritted his teeth but did not reply.

"I know that first hand." Doctor Rivera snapped. "It was one like him who murdered my father in cold blood." She moved to pull out something that resembled a bit gag that would be used on an inmate at a mental institution during electrotherapy. She handed it to Vega. "Put this in his mouth...I have all the information I need from him. I don't want one of us bit."

"Of course, Doctor." Vega took the gag, moving over the John trying to secure it in place before he woke up. "Should I place the feed line while I am at it, Doctor?"

"Yes, please do so." The doctor nodded. John began to give a soft groan. His eyes fluttered slightly.

"Seems he is stirring." Vega mentioned as he went to try to find a vein quickly to hook an IV into.

John's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was a woman standing near his face. He realized he was unable to talk as his teeth rested tightly on a rubber bit. "You made a grave mistake." She told John grimly. "You will not get the chance to do so again."

Vega got the needle in place, taping it down before stepping back. For now, there was only basic saline solution in it. "Next order, Doctor?"

"I wish to test something quickly." Rivera said. She moved to press the ring into John's bare chest. There was no sign of pain from John as he looked up at her in silent defiance. "Hmm...apparently the attempted ritual made this one immune to our blessed metal. That is very interesting." She looked closer and then turned her attention to the guard. "What is this necklace he wears under the collar? Why was it not removed and turned in to me?"

"I was informed the man that tried to collect it was actually shocked by it." The guard informed her.

"That is odd." She moved to reach for it and John gave a low growl. The necklace was all he had of Randy at the moment.

"Careful, Doc." The guard urged her. "I was told they tried twice. Left his arm tingling."

"I wonder why." The woman mused. "Was that from your...creator? The first one in Texas with the dark powers?" She spat. "See how well his charm protected you?" John growled at her.

The guard watched with his jaw tight. He didn't like this one a single bit. Vega moved to pick up a tablet, making some notes. As if reading him Doctor Rivera looked the guard's direction. "You seem on edge. What is your issue?"

"Just don't like him...I was foolish to try to reason with him. He wanted some water. I told him if he behaved I would give it to him. As you see that didn't work out." The guard replied. "Some of the men from the old group wish him gutted your orders be damned." He told her honestly.

"That had better not happen." She warned darkly. "You think I like him? I despise these things! However, I am intelligent enough to know he is a strong and unique one of his kind. He has two creators, is a strong stock, and is oblivious to our blessed items. He needs to be examined...and once we have his one creator we can study the bond they share...test it. Once we are done...truly done I'll turn him over to you and your men to do as you wish."

"I will make sure the information is passed along, Doctor. Try to keep my men in line the best I can." The guard told her.

John's eyes widened at the woman's plan to get Randy. It was just as he feared. Dr. Rivera looked at Vega. "His creature is of a lustful nature...he tried to seduce our brothers. I wish a semen sample from him...and then to test how long he needs between erections...I need the pump set up and the probe if you wish."

"Of course, Doctor. I remember the speculation in the report on this one's nature." Vega replied, moving to a storage closet. He rolled out a cart that had a large machine on it that had a tube attached. Under it was different size bell shaped attachments. John's face actually flushed at the thought of the three strangers watching him as he got off. He tried to allow the creature to come forward more since the lustful being had no shame. Doctor Rivera watched John with a satisfied smirk.

"Hmmm Should I use the probe first to get him stimulated, Doctor?" Vega asked,

The woman nodded. "Yes...sounds like a good idea." Vega moved for the closet again. He came out with a smaller second machine that had a long cord attached and a long metal tube on the end of the cord. He rested it on top of the first machine and plugged it in.

He looked at the guard. "Mind helping me move his legs?" Vega asked even though John was strapped down. The guard huffed a breath before moving to help lift the straps that held John's feet.

Vega put some sort of gel on the probe before he began moving it between John's cheeks. The gel was cold and slimy feeling. John gave a muffled groan from the cool feeling. He glared daggers at both men. The guard had almost an amused look as Vega didn't seem to notice. He moved once the probe was in and hit a switch on the machine. He made a low hum from a low electric current running through the cable. A few minutes passed before John's body began to react. He gave a soft groan as his cock began to twitch. Doctor Rivera watched with great interest. Vega put on rubber gloves before he went to find the right sized attachment for the pump and put some of the gel on the rim of it before placing it over John's cock. A small jar was screwed on near the attachment. He then turned it on.

John fought the feeling on principle although his body wanted to give in from the probe against his prostate and now the pump. Dr. Rivera gave an amused smirk. "Stop fighting it...you will only draw it out longer." John bit down on the gag and grunted, sweat beading on his face.

Vega removed the gloves and went back to his tablet. "Am I shutting it after the first round, Doctor...or did you want as large of a sample as possible?"

"Let him go twice...once he is spent he will be more compliant to take back to his cell." The woman replied. John fought but it was a losing battle. After awhile he gave in to the stimulation, crying out as his cock squirted into the container. As per his orders Vega didn't move to shut either machine off after John finished.

Doctor Rivera watched closely as John stirred again after only a few minutes. The bound man realized he would have to give in to get it over with. His body strained as he was forced into arousal again. The second time it was more intense and he almost howled around the gag as he came. The woman made a few notes as she looked at the spent man. "That is all for now. He can be taken back to his cell once the sample is gathered."

The guard went to call for backup along with the leather mits for John's hands. Vega moved to shut both machines, shutting the probe first then the pump. Sealing the jar, he marked it for the requested tests. John was so spent he just panted through his nose. He felt weak after only having a small glass of water since his capture and the small meal. When the guards returned Doctor Rivera addressed them. "Give him some water once he is back in his cell. Letting him go hungry is one thing but these tests are hard...I don't want to lose him from dehydration."

"Of course, Doctor." The main guard replied as Vega drew a vial of blood before removing the IV. The guards secured John before practically carrying him back to the cell. John did not fight this time as he was restrained and still gagged. "I can hardly wait until the Doctor is done with this one." One of the guards commented. "It will be a pleasure."

"But we must leave him alone until then." The head guard told him. Reaching the cell, he secured John to the wall again. "Go get him water as instructed." He told one of his men as he went to remove the gag.

John had all but collapsed on the cold floor. His eyes were slightly glazed over. The guard moved to leave the cell to go after the water. The head guard crouched near John, removing the mitts then moving back quickly. "Well, guess you get your water after all." He smirked.

"You stay away from my Daddy." John said in a raspy tone. "You try to bring him here...I'll kill you all myself." His eyes glowed faintly.

"Your Daddy?" The head guard asked, "Which of the two is that?"

"The...one your...'doctor' said she would bring here to study." John said in a raspy tone. His mouth felt dry.

"They one we wanted to get with you. Interesting." He chuckled before moving towards the door.

"I'm warning you...I killed one of my own kind who stood between us...he screamed in agony." John called after him.

"Maybe we will need to skin your Daddy in front of you." The second guard laughed.

The head guard lifted his hand to silence him. "We will see once Doc is done with them both."

John used every ounce of strength he had to struggle to his feet. If looks could kill the second guard would be smoldering piles of ash, "You just try it." He snarled.

The guard that went for the water finally returned with a small bucket. He looked at John then the head guard. The head guard took it looking. "This should be enough." He then looked at John. "Settle back down or you won't get this. You try to attack me you will regret it."

John moved to slowly sit back down. He eyed the bucket. "Couldn't you give me a glass like a normal person? You're not watering a dog...and how am I supposed to relieve myself?"

"I guess use it after you're done." He told John, setting the bucket within reach then stepped back fast. "As for a glass...use the one from breakfast." He pointed to the empty tray. The guards then headed to leave. Once John was alone, he hurried to dip the glass into the bucket and gulped the water. He knew he had to stay hydrated if he was going to fight for his Daddy. Deep in his heart, he knew they would get Randy just as they had in the dreams. He drank until the bucket was empty and then urinated into the bucket. He had eaten so little he felt a little light headed. John leaned against the cold wall and touched the charm on the necklace. He closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Meanwhile, news spread the roster fast that John was missing. Randy tried to stay focused on interviews and other work. Of course at the arena word was spreading even more. Randy was lost in his own thoughts as he was not feeling well. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked, seeing Sheamus. "How ya holding, Fella?"

"Hmm about as well as can be expected." Randy grumbled.

"Honestly ya not lookin' the greatest." Sheamus told him, worried. He leaned in the whisper. "Ya know what happened to 'im don't ya?" Randy looked around slightly then back at Sheamus nodding.

"Ya need help again?" Sheamus asked.

"I try that again I will really get hit with the rule book." Randy told him. "Plus there are no leads. He said he is someplace different."

"Hold on." Sheamus stated, looking shocked. "He taken yet ya talked to 'im?"

"It's a long story...as...um…" Randy lowered his head, shaking it. He closed his eyes, feeling light headed.

"Ya best be sittin', Fella before ya take a tumble." Sheamus told him, leading Randy to a chair. "I'll get ya some water." Sheamus walked away and Randy lowered his head to his hands.

"Damn, Babe...either that thing has killer range...and you still have it...or I am just really stressed." Randy mumbled to himself as Sheamus returned, handing Randy the water.

"Maybe ya should talk to thee bookers and have ya stand in go for ya match." Sheamus told him.

"Yeah...maybe." Randy told him.

"I'm off thee books if you want a ride to thee hotel?" Sheamus offered.  
"Yeah...um...yeah, let me go talk to booking first to make sure." Randy downed the water then took off. He came back about ten minutes later and started to change.

"I take that for a yes." Sheamus commented.

"Yeah." Randy relied simply.

"Should I wait for ya here or thee car?" Sheamus asked.

"I'm sure I can make it to the car." Randy told him.

"Okay. See ya there." Sheamus grabbed his gear bag, moving for the back lot. Once in the car, he pulled his phone. He sent Finn a text. #Ya on thee card or at thee hotel?#

It was a few minutes before a reply came. #Hotel. My day off. What's going on, Fella?#

#Headin back early. Ya mind if I tell Randy bout ya? Somethin off with him. I think it's tied to John missing again. I want to swing by. Was thinkin of bringing him along.# Sheamus replied as he looked out the window for Randy.

A reply came a moment later. #Aye ye can bring him by. I trust ye judgement.#

Sheamus thought Finn trusted his judgement more than he did himself. #See ya soon.# Sheamus wrote shortly before Randy tracked him down and tossed his bag in the back. "Okay back we go...I'm gonna take ya to see someone when we get there."

"Honestly, Shea...thanks for the ride...but i don't think I'm really up to company." Randy told him.

"They may have a way to help ye...honestly they know more about what ye are then I do." Sheamus told him.

"There's a second one of your kind here?" Randy almost growled before he realized it.

"Um..aye...but like me...he...um...he holds an open mind. The thing is he was also like ye two once." Sheamus told him.

"Fine...Fine...doubt it will do much good." Randy grumbled, closing his eyes as Sheamus drove. Reaching the hotel they headed inside and up to the standard room Finn was staying in. Sheamus knock on the door to wait.

Finn opened the door a few minutes later. He was dressed simply in a white hotel robe and lounge pants. He stepped back some so the two men could enter. "Come on in." There may have been some apprehension on his own part as he looked at Randy.

Randy looked as he passed Finn. "Why didn't I guess that one." He almost growled with a huff. "I still don't see what my coming here will accomplish."

Finn looked at Sheamus as he closed the door. "I must admit I'm a wee bit confused meself...Shea?"

"It seems Randy and John are sharing some sort of...telepathic link." Sheamus told Finn. "I never heard of such a thin before tween a maker and their created. Also...well, look at 'in...he seems almost dead on his feet."

Finn looked taken back by the words. He gave an intake of breath as he looked Randy over. "Could it be? I've heard tales over thee years but I thought they were only children's fables." He moved toward where he kept his books of study.

"Could what be?" Randy asked. He moved to sit even though it wasn't offered.

Finn walked back with a book. He got so excited by these studies. "Somethin' I heard about for years but never thought I'd see...there is a claim that in some circumstances when two strong creatures form a creator and created bond it becomes a perfect match...possibly the creatures were um, how do ye put it...mates themselves. Thee bonding of the men with the thee mated creatures creates such a bond they can get inside thee other's head...even feel thee other's pain and emotions. It is claimed to happen when thee two humans are soulmates to start with and their love calls thee creature in thee creator's mate to inhabit thee created's body." Finn opened the book and showed Randy an illustration. The picture was of two mortals holding hands while two creatures inside them were likewise holding to each other. "But there is supposed to be a catalyst of sorts...a gift of love if ye will."

Randy gave a faint sigh. "I gave John the necklace every one seen him with in the locker room the last few weeks. Seems it had some...unique properties." His eyes shifted, looking feeling odd talking about it. "I am guessing my feeling this way he is still wearing it some how."

"Ye look sad by thee news." Finn closed the book. "Does it bother ye that you two share a bond thee rest of thee world can only dream about? You are connected on multiple levels...that of a man and a being."

"Just wish I could find him. One of the properties of the necklace...as long as John is wearing it...the creature in him will not get hungry,,,and he will heal faster then normal." Randy shook his head with a lick of his lips. "But I take the drain he would normally feel."

"Hold on. So ya saying if they don't feed John's creature ye be feeling his hunger on top of ye own?" Sheamus wanted to clarify.

"Yes." Randy almost panted. "Also an...experiments they try on him won't affect him the same."

"Ye will need to hunt then but carefully...maybe go to Taker's place where ye be safe." Finn told him. He closed his eyes a moment, as if feeling something out. "Ye have worried in thee past...ye hide it from John to spare him...ye worry his connection to Taker will soften thee one he shares with ye...ye need not worry. John may care for thee Dead Man but nothing can replace the soul connection he shares with ye...sadly if he ever passed away ye would spend the remainder of ye days feeling lost...the creature inside would crave his soulmate." Finn opened his stormy grey eyes.

"Seems you are full of secrets yourself, Finn. Sheamus told me you were like us once. I take it you went though that...what was it called cleansing?" Randy commented.

"It is nay the same thin they tried to do to John." Sheamus told Randy. "Finn's was of a mystic nature while the one to John was more of a scientific one."

"Aye, I was freed before me creature shed human blood." Finn told him. "I retained a few of me gifts though. One being thee ability to read others much like a psychic would. It can be a curse at times."

Randy nodded. "Well...guess I have a trip ahead of me." He slowly stood up. "Good thing Texas has a lot of wild boars." He laughed.

"Aye." Finn tried to laugh. "Do ye know anythin' of John's whereabouts? Was he able to communicate anythin' helpful?"

"No...just that he didn't think it was the same place...sh-should I try again?" Randy wondered.

"Is that wise in ye current state? It would even place more of a strain on ya." Sheamus asked.

"I would wait until ye get some fresh kill in ye...then maybe try to contact John and ask him to remove thee necklace for now. How can ye help him if ye are drained as well?" Finn pointed out.

"True..I am trying not to worry...we both were having dreams, well, more nightmares after the last time he was kidnapped." Randy told them. "I felt like I got shot after a match. John saw us both locked in a cell and he said there was a wound to my back."

"Fook." Finn swore. "Please be careful then. I hope ye know we do nay condone their actions. Honestly, they would kill me for being tainted before."

"Thanks. Trust me I am not looking forward to the trip south of the border next week." Randy told them. "Well, I better go before I am too drained to shift."

"Bye." Finn told Randy, trying to smile. When Randy left he moved to relax with a long sigh.

"Seems like a never endin mess." Sheamus commented.

"Aye..I just pray they nay kill John. I may have underplayed thee effect it would have on Randy...it would near kill him." Finn sighed. "Thee connection they share is one in a million."

"Kill him...I pray not for either of them." Sheamus exclaimed. He moved to sit in a chair.

"These people don't mess around. Ye know they very well could." Finn sighed. "If ye don't mind I think I need to do some studyin' of me own...see if I can be of any help."

"Oh...yeah...sure." Sheamus stood up. "I..I guess I just be leaving now then."

"Okay...um, feel like chatting over some dinner tomorrow eve? I get lonesome at times." Finn admitted.

"Yeah...sounds good." Sheamus offered an almost shy smile. "I get lonesome as well." He sighed then left the room. Finn looked after Sheamus a moment. A part of him wanted to call him back but he knew John's life was in the balance and research needed to be done. He moved to gather his resources for yet another quiet night of study.


	45. Chapter 45

Randy traveled on the wind before reaching Taker's ranch. He felt he was running on fumes and decided to wipe a few boar out before tracking Taker down. There was no sign of the older man at the house. He wondered if maybe he was in the library he showed him before doing studies as well. Randy sat in the living room and closed his eyes, trying to focus on John, hoping he could reach him. It was always the other way around.

John was so exhausted as he sat the cold floor. He leaned against the wall. In the back of his mind he thought he heard Randy calling him. It had to be a dream but it was better than the loneliness. "Daddy?" He asked mentally, his mouth not moving.

"Hey, Babe." Randy almost whispered, feeling a tightness to his throat as tears wanted to fill his eyes. "We want to find you, but I don't know how."

John wondered faintly if Randy could see him as he could Randy when he travelled to him. "I know, Daddy...I'm sorry to say I don't know anything. They kept me unconscious until I was inside. There is a woman who does experiments...she wants you so be careful."

"Sadly it seems your dream is happening...then so might mine." Randy sighed. "Someone said we seemed to be a rare couple...some sort of deeply bonded couple. That our creatures were also mates."

"Makes sense I guess...the things we can do." John sounded different than normal. More subdued and groggy.

"Tired, Babe? Did they drug you again?" Randy asked.

"D-Don't think so...just drained. I've only had one meal since I came and it was a small portion." John replied. "Then I'm naked on a concrete floor. And tests were done on me...I was...forced to get off twice for a sample...with some kind of probe and pump."

"Not as fun as it was at Takers I am guessing?" Randy sort of joked. "You might feel slightly more energised soon."

"I can't believe you just made a joke about our fun times." John said in a emotionless monotone very unlike him. "Comparing that to...today. I had three strangers staring at me like an animal...two men who despised me forcing my legs apart to use me." A shudder went through his body as his first tear left his closed eyes. "I'm sitting bare ass naked on a floor pissing in a bucket I drank from."

"Sorry, Babe...yo-you know how I am." Randy told him. "I will get back to you." He didn't want to mention the necklace, feeling that was the only source of strength John had.

"Why would I feel better soon?" John asked finally.

Randy almost gulped. "You still wearing the necklace or did they remove it?"

"I have it on. When they tried to take it off it shocked them." John replied. "Am...I making you sick?"

"I just fed. I would guess turned about three boars into jerky." Randy dryly chuckled.

"N-No...as hungry as I am I'll just keep draining you...I need you strong to find me." John protested. His hands moved to work the necklace from his neck.

"I know you have no way to track time...can you hide it somewhere? Maybe put it on for small times if you feel really bad. We are in Texas until we had into Mexico...I can hunt boar every night." Randy urged John. He also feared what might happen to him if they got a hold of it.

"Yeah...I see a place." John noticed a small crack in the wall big enough to conceal the small pendant. He carefully put the necklace in it and out of sight. "They won't find it now." Having the comfort gone made John feel cold.

"Okay, Babe...Promise me you will use it if you need it...I will feed in abundance if I need to." Randy told him.

"I...promise." John said softly. "I feel so tired yet so sore I can't sleep."

"I am so sorry, Babe...you need to try though. WIthout the necklace you won't have the boost. You need to conserve your energy as much as you can." Randy told him.

"I know...guess I'll try." John curled and tried to block out the world. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, Babe...I will get you back." Randy replied.

Meanwhile, Taker was in his hidden library searching over old books he had to see if something could be used to track John down. The older man had locked himself away since earlier that day. He fought to stay focused but slowly he was losing the battle to stay on task and stay awake. John was trying to force his body to rest despite the stress he was in. His mind began to drift and soon he was snoring lightly.

Taker mumbled a few times in his sleep, his head jerking as he had a nagging feeling he was not alone. He looked around the empty space he was in. "Who's there?" He called out, hearing an echo.

John could be heard softly crying. The younger man's back was to Taker as if he did not know of his presence. "So cold...so tired." He said in between sobs. Even in the dark void thick chains could be seen wrapped around his neck and chest.

Taker's eyes squinted as a faint light was seen in the distance. He slowly moved closer to it as he was on guard. He then started to make out a form on the ground. "John?" He called out.

John turned slowly to look up at him. He looked even worse in his dream state as it showed him for how he truly was. Thick chains wrapped around his chest and neck as if choking him to represent his captivity and sense of hopelessness. His face was pale. "M-Master?"

"Yes, my Boy." Taker moved even closer, dropping to his knees near John. His face looked tired and weathered himself as he went to reach for the chain, wondering if he could find the weak link along it.

"I tried to stay strong for Daddy...I'm living my nightmare." John's voice sounded raspy as if choked by the chain. "So hungry...tired...ashamed even."

"Why are you ashamed?" Taker asked as he moved a hand to brush John's cheek.

"Just the way they treat me...degrading...they did experiments...three watching...they h-held my legs apart..." John's voice trailed off and his eyes lowered.

"Look at me." Taker told John in a stern tone, yet there was a hidden softness behind it. John slowly raised his eyes. They looked bloodshot and glazed with pain. "You have no reason to feel ashamed. You did not ask for this. Remain strong." Taker told him, looking in his eyes. "You hurt...let your creature out to feed off of it...let it take it away from you."

"But we both feel so tired...I've had one bucket of water and a small piece of dried meat...piece of bread...that's it...with all the experiments I'm so drained." John whispered.

"Trust me...relax and let him come forward. Remember it not only feeds off lust and sex...but also pain. It gets nourishment from things other than blood. They don't know that though. Use it to your advantage." Taker told John. "Let it take your pain to keep you strong and to strengthen itself."

John nodded slowly. "O-Okay...I guess I'm afraid if I let it take charge I'll be dead and never know it. They claim they will kill me as soon as the tests are finished."

"Don't think like that...it is survival...remember that." Taker moved to kiss John's head. "I don't know how this is happening...but I will take what I can get right now."

"Will you stay with me...even if it is a dream." John told him. He gave a shiver.

"As long as I can, John...I don't know how long this will last. I will try though." Taker replied. John reached a hand to grasp the chain. His teeth gritted as he pulled on the one around his chest, trying to break it. A low growl left him.

Taker took his hands to help John. Even if these were not his real chains and just ones placed in John's mind, maybe to break them could give John some peace as he slept. With the two men working, the chains finally gave way. John pulled them away and tossed them with a growl. He then moved close to Taker to feel him unhindered. Taker moved to almost sit on the ground, pulling John onto his lap, holding him close. Tears were wetting his cheeks.

John felt calmer than he had since his capture as he rested his head in Taker's lap. "Can't we just stay here forever and never wake up?"

"I have a feeling even if we wanted to...they will force you awake at some point." Taker told him. "Plus, both our bodies need food." He rubbed John back as he held him.

"I had a talk with Daddy...I took off the necklace and hid it. It was draining him too much." John said after a minute. "He said he was coming to your place to feed. And he ate three boar on the way."

"Less for me to worry about." Taker commented. "Swear those pests breed faster than we can kill them. When we get you back we will make sure to have a large feast. I have not seen him...I am guessing he is at the house."

John smiled faintly at Taker's words. "He said something else...he did research on our bond...you know, how we can communicate telepathically? He said we have some sort of rare bond where our creatures are also mates."

"Interesting...wonder how we are doing this though? If I know I would repeat it every night so you know you're not alone." Taker assured John. "You fell asleep?" John asked.

"More liked passed out." Taker admitted. "I was studying today...was meditating when I passed out."

"Maybe it was the meditating?" John guessed. At the moment the cold cell seemed almost like a distant memory.

"I can try it again...maybe it formed a doorway of some kind." Taker reasoned as he leaned to kiss the top of John's head.

"I'm really worried about Daddy." John confessed. "The other half of my dream was him being tortured in front of me...then I heard the woman in charge say she would have him captured one way or another...the guards threatened to skin him in front of me."

"And then his own nightmare. You fear he is going to be shot on the up coming tour?" Taker questioned.

"Yes...or even worse brought here. I don't think he could take the pain that will try to inflict on him...they are out for blood after he took out a bunch of their brothers." John told him.

"I am open to suggestions...not like I can get him removed from the tour." Taker commented. "And we need a way to find out where you are."

"I don't have any...that's the issue." John whispered. "Deep down I can feel it's going to happen one way or another...almost like it's fated to be."

"Which I guess is why someone tried to warn you both. Nothing said it was to stop it...but prepare for it." Taker reasoned.

"I know...I was haunted for weeks for a reason." John said. "What scares me is I have no clue how this all ends. If Daddy is shot and tortured he may not make it...I couldn't take that."

"You need to have faith in him." Taker told John before he tilted his head to kiss him.

John kissed Taker hard, with desperation and passion. Off in the distance angry, cold voices could be heard yelling. "Get up! Get up!"

"Damn...seems our time is fleeting." Taker commented after the kiss broke. "I will try to get back to you again. Remember what I told you."

"Y-Yes, Master." John whispered. His jaw trembled slightly but he did not cry. "See you soon."

"I am sure of that." Taker kissed John again before he reluctantly let him go.

"Get up now!" The voice grew louder. John stood up slowly and the dream world faded away. He was forced back into harsh reality to face another day of abuse. Taker was left alone before he slowly vanished himself.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." The head guard addressed John before he unceremoniously dropped a tray of food in front of John then stepping back.

John knew he would have to try harder to be polite if he was to survive. "Thank you." He said quietly. He moved to reach for the small portion of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. "Any chance...I might get a little animal blood?"

The guard laughed. "I highly doubt that...unless the doctor sees some reason for it."

John nodded. "It was worth a shot." He said drily. They did not give him any utensils so he scooped up some of the eggs on the piece of toast to eat. There was thankfully a glass of water on the tray as well.

"I'll be back once they tell me what they have planned for you today." The guard almost smirked before he left, securing the door behind him.

John's heart pounded at the words a moment before he remembered Taker's words. He had no way of knowing if the Taker in his dreams was actually the Dead Man or simply a figment of his mind wishing it were so but it had been a comfort regardless. He knew he had to do as Taker instructed him and let the creature out to survive. He could not face the degradement and humiliation on a daily basis as a man and not lose his mind. He worked at choking down the runny eggs and hard toast.

Meanwhile, Taker came out from his trance, looking around. "Damn it." He got up and wiped his face before he went to look for Randy. As he suspected, he found the younger man resting on the couch. "I was told you were here."

Randy jumped looking. "Oh, sorry...I...I'm not intruding am I?"

"Under the circumstances no." Taker replied. "I was told you are taking care of my pest issue to keep your energy up. John was still draining you even at a distance. Interesting...glad he didn't kill my cow."

"Gee thanks...I'm sure your cow has more blood than I do." Randy replied.

"Just joking, Randy. So, you told him to remove it?" Taker asked.

"Well, more like he wanted to so to protect me...wait, how did you know?" Randy looked over, raising a brow.

"I saw him in a dream somehow. I am going to try to repeat it tomorrow night." Taker informed him. "Try to keep his spirits up until we can find him."

"Good idea...now if I can just keep mine up." Randy admitted.

"Worried your nightmare might come true as well?" Taker stepped closer.

"Of course...wouldn't you?!" Randy faintly snapped.

Taker's tongue darted between his lips in thought. "I may have an idea...if it does happen...I can't stop the shot part. You never said you die from it."

"Well, that much is true...unless that is why it fades to black." Randy grimly pointed out.

"John said they want to capture you. So, if that is from them it wouldn't be a kill shot...what if we can find a way for you to be tracked?" Taker pondered.

Randy cocked his head. "Okay. I'm listening."

"Well, two ways. One some sort of tracker the second is tailing you after you're taken from the arena." Taker told him.

"Okay. How would you do either?" Randy asked.

"Well, one is an RF chip...I could always put it on...well, in you." Taker shrugged.

"RF Chip? What, like a lost dog?" Randy's eyes widened.

"Something like that. More for tracking than identification though. I actually use them on some of my more valuable stock animals. It doesn't hurt much." Taker tried to reassure Randy. "As for trailing I could come down with the company and shadow backstage and when it goes down follow the ambulance that leaves with you. You get to the hospital I wait outside for any sign of something off...maybe stay with you in mist form."

Randy sighed. "I guess I am playing the bait. Let's go get this over with." Randy moved to follow Taker to a shop that he keep the chips. He had it placed in his wrist near the tendon, hoping it wouldn't be found there. Randy gritted his teeth as it was done then worked the wrist to make sure there was no stiffness from it. "I guess now it's just a waiting game." Taker slowly nodded before they headed back for the house.

The head guard made his way to Dr. Rivera's office and knocked. "Come in." The familiar voice called through the door.

The guard opened the door, walking inside. "He's fed as instructed."

"Good." The woman gave a curt nod. "I want to test his pain threshold today. I heard pain has little effect on him."

"So, give him an hour...then the exam room again or did you have another location in mind?" The guard asked.

"Bring him to the soundproof room we use for punishments...I need to push his limits." Rivera said. "Oh...put the gag on him he wore out last time."

"Of course, Doctor." The guard thought both were overkill but who was he to argue. "Table or wall when we take him in there?"

"Wall and I can see by your expression you're confused." The doctor smiled. "The soundproof room is to be used because my harsher tools are in there...the gag is psychological...I want the creature to feel out of control at least at first."

"I was wondering yes." The guard gave a twisted smile. "You mind if I set the camera up? Maybe give some of the guys some satisfaction?" He then shrugged. "And of course for your research."

The doctor's smile matched the guard's own. "Not at all...believe it or not I understand your hatred. Short of killing the creature I don't mind a little...fun."

"Thank you, Doctor. I will go prepare the room then retrieve the subject." The guard told her. "Any other instructions?"

Dr. Rivera shook her head. "No...other than I wish to know if any progress has been made in securing our second target."

"One of our men are still shadowing the company from the inside. He said they will be heading our way in about a week." The guard told her.

"Sounds good...I'll stay busy with this one in the meantime." The doctor nodded. "You may go." The guard nodded and left. He moved to the punishment room and set up the camera. He then went to get John along with two other men. This time, he had the leather gloves with him.

He opened the cell and looked at John. "Time for a walk."

John took a deep breath then stood slowly. "Where am I going?" He could feel the disdain coming off the three men.

"More testing." The head guard told him. "Now put your hands out."

John paused and the other guard sneered at him. "Oh, please try something...I'd love to put my hands on you." John slowly moved to put out his hands. His creature wanted to claw under the surface.

"You cut our other guy pretty good yesterday." The head guard told John as he placed the leather mitts on his hands. "You're not exactly earning brownie points." He stepped back, letting the third man place the lead pole on the collar before detaching John from the cell wall.

"If you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place I wouldn't have to try to escape." John growled lowly.

The men just laughed as the third man jerked John along with the pole. "Hey." The one guard asked the leader. "Didn't you say she said something about silencing him?"

"That's not needed." John said quickly.

"It's in the room waiting for him." The head guard replied.

"I said it's not needed." John repeated. He loved gags when playing with someone he trusted but hated the helpless feeling it gave as a real captive. "Shut up." The other guard snapped. "I hope it hurts today...hope it hurts like the devil."

"Just following orders." The head guard commented as they pulled John to the padded room with sound baffles on the walls.

John gulped as he looked at the walls. He had to remind himself that he could take pain. "Who would hear me in here anyway?"

One of the guards gave him a quick slap on his cheek. "I said shut up!" John narrowed his eyes, giving a growl.

"Don't shut the door yet." The head guard warned them. He moved to flip a switch on the wall that allowed the droning sound enter the room through a speaker. "Okay...didn't want any unexpected moves. The guard with the pole pushed John to the wall attaching a chain. He then moved to wrestle John's wrists to cuffs on the wall.

The head guard moved to a table picking up the rubber bit. "Once again...orders." He smirked, walking closer. "Open up," John glared daggers at the guard but did not comply. A part of him knew resisting at this point was useless but the stubborn streak in him would not allow him to just obey every order. "Okay then." He handed it to the other guard. "You know when." He then looked at John, pinching his nose closed. When John finally had to open his mouth to breathe the other guard jammed the rubber between his teeth and moved to fasten it behind his head. John growled loudly, shaking his head. The beast was coming out more and more.

The head guard laughed as he let go of John's nose and stepped back. He moved for the set up camera. "The doctor should be in shortly." He told John. John's eyes darkened, glowing slightly. He had given the creature free reign to come forth and feed on the coming pain. The one guard stepped back, seeing the eyes. "Oh, I am sure she will be quite pleased to see that." The head guard commented. "You two can leave."

The other two guards nodded and left the room. John retreated to a safe place as Taker had told him, allowing the creature to take over his body for survival. "Yes she was really looking forward to you." The man commented as Vega came in, looking with his tablet in hand.

Dr. Rivera came in a short time later. She looked over John's heaving chest and darkened eyes. "Did he give you any trouble?" She asked the guard.

"He didn't want to be gagged...other then that not really. I see the other side is out more today." He told her.

"Yes, I noticed as well. It's exactly what I wish to see." Dr. Rivera walked to the implements. She gave slow smirk. "Would you care to aid me?" She asked the guard, holding up a whip. "I wish to test his pain tolerance...I could use your strength...a thorough lashing of his back and legs...until bleeding."

"We need to turn him around for that." The guard pointed out. "Might be risky. With that thing out he seems even more defiant."

The woman pursed her lips in thought. "You are right...whip the front of him instead...just avoid striking the face or neck."

"That works." The guard took the whip.

"Excuse me, Doctor?" Vega spoke up.

"Yes, Senor Vega?" She replied, turning to look.

"Didn't the test subject have another item on him yesterday? A necklace?" Vega questioned. "I don't see it today."

Her eyes snapped to look and saw indeed the necklace was gone. "Did one of your men take the necklace?" She snapped at the guard.

"Of course not!" The guard replied firmly. "I told you we couldn't. He must have done it for some reason."

Rivera's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked at John. She moved to remove the gag from his mouth. "Where is the necklace?"

John's voice was deep and low. "I rid myself of it."

The doctor's eyes took on a cold glint. "Fine...maybe you'll talk soon." She looked at the guard. "Proceed."

"As you wish Doctor." The Guard walked over and gave John two lashes across the chest hard and then each thigh.

John cried out, his mouth free for the moment. The demon was feeding on the pain with relish. "Keep going until I tell you to stop." The doctor ordered. The guard nodded and continued, the cracks of the whips dying against the walls.

John's body trembled in pain. A heat began to start in his cock, making him grow hard and turning his cries to moans. Dr. Rivera took it all in. Vega took down notes as well as the guard worked. The larger man got a look of disgust to his face as he continued as instructed. Tiny lines of red began to form where some of the lashed overlapped each other. John began to pant harder, his moans growing louder. "Lash him across his manhood." Rivera ordered.

The guard did as instructed with great aim and skill he lashed John's cock twice before a third almost wrapped around it with a jerk. John's thighs quivered as he came hard, the creature happy to feed off the pain and now lust. The woman walked near, looking John over. "Very interesting...what would have most of your kind screaming in agony brings you sexual bliss." She looked at the guard. "You may stop now."

The guard let the whip drop. "Gladly." He nearly spat.

"I doubt you will get any enjoyment out of hurting this one." Rivera told him. "Somehow all pain channels as lust to him." She grasped his spent cock. "Maybe I should sterilize him." John's face paled at the remark.

The guard laughed. "Looks like he didn't like that idea too much."

The woman gave a cool smirk. "Maybe once I'm done before you all finish him off...I need to study his sexual responses for now." She released his manhood and moved to look her tools over.

"Of course, Doctor." The guard tried not to show his disappointment.

John tried not to show his fear as even the creature shrunk at the thought of castration before death. A few hours passed in which the doctor tried every type of pain she could think of on her captive. John hung from the shackles exhausted. The doctor turned to the guard. "Take him back to the cage...oh, and make sure he gets washed before I see him again...he stinks."

"Yes, Doctor." The guard went for backup before taking John back to his cell, securing him again. While John was away the bucket from before was removed with a empty one in it's place as well as the empty food trays. John was covered in sweat and panting when he was secured to the wall again. His eyes wanted to close as letting the creature out had drained him. They removed the leather mitts before leaving the cell. A couple hours later, the door opened and a smaller woman walked in carrying a wash basin. Her head was lowered as she moved. Her movements showed her frightened state. She had thick, black hair that was braided down her back. Her skin was slightly darker than many of the others there. She lifted her head enough to see if the man in the cell was awake or passed out from earlier that day.

John opened his eyes, sensing the movement. He was shocked to see a petite looking woman in with him instead of the guards. Didn't they worry for her safety? "What do you need?" He asked softly. Most of the creature had retreated for now, being sated.

"I...I was told to wash you." Her voice shook as she tried not to tremble.

The creature gave a growl on instinct as the woman's heart could be heard pumping in his ears. It had not had blood in days but John fought the instinct. "Go ahead..." He took a breath. "I won't hurt you." He moved to slowly stand.

"Th-thank you." She replied as she stepped closer and sat the basin on the floor. She took a cloth that was inside and wrung most of the water out before she started to wash down John's chest and arms, seeing the remaining cuts. She swallowed hard as she worked. She didn't hold the same aura to her as many of the others did.

John looked down at the small woman. "You're different than the rest." Her gentle touch felt nice after all the hatred he received.

"I...I haven't been blessed." She almost whispered, scared to admit that fact. She worked down his body. Of course, she couldn't help but take in his impressive form.

"Don't be afraid...I won't hurt you." John repeat. "I don't attack unprovoked...but they were careless to send you in alone."

"Don't know if they would have cared if you had." She commented as she worked down his legs.

"Scum." John commented. He paused. "If I turn can you...wash my ass? I've had experiments done on me." He may have actually blushed slightly.

"Of course...I need to do a thorough job." She replied. As John looked at her he could see faint discoloration to her arms.

"What happened to you?" He asked, pointing at the old bruises.

"Nothing...training." She almost stammered.

"Oh." John said simply. "You just seem so different from the rest."

"Thanks?" She sounded unsure. "Turn please."

John turned slowly. He bent forward slightly so she could reach him. "This is hard to ask...could I maybe get some toilet paper?"

"I...I'll see what I can do." She almost whispered as she stood back up to start with his shoulders and back.

"Thanks." John said simply. He closed his eyes at the gentle touch. She worked all the way down but left the more sensitive cleaning of John's ass last. John gave an intake of breath when she parted his cheeks to clean. He was a little self-conscious.

"I think I'm done." She told him before she went to move the basin. "It doesn't need to be rinsed." She told him.

John turned back and moved to sit on the floor. "Thank you...you're very kind."

She slowly nodded. "I'll see wh-what I can do for you." She told him before she went to open the cell door and leave with the dirty basin. John felt better after being cleaned. He wondered how such a gentle soul ended up with a group such as this.


	46. Chapter 46

(Last update for the week. We are getting the idea that this story is not very popular because we are getting little to no feedback at all for weeks so we will be winding it down soon. Enjoy Clash of Champions tonight.) Rose and Jade

Time passed with no sign of the woman returning until she was sent back with the evening meal. John looked up and saw the familiar woman coming with a tray. He offered her a small smile.

She tried to smile back. She went to set the tray down. The same time she pulled a small wad of toilet paper out that she had hidden under it. "This the best I could do." She whispered.

"They don't know?" John whispered, taking it. "Won't they notice after I've used it and punish you?" She shook her head then shrugged. She then moved to leave. "Thank you." John called after her. In ways she seemed to be as much a prisoner as he was. He looked at the tray, seeing a small portion of rice and beans. He gave a dry smile, remembering how Taker wanted him to eat things other than meat. Well, now he had no choice.

Meanwhile, earlier that night Sheamus made his way to Finn's room dressed in his normal jeans and polo shirt along with his grey flat cap. He knocked and waited. It was a moment before Finn opened the door. He was also dressed casually in jeans and a black button-down shirt. His jeans were a little short, revealing a pair of bright red socks and just as bright red and blue sneakers. He gave the other man a cheerful smile. "Hello, Shea. I'll be read in a moment. Let me grab me phone."

"Aye...wish me to come in or wait 'ere?" Sheamus asked.

"Ye can come in." Finn stepped back to let Sheamus walk inside. He moved to go after his phone and room key. "It be nice to get away from me studies for a bit."

"Did ya find anything helpful?" Sheamus asked after he walked in. "I can't believe ye actually travel with some of those things."

"Nay...sadly I have nothin' much to go on." Finn shook his head sadly. "I hope John is even still alive but I have me doubts...on thee other hand if Randy and John do share that special connection I spoke of Randy would feel it if John was killed."

"Why ye have doubts...think this other group be that out for blood?" Sheamus asked, even if he didn't want the answer.

"Aye...thee first group charged John and Taker with swords...now this one is likely out for revenge." Finn sighed. "I fear the condition John be in." He glanced at Sheamus. "Ye look nice...very nice."

"I see...and thanks...ya clean nicely too...lil bright but it suits ya." Sheamus replied.

"Thanks...I like me bright colors." Finn grinned. He looked serious a moment. "Thanks for agreeing to dinner...I admit I've been missin' some good company."

"Aye...I understand that feelin." Sheamus told him. "Did ya have a place in mind?"

"Aye...come on." Finn moved to leave the room. He held the door open for Sheamus. "I did some research and found a good place."

Sheamus smiled as he followed Finn from the hotel and to the lot. "Guess ya drivin then."

"Aye." Finn replied. He led them to his rental and they headed for the restaurant. "I just learned to drive recently." He told Sheamus once they were moving. "It used to scare thee shit out of me but it's needed in thee States."

"Aye...I remember. I was ye chauffeur for a while." Sheamus laughed.

Finn had to chuckle. "So...personal question...have ye had any...sexual fun since John?"

Sheamus gave a faint cough. "Um...nay. Thought of it… ring rats ya know. Just couldn't though."

"Aye." Finn echoed softly. "I understand...I had a few dreams of John...but that be only a fantasy...he is taken by two men and Taker hardly lets ye play with 'im as it is. There were never any feelings there...just a lust thing."

"So, ya didn't make any trips to Florida on ye days off for...fun?" Sheamus asked.

"Nay...Shinske be a good friend and willing but he honestly is nay me type." Finn replied as his eyes scanned the road. "I like me men muscular and strong."

"I remember that as well." Sheamus replied.

Finn drove a few more minutes until he pulled up in front of what looked like an old English style pub. He turned off the car engine and gave a smile. "See...a taste of back home."

"Let's hope it is and nay this Americanized stuff." Sheamus told Finn before he got out.

"Nay...I did me research. It's supposed to be authentic." Finn assured him. He felt a little let down the other man wasn't happier with the surprise. The two men walked inside the busy pub and were seated by a pleasant looking young woman who left them with menus.

Sheamus picked up the menu, looking. "Aye, seems promising." He commented at first glance.

"I think I'll just go with thee classic fish and chips and a good stout beer." Finn told him as he looked the menu over.

"Shepard's pie sounds good...they have different meat options including lamb." Sheamus pointed out. "And a good pint of course." He laughed.

"Mmm...that does sound good and fillin'. Maybe I'll have that with thee stewed beef." Finn commented. The waitress returned and they both place their orders.

"So nice to see something besides arenas and hotel rooms." Sheamus commented.

"Aye...it is." Finn agreed. His eyes travelled over Sheamus briefly. "You've really toned up since ye started with ye new trainer...not that ye looked bad before...ye just look great now." It was true Sheamus was a big, brawny man. Why did he not notice before now?

Sheamus shifted faintly. Why was he not expecting this? "Thanks, Fella...I'm sure he would get on me for me food picks."

"Everyone is allowed a treat...once in awhile." Finn said slowly, still looking. His grey eyes burned with desire and months of pent up sexual frustration.

"Aye...he just bit of a slave driver when I see 'im." Sheamus told him.

"Well, it be working." Finn commented. The food arrived and the men began to eat. Finn enjoyed the rare treat as he normally tried to limit his carbs. He felt sexually drawn to Sheamus but at the same time he felt nervous.

"Well, it's good." Sheamus commented after a few bites and a swig of his pint.

"Aye and fillin." Finn agreed. After they ate Finn insisted on paying for the food and then they walked out into the night air. They got into the vehicle and made the drive back to the hotel. Finn was at war with himself, wanting to do something but hesitant.

"Was there a reason for ye earlier small talk or were ye just killing the dead air?" Sheamus asked after a short time.

"I admit I was thinkin' of you." Finn admitted. "You are a nice lookin' fella."

"I sorta figured...but last I offered...ye shot me down." Sheamus pointed out.

"Aye...I nay wanted to force ya." Finn sighed. "I find ye attractive but I think we both play thee same side of the fence."

"I have done both positions." Sheamus replied. "I took it from ya before. Ye a good looking fella yaself."

"Thank ye." Finn actually blushed as he pulled into the hotel parking lot and killed the engine. "I guess I need to stop thinkin' of a taken man an' see the stud in front of me face."

Sheamus blushed, which was sadly easy for him to show. "Wh-what ye trying to say?"

"Maybe I should just show ye." Finn said in the dark car. He hooked a hand behind Sheamus' head and pulled the redhead close for a kiss.

Sheamus was caught off guard his eyes widened. His heart thumped in his chest but was it from attraction or shock? Slowly, he pulled back looking. "Um...wow...um...I wasn't exactly expecting that." He stammered as he face took on even a deeper blush.

"Sorry...did it bother ye?" Finn asked, looking. "Twas just a kiss."

"I just wasn't expecting something like that." Sheamus told him. "I know we done thins before...and sort of expected a move or somethin. I just nay expected a move that big."

"Sorry...guess it's been awhile." Finn admitted. "Maybe I was a bit hasty." He moved to get out of the car so they could walk inside.

Sheamus got out and followed Finn. He watched him as they moved through the lobby. He couldn't help take in the way the smaller man's ass looked in the jeans he had on. Did Finn kissing him mean he was actually having feeling for him or was he reading more into it then it was? When they reached Finn's room, Finn paused at the door. "Thank ye for the wonderful company." He gave a smile. "Want to...stay awhile?"

"Sure...sounds good." Sheamus told him.

Finn felt a little nervous as he led the way inside. They had played before but this felt different tonight. Sheamus took off his hat placing it on the table. "So, how ye be wanting things?"

Finn kicked off his shoes and scratched the back of his neck. "I admit I'm feelin' a lil awkward. This feels different tonight for some reason."

"Different how? Well, besides ye kissin me for thee first time. How long ye been wishin to do that for?" Sheamus asked as he move to remove his own shoes.

"Awhile I guess...twas curious how it would feel." Finn admitted. "Feels different I guess because we actually went out as opposed to just two fellas hookin' up after a show."

"Well, that much is true." Sheamus rubbed the back of his neck. "Did ya hold back cause of Wade in thee picture?"

"Aye, I knew ye loved him." Finn admitted. There was so much tension in the air it could be felt.

Sheamus walked over to Finn, easily towering over the smaller man. He lightly put a hand under his jaw so he would look up at him. "I know how things normally go tween us...I want to hear what ya want...what be going through ya head."

Finn's eyes looked conflicted as he looked up at Sheamus. He could hardly believe the words as they passed his lips. "I...I thought of what it would feel like to have ye...do thee takin.' I've never felt it before."

"And what do ya think it be like?" Sheamus asked as he moved his hands to begin unbuttoning Finn's dress shirt.

"I...have nay idea." Finn admitted with a shaky breath. "I nay know what to expect."

"Well 'for we get ahead of ourselves...ya have some kind a lube we can use?" Sheamus asked as he stepped back to remove his shirt.

Finn tried to gather his wits together. "Aye...just a moment." He moved to his small travel bag and removed a small tube of lube. He walked back to where Sheamus was undressing and sat it on the table. His heart wanted to pound in his chest.

Sheamus smiled, looking at him. "Just relax...I may be a brute...but I can take it easy on ya as well...ya may even like it."

"I am relaxed." Finn tried to protest. He may be small in stature but he was not weak. "I'm not worried at all."

"Fine...Fine ya relaxed." Sheamus commented in defeat. He moved to finish stripping. Finn just stared at Sheamus, taking in the impressive form. Sheamus was a good seven inches or so taller than him and easily sixty pounds of muscle heavier.

Sheamus smirked then maybe blushed a little, seeing Finn staring. "Well, ya joining the party?"

"Um...aye." Finn shook himself. He moved to begin stripping down himself. He removed his pants and then his briefs and socks, laying them in a pile on the floor.

Sheamus' eyes slowly raked over the exposed form. "In case ya didn't know...from behind will be easier on ya. Ya know...hands and knees."

"Um...aye, sounds good." Finn had secretly hoped Sheamus would touch him and warm him up a little first before going in for the main event. He was more nervous than he cared to admit. He moved slowly to the bed and climbed on it on all fours.

"Okay fine...ya relaxed...but hesitant...talk to me, Fella." Sheamus told Finn as he went to grab the lube and follow him.

"What do ye expect...it be me first time." Finn almost snapped. "I...I guess I thought it would be different than just jumpin' right to it...We're not even heated."

"I was planning in working ya first...I wasn't just gonna plough into ya." Sheamus replied, almost hurt sounding.

"But no touchin'...no warm up." Finn moved from the position to face Sheamus. "I guess...I expected more...I saw thee way you spent time with Wade and even John...maybe I got this all wrong." Finn's normally hard eyes actually lowered slightly. "I guess I...expected more...seduction."

Sheamus slowly moved to Finn. He almost tossed the lube to the sides before he climbed on the bed, moving closer to Finn. "All ye had to do was ask." He leaned in to kiss him lightly.

Finn returned the soft kiss. He panted when it broke. "It's not easy...asking for things."

"Well sorry. I'm nay a mind reader." Sheamus commented before he leaned to kiss along Finn's collarbone. Finn gave a low sound in his throat, closing his eyes. He wanted to reply but thought was robbed from him at the moment. Sheamus smirked briefly before he began lightly nipping along the bone. Finn gave a shudder, his manhood twitching. Normally during sex he was the one in charge. He had never had a man kiss or touch his body this way.

Sheamus took a hand to push Finn back on the bed. "Ya be likin that?"

"Um...aye." Finn said softly in response. His brain felt a little fried. Sheamus loomed over Finn, kissing across his chest.

"Fook." Finn actually moaned when Sheamus' lips brushed over a nipple. It felt so sensitive.

"Hmmm that be one ya buttons?" Sheamus asked as he went back and flicked his tongue over the small nub.

"Oh, fook that be good." Finn cried out. He lowered a hand to squeeze his hardening cock.

"Hmmm Wonder if thee other is as good." Sheamus commented before he moved to flick Finner other nipple with his tongue. Finn groaned, his lips parting in bliss. The heat from Sheamus' tongue seemed to go right to his cock. "Mmmm Good thing to remember." Sheamus then moved his lips down over Finn's chiseled abs.

Finn gave harsh breaths as his hand stroked his now hard cock. "Been so long since I had a playmate."

"All ya had to do was asked." Sheamus told Finn before he blow air slowly over the wet skin he caused. "Ya know I was admiring how ya ass looked in those jeans tonight." He moved even lowered to flick his tongue over the tip of Finn's cock as he stroked himself.

Finn's hand paused at the words, giving a shaky breath. :Y-Ye was?"

"Aye...ye filled them quite nicely." Sheamus looked up at Finn with a small smile. "Let me go grab thee lube...keep warming ye a bit." Sheamus slowly moved from the bed. Finn's hand dropped from his now hard cock. He didn't want to blow too soon and end their fun. Sheamus returned to the bed and laid next to Finn, propping himself on one arm. "I'll try to be easy on ya." He moved to open the lube and placed some on a couple fingers.

Finn remembered Sheamus' earlier words. He moved to all fours on the bed, trying to relax. Sheamus watched...it was not what was on his mind ,but he would work with it. He moved to kneel behind Finn. He put his clean hand near Finn's tail bone then gently slid his slicked fingers between Finn's cheeks, just massaging the puckered flesh, not even trying to push in yet. Finn gave a shaky breath at the feeling but in his heated state it didn't feel as awkward to him. "That's good." Sheamus encouraged Finn as he slowly pushed in passed the resisting rings in muscle.

"Ohhh..." Finn gave a soft sound at the odd feeling. It did not really hurt just felt strange and new.

"Aye,,,that's it." Sheamus commented, rubbing Finn's lower back as he slowly moved his fingers to search out the smaller man's prostate.

It was a few moments before Finn tensed and gave a cry mixed with a moan. "Fook! What was that?"

"MMM Found ye inner button." Sheamus chuckled as he lightly massaged it for just a moment before he went to slowly moved his fingers to begin stretching Finn.

"Fook...mmm...no wonder John likes it so much." Finn moaned at the feeling.

Sheamus laughed lightly. "See both sides have benefits, Fella." Sheamus leaned to kiss the middle of Finn's back while still stretching him.

"A-Aye...guess I normally just enjoy me ropes in playtimes." Finn admitted.

"Can have it both way." Sheamus told him. "Imagine a strong fella...hmmm...like me maybe tied down...ya get him nice and hard...then ye ride them."

"T-That actually sounds fun." Finn admitted. "A way to bottom at times but still feel in control."

"Exactly...so ready for more than me fingers?" Sheamus asked.

"Aye...g-go ahead." Finn told him. He knew he was so heated after everything it may be easier to take. Sheamus removed his fingers and reached for a little more lube to slick his cock before moving to guide himself to slowly push in. Finn tried to breathe as he felt the stretch. "Damn, you're big...an' thick."

"Well, of course thicker than a few fingers." Sheamus commented with a faint moan.

"Feels like a fookin' log." Finn grunted at the feeling.

"Well, now ya know how it feels on me end with ya.: Sheamus moaned as he finally got fully seated. "Ye ever see yaself Fella...ye ain't exactly wee in that department."

"T-Thanks...I think." Finn panted. As a few minutes passed the slight pain began to lessen. "Ye can move when ye want."

Sheamus slowly started to move and went back to massaging Finn's lower back. "Trust me...that was a compliment." He moaned at the feeling.

"People always commentin' on me manhood...I nay see what thee big thin' is." Finn said in between hard pants.

"Mmmm Guess….people nay expect a smaller built fella….mmm...to be so blessed there. Ye realize the camera...mmmm kinda puts it on display don't ya?" Sheamus explained the best his mind would let him.

"What?" Finn said in a shocked tone. "Ye jokin' right?"

"Nay...um...ya need be looking ye first few Raw matches." Sheamus commented. "Let's worry bout it later shall we?"

"Aye...feel it building already." Finn moaned out. His hands clutched the sheets of the bed.

"Mmm if ye can't hold out for me...it fine." Sheamus moaned. "I'll finish meself while ya kiss me if ya wish."

"I'll try to hold out." Finn told him. He felt his cock throbbing from the unusual stimulation. A few thrusts from Sheamus later and the smaller man gave in, crying out his release.

"It's fine, Finn...really." Sheamus told him as she slowed then stopped. He stopped rubbing Finn's back as he went to pull out and moved back next to Finn on the bed. He propped himself up slightly before he took a hold of his manhood and stroked it.

Finn's body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He moved until he was hovering over Sheamus. He lowered his head to kiss the redhead softly. Sheamus moaned into the kiss. His other hand moving to cup the back of Finn's head as he started to stroke himself faster, trying to chase his climax.

Finn deepened the kiss with a husky moan of his own. The connection to another man felt nice and he craved it. It was only a few moments before Sheamus moaned deeply and his head pressed back against the bed as he came, hitting his stomach. His hand moved from Finn's head as he turned his head to catch his breath. "Fook...that was good."

"Aye...it was." Finn agreed as he moved to lay down. "I've been needin' that."

"So...ye think...um...damn...that this may become a regular thin?" Sheamus turned his head, looking at Finn.

"Aye...if ye want. Sounds good." Finn gave a toothy smile. "An' we can go out anytime...just eat and chat."

"Sounds good." Sheamus returned the smile.

Finn gave one of Sheamus' biceps a playful squeeze. "I can't wait to tie up these big arms one day." Sheamus gave a faint shiver. It wouldn't be the first time he was in Finn's ropes.

"Do ye enjoy being tied...I remember ye told me ye tied John." Finn asked.

"Well, I don't mind when ye do it...ye be very good at it." Sheamus told him.

"Thank ye." Finn smiled. "Ye welcome to stay and rest. I think I'll go shower."

"Sure thanks...I'll wash after ya." Sheamus smiled. This was the best he felt in weeks. Finn got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It felt so good to have another person around. He washed and then relaxed in bed in a pair of Marvel pajamas while Sheamus showered. Sheamus tried not to laugh, seeing Finn's sleep attire. "I guess it be either me briefs or me birthday suit."

"Either be fine by me." Finn smiled. "Wish I was home...love me Legos to relax before bed. I could show 'em to ye."

Sheamus couldn't help the laugh that time. "Sure...why not. Still living in Florida right?"

"Aye." Finn made room in bed for Sheamus. He looked more relaxed than the normally tense leader. Sheamus moved to climb in nude.

Finn turned off the light. He gave a sigh in the darkness. "I hate John being with that group. Randy must be worried sick."

"Aye...then his dreams on top of it...he scared he gonna be shot...in thee ring of all places." Sheamus sighed as well as he moved closer behind Finn until he was nearly spooning him. "Um...is this too close?"

"Nay...kind of nice. I guess we should try to sleep." Finn yawned. "Night, Shea."

"Night, Finn." Sheamus yawned as well, closing his eyes.


	47. Chapter 47

The next few days were hard on John. Taker told him to stay strong when he could visit in dreams but John's physical body was growing weak. Being chained to a cold floor naked with hardly any food or sanitation was wearing him down. The only time he was treated like a man and not an animal was when the petite woman looked after him. He had gone through so many sexual experiments he felt numb inside. A part of him wanted to put on the necklace but he didn't want to drain Randy. He felt he had a permanent mark on his neck from the steel shackle that never left it.

Randy's heart raced as he entered every arena and wanted to keep racing until he was back in the car heading for the hotel. Taker kept his word, traveling down to Mexico with Randy and trying to keep a tail on him. One night, John saw the cell door open and two guards entered with a cot, setting it against the far wall. They left, bringing a second one in. They looked at John as if debating their move.

John looked up to see what was going on. He was already showing major signs of weight loss on his arms and upper body. "Want this?" One asked with a sneer, pointing to the second cot.

John gave a nod. He couldn't believe they brought him a cot to get off the cold floor. "Yes."

"Then move to corner." The one man pointed. John moved to stand and walked to the corner. The chain was long enough that he could move about the room some.

The men placed the cot on the other side of where the chain attached to the wall then left the room. John moved to lay on the cot gratefully. It felt like heaven after the cold cement. He wondered who the other cot was for as he closed his eyes to rest. They reported to the head guard who moved to Dr. Rivera's office, knocking. The doctor opened the door. "Yes?"

"The alteration have been made to the cell, Doctor...and to my knowledge the men are in place at the arena." He informed her.

There was a dark gleam in the woman's eyes. "Good news...thank you."

"Of course...once we have him I will let you know. Question though...there is no shackle on the other side of the cell. How are we to restrain the new addition? Directly to the bars?"

"For tonight. Another shackle can be added like the first. I know a man who will install it for me." Doctor Rivera replied.

"Of course. Should I send a full meal to the first subject or maybe wait until the second arrives...make him feel torn between concern and hunger?" The guard asked.

"Wait until the second arrives...make it more interesting." The woman replied.

The guard nodded. "Anything else?"

"Not tonight...there will be more later." The woman said cooly.

"Of course." He bowed his head before walking away.

Meanwhile, at the arena Randy kept pacing. He jumped when someone grabbed his shoulder. He swung around quickly, seeing Hunter. "Whoa...calm down there, Randy." The older man said with his hands up.  
"Sorry, Hunt...what's up?" Randy asked, running a hand over his head.

"We want you to take it tonight." Hunter told him.

"Hold on what?" Randy asked confused. "I thought it was worked I take the loser's run this trip."

"We did...I know...what's the big deal? Styles is getting some new guys to help him...I want to test the heat with a house crowd. So you'll get jumped and get a DQ win." Hunter explained.

"Fine...just do me a favor?" Randy asked.

"Sure...what?" Hunter asked.

Randy took a deep breath. "It may sound crazy...but have medic on standby." Randy sighed before turning to head down the hall. He had a feeling if it was going to be anywhere it was here.

John was sound asleep in the cell, oblivious to what was about to happen. His stomach growled even in his sleep. He was only fed twice a day and it was half portions.

Randy had filled Taker in on the change and he agreed with Randy's gut feeling. When it was time to head out for the match Randy dreaded it. Talk about feeling like you are walking to the gallows. The match went as planned, including the beat down. AJ and his guys took off after it as Randy pulled himself up for the recovery. Once he looked to be okay, his music played. His heart raced as he moved toward one of the turnbuckles. He stalled a moment, debating moving to a different one. But if he was right...and he moved...wouldn't that mean he would then get shot in the chest?

He realized if this was going to happen there was no way to stop it. So, he grabbed the rope, getting up on it as normal to pose as he always did. A shot rang out in the arena, even heard over Randy's theme music. The crowd went quiet in shock as the fans looked around. Randy's body arched as he felt the searing pain he knew was coming. It hurt worse than in any of his nightmares. Before he could stumble off the ropes, he fell backward onto the mat, just seeing the arena lights over him and hearing people screaming around him.

"What the fuck!" Hunter yelled behind the curtain. He looked behind him at the security. "Well, someone get out there!" The security moved cautiously to where Randy lay in the ring. They called for a medic. Two large men who appeared to be medics put Randy on a stretcher and moved him from the arena.

Randy screamed when they first tried to move him as the movement made it hurt more. "I...my...my legs feel numb."

"Relax...we take care soon." One medic told him in rough English.

"We take care of you." One said in broken English. They took Randy to a vehicle that resembled an ambulance and loaded him in the back quickly. There was a hum in the air. The men hurried to pull out into the night. Two sat in front and one in the back with Randy. The third man had joined them outside.

Randy cursed in his head, hearing the familiar sound. Taker saw it all from the lot and followed behind them in his car, hoping they wouldn't notice him tailing them. "You fuckers gonna patch me or just let me bleed out?" Randy snapped in English between cries of pain.

"Calm...sure wound already burn." The one man told him. Randy glared at them. Now he knew why it burned so badly. If he had to guess the bullet was blessed.

"Your troubles only begin." The man in the back smirked at Randy. Hatred burned in his dark eyes. "We know you the one who kill our brothers...if not for orders we would finish you."

Randy growled as he tried to move but his lower half was feeling like lead. Did the shot paralyze him? He tried not to be scared at that thought. "Almost wished our guy misfired." The passenger in the front commented.

"Not me...more fun this way...when she finishes with him we can kill slowly...already promised we could castrate the first one then make him watch." The man chuckled darkly. Randy growled again, trying to move.

"This one...more damage though." The other one said.

"Si." The man agreed. He saw Randy trying to move and pulled out a needle, giving Randy a shot in the arm. "Make him sleep until we arrive."

"OUCH...fuck…" Randy snapped even if he knew it was pointless as the world turned dark around him.

The man watched as Randy went still. "This one is a fighter." He commented in Spanish. "We must be careful with him."

"No kidding...he the one that took out five men in a blink of an eye." The passenger told him.

"Should I restrain him even injured?" The man wondered.

"Maybe...in case." The man moved to put Randy's hands in a pair of the leather mits and then cuffed them. The vehicle rolled into the night. When they neared the location of the group's headquarters, the guard in the back moved to fasten the heavy metal shackle around Randy's neck. Like John's, it could be secured to a pole or a tether in the cell. Taker kept following, seeing they definitely were not heading for a hospital and seemed to make no signs they knew he was there.

At the compound, the head guard moved to the cell then attached the chain to the bars near the cot as instructed. John stirred, hearing the clanking of the chain. His heart pounded as he saw what the guard was doing. "W-Who is that for?" He asked in Spanish.

The guard smirked wickedly through the bars. "I have a feeling you already have a guess."

John felt a lump of worry fill his throat at the gloating look. "You bastards better not have hurt him."

"And what if we did?" The guard laughed. John knew the guard would only gloat over any other threats he made. He went silent and turned his back to lay down again. The guard left. It was maybe ten minutes later when the cell door opened and John could hear something rolling on the cement floor into the cell. John didn't want to look but he had to. He moved to turn his head, feeling slightly dizzy. The only thing he had eaten all day was a small portion of oatmeal.

Because of the three men it was hard for John to get a good look at first. When one of them moved to the head of the gurney, John could then see it was Randy and he was out cold. The man at the head reached for the chain, attaching it to Randy's collar before they unstrapped him from the gurney and lifted him onto the cot. When they left, John could see Randy was just in his ring gear.

Tears filled John's eyes as he moved to sit up. He had missed Randy so much but didn't want him like this. With the younger man out cold there was no way for him to tell if Randy had been shot. He tried to move closer. He only got about halfway there when the chain stopped him. "Fuck." He cursed. He moved back to his cot in defeat. A few minutes later the door opened and John saw the petite woman walking in carrying a tray. She stopped, looking at John then at the other person in the cell. She was glad she had grown to trust John at this point as she now had no safe place in the cell to go. The tray looked to be holding more food than normal.

John tried to offer a smile but his eyes were sad. "You brought food...thank you."

She nodded. "They said to give you a bigger serving." She told him as she moved to hand John the tray. She couldn't help but glance at the other man.

"Thank you...I felt dizzy." John said gratefully. He forced himself not to eat yet. "That's my...boyfriend...they just brought him in."

"Guess he is still knocked out." She sighed. She then looked back at John. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah." John sighed. "My lover...also my creator."

"Oh...did you want me to check him for you?" She asked John, seeing the worry in his eyes and also the fact he hadn't tried to eat yet.

"Yes...please. But if he stirs move away. His creature may see you as a threat." John said gratefully. He looked at the tray, seeing some kind of meatloaf and potatoes.

"Okay I will." She walked closer to Randy, looking him over. She checked for a pulse. Randy gave a groan and she jumped back.

"He sounds injured." John worried. He sat the food tray aside. "Unless they knocked him out good."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She admitted. "They were more worried about him then you." She slowly moved closer.

"Back away from him." A voice came from the cell door. It was Vega, who stepped inside with a small instrument tray. The woman stepped, back lowering her head. "Get going now." Vega told her sternly.

"Yes, Senor." She looked at John a moment then left.

John watched Vega carefully to see what he was doing. Even in his near starving state, he forgot all about the tray of food. Randy groaned again but didn't move. "Okay, Guard...roll him to his side." The guard did as instructed and John could see the burned skin and a small hole that was an inch or so lower than his back tattoo. Vega walked closer, setting the tray down. He felt near where the wound was, getting another groan. "He's lucky it didn't hit more center." He commented out loud.

John looked on with clenched teeth and fists. He wanted to shout obscenities at them but knew it was not wise when Randy needed their care. Vega knelt down, taking a pair of surgical forceps, pushing the tip into the wound. John could hear a hissing type sound from the wound as the small man worked. "Hmmm come on." Vega commented to himself. "Hmmm may need to move him to the procedure room?" He pondered. John felt a lump in his throat as he watched. He was so worried about Randy. "Nope...there it is." Vega commented as he wiggled the forceps and pulled it out. He dropped a single bullet into a container on the tray before he grabbed a gauze to cover the wound that was now beginning to bleed. He put some tape around it and stood up with the tray. "Okay, you can lay him back down." He informed the guard. "Maybe leave the mitts for now though. He then turned to leave the cell.

John felt a little better, seeing the bullet was out. "I...I don't think the mits are needed." He spoke up.

"You don't think he will attack one of us the first chance he gets once he wakes up?" Vega laughed. The guard moved Randy as instructed then left with Vega shutting the door. John wondered how Randy would be able to relieve himself with the mitts on. He was thankful Randy would not be alone as he had been or have to sleep naked on the floor. He focused on the tray of food that had grown cold. With trembling hands he began to slowly eat the meatloaf and potatoes.

It was maybe another hour before Randy groaned again, slowly moving his head at first Randy's heart raced, having a nightmare not fully realizing it had become reality. By that time John had finished eating and was watching Randy's cot for signs of stirring. "Ran?" He said softly.

"Ba-Babe?" Randy groaned as he shifted and his back arched on the cot. "FUCKERS!" He yelled, feeling the fresh signs of pain.

"It's me." John assured him. He stood and walked as close to Randy as he could get. "This guy who assists in experiments...Vega. He removed your bullet."

"Small blessing I guess...fuck...legs feel like lead." Randy told John as he tried to move again. "What the fuck?" He moved his hands to look at them.

"T-They use the mitts a lot...so we can't use our talons." John explained. "They don't take chances...they pretty much gag me every time I go to have experiments done." If Randy looked he would see a very changed John. The older man's eyes were bloodshot and his body covered in various welts. He had lost a lot of weight from hunger and lack of exercise.

Randy turned his head, blinking. "Damn, Babe." He sighed.

"If I could help you take them off I would." John assured him. "Sorry, Daddy."

"I'm sure." He sighed. "How you holding?"

"Okay...they found out pain doesn't affect me much so now the experiments are mostly sexual." John admitted softly. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room to be near Randy. He left out the part where he felt starving most days and the creature cried for blood...and how degrading some of the experiments actually felt.

"Oh, they're gonna have a field day with me." Randy commented sarcastically. John shuddered, looking down. It hurt his heart to think of the painful things done to him being put on his Daddy. Randy's screams in the nightmares echoed in his mind. Randy tried to moved again. He at least managed to sit up. He saw he was in his ring gear while John was nude. "Wonder how long this will stay?"

John raised his head to look. "Don't know...I woke up nude and haven't worn clothes since."

"Damn...maybe they didn't want to strip me while I was injured?" Randy pondered. "I was scared I was paralyzed. Legs still feel off."

"Hope you're okay." John worried. "If you see a woman come in...a small thing...try not to scare her. She's the only one who's been decent to me...she's not like the rest."

"Thanks for the head's up." Randy told him. "Don't want me going off on the wrong person." He smirked.

John swallowed hard. "I...have the necklace hid...they wanted to know where it went."

"Why haven't you used it? I can tell you haven't." Randy stated.

"Didn't want to weaken you...if you were shot." John admitted. "I'm scared...I heard the doctor tell the guards they can cut off my dick when she's done...then kill me."

"Ouch...well, we're gonna try to take as many as we can first." Randy growled. "Hopefully our Cavalry is on the way."

Randy seemed to have more fight in him than John. Maybe the older man had been worn down from captivity. "Wish I could reach you." John whispered.

"Wo-wonder how far mine goes." Randy pondered. He braced his hands on the cot to try to stand but his arms were already shaking.

"No...stop. you need to rest, Daddy." John spoke up. "You were just shot...please lay down."

Randy sighed, stopping. "I...I want to touch you too, Babe." He lowered his head.

"Soon...when you feel better." John assured him. "Did Taker tell you he comes to me every night in dreams?"

"Yeah he did...since I was hunting on his property before we headed down this way." Randy told him. He used his hands the best he could to help pull his legs back on the cot to lay back down.

"It was nice...a little comfort every night after all the hate." John admitted.

"I'm sure...wonder if he will try still with me in here?" Randy wondered.

"I don't know." John moved from the floor back to his cot. He picked up the food tray that still held half his food and walked back near Randy's bed as he could. "Have you eaten?"

"Before the show." Randy told him.

John nodded. "Sorry to eat in front of you." He moved to finish the cold food.

"It's fine, Babe...looks like you can use it more." Randy admitted.

"Do I look that bad?" John wondered as he finished the food, savoring every bite.

"Well, compared to normal." Randy told him. "Looks like you dropped quite a few pounds."

"I'm not surprised." John admitted. "They feed me twice a day...very small portions. I feel dizzy a lot."

"Fuck...the list keeps getting longer of why I want to shred them all." Randy commented.

"It's not good, Daddy. They don't even give toilet paper...just a bucket. We're animals to them." John admitted. A deep, angry growl came from Randy's throat.

"Well, what have we here?" A smooth, cool voice was heard on the outside of the cage near Randy's cot. Dr. Rivera looked at Randy with dark eyes. "The maker I've been waiting for." John was shocked to hear her speak in English.

Randy snapped his head around to look at her. "And who are you?" Randy asked. Based on what she said she was not the woman John told him about.

"Dr. Rivera...I am the one in charge." She said smoothly. John looked at her warily.

"Oh, the queen bee hmm?" Randy mused.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't like that term...you will see soon enough."

Randy smirked. "Better than what I wanted to call you."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I wonder how smug you'll be soon...maybe I'll have you watch the experiments I have set up for your...created tomorrow. I love hearing him scream for me."

"And you wouldn't be so smug without these on me." Randy commented, lifting his hands. "But your goons do the hard work for you."

The woman's lips pressed together as she looked at John. She was silent for a few minutes. When she spoke she pointed at John, looking at Randy. "I hope you are proud of your outburst. They come with consequences. For that he doesn't eat tomorrow...full day of testing with nothing but water. He can watch you eat." She spun on her heels and left. John's face paled at the words. He was always ravenous after being pushed by the doctor. This was why he stopped fighting her.

Randy lowered his eyes. "So-sorry, Babe." He turned back toward John.

John just nodded. He gave a deep breath. "It's fine." His eyes looked tired and empty.

"No it's not...we will think of something." Randy told him.

"I don't care so much about the food...I don't want you to watch what she does." John paused, his face pale. He moved to lay down.

"It's not like you want it done, Babe...I'll be fine." Randy told him.

John closed his eyes. It was so degrading to him. "Think I'll rest a while." He just wanted to block out everything.

"Okay, Babe...okay." Randy sighed. He didn't think he would get much rest himself. John tried to let himself fall asleep. Tears wet his closed eyes.

Meanwhile, Dr. Rivera sat in her office, listening to a monitor. Things had quieted down in the cell. "It was quite interesting putting the other one in there." Vega told her as he stood nearby.

"That's very true." Doctor Rivera nodded. "They seem deeply connected. My punishment of the first seemed to be the only thing that upset the second."

"Indeed...but the first is enjoying the pain you give it. I thought you wanted to work on the second?" Vega questioned. "I have been gathering the blood from the suitable volunteers as you have requested."

"I do indeed but he needs a day to finish healing from the bullet wound." The doctor reminded him. "Yes, the first likes the pain but it also shames him. Mental pain is at times more potent than physical."

"That is why you want the second as an audience?" Vega asked.

"Exactly." She nodded. "This talk of people coming to help them worries me...also the first saying he speaks to his other creator nightly in dreams."

"What can we do about either besides post more patrols? As for him...if you want to stop it the only thing I can think of is sleep deprivation." Vega told her.

"I know and no he has to rest at one point or other." She sighed. "I want the second to learn a lesson tomorrow...pass on to the guards...I want the first manhandled more than usual...laughed at...belittled in front of the second. I want the second to know it was all because of him. Then I want them both taken to the punishment room for the first's testing. I'll be watching on my monitor."

"Of course, Doctor." Vega replied. "Should they search the cell thoroughly for that necklace? The first admits he still has it. He said something about not wearing it because it would weaken the second?"

"Yes...oddly it seems part of their connection. It can't be impossible to find in that cell." Rivera nodded.

"Wish we thought to search for it sooner." Vega commented. "Good thing he didn't get rid of it in his bucket one of those times."

The doctor nodded. "Indeed. Tell the guards they have free reign on the first tomorrow...as long as he is not killed or seriously injured."

"I'm sure they will enjoy that, Doctor...well, I guess I should go retire as well." Vega told her. "Unless there is something else?"

"No...sleep well." The doctor said. The two parted ways for the night and Rivera locked up her office. John did not hear from Taker that night. He supposed it was because he was not alone anymore.


	48. Chapter 48

ohn woke up in the morning and moved to the bucket to urinate.

"Morning, Babe...or I am guessing morning." Randy called from his cot.

"Morning." John replied as he peed into the bucket. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not that I remember." Randy admitted.

"Fuck...sorry." John turned to look at Randy. "Taker didn't show up last night."

"Maybe because he was up all scouting the area." Randy told him. "He traveled along with the company this week."

John nodded. "Hope so...I missed seeing him."

"Well, you have me now." Randy said, trying to sound chipper as he moved, actually moving his legs on their own.

John offered a small smile. "Glad to see you moving." He walked as far as he could close to Randy. Randy got up even if his legs were still wobbly. He moved as far as he could and was surprised when he could actually reach John. He pulled him in for a tight hug. John rested his head against Randy's chest as he took in his scent. The creature in him gave a contented growl at the connection.

"Doesn't that just make you sick?" A guard snapped from the cell door in Spanish.

John moved to look in the direction of the voice. His eyes flashed with anger for a brief moment. Were they not allowed one moment of peace? "Fuck you." He replied in English.

"Yeah, how long until you two sickos want to do that." The one guard commented as he nudged his friend. Randy looked confused. He knew a little Spanish but that the speed they were talking he couldn't follow it.

The second took a lead, joining in. "Does your...creator know you're such a slut? Craving all the attention the doctor gives?"

John's face flushed. "Shut up!" His fists were clenched.

"I can't follow them, John...wh-what are they saying?" Randy asked, looking back at him.

"I take that to mean he doesn't know." The first said. "Just wonder if he will still touch you after he sees how you moan for the good doctor?" He spat.

John looked at Randy then the men. Something like guilt filled his eyes. "He'd probably be all our bitch by now if we swung that way...filthy dog." The second guard laughed.

"Why do I take it that it isn't good?" Randy commented to John.

The first guard walked in with a lead pole. "Okay, break it up…" He sneered at John. "Time for your treatment. Put on a little show for your maker."

John glared at the guard. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

The second guard entered the space, leering at John with hatred. "We got permission from the doctor to do as we please...punishment for your maker's big mouth." The first snapped the pole in place pushing John back from Randy.

"Get off him!" Randy yelled.

"Only dig bigger grave, Gringo." The one guard told Randy. A third man came in to secure John's hands.

John growled as his hands were put in the mitts. The second guard gave an open handed slap to John's face. "Not so tough now are you?" He gloated. Randy growled and tried to lunge, forgetting the chain and the injury. The one guard looked at Randy. "Soon enough for you too." He spoke slowly.

The guard who slapped John grabbed his short hair to jerk his head back. He then looked at Randy coldly. "We never this rough...doctor's orders...because your mouth." He said in broken English. The third man who had restrained John produced the hated bit gag, pushing it past John's lips while he gasped from the pain of his hair jerked.

"Yeah...wish we had you sooner." The one laughed as he went to disconnect John's from the wall and started to drag John out. Once John was out another guard with a second pole came in for Randy. Randy wanted to fight but didn't know how in his current state and without John getting hurt worse. The guards dragged John to the padded punishment room. He growled as his hands were freed from the mitts and fastened in the shackles. Randy was brought in and forced onto a cold exam table and secured. The large head guard remained as normal.

Doctor Rivera came into the room a few minutes later. She walked close to Randy. "Regret your words yet?" She asked in English.

"Hey….if you know anything of who I actually am...I'm known for having a temper. You don't need to take it out on him." Randy pleaded even if he had a feeling it was pointless.

"You will learn here I am in charge...you will respect that." Rivera smiled. "As for taking it out on him...we do this every day...he quite enjoys it...only the guards were different." She moved to look over her tools.

Randy sighed, turning his head. "You best watch...unless you like sounds." Vega commented as he came in with his tablet. "Glad to see you awake."

Randy slowly turned his head to look. "That's better." Vega commented. He looked at Rivera. "Should we remove this one's clothing, Doctor?"

The woman gave a nod. "Yes...good idea." She pulled out what looked like an electric cattle prod. Randy bared his teeth, looking at the doctor while Vega and the guard removed Randy's boots and knee pads. Randy wanted to kick one of them but restrained himself. Vega then took scissors and cut off Randy's trunks.

"Hey, those were my favorites." Randy commented.

"Not like you need them anymore." Vega told him in English.

"You will never wrestle again...that is over for you." The doctor replied cooly. She walked near the bed with the cattle prod, taking in Randy's thick member. "Quite impressive...wonder how it would react to this."

"Get that away from me." Randy told her.

The doctor traced his cock with the prod before pulling back. "Fine...for now." She walked back to the waiting John. She began to touch the captive's chest and thighs with the prod. The gagged man groaned each time as the current sent shocks through him.

Randy growled, gritting his teeth as he watched. Part of him wanted to rip loose and rip them apart. He didn't care if they were blessed or not. Another part though couldn't help almost feel the heated sensations coming from John. The doctor smirked at Randy as she touched John's cock with the prod. The member twitched then began to harden. "As I said he likes this...does he seem in agony to you?" John's face flushed in shame as his body betrayed him. He remembered all the guards had said.

"No." Randy said shortly as his own body seemed to react. Vega looked with an amused smirk but didn't draw attention yet to the odd reaction and just made the notes about it. John felt ashamed as the creature fed from the lust. Tears wet his eyes while his cock was hard and dripping. The doctor switched a small whip for the prod and began flogging John's front. Randy's angry growls slipped to a heated groan which he quickly shut up.

"Doctor...check out the new subject." Vega decided to call attention to Randy's own aroused state.

The doctor turned and gave a thin smile. "Interesting...do you enjoy watching others work over your created?" Randy glared but didn't reply. "I take that as a yes." The woman smiled. She began flogging John again. John tried to avoid looking at Randy. Heated grunts passed his lips while tears burned his eyes. Randy shifted some in his own restraints. He wanted to touch John...feel him...kiss him...assure him it was fine. If Finn was right and he could feel John's emotions why couldn't John feel his?

"Sorry, Daddy...so sorry." John's voice echoed in Randy's mind.

Randy raised a brow. Did he actually hear that? He closed his eyes briefly, hoping they wouldn't see, "It's okay, Babe." He tried to think, hoping John would hear it. "Look at me." He then opened his eyes again. Slowly, John's sad eyes moved to make contact with Randy. As John looked it was easy to see even from the side view that Randy was standing at full attention. Randy looked at John, blowing a kiss behind the doctor's back.

John's eyes widened. "You're not disgusted?" His voice asked clearly in Randy's head. Randy lightly shook his head, giving a heated pant as the Doctor gave John another lash. He even licked his parched feeling lips.

John's body seemed to relax slowly. He began to moan louder as he neared his release. The doctor smirked at the sight. She gave a hard blow to John's swollen balls. "Oh fuck." Randy almost whispered before he could stop the words.

Vega looked with a quick chuckle, making notes. "Should have brought the collector in for this one." He commented.

The doctor nodded. "By all means go get the pump and collector, Vega. We need a good sample anyway."

"I'll be right back, Doctor." Vega replied before he moved from the room. The guard kept his focus between the two guys.

"See something you like, Big Guy?" Randy commented.

"Si...soon be dead...meat." The guard smirked.

Doctor Rivera actually paused her actions to John, seeing how close the older man was. She looked over both captives' straining forms. "I must admit you're rather impressive...shame your bodies were claimed by foul beings that forced you into your perversion for each other."

"Sorry to disappoint you...we had each other before we had our joinings." Randy told her. "Don't get me wrong...we enjoy the other side as well." He gave a wiggle of his brows before the guard slapped him, causing his head to snap to the side.

"You...show doc..doctor respect." The guard snapped at Randy.

The doctor looked disgusted. "Your perversions drew the beings then...which is why you have the greatest evil." She looked at the guard. "Once the new subject has given us our sample feel free to use the blessed ring on him awhile...teach him respect." She said in Spanish. A smile broke on the guard's face. Randy actually gave an almost audible gulp, having a feeling he didn't like what was said.  
Vega returned with the machine and plugged it in by the table. "I have a feeling this won't take long." He commented as he went to set Randy up.

Randy tried not to feel or show how outraged and also scared he was. He tried to focus just on John as the smaller man worked. John's face was visibly pale from the doctor's words. The pain from the ring was the worse he ever felt. The doctor grabbed his hard cock, giving a slight pull to heat him again before she resumed his treatment. "Oh fuck." Randy groaned once the machine started to draw suction on his already swollen member.

Doctor Rivera gave John a few lashes on his muscular thighs. "You will stay like this and watch his punishment." She told John in Spanish. "You will both learn great lesson."

Vega altered the setting to pulsate the level of suction. Randy's hands flexed in the mitts as he gave a heated groan. "Thought we were waiting on this one?" He asked in Spanish.

"He got mouthy more...also very disrespectful of the doctor." The guard informed Vega.

"He needs to learn his place here." Doctor Rivera replied. John was panting as he drew near his release. Vega nodded.

"Damn damn….damn." Randy mumbled as his chest heaved. "FUCK!" Randy yelled out as his body tensed, pushing him over.

Vega lessened the suction, looking at Rivera. "Just once with this one?"

"Yes...once is enough." She nodded. John's body trembled as he cried out his own release. Sweat ran down his face. Vega shut the machine fully and sealed the jar.

The guard reached in his pocket, putting the ring on his middle finger. "Now, Doctor?" He asked.

"Si." She nodded. "Enjoy." She moved to remove John's gag.

Randy tried to remain calm as the guard stepped closer. The large man looked him over debating. Balling his fist, he pressed it against the sternum. Randy gritted his teeth, trying not to scream but it was futile. A deep scream got ripped from his lips before the guard moved his hand away.

John's breath grew shaky at the sound. "Please...no more...punish me." He begged the doctor.

Rivera gave a thin smile. "Don't you think I am punishing you both?"

The guard then pressed it against Randy's shoulder that was facing toward John. Of course, it lead to another scream. "Oh...that...leave...mark." The guard laughed, seeing the deformed state of some of the ink on Randy's arm. Randy's chest heaved as he panted for breath.

A growl came from John's chest as the creature felt its mate in pain. "Stop this!" He cried in an almost pained tone himself. The woman looked at John with interest.

The third time The guard pressed the side of Randy's neck. Randy screamed and tried to thrash in the restraints. The scream mixed with a growl as his eyes gained a hate filled glow to them. When the guard pulled away, Randy fell almost limp in the straps. The guard laughed. "Weak."

"I think that's enough." Rivera spoke up. "Next time he is disrespectful it will be four times."

One of the other guards walked into the room, holding John's necklace. "We were able to find it, Doctor." He said, holding it out. John gave a scream of rage. "That's mine! Get your fucking hands off it!"

Vega looked over with a smile. "Be interesting to study that."

"Indeed...maybe once the new addition gains some strength. Take them back to their cell...no food for either until tomorrow." Rivera moved to put away the tools. "Let Penelope clean them."

"Of course, Doctor." The guard replied as he moved for his men. They took Randy back first since he was passed out they figured he would be the least trouble. The pole was attached to John again before he was released from the wall and taken back to the cell.

John did not offer any resistance as he was taken back. He was afraid of Randy being hurt more. Tears filled his eyes from sadness. Losing the necklace was the last straw. It was the only gift Randy ever bought him. Both men were in the cell about ten minutes before Randy began to stir. On instinct, his arms began swinging even though there was nothing there. John tried to focus on Randy. He felt so beaten down and tired in body and soul. The necklace was the one thing he had kept from them and his body was already weak from near starvation. To know he would not even get a scrap of food all day made him want to cry. "It's okay, Daddy...they're gone for now."

Randy went still, showing he heard John. His body still felt like it was jolted by electricity and fire. The cell door opened and Penelope came in with the normal cleaning basin. "Ran...the nice lady is here to wash us. Don't hurt her." John said so Randy could hear.

Randy slowly nodded, trying to open his eyes. She looked between them. She looked at John. "Mind if I tend to him first? Take care of the burns?"

"Of course not. I'm fine." John assured her. He suddenly realized the doctor had left the rubber plug in his ass.

She walked over to Randy, setting the basin down and began to wash him down as he laid. "You...get up?" She asked after she washed what she could reach.

"Think so." Randy replied. She moved so he could stand. She looked at at him, taking in exactly how tall he was. She then moved to wash over his back and the burns. Randy winced at the neck wound as it was also getting rubbed by the collar.

"All done." She told him before she moved to John's side. Randy went to sit back on the cot.

John stood so the woman could wash him. "I...think the doctor forgot to remove something." He blushed. "A...plug."

"I was...not instructed to...but I am sure it is okay if I do it." She told John.

"Thank you...be hard to...relieve myself with it in." John explained.

"That is true." She replied. "If you turn and bend I can get it." John turned and bent over slightly. He was grateful for the help. She carefully removed the plug then cleaned John while she was back there.

"Thank you." John said softly when he turned so she could get his front. "I won't see you again today...we're not to be fed until tomorrow."

"I heard...sorry." She told John as she worked.

"It will be fine...one day won't make a difference." John tried to smile. Inside he felt weak and lifeless.

She nodded before she straightened up. She moved to Randy again. "Hands...please." She stated with broken English. He looked but listened, moving his hands out. The hit something on them that allowed her to remove them. She then quickly left.

John moved to slowly sit on the cot. He felt so drained. "I think she is scared of me." Randy commented. He got up from the cot and moved to the middle of the floor as far as his chain would allow and sat down. "Come here, Babe." He patted his lap. John stood slowly and moved until he was sitting on the floor by Randy. He laid down to rest his head on Randy's lap. Randy looked down, stroking John's head slowly. When he moved his head he gave a pained hiss.

"Y-You okay?" John asked even if he knew the answer.

"I feel like I have a nuclear sunburn." Randy commented. "Like it radiates deep into the muscles." He looked around a bit then at John. *Were you really hearing me up there?* He thought in his head.

*Yeah.* John replied. His voice sounded tired even mentally. *After you passed out they brought in my necklace...they found it.* Tears filled John's eyes and ran to wet Randy's leg.

*Fuck...we'll get it back, Babe...we will. Just hope they don't try to open it.* Randy told him

*Vega said something about testing it on us...I think they are monitoring us.* John's voice said in Randy's head. *They heard my comment about not draining you.*

*Which is why for now talking like this is safer.* Randy replied. *I am still wondering how, but not complaining.* John's stomach growled loudly. It had only been over a week but he was starting to forget what it felt like to not feel ravenously hungry. He almost lived for the two times a day he would get the small portions of food. To know his body had been used so harshly and he was not getting anything but the stale water in the bucket made tears of frustration fill his eyes.

Randy slowly pet John's head. *Wish I could do something.*

*I know...just so hungry...and tired of being laughed at...used and made to like it.* John said softly in Randy's mind. *I get a small, half portion of food twice a day and usually no meat at all. Please, Daddy...don't say anything back to the doctor again. She said next time you'll get more time with the blessed ring and I have to w-watch.*

*I will try, Babe...you know holding my tongue is never easy...For you I'll try.* Randy leaned his head to kiss the side of John's despite the pain he felt.

*Please...she could take our food away completely...watch us starve here.* John trembled at the thought. He closed his eyes to block out the reality of the cold cell.

*Think you still strong enough to move your cot?* Randy asked. *Bring it to the middle?* John forced his eyes opened and moved to stand. He walked to grasp the small cot and began to move it to the middle of the room. Randy got up from the floor and did the same until the cots rested next to each other. Randy then laid on his.

John moved to lay down. "How are you feeling?" He asked out loud.

"Still feel like I got hit by lightning three times." Randy sighed before he timidly touching the mark on his chest.

*That's why I want you to be careful...it could be much worse on you...they did it to me at least ten times.* John warned mentally. *You have no idea what they are capable of."

*I'll try, Babe...I will...maybe I'll just share my thoughts with you.* Randy weakly chuckled.

*Might give some relief...the guards in the cell when you were confused...they were taunting me...saying I would be their bitch gladly if they swung that way...and you wouldn't want to touch me after you saw me...moaning for the doctor.* John's voice sounded ashamed even mentally.

*Well, you know that isn't true...they force you to do those things...so it get's you heated...you like pain. Fuck, Babe...you saw my reaction to watching you.* Randy moved to John's hand, squeezing it.

John moved to lean close to Randy over the side of the cot. "May I kiss you?"

"Of course, Babe." Randy almost whispered as he tried to lean in to kiss John. Their lips met softly. John was careful of Randy's injuries as he kissed him, not wanting to hurt his neck. Slowly and almost reluctantly Randy broke the kiss. "How long does the pain normally last?"

John sighed. "With proper food like when I was with Shea maybe less than a day. Like this it could be a little longer."

"Oh fun." Randy mumbled before he moved to rest his head against John's

John closed his eyes. "I have no clue what time of day it is...you lose track in here. Feels like I haven't worked out in so long." He gave a sigh. "Haven't had any fresh air or sun in over a week...could be why I feel so off."

"The sun and air I can't help...but you used to work out all the time without equipment. Go back to your basics." Randy told him.

"Don't have the energy." John mumbled. His stomach growled again. The creature in him gave a growl as he heard Randy's heartbeat. He was beyond ravenous.

*I can't offer much...but want something? We are close enough I doubt they will see.* Randy asked in his head.

John gritted his teeth, another growl passing his lips. *No...what if I can't stop? I'm so hungry and so is the creature.*

*If we are as close as we think...as are they...I don't see it killing it's mate.* Randy told John. John opened his eyes, slowly nodding. He took Randy's arm and made a cut in it. He wrapped his lips around it to suck. The moment the blood touched his lips a deep moan of bliss came from John's throat. Randy groaned faintly, closing his eyes, wrapping his other arm over John to hold him and block prying eyes that he had a feeling were on them somewhere.

Randy's blood was the best thing John ever tasted after over a week of nothing but dried meat. He gave quiet growls as he felt the coppery treat fill his mouth. *That's it, Babe.* Randy told him, resting his head by John's.

As Randy had guessed, the creature in John would not let him take too much, knowing Randy's weak state. After a few minutes, he licked the wound and pulled back. *Thank you...it's sated for now.* Randy nodded, pressing over the cut as he leaned in to kiss John.


	49. Chapter 49

(Hope you enjoy the weekly updates. There will only be one update this week for two reasons. One, Jade Rose and I are attending a LGBT pride event over the weekend so we will be busy and two, reviews have been so low I do not feel many are reading anyway.) Rose

Up in Rivera's office, the men were watched again. "They been near each other quite a while. They must be whispering so low we can't hear them." Vega commented. "Should the guards separate them? Maybe soak them with a hose?"

The doctor gave a curt nod. "Yes...those two are planning something...they should not be whispering."

"Safe to send guards to separate or soak the cell?" Vega asked. "You know, like you do to separate two animals." He laughed. "Just use the hose." Rivera replied as she watched the feed.

"I'll give the word, Doctor and be right back." Vega turned, leaving the office to pass the orders on to the guards.

The two men rested by each other, unaware there was a faint click. "Break it up, you filthy animals." A guard yelled in Spanish right before the two got hit full blast with the spray of a fire hose. Randy fell actually off the end of his cot and it was tossed on top of him.

John was also knocked to the floor by the powerful blast of water. He looked stunned a moment, shivering as the water was ice cold on his bare skin. He slowly stood to his feet, glaring. "Leave us alone! We are only resting." He yelled in Spanish.

"Not near each other...or you get blasted again." The guard laughed before walking away. The hose laid resting nearby as a reminder.

Randy slowly got up, his chest heaving as he looked. "What did I miss now?"

"They called us filthy animals...told us to break it up." John said lowly. "I told them we were only resting."

"Damn...at least we had a little time. Guess that shows we are being watched." Randy told him as he moved to reset up the now drenched cot.

Tears filled John's eyes, causing a lump to fill his throat. "I don't know what it feels like to be treated like a man anymore." He sat his cot back up a few inches from Randy. It was drenched as was every inch of the cold cement floor.

"You will again, Babe...I promise." Randy told him. John moved to slowly lay down. He closed his eyes, not caring what time of day it was. He could really use Taker's comfort at the moment. Randy closed his eyes, falling asleep as he was drained from John and from the burns. At first John saw nothing. He then saw Taker sitting up in a chair of a rather run down looking room.

"M-Mark." John whispered. He fought for strength to near Taker.

"Hey, John." Taker whispered. "I've been trying to reach you."

John made it to the chair before he almost collapsed. His head landed in Taker's lap. "W-Where are you?"

Taker moved to lift John on his lap. The chair faded away to a comfortable bed. "My physical body is about a mile or so from where you are."

"It's not good." John whispered. "I'm sure you know they have Daddy. He wouldn't stop talking back so they strapped him down and burned him...they made me watch. They also cut out all our food as punishment today." He paused a moment. "He told me he was sorry and I brushed it off...I didn't tell him how hungry I am and that I almost cried knowing there would be nothing." John's body looked almost frail compared to his former form.

"I am trying to find a way in...the trouble is I get too close I can not vanish...and if I come in like that I can't change back." Taker told him. "I worry if I go to the police your captors will kill you both before they can even get in."

"They plan on it when the experiments are done." John sighed. "Randy just got there...he has no idea how I feel. They are trying to dehumanize me every day. We don't even get toilet paper...I haven't seen the outside since I've been here...we were resting together and they shot us with a hose and told us to break it up and we were filthy animals."

"Oh, of course they don't want to see you as human...if they did then they might see their actions are wrong." Taker told him. "I will find some way to either get you out or short out their generator so you two can get out somehow."

"It's just so tiring...feeling nothing but hate." John closed his eyes.

"Well, you're back with me for now. I have you." Taker told John, rubbing his arm. "I couldn't reach you the last couple days since Randy was taken."

"Yeah...guess so much happening." John gave a contented sound at the feeling.

"I was beginning to worry...Seems you have grown on a couple of the nicer hunters." Taker tried to laugh. "Sheamus and Finn...they took leave to keep me company and try to think of plans. Sheamus wanted to rush the place. I told him that is a good way to get himself shot."

"Fuck, that's too much of a risk." John exclaimed. "Yeah, they're pretty nice guys. Well, Shea is and what little I know of Finn. Shea told me once Finn wanted to fuck me but was too shy."

"I know it's a risk...that's why we managed to talk him out of it." Taker told him. "Not giving up though." He leaned to kiss John's head.

John moved so that his face was looking up at Taker. "Kiss me?" He asked. Taker cupped John's chin in his large hand before leaning down to slowly capture his lips, letting it linger as long as the smaller man wished. John moaned into the sensual kiss. It was the way he wanted to kiss Randy but couldn't at the moment. Taker's other hand supported John's back as he held him and slowly deepened the kiss. John gave a needy moan. He felt a sexual warmth go through him like honey. Taker groaned faintly as he had missed feeling John even if it had only been a few days like this.

When the kiss broke John was panting. "Can you make love to me in this state?"

"We can try...I don't know how much it will take out of either of us though. You want to risk it?" Taker asked.

"Yes...please." John whispered. Tears filled his eyes.

Taker moved his hands. "Okay, Johnny...lay down for me."

John moved to lay down in the large bed. He parted his legs. "Feels so good...being willing and not forced."

"Don't think about it." Taker told John as he moved to kneel between his legs.

"Yes, Mark." John said, pushing it from his mind. He used the name Mark to show he wanted soft loving and not a hard fucking. Taker leaned down to kiss along John's stomach. He then kissed slowly up John's chest. John gave a low growl of pleasure. "Daddy did let me feed off him...I held back some because of his injuries."

"I wonder if that is why I could reach you tonight...you were stronger." Taker reasoned before he moved to suck on one of John's nipples.

"Fuck." John moaned as his nipple grew hard. Taker moved his lavishing attention towards John's collarbone and neck as he shifted John's lower body so he could begin to fill his body. John groaned at the slow filling that was so different from the rough actions of the doctor. The creature in him loved the nearness to his creator. "So...fucking good, Mark."

Taker moved to whisper thickly. "That's it...take it all in, John. Hold it...never lose sight of it." He moaned, feeling more of John around him.

John gave husky moans as the act went far beyond sex. It was born from a place of desperation, love, and the need to grasp on to hope. He felt filled...joined, and cherished. "I love you, Mark." He whispered.

"Love you too, Johnny...I'll plan a big meal for you...give you a nice warm relaxing bath...you like that?" Taker asked as he slowly moved.

A genuine smile came into John's tired eyes, a crack of his dimples showing. "Yes, Mark. Sounds wonderful."

"Good." Mark replied, kissing John on and off the whole time he slowly took him. "You feel good, John...you always do."

"So do you...no matter how you take me." John said with conviction. "I cherish both sides...my Master and Mark."

"Soon enough I will have you by my side...but also at my mercy." Taker told John before he lightly sucked on John's neck near his shoulder.

John's body shuddered with a moan. "Fuck...keeping my collar safe?"

"Of course, my boy." Taker whispered in his ear. "I can't wait for it to grace your neck again." Taker moaned.

"My necklace is gone...I hid it but they found it." John admitted.

"I am sorry. I know how much it meant to you." Taker told him honestly.

"Yeah...maybe they will give it back...they wanted to test it on me." John said.

"Test it on you?" Taker pondered.

"They were listening in on us...I said I didn't want to drain Randy by using the necklace...I guess they want to see the connection." John explained.

"Damn...and you feed off him...and they haven't fed either of you since he arrived." Taker shook his head before trying to focus back on being with John.

"I...I know." John worried. He fought to push past the worry and get back into the moment. Taker moved his head to nip and suck on John's neck with deep, throaty moans. He moved one hand to John's cock to slowly stroke him.

John gave another shudder, panting. "Fuck, Mark...feels so good. It won't take long."

"It's fine, Johnny...enjoy it however long it lasts." Taker told him.

John felt the build so strong until he cried out his release a few moment's later. "Fill me...claim me." He panted. Taker so wished it was in the flesh but he picked up speed until he finished a few moments later. He pulled out and rolled next to John, but grabbed him as he did, rolling the smaller man with him.

"That was good." John said with a contented sigh. "Thank you."

"Thank you as well, John...just hope it wasn't too much." Taker pulled him down, kissing him.

John returned the kiss. He just enjoyed the peaceful moments while he had them. "Maybe I'll be able to rest well. I need to be strong for Daddy."

"Okay, Johnny...if you vanish I know you got woken up." Taker told him before he let John go to move.

John moved to cup Taker's face. He looked intently at him with glowing eyes. "I know I say it a lot...but I deeply love you. You mean so much to me."

Taker gave a faint smile. "Same here...that's why I am trying...rest." John moved to lay down and closed his eyes. He felt himself sucked into a dark void of sleep where he felt nothing.

Randy and John slept until early morning. John was woke by the sound of Penelope bringing in their small breakfast. He groaned, feeling drained from lack of food and his time with Taker. Randy was still out as the small woman looked between them. Randy's eyes opened and he almost sprung from the cot on defense for a moment until he saw the smaller woman. He then relaxed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

John opened his eyes that looked glazed and tired. "Morning to you, Penelope." He said in Spanish, sitting up.

"Morning." She replied. "Sit...eat." She replied in English. Randy moved the cot apart more before he sat down on the side of it. John likewise moved to sit on the edge to take his tray from the woman. He saw it held a small portion of scrambled eggs and a piece of bread with some sort of chopped meat gravy on it. It was less than a fourth of what he would have eaten before but his stomach had shrunk some. His hand trembled as he moved to eat with his fingers. They were never given any utensils.

Randy took his food, looking at it. *Fuck...a child eats more.* Randy thought to John before looking at the woman. "Thank you." She gave a faint smile before leaving.

*This is actually more than sometimes.* John admitted. *At least there's some meat.* He forced himself to eat slowly.

*Of course not the meat our other sides wants.* Randy replied as he picked up the bread and slurped the thick, paste like gravy off of it to then use it to grab the eggs.

John just nodded as he ate. *I'm more drained than normal...I had sex with Mark...Taker last night.*

Randy raised a brow but remained quiet even if he was slightly annoyed if not angry.

John saw the look and lowered his eyes to his plate. He thought Randy was fine with him taking comfort in his sleep from Taker. *Sorry...I thought it was okay.*

*You said more than normal...so you did more than normal. I gave you my blood...because you were drained. You turn around and used it to tax yourself instead of conserving it.* Randy explained, trying to keep his temper in check.

John's eyes looked sad as he slowly nodded. He never thought of it that way. He had just craved the connection and escape from the hell he was enduring. He would not take from Randy again. It wasn't right. He finished the food and sat the tray aside, standing to walk to the bucket to relieve himself.

*I am glad you saw him.* Randy tried to lighten the sting he knew he caused. He finished and set his tray down, closing his eyes.

*You were right...it wasn't right...I'm s-sorry.* John's voice whispered into Randy's mind. Randy nodded and moved to lay back down.

John moved back to the cot and laid down. It seemed every day he lost more muscle mass. *He promised to get us out...said Shea wanted to storm the place...they are all trying.*

*Shea's helping? Interesting. As for the storm the castle approach it sounds like him.* Randy replied.

A couple hours passed when a guard approached cell, looking at the two men. He opened the door, looking between them. He pointed at Randy. "You...back." He barked. Randy got up, looking. His jaw tightened, wanting to mouth off but kept quiet, moving toward the wall he was chained to.

John sat up on the cot and looked at the guard to see what he wanted. The guard moved closer to John, careful of any fast moves. He held out the necklace. "Doctor Rivera said you wear this until she says otherwise."

John took the necklace, glancing at Randy. "It will make him sick." He protested. His heart sank, feeling guilty for feeding from Randy the day before.

"She said wear it until she said." The guard repeated.

*You know we don't listen there will be consequences for us both.* Randy told him. John nodded slowly and put the necklace on under the metal collar. He gave a sigh.

The guard moved back before he turned to leave. He didn't understand John's words or the doctor's reasoning behind the necklace after they looked so hard to get it from him. It wasn't his place to question though. John sighed once they were alone. *I'm sorry, Daddy. You are going to be so drained.*

*Sure it's still better then if you refused.* Randy replied as he moved back to his cot to lay down.

John nodded. *It does feel comforting to have it back. It was the only thing you ever bought me...I remember how nervous you looked.*

*I...I was a little over the top that night wasn't I?* Randy asked as he closed his eyes.

*Taker thought you may have seen it as a type of...well, engagement thing.* John tried to sound joking and not awkward.

*Well...I...I did want to show you how much you mean to me. How much I want you with me.* Randy replied.

*I...hope I get to keep it.* John replied.

*You'll leave here with it, Babe.* Randy replied with conviction before he made an audible groan, shifting.

*What's the matter?* John worried, looking over.

*Just hurts a little...the burns...it's fine.* Randy tried to assure him. John sighed but nodded. As time passed he began to feel a little strength returning to his body. He moved to get up from the cot, stretching.

"Go ahead work out some." Randy told John as he opened his eyes. "Give me something fun to watch." He tried to joke. John tried to give a lighthearted wink although he was worried sick. He moved into Randy's view and began to do some stretches. "Yeah, you know what Daddy likes to see." Randy smirked. John cracked a genuine smile at the comment. He began doing sets of squats that he normally did before lifting weights.

Yes, Randy was already feeling the effects, but not as bad as he could have been. He wasn't going to let it show too soon though if he could help it. Dr. Rivera watched in amazement with Vega in her office. "The improvement in the first subject is astounding."

"Indeed...did you hear what he told the guard? He said him wearing it will make the other sick. Aside from a few comments he has hardly moved." Vega pointed out.

"It defies reason but it seems somehow the necklace draws the energy from the creator to his mate." She reasoned. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Neither have I, Doctor." Vega told her. "It has seemed to reenergize the first subject in some manner."

"He could hardly move yesterday and now he is up exercising." Rivera made a face of disgust as John laughed and shook his ass near Randy's face.

"His spirit seems raised as well." Vega commented, seeing the display.

"I see." She glared. "Bunch of animals...they care only about food and their base instincts."

"Did you expect much else?" Vega asked. "Do you see redemption for the second subject?"

"Perhaps...the first was a bust." She sighed. "But maybe there is hope for the second...he did claim they were perverted before the change so it will be difficult."

"We free him of the monster maybe he can see the light." Vega told her. "Would be a shame to not try to save the soul."

The doctor nodded. "The other will still have to be terminated...he would have to understand that. His soul is damned."

"Can any man or beast really understand the need for death?" Vega asked. "Most of either see their own preservation and not the whole of humanity."

"I was speaking of the second one...if he was to be freed he would have to understand his former mate could not go as well." The doctor clarified.

"Oh..sorry, Doctor. I am sure he would grieve as any man would." Vega replied. " For all we know the first could be the source of the perversion in the mind of the second."

"Yes...he is one of lust." The doctor mused. "If we want to try the purging soon we may need to have the necklace removed. If the second grows too weak he could die in the process."

"But a weaker form...if it weakens the monster as well wouldn't it be easier to remove?" Vega pondered.

"Hmm...true...it is a delicate balance. I'll have to monitor closely." The doctor said, watching the video. She made a face, seeing John bending over the bed to kiss Randy. "That foul thing knows nothing but seduction."

"Does seem he is more the instigator." Vega commented.

Randy tried to return the kiss with as much passion as John seemed to want to, but some of the spark seemed to already be dimming. "I enjoyed watching you, Babe." He gave a faint smile. His steel colored eyes were growing dull and glazed.

John looked worried as he looked down at Randy. "Just rest, Daddy."

A few minutes later, two guards came into the cell, pointing at John. "Come." One barked as the other moved to put the mitts on and release him from the wall. John was led out, leaving Randy alone. Even if Randy wanted to protest he didn't have much energy to. He sighed, closing his eyes as fear began to fill him. Was John going to be coming back? Where they seperating them? Where they going to kill John and he wouldn't be there to stop it or say good bye?

It was a long while before John was finally escorted back to the cell by two guards. One of the guards was laughing almost mockingly. "At least it's not what we would have done...if I had my way you would never use it again." John made no reply as they brought him in. His manhood was put in a clear plastic device similar to the cages Taker used. Randy didn't hear John or the guard as he appeared asleep on his cot. Dried tear marks could be seen down his face.

John was fastened back to the wall and the mitts were removed. When the guards left he moved to sit down on his cot and looked at Randy. He placed a hand on Randy's cheek. "Daddy?"

Randy jerked at the touch then opened his eyes. "Babe." He smiled. "So glad." He whispered.

"Y-You okay?" John asked.

"Tired...hu-hungry. Worse than before. Do-don't know why." Randy admitted.

"It's the necklace...you aren't able to get fresh blood to help like before." John whispered. "Is that why...you were crying?"

Randy moved to try to sit up. "I was scared...yo-you weren't coming back." He slumped forward some, putting his head in his hands.

"Me too." John admitted. "But no...Dr. Rivera seems to think I am the cause of the 'perversion' between us. I was put in a cage."

"If we could be close enough to do...that...a cage wouldn't stop us." Randy weakly laughed. "I don't want to give them a show...or a reason for a cold shower again." Randy tried to joke.

John cracked a small smile. "Want some of my blood?"

"I thought it doesn't work in reverse...It doesn't make me sick...but I didn't get anything either." Randy told him. "Th-thanks anyway,"

John sighed. About an hour passed before the head guard came into the cage. "She wants necklace back." He said in English. "Take off and slide." He stood by the open door. John paused before removing the necklace and sliding it toward the guard. The guard took it and left.

"That was shorter than I expected." Randy told John. *You will see it again, Babe...I promise somehow you will.*

John looked sad but tried to cover it up. "It's fine...I would rather you feel better."

Penelope came in a few minutes later. She had a small tray with two pieces of chicken on it. It was undercooked and bloody. "For you." She told Randy, handing it to him. "Other meal come later."

"Th-thank you." Randy took the tray from her, picking up the first piece tearing into it, being surprised as the rareness of it.. He swallowed a bite, glancing a John. He wanted to share despite his current state, did he dare though?

Penelope shook her head no as she looked at Randy. "Go ahead, Ran. You need it more." John encouraged, trying not to smell the food. The small woman moved to leave. Randy turned slightly to block at least part of the view from John as he ate. John moved to lay down to rest a bit to make Randy feel less self-conscious. It eased his mind that his Daddy would feel better.

Randy ate fast, nearly stripping the bones like when they were first changed. He put the tray on the floor and slid it towards the door away from them. Hours passed until evening. They were served a mixture of rice, beans, and crumbled beef for dinner. John's portion was noticeably smaller than Randy's. Randy felt bad seeing he was not only given a special meal but even the winners cut on the actual meal. He kept looking over at John as he ate.

"It's fine...I'm used to eating this much." John tried to assure him. "I just realized how quiet it always seems...no TV or other electronics."

"Yeah...but that annoying droning hum." Randy sighed. Time seemed to drag on for the men. The next morning when Randy woke John was gone. Panic gripped Randy as he got up looking around. His heart wanted to race. Did he dare to mentally try to reach John? He sunk back down to the cot, his head in his hands. He was a strong man, some would say a cold, jaded one but the idea of losing John terrified him.


	50. Chapter 50

(Hope you all had a great week. I want to wish a happy one year wedding anniversary to my co-writer and wife Jade Rose. You are the Randy to my John.) Rose

It was a short time before two guards came to the cell. "Come...you are needed." One snapped as the other moved toward Randy with the leather mitts. Randy stood, hoping that would mean he would see John. He didn't fight as they covered his hands and freed him from the chain. Randy was led to a new room he had not been in before. John was sitting on a chair facing the bed. His hands were cuffed behind him and the rubber gag was in his mouth. The two guards moved Randy to the bed and strapped him down.

John's eyes looked wide and afraid as his chest heaved. *The doctor is going to try to purge you!* His voice almost screamed mentally. *She wants me to watch! Show you your evil ways.*

*If you did it...so can I.* Randy told John trying to sound confident.

*Fuck, hardest thing I ever did...and I can take pain.* John sounded near frantic.

Doctor Rivera walked into the room a few minutes later trailed by her assistant Vega. She was actually wearing a white coat and carried a clipboard. "Today is a special day." She smiled at Randy. "Today your eyes will open...you will find redemption."

"We will see about that." Randy told her.

Rivera seemed unphased as her hand rested on John's head. "This one has been a blight to you...his soul is dark with lust even before the change...once you are freed you will see the truth and why he must be killed tonight after you are no longer among the damned."

Randy gave a growl, pulling at the restraints. "He has done nothing wrong!"

Dr. Rivera gave a sad shake of her head. "Nothing wrong? He willingly sought out a demon to take control of his body...he relished the lust and darkness it brought...I know many things about him...you are blinded right now." She stepped away from John. "His death is a necessary evil...you will agree with me soon." She looked at Vega. "Prepare the blood." Tears ran from John's eyes as he closed them.

"He did it because of me!" Randy snapped. "He wanted to understand me!" Vega moves for the large machine, bringing it closer.

"Help me get his arms down." Vega told the guard in the room. They came over as Vega extended a board on each side of the bed. They pulled Randy's arms into position even as he was now resisting. John growled from the chair and began to struggle but did not budge. Dr. Rivera watched the actions closely. In her sick mind she was saving a lost soul.

Vega took the first needle, inserting it into Randy's vein. Randy gritted his teeth but tried not to yell as it felt like a hot poker in his vein. Blood could already be seen beginning to flow through the tube. "He has a strong heart." Vega told the doctor. "Hope it's strong enough." He commented as he turned the machine on to help draw what they saw as tainted blood out of him. "We are waiting for about 4 units before we begin adding in right, Doctor?"

"Yes, you are correct, Senor Vega." Dr. Rivera nodded. John opened his eyes, knowing he had to see what happened. He hated feeling so helpless. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

"You may feel...a little sleepy." Vega told Randy.

"So, you feed me...only to drain me?" Randy asked with a growl.

"Wanted to give your body a fighting chance." Vega told him.

"Many have died during the process." Dr. Vega spoke. "We want to avoid that outcome and save you if possible."

*I love you, Daddy.* John's anguished voice was heard in Randy's head. *If you have to give in to live...do what you need to.*

Randy moved his head, looking at John. *I'm not going to let them kill you without a fight. I don't give a shit what they think. If either of us is a damned soul we know it would be me.* He looked toward Rivera. "Where's his necklace...I want to see it."

The doctor looked amused at Randy. "You are making demands? Why do you want to see it?"

"I want to see it is safe." Randy tried to plead. "Pl-plus if this works...I want to as a keepsake. Please."

The doctor made a face as she walked to a drawer and pulled out the necklace. She walked to carry it to the restrained man. "Fine, I will humor you but once you are freed you will cast it aside."

"It...It's an heirloom. It would be an insult to rest of my family if I did." Randy told her.

"Perhaps we can have a Padre bless it for him?" Vega suggested.

"Indeed." Rivera agreed. She placed the necklace on Randy's bare stomach. Randy closed his eyes as his head began to spin when Vega put on the third collection bag.

Time seemed to drag for John as he was in a surreal world. All the days of starvation, cold, degradation, and abuse made him almost welcome death if Randy passed during the procedure. The creature in him sensed he may lose his mate and gave a low growl. Randy felt like he could fall asleep as they worked on the fourth bag and Vega went to set up the donor blood into the other side of the machine. The other needle was already set up in Randy's opposite arm and had been capped off until now. Vega started the flow, heading into Randy's arm. Randy's eyes shot open with a fiery glow and growl before he tried to pull freed of his restraints. To him, where there was the silent lull of sleep it turned into feeling like liquid fire was being pushed into his veins.

Dr. Rivera stepped back to watch. "Now the fight begins." She commented. Her eyes held a dark gleam.

*They'll pay...They'll all pay.* A dark sounding voice spoke to John's mind as Randy still fought. Now, for every pint they took out a fresh one was pushed into the struggling man. At one point the necklace fell off of Randy and to the floor nearby.

John gave a growl, trying to vain to fight. The head guard gave a low laugh as he stood near John. "Go ahead...rage all you want...he will not be with you any longer...then you are ours." He spat in broken English. He gave a slap to the side of John's face.

There were moments when Randy fell silent but then he would struggle again. About ten units out so six had gone in Randy fell limp in the restraints. His skin took on a darker appearance. He grew darker until it was nearly black in appearance. It looked almost shiny and slick.. His face change in appearance to that of an elongated muzzle. Vega gave a shaky breath as he stepped back.

John and the guard grew quiet. John had never seen Randy look that way before. He had certainly not looked like that during his struggle with the blood. Dr. Rivera gave a look of terror as she looked on. The monstrous creature jerked to sit up, actually slipping past the restraints and separate from Randy who still laid on the table, unmoving. It's head slowly turned to look around the room. In a flash, it lunged at the guard as its large claws ripped across his chest.

The guard gave a scream as his flesh tore and the blood began to pour. He went limp almost immediately from the gaping wound. "This is great evil! Kill it!" Doctor Rivera screamed in Vega's direction. The creature stood up from where it was hunched down. It looked even more massive as it lunged for Vega next who was already cowering away. It's massive maw ripped the smaller man's throat, actually spitting the flesh to the ground. It's next focus was on the good doctor herself.

Dr. Rivera gave a scream and tried to run from the room but the large creature seemed to fill every corner with its presence. It grabbed her in it's large grasp, flinging her across the room. *Tell her put other...blood...back.* It growled in John's head. The creatures eyes glowed a deep red as it stalked towards Rivera again.

*I can't speak.* John tried to say mentally. The rubber gag was in his mouth and only grunts could be heard. The creature turned to look. With a growl it stalked toward John and with a sharp nail cut the restraints holding him before it lunged for the doctor before she could run.

John moved to pull the gag from his mouth. "It wants you to put the old blood back." He told the woman. Even afraid, the doctor was stubborn. "This place is full of guards! They will soon be here to end you all!"

With those words, the creature was on her fully and ripped her chest as it had the guard. She did not even have time to scream. It got up, looking at John. *Can you figure it?*

"I can try." John said aloud as he moved to look for the blood. "Are you Randy's creature? How is this possible?"

It nodded. *Don't ask...just do…* It laughed darkly. *You work….I play...yes, I know not the girl.* It bolted under the door like it was made of liquid and out of John's sight. John felt a sense of hope he had not in days. He moved to pick up the necklace from the floor, putting it on under the metal collar. It took him some trial and error but he finally managed to get the old blood flowing into Randy's veins. He felt no sympathy for the evil men who had relished the thought of killing him. As John worked, he soon heard screaming and gunfire coming from the other side of door.

John knew the creature was relishing the kill. The creature inside him gave a growl as it wanted to feast on the blood of the killed. A few minutes passed when the door flew open with a terrified looking Penelope. She was panting for breath and looked disheveled and had splatters of blood on her face and clothing. She screamed when she saw the bodies in the room. Her eyes were wide from fright. John tried to control his own glowing eyes. "Please...it's okay. You won't be harmed." He said lowly. "They brought this on themselves...forcing the blessed blood into him." He pointed at Randy.

Her heart raced, looking at John. "Tha-that diablo is...him?!" She exclaimed.

John nodded. "He said he will not harm you...they wanted to kill me...rip him apart...the creature fought back. You were kind to us...I won't forget it."

She slowly walked closer, looking at Randy. She felt near his neck. "He...weak." Her head turned, looking as a strange silence filled the air except for that of the machine feeding the blood in and out of Randy.

"I know." John nodded slowly. "I hope the old blood I'm feeding will make him strong again." Hearing the silence made him smile. "That damned sound is gone."

The creature returned to the room. It looked between John and the girl. Penelope couldn't help but cower away from it's glowing gaze. *Few remain...I see they...are like her* It told John as it's massive form moved as if taking breaths.

John nodded. *Are you forever separated from his body? Is my creature truly your mate?*

*Don't know...and yes...as you have said your creature is the lover side...he is the one that brings that calm in me. I am more carnage and rage. I can see into men though...see good or bad...I rarely kill ones of a good heart.* It explained, sounding the most calm John has ever heard it or Randy.

*I hope for all our sake's you can get back inside him. My creature would feel lost without you.* John told him. He felt no fear as he looked at the massive creature.

*His body… is tainted to me.* It told John. *We can try once balance is tipped.*

Unknown to the guys on the lower level of the compound, Taker appeared, looking around at the carnage. "What the hell happened here?" Searching he found a few stragglers that cowered and begged, rambling about a devil. He finally got one to talk about where the captives were. He made his way to the upper level. He closed his eyes, trying to use the draw of a creator to either pick up where John was if he was still restrained or get John to come to him if he could.

John looked at the creature. *I feel the pull of my other creator...I will be back.* He gave Penelope a comforting smile before leaving the room. He followed the drawing until he ran into Taker, running into the large man's arms.

Taker pulled John in tightly, trying not to crush the smaller man. "Where's Randy?" He asked.

"In bed...something happened...they tried to do the purging and his creature left his body and went on a killing spree...I'm putting the old blood back in him now." John led Taker back to the room as he spoke.

Taker looked as he entered the room. The creature looked even massive to him. He then moved over to Randy. "Do you want to go back?" Taker asked in the archaic tongue as he looked at the creature.

"He never...wanted me." It replied. A weak groan came from the bed as Randy tried to move his head.

John swallowed hard. He knew it was true. The creature had been thrust upon him by Wade. He had only been thinking of his own wants and needs. *Maybe I spoke in haste...if he truly does not want you...maybe it would not be right.*

"Wh-what?" Randy spoke in a groggy tone.

Taker looked over at Randy. "Hey there,"  
Randy tried to open his eyes. "Am I dreaming?" Randy's voice cracked.

"No...No dream...but you have a decision to make." Taker told him.

"Decision? I'm lu-lucky I even kn-know my name...and I feel like hell...if...if you're here why am I still strapped down?"

"Because John is putting your old blood back into you. You passed out...honestly, I think could have died. The thing is somehow in the process the creature in you...um...separated and went on a hell of a rampage." Taker tried to tell him.

"Um...okay?" Randy sounded confused.

John stepped forward to look at Randy. "You have a choice, Daddy...and make a decision that makes you happy not anyone else...do you truly want it back inside you or do you want to be fully human again?"

"Fe-feel...cold...empty." Randy commented closing his eyes again. The creature slowly began to pace as if growing agitated.

John's eyes began to glow as a cry passed his lips. He began to speak in the tongue Taker had earlier, having no idea what he was saying. "Come back to me, my love...we are one...we have always been so from the start of time." The words were spoken seductively, almost like a flowing love poem. "I would feel empty without you...abandoned and dry. Fill the shell and make us complete." The eyes of the serpent on John's necklace began to glow.

Taker looked at Randy. "I think the empty feeling is because you grown used to it."  
Randy lightly nodded. "Fine...try." He groaned with a sigh.

Taker looked at the creature. "I can try to help...come over as you left him."

The creature looked at Taker before moving back to the bed. As it walked it took on a more normal size. It moved onto the bed and moved until it laid over top of Randy as it had before. Taker began to chant in the same dialect he used when the creature is first called forward in a joining. Among the confusion and chaos, Penelope slipped away in search of others that may have passed the monster's judgment.

John moved closer to the bed. His eyes were like flames of blue fire and his breath came in short gasps. The creature seemed to shrink more and more until all that seemed to remain was Randy. He appeared to be passed out again. "Help me free him, John."

John moved to free Randy until all the younger man had on was the steel collar like John. The fire faded from his eyes and he looked exhausted and confused. "W-What happened?"

Taker looked over at him. "You don't remember?" He looked at him more closely. "What's the last thing you recall?"

"I was waiting on Daddy to decide if he wanted to be human." John panted. "I felt a rush and the creature took over."

Taker nodded. "It pleaded with Randy's creature to not go. To take Randy over again. I don't know if Randy somehow understood or not, but he said to go ahead."

John sighed. "I...I didn't mean to...he didn't want it."

"He was undecided." Taker told John. "He felt empty without it."

John nodded. He pulled at the thick steel band around his neck. "I want this damned thing off me. I hate it." If Taker looked closely, he could see the toll the days of starvation, mental, and physical abuse took on the younger man. His face looked tired and he had lost a lot of muscle mass. There was a new wariness in his eyes that only comes from living through a nightmare. The plastic cage still covered his cock.

Taker looked around the room. He moved over to the guard and began searching his pockets. "Sit down and breathe. I'm sure I can...wait...do you have the strength to shift form? We know Randy's necklace stays...but the collar might fall off if you focus on it not traveling with you."

Taker stood up as his ear picked up the sound of footsteps. John's head snapped to the direction of the sound. His heart wanted to race. Taker held his hand up to still John, worried he might attack the first thing through the door. The door opened and Sheamus popped his head in. "Oh, this is where ya be. We began to worry when ya didn't come back." He addressed Taker.

"Sorry, was busy with some loose ends." Taker replied.

John let out a breath then tried to smile. "Hey, Shea."

"Hey, John Boy." Sheamus greeted, looking over at him. "Damn, Fella...oops, sorry." He exclaimed before he stopped himself. He held up his hand with a ring of keys. "One of these may be of help?"

"Yes...I'm sure." Taker replied.

Sheamus looked over at John. "Ya want me to try them...or do ye feel better doing it yaself?"

"You can." John said, looking down slightly. "Damn...still wearing the cage."

"That should be easy enough." Taker replied. "Who put it on you?" Sheamus walked over, looking over the collar then the keys.

"The...doctor." John finally replied. "They thought two men together was vile and I was the instigator because of the creature...there were a lot of sexual experiments...the guards were going to...castrate me tonight."

"Well, glad things played like they did then." Taker replied. He looked around the room. "Which one is it?" He asked, seeing two people in lab coats.

"The woman...but her assistant was just as bad." John sighed.

"More likely she would have the key on herself though." Taker explained as he went to check.

"No offense, Fellas...but this place looks like a scene from thee Walking Dead." Sheamus commented as he finally heard a click from John's collar and it opened up.

John trembled slightly though he tried not to show it. Red marks graced his neck. "Ran was pushed to breaking...his creature had a field day...oh, Finn was right about our creatures being mates. His told me my creature is his lover...what keeps him grounded with all the killing."

"His creature?" Sheamus asked.

"Yeah...somehow it actually separated from Randy and took on a physical form." Taker told him.

"Hold on WHAT!? Ya telling me that thin be loose in our world!" Sheamus exclaimed.

"Calm down." Taker told him. "They have joined again." Sheamus took a deep breath, his chest still heaving. Taker found the small key that was actually around the doctor's neck and carried it to John. "See if this fits." He handed it to him.

John tried it and to his relief the cage opened. It fell to the floor, showing his cock was red and sore from lack of proper washing. "His creature did all the killing...I just watched." John explained.

"It actually left some people alive...it said he saw they were good souls." Taker told Sheamus.

Sheamus tried not to laugh at the thought of a monster who judged souls. He moved to remove the collar from Randy. "He hasn't moved since I got in here."

"He hasn't since the creature went back inside of him." Taker sadly admitted.

John looked thoughtful and removed his necklace. "Not good for me to drain him." He commented. His body shook slightly. "May I have...a drink from you, Sir?"

"I thought my blood didn't affect you." Taker sadly told him. "Come with me...we will find something." He looked at Sheamus. "You may want to stay here and not see this."

Sheamus drew a deep breath and nodded, knowing what Taker was planning. "Agreed. I'll keep an eye on Randy until ye two return."

John followed after Taker. He carried the necklace in his hand. "Want me to take it for safe keeping?" Taker asked as they walked. "Holding it may still cause the effects."

John nodded, handing it to Taker. "Thanks...I can hardly believe this is over."

Taker slipped it in his jeans. "Well, it is. From the sounds of it the creature didn't leave anyone alive it deemed unworthy." Taker stopped at a body that didn't look like a guard. He actually dipped his finger in the wound and pulled it back quickly, wiping it off. "Nope." He kept doing that until he found one he deemed suitable and nodded. "Go ahead...this one is safe."

John tried to control himself but as soon as the blood hit his tongue the creature went wild. Deep growls left him as he tore into the body, something he had never done with a human before. Taker looked around to keep the area secure just in case. He couldn't help but wonder where Finn was in all of this, not believing Sheamus came in alone. John did not stop until the bones were picked clean. He wiped his face that was covered in blood. "Thank you."

Taker looked and was a little surprised. He expected the blood, but not the flesh. "Enough?"

John nodded. "For now...yes, thank you." There was suddenly a gasp as a very shocked Finn took in the scene. The pile of bones and organs from the remains of John's feeding laid in front of him.

Taker turned his head, heaving a could turn into a real mess if they weren't careful.

"What thee bloody hell?" Finn's face looked pale as he took in the scene. "John...I thought ye didn't kill this way!"

John was pushed past the point of caring as he stood covered in the human's blood. "I was hungry." He growled. "Have you ever been so damn hungry you wanted to bite your own arm? I have. That you would sell your soul for a meal? Don't look at me like I'm the monster!" The older man was almost to his breaking point.

"John didn't kill any of these people." Taker tried to tell Finn.

"Get your fucking facts straight!" John almost roared at Finn, causing the man to jump. "These sons of bitches strapped Randy to a table and fed him blessed blood. They brought this on themselves! The creature came out of Randy and did this."

Finn looked pale as he looked around. "Thee creature be on thee loose?"

"No...it's back in Randy...but currently he is passed out." Taker told Finn. "John was beyond ravished. It's not like I exactly had access to livestock so I helped him find one of the departed that wasn't blessed." Taker help up his hand to show Finn the burned skin on his fingers.

"I-I'm still hungry for other food but the creature is sated." John looked haunted as he looked at Finn. "I don't think you get it...we weren't just kidnapped. We were tortured, kept in a cold cell, starved, even sprayed with a fucking hose just for being too close. Prisoners on death row get better treatment...what we were fed wouldn't have made children happy."

Finn's eyes finally softened as he gave a sigh then a nod. "Maybe I reacted in haste. We did worry about ye."

"We should go back and get Sheamus and Randy and get out of here before anyone else shows up...Some people escaped...they may try to get the police or something." Taker told them. He looked at Finn. "By some chance did you see a room with clothing or something John and Randy can get to wear out?"

Finn shook his head no. "Nay...sorry, Fella. nothin'."

"Damn...well, it is pretty remote here...hopefully we can get them to the motel without detection. I have clothing there." Taker explained.

"Aye, let's go." Finn urged. "This gives me thee creeps." The three men moved back to the room where Sheamus and Randy were.

Sheamus looked over, hearing the door trying not to look worried as the men entered. If his skin could have paled more it would have seeing John's current state. Randy still did not appear to have moved. Sheamus had removed Randy's collar and the mitts covering his hands. "I was hungry." John snapped, seeing the look from Sheamus. "You both want to judge me and you have no idea how I feel!" It was unusual for the man to be so angry.

Sheamus held his hands up. "Whoa there, Fella." I am not judging...I knew what ye two were planning when ye left thee room. Guess it just different seein it."

"John, want to carry Randy or do you still feel weak?" Taker asked. He looked at Sheamus. "We are getting out of this place before the officials show up."

"Sounds smart to me." Sheamus replied.

"I'll carry him." John said as he moved toward the bed. It became painfully obvious how much muscle the man had lost when he had a hard time lifting Randy from the bed. Randy currently felt like dead weight, making it that much harder to lift and carry.

"Maybe I should." Taker told John, seeing him struggle.

"I...I got it." John said stubbornly. His legs shook as he walked with Randy, his jaw set stubbornly. Finn noticed for the first time how much smaller John looked. He shook his head.

"Okay, John." Taker told him, hoping he wouldn't trip as they moved from the room and down to the lower level. "Let's roll." Taker commented. Sheamus almost felt like it couldn't be fast enough for his taste as they made their way out. John managed to get Randy out of the building with Finn and Sheamus trailing behind him. The three men had driven to a hill overlooking the building.

"Actually it be over 'ere." Sheamus called out to Taker. "We drove closer when we didn't hear from ya." He then led the way to the side of the large building where a dark SUV was parked.

John began to shake at the sight of the SUV. It looked exactly like the one that had kidnapped him the first time. He clutched Randy close to his chest, giving a growl as his eyes darted.

"It's ours." Taker told John, hearing the sound. "We couldn't exactly spy on them in something that could be spotted." Sheamus moved ahead to open the vehicle for them. John slowly moved to place Randy in the back. He still looked shaken, as if he expected men to restrain him at any moment. "You two sit in the front...I'll get in the back seat closer to John and Randy." Taker told them before he slipped in. Sheamus nodded before he moved for the driver's door.

John climbed into the back, finally, sitting by Randy. Finn hurried to get into the front passenger's side. "I hope Penelope is okay." John said softly.

"Who's Penelope?" Taker asked as Sheamus drove off.

"The girl...the one in the room when you came. She was the only one decent to us...she seemed scared a lot...she washed us and fed us." John answered. "She even smuggled me toilet paper a few times."

"Well, I am guessing she took off with the other survivors." Taker told him. "I doubt we will see any of them again."

John nodded and went quiet. He looked at Randy, taking in how the man hardly moved. He rested a hand on his chest. John could make out the rise and fall of the younger man's chest. Even at times, he thought he could feel the faint heartbeat. "He'll be okay?" John asked, looking at Taker.

"Honestly, I don't know." Taker told him. "I am hoping it will be like a joining where the body in in a suspended state for about a day or so."

John felt a strong urge to place his hand on Randy's chest. His voice suddenly grew into a tone that sounded like a mixture of his own voice and his creature's. "My love...make him strong to join us...fill him with the power he needs."

Randy's eyes remained closed but his mouth opened. A deep voice that was clearly not human spoke but it seemed to fill the vehicle. "Patience, Love...all in time...I am working...things will be better than before." Randy's mouth closed almost as if he had never spoke at all.

"What in thee...nevermind." Sheamus began to ask but stopped himself.

John removed his hand and closed his eyes, feeling drained. "Seems we are more connected now...Randy's creature and mine." He said out loud.

"Interesting." Sheamus stated simply.

John passed out after a few minutes, comforted by the creature's words. "Damn, those two keep blowin' me mind." Finn commented.

"What do you mean?" Taker asked Finn. He tried not to worry when he saw John slump next to Randy.

"Just thee power they have...thee things they can do...I thought joined mates was only a fable...and their power seems to grow." Finn answered.

"I see...And one almost lost the other." Taker commented, looking back. "One or both will be famished when they come to." He sighed. "We will stop at the hotel get them dressed and I can drive the leg back to my home if you two want to rest."

"No offense to yeself or them...but I nay know if I can rest if they can come to any moment." Sheamus told him. "While thee men may nay wish us harm...can thee same be said of the monsters inside?"

"Aye, I agree." Finn spoke. "I know John's creature be more a lover but he had devoured that body almost whole...what if thee two of them sees us as another meal?"

"Well…" Taker paused. "Randy's said he only attacks those it judges as corrupt...even in a rage it kept that pledge. If it didn't no one would have left that place alive. As for the body you saw, Finn...they were already dead. Do either of you think you would be seen as corrupt after the help you gave? Also...awake or asleep where could you go inside a car? Even if you can get out and run...do you really think you could outrun either of them if they were really set of catching you?"

Finn let out a breath and sighed. "Nay...I guess you're right about that." The men tried to relax and put the drama behind them.


	51. Chapter 51

They reached the run down hotel a short time later. Taker reached over to see if he could rouse John awake. John seemed almost as out of it as Randy. He mumbled but never woke.

"Damn." Taker grumbled.

"I can grab one of them if ye get thee other...and Finn gets thee door and makes sure no one sees us." Sheamus suggested.

"Yeah, that can work." Taker replied. Finn jumped from the vehicle and looked around. Seeing it was clear he moved to open the back for them and then walked to their room. Taker and Sheamus got out and moved to the back. Taker tried to slide John free first, picking him up before Sheamus grabbed Randy, moving for their room. They laid the men on the bed and looked them over.

"Well, I guess I will wash them down before we try to dress them." Taker stated.

Finn gave a shudder as he looked at John's red cock. "His manhood looks like it may be infected." His grey eyes lingered over the size of John's member as well as the rest of his body.

"Yeah...with proper eating...in both ways they will hopefully both heal." Taker told them. "Another reason to get them back to my ranch." He then headed for the bathroom to get some warm washcloths. Finn could not look away from John's body. He had never seen him naked before. The man was thinner but still impressive.

"Enjoying something ya see?" Sheamus whispered to Finn before Taker returned and started by cleaning John of the blood that coated his skin.

Finn jumped, actually blushing. "Maybe a little...he be a nice specimen." Finn admitted.

Sheamus chuckled. "I know of that."

"You two mind getting sets of clothing from the two duffel bags I have by the wall?" Taker called over before he went to rinse the cloth to clean Randy next.

"Nay at all." Finn replied. He moved to one of the bags and pulled out a clean pair of sweatpants, blue t-shirt, socks, and briefs. He carried them to Taker, laying them on the bed. "I'm guessing by thee size this be for Randy. Thee pants are extra tall."

Sheamus returned with blue gym shorts and a almost matching tank top. "So I guess these be John's then." He stated.

"If you two want to try to wrestle John into his while I finish cleaning Randy go ahead." Taker told them.

Finn's mouth went dry at the idea of touching John's body. "I'll do it." He said thickly. He took the shorts and raised John slightly to slide them on. His eyes took in the round globes of the man's ass. Sheamus tried not to laugh. "Ye be wanting a hand there, Fella?"

"Nay...I think I got it." Finn assured him. He slowly finished with the shorts before grabbing the shirt. He gave a shaky breath as he worked.

"Okay then." Sheamus stated as he watched. Why was he getting this strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach? Finn finished finally and moved away from John. He had no idea why the man turned him on so much.

Taker was unaware of the exchange as he dried and checked over Randy's injuries before he got him dressed. "Should we head right out?" Taker asked. "Get back to the States sooner."

"Sounds good to me." Finn replied.

"Aye...let's go." Sheamus stated. They moved the bags to the SUV and Taker set them up almost like pillows to prop John and Randy on before they all loaded up and began the long drive. Taker silently hoped there wouldn't be any issue with the border crossing. At one point, Finn actually leaned close to Sheamus. John began to groan in his sleep. Sheamus looked at Finn, but then turned his head toward the back, hearing John. "Um...seems one is stirring." Sheamus spoke up to get Taker's attention.

"John?" Taker called back, hoping if he heard a familiar voice he wouldn't freak out by mistake.

John moaned a few minutes before answering. "W-Where are we?" He felt confused.

"On the road heading back for the States." Taker replied.

"Oh...I don't remember falling asleep." John replied, his tone husky from sleep.

"Ya did more then fall asleep, Fella...was more like passed out."Sheamus turned to look move at John. "If ye look ya now dressed...ya didn't get that way by magic." He laughed.

"Fuck." John commented as he looked. "Who dressed me?"

Finn cleared his throat. "Um, that be me, Fella."

"Thanks." John replied. "I just feel so tired."

"I guess with the stress passing your body just finally relaxed." Taker commented from the driver seat.

"Yeah...fuck, things are so screwed up...in ways this seems like a dream and I'll wake up back in the cell." John admitted.

"I'm sorry that happened to ye, John. Believe me, Shea and I do nay condone such thin's." Finn spoke up.

"I know, Finn...it was just rough...so much degradation and sexual experiments." John replied. "They used a pump to force me to cum over and over...other times they whipped or burned me until I came."

Finn shifted slightly in the seat. "Damn...must have been horrible."

"Well, it's all over now, Fella." Sheamus commented. "I doubt there be any left that would cause ya trouble...and if there are I have a feeling they be hearing tales from the survivors."

"I hope not...don't think I could handle a round three." John admitted. He glanced at Randy to check on him. Randy was lying still with a gentle rise and fall to his chest.

Sheamus tried not to look down, seeing John's worried face. "I'm sure he will come round." He tried to encourage him.

"Yeah...he's just been through so much." John said. "I feel at times it's because of me...he never wanted any of this...he probably took the creature back for me. Taker said I begged him to do it...but I don't remember."

"It was in their native tongue...Randy wouldn't have understood." Taker tried to tell him.

"Oh." John could only say. He moved until he could rest a hand on Randy's shoulder. He just wanted the feeling of closeness. There may have been the faintest of moans but then nothing.

It was about a half an hour before Taker stopped. "John?" He called back.

"Yes, Sir?" John replied.

"Do you have enough energy to shift?" Taker asked.

"Think so...why?" John asked.

"We have the border about a mile ahead of us." Taker explained. "We never recovered your wallet so we have no ID or passport for you. I have Randy's from when I got his things from the hotel after he went missing."

"So, I just shift, leave the vehicle then rejoin you?" John asked.

"Yeah...play it safe maybe about two miles on the other side." Taker told him.

"And how would ya be explaining Randy?" Sheamus wondered.

Taker laughed. "Too much tequila."

"Okay...tell me when and I will." John replied. His hand was petting Randy's cropped head.

"Now...we are only about a mile away." Taker told him.

John closed his eyes. "Take care of Daddy." He turned into a light mist that then left the vehicle.

"Daddy?" Finn asked.

"His term of endearment." Taker replied. "And also as one of his makers." He then started driving again.

"Oh...that be a different one." Finn replied. He noticed Randy seemed a little less content in his sleep when John left.

"What? Daddy's a popular term in male couples." Sheamus stated. "Or are ya calling it different because John be older?"

"Aye, normally thee Daddy is much older and takes care of thee Baby Boy." Finn said. "John seems like an independent man."

"He is...and he loves doing things for Randy...but John can also have a bit of a playful side that Randy tries to keep in check." Taker explained. "Well, here we go." He stated as he pulled into the line of cars that headed for the crossing. John had traveled on ahead of them. It was so relaxing to float on the wind, putting miles between him and the horrible prison.

Luckily for the men, there wasn't really any problems and they drove on through. Taker drove until he sensed John nearby and pulled off on the side of the road to wait for him. It was not long before the mist approached and John appeared again in the back of the vehicle. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah...we're clear...just need gas." Taker explained as he headed off for the nearest filling station. John moved until his head rested on Randy's shoulder. He fell back asleep, the shift taking a lot out of him. Taker stopped and filled up while Sheamus ran inside the station to get some food for all of them even if it was not the best options. Taker also called ahead to the ranch to begin preparations for that night. They then all took off for the long drive to the ranch.

John was resting asleep against Randy. When Sheamus began to eat, the smell of meat was in the air. "Hungry...do I get to eat today, Penelope?" John murmured.

Sheamus sighed, looking back. "Johnny? Um, Johnny?" John mumbled but never fully woke. His stomach growled loudly.

"Don't worry. He will have plenty to eat once we reach the ranch. If he wakes before then we can stop somewhere." Taker told Sheamus.

"Okay...not like I had much to offer besides a couple hot dogs." Sheamus admitted.

Finn shook his head. "Poor fella...never even knowin' if he would be allowed to eat."

"Well, he doesn't need to worry about that again." Taker replied firmly. "I'll get them both healed up and worry about John getting new ID and cards." The drive was quiet until they finally reached Taker 's ranch. John and Randy were both still asleep. "John?" Taker called out when he opened the back hatch of the SUV. The rich smell of smoked and roasting meat filled the air.

John mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. "Y-Yes, Sir?"

"We're home." Taker replied. "I am going to move Randy to the guest room if you want to rest with him until food is ready."

"Thanks...sounds good." John moved to slowly climb from the vehicle. He stretched.

Taker moved to get Randy out of the back, scooping him in his arms. "Would you two mind gathering bags?"

"Nay...not a problem." Sheamus replied as he got out.

Finn helped Sheamus with the bags as John followed Taker unto the house. It was so comforting to be in a familiar place. Taker took Randy to the upstairs bedroom they normally used. "Mind turning the bed down for me, John?"

"Sure." John moved to pull down the covers and top sheet so Randy could be laid down. "This feels like a dream and I'll wake up soon to...f-face my death." Taker laid Randy down and lightly covered him. Taker then turned toward John. He stepped closer, pulling him in, wrapping him in a large hug. He then moved to kiss him softly at first but soon grew harder and hungry.

John groaned as Taker's actions grew more passionate. He was not expecting it at the moment. Taker released John, stepping back. "Still think it's a dream?"

"No...thanks, I needed that." John panted.

Taker smiled. "You're welcome...so did I."  
"Are we intruding on a moment?" Sheamus asked from the door.

"No...was just giving John some reassurance." Taker told them. "Do you two mind sharing a bed?"

"I don't." Sheamus replied.

"Nay." Finn shook his head. "One bed be fine." He couldn't help noticing John was sporting an erection in his shorts.

Taker looked at John. "Enjoy your nap with Randy...I am sure it will be a little bit for the food to be done." He kissed his cheek before he headed for the door. "Okay, you two can follow me." John climbed into bed with Randy and snuggled close before going to sleep. Finn followed after Taker along with Sheamus.

Taker led the men to a room almost exactly like the one they just left. "Here you go...you guys can use this one until you leave...however long you convinces the office to give you guys off." He laughed.

"Thank ye." Finn told Taker. "If I nay be too forward...I was told ye have a playroom. I be into restraints me self and would love to see it sometime."

"Maybe after the feast." Taker told him. Sheamus move to the bed to sit and watched them. He knew Finn liked using ropes, but he was wondering how far his interests went.

Finn shifted as if uneasy. "Thank ye...just wonderin'...ye ever share ye pet with anyone not including Randy and Shea?"

"No." Taker replied simply. "But it may be something that can be talked about...as a thank you for helping us."

Finn gave a slow nod. "Thank ye...be assured there be no feelings involved...John be just thee type I like to see in thee restraints. I have another fella I think a lot of I'm kind of seeing."

Taker nodded with a half smile. "I'm not worried...just need to worry about Randy. He can be a little...protective. We also need to see when John will feel up to such treatment."

Finn offered a smile. "Aye, of course. I be more than happy to wait until it's good all thee way around."

"Well, you can rest if you two wish...I know you guys have been up for a while." Taker told them."I should check on a few things since I been gone a while." He waved and left.

Finn looked at Sheamus who looked lost in thought. "Ye okay?"

Sheamus blinked and shook his head. "Um..wha...aye...I'm fine." He stood to stretch.

"Well, think I'll get a little rest...stressful few days." Finn moved to pull down the covers. He kicked off his shoes and climbed in bed.

"That it has." Sheamus replied as he moved to do the same. He yawned as he tried to get comfortable.

Finn inched closer to Sheamus. "Did it bother ye what I said to Taker about seeing someone?"

"Nay...I am guessing ye meant me." Sheamus told him. "Just wondering...how long ye be interested in thee sorta things that be in that room of his?"

"Um...pretty much all me life but I think I got into it more during me time in Japan." Finn answered. "Nothing gets me blood pumping like a strong stud at me mercy."

"I knew about thee ropes...I mean thee other things." Sheamus tried to clarify.

"Probably ten years or so...I like whips among other things." Finn admitted.

"Oh." Sheamus replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Does that bother ye?" Finn asked.

"I just never thought of it." Sheamus told him. "I didn't mind thee tyin up...thee other I nay know if I like or not. I enjoy being on thee giving end...but thee receiving I nay know."

"That's fine, Fella. I get me kicks watching in thee clubs at times." Finn admitted. "Now, I nay have thee pure sadistic streak I hear Randy does...aye, I like seeing an ass good and red after a hearty paddlin' but I nay take it to an extreme."

Sheamus nodded. "Okay then."

Finn couldn't help giving a slight smirk. "Although, big tough fella like ye...ye can take a bump in thee ring and it just gets ye goin'...ye may like a nice spankin.' "

Sheamus gave a big gulp. "Maybe we will see...I think I get pissed off more then turned on normally."

"Ye channel that rage into lust...makes for great sex." Finn grinned. "No pressure...maybe ye can watch if Taker lets me play with John...see if it heats ye body or not."

"Aye...we will see." Sheamus covered his mouth with a yawn.

"Get some rest, Fella." Finn actually nuzzled Sheamus' neck. Sheamus gave a faint hum like sound at the feeling. He never felt it before but something so simple wanted to heat his blood. "Does that bother ye?" Finn asked in a husky tone. The whiskers on his face brushed Sheamus' neck. "Sorry if I'm takin' liberties."

"Nay...Nay." Sheamus replied, his voice a faint almost dreamy whisper. "Felt good."

"Good...I do like ye a lot...I know ye see thee way I look at John but it all be nothin' but lust...this be different." Finn whispered before kissing the pale neck softly.

"Good." Sheamus replied with a breathless gasp before he tilted his head to allow more access to his neck that was blocked by his beard. "Li-like ya too."

Finn smiled at the strong reaction. He continued to kiss the exposed skin, his lips ghosting over to create goosebumps. "Damn." Sheamus husked out. "Ya keep that...and we won't get much rest."

Finn paused. "Sorry...I guess I'll save it for later then." He stopped and closed his eyes.

"Um...it be okay." Sheamus replied as he tried to get comfortable, which included needing to adjust his manhood.


	52. Chapter 52

(Hope you all enjoyed your week.)

Meanwhile, John slept like the dead curled next to Randy. There was no one to rip them apart now and he clung to his maker. The time passed when Taker returned to get the men to eat. He went for John first with maybe a faint hope Randy would be awake. John shot up with a growl but quickly settled, seeing it was Taker. "Yes, Sir?"

"Food's ready." Taker told John. "It's all set up outside. I'm going to get Sheamus and Finn. I'll either meet you downstairs or outside. In the distance, John could hear music with his keen senses.

"May I...wear my collar, Sir?" John asked. His neck still bore a few red marks from the steel manacle.

Taker seemed to think it over. "Just so you know there will be some staff and their family there." He pointed out. "How do you feel about them seeing it?"

John looked confused by the comment as the staff never joined them. "It's fine...at this point I don't care."

"Okay...met me in the living room then and I will retrieve it after I get the others." Taker informed John before leaving. John gave Randy a parting kiss and left the room to walk downstairs to wait. Taker reached the other bedroom that was occupied and knocked.

It was a few moment before Finn opened the door. His hair was tousled from sleep. "Aye, Taker?"

"In case you guys can't smell it the food's ready." Taker told him.

"Aye...smells good." Finn nodded. He looked toward the bed where Shea sat up. "Food's ready."

"Sounds and smells good." Sheamus commented with a deep breath.

"It's a party I guess you can say outside. So you boys will need your shoes on." Taker informed them.

"Okay, be down in a few." Finn said. He hurried after his shoes.

Taker headed downstairs and saw John. "Be right back." He headed for his own bedroom to get where he stashed the box that held John's collar. He came back out to John, holding it up. "You want me to put it on for you?"

"Please." John nodded, bowing his head slightly. Finn and Sheamus walked into the room and paused, seeing John.

Taker smiled, putting the collar on then lightly kissing John. He then looked over. "Okay then. Let's go." He headed for the door and the moment it opened the smell of smoked meat grew stronger as did the the sound of people talking and music playing. Over by where the old house once stood were floodlights to light the area as well as long tables set up, some with food and drink and others had people sitting at them.

John paused, looking shocked. "You having a party?"

Taker laughed. "I promised you a feast didn't I?"

"Yeah...just didn't picture a party...hope I can control my appetite." John whispered.

"There are enough people and distractions no one will notice and trust me there is plenty." Taker told John as they headed closer. "We have of course hog, beef, deer, just about any cut you can think of." He laughed. "And also different side dishes if you boys care for those things."

"Talk about feast for a king." Sheamus joked with his mouth watering.

John's stomach growled as he smelled the food. "I wish Randy was here to enjoy this."

"I know, John...I know. Hopefully he will wake up by tomorrow. If there isn't anything left I will cook whatever he wants as well." Taker tried to assure John. "Well, go ahead, Boys. Dig in." John hurried to grab a plate. He began to pile it with some of each type of meat. Finn laughed and moved to make his own plate. He was surprised John was wearing the collar so openly. Sheamus followed Finn in the makeshift line as Taker caught up with some of his workers.

After John had enough, he moved to a quiet area to sit and eat. He forced himself to slowly bite into the juicy pork, savoring the rich flavor of the smoked meat. Sheamus came over near John. "Ya want company?" He looked over, seeing Finn talking to a few of the boys that were gathered. John nodded as his mouth was full. Sheamus pulled up a seat by John and sat. "He sure threw a spread together in a rush."

John swallowed and nodded. "He sure did...did he tell you I was able to visit him in dreams?"

"Um...he did say something about trying to keep tabs on ye when he meditates. After Randy vanished thee three of us stayed in Mexico...shared one room. He never used thee bed." Sheamus tried to explain.

John nodded. "One night I was so hungry...they punished me for something Randy said by not feeding us...I talked to Taker and he promised a feast when I got back...and a warm bath."

"So, that is what he meant." Sheamus laughed as he sipped the bottle of beer he had.

John looked at the full plate. "I can't believe this but I'm getting full...guess my stomach shrunk."

"Well, ya said ye needed food...guess ye got it then some." Sheamus laughed.

"Yeah." John slowly ate a few more pieces of meat. "Shea...are you and Finn seeing each other?"

"Um...I guess ye can be saying that. Why ya ask?" Sheamus asked, looking over at him.

"Just...I get this odd impression he's watching me a lot...it might be in my head." John answered.

"Um...nay...it not in ya head." Sheamus admitted. "He thinks ye be a fine specimen of a man and wouldn't...um...mind a crack at ya if ye be cool with it."

"Does that bother you?" John asked, looking.

Sheamus looked to be debating. "Maybe a tad...but I have played with ya before...so what's thee difference? He assures me tis no emotion involved besides maybe something cardinal."

John nodded. "I doubt Taker and Ran would allow it."

"Well...actually, Fella...Finn already talked to Taker about it." Sheamus admitted.

"He did? Damn, and Taker didn't kill him." John chuckled.

"Nay." Sheamus chuckled. "He said he would consider it...as a thank you for helping to get ya two back...but it would need to wait until ye were up to it. He doesn't think ye be up to such treatment so soon."

"Such treatment? I thought he just wanted to fuck me?" John whispered in case anyone was around.

Sheamus leaned closer. "Finn has a fondness for restraints...namely rope ties. Plus, he mentioned he loves seeing a finely tinted backside."

John gave an intake of breath. "Sounds...interesting."

"Aye...so...I guess it be in Taker and ya court to decide when...oh, and get Randy to agree." Sheamus pointed out.

"Oh boy...he isn't exactly the sharing kind." John admitted.

"Aye...I remember. Why ya think I only been around a couple times?" Sheamus pointed out.

John nodded with a chuckle. "I find his possessiveness kind of sexy in a way...flattering he wants me all to himself."

"I can understand that." Sheamus mentioned, trying not to sound down.

John's head tilted to the side. "What's wrong, Shea...your voice sounds sad."

"Nothing...just thinkin' I guess." Sheamus took a large draw of his beer.

"You want someone to feel that way about you...want you that strongly." John stated more than asked.

"Aye...maybe...thought I did before." Sheamus slightly rambled. "Just nay sure I ready to start new though." He sighed. "Ya know what I mean?"

John nodded. "I do...when I broke up with Randy the first time I was scared to love again...I never knew you had a serious relationship. If it's not too personal may I ask who?"

Sheamus laughed, thinking it was obvious. Then again, maybe not with all the trouble. "Wade." He said simply, lowering his head. "But I don't know if he ever thought or looked at me as Randy does ya." He sighed, licking his lips. "We were quite serious before he was changed."

"I guess I never thought of you two as that close with all the drama." John admitted. "Give Finn a chance though. He's a great guy. It takes time to form strong feelings. It took Ran and I years."

"Aye...We been friends a while...worked together...just hope we...um...click." Sheamus told John as he tried to eat even if he had lost some of his appetite.

"There lacks chemistry?" John asked. "I saw him looking at you a few times."

"I don't know yet...aye, we done things...I just don't know if there be anythin' past friends with benefits as ye say."

John nodded. "You kissed?" He asked, almost teasingly. His tone grew hypnotic and seductive.

"Um...Aye?" Sheamus gulped faintly.

"And how did it feel? Did it warm you?" John's voice flowed seductively. Sheamus slightly shifted in his seat but nodded.

John's mouth curled into a smirk, his dimples showing. It was an odd combination of an imp and a childlike innocence. "I wouldn't mind you joining in when Finn plays with me...watching or taking part."

"He...He wants me to at least watch." Sheamus told him.

"Good." John shook his head. "Sorry, Shea. I got carried away. My other side loves to seduce people."

"It..it's okay." Sheamus told him.

John looked down at his plate with a sigh. It was mostly full. "Maybe in time I can eat more." He excused himself to carry the plate to where the trash cans were set up.

Sheamus looked down at his own untouched food. He watched John as he walked away. He wanted to ask the older man something, but he wasn't sure how to even word the thought behind the question. John was gone a few minutes before he returned with a cold beer and sat back down. He gave a relaxing sigh as he popped the top and took a drink. Sheamus looked over a few times, opening his mouth but then stopped himself. "Something wrong?" John asked when Sheamus kept looking at him.

"Ya mind if we take a walk? Ya know ye way around this place better than I do." Sheamus asked then mentally cursed himself for being a chicken.

"Of course not. I'd like to stretch my legs." John moved to stand. "Any certain direction or just a walk?"

"Just walking works...just remember I don't have as keen a sight as ye do in thee dark." Sheamus told him as he stood.

"Sure." John led Sheamus away from some of the noise around the property. He stuck to the main road though and the moon added some light on their path. It was so relaxing to breathe the fresh night air.

Sheamus tried to relax. "Can I ask ya something? May...nay, it will be personal." He finally spoke up after a time.

"Sure...go ahead. I'm a pretty open guy." John assured him.

Sheamus rubbed the back of his neck, feeling butterflies in his stomach forming. "Well...Finn mentioned he wouldn't mind trying some thee things on me like he wants to ya...The tyin up I don't mind on occasion...but I nay know how I feel of being paddled or whipped. Now don't get me wrong...ye know me. I'm of tough stock, It just I think of pain and it angers me not turns me on...He said to try to channel that rage to lust...but how?"

John paused and gave a long breath. "That's a tough one. For me, the pain just naturally makes me hot. Some people react to pain differently...Ran hates receiving it. Maybe think of it this way...in the ring it pisses you off because it's an opponent coming at you. This would be a lover worshipping your body in his own way...think of it as he is so hot for you he wants to see you at his mercy...how your body trembles at his touch." John's voice grew husky. "How you'll feel it the next day and remember your time together."

Sheamus gave a nervous cough. "I...I guess I can try. I just don't know."

"You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I'm sure Finn wouldn't want that." John told him. "If you hate it you guys could always just be a vanilla couple that uses ropes on occasion...and you could add a third person when he gets the itch for more. It's only a play partner."

"I know...he..um...mentioned clubs." Sheamus mumbled. "Maybe I feel more for the little guy then I care to admit to myself."

"He is pretty cute." John chuckled. "I've never saw him naked but what I did was pretty nice and he has a great personality."

Sheamus blushed slightly. "Let's say all over be nice with some hidden surprises."

"Fuck, now I'm curious." John chuckled. "Guess I'll wait and see."

Sheamus chuckled. "Aye...guess ye will." Unsure why, Sheamus had a flash of earlier that day and his face grew faintly flush at the memory as his body shivered with goosebumps.

John laughed quietly. "Your body is getting warm just thinking of him. I can feel your lust."

"Damn it." Sheamus mumbled. "I don't know why I can't shake thee feeling."

"Because you care about him. I feel the same way about Randy and Taker." John assured him. "You care more than you admit."

"I guess part of me feel it be too soon to have such feeling about another fella." Sheamus told John as he looked up towards the moon.

"It happens when it happens, Shea." John said simply. "Honestly, I started having feelings for Mark...Taker before he was even my Sir. We had only played a few times...sometimes a connection is just there." He touched the collar with a smile.

"I guess so...but it feels wrong...um...disrespectful." Sheamus told John, unsure if he was making sense.

"Because of Wade...how can I say this...I don't want to hurt you." John said. "Shea, Wade may have been a good guy at one time...but he was not at the end. You loved him and he chose to steal another man's lover away to use as a plaything. He cared nothing about how you or I felt...the pain it caused. At one point something changed in him. You trying to find happiness does nothing to disrespect how you felt for him."

Sheamus sighed, but could not find the words as it seemed his voice wanted to be choked from him by tears that threatened his eyes. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you. You're a good friend. I know you cared for him." John said softly. "I'm sure at one point he loved you...he was just blinded by the creature's lust for power." John pulled Sheamus close for a hug.

"I know...I know." Sheamus whispered before the tears couldn't be held back anymore. He knew John was right, He had known for quite some time. He still was unsure it was right or wise to open himself up to someone else though.

John patted Sheamus' back. "You'll know when it's right to love again. Trust your instincts. I'm here if you ever need an ear...you've been so good to me."

"Thanks, Johnny." Sheamus pulled back, laughing as he wiped his eyes. "God, will ya look at me balling like a lil babe."

"How many times did I do the same when I came to you for comfort because of Ran?" John reminded him. "We're grown ass men...we can cry if we want to."

"I guess I just was never good at showin' me feelings." Sheamus commented.

"Ran and Taker aren't either. I try to cover mine with jokes at times." John admitted. He touched his collar again. "What do you think of my collar? Master had it special made."

"Of what I saw inside thee house it looked nice." Sheamus stated.

"I'm pretty proud of it." John admitted. "Like you Taker doesn't love easily. His wife left him recently."

"I was wondering about that a bit...knew he had quite thee brood." Sheamus commented. "And I guess ye are proud if ye had nay reservations wearing it out."

"I can't off the property but this is like my safe place." John felt a pulling in his heart. "Speaking of Taker I think he's trying to pull me back. He probably wonders where I went off to."

"Pullin ya back?" Sheamus asked then nodded. "We can head back...I guess I just felt odd talkin about some things around a lot of people even if none be watching us."

"A creator can pull his created...draw him. I'm feeling it." John explained as they walked.

"I guess he be wanting to keep close tabs on ya at least for a while." Sheamus pondered. "Not that I blame thee guy."

"I disappeared twice." John sighed. "Maybe it worries him more than he showed."

"He has always seemed to be a stoic fella...it don't mean he don't feel. It just mean he nay show it." Sheamus told him.

"He let me call him his real name. That must mean something." John reasoned out loud.

Sheamus laughed. "Everyone shows in different ways."

"Yeah...I've missed him so much." John said. They reached the party area and John saw Taker standing by a table. Taker's head turned as if sensing John. His face was hard as stone at first but then gave a hint of a smile with a nod, seeing the younger man was in safe hands.

John offered a smile in return. Finn walked over to the two men. "Hi, Fellas. What ye two be up to?"

"Just stretching our legs and burning off the large meal." Sheamus laughed, patting Finn's shoulder. "Ye had ya fun playing with thee kids?" Sheamus thought it was interesting that Finn at times could be stern and wanting control yet other times he acted like a grown child.

"Aye." Finn nodded with a grin. "Reminds me of me nieces and nephews back home."

"Ya have a big family?" Sheamus asked. He had known the guy for years before wrestling but neither man talked much about their families.

"Aye...a whole brood." Finn laughed. "We should make a trip to Ireland together one day. Both see our people."

"Aye...I try to make it back over for thee holidays." Sheamus told Finn.

While the two men talked, John walked over to Taker. "You were looking for me?" He asked quietly.

"Just wondered where you took off too." Taker stated.

"Oh, you were worried about him and you know it." A familiar Texan drawl commented from next to Taker that John hadn't noticed the other man before. Taker turned his head, giving Shawn a scowl. "Oh, don't try that shit with me." Shawn Michaels laughed.

John gave Shawn a friendly smile. "Hey, Shawn. I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good...keeping busy." Shawn replied as he moved to greet John. "The old man keeping a short leash on you?" He laughed.

"Old man?!" Taker exclaimed faintly. "We're the same damn age, Michaels."

John wondered if Shawn knew the truth about what they were. He chuckled. "Well, I was gone for awhile...and with the circumstances it's understandable."

Shawn cracked a smile with a laugh. "Most definitely. You should've heard the earful he gave Vince earlier."  
"Shawn!" Taker snapped.

Shawn looked over towards Taker. "Oh, lighten up...he would have to find out soon enough anyways." He looked at the glare Taker was giving and he held his hands out, shaking his finger as if to say 'oooo I'm scared.' then chuckled, looking back at John.

"What did Vince say?" John asked. He had to chuckle at Shawn's antics.

"You have at least a week." Taker told John. "You're not going back until I say so." He said it in the type of tone that told you there was no questioning it.

John opened his mouth to protest but then stopped at the tone. He gave a nod. "Okay. What about Randy?"

"He also has a week...I didn't inform them of his current state." Taker replied. "When a week is up I will leave that choice up to him."

"Oh, only have a leash on one of them, Big Guy?" Shawn asked, which earned him another look. Which again he laughed at.

John gave a curious look. "He knows about us?"

Shawn looked at John with a chuckle. "It's sort of obvious, Kid." He reached out, flicking the ring on the middle of John's collar.

"Yeah...guess so." John chuckled. He lowered his voice. "Randy is my boyfriend...he and Taker share me."

"Hey...I ain't one to judge." Shawn told John with a warm smile. Taker gave an amused smirk at Shawn's statement.

The creature in John could not resist teasing Shawn. "Yeah...I heard you held the record for most...fun. I broke it."

Shawn sputtered a little, pulling at the collar of his sleeveless flannel. "Um well...damn." Taker actually laughed at seeing Shawn get flustered.

"Might be fun to have a competition." John said smoothly in his hypnotic tone.

Shawn licked his lips. "Damn….um...well...last one nearly killed me." He ran his hand through his hair then scratching the back of his head.

Before John could make another comment, a thin built brunette came over, wrapping her arm around Shawn's waist and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Having fun, Hun?" She asked with a sweet smile. "Behaving yourself?"

"Yeah...of course, Becks." Shawn replied before turning his head and leaning to kiss her. He then looked at John. "Um...John...I don't remember have you met my wife before?"

John looked at the small women and smiled. "I don't believe so...nice to meet you. Shawn's a great guy."

"Yes, he is...a real handful at times too." She laughed, extending her hand. "A pleasure to formally meet you. I'm Rebecca."

"John." John smiled, shaking her hand. "And the pleasure is all mine." His voice sounded more smooth than normal as the creature had been playing with Shawn.

"Hun?" She looked at Shawn after she let go of his hand. "The kids are getting tired I think. About ready to head out?"

Shawn looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, Babe...a couple minutes okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled and actually patted Shawn's ass before she turned and walked away.

Taker gave a laugh. "Who's the one with a short leash now?"

"Oh hush." Shawn told him.

John had to laugh. "Married man now...she's lovely."

"Well, have been for a while...before you wonder she knows...um...even watched once." Shawn commented.

"She did?" John looked taken back. "Not many women would allow it."

Shawn leaned in close. "Let's just say she isn't all sugar and spice...when she discovered my past she was curious." He stood back up. "Well, I better get going."

"Yeah, before the little lady cracks the whip on you." Taker laughed.

John chuckled. "Nice seeing you, Shawn. Take care."

"Yeah, see you around, John. Take your time and heal up...don't let Vince push you too fast." Shawn told John with a pat to his shoulder before he took off.

John looked up at Taker once they were alone. "Thank you for all this...it was wonderful."

"You're welcome." Taker smiled. "I had some stuff already packed to store at the house for us for the next day or so...and hopefully Randy will get to enjoy some of it."

Worry filled John's eyes. "May I go check on him quickly?"

"Yeah. Go ahead...I think things are winding down slowly anyways." Taker assured him. John walked into the house and then up to the bedroom. He walked near the bed where Randy lay, looking for signs of life. As John got closer, he could see Randy looked to be slightly fitful even if the only movement was in his face.

John sat beside Randy and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here, Daddy." He whispered.

At John's touch, Randy seemed to calm down. A relaxing sound came from the younger man. "Love you, Daddy." John whispered. His eyes faintly glowed and he began to speak softly in the archaic tongue. It was almost like a soothing song. Randy's head moved faintly, almost to nuzzle John's arm. John continued the soft singing as he ran a hand over Randy's cropped head. Slowly, Randy began to shift as someone normally would that was in a deep sleep. John's eyes faded to normal and his tone grew normal. "Soon, Daddy. I'll be patient. You rest." He moved to get up and leave the room.

Randy faintly mumbled but it was incoherent as John left.


	53. Chapter 53

John walked outside to look for Taker. The party was thinning out. Taker was by the food table helping to pack up more of the leftover food. John walked over and offered his assistance. Together they cleaned up all the leftovers. "Randy's still sleeping." He said sadly.

"I am sorry, John...I would lie if I said I am not surprised though. Did you want your other treat tonight or did you wish to stay by him?" Taker asked as they headed for the house.

"I guess I'll take my bath...I think I'll sense it if he wakes up." John answered, needing the relaxation.

"Very well." Taker told John as he put the food in the fridge that looked well stocked of trays. "Come on." He headed down the hall for his bedroom. John followed after Taker as he was told. Taker moved into his bathroom, filling the large soaking tub he had. He made sure it was nice and steamy before he went to strip.

John walked into the bathroom. He was already stripped naked. His eyes looked sad as he looked down at his infected manhood. It was irritated from the rash. It had not been cleaned properly in the cage and many experiments had been performed.

Taker looked at John. "I can use some of the ointment I have when we are done...you remember it? The stuff we used before you were changed?"

John nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir...I remember."

"Would you be okay with me joining you? Sitting behind you like I did before?" Taker asked John as he moved for some body wash and cloths.

"Yes, Sir...that's fine." John agreed. The warm tub sounded good to him.Once the tub was full Taker stepped in first and offered John a hand inside. John moved to sink in the warm water. He gave a contented sigh. Taker shifted in behind John and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him carefully against his chest.

"Damn, I missed you." Taker admitted.

"Really?" John asked as he took in the feeling. "I missed you too."

"Of course I did." Taker replied as if it should have been a clear fact. "Feeling you in our minds is nothing like the real thing."

"It was nice though...saved me from giving up." John closed his eyes.

"I'm glad I could give you that hope." Taker replied before he kissed John's shoulder.

John gave a contented sound. "Kind of nice to have a week off. I never see you on the road."

"Well, I actually started traveling recently." Taker informed John. He took the cloth to begin washing John's chest.

"You have?" John was shocked. "I thought you only worked Mania."

"I do...I said travel...not work." Taker lightly chuckled.

"What have you been doing then?" John was confused. He knew he had not been there.

"Honestly...mostly shadowing Randy." Taker told John. "After you went missing we feared Randy's nightmare would come next."

"What will you do now?" John asked curiously.

"Who knows...maybe still travel with you boys a bit...unless you think that would be stepping on your Daddy's toes too much." Taker answered.

"I don't know but it would be my dream come true." John said. "To have you both."

"I just don't want him thinking I am taking you away from him." Taker explained as he worked down John's stomach. "He was nice enough to offer us time alone on your days off."

"I know...guess I just love you both and share the maker connection." John explained. "Does it bother you that Daddy and I are complete mates?"

"No." Taker replied simply as he moved to work down John's thighs.

John gave a slight pant at the feeling. "Shea told me Finn asked you if he could play with me. He admitted it when I noticed Finn kept staring at me."

"Yes he did...but I told him I would not push you before you were ready." Taker told John. "He is willing to wait." He kissed John's shoulder again. "I will permit it at least once."

"I didn't know he wanted me so badly. Honestly, I figured I disgusted him." John said.

"Guess he has moved past what we are just like Shea does." Taker reasoned.

"My creature had fun seducing Shea...teasing him about watching. It made him squirm." John laughed.

"Such a bad boy." Taker squeezed John's legs. He then moved to wash John's back.

"I don't know why but my creature loves to seduce others...I even had Shawn shifting...I can feel their arousal." John said in a husky tone. "Men especially are so easy to heat."

"Well, many do think more with their libido then their brains." Taker laughed. He moved the cloth in front of John. "Why don't you handle the sensitive bits? I don't want to be too rough on them yet."

John took the cloth. He winced as he washed over his cock and balls. "So many sexual experiments...they blamed me for Randy...thought I seduced him."

"Well, it's over now." Taker whispered near John's ear. "You'll have your Daddy back soon."

"Yeah." John said lowly. He knew he would struggle with feelings of the nightmare for awhile.

"I know it will be hard." Taker told John as he rubbed his arms lightly.

"Yes, Sir...it was just so much...being treated like that and on the brink of death for days...I'll be fine though." John said.

"Yeah...you are strong and determined." Taker told John.

"At least my Daddy wasn't there as long...maybe he won't suffer as much." John handed Taker the cloth back.

"We can hope...I remember how sick you were though when we first got you back last time." Taker admitted.

John sighed with a nod. "Yeah." He finished washing and just relaxed in the water. Taker relaxed back, pulling John back against his chest in the water, wrapping his arm around him.

"Sometimes it feels Daddy and I are cursed...someone is always trying to separate us." John admitted.

"Well, you know that is not my intent." Taker whispered. "Of course...you've never been that way." John whispered back. He closed his eyes, the creature enjoying the closeness to his creator. It was quiet and peaceful at times Taker placed a light kiss on one of John's shoulders.

"Mmm...this is nice." John mumbled. "Never did tell Shea and Finn goodnight. Did you know they are dating?"

"I had had my suspicions when we talked earlier...damn." Taker mumbled. "I forgot Finn wanted to see the cabin...I think I told him maybe after the party. I lost track of time and everything."

"Shit...oh well guess later." John chuckled. "Yeah, Shea really cares for him but feels he is doing something wrong because of Wade. We had a long chat."

"So, you think you helped clear his head...or did you sadly confuse the guy more?" Taker wondered.

"I tried to clear it best I could...well, in between my creature seducing him." John laughed.

"Just can't help yourself hmm?" Taker chuckled.

"What can I say? I'm a bad boy who needs punished." John said thickly.

"But is it really ever a punishment?" Taker asked.

"Damn, I don't get to you and Daddy like the others." John pouted. "They are like putty in my hands."

Taker laughed. "Doesn't that make the result more satisfying? Then you know it is how we really feel and not any influence of the creature?"

"Yeah...true...at least I know I heat you both." John laughed. "I remember back before I was your pet...the morning I woke up and you had been messing with me in my sleep."

"I was out of line back then." Taker told John.

"I don't give a shit. It was hot as hell...waking up hard with your finger just barely brushing my ass." John gave a groan.

"Well, I guess you didn't mind if you stayed around." Taker commented as he shifted slightly as his cock wanted to press against John now.

"Did you like it...watching me sleep naked?" John asked. "I always wondered what made you start messing with me."

"I don't remember why I started now...glad I did though." Taker replied. John gave a shaky breath as he felt Taker's manhood against his lower back and ass. "What can I say? You were and are a fine specimen."

"G-Guess teaching me a lesson was just and excuse." John panted.

"Well, I wasn't going to turn down the opening when I was offered it." Taker told John as he hands moved under the water to brush over John's stomach.

"Y-You weren't offered...you knocked me out and chained me up."John chuckled thickly.

"I mean when Randy approached me about his...situation." Taker clarified.

John could hardly reply as his brain felt fried. Taker's large hand was resting on his stomach so near to his now hard cock. "Y-You two just wanted to fuck me."

"Well, I had a feeling that would happen at some point." Taker replied as he let his one hand lower to gently ghost over John's cock, feeling his current state. "Randy thought he would just be a spectator."

John's member twitched at the touch. "Did it excite you...having me at your mercy?"

"Of course it did...although I like watching Randy let loose on you as well." Taker told him. "Something in my mind drives me to study and observe."

"Guess you two have that in common." John almost moaned. "I protested so hard...but a part of me loved it."

"I noticed." Taker replied a heave of breath against John's skin. "Just like I see you're enjoying now." He lightly wrapped his large fingers around John's cock but didn't squeeze.

John groaned at the touch on his sore member. "Well...I kind of feel your enjoyment too."

"I am...and I know it's sore...but a part of you likes that joy mixed with the pain. Knowing despite your discomfort you are still wanted and desired." Taker told John thickly.

"Yes, Sir." John moaned. "I would like nothing more than to be pounded face down into the mattress."

"That may be best held for once your Daddy is awake." Taker told John. "Would hate to be in the middle of giving you a fully proper welcome home and have you feel being drawn to his side."

"Yes, Sir." John panted softly. He knew Taker was right.

"So..should I stop teasing you...or keep touching until I see the cream rise to the top?" Taker ask with an almost throaty moan like growl.

"K-Keep touching please." John moaned. Taker moved his head to kiss John's neck above the collar just below his ear as his hand kept ghosting over John's cock under the water. His other hand moved to wrap around John's chest so he wouldn't move away. John shuddered as the light touches felt intense to his sore cock. It hurt but there was a sexual heat behind it. Taker's lips vibrated on John's skin as he hummed his pleasure at John's enjoyment.

"F-Fuck." John panted as the heat in his cock built.

Taker moved his lips closer to John's ear. "That's it, Boy...take it all in and give in to the pleasure." His deep voice almost resonated in John's head. John's body was conflicted as even the light touches felt like searing heat to his infected member. His body wanted to jerk and pull away even as husky moans passed his lips. Taker's arm around his chest kept him from moving though. "You know you like it, Boy...just show me."

John's cock began to throb. "Touch my balls...please."

Taker moved his hand from John's cock to his balls, pulsing them in his grasp. John's head went back. He gave a strangled moan as he came. His cock shot its load and squirted into the water. "That's a good boy." Taker told John as he let go of him. "Feel better?"

"Y-Yes, Sir." John said in between pants. "What about you though?"

"Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't heated. What do you want to offer me?" Taker asked. "Or do you just want to watch me?"

"That sounds hot...never watched you before." John admitted.

"Okay then. Turn and kneel to face me." Taker told John. "Or would out of the water be better for viewing?"

"Maybe out would be better." John agreed. He moved to stand up slowly to grab a towel and get out. He handed Taker a towel once he stood up.

"Thanks." Taker took the towel to dry slightly. Of course as he stood his manhood stood out fully from his body.

"Damn, you're impressive." John's eyes glowed faintly as he took in the sight. "Even more so fully hard."

Taker smirked. "You never noticed?" He stepped towards the bedroom. "Come on you."

John followed Taker to the bedroom. "Of course I noticed...it just never gets old."

"Glad to know." Taker told John as he moved to sit propped up on the bed. His legs parted slightly as he got comfortable before one large hand wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck...how big are you...twelve...thirteen inches?" John panted as he watched from beside the bed.

"I never measured." Taker moaned as he began to stroke. "Never got complaints though."

John moved to sit so he could watch. "Now that's a sight." He said thickly.

Taker panted with his head going back. "Not my favorite...but works in a pinch."

"I never get to see you this way...normally I'm getting fucked or focusing on a blowjob." John panted. "You always seem to like my mouth."

"Told you." Taker moaned. "You have good oral skill besides just using a mic." John licked his lips as he edged closer and closer to look. "Damn, you get me so worked up, Boy...can't wait until we can have no distractions."

"Y-Yeah...I'd like to feel that cock pound my ass into the bed." John panted. By that point he was kneeling beside Taker on the bed. He moved to kiss him.

"Love to do that to you as well." Taker told John, seeing him leaning in. He hooked the back of John's head with his free hand, pulling him in to close the distance and ravage his mouth with his tongue. Deeper moaned left the larger man at the feeling.

John groaned against Taker's mouth. When the kiss broke, he moved quick as lightening to push Taker's hand from his cock and wrap his lips around it to suck. He moaned, tasting the salty pre-cum. "Oh, fuck, Boy." Taker moaned at the feeling. He moved his hand to John's head as he worked. "Almost there already...damn." John gave eager moans as he took Taker down deep. He sucked along the thick length. "Fuck...guess you missed it too, Boy." Taker moaned as his nails lightly scratched John's head. He only lasted a few minutes before he let go and came for John with a relaxed moan once he was done.

John drank Taker's essence before he finally pulled off and collapsed on the bed. "Guess I'm not very good at watching."

"It's fine...felt better that way." Taker admitted.

"I'm so relaxed now...I don't even care if my cock is more sore." John mumbled.

"Well, I'll still put the ointment on it in a moment." Taker commented.

"Sure...no rush." John mumbled. A contented smile was on his face.

"Welcome back." Taker almost mumbled before he took a hold of John's hand with a light squeeze.

"Thanks, Master." John gave the hand a squeeze. "Now I just need to know my Daddy is going to be okay."

"Well...let me tend to you...then you can rejoin him if you wish." Taker moved from the bed and to the dresser, opening the top drawer. He pulled out the small jar that held the potent mixture inside. John laid still so Taker could apply the ointment. He felt tired and content. Taker carefully applied the stuff, including a few drops of his own blood before he gently rubbed it into the skin. He then took his towel, wiping his hands. "The bottom drawer has a few pairs of your gym shorts." Taker informed him. "Didn't know if you wanted to walk through the house naked with house guests."

John gave a smirk as he stood and moved to put on the shorts. "Maybe not..leave a little mystery." Once he had dressed he walked to give Taker a hug. "Thanks for everything. I love you."

"You're welcome...and I love you too, John." Taker gave him a hug and a light kiss before letting him go.

John left the area and moved to walk to the guest room where Randy was located. Randy was slightly shifting on the bed as it fighting with the blanket. John crawled into bed next to him. He nuzzled Randy, giving a soft soothing sound. "Hmm Wh-What?" Randy mumbled at the feeling.

"Daddy...it's just me." John said, happy to hear Randy talking.

"Daddy?" Randy asked as he moved his head to look at John. He looked confused. He moved to sit up, looking around.

John's eyes widened as he was stirred from his happy contentment by Randy's actions. He moved to sit up slowly. "You don't know who I am?"

"Why wouldn't I know you, John?" Randy asked, looking at him then moved a hand to the base of his head. "Did I hit my head or something?"

John shook his head. "No...I guess it just caught me off guard since you looked confused by Daddy. I'm so glad to see you awake again."

"Well, I am a little...you haven't done that for a while." Randy told John. "What do you mean again? How long have I been out?"

"What do you mean I haven't done it in awhile?" John was lost. "I always call you Daddy. And you've been out around a day."

"Always?" Randy questioned, moving from the bed. "You haven't since we got back together."

John rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell are you talking about? I call you that every day."

"You make it sound like we been back together for ages...or that we never even broke up." Randy exclaimed. He then moved, looking closer. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"My...collar." John answered, He was starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something felt off...wrong with Randy.

"Collar?" Randy asked, taking a deep breath. His eyes squinted, looking at the design. "Really?" He faintly scoffed, shaking his head.

John didn't know what to do. It was obvious Randy was confused. "You knew about it...said it was okay. I wear it here at Takers' and the necklace you gave me on the road." He tried to remind him.

"Necklace? Wh-what are you talking about?" Randy asked then cringed as his head felt like it was pounding. He stumbled a little until he reached the bed.

"Y-You don't remember?" John almost whispered. "We were kidnapped...we just got back to Takers.' You were resting." He paused. "You bought me a necklace...a special one."

Randy just shook his head as he closed his eyes, trying to focus. "Pr-pressure." He mumbled. *He is blocking me.* John hear the deep gruntal sound of Randy's creature inside his mind.

John didn't know what to do. "Just relax, Ran. You've been through a lot." He guided Randy to lay down on the bed. *Why is he doing this? Blocking you?* He tried to speak to the creature mentally.

Randy slowly moved to lay back down. *Don't know...he may not even know he is doing it.* John got the reply back. "I think it is like...what do you call it...multiple personality?*

"What do you remember last?" John asked as he laid down by Randy. He winced at the pain as his shorts rubbed his sore manhood.

"Taker wanted to see us again on our day off." Randy told him. "We only left the host hotel a few hours ago."

"See us again? Which time?" John was lost. "We always come here on our days off. Do...you remember the first time I was kidnapped...Wade?"

"Kidnapped? By who?" Randy exclaimed as he tried to sit up but then groaned, laying back down. "We...we played with Wade once." Randy commented.

"Fuck." John whispered. It dawned on him Randy knew nothing about any of it. "Just some bad people in Mexico. But I'm okay now. A little tired." He admitted. He prayed Randy's memory would return very soon. What if Randy freaked when he saw John eat raw meat or use his abilities? It seemed the younger man had lost over a year's worth of memories.

" said first time." Randy asked confused.

"We were both just kidnapped." John tried to explain without freaking Randy out more. "You were shot at a house show and we ended up together...Taker came to help us and we're back at his place. I was starved...we were tortured...maybe you just blocked it out." He left out the supernatural parts.

"I...I was shot...fuck...yeah maybe...I...I don't remember." Randy slightly rambled. "Ho...how did we get away?"

"Taker, Shea, and Finn Balor scouted the place...it's a long story." John hated telling lies but he couldn't say the truth. "Maybe it will come back to you soon."

"Sounds like it." Randy sighed. He moved a hand to rub his chest. "Fuck...tortured? That's why I feel burned?"

"Yeah." John said at last. He moved to rest his head near Randy with a yawn. "You hungry before bed? You slept through dinner."

"I feel famished." Randy admitted.

"Go on to the kitchen. The fridge is filled with food. I'll be there in a minute." John told him. He moved to get up from the bed and walked quickly back to Taker's room.

Randy was confused by John's quick departure but got up from the bed and made his way downstairs. He at least recognized Taker's guest house even if it looked like it had some remodeling done. He opened the fridge and looked as the light was almost blocked by the amount of trays inside. "Damn." He pulled one out at random, seeing it filled with ribs.

John almost burst into Taker's room and looked at the larger man who was lying in bed. "There's a big problem." He blurted out. "Randy is awake...but he doesn't remember anything...what we are, Wade's death, me being your pet, the kidnappings...anything. In his mind we just left the hotel to visit you and we just got back together...I could hear his creature in my head...he said Randy is blocking him...like multiple personalities."

Taker sat up in the bed, looking at John. "Okay...first off breathe." He told John as he moved for the bed. "As for the memory issue I don't know...if the creature is there it will need to get out somehow in time."

"He doesn't know a thing...all he knows of Wade is that we played once. He was confused by my calling him Daddy...and the collar." John tried to take a breath. "I hated lying...I just told him some bad people kidnapped us and you managed to get us back here safely."

"I know you don't want to lie...I am just not sure what will happen if the creature grows hungry...will it come forward and push the human part back?" Taker questioned. "WIll Randy have this desires and not know why?" He ran hand through his hair after he threw sweat pants on. "He has no memory since before he was changed...that's over a year of time."

"I know." John looked scared. "He said I was acting like we had been back together awhile...he scoffed at the collar and did not remember the necklace." Tears wanted to wet his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Hmmm I wonder." Taker moved to his nightstand, opening the drawer, pulling out a small black velvet bag. "See if this sparks anything." Taker moved, handing it to John. Inside was the necklace. "If it does good...if not don't push things."

John took off the collar and replaced it with the necklace, handing Taker the collar back. "He's in the kitchen eating. Guess I'll go." He moved to leave the room and walk back to the kitchen.


	54. Chapter 54

(Hope you all enjoy the update and have a Happy Halloween. Enjoy Hell In A Cell tomorrow.) Rose and Jade

Randy was sitting at the table eating a large pile of ribs. The light wasn't on in the room. His head moved, hearing John coming down the hall toward his area. The main light was not on, just light filtering from the moon outside. It looked like he had already cleaned quite a few bones in the short time he was down there.

"Hey." John said quietly as he walked in the room. "See you are as hungry as I was."

"Yeah. I don't know why...you know me...I eat like a bird. It drove you nuts." Randy commented as he licked his fingers. "Okay...so you call me Daddy...does that mean I call you Babe again?" Randy asked before sipping some water.

"Yeah." John answered as he moved to sit down at the table. His eyes glowed faintly in the dark room.

"Something in me told me it felt right." Randy commented as he grabbed the next rib.

"This...is the necklace you bought me." John said. "I switched out my collar for it." Randy set the rib down and leaned to look at it. The eyes of the serpent glowed briefly as did Randy's own eyes. Randy wiped his fingers before slowly reaching for it, cupping it in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he studied it. John didn't say a word. He just waited to see what Randy's reaction would be, trying not to feel nervous. Randy's eye continued to spark at times then dim back to normal.

Randy slowly lifted his eyes up towards John. "I...I found this somewhere for you? So-somehow connects us?"

John nodded slowly. "Yeah...it does. So you do remember?"

Randy's brow knitted as his lips pursed briefly in thought. "Sort of? I know it doesn't make sense." He let go of the necklace, moving to sit back down. His eyes closed, putting a hand to his temple.

"It's fine, Daddy. Try to relax. We went through a lot." John told him. He didn't have the courage to let the younger man know he had lost over a year of time.

Randy nodded and tried to go back to eating. John felt like there was a wall between them because Randy did not know anything. He could not share their creature bond openly or speak of things they had gone through. To Randy, the nightmare did not exist. Randy lifted his head, looking at John. "You okay? Just worried about me?" He wondered after he swallowed a bite. "Hey, I still know important things...right? I know who I am...you are...where we are."

*Who you are is debatable.* John thought to himself. "Yeah...sorry, I'm a bit tired. It's been stressful. By the way, we have the week off."

"Um...okay." Randy was confused. "I won't complain." He held a rib out. "Want any?"

"I ate earlier...but sure, maybe a little." John told him. He took the offered meat and began to eat.

"What time is it anyway?" Randy wondered as he ate.

"Late like around 1." John told him. "Honestly, I was going to bed when you woke up."

"1? Bed...sorry if I'm keeping you up." Randy commented. "It's bit bright for night isn't it?"

John cocked his head. "Ran, we're sitting in the dark. What do you mean by bright?"

"What?" Randy shook his head. "What's going on?" He asked John. "I am seeing clearly. Maybe not high noon...but at least dusk."

John saw Randy's eyes glowing faintly. He didn't know what to say. Before he could reply Finn and Sheamus came walking into the house. "Guess he forgot about thee room." Finn laughed loudly. "Must be spendin' catch up time with John." They paused as they saw John and Randy sitting at the table. "Hey, Fella. Good to see ye up again." Finn grinned.

Randy turned to look at the two men. "Hey, Shea...um…" His eyes squinted at he looked at Finn. He had seen him from NXT and remembered what John told him earlier. "Yeah...thanks."

"Welcome...see ye worked up quite thee appetite." Finn commented. John had an odd look on his face like he wanted to bolt.

"Um...yeah I'm normally not like this." Randy commented. "Pull a seat up if you guys want."

"Can't we do wit a little more light in here?" Sheamus asked. "We don't all have cat eyes like ye two fellas."

John gave Sheamus a panicked look but moved to turn on a light. "Yeah, some of us be merely human." Finn chuckled.

Randy gave a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

Sheamus cocked his head at John. "Everything okay, Johnny Boy?"

"Uh...yeah...Ran is having issues remembering a few things." John said at last. "Last he remembers we were leaving the hotel to see Taker...he doesn't remember the two kidnappings." John wanted to say more but he couldn't.

"Damn...that goes back a bit." Sheamus stated. When the light came on, Randy moved to close his eyes. "Hmmm seems he doesn't know how to control his peepers either." Sheamus stated.

"What you mean...that was bright?" Randy stated.

"Maybe we should head on to bed." John spoke up. He cast a look at Sheamus that said they would chat later. Finn gave a yawn. "Aye...it's been a long one."

"Aye, sounds good." Sheamus told him.

"Well, guess I'll put the rest of this away and try to sleep again." Randy commented as he got up to clean the mess from his meal.

"Good night to ye." Finn said and shut off the light.

John looked at Randy. "I'll be in the bedroom." He moved to walk back to the guest room.

Sheamus followed Finn and waited until they reached the room. "Why do I think there be many more holes to Randy's head then John be tellin?"

"Aye...I nay think Randy even knows what he is." Finn stated. "He commented about his big appetite and then thee light."

"Yeah...that can be bad news." Sheamus sighed.

"I wonder how far back his memory goes? If he nay remembers being changed that means he forgot everythin' that happened thee past year or so." Finn moved to sit on the bed.

"Aye...and the creature be back in 'im...it will need to get out at some point." Sheamus commented as he removed his shoes.

Finn sighed. "John is tryin' to hide thee truth but it's impossible." He moved to strip for bed. "Ye can't hide what ye are."

"Well, ye can imagine when Randy will ask...he will think we are all crazy." Sheamus commented as he stripped to his briefs.

"Aye...fuck, he doesn't know about Wade." Finn said softly.

"That would be my guess." Sheamus sighed as he moved into the bed.

"Fuck." Finn cut the light and climbed into bed. "Thee drama never ends does it?" He moved to kiss Sheamus in the darkness.

Sheamus returned the kiss then moved close to Finn, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Nay, it doesn't...would be nice to have a lil calm at times."

"Aye...that be the truth." Finn sighed.

In the other bedroom, John laid in bed, trying to relax and stop worrying about Randy. He was at a total loss of what to do or say. Randy made his way back to the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Babe?" Randy called lightly in case John fell asleep that soon.

"Yeah." John answered, opening his eyes.

"Why do I feel like there is a big joke that everyone is in on except for me?" Randy asked.

"No joke, Ran." John moved to sit up. "Just...a lot has happened since you remember last." He sighed. "Take a look at the date on your phone."

"Any clue where it even is?" Randy asked, looking and not seeing anything on the night stand.

"No." John sighed. "Mine is gone too...let's just say your last memory has been awhile. We were broke up again...for almost a year."

Randy jumped up, turning to look at John. "Hold up! You are telling me we got back together...which I remember...only to break up again?! Bu-but you're still calling me Daddy?"

"We're back together." John's head pounded. "We...started playing with Wade a lot. He somehow got in your head...you left me for a long time to stay with him. We made our way back together though." He was trying to be honest without sounding like a lunatic.

Randy sat back down, rubbing his temples. "I...I dated Wade? He's a pompous ass."

"He kind of manipulated you...it wasn't your fault." John said lowly.

"You make it sound like he did some voodoo shit on me." Randy commented. "Whatever...we are back together and hopefully in time I'll remember whatever happened." He moved to climb into the bed next to John.

John moved close into Randy's embrace. He winced as his cock rubbed the shorts. "What's wrong, Babe?" Randy asked as he rubbed John's back.

"Just my dick's a little sore...Taker put something on it." John told him. "Those people who had us did a lot of sexual...experiments...they had me in a cage because they didn't approve of our relationship...they thought I was the instigator."

"Damn...I'll try to be careful." Randy told John before he leaned in for a kiss. John kissed Randy when their lips met. It felt so good to be connected to him again. "Well, night, Babe." Randy moved to try to get comfortable.

"Night, Daddy." John closed his eyes to rest. He hoped clarity would come to Randy soon enough. Randy settled down to try to get more sleep. He wasn't as tired as it was that his head was pounding. John was able to sleep as his body felt tired from all the stress. He slept until the next morning without waking. Randy groaned, wanting to cover his eyes with the blanket as more light began to enter the room, making his head hurt even more. John stirred but did not fully wake. A contented growl passed his lips at being near his mate.

Randy turned to look then shook his head as he debated getting up or not. John stirred and opened his eyes. He saw Randy was awake. "H-Hey."

"Hey, Babe." Randy grumbled. "Whatever fucked my memory must have fucked my eyes too."

"Still bright?" John asked. He did not know why Randy was having issues with his sight.

"Yeah. That's why I'm like a little kid hiding from the Boogeyman." Randy commented.

John lowered his head a moment. "What if I told you...you are the Boogeyman...that's the issue." He knew he could not hide forever.

Randy laughed. "What the hell, Man...I'm serious."

John did not crack a smile. "What if I told you...the reason we were kidnapped is because of what we are...and Taker is like us too. You are my mate...creator."

"Your spouting crazy shit...if I didn't know you were a clean dude I would think you got into some heavy shit." Randy exclaimed as he debated moving or not.

John sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I'm hungry." He moved to get up so he could dress. He didn't want Randy to see him as a crazy person. He hoped his memory would just return in time.

Randy felt even more confused as he got up, looking around. He spotted his suitcase and moved over to it. John realized his clothing was in Taker's room. "I need to get my clothes from Taker's room." He said before walking out the door. Taker was sitting in the living room in his tablet as John made his way downstairs.

"Morning." John greeted as he walked near Taker. "It cool for me to grab clothes out of your room?"

"Yeah sure...any luck last night?" Taker asked, looking over at John.

John shook his head. "Ran can't seem to control his night vision...I hinted at the truth this morning but he laughed and called me crazy. I'm lost at what to do."

"Damn...so the necklace was no help?" Taker asked as he stood to walk with John.

"He seemed to recognize it for a moment...when he looked at it his eyes glowed...he asked me if it connected us somehow but that was it." John admitted. He reached Taker's room and stripped out of his shorts before walking to look for clothing.

"Did he just look at it or was he touching it when he seemed to remember something?" Taker asked as he watched John moving and admiring the younger man's body when he bent for the lower drawers of the dresser.

John paused, holding a pair of boxers. "Not sure now...I think touching it."

"I wonder what would happen if he was to wear it." Taker commented. "Maybe something about it helps break the wall that is there."

John touched the necklace. "I guess he could for awhile. I could wear my collar again." He moved to pull on the blue boxers.

"It's just an idea, John...if you're not comfortable with it." Taker wondered, sensing a reluctance.

"No...it's fine if it will help." John assured him. He dressed in a pair of tan cargo shorts that rode low on his hips and a tank top.

"I'm sure it can't make it worse." Taker told him.

John took off the necklace and looked at Taker. "May I have my collar on then?"

"Of course." Taker moved to retrieve it, bringing it over for John. "Here you go."

John put the collar on and smile. "May I have a kiss good morning?"

"I never turn those down." Taker moved to grab John in a sweeping motion, pulling him in towards him before leaning down for a kiss.

John groaned into the kiss. His breath hitched when Taker's hand groped his ass. Taker smirked as he broke the kiss. "So, should I go start breakfast or you just going to devourer leftovers?"

"I would love a fresh kill." John said in a low tone. "Blood after all the starvation."

"You know that has to wait for night time." Taker told John. John nodded with a sigh.

"I can find some of the rarer steaks for you and try to warm them gently." Taker offered.

"Sounds good...thanks." John nodded. He clutched the necklace in his hand and the two men walked to the kitchen area. Randy was making his way downstairs in shorts and actually wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey, Ran." John greeted, seeing him. "We're having leftovers from last night."

"That's fine...the ribs were great." He commented.

"Glad you liked them...want some heated.?" Taker asked.

"Nope...cold is fine. I've been starving." Randy commented as he moved for the fridge.

"Here, Daddy...will you wear this for me?" John held out the necklace to Randy.

Randy pulled his head from the fridge, looking." Um...sure I guess so." He took it and closed his eyes, feeling a little dizzy. His hands shook slightly as he put it on.

"John, why don't you help Randy sit and you can get the food for him?" Taker suggested, seeing how unbalanced Randy was.

John moved to help Randy sit down in a chair. "I'll get you some ribs."

"Th-thanks, Babe." Randy moved to rest his head in his hands. John hurried to bring Randy a pile of ribs that was easily several servings worth along with a tall glass of juice. Randy's nose could be seen moving as he sniffed the air, smelling the tall stack of food. His head moved and he looked before he removed the glasses. "Remembered my pig out this morning?" He joked.

"Yeah." John grinned. "Figured you might be hungry again." He moved to look for his own food.

"Yeah, I feel like a bottomless pit." Randy grabbed the first one with both hands, tearing into it.

"Well, there is plenty eat up." Taker told Randy before brining over the slightly warmed steaks for John. Randy stopped eating after a few minutes, closing his eyes as the eyes of the serpent tried to pulsate. John thanked Taker for the steaks and took them as he sat to eat. He tried not to look odd as he cut into the bloody meat, savoring it.

"Fuck." Randy mumbled, shaking his head. "Y-you weren't ki-kidding before were you, Babe?"

"Huh?" John asked, looking, unsure if he heard right.

"Wh-what you said this morning...ab-about Boogeyman." Randy commented.

"Why do you say that?" John asked as he ate.

"A...feeling...li-like a hazy dream...or nightmare." His eyes opened, almost jumping from the table. "What the fuck!" His head moved, looking around. For a moment he even looked down at his hands, checking them over. *He saw me.* The creature spoke to John. *His eyes sealed to the outside let him see inside.*

"You saw him." John spoke calmly. His eyes glowed faintly. "You saw my mate. The one who lives in you"

"What the hell?" Randy questioned as he heard the change in John's voice.

"We don't know if it was the experiment or the rejoining." Taker started. "But for some reason you have forgotten most of not all that has happened to you since Wade join you with what you saw."

Randy shook his head as he moved to sit back down. "That is partly why you feel so hungry as well as the light issue. I am guessing the necklace is getting some of that back in check." Taker told him.

"It's a long story." John said more in his normal tone. "Wade made you like him...joined you with the creature you saw. That was why you were with him for almost a year...he was your creator. I chose to become like you and you and Taker became my creators."

"So, that thing wanted to be with him?" Randy asked confused. "I thought you said it was your mate."

"When one of the creatures gets joined to a human...they are almost indentured to the one who performs the joining." Taker tried to explain. "They and to a point you feel compelled to listen to them. That is partly why John wanted me to do his...you both trusted me not to take advantage of that bond like it seemed Wade was doing with his to you. I added you into the ritual because for some reason you were of a stronger bloodline than myself or Wade. It seemed in doing so make John's creature indentured to us both."

Randy rubbed his head, feeling it swimming. "Okay so where is the jackass in all this mess?"

Taker took a deep breath, exhaling a sigh. "I would just say it is complicated...but I know you will wonder details. Wade died awhile back...no one knows where he is."  
"If no one know where he is how do we know he is dead?" Randy asked, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the words passed his lips. His closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath as the eyes of the necklace glowed. "We...we had a hand in it?"

"Yes." Taker replied lowly. "You two saw no other option. He was essentially ripping you apart...your thoughts were mostly controlled by him for so long that when you could think straight your creature wanted control and it caused destruction that could have lead to detection in time." Taker tried to explain.

"He controlled your mind...kept us apart for a year." John continued softly. "One night I came to see you when he was away...your sadness hurt me...when Wade came back we got into a fight...we all three ended up in the woods somewhere...you fought and distracted him...until I could attack...I killed him...did a thing called a blood storm...I sucked the life from his body."

"Holy shit!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well, don't know if holy would be a good word." Taker dryly joked. "But the fact that you landed the first hit on him is almost unheard of. For someone to attack their creator can have repercussions. It did too, You were hurt as well after the attack."

"We can fade into a mist...some of the stronger ones like us can do the bloodstorm." John explained. "We were honestly so glad to be free of Wade we moved past any guilt...Sheamus loved Wade once and it hit him pretty hard."

"Damn, and he is still around us?" Randy asked.

"Well, he sadly he knew in many ways Wade brought it on himself." Taker told Randy.

"But he's human?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Sheamus is normal...well, mostly. He is a member of a group that tried to...um...save us from what we are." Taker started. "Let's just say we have an...understanding One that I guess Finn is beginning to understand himself."

"Um...okay." Randy asked, feeling even more confused.

"They used to track us...try to purge the creature from us but then they saw other groups that were full of hatred." John explained. "The extreme groups were the ones who kidnapped me twice...they tried to purge the creature from me the first time but it didn't work. The second time a different group kidnapped me they shot and took you as well...they tried to purge you but it also didn't work...your creature killed them all."

"Fuck...kinda badass." Randy commented.

"Well, maybe not all...all the ones it saw as a threat. It said it doesn't kill ones it sees a having a good heart." Taker told him.

"Aye...much different than we ever expected." Sheamus commented from the doorway. "Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop." He looked over at Randy. "Is all this storytime mean the Viper's brains are still rattled?"

Randy sighed. "Something like that."

"He only recalls bits and pieces." John admitted. He looked at Randy. "Finn used to be one of us but he was cleaned of the creature...he now does research on our kind. He discovered we are extremely rare in that our creatures are actually mates. We can communicate telepathically even across distances. When I was kidnapped we would both focus and see each other in our minds."

"Damn, that's trippy...so...he went through what we did, but his left?" Randy asked.

"Yes and no." Sheamus replied as he walked into the kitchen more. "His purging was done on a more...spiritual level. I guess like a reverse of what was done to put it in him to begin wit."

"I used to be a black an' white type of Fella." Finn spoke up as he walked in. "Then I saw thee way thee other groups went about dealin' with ye kind...I saw thee light so to speak. We have an agreement now...ye keep yeselves clean from innocent human blood and we're cool."

Randy looked at Finn. "If you were like us...shouldn't you have known we aren't as vile as you think?"

"I guess I was blinded by me hatred of what I was." Finn admitted. "I came from a very religious upbringing in Ireland...to me to be seen as a damned soul was thee worst thin' possible. My creature was a vile being...he loved to pervert those of thee holy clergy..seduce them and conflict their minds. I was happy to be free of it...but now I see ye not all be thee same."

"So, just like there is good and bad people there is also good and bad of these things?" Randy asked.

"Seems so, Fella." Sheamus replied. "Honestly, yours would have been seen as vile as it loves bloodshed and death...but we now see it is picky in it's picking of victims. It sticks to those of foul souls."

"Mine is more of a lover...I can seduce men to have sex with me but I hold it in check." John told Randy. "Mine will rarely kill unless provoked. Your creature spoke to me...he said my creature tempers him...keeps him centered and less violent."

"Well, that's good." Randy tried to laugh.  
"Well, I think we are overloading his brain." Taker spoke up he then looked at Finn and Sheamus. "If you don't mind leftovers from the party for breakfast there's plenty. Oh and sorry about last night. I was already in bed when I remember I promised to give you a tour."

"It be fine. We just figured ye were busy spending time with John." Finn nodded. "If ye don't mind maybe ye can show me today."

"Of course...when do you two need to hit the road again?" Taker asked.

Sheamus laughed. "I honestly have been dodging calls from thee office."

"Aye." Finn sighed. "Maybe I can hide one more day then I need to go."

John looked at Randy. "Daddy...do you remember me asking if I could play with Finn once as a reward for helping us?" He honestly could not recall if he ever asked Randy or not in all this.

Randy looked. "I don't remember myself...you been trying to pour a year worth of stuff in me."  
"As I said...overload." Taker commented before he went back to eating.

"Sorry...I'll stop." John apologized. Finn moved to get some leftover food for himself for breakfast. Sheamus followed Finn after he threw a plate together he decided to reheat it in the microwave.

John tried to think of something to talk about that wasn't about Randy's past. "Mind if I go with you, Sir when you show Finn the room?" He asked.

"Not at all...still undetermined if you are up for a session yet or not though." Taker told him. "And also Randy's view on it."

"I...I guess it is okay." Randy replied, not fully sure. Was it something talked about before and he didn't remember?

"I appreciate it, Fella." Finn told Randy. "I know ye nay know this but Shea and I are dating. Me interest in Johnny be purely just for fun...I like restraints on muscular fellas."

Randy nodded. "Well, John said his creature is more of a sexual being...who would I be to deny other avenues we know are safe?"

John looked at Randy in shock. The possessiveness he held before forgetting seemed to be all but gone now. Finn just gave a nod then a smile as he ate. "Should be fun all thee way around. I hear ye like watching thin's."

"Yeah I do." Randy replied.

"Well, I guess ye can keep me company then," Sheamus joked. "Finn wants me to watch hoping it may spark some sort of interest."

John felt his cock twitch at the sight of being watched by so many men. Finn looked at Taker. "Of course it goes without sayin' ye bein' his Master ye can have a hand in thee play if ye wish."

"I may start as a monitor." Taker told Finn he then looked at John. "How are you feeling physically today?" He wondered if he was healed but didn't want to draw too much focus about the injury. He wasn't sure why since he know Finn and Sheamus had already see it.

"Better...think the food and treatment helped." John answered. He kept casting glances at Randy. In a way the younger man seemed so different now. More relaxed...less angry and possessive.

"Glad to hear it." Taker told him. Randy had slowly gone back to eating, mostly clearing his plate as Sheamus moved to find a seat to begin eating as well. John felt almost like he had a new boyfriend in Randy's cool behavior. He didn't know if he liked it or not. He watched Randy but finished his steaks.

Randy finished up and curiosity got to him as he went to count the bones. "Danm...I should try my hand at competitive eating." He joked.

"We're both that way...wait until you devour a few boar at one time." John chuckled. Randy turned his head looking.

"The creatures thrive off blood...we learn to normally stick to animal." Taker told him

"Normally?" Randy gulped.

Sheamus gave a nervous gulp. "Aye...sometime it wants...richer...um...human." He looked a little ill. "Th-that's why we said we had an agreement to let bygones be bygones as like as ye fellas don't spill innocent blood."

"We try not to feed on too many humans because it raises questions...but you have on occasion when stressed." John said. "Thankfully, you stick to creeps who deserve it."

"I can understand the first part and glad for the second." Randy slowly replied. "So, I deal with mainly animals...but instead of booze I drain a jerk to unwind?" He tried to laugh.

"Um...I think I lost me appetite for now." Sheamus said, moving his plate away.

"Um...sorry." Randy told him sheepishly.

"Oh...when I drink your blood it gets us both hot." John said with a smirk. Finn shifted slightly in his chair.

"Um okay?" Randy looked skeptical.

"Well, that started after the first group tried to purge John." Taker told him. "Of course we don't know if it will still happen now that your blood has been changed to a point as well." The smile faded from John's face at the prospect. Would nothing be as it was? He moved to stand and take care of his empty plate.

"Of course I am sure it would be fun to test and see." Taker spoke up, seeing the look of John's face.

"Yeah...maybe." John said quietly as he rinsed his plate. Finn finished his food and moved to clean his dishes, standing behind John and trying not to stare at his ass.

"Yeah, I guess no harm in experimenting." Randy told them. John thought Randy seemed less than excited by his tone. It was like he was with a stranger. Would the memories and old Randy ever return?

"We can to to the cabin this afternoon...if we decide to turn it into a session I know it normally builds quite the appetite in John afterward." Taker suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Randy commented.

John nodded as he moved from the sink to let Finn rinse his dishes. "Think I'll go put a workout in the gym."

"If you wait I'll go with you after I dump my trash." Randy told John.

"Go ahead, Randy...I'll clean up for you." Taker told him.

"Oh...okay thanks." Randy got up from the table.


	55. Chapter 55

(Hope you all had a great week.)

John led Randy to the small but adequate gym room. He turned on the light and turned on some music from a nearby stereo before starting his stretches. Randy moved off to the side to watch him. "You okay, Babe?"

"Yeah...just odd to get used to the idea there's so much you don't remember." John admitted. "Also...you seem different...your possessive, primal side is all but gone."

"I think it's still there...clawing at times...but I can't be afraid of repeating the past." Randy replied. "Plus, how can I ever watch if I don't share my toys?" He smirked.

John gave a nod. "That's true...I do like to play." He moved to pick up a set of weights.

"And I love a good show." Randy almost growled before he realized it. John gave a slow smirk as he felt the slight lust from Randy. He paused and pulled off his shirt so he could work out bare chested. "You trying to tease me?" Randy asked with a lick of his lips.

John gave Randy a look of innocence. "What? I always workout shirtless." He began to lift the heavy weights as though they were nothing.

"Okay, Babe...sorry if I misread you." Randy told him as he moved to sit cross legged on the mat nearby. John wanted to sigh when Randy bought his teasing as genuine. It seemed the link they shared where Randy could read him was tainted. He stopped flirting and put his focus into a good workout. It was only a few minutes before Randy got up, moving behind John, his reflection showing on the mirrored wall in front of John. There was a glint as his steel colored eyes would shift to a darker hue then lighten again.

John slowed his movements at the sight. A shaky breath passed his lips but he didn't say a word over the music. *We upset you.* A voice spoke smoothly into John's mind.

John moved to lower the weights to the floor but did not turn around. He looked at Randy in the mirror. *It's fine...I know things are different for now.* Randy reached out to pull John against him as his did his short now almost blunt nails slowly scratched down John's chest. A deep heated sound rumbled from Randy's body as he leaned his head on John's shoulder to nip at his neck.

John gave a pant at the actions, not expecting them. Even short, the nails felt intense to him. *Don't mistake my willingness to share for lack of desire.* One hand stayed on John's chest while the other trailed to the front of John's shorts, giving a hard squeeze. *Don't forget whose you were first.*

John gave a strangled groan at the hard squeeze to his healing cock. The pain and possessive words made him almost instantly hard. *Never...I never could.*

Randy moved so he could whisper in John's ear, the warm breath ghosting over his ear and the damp flesh of his neck Randy created. "So, you want to finish this workout...or go off somewhere for our own experimentation?"

"I think you know the answer to that." John almost growled.

"Bedroom or somewhere else in mind?" Randy asked before he released John and stepped back.

John wanted somewhere away from the house where they could be private. "How about right here...or outside somewhere?"

"Hmm here we may be found by Taker or the guys….outside we may be spotted by workers...unless you have a place in mind?" Randy pondered.

John shook his head. His mind felt loopy from being touched and heated. "No...can't think."

"Well, if you don't want the bedroom." Randy grabbed and swept John to the floor of the gym before moving to cover him with his own body. "I guess here will work."

John's heart raced as he looked up at Randy. His ocean blue eyes were dark with desire. "So, where should we begin first?" Randy asked, trailing his hand over John's side as his balanced on the other. Faintly, John could see where the burn was in the middle of Randy's chest.

John gave a shudder. "Well, you could get rid of my shorts." Randy laughed as he moved to work John's shorts from his body before he stood to shed his own. John could see Randy was already growing hard.

John gave Randy a discreet wink. "I might be loud...don't want to be interrupted...better shove those in my mouth."

"Same old Johnny I see." Randy told John, looking. When he said experiment he didn't necessarily mean fucking right away. He guessed that would come later. He rolled his shorts before kneeling between John's legs and pushed the roll between his lips.

John panted at the actions. His cock stood hard from his body. *Did you expect me to change? I've always remained the same.*

*No...just wanted you to taste me...see if we both react to it.* Randy admitted before he could stop the thought from crossing his mind. *And maybe me try you.* He added before silently cursing at himself.

John's eyes registered shock. *I didn't think you were ready for that...I thought it was just a hard fuck.* He moved to pull the cloth from his mouth.

*I don't know if I am or not...I feel some sort of pulling. I don't know how else to describe it.* Randy tried to explain but had a feeling he was not using the right words.

*Maybe you're over thinking it...give me your hand...it won't hurt.* John urged, sitting the damp shorts aside. Randy moved to sit back on his heels and offered John his hand. Even as he did, John could see Randy's cock twitch in the anticipation. John took the hand and let his talons extended to place a cut in the lower arm, careful of the tattoos. He then wrapped his lips around the area, slowly sucking.

Randy moaned as the glow of his eyes wanted to flicker to a deeper intensity then dim to normal. His eye fought to stay open at the intense feeling. The same time the eyes of the necklace began to glow. John gave a growl as the rich blood was like raw power to him. Randy's blood heated and energized him. He sucked to draw more into his mouth. "Oh my god." Randy gasped in a throaty whisper before his free hand moved to his cock, giving a firm squeeze at the heat pumping through him.

John had his fill before he sealed the wound best he could and released Randy's arm. "I take it Taker was wrong about your blood. It still heats me." He said thickly.

"Fuck, that was...intense." Randy panted as he tried to open his eyes, looked at John. He grabbed John to kiss him, pushing him to the floor as their lips still met with the larger man quickly ravaging John's mouth. The taste of his own blood still coating it.

John moaned as their tongues mated, the taste of blood between them making his body tingle. Randy broke the kiss with a moan. "Damn...don't know if I want to fuck you….or try to taste you."

John was panting as he extended his right arm. "Go ahead...focus...your nails will grow."

Randy took John's wrist with one hand, trying to do as John said but nothing seemed to happen. He closed his eyes trying to relax but his just gritted his teeth. "Fuck." He sounded exasperated.

"Hey...it's okay...baby steps." John assured him. He sliced his own arm and held it up to Randy. Randy took it with both hands and brought it to his lips. The sight and smell of it made him feel like a man dying of thirst before his lips wrapped on the cut sucking on it with a deep satisfied and heated moan. It was like liquid fire wanting to flood his senses but it felt warm and welcoming, not burning or harmful. John's head went back with a groan. Randy's lips and hunger made his cock throb. "That's it, Daddy...take it."

Randy fed for a few minutes before stopping. He pressed a hand over the cut. "Fuck." He panted as the blood coated his lips. "I feel I could burst just from doing that." He looked at John. "It wasn't too much was it?"

"No...I feel the same way." John said in a husky tone.

Randy released John's arm. "Then lay back and let me take care of that then." John moved to lay down. His eyes were glowing faintly. Randy knew John liked the pain and he was too heated to care about it. He moved to shift John hips and move over him to force his cock between John's cheeks and inside.

John gave a curse at the sudden, dry entry. "Fuck! Your cock's gonna be sore."

"Don't care." Randy panted before he took a hand to cover John's mouth, pushing down against John's mouth and against the floor as he finished pushing inside. "Yeah, won't be long." Randy moaned. John groaned against Randy's hand at the forced stretch. He had missed the joining to his maker. "Mmm yeah that's it….that's what I need." Randy moaned as he started to move more. He pulled out before slamming back inside. His body felt on fire and the fast, nearly brutal fucking of John was the only thing that seemed to feel right to quench it.

John felt the fiery connection between them growing. As with Randy, his body felt consumed with lust and being pounded, almost brutalized seemed the only answer. A small gasp was heard as Finn and Sheamus walked into the gym. Finn's face and body wanted to grow flush seeing John being almost ravaged by Randy, the lust thick in the room. Sheamus stopped, almost open mouthed. A part of him thought they should leave yet another part could not tear his eyes away from the scene.

John felt a wave of new lust from the two men but he was too aroused to care. *Looks like we're putting on a show...getting caught is hot.*

*Thought I sensed something...al-almost smelled.* Randy replied with a moan as his free hand moved to John's cock to jerk him off. Sheamus gulped and reached for Finn as he feet wanted to head back for the door. John gave a muffled moan, his back arching. Finn could not seem to tear his eyes away from John in the throes of passion...how the sweat glistened on his body...the sounds he made as if begging for more. Sheamus couldn't believe the smaller man was almost like stone trying to move him so he gave up trying. He could feel himself growing hot. Was this from the ability of John's creature to seduce or was it honestly a turn on?

"Yeah….yeah." Randy grunted and moaned as the speed and power of the thrust were beyond human levels. "Show me...wh-what I want to see." He encouraged as he kept jerking John's cock, feeling so close himself unsure how he lasted as he did. John gave a moan as he let go. His release shot to cover Randy's hand at the words. Finn gave a shaky breath, his pants feeling tight. "Yeah...that's what Daddy needed to see." Randy moaned before he finished himself a few strokes later, filling John and moving his hand from John's cock and mouth, almost falling on top of the older man.

Sheamus tried to swallow as his mouth felt dry and his throat tight. A part of him wanted to make a smart ass comment about not waiting until later but the words would not escape him mouth to let them know they were there. John looked over toward the two men watching. "Sorry, Guys...Daddy and I were experimenting." He said between pants.

Finn cleared his throat. "No...problem...it be fine."

"Aye...um...ya said coming to thee gym….didn't think ya meant this kinda workout." Sheamus told John.

Randy slowly moved. "Well, it didn't start that way."

"You know how I am...it just happens." John joked.

Finn swallowed hard as he looked at John's spent body. "It be fine...we all grown fellas."

"Hopefully we didn't make a mess for you guys." Randy commented as he moved to pull his shorts back on.

"Ya sure ye be up to a possible session later, Johnny?" Sheamus asked.

John gave a dimpled grin as he moved to stand and grabbed his shorts. "Yeah...I'll be fine. I'll just go take a shower." He gave a heated groan as his abused cock rubbed the shorts as he put them on.

"Yeah remember he's Mr. Never Give Up." Randy laughed. "Damn energizer bunny." Randy made a slight face at the odd feeling of the shorts. "I need a shower too." He looked over the floor of the gym. "Nope, looks like it's all good...later, Guys." He headed from the room.

John joined Randy in leaving the room. Finn tried to gather control as he looked around the room. The smell of sex filled the air and music still played. "Well..damn."

"I guess those fellas have no shame." Sheamus laughed.

"Um...aye." Finn had to laugh. "Was nay expectin' me own show first thin' in thee mornin.' I may need some alone time." Sheamus gave a faint pout that looked odd on the larger man. He then huffed a breath before he moved to check out the available equipment.

Finn watched the other man. "I say somethin' wrong? I know this was nay thee place."

"Nay...it be fine." Sheamus replied but it was easy to tell by the tone it wasn't fine. He couldn't say why for sure Finn talking about alone time after seeing the two men that way was bothering him but it was.

Finn tried not to sigh. "I nay think ye bein' fully honest with me. Are ye tryin' to say seeing that didn't heat ye blood?"

"Of course it did." Sheamus faintly snapped. He then took a deep breath. "Sorry bout that." He sighed with a shake of his head. "I thought we be together but ye talk of going off alone. As I said...it be notin."

"We are...I just didn't know if ye wanted to do anythin' right now or not." Finn tried to explain. "Fellas who are datin' still have alone times."

"Ya didn't even ask though." Sheamus told him. "Now it would just feel like I be imposing." He went to load some weights to burn off his own energy. Finn lowered his head with a sigh. A lot of the lust had left him. He moved to put in a workout of his own. Sheamus grunted as he moved to lift a heavy stack of weights. Finn was quiet as he moved to do the stretches. He figured best to not make things worse and wait to play later. Sheamus kept huffing and panting as he pushed his workout. Maybe he was doing more then he should as he was slightly fuming.

Meanwhile, John and Randy made their way to the bathroom on the upper floor. "Johnny?" Randy called for his attention as he reached the room to remove his shorts.

"Yeah?" John answered as he stripped down out of his shorts. He made a face and placed them aside.

"Can I ask a question about those two?" Randy asked as he moved to set the water.

"Sure...what is it?" John looked as he watched Randy.

"I know they said their are human...bu-but is there anything different about them?" Randy asked.

"Well, I told you they are trackers...and Finn used to be one of us." John reminded Randy. "Why do you ask?"

Randy shook his head. "Would you think it strange if I told you I smelled one or both of them when they came in the room...almost a sweet scent...something that actually wanted to draw me to them...and not necessarily in a good way."

John looked thoughtful. "Drawn? What did you want to do if it wasn't good?" He was trying to figure out exactly what Randy meant. "Did you feel this way about them in the kitchen?"

"Taste." Randy almost whispered. "And I'm not sure...my mind was sort of spinning in the kitchen with the attempted trip down memory lane." Randy told John as he touched the necklace. "This is safe to get wet right?"

"I think so...I don't know about your reaction to them...I never experienced it myself. I know Finn was purged so maybe his blood is different...I know he has psychic gifts. Sheamus is purely human as far as I know."

"Fuck...hope I don't feel that way around all humans." Randy commented before he moved inside the shower stall. "Joining me or separate?"

"I'll join." John said. "It could be you need to get used to being around humans again. It was difficult for me at first...you hear their heartbeats and want to feed."

"Yeah...maybe that's all it is." Randy told John as he moved to make room for John.

"Remember your creature is more destructive than mine." John chuckled as he stepped aside to wash off. "Mine wants to seduce and fuck humans while yours wants to rip and shred. We balance each other out."

"Well, I better straighten it out before I try to go back to work." Randy admitted before he grabbed the washcloth and soap.

"You have a week at least. If you tell Taker he can work with you to help. He did with me." John grabbed a second bar of soap and began to wash down. "I'm glad to see our blood connection is still intact...something new though...my blood never heated you before...you only got hot when I fed from you."

"That did feel good...but tasting you...damn." Randy gave a faint huff of breath. "As I said felt like I could have came just from that."

"Yeah, that's a new one...not that I mind." John said as he washed his cock gently.

"Don't we heal fast?" Randy asked looking. "If so...wonder why that is taking so long."

"Honestly, no clue...so many thing I don't know about." John admitted with a sigh.

"Maybe when they tried to purge you it slowed that down?" Randy asked.

"Maybe...and I was starved for awhile...maybe my body is catching up." John finished and moved to climb out of the shower and dry off.

Randy quickly finished and followed John. "So what just relax until Taker calls up to head over?"

"Sounds good." John replied. They both moved to the guest bedroom and spent a few hours just relaxing together. John drank in the comfort of the soft bed after all he had suffered. Randy moved to hold and cuddle John but tried to not let things get heated again.


	56. Chapter 56

More time passed before John felt the presence of his other creator. He looked up to see Taker walk into the room.

"You boys may want to get ready." Taker addressed them. "We will be heading over to the cabin in a few moments."

"Um...yeah sure." Randy slowly pulled from John and moved to get clothing from his bag.

John moved to stand and dress. "Daddy may need your help later...he's having issues dealing with humans again like when he was first changed...being around Finn and Shea...he feels drawn to taste them."

"I can try...that is not good on a few different levels." Taker told them. "Glad he has control over it at least."

"At the moment...but it was a strong feeling when we crossed paths in the gym today. I was...um...picking up a sweet scent that wanted to draw me in from one or both of them." Randy tried to explain.

"Hmmm I never heard or got reference to that sort of reaction before." Taker admitted.

"Me either." John echoed. "All I could think of is maybe Finn's blood is off since he used to be one of us but I never feel like that around him."

"You both are curiosities." Taker told them. "We should tell them though."  
"Great and have them feel I am a monster." Randy grumbled with a faint growl.

"They've dealt with a lot and been cool. Give them a chance." John urged as he dressed in a loose pair of shorts and tank top.

"Okay fine." Randy agreed even if he was worried.

"Okay then...let's go. They're in the living room waiting for us." Taker told them before he left the room.

Finn was waiting in the living room with Sheamus. He was dressed simply in jeans and a blue shirt. Sheamus was dressed much the same as he was not planning on much happening for him past watching like he promised. Taker and the guys met up with them. Randy's lips curled faintly when he got over near the men. He turned his head to break contact. Taker saw the reaction, guessing Randy was still picking up what he was before.

"I think we need to talk before we head over to the cabin." Taker announced.

Finn gave a nod. "I take it ye have rules about John should thin's happen."

"Not really." Taker told Finn. "There isn't much he can't handle I don't think. But if he really seems to begin to panic I may call a halt to it. There is another matter I wanted to address before we head over."

Finn gave a nod. "Go ahead, Fella."

Sheamus looked at Taker then John and Randy before he moved to sit. He could see Randy was no making eye contact with them. "He doesn't want us doing this does he?"

"No...it's fine with that." Taker told them. "Seems some of Randy's instincts are back to his first change. He is feeling a drawn to one or both of you."  
"Draw to us? How? If anything we should be repulsive to 'im." Sheamus exclaimed.

Finn looked just as confused. "But we be of blessed blood. Shea told me before Randy could hardly stand to be around 'im."

"I know that...both things. I am just telling you what was told to me." Taker replied. "I says something about one or both of you smells...sweet. I never heard such a description used for any blood. Rich, potent, decadent...never sweet though."

"Ye sure this be safe?" Sheamus asked.

"Not like I attacked you in the gym." Randy faintly snapped, turning his head with a flash to his eyes.

"Aye...but no offence ye were a little...occupied down there." Sheamus commented.

"Maybe Daddy can try to focus on me?" John spoke up. "We did some experimentation, Master. Daddy still gets hot when I feed from him but now for some reason he gets even more aroused feeding from me. It almost...got him off."

"I don't see why not." Taker replied. "Interesting discovery."  
"Well, if he try from one of us he would get a nasty reception in more than one way." Sheamus told him firmly.

John's eyes glowed faintly as he walked near Finn and Sheamus. "All feeding does not have to be shredding and death." He said in a seductive tone. "Sometimes in small doses it can be quite...stimulating." The creature in John could feel the desire in Randy's creature for the men's blood.

Sheamus tightened his jaw with a shake of his head. "Back off." He said slowly. "I'll think about it...but if I decide it be of me choosing."

"John…" Taker said low and forceful, as if chastising.

John moved backward at the stern tone. "Sorry, Sir." Finn shook his head, feeling it was a little clouded. Why could he never seem to resist John?

"I won't do anything to either of you without your permission." Randy told them even if he didn't know how much they trusted him at the moment.

"Well, if that's settled we might as well go." Taker told them.

Finn looked at Sheamus before nodding. "Um, aye. Sounds good." All five men headed for Taker's SUV and got in to make the drive out to the cabin. When they got there Sheamus got out, looking around slightly confused. At least from the outside he couldn't see what the fuss was. Finn looked confused as well. He had expected a more impressive looking building for a man like Taker. He got out of the vehicle to go inside.

Taker laughed at the expressions. He moved for the door, pulling out the key to open it up for them and headed inside, flipping the light switch. John and Randy trailed behind Sheamus and Finn. Finn's mouth opened slightly as he walked inside and took in the view. Sheamus tried not to pale looking around. He had to remind himself he was trying this for Finn. "You can't always judge a book by its cover, Boys." Taker told them.

"Aye...I see that." Finn walked forward to look at some of the offerings. "Mind if I take a closer look?"

"Sure...just be careful...if it looks like it may be sharp good chance it is." Taker smirked with a laugh. Sheamus felt almost frozen, like he stepped into the set of a horror film.

Finn stepped forward eagerly to look. He resembled a child in a toy store. He looked over each implement. A row of leather gags caught his eye as he looked over the black leather of a bit gag. "I like restraints I must admit." Shockingly, John paled at the selection. "N-Not that one...another style is okay."

Taker looked over at John nodding. "Why don't you take a look around, Boy...pulled out anything that...offends you and we will lock them away until you feel up to trying them." Taker moved for the storage closet, looking for an empty box.

"I don't think there is much." John said. He walked to look around the room. He took the bit gag, a small black crop, and a certain style of whip and placed them in the offered box. "Everything else is fine." Finn nodded as he looked at each item in turn. "I love thee smell of leather."

"Well, these won't come out again until you say so." Taker told him, putting them in the closet. He came back out and looked at Finn. "Well, anything you see is open game...as long as you assure me you know the use." He looked at John. "Go ahead and strip, Boy...in case our guest wishes to test anything on you."

"Yes, Master." John agreed as he began to strip out of the shorts and tank top. Finn licked his suddenly dry lips. He could hardly believe he had John naked and willing to be played with. "What are me limits, Sir?" He addressed Taker. "Are only toys to be used...or may I enjoy 'im other ways?"

Taker seemed to debate a few moment, tapping his finger on his jaw. "Begin with toys...just warming up." Sheamus may of had a soured look when Finn asked of other ways, but it softened after Taker's decision came.

Finn nodded. His grey eyes looked over John's body. "I want to restrain ye...chain ye up to thee wall and then get ye ass a nice cherry red. Sound good to ye?"

John nodded as his cock twitched. "Yes, Finn."

"Address him as Sir in here, Boy." Taker told John. Randy moved to grab a chair to sit facing the wall with the chains. Sheamus still wasn't fully sure where to go or do.

John gave a nod then looked at Finn. "I'm all yours, Sir."

Finn's own manhood twitched at the title from John's lips. He guided John to the wall where the manacles hung. "Lift ye arms." He ordered thickly. John obeyed and Finn secured John's hands over his head. He was facing so that his ass was facing Randy and Sheamus. Finn moved to the wall to look over his options.

"Now that's a sight." Randy commented. He looked at Sheamus. "Grab a seat...I promise I won't bite...or sit on the other side...I don't care."

Sheamus licked his lips as he moved to find a seat. Taker stayed standing so he could move around the scene. Finn looked over at Taker as he looked over whip options. "Do ye have a plug and some lube somewhere?"

Taker moved to the shift robe type cabinet, opening it. "Here you go,"

"Thank ye." Finn's jeans were already tenting as he pulled out a rubber plug and the lube. Once it was slick enough he walked behind John and parted his round cheeks. He gave a shaky breath, seeing the most intimate part of the older man as he slid the toy past the tight muscles. John gave a groan at the feeling.

"Like that?" Randy called out. "Couldn't wait to feel full could you?" A hand went to the front of the shorts he had on.

*You know it, Daddy.* John said mentally while outwardly he just groaned.

Finn carried a large rubber ball gag and a whip over to the waiting John. "Ye wish to be made mute, Boy?" He asked, hoping Taker would not take offense to the name being used.

"Yes, Sir." John replied, parting his lips. Finn pushed the large ball passed John's lips and secured it before he moved back to take in the sight.

*Well, mute except to me.* Randy chuckled as he licked his lips.

*Our little secret.* John replied. Finn walked back and forth he finally landed a blow to John's inner thigh. John moaned and parted his legs more.

*That's a good hot slut...bet you wished it was my cock gagging you don't you?* Randy gave a faint pant as he watched.

*Fuck yeah I do...so fucking bad.* John could be heard moaning as much from Randy's words as from the blow. Finn felt heated by John's reaction.

"Very good, Boy...ye look good this way." He landed a few more hits with almost expert precision, one to John's ass and another to his thighs again.

"You've had some training." Taker said. It was hard to tell for sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Aye...I've frequented a few clubs back home and in Florida." Finn nodded as he landed another blow. "There be a lot of thin's I've never tried but I know me way around a whip, paddle and thee ropes."

"Well, anything you don't know...ask. I prefer you ask then damage my boy." Taker told him. Sheamus watched, taking it in. He was beginning to feel slightly conflicted over things.

"Of course...I nay take such a gift lightly." Finn nodded. "I plan to go basic...just some lashes and maybe work with a paddle on that ass."

"That's good...So what did you have in mind with...more liberties?" Taker asked Finn.

"Um...I thought me meanin' was clear." Finn tried not to blush. "I asked if ye boy was ever shared sexually."

"Yes...but that can still leave much interpretation." Taker told him. "Just you alone...did you want others involved? Would you want him tied down, restrained, or free? You see you left many questions open." Randy tried not to laugh, seeing Taker was making the smaller man squirm slightly.

"Um...I nay care if others share as well." Finn said slightly nervous. "I would prefer restrained as I kind of have a thin' for a big fella bound."

Taker nodded. "Proceed then."

Finn walked to exchange the whip for a nice sized paddle. He walked back behind John and gave a good grope to the round cheeks. John moaned at the feeling. "Ye making me so hot." Finn said thickly. "A lustful being like yeself craves more and more." He landed the first hit with the paddle to one of the ample globes of flesh.

*Should I ask him to have you choke on my cock while he fucks you? Get you filled from both sides like a hungry bitch?* Randy was slowly gripping his cock. They were unaware of Sheamus own shifting as he watched the two men.

*Fuck, yes, Daddy. Sounds so good.* John replied with an audible groan. Finn landed a second hit to the other cheek. He then rubbed the tinted skin before landing two more, harder blows.

"The bitch can take a real beating can't he, Finn?" Randy called out. "I want to join in the fun once you let him down."

"Of course." Finn agreed quickly as he gave John another swat. "What would ye like to do?"

"Me sitting on the bed to let the bitch taste my cock as you pound him from the back." Randy replied thickly.

Finn was honestly a little shocked Randy called John a bitch. He gave a nod and rubbed John's red flesh. "You like thee sound of that, Boy? Ye Daddy bein' ye gag?" John nodded with a heated growl.

"Yeah, figured he would." Randy replied, not giving away their secret. He stood up to begin stripping.

"Hmm guess I have the spectator's role in this." Taker replied.

Finn glanced back at Sheamus, seeing his aroused state. He walked to hang up the paddle on the wall. "Ye want some part, Fella?" He called to the other Irishman.

"Um...wh-what ye be thinking of me doin?" Sheamus asked, unsure what to do or offer.

Finn looked thoughtful. He glanced at Randy. "Randy, ye mind movin' ye boy to thee bed for me? I'll tie his hands me self once he is freed."

"Yeah sure." Randy told Finn as he finished stripping, showing his aroused form before he moved to the wall to free John, including removing the ball gag. "Give you something better tasting then that thing." He smirked.

John's eyes were dark as he looked at Randy 's cock with hunger. Finn began to strip as well then walked over to Sheamus. "I'm sorry about earlier...twas wrong of me...would ye like to take me as I take John?"

Sheamus gave a pant and a nod. "That sounds good." He replied before he stood up.

Randy led John to the bed, climbing on first to prop a pillow behind his back before he sat down parting his legs. "Okay come and get it." He smirked at John.

"Just a moment please." Finn called as he neared the bed. He looked at Taker. "Ye have any rope, Sir?" He wasn't going to pass up the chance of having John bound.

"Yes...in the closet I have a few different option hanging up. Take your pick." Taker replied.

"Thank ye." Finn moved to look. He removed a length of rope, studying it. "This will do fine." He walked to the bed toward John. "Hands behind ye, Boy. I'll make ye secure for ye Daddy and meself." When John obeyed, Finn began to weave an intricate tie that wrapped around John's chest then his elbows and wrists.

"Damn...that's some skill." Randy commented as he gripped the base of his cock, feeling the pooling heat. Sheamus stripped down before he looked for where Finn left the lube.

"Thank ye...I could do better with more time." Finn said.

John's eyes widened as Finn walked around him to work. "Fuck, how thick are you?" He exclaimed. Randy couldn't help but lower his eyes at the comment as Finn went around again. He was glad he wasn't on the receiving end when he saw it.

Finn chuckled. "I nay get any complaints." When he finished he helped John to climb on the bed and rest on his knees. John lowered down to take Randy's cock eagerly.

Randy used his hands to help John balance as he lowered. "Yeah...that's it." He gave a faint moan as the moist heat.

John began to suck as soon as he was able. Hungry moans passed his lips. "He does enjoy bein' used doesn't he?" Finn commented as he added lube to his hard manhood.

"Yes, he does." Randy replied as he relaxed at the feeling. "Used...abused...degraded...as long as it sticks to play." Randy moaned out, feeling John work deeper.

Finn gave a groan as he watched John. He climbed behind him on the bed. He could not silence a moan of lust as he guided his cock between the bruised cheeks and began to push inside. "Fook...damn."

"Yeah ,no need to be gentle." Randy told Finn.

"How rough he like it?" Finn checked, not wanting to cause issues.

"I think he can take whatever you want to give him." Randy told him. "I'll tell you if I think you need to back off some." *Just let me know if any of us needs to change things.*

*Okay, Daddy...use me...I want it.* John assured him. Finn nodded. His eyes closed a moment as he let his aggressive side take over. It was a part he often kept hidden since the purging of his creature. When he opened them there was a new hardness to the look. It resembled the expression he took on in the ring when he wore the demon makeup. He gripped John's hips and pushed in hard and fast.

"Damn." Randy commented as He had to steady John from getting shoved into his stomach. Sheamus made his way for the lube Finn use and started to slick himself as he watched. Finn had a dark side that had relished control before he was purged. That side still lingered at times but did not have a release as the man's conscience would not allow him to unleash it unless his partner was willing.

John was the perfect outlet for him. He set a hard pace, his balls actually slapping against John's ass. "Ye like that? Ye body stretched an' used?" John moaned around Randy's cock at the hard treatment. For a smaller guy Finn had energy to burn.

"Yeah, he does." Randy moaned.

Sheamus moved closer to the bed. "Let me know when ya ready...since ye need to still for me to join."

Finn seemed like a man possessed but Sheamus calmed him a little. He slowed after a few more thrusts. "Go...ahead." He panted.

If Sheamus hadn't known Finn so long he would have questioned whether or not he was a creature as well. "Ye need stretched first?"

"Aye." Finn said in a husky tone. He fought to stay still in John. John gave a small whine around Randy's cock as the movement had stopped.

"Hey, just think you will be feeling the power from both of them." Randy told John with a pat to his head. Sheamus put the clean hand on Finn's shoulder as he used the lube that slicked his other hand to slowly work two fingers between his cheeks and inside.

Finn gave a groan at the feeling. "Fuck...still so different." He panted out.

John relaxed his throat to take Randy to the base. *Am I a good slut, Daddy? Tell me what a fucking slut I am.*

"Different aye...but ye know how it can feel good too." Sheamus told Finn as he worked his fingers to brush Finn's prostate.

"Fuck, you feel good Johnny...like being our bitch. Fucking taking us all on at once. Just a big slut moaning to feel even more aren't you?" Randy moaned out at the vibrations.

"Oh, fook." Finn exclaimed at the feeling. John gave a lustful groan at Randy's words as he worked. Finn looked at Randy. "Ye have good stamina...I would have lost it with that mouth."

"Trust me it isn't easy." Randy replied. "Jus….mmmm not ready to end the fun yet." He moaned. Sheamus moved his fingers to moved behind Finn and begin to push inside.

Sheamus gave a heated moan as the tight feeling. "So, ye be wishing to control the tempo between us...or shall I just fook ya into 'im?"

Finn glanced at Randy. "Ye said ye can talk to ye boy mentally right?"

"Yeah...I still can." Randy told them.

"Ask 'im if he wants me in control or can he take Sheamus givin' to us both." Finn said. John chuckled in Randy's mind. *Does he know me at all? Five orgasms and counting."

Randy laughed before he could stop himself. "He can take it however you guys want to give it to him."

"Go ahead, Shea." Finn said with a shaky breath. "Take us both like thee brute ye are."

"Mmm this be a new experience." Sheamus moaned as he pulled back from Finn some the same time pulling Finn back from John. So he would slam into finn first then the momentum taking him into John. He repeated it again, only needing few times to get the tempo right. For being new he seemed to pick it up fast.

"Fook!" Finn exclaimed at the feeling. He had only bottomed once and he had taken charge by riding Sheamus. Feeling stimulation at both ends made his head spin. John gave a growl as he was driven forward.

"Liking that one don't you?" Randy asked John as he moaned from the vibrations. "Two studs fucking into you while you gag on my cock."

John gave a growl of approval. His own cock dripped under him as the creature fed off the lust in the air.

"He sure has...some sturdy stock to 'im." Sheamus moaned. "Ye okay like this?" He asked Finn, knowing he was going a little rough.

"Yeah he does." Randy moaned with a pant. "Damn, almost feel there already."

"Aye...I'll feel it later...but feels good." Finn panted out.

*I'll outlast every one of you.* John told Randy with pride.

*Even if I tell Finn to touch you?* Randy almost smirked.

John gave a shudder, of course squeezing Finn in the process. "Like a bloody vice." The Irishman groaned.

"He thinks he can outlast all of us." Randy commented.

"Even if I take over for whoever drops first?" Taker laughed.

John shuddered again. *Yes.* He said stubbornly. Finn groaned as he cock throbbed. His head went back as he came, filling John deeply.

"He thinks he can do it." Randy told Taker.

"That so." Taker went to strip.

Sheamus felt as Finn tightened around him and slowed. "That got ya, Fella?"

"Aye...thought of John bein' pushed...kind of sexy. Guess we all have some voyeur." Finn admitted.

Sheamus slowly pulled out so Finn could move. Then looked unsure where to go from there.

"Well, either move with him...or you can go next with him...but that mean I warm up with you." Taker told him.

"Um…" Sheamus replied, slightly shocked and confused.

Finn moved, looking at Taker. He was curious to see how Sheamus would respond. Sheamus bit his lip but nodded. "Okay then...Don't be thinking this be a normal deal."

"Of course never." Taker replied as Sheamus moved to get behind John to take over the stretched hole. Sheamus was not as thick as Finn so his cock slid easily inside. Finn moved back some to take it all in. Sheamus took a hold of the ropes that held John's arms to pulled up on them as he took each hard thrust. John gave a groan at the feeling. Sheamus could always give him a good pounding.

"Aye...that be it." Sheamus moaned as he picked up a harder pace. "These make good hand holds." John gave heated grunts as Sheamus pounded him even harder than Finn had. Finn watched with interest, seeing this new side to Sheamus.

"Need to ke...Oh fuck." Randy moaned before his head leaned back, cumming. He panted, holding John in place. John drank all Randy gave him, even sucking a little to draw out every last drop. "Damn, he's hungry."

"Hmmm well you want to keep him quiet or do you want me to take over?" Taker asked as he hadn't started with Sheamus so he was still clean.

Randy gave a hum in thought. *What you think, Babe? You want a second shot down your throat or feel the Deadman rattle the Irishman?*

*Fuck, have Master fuck Shea. Wish I could see it.* John replied with a moan.

"I'm good...be a little hard to move from this position right now." Randy slightly lied.

"Okay then." Taker began to apply the lube before moving for the foot of the bed. Sheamus gave a faintly shaky breath as his eyes couldn't help following Taker until he was behind him. He pushed all the way into John and stilled himself waiting with a racing heart that was drawing Randy's attention.

John could feel the mixture of lust and nerves in the room. He kept his lips around Randy's cock that was now going soft but did not use any suction. Randy was almost stroking John's head as he watched. Taker moved his large frame in position. "Need prepping, Shea?" Taker asked.

"Let's see if I can take ya." Sheamus stated. Taker was longer than Finn, but it would just a close call on who was thicker and thicker is where the issue might have been. He leaned forward so he was over John's back to expose himself more.

"Well, okay then." Taker moved to try to work himself between the offered space. "Nice form back here." Taker commented, which caused Sheamus skin to gain a pinkish tint over it. He then moved the head against the opening, pushing slowly inside gaining a gasp like moan from Sheamus. John gave a quiet moan at the sexual sounds from Sheamus. The creature in him drank it in. Finn had to admit watching Sheamus in this position was pretty erotic.

*Enjoying the fun and attention.* Randy asked. Taker continued to slowly push in. The slow movement started to make Sheamus feel more and more filled, wondering if it ended.

*Yes, Daddy. Your cock tastes good.* John chuckled. The lust from the men made his body hum in pleasure. Randy moaned at the laugh. Taker moved back, moving Sheamus with him. He then began to move much like Sheamus had before.

"Oh fook." Sheamus cried out with a deep moan as he body was rattled.

"Ye look good like that." Finn finally spoke up. "Bein' filled so good and then fillin' Johnny. It's a sight to see." John began to moan at the thrusts into his body.

"It...mmmm Fook feels...good." Sheamus replied, slightly ashamed but still moaned out.

"Good...I like to see it." Finn said thickly.

*I am NOT going to cum.* John said mentally as if trying to convince himself. Randy moved to lean forward so he could reach a hand under John to pinch his nipple with a twist. John gave a groan at the slight pain. His blue eyes glared at Randy accusingly.

Randy gave another twist and maybe a slight pull. Sheamus gave a shudder. "Fook, how ya...stand this?" He asked. He didn't say but he was trying to aim it at Finn as he was just in that same position.

"Ye not enjoying?" Finn asked, moving closer.

John grunted. *Fine, Torment for torment.* He stated mentally before he began to suck the soft member.

"I am." Sheamus moaned. "Feel so...strong...damn." His hands holding the ropes griped tighter.

"Mmmm damn." Randy gave a shaky breath.

"Getting heated again there?" Taker asked.

"Um...yeah, maybe some." Randy replied almost sheepishly.

John worked at sucking Randy to full hardness. Finn watched John in amazement. "Doesn't thee fella ever get tired?" He asked Randy.

Randy moaned as his head wanted to spin. "Not easily….pa-pain gets him worked faster though." He bit his lip as he fought not releasing John's nipple.

John hummed around Randy's cock, trying not to smirk. "Pain hmm?" Finn replied. "Maybe I should have push 'im harder with thee whip."

"Could have...we….mmmm fuck….we've gotten him off just from pain." Randy told Finn.

"Fook...would have liked to see that." Finn commented. "He's a stubborn fella though." John moaned as he took Randy's now hard cock to the base again.

"Damn and he's try-trying to pay me back to getting him worked." Randy moaned out, finally letting go of John's nipple.

"Oh, damn." Sheamus moaned and cried out as Taker hit the right angle to make him see stars right before he drove into John, cumming hard from the dual stimulation.

"Another one bites thee dust." Finn chuckled. "Looked good, Shea."

Taker slowed then moved. Sheamus felt almost limp before he tried to move. "Fe-felt good...damn...feels like one side trying to push it out of ya while the other side trying to pull it from ya."

"I know...believe me." Finn said with a huff. John was still holding out through it all.

Sheamus moved, trying not to drop to his knees as he stood from the bed. "Well, I guess it's my turn, Boy." Taker stated. "Damn." He lightly exclaimed as he saw John's ass dripping from the other two men.

Randy chuckled. "What is it?" Randy gave a pant, gripping the bed. "He has move cream in him then an overstuffed Twinkie?"

*Just the way I like it.* John could be heard saying lustfully. *I could outlast you all and then some.*

"He thinks he can even outlast you." Randy told Taker.

"We will see of that." Taker replied before he took the filled spot. He didn't know how often he would stand being the last man in again. When it came to John, he enjoyed giving his boy the painful dry claiming he craved.

Finn looked at the spent Sheamus. "Want to leave them alone to finish? I can help ye clean?" John gave a contented groan as he was filled on both ends by his two creators.

"Is there a place to clean 'ere?" Sheamus wondered, looking.

"Door to the left leads to a bedroom and a bath." Taker informed them before focusing back on John.

The two Irishman moved to leave the room. "Thank ye for sharing...it was a real pleasure." Finn told Taker. "Ye need me help afterward to untie John?"

"I'll figure it...or cut it." Taker called out before his hands grabbed John's forearms to pull John towards him with a hard thrust.

John groaned at the thrust. His eyes looked at Randy, glazed with lust. "Mmmm seems no one hits his buttons like we do." Randy moaned.

"Damn right...The Boy forgets how easily I can get him to purr for me." Taker commented with another thrust.

Sheamus moved to follow Finn to the other room Taker pointed out to them. John gave a moan as he fought his throbbing manhood. Taker was right. Even before he became his maker the older man always seemed to be able to manipulate his body. "Damn, he may get me twice at this rate." Randy moaned.

"Well, don't fight it." Taker told him as he went to pick a sharp, fast pace. He let his fingers grip into the skin that was exposed around the rope so his nails would lightly cut into the skin to give the sensation he knew John lacked from the others.

John's body trembled at the sweet pain. He began to moan louder, his muscles tense in the ropes. "That's it, Boy...you know it's pointless to fight me." Taker told him with a heated growl like tone. "You love being used...wrecked...taken...even if you finish you'll crave it until I add to that filled ass of yours."

Sweat ran down John's face as his body tensed. He gave a muffled moan that seemed drawn out as he finally came even as he tried to hold it back. "That got him." Randy moaned.

"Good...plan on keeping my word too." Taker told Randy as he continued to pound into John. John panted as he came off his high. He could feel Randy's manhood throbbing in his mouth and knew the younger man was close as well.

*Want a second shot?* Randy asked as he head leaned back.

*Fuck yeah...feed me my protein.* John said quickly.

"Oh, fuck...such a horney bitch...still wants more." Randy moaned out. Hearing John so eager for him pushed him already as he came for the second time. John drank all Randy offered once again. He felt on the verge of passing out as Randy's spent cock fell from his lips.

"Help push him up." Taker told Randy. Randy put his hands under John to push up while Taker pulled until he could wrap his arms around John, giving short harder jab like trusts, his warm breath near John's ear. "Feels good, Boy….almost there."

John groaned as he took the actions. His body had been worked over and then wrecked by four men but he wanted his Master to finish. It took a few minutes but Taker finally got his fill and pulled out. He laid John next to Randy on the bed. "I'll cut you loose...you been in those a while."

"Yes, Sir." John mumbled. He fought falling asleep.

Taker moved for a knife he had there and started the slice the binds. "You are one hell of a mess, Boy...but just sleep on this bed...wash later." He instructed John. John groaned as his body was released and the blood pumped to his arms. The elbows had been almost cinched together for over an hour.

Taker moved to rub feeling back into John's arms. "I'll head back to the house...I'll pick you guys up later." He headed for the other room, knocking lightly on the door in case Finn and Sheamus passed out as well. There was no answer as Finn and Sheamus laid side by side in bed sound asleep. They had managed to shower before passing out naked. Taker chuckled with a shake of his head. He moved to dress. "I'll clean at the house and get all of you in a few hours." He told Randy.

"Yeah, okay." Randy replied, moving to try to get comfortable next to John. Taker headed for the SUV heading back for the house.

John fell sound asleep next to Randy a dirty but happy boy.


	57. Chapter 57

Sheamus and Finn headed back on the road the next morning. The week passed and John and Randy finally made their return to work. They were swarmed with questions from fans and coworkers and tried to answer as best they could before settling into a routine. John never heard from Sheamus or Finn. He wondered if they had thought over the request to share blood with Randy. Randy learned the draw was only around certain humans and not all. Key memories slowly came back that were needed to survive and understand. Some memories scared him, others angered him.

John sat on the bed in a nice suite in Atlanta one night after a show. Randy was like a spring ready to snap lately and it seemed more memories had just hit him. The younger man suddenly stopped talking, his face growing tight with rage. "What's wrong, Daddy?" John asked, seeing the creature want to surface.

Randy cranked his neck slightly to the side, shaking his head. He huffed a breath. "Th-the fight...with Wade."

"Oh." John said simply. He put a hand on Randy's shoulder.

"I can't remember everything leading to it...but I was at my wits end...We...We can vanish?" Randy asked.

John moved to stand up and nodded. "Yeah...we can travel as fast as the wind." He gave a grin. "Want to go on an adventure?" He closed his eyes and focused. "Focus and follow me." Soon, his body vanished into a light mist.

"What the fuck?" Randy exclaimed, looking at John. He pulled the necklace from the case he kept it in, putting it on. "Okay...show me." He whispered, closing his eyes, letting the creature take hold. The eyes glowed on the necklace before he also vanished into a plume of mist.

John began to move, leaving the suite and heading out into the cool night air. He traveled a while, sensing Randy was behind him. They finally reached a more secluded area outside of the city limits. John appeared again and landed on the ground to look around. Randy landed, looking around. "That's a head rush." He looked puzzled. "Where are we?"

"Who knows...that's the fun of it." John smiled in the moonlight. " It's secluded...no one around...we used to do this all the time...feed then fuck."

"Feed...what, like we did with the hogs?" Randy asked.

"Follow me." John nodded. He stripped out of his clothing, leaving them in a pile near a tree before stepping back. He then focused and turned into a light brown wolf. The creature looked up at Randy with questioning blue eyes.

Randy looked before doing the same. He then focused, turning to a large, black wolf. *Think I'm getting the hang of this pretty good.* The necklace hung around his neck like a large collar, shimmering among the fur in the moonlight.

*Looks like it. Follow me.* John replied before running into the brush. It was not too long before he spotted a lone deer. He crouched down to plan his attack.

*I used to circle them?* Randy asked, crouching next to John, looking at it.

*Yes...you're remembering.* John encouraged Randy.

Randy crouched, crawling around to the other side of the clearing hoping to catch the deer between them. John sprang forward, chasing the deer Randy's direction so he could make the kill. The deer bolted and Randy tried to spring for it. But instead of his catching it for the kill it caught Randy in the chest with it hooves knocking him to the ground before trying to escape. John took off after the deer and managed to chase it down. He tore out the throat for the kill before moving back to Randy. *You okay?*

Randy was slow to get up. *Think so...think wind got knocked from me more then anything.* He hung his head low to the ground. *Sorry*

John moved to nuzzle Randy's neck. *It's fine...you'll learn. I made the kill. Let's eat.* He moved to lead Randy to the slain deer.

Randy followed slowly behind John. *You start.* John made the kill so it was only right he eat first.

John shook his head and nuzzled the deer close to Randy. *Enough for us both at the same time.*

Randy nodded, moving over to one side of the deer to tear into it. The two wolves ate the meat, savoring the fresh kill. John gave contented growls as he fed as it had been a while. Randy backed away once he felt he had his fill. John did as well. He cocked his head to look at Randy in the moonlight. *You wanna fuck...or just go back?* It seemed Randy's primal side was not as fierce as before.

*I wouldn't mind taking you...just feel I let you down.* Randy told John.

*Of course not. Because of a fucking kill? No one is perfect.* John assured him. The wolf faded and in his place stood John. His muscles looked flawless in the moonlight even if he had a little blood on his smooth skin.

Randy cocked his head, looking then his eyes closed before shifting back. "I know no one in perfect...just feel I let you down...what if it got a way?" He spoke out loud.

John walked closer, his eyes glowing. "Then we look for something else. You're making a big deal out of nothing, Daddy."

"Okay, Babe." As John moved closer he could see bruising forming near Randy's stomach.

John touched the bruises. "Fuck...you sure you're up to playing?"

Randy hissed, pulling back from the touch. "Fuck." He looked down, trying to see the area. "Damn, guess I was kicked harder than I thought."

John's eyes lowered. "We should just go back so you can rest before tomorrow...the blood will help. Sorry...I wanted to give you a fun night out like we used to enjoy...it was so freeing."

Randy moved to cup John's face. "I enjoyed it...I just need to be more careful next time." He leaned in to kiss him. "And maybe next time I can give you a pounding under the stars."

John nodded. The creature in him clawed at the surface, wanting to feed its lust as always. "Okay. Let's shift and change our clothes." He tried not to sound disappointed as he focused to shift.

Randy followed John, shifting to the wolf to go back to their clothing. He knew he was letting John down. He was trying hard to remember and act like John claimed he used to but it was hard. John shifted back and began to quietly dress. A part of him felt like he had lost his mate. He knew Randy was trying but the fierceness and primal nature seemed almost gone. Where was his mate that grabbed him after a kill, throwing him down to the ground and claiming him?

Randy kept his head down as he dressed, not wanting John to see the look in his eyes. He knew he was not a man on much emotion at times. He felt he was bordering on tears though. He wanted things to go back. He wanted to remember. He hated feeling he was letting John down. He hated feeling like he was a shell of what he was. John looked at Randy once he was dressed. "Ready to follow me back?"

"Yeah." Randy replied, taking on his mist form again.

The two men floated back to the suite. When they appeared again John glanced at Randy. "Just rest. I'll run you a warm bath." He moved to the bathroom.

"Okay, Babe...thanks." Randy moved to strip down and laid on the bed. He groaned when he did. The eyes of the necklace began to flicker and glow. John did not hear the sound as he was in the bathroom. His cock was hard and the creature caused a small moan to pass his lips. He was filled with fresh kill and it always brought out the primal side in John. He sighed to himself and laid out towels before filling the tub. He had so looked forward to a joining outside under the moon.

The groan turned to a scream as the necklace glowed brighter. The scream dragged a moment before dieing off. Randy's chest was heaving as the bruise slowly was growing lighter. John rushed from the bathroom after shutting off the tub, jarred from his own thoughts. His eyes were wide. "What's wrong?"

Randy's eyes were closed, panting heavily through his nose. "Fe-Feels li-like something squeezing." He got out through gritted teeth. "Burning." His body slowly seemed to relax as the bruise finished fading from sight. "Fuck." He huffed out. *He's not used to the accelerated healing the necklace can create, don't even know if he is used to the healing speed we normally have.* Randy's creature whispered in John's mind.

*I will try to explain to him.* John replied to the creature. He walked closer to Randy. "The necklace you bought me...it causes accelerated healing...even more so than we normally have. Taker used to request I remove it when playing with him because it did that."

"Why...so...somehow...I was affected when you did." Randy stated, but almost asked as he opened his eyes looking. Pain still showed in them slightly.

John nodded. "Right. It would heal me but drain you so that you had to keep feeding so Taker divided it with one of his cows. I guess that's where you are getting the healing now."

"Poor cow." Randy laughed before he moved to sit up. "That hurt like a royal bitch." He rubbed the left side of his abs. "I must have taken a harder hit than I realized."

"Let's get you in the tub." John urged. "I ran warm water for you."

"Thanks, Babe...is it a large tub?" Randy asked. "As in could you join me? I know some suites do."

"Don't think so...it looks small." John told him honestly. "I'll just grab a shower."

"Oh, damn." Randy commented as he moved looking. "Yeah, think your right."

"So, enjoy yourself. Towels are over there." John pointed. He turned his back on Randy so he could strip down for his shower. He smelled of blood.

"Yeah...though sure I would enjoy more with you." Randy told John before he moved to step into the warm water and sunk down with a relaxing sigh. John moved to the shower and climbed in once he was naked, turning on the spray. His cock was still hard and even throbbing. John did not want Randy to see it and feel like a failure for turning him down in the woods. He bit his lip and wrapped his hand around the erect member, giving a tug as he leaned back against the shower wall some.

Randy slipped down into the water, closing his eyes. His head rested against the back as he took relaxing breaths. John began to tug on his hard member, just trying to get some relief. The night had been such a bust for him. It was the first time Randy had ever turned down a chance to fuck him outside or anywhere and his creature was not happy. Not only did it want the lust, it wanted the joining with it's own mate again. John just felt so alone anymore since Randy forgot who he was. A tear wet his eyes as he tried to just finish so he could wash.

"Need help?" Randy voice echoed in the bathroom.

"Just relax." John called, hoping Randy had not caught on. "I won't be long."

"Only if you're sure?" Randy commented. His hand slipped to over his own cock. "Fuck, these games." Randy got up from the tub faster then he realized he could, moving to the shower, pulling the door open.

John's hand fell from his cock when he heard Randy moving to open the shower. He turned to look. "Why aren't you relaxing?"

"Because I want something else." Randy stated as he moved inside, shutting the door. He moved right for John, using one hand to grab John's neck, pinning him to the wall he was leaning on. He then crashed his lips hard on John's as his other hand moved for John's cock with a firm jerking motion.

John's eyes widened at the unexpected actions. He gave a groan against Randy's lips as the harsh touch made his cock throb. Randy moaned, almost growled as he kept the kiss and actions going. *Choice...I keep this and you suck me off...or I let go and you turn around.*

*I'll turn around.* John answered quickly. His body had ached to be filled since they were outside.

Randy released John and stepped back to began stroking himself. His eyes flickered with the heat behind them as he waited. John hurried to turn so he was facing the wall. "W-We thought you both had lost interest." John admitted at last.

"Lost interest?" Randy asked, swatting John's butt. "I guess I just felt low out there...but lost interest in you?" Another swatt "In this?" He gave a third hit with a grope.

John gave a pant at the feeling. "I...see I was wrong...we were wrong."

"Yes, you were." Randy spoke in a low almost growl. He moved to brace on hand on the wall above John's shoulder before slicking a couple fingers to slip the between John's cheeks and push inside. "Just a little stretch first.."

John was taken back as Randy never stretched him since he was changed. He patiently waited though and did not comment. Randy didn't do it long before he removed the fingers to replace it with his now fully hard member, pushing quickly inside with a hiss. John gave a pant as he was filled but of course the pain did not bother him from the stretch at all. The hand that was braced on the wall moved to the back of John's neck, pressing his face against the cool tile. "Think I lost interested? HA...Need to learn to speak up...guess just like my hints fell flat." Randy commented as he started a hard, almost brutal pace.

"I...did...speak up." John grunted. "You said maybe another night because you were sore...I asked you twice."

"Well, I guess….I….was….down on myself….and I was sore….feeling….better." Randy spoke between thrusts.

"I see." John groaned as his head was almost rattled against the wall. He braced himself with his hands as Randy pushed into him hard.

"Complaining?" Randy randy with a sharp thrust.

"No...fuck no...feels good." John said thickly. Randy hit a certain angle that made jolts run through him and the older man gave a cry of bliss.

"Like that?" Randy repeated it. "Want to try something...maybe I can get a nail out...can I see if I can cut your shoulder?"

"Yes...fuck." John moaned at the feeling.

"Better use a hand to touch yourself, Babe...this works we know I won't last long." Randy told him before he moved his hand and focused before trying to swipe over John's shoulder. He made a pleased sound as the thin line of red appeared. It wasn't long or deep, but it worked. He leaned his head in to run his tongue slowly over the small cut.

John lowered a hand to tug on his dripping cock. "Damn, Daddy...I love this position so much." The wolf side to his primal nature loved being taken from behind.

"Love feeling you however I can." Randy moaned as he leaned in for another taste with a swipe of his tongue before placing his lips over the cut to suck on it as he rolled his hips with deep moans.

John groaned at the erotic feeling. His cock felt hard and hot in his hand. "Oh, fuck, Daddy."

*Yeah, Babe...fuck...so hot.* Randy spoke to John while moaned vibrated from him. The hand still pinned John's neck while the other gripped near his hips. He could feel the beginning signs of Randy's claws returning as they faintly bit into the skin.

"Yeah...hurt me, Daddy." John said with a raspy moan. His cock throbbed at the feeling.

The grip slowly grew tighter and his hips moving faster until Randy pulled his lips away from the cut as he cried out as he came hard filling John. He released John's neck, wrapping his arm around John's body, pulling him against him. "Okay, Babe...Your turn." He panted near John's ear as he took his free hand to lightly claw across John's chest. "Let me see you paint that wall." He said thickly as his cock was still buried in the older man.

John's back arched as he cried out. His cock all but exploded as it shot to paint the shower wall as the creature drank in the lust. "Yeah...That's a very good Baby." Randy lightly growled as he slowly released John and stepped back.

John panted loudly as he caught his breath. "T-That was good."

"Yes, it was...guess I am getting back to normal. Well, I guess normal for us." Randy lightly laughed.

"I'm glad...I missed us." John looked at the necklace. "Once you're better I would like my necklace back...how much do you recall about buying it?"

"I think more...the shop was there one day and gone the next?" Randy questioned the memory.

John nodded. "Like it was meant to be...it was the first thing you ever bought me...Taker likened it to an engagement ring...that's why it's special to me."

"You could probably have it back now, Babe...if my head gets foggy again without it just let me borrow it at times." Randy told him.

John smiled with a nod. "Thanks, Daddy." He moved to remove the necklace from Randy and put in on. "Just a head's up...if I get injured it will drain you some."

"Then I just eat more right?" Randy asked as he moved to finally grab a washcloth. "Maybe I'll head back for my tub." He chuckled.

"Don't trust me?" John said thickly.

"Depends." Randy laughed. "But why waste a whole tub of water?" Randy handed John the cloth with a kiss before he got out. He moved back to the tub that was still lukewarm. John laughed. He began to wash his now very dirty body under the spray. Randy took his time and relaxed as he washed. "I didn't cut you too bad did I?" Randy asked out loud. He wasn't exactly sure how sharp his nails could be.

"Fuck no...honestly with me wearing the necklace it will be gone by morning." John called as he washed.

"Guess I have a big breakfast in my future then." Randy laughed.

"Yeah...I still have issues with my stomach since our captivity." John admitted as he turned off the water and stepped out.

"I noticed...yet you ate fresh meat just fine tonight." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah...maybe it's mental...and when the creature takes over I don't care." John replied.  
"Who knows, Babe." Randy replied before he moved to drain the tub and get out, grabbing a towel.

"I have a lot of flashbacks." John admitted lowly. "At times when I'm in public and people are treating me like royalty or some shit I feel like it's out of place...I remember being naked on the floor and pissing in a bucket." He had no clue how much Randy remembered about things.

"Fuck, Babe...I really wish you had someone you could talk to about it...but who could you really open to?" Randy told John before pulling him in for a hug.

"I...guess I could see a therapist." John said softly. "They know I was kidnapped twice just not the reason."

"You could try it." Randy let go, moving for the bedroom. "Can't hurt right?"

"Right." John said as he dried off. He shuddered as he remembered the degradation of the experiments.

"Sorry, Babe...maybe we should stop talking about it for tonight?" Randy moved to get in the bed. John nodded as he climbed into bed. He felt sick as he remembered the guards and the taunting words they had said to him. Randy shut the light and moved to hold John, hoping the closeness would ease the older man.

"D-Do you remember any of it?" John asked finally in the darkness.

"Hazy jumbled fragments. I remember the change...fragments of that year...the cell." Randy whispered faintly. "The cause of my scars." He sighed as the three burn marks remained even if they were faint.

"I was glad when your creature ripped that bitch and those guards apart." John whispered. "They were going to kill me that night...she gave permission for them to cut off my dick and kill me since I was so tainted."

"Damn...I don't really have memory of what it did." Randy told John. "But glad it did." He hugged John from behind.

"I know what the guards said to me wasn't true...it just sticks in my head at times...how I'm such a slut that I corrupted you...forced you to want the creature." John said in the darkness.

"I was changed first, Babe...so that's crazy. As for a slut...fuck, you were happy with just me until I said I wanted to watch." Randy pointed out both facts.

"Y-Yeah true." John relented. "I'm so glad to have you with me." He gave a yawn.

"Always, Babe...now rest." Randy whispered before he nuzzled by John's shoulder then moved to lay his head as well, closing his eyes.

John closed his eyes. "Just so you know...if you ever did ask...I wouldn't say no." He said after a minute. "Our creatures are mated for life anyway."

"If I ever ask what?" Randy mumbled.

"To...marry me." John said almost hesitating in case Randy laughed.

"Oh...um...Guess I never thought of it." Randy tried not to panic he had thought of it...but also the issues it would raise in the public eye.

John could feel the tension and tried not to sigh. He was used to Randy by now. "Nevermind...just a thought. That's all."

"Maybe some day...I guess...I...we know it would get out to the fans. Dating is hard enough to keep hidden." Randy tried to reason.

"I know...it's not important." John said. It felt the tension between them had never really been worked out. They just masked it with sex. Randy got jealous of Taker but then was afraid to show how he felt.

Randy moved to hold John closer. *We have so many issues.* John said mentally. *Everything can't be glossed over with sex.*

*Which issues?* Randy wondered. He thought John was tired and getting ready to sleep. Why was these coming up now?

*Lots of things we sweep under the rug. How you kept running from me the past year. You got jealous of Taker but then didn't want to commit yourself. The marriage talk shows me it's still the same.* John replied.

*And now I have holes in my memories...what do you want...how can I apologize for things i don't fully remember?* Randy wondered.

*You can't...just wish we had worked them out. You still seem the same...afraid to even think of committing in public.* John answered.

*I Just worry about both of our images...you know how much both our fan base is horny housewives.* Randy told him

*Yeah...okay.* John replied after a moment. He decided to forget it and just try to sleep. Randy moved to kiss John's shoulder before settling back down.

During the night Randy shifted away from John before he began growing fitful.

John was only sleeping lightly so he opened his eyes when he heard Randy shift. Randy's chest heaved in his sleep. His head moved side to side as if fighting. John turned look fully. *Is he okay?* He tried to ask the creature in Randy. John could not get a clear read of either part, just a sense of pain and torment. Suddenly, Randy screamed, jerking up in the bed looking in a panic as his eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. Streaks of tears almost shimmered in the dim light.

John jumped, sitting up in bed as well. W-What's wrong?"

Randy's eyes looked almost wild until they focused on John then softened some before he moved to latch onto the older man, pulling him close, almost shaking. *It flooded back.* The creature faintly whispered.

John rested his head on Randy and let the younger man hold him. "You okay?"

"Th-think so." Randy voice cracked as he had been crying in his sleep.

"Nightmare?" John whispered, thinking maybe Randy wanted to talk about it.

"More than that." Randy croaked out before he slowly moved so he could kiss John even as his lips still trembled.

John kissed Randy's lips, feeling his face wet with tears. "Memories?" He asked when the kiss broke.

"Yeah." Randy replied almost meekly. "So many...so fast….everything."

"Want to talk about them...it might help." John said quietly.

"Not sure where to start." Randy replied. "It...it's like someone put a movie on...then hit fast forward. But...but i didn't just see it...I...I felt it." Randy started to pant again, feeling the strain of it all still. "What Wade did to us...you missing...being tortured."

"Fuck...no wonder you screamed." John commented.

"I...I feel tired...drained...bu-but scared to go back to sleep." Randy sighed.

"Sorry...I know this sounds bad but a part of me is glad you remember things." John admitted.

"I don't blame you, Babe...must have been hard...de-dealing with all of that weight alone." Randy told John.

"Yeah." John admitted simply. He moved to lay back down. Randy slowly almost reluctantly moved to lay back down. He moved so he could spoon John, even hooking one leg over John's.

"At least now that you remember you know it's all over." John whispered. "Something you don't know...you weren't with me the first time I was taken."

"But you told us about most of it...didn't you?" Randy asked.

"Not all." John whispered.

"Oh...want to open more?" Randy asked, rubbing John's arm.

"N-No...just degradement...being treated like a specimen." John whispered.

"Well, as you just pointed out to me...It's over." Randy told John.

"Not so easy to shake off...I've had nightmares off and on since it happened." John went silent. His shoulders shook as he actually began to cry. It was odd coming from the strong man.

"I know, Babe….I know." Randy whispered as he moved to wrap the older man even more in his embrace, wrapping his arm over him, pulling him against him. "You need to find someone to talk to."

"Sometimes when I'm eating at catering...I fight the urge to hide food for later...even food I don't like." John said brokenly. "I hate feeling this way."

"Damn, Babe." Randy whispered, nuzzling John's shoulder almost like a dog would nuzzle for comfort or affection. John slowly calmed at the actions. He gave a few sniffles but his body relaxed. "Ready to try to sleep again?" Randy asked even if he was worried to sleep again himself.

"Yeah." John said, his voice thick from crying. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Night, Babe...um...do I need to move?" Randy asked. They have spooned in the past, but currently he looked almost like a boa holding its prey with his arm and leg hooked over the older man.

"Maybe just a little." John chuckled.

Randy slowly moved his leg. "Better?"

"Yeah...night." John said. He suddenly thought of something. "Want to wear my necklace? It keeps my nightmares away."

"You said you get them too, Babe...you keep it." He smiled even if John couldn't see it. "Thanks for offering though."

"Of course." John smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Randy actually fell asleep shortly after John, having no more issues that night.


	58. Chapter 58

(Hope you all enjoy the update)

The next morning in a hotel room across the hall, Finn looked deep in thought as he shared breakfast with Sheamus. Sheamus looked over at Finn as he took bites of his eggs. After a sip of his coffee, he spoke up. "Ya okay, Fella?"

"Aye..." Finn looked up from his eggs and ham. "Ye ever give any thought to John's request...of donating to his Daddy?"

"Honestly...no." Sheamus replied simply. "I be guessing by ya behaviour ye had been though."

"Aye...I nay know why...I guess after everythin' I trust them more now." Finn admitted.

"I just nay see thee point." Sheamus stated. "The only things it could cause is more of a thirst for human blood or it makes 'im sick."

"Randy seems to crave thee experience." Finn replied. He gulped. "And John said it can be quite pleasurable."

"Ye can sate ye and their curiosity if ye really wish to." Sheamus told Finn. "But if ye come out of thee worst end of it so help those two."

"Thank ye." Finn reached to touch the larger man's hand. "Ye a special fella in so many ways."

Sheamus actually blushed slightly. "As are ye, Fella...that's why there be hell if someting goes wrong."

"It be alright...I can look out for meself." Finn tried to assure him.

"I know...I know...just let me fuss over ya will ya?" Sheamus commented.

Now it was Finn's turn to blush. "Aye." He nodded. He slowly stood and walked over to Sheamus, bending to kiss him.

Sheamus gave a faint smile after the kiss broke. "So...um...when ya thinking of approaching them about it?"

"Maybe later after thee show. " Finn said. "Maybe catch John at catering."

Sheamus nodded and tried to focus back on his meal. "Just be careful...I know they're our buddies...but we still don't know what will happen in that situation."

Finn nodded as he moved to sit down again. "Aye. Intend to." He shook his head with a chuckle. "I've really changed haven't I from thee strict man I was."

"Aye...Ye have. We know some of our brothers would nay approve if they were to know. Damn, some wanted me casted out for staying with Wade." Sheamus sighed. "Others would nay even approve of our rela...um…" Sheamus licked his lips before biting the bottom one then focused his eyes down on his plate.

Finn's eyes softened as he looked at Sheamus. "Ye can say it if ye wish...relationship."

"Do ya see it that way?" Sheamus asked as he slowly lifted his eyes to look across the small table. He knew he was reluctant himself to say it because of the past. He had to realize it was just that...the past. Wade was gone. Wade was never coming back. He would not be dishonoring him by moving past it.

"Aye." Finn said softly. "Be me first one."

"Ya first?!" Sheamus exclaimed before he could catch himself. "Um, sorry bout that...but I thought ya were with that Nakamura guy when ya were in Japan?"

"Aye, sexually...nay a relationship." Finn explained. "I was always happy to focus on me work before ye."

Sheamus blushed again. "I'm touched, Fella...truly."

Finn gave a toothy smile. "I do care for ye...ye make me happy." He knew he needed to voice the way Sheamus made him feel.

"Same here." Sheamus smiled as he finished up. He looked at the time. "Damn, I need to get going to me first interview."

"Aye, me too. I'll let ye know what John says." Finn told him.

"Okay." Sheamus got up and grabbed his cap before he moved to give Finn a quick kiss then head out the door.

The day passed as normal. Finn managed to track John down at the arena after the evening show. They went to John's private locker room. Finn seemed to fidget a little once they were alone. "Um...I thought over ye offer of feeding ye and ye Daddy...Sheamus passed but I'm willin' to try it."

John gave a slow smile that had a hint of a suggestive smirk to it. It made the Irishman almost go weak in the knees. "You won't regret it...I'll let Randy know. Tonight?" Finn gave a shaky breath and a nod. John moved to pull out his phone and send a text to Randy. #Finn agreed to feed us tonight. Sound good?#

John received a reply a few minutes later. #Us? And I don't know if it is feed so much as a small snack lol J/K Babe. Tell him thanks. Meet you at the car in about 10?#

#Well, maybe just a snack for you...depends on how it goes. See you then.# John replied. He looked at Finn. "He said sounds good. Meet us back at our suite?"

Finn cleared his throat and gave a nod. "Um...aye." The two men parted, John to meet up with Randy and Finn to ride with Sheamus.

Sheamus looked at Finn as he approached the car. "Ye look a tad on edge...eveything okay?"

"Um...aye. Fine." Finn nodded. The two got into the vehicle to head to the hotel. "I spoke to John...they want me to meet 'em back at their room."

Sheamus exhaled a breath but gave a faint nod as he drove. "I best be seeing ya for breakfast."

"Of course if not before." Finn assured him. "I'm sure I be fine."

"I can't help it okay?" Sheamus stated. "I just worry...I remember one time Randy could barely stand to be near me because of what we be and they are."

"Aye...I appreciate thee worry." Finn rested a hand on Sheamus' shoulder. He was trying not to grow aroused at thoughts of John. Sheamus gave a faint smile as he drove. He was glad to have someone new in his life that was more than just a friend.

When the men reached the hotel Finn leaned to kiss Sheamus in the dark car. "See ye later...lay out me Star Wars pajamas." He joked.

Sheamus let out a snort of a laugh. "If I can find them."

Finn grinned and got out of the car to walk inside. John had given him the suite number so he was soon standing outside it. He gave a knock. Randy opened the door dressed in black basketball shorts. He looked Finn over before moving. "Hey." He greeted the smaller man simply.

"Um, hey." Finn greeted as he stepped inside. Something about the tall Viper was always unnerving to him. Maybe it was the way he loomed over him by over half a foot or the piercing eyes, knowing a violent and powerful creature lay behind them.

John came behind Randy dressed in nothing but loose shorts. "Hey, Finn." Finn could not help his eyes roaming over both the near flawless men.

Randy faintly pursed his lips as he shut the door. He looked over at John. "So, what idea did you have for this to play out?"

"Not sure." John said smoothly. "I know you want a taste and I want to watch. I also know Finn is drawn to me...aren't you?" Finn gave a slow nod as he took the older man in.

"Well, did you want him to be doing anything with you when I do?" Randy asked John but was eyeing Finn over, studying him. He had to remind himself that it was just a sexual attraction Finn had for John and nothing more.

John gave Finn a wink. "I may be able to...keep him busy." He walked closer and began to strip the Irishman, pulling the shirt over his head first. Finn gave a shaky breath, his heart pounding.

Randy gave a faint laugh. "He's like a nervous school boy when he isn't calling all the shots."

"I am not." Finn protested but his cheeks flushed. John moved to pull Finn's shoes off and then take off his jeans and underwear, seeing how hard he was.

"That or you're embarrassed for us to see how eager you are for this...or at least for him." Randy smirked. His head moved to look more. "Hmm nice set of buns there."

"Um...thank ye." Finn panted softly.

John looked up from where he kneeled down to strip Finn. "Nice cock too...I think it could use some attention." John stripped out of his own shorts to give a nice view. He then knelt back down and eagerly let Finn's member slide past his lips.

"Oh, fook." Finn groaned.

"Yes, he does have a talented mouth." Randy commented as he stepped closer to Finn. The larger man closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He took a hand, running it slowly down Finn's back.

Finn actually gave a pant at Randy's touch. "Aye...a mouth that wants to drain a fella dry and then some."

"And loves to get it used too. Go ahead. Take a hold of his head...let him feel how you want to be taken by it." Randy whispered near Finn's ear as his hand rested on the small of the younger man's back.

"Fook." Finn whispered. The lust hung thick in the room as he let his hands grab John's short hairs, pushing John's head farther down his length. "Ye both such seductive creatures."

"Well, I get it from him." Randy admitted. He slowly leaned in closer by Finn's neck, taking in more of that alluring scent or feeling he kept getting around the smaller man. He licked his lips slowly, taking it in measuring the smaller man's body language.

Finn felt goosebumps and actually gave a shudder at Randy's closeness. John moaned around the thick cock. *I think he's liking you, Daddy. His lust grows.*

*He is indeed alluring...need to be careful...don't want to freak him out.* Randy replied to John. He took his free hand to lightly try to tilt Finn's head away from him, but he wasn't going to overly force him.

Surprisingly, Finn's head moved on his own accord. *I want to watch you fuck him...your thick cock fill that nice ass.* John groaned.

*We don't know if he is a bottom.* Randy told John. *Plus, you doing that you won't see.* Randy moved his head running his nose along the side of Finn's neck. He huffed a breath before pulling back. He took the hand that moved Finn's head and took one finger, lightly tracing over his neck as Randy's eyes could take in the pulsing of the tight flesh. The beating in his ears.

*He bottomed to Shea when we played...fuck that ass.* John groaned. Finn gave another shudder, his eyes closing.

Randy moved up near Finn's ear his breath thick on his skin. "Want to feel taken from both sides?" the hand on Finn's back glided to his ass, giving a squeeze.

Finn jumped slightly but actually gave a soft moan. "Ye wish to..fook me?"

"Why not...told you, you look good." Randy smirked. "Just may need John to stop a moment so you can moved somewhere to brace yourself if you want."

"Um...aye...a part of me can't believe it...but aye." Finn agreed. John paused after Finn released the grip on his head.

Randy looked around. "Hmm how about sitting on the chair, Babe...then he can lean over you holding the back of it." He chuckled. "Hope he doesn't blow too soon." He walked away to look for oil to use as lube as they rarely did. Randy then looked back. "No, that would still put you to high...any suggestions, Babe?"

John tried to think through the lust. "No...fuck, just let me watch you two...one who lasts the longest then gets to fuck me." He moved to the bed to watch and sat down, running a hand down his thick member.

"Want to go lean on the bed then, Finn...you can watch John touching himself while I fuck you?" Randy asked as he walked over. He sat the oil down to removed his shorts.

Finn wondered how he got himself in this situation but he was too hot to care. "Um...aye." He moved to the bed and bent over to brace himself on it. "Better outlast my Daddy if you want this ass." John said with a gleam in his blue eyes.

"That will be interesting to see." Randy smirked as he moved behind Finn to rub his ass. "He has a nice little perk set here, Babe." He commented before he moved to grab the oil. "You need a few fingers first?" Randy asked Finn.

"Aye." Finn shuddered at the touch. He felt out of his element not being in control. John gave a slow smirk. "I'm sure he does...tell me how good he feels." The older man had no issues with jealousy.

"Remember you could always say stop." Randy told Finn as he put some of the oil on his hand and let it trail over his fingers before sliding them between his cheeks and began to massage the tightened hole. "Also need to try to relax."

John could see Finn's nervousness so he began to put on a show, stroking himself. "You look good like that...relax and let Daddy work his magic." Finn seemed to listen, slowly relaxing as he gazed at John. Was John manipulating him or was he just that into him? Randy rubbed Finn's lower back with his free hand before slowly pushing two fingers inside. He moved them slowly at first, physically and mentally feeling him out.

Finn gave a shudder but there was heat behind it. "S-Still an odd feelin.' Not used to this side of thin's."

*But he likes it...even craves a part of it. He's so aroused right now.* John told Randy smugly. *We play his body like a fiddle.*

"Don't worry I'll try to be gentle." Randy told Finn as he began to scissor his fingers to stretch him. The same time probing got the smaller man's prostate.

"Fook!" Finn said lowly. "Like that...Daddy? He has a tight ass?" John smirked.

"Yeah, nice little, and firm." Randy moaned faintly as he continued. "Think you are ready for the real thing?"

"A-Aye...go ahead, Fella...I'm heated too." Finn admitted.

Randy removed his fingers and put some oil on his hand to slick his cock before he moved behind Finn and guided the head between his cheeks to slowly push in with a heated moan. "Fuck, he's snug."

Snug? You're fookin' huge, Fella." Finn groaned. Sheamus was not nearly as thick as Randy. John's hungry eyes took in the scene.

"Well thanks." Randy smirked as he slowly pushed until he was fully seated. He put one hand on Finn's shoulder as he slowly moved. The pace was much difference then the way he was normally with John.

Finn gave hard pants at the feeling. He watched John, taking in the way the older man looked stroking his cock. *Like watching, Babe...being on my side of things? Like watching one of your movies but in 3D?* Randy asked John as he moved with a moan. "You feel good." He spoke out loud to Finn.

"Thanks...ye too, Fella." Finn moaned.

*Sexy as hell, Daddy...now I see the appeal.* John agreed. Randy started to move a little faster, just not as hard as he would normally go. He head went back as he panted.

Finn gave a moan as Randy's actions caused more tingles from his prostate. He tried to hold off though, determined to earn the prize of fucking John. John looked on as if slightly amused. Randy rolled his hips before he moved the hand from Finn's shoulder to lightly make a grazing cut on his shoulder. Finn barely felt the action as he was so heated. *He didn't even notice...he's too focused on my cock.* John chuckled in Randy's head.

*Fuck...smells so sweet.* Randy commented, smelling the blood as it slowly rose to the surface of the skin. He moaned deeply, feeling more heat rush his body before he leaned down to lick along the cut slowly with his tongue, closing his eyes taking in any reaction as it may come. He placed his lips over the cut, getting an odd euphoric feeling from the blood.

Finn closed his eyes, taking in the feeling. *Fuck, now you're tempting me.* John groaned. Human blood was a rare treat.

*Don't know if it will feel the...same to you.* Randy told him. *If he says it's okay though….I'll share.* Randy pulled his lips away and stood up, licking his lips with an almost dreamy moan like sound.

John looked at Finn. "He said your blood is delicious...may I try a little?"

Finn nodded. "Aye...a little." John moved to stand and walk over to where Randy made the cut. Randy movements were smooth with Finn as he looked at John. Randy seemed to have a mellowed demeanor to him he normally didn't have.

John bent to lick the blood from the shallow cut. A deep groan left him as a feeling of bliss went through his body. Finn's blood was like a heady drug...sweet and alluring. He had never been high before but his eyes took on a glazed look when he finally pulled away. Randy reached for John, pulling him in for a deep kiss and moaning against his lips. He felt so close to losing it. He couldn't believe Finn's stamina. John moaned against Randy's lips. Hearing the two men behind him pushed Finn over the edge and he came with a strangled cry.

Randy moaned, breaking the kiss and slowing feeling Finn squeeze him like a vise. *Take a peek for me, Babe. Did I get him?*

John moved to look, seeing Finn's flushed face and the mess. *Yep. Guess he won't get my ass tonight. Oh well.*

Randy slowly pulled out, leaning over the smaller man. "Can you still move?"

"Aye...guess I lost." Finn said, sounding disappointed. "Felt good though...ye two are just so sexy together."

"I'm sure we won't object to repeats." Randy told him. "You can stay to watch if you want." He moved to step away from Finn before grabbing John again, pulling him towards him to kiss him and let his hands roam his back.

Finn turned and slowly sat. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the two men. John groaned into the kiss as Randy heated him as only his mate could. *Floor or over the bed? I know you love it from behind.* Randy told John in his head as their lips kept massaging each other.

*Bed...really give him a show.* John replied as they kissed.

Randy released the kiss and turned John, swatting his ass hard. "Get in position, Bitch. I'm going to pound that ass good."

Finn was shocked by how much rougher Randy grew with John but the older man did not protest. Instead, he moved to bend over the bed like the picture of an eager dog in heat. "Do ye always talk to ye mate that way?" He asked Randy.

"It depends...sometimes we can be sweet. He likes it rough though. Don't you?" He swatted John's butt as he jutted out.

"Yes, Daddy...I'm your bitch." John said thickly with a growl. The wolf part of him loved this position.

Randy moved to grope both cheeks before moving one hand to his cock to aim and guide him in with a heated grunt. Finn flinched at how quickly Randy filled John but John did not seem to mind as he moaned. The slight pain made his cock drip. "That feel good don't it, Babe." Randy commented once he was fully in. "You love being stuffed by a hot cock." He pulled back then snapped forward quickly with a moan. "Fuck, feels intense." He commented.

"Y-Yeah...stronger than normal." John moaned out. All his senses felt heightened tonight. Finn took in the sight. "Can I jerk John off while ye take him?" He asked Randy.

"Yeah...go ahead." Randy told him. He moved to grip John's shoulder, letting his nails dig in as he took fast hard thrusts.

Finn scooted closer. He gave a shaky breath as he moved under John to grasp his cock. It was warm and hard. "Fook...ye be no slouch in thee size department either, Fella." He commented. John just moaned at the actions.

Randy grunted and moaned. "I keep telling him that." He licked his lips, tilting his head back. "But he doesn't like using it."

Finn gave John's member a slight jerk. "I could find use for it...it be sexy bound tight in me ropes...or have 'im bound to thee bed and just take it as I ride 'im."

"Sure he would like that...wouldn't you...picture it...him riding you while I fuck you, Bitch...have you feel those tight buns squeezing that cock of yours." Randy moaned. "Oh, fuck...so close…" The mental image was getting Randy worked up even more.

"S-Sounds hot...fuck." John moaned. He could not last with the added stimulation and cried out his orgasm, filling Finn's hand.

"That's a good, Bitch...just a little more." Randy told John as he didn't slow down at all. It wasn't much longer before he cried out as he finished, pumping into John.

John seemed almost loopy as he looked at Finn with glazed eyes. "Um, Fella...I think Johnny be out of it." Finn told Randy as he moved back.

"Yeah...He should be fine in a couple hours." Randy smirked but almost looked giddy as he pulled out then moved to pull John on the bed. "Well...you can either clean and head back to Shea...or take the couch." The larger man's eyes flickered with the energy but also had a faintly glazed look.

"Think I'll head back to me room. It was fun." Finn replied as he moved to wipe off so he could dress. John mumbled incoherently on the bed like a man on a drug high.

Randy looked at John, trying not to laugh. He looked at Finn. "Okay then...thanks for the...fix." He chuckled. "Have a good night."

Finn laughed. He dressed and walked back to the room he shared with Sheamus. Sheamus was curled on the bed asleep. Lying at the foot of the bed was the PJs Finn jokingly requested to be laid out for him. Finn had to smile at the gesture. He stripped to dress in the pj's and then slid behind Sheamus, cutting the light. He planted a kiss to the back of Sheamus' neck. Sheamus mumbled in his sleep, shifting faintly. When Finn kissed him he could tell the large Irishman was at least shirtless.

"Shea...shea." Finn whispered near Sheamus' ear.

"Hmmm...wha…" Sheamus mumbled, shifting faintly.

"I am back and safe, A rúnsearc (my beloved. My secret love.)" Finn said softly. The term of endearment came easily from his lips in Gaelic.

Sheamus eyes popped open in the darkness, quickly turning to look at him. "Say that again?" Was he half asleep? Did he hear Finn right?

"I said, I'm back safe an' sound, A rúnsearc...and aye, ye are that to me." Finn said easily. The large man wrapped an arm over the smaller man, pulling him tight against him maybe a lighter tighter than he had planned.

"Ye can let me breathe, Fella." Finn gasped out. "Ye a strong one."

Sheamus released Finn with a slight stammer. "Um...ah...sorry bout that."

"It's okay...ye do mean a lot to me." Finn told him. "Playin' with thee boys is fun...but I see it just be lust...ye are much more and ye deserve to know it."

"Tis just hard to believe someone could declare something so quickly...aye, we be chums a long time...but being more tis still new." Sheamus told him.

"I know thee feelin' but it feels right." Finn assured him. "Would ye rather I slow down?"

"Nay...Nay….I...I just don't know yet if I feel thee same...ye...ye understand?" Sheamus asked, praying he wasn't hurting the smaller man by telling him that. He had never even made such a claim to Wade or anyone before.

Finn felt a little crushed. "I...was under thee impression ye cared for me...I admit I feel a little foolish. It nay an easy thin' for me...I'm used to bein' on me own." He felt like an idiot for reading Sheamus wrong.

"Nay, nay, nay...I do care for ya...I may even say love...just to call one their rúnsearc...tis a very deep meaning term...least to me it does." He moved both hands to cup Finn's head as they laid. "I thought me overbearing protective nature showed ya that." He leaned in to kiss Finn lightly.

Finn returned the kiss. When it broke he offered a small smile. "Things went well tonight...I hardly felt thee cut...they were both very well behaved."

"Glad to hear it...I would have hated to go bash some skulls in." Sheamus faintly chuckled.

"Nay...they were just fine." Finn assured him. "Turns out me blood is like a drug to 'em...Johnny looked high when I left. Somethin' about what I was before I'm guessin.'"

"A drug...oh boy." Sheamus faintly exclaimed. "Well, if it tis cause of what ye were...then they would nay be sniffin around me then."

"Nay...Randy said thanks for thee fix." Finn laughed.

"Wonder how long the effects be and how long until they be asking for another hit?" Sheamus pondered. He didn't know how much he liked the feeling of those two wanting a piece of Finn like a strung junkie.

Finn shrugged. "Nay sure...they hardly took more than a few licks...I didn't get to fuck John...Randy said he was sure there would be other times."

"Um...didn't thee other part of the equation say he be a one time thing for ya?" Shamus wondered.

"I forgot...damn...but Randy suggested it." Finn admitted. "John wanted to watch tonight...while, um, Randy fucked me arse."

"Ya let Randy fook ya?!" Sheamus exclaimed. He drew a deep breath to calm himself.

"Um...aye...it twas thee heat of thee moment...I guess he thought if I was turned on it would make thee other easier." Finn replied.

"Aye...maybe." Sheamus replied lowly. "Um...we should get some rest...mornin comes early."

"Aye." Finn yawned as he moved to get comfortable. "Goodnight to ye."

"Night." Sheamus moved to roll back to his side and close his eyes. He tried telling himself he was overreacting to the situation.

Finn moved close to Sheamus before drifting to sleep. Somehow Finn moving closer eased Sheamus' mind more and he soon drifted to sleep himself.


	59. Chapter 59

(Hope you all enjoyed your week. The story is winding down and will only have a few chapters remaining. We hope you all enjoyed.) Rose and Jade

Finn slept until early morning. He began to moan softly in his sleep, something he never did. His hips moved to rub his cock against Sheamus' backside. Sheamus groaned and face twisted slightly at the disturbance. "Hmm?" He began to move. "Hey...Finn." He tried to reach behind him to grab Finn's hip to still him.

"Mmm..." Finn gave a low moan as he slept. "Ye got me so hot..so wantin'."

Sheamus slowly tried to turn in the bed. "Finn?" He lightly called.

Finn 's back arched. His breaths came in hard pants like he was close to orgasm. "So close...bein' between ye...ye like bein' on ye knees for me? Ye Daddy pushin' me deeper down ye throat?"

"What thee fook?" Sheamus mumbled as his face hardened slightly and maybe his heart wanted to hurt faintly. He slipped from the bed, moving to the bathroom to try to clear his head.

Finn cried out as he came a few minutes later. His body began to relax and he stopped talking and moving. Sheamus came back out a few minutes later, his head slightly dripping from the water he splashed on his face. He moved back for the bed, no longer hearing Finn. He tried to keep telling himself it was a dream and nothing more. He didn't feel comfortable climbing back into the bed but knew he had a few more hours before the alarm was to go off so he got back in and pulled the blanket back up closing his eyes.

The hours passed and the alarm went off. Finn groaned as he woke and stretched, feeling rested. He glanced over at Sheamus, seeing his eyes were open. "Good morning...sleep well?"

"I had better." Sheamus replied. "Ye were….a tad restless last night."

"I was? Sorry about that. I hope I didn't toss and turn an' push ye out of thee bed." Finn said. His nose crinkled, smelling an odd smell.

"Ya did...bump me a few times." Sheamus replied. "It's fine though." He went to move from the bed to get his clothing for the day. As he moved the covers, the smell hit him as well. He tried not to shake his head as he moved.

Finn moved to pull on his pj's and noticed they were almost glued to his skin. He made a confused face as he climbed from the bed. Sheamus sort of put two and two together but kept quiet as he dressed. He was feeling hurt and confused. First he lost Wade, would he be losing Finn next? "Fook, I'm a mess." Finn exclaimed. "I must have had a wet dream or somethin. I haven't had one of those in years."

"Well...guess ya need a quick shower then." Sheamus replied simply.

"Aye...want to join me?" Finn offered with a toothy grin.

Sheamus looked down at his half dressed body. He glanced at Finn, not knowing the sad look to his eyes. "Is there really time?"

Finn's smile faded. He moved closer to the larger man. "What be wrong? Thee sparkle is gone from ye eyes...talk to me."

Sheamus lowered his eyes. "Ye...ye sort of talked in ye sleep as well." He almost whispered in fear of his strong voice creaking like thin glass. "Ye...Ye be dreaming of those two."

Finn's eyes showed a little shock then regret. "I'm sorry...it must have been because we just played...did...I hurt ye?"

Sheamus tried to swallow what felt like a huge lump in his throat but slowly nodded. "Feels...al-almost like history again."

Finn moved to reach and cup Sheamus' face. "I'm not goin' anywhere...I swear it. Aye, I had a sex dream...that's not love. Those two belong to each other...I have nay eyes for them or they for me. That's all it be...nothin' more. I care for ye...love ye."

"I believe ya...me heart does...tis just convincing me brain that be hard. "I lost Wade after he hooked up with them...some reason he obsessed over Randy though they were far from chums." Sheamus told Finn as tears still tried to pool in his eyes.

"If I nay care for ye I would walk away...I played with Shinske for years but friends was all we were...I do love ye...if it means that much to ye...I won't play with 'em again." Finn said. Sheamus' tears bothered him.

"I...I think about it." Sheamus told him. He knew at least John offered something he was not comfortable doing. He was still unsure how he felt about Randy taking Finn like he had. "Um...ye best go wash before ye be runnin late. May-maybe we share a shower after thee show tonight?"

"Aye...sounds good." Finn nodded. He moved to hurry to the bathroom. Sheamus dabbed the corners of his eyes before he rushed to finish dressing. He moved to sit at the small table to wait for Finn. Finn emerged a short time later dressed and looking almost meek. He took a seat at the table across from Sheamus. "Do ya have time for us to order breakfast?" Sheamus asked him.

Finn nodded. "Aye...I should."

"Whatcha be wantin today?" Sheamus asked as he got up to head for the hotel phone.

"Um...eggs an' bangers...a side of fruit." Finn listed off.

"Sounds well rounded." Sheamus commented, ordering the same for them both, giving himself a double portion. Finn's stomach growled. He was starving after being used by the two men the night before. Sheamus chuckled, looking at him. "Sound like ya have an angry beast in there."

"I am hungry." Finn admitted. "Feel like I could clear a plate an' then some."

"Damn...maybe I should have ordered ye thee double helpin...I'll split me second with ya if ya wish." Sheamus told him.

"It's okay...I'm watchin' me weight." Finn thanked him.

"Okay...least I didn't order ya thee wee ones portion." Sheamus chuckled, teasing the smaller man.

"Haha...I know I be little." Finn winked. "It just be all thee sweeter when I have ye at me mercy." Sheamus looked with his lips faintly parted with a shudder.

"Does it bother ye?" Finn asked. "I noticed ye seemed shaken."

"I just nay used to the receiving side of things...I know I have for ya a few times in thee past." Sheamus told him. "Don't mean I be used to harder things though."

"We be a lot alike...we both love a willin' ass to beat and a sexy brute to tie." Finn replied. "That's why we should play with a third at times...we could dominate 'em together."

"Aye...but John has Randy….and Taker. Maybe we need someone else?" Sheamus pointed out.

"Aye, maybe...he would have to be thee type that turns me on...strong and muscular...into fellas obviously and submissive. I want 'im to crave what we give." Finn said.

"I am sure John nay be the only fella that fits that bill...granted they may or may nay be in thee company...but we can look." Sheamus told him. Finn nodded. The food arrived and they enjoyed their breakfast before parting to go to work.

Meanwhile, John woke feeling confused and almost hungover. He looked around. Last he remembered they were playing with Finn. Randy was in the bathroom getting a shower. John moved to the bathroom to relieve his morning wood. He heard the shower running. He emptied his bladder and then walked to the shower, opening the curtain. Randy jumped as the added light hit him. He then looked with a smile. "Hey there."

"Hey...I feel hungover...did we get drunk last night?" John asked as he stepped into the large shower.

Randy laughed. "Not exactly...but I guess that is how your body reacted to it." He leaned to kiss John. "It was Finn's blood. Just a few drops worth."

"Fuck, that must have been some good shit...I don't remember going to bed." John exclaimed. "Did I even get off?"

"Yeah...Finn jerked you off while I fucked you." Randy told John. "So, with you it is like booze...and me...well, not exactly sure what category to place it under. Just know I felt good." Randy laughed.

"Damn...sounds like a good time." John began to wash off under the spray.

"It was." Randy told him. "Didn't think you would approve of it."

"Well...it's an all natural high." John laughed. He reached around Randy to grasp his lover's soft cock. "Just like the high I get from this bad boy...never get enough of it."

"Oh, fuck." Randy groaned out, his head tilting back.

John began to pump Randy's soft member. His own breaths came in pants. "Never get enough of it...in my ass...shoved down my throat...it's never enough." He growled.

Randy gave faint pants as he almost leaned back against John. "Feels good, Babe." He moaned faintly.

John gave a smirk as he felt his Daddy grow harder in his grasp. His own cock was erect and pressed against Randy from behind. "You looked so good last night...taking Finn...making him moan for you." He whispered.

"Felt good...you're better though." Randy voice began to gain a growl to it. "Don't need to hold back with you."

"No...you never do...I crave every hard thrust...every bit of pain you offer...feeds your sadistic side." John growled. He jerked Randy harder. "Even before your creature you loved to hurt me...make me scream for you."

"Mmm yes such a sweet sound because within those screams of pain were moans of bliss." Randy commented. "Want me to take you now...or you just feeding off getting me worked up?"

"Patience...I want to get you so worked up you beg to fuck me...then take out all the aggression on my ass." John said thickly as he jerked the hard member. He rubbed his own cock against Randy from behind.

"Fuck, you keep rubbing I may just bend for you." Randy moaned out.

John was a little taken back as Randy rarely made comments like that. "I haven't topped since you became my creator...you want that?" He ground his dripping cock against Randy's small ass.

Randy moaned at the feeling. "If you're willing." He panted. He knew John prefered being on the receiving end most of the time. He had a feeling at rare times he may still like the top side of things.

John gave a moan at the lust in the room. He let go of Randy's hard cock. "Then brace yourself against the shower...spread your legs to brace them."

Randy panted as he moved to lean forward he braced his hands on the wall and parted his feet to give a firmer base. "Yeah, come and get me, Babe."

John grabbed some soap and wet his cock before moving behind Randy. He moved to position the tip at Randy's entrance and slowly sank in deeper with a groan. "Fuck, that feels different."

"Mmmm Yeah...fuck." Randy moaned, lowering his head. "Damn."

"I know I'm not as thick as Taker but I think I can make it feel good." John panted. He pushed until he was fully inside and then paused a minute. Randy felt tight around his cock.

"You always used to, Babe." Randy moaned. John started moving as he fucked Randy. It did feel good as anything sexual did for him but it was not the same as being ravaged and feeling the pained pleasure. He grunted as he began to pick up a steady pace. "Mmm yeah, fuck." Randy moaned out, taking in the rare feeling. "Got me so hot, Babe."

"Glad...you feel good...tight." John panted in between thrusts. He was glad he could give Randy something different.

"I'll give...you...what you want tonight." Randy moaned. He knew after work John tended to still have energy to burn.

"Okay, Daddy." John grunted as he fucked Randy. He tried to take in the feeling and let the lust in him build as he knew they were on a schedule. Randy kept one hand on the wall as the other moved down to stroke his aching cock. His moans echoed off the tiled walls of the bathroom. "That's it, Daddy...paint the wall...you sound good." John encouraged.

"Oh, yes...fuck...so...close...mmmm" Randy panted as he continued to touch himself. "Got me so fucking hot." John leaned to kiss along Randy's tattoos on his back. It was a sight he loved but rarely saw. Randy groaned, his inner walls pulsing around John's cock as he grew ever closer to his end. He felt his body was teasing him for some reason. Finally, John's angle changed just slightly and he cried out as he came, shooting thick ropes on the wall in front of him.

John slowed when he felt Randy finish and pulled out. Topping had felt good but not to the extent that it made him blow and he knew Randy didn't like being fucked once he was spent. "It was good, Daddy." He panted to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was." Randy said as he tried to catch his breath. Next moment he turned and pushed John against the other wall, kissing him deeply as his hand moved to John's cock, jerking him. *Your turn though.*

"You...felt good...I just like the other side better." John groaned at the hard tugging.

"You'll get it later." Randy told John before he went to kiss and nibble along John's neck as he still touched him.

"Squeeze my balls? Or fucking twist them...I need some pain." John growled, feeling teased.

"Touch yourself then," Randy told John as he released John's cock, moving his hand to let his sharper nails grip and dig into John's inner thigh, knowing ay marks would be covered by his clothing. John cursed as his body tensed from the pain. His cock almost erupted without him even touching it, shooting two streams of his release. Randy smirked as he let go. "Good Boy." He told John before he leaned in for a kiss. He then turned to go back to washing.

"Fuck." John panted as he leaned against the wall. "So...fucking strong...I almost like the pain more than sex."

"I think your mind mixes the two." Randy commented as he washed down. He stepped out, grabbing a towel. "Your turn."

John moved to wash down quickly. "Damn, hope I'm not late for my radio interview."

"Oh, now you think of that." Randy laughed before moving to the room to get dressed.

John hurried to finish and then dried off to race to the bedroom to dress. "I can't help your cock is my addiction." He shot back.

"Well, you need to learn...last thing is either of us in the dog house for acting like dogs." Randy told him. "Luckily my interview is a phone one today."

"I'll make it...I'll make it." John grumbled as he dressed. "But I'm expecting a good, sadistic fucking tonight."

"You really think you need to ask twice?" Randy smirked as he moved for his phone.

"No...but I want your sadistic side...squeeze my neck, almost choke me out...make me see stars." John growled as he grabbed his phone and hat.

"Calm down, Boy...don't want to get worked up too soon." Randy chuckled. "Don't need you pitching a tent for the reporters."

John tried to shake it off. "Okay...catch you later at the arena. I'll grab food on the run." He gave Randy a sound kiss.

"Yep see you there." Randy swatted John's butt as he turned away after the kiss to head for the door. The day went quickly for John as he was busy with work as usual. That night after the show he waited on Randy back at the hotel. Randy had stayed late to go over some creative issues. John thought of Taker and placed a call to the older man.

It wasn't long before the phone was answered. "Hello Boy." Taker greeted simply.

"Hey, Sir...I was thinking of you." John said. "How are you?"

"Good...sorry I been delayed joining you boys. How are you two doing?" Taker replied.

"Really horny." John said simply. "The bed is littered with toys I want Daddy to use on me." He glanced over at the bed where the objects laid: padded cuffs, a red, rubber ball gag, a paddle, and a small flogger that had been purchased in the afternoon at a local shop in between work interviews.

Taker laughed. "Sounds about normal."

"I've been worse today for some reason...I jumped Daddy in the shower this morning...I fucked him." John said.

"Hmm...anything different happen recently?" Taker questioned.

"Well...Randy and I fed a little on Finn...somehow his blood almost made us high." John said. "It was completely consensual and we just had a little."

"Interesting information...wonder if it somehow peaked your sex drive as well?" Taker pondered out loud.

"I guess it could be..." John worried about Taker being lonely. "How have you been holding up? I miss you."

"Work keeps me tied up. Hope to get to join you soon. I've missed you too." Taker admitted.

"You know you're welcome anytime...even if you watch me getting screwed from a hidden corner." John joked with a laugh.

"I been without you for a while...I don't think just looking will do, Boy." Taker told him. "I'm sure you would know."

John gave a groan at the thickness to Taker's voice. "You want me pretty bad huh?" He knew the older man did but John liked to hear it from his lips.

"Yeah, Boy...have you on your knees while I have my hand on the back of your neck pushing your head to the ground as I pound into that ass." Taker almost growled.

John gave a shudder at the mental image. "I love to feel your thick cock, Sir...any way you want to give it."

"I'm sure you do, Boy." Taker replied. John could hear the door as it began to open in the room.

"Randy's here...call me sometime soon?" John asked thickly.

"Count on it." Taker replied. "Night, Boy."

"Night, Master." John hung up the phone. He missed the man and wished they could both be with him.

"Hey, Babe." Randy commented, setting his bag down then saw the bed. "Wow, someone's been busy."

"I said I wanted you to wreck me." John said seductively. There was an obvious tent in his pants. "I still remember the night you lured me to your Hummer after a show...choked me out from behind...bound and gagged me...then took me away for a night of agonizing pleasure."

"Still wasn't expecting a shopping spree." Randy chuckled as he went to removed his shoes.

"I want to feel ravaged...used almost as if I have no choice...the way you and Taker did the first time." John said thickly. "I got my fill of topping this morning." He was dressed simply in loose gym shorts and a tank top.

"Does that mean I need to chase you around the room?" Randy asked, raising a brow.

"If you want." John gave a sly smirk. "But if you'd rather not I'll hold still for you." He didn't want to piss Randy off.

"I would rather not tonight." Randy told him. He moved closer to the bed, looking over what John had laid out. He picked up the cuff looking. He knew John could snap them in two seconds if he really wanted to.

John's face fell at Randy's tone and the way Randy looked at the toys like he was anything but excited. He thought his mate would jump at the chance for some sadistic fun with him, chasing him around and overpowering him. Why was Randy more devious and fun before he was changed? "You don't look or sound very interested tonight...maybe I should take a raincheck."

"I want to...I told you I would." Randy walked over to John, holding the cuffs. "I just don't know how well these will really hold you is all." He smirked. In a flash his hand was at John's neck, tilting his head. "Now either strip or I will just rip everything off." He released John's neck to head for John's suitcase, knowing he kept some ties that they played with before in there. John moved to remove his shirt and then bent to pull down his shorts, stepping out of them. He left them in a pile on the floor to pick up later. Randy came back with the fist full of about four ties. "I don't know why but you haven't snapped these yet." He smirked as he set them down and grabbed one and John's arm, yanking him towards him to tie one end. "So, you want that ass padded so bad you will still feel it in the morning." He looked at the necklace, lifting it. "Guess I need to take this for now then." He slipped it from John neck, placing it around his own. He then grabbed the hanging tie and moved behind John, grabbing his other wrist to secure them in place.

John gave a shaky breath at the actions. His cock twitched with the feeling of anticipation. "Now lets see here." Randy looked at the bed, grabbing the ball gag. He moved in front of John. "Open up." He ordered. John shook his head no with his lips pressed together. He had to offer at least a hint of resistance or it wasn't fun. Randy gave a growl then took his free hand to squeeze the sides of John's mouth to force it open. John gave a grunt as the harsh pressure forced his lips to part for Randy.

"Don't bitch to me if I chip one of those pearlies." Randy commented before pushing the ball into the now opened mouth. He then worked to secure it behind John's head. John growled at the actions but his hard manhood showed his true feelings. In his mind, he was pretending it was the night he had been punished while they were not together...put in his place and forced to like it,

Randy grabbed John's arm with one hand and his cock with the other, giving a firm tug. "Already a hot and horny bitch." Randy commented.

"Fuck you." John told him from around the ball in his mouth. A small groan followed from the pressure to his cock.

"That's what I have planned for you by the end of the night." Randy told John as he held John's cock as he reached for another tie. He took the thinner end, hooking it under John's balls and tied it around his cock before looping it around the shaft.

John panted at the actions. Why had he not expected that next? Randy then turned John, pushing him down onto the bed face down. "Let's see here." John grunted as he hit the bed. He loved feeling so exposed and helpless. Randy gave John a open hand swat to his ass before he reached for the paddle. "Let's see how this works." He smirked before hitting each cheek twice. John groaned loudly, making all the noise he wanted behind the gag. He knew Randy's sadistic side loved to hear the sounds of pain from him as well as the show of watching. A part of him wished Taker was watching too.

John groaned loudly, making all the noise he wanted behind the gag. He knew Randy's sadistic side loved to hear the sounds of pain from him as well as the show of watching. A part of him wished Taker was watching too. "Yeah, that's in." Randy growled as he gave a few more, moving the placement of the hits so not to numb any one area. "So hot like that."

John cried out at each and every hit from Randy. He felt the skin of his ass getting warm from the abuse which only made his trapped cock drip more. After a few more hits Randy actually heard the paddle crack. He pulled up it to look at it. "Oops." He laughed then looked at the bruising forming across John's ass. "That's going to sting when I fuck you." He ran his fingertips over the colored flesh.

John moaned at the pain. *Fucking cheap shit...just when I was getting hot.* He said mentally.

Randy moved to grope John's ass. "Think I need a toy for that?" He let his nails begin to dig in. "Need to remember most items are not made with our strength in mind." John gave a deep moan, his brain fried by the sensation for the moment. "That's it, Bitch...moan for me...cry for me." Randy told him before he gave John an open hand swat. He groped his own cock with his other hand.

John's eyes took on a glow as he groaned. The lust was drawing the creature to the surface, taking over control more and more. "Yes...damn….think this is better than a paddle anyways." Randy moaned as he continued to hit John's ass.

John began to growl instead of moan, growing more and more primal. *Yes, my mate...give us what we crave...set us on fire and then join to make us one.*

Randy stopped, seeing where the skin was so bruised that drops of blood pushed to the surface. He stepped back to finish stripping, his own cock hard and wanting attention. He grabbed John, flipping him on his back before moving on the bed and pushing the older man's legs back. John growled as his bruised ass touched the bed. His blue eyes glowed as they looked up at Randy. His bound cock was so hard it strained in the tie that bound it.

"That's a hot sight." Randy smirked as he leaned over John, kissing along his chest as he used on hand to help guide his cock between John's tinted cheeks then pushed in with a groan. John moaned at the feeling, taking in every inch as it stretched him open. It was what he had craved that morning in the shower. Once Randy was fully in in stayed still for a few moments. He then began to kiss John's neck as he rolled his hips. Deep, heated growls left his body as he moved.

*Take off the gag and kiss me.* John almost demanded in between growls. Randy moved a hand to do as John wanted. He pulled the ball free from his lips, tossing it to the side. He then moved his lips to John's, kissing him deeply the tongue moving to massage over John's. John returned the kiss with a deep hunger. It was as if the creature wanted to be connected to its mate on every level. Randy moaned, his hips moving faster as a need burned inside. He cried against John's lips as he was actually the first of them to finish. He slowly then stopped still buried inside. He slowly broke the kiss and went to free John's cock so he could help get him off as well.

"T-That was fast." John said thickly. Normally Randy had stamina to spare.

"Sorry, Babe...don't know what got into me tonight." Randy replied as he started to stroke John.

"It's okay...felt good...just didn't hit my spot right." John admitted. "Mind fingering my ass a little?" He hoped Randy wouldn't feel he was being criticized.

"Um...no…" Randy let go of John's cock so he could pull out and move. John waited patiently, knowing Randy would help him reach his release as he always did.

Randy took two fingers, moving then between John's legs and cheeks before pushing them in the now slicked ass. He slowly moved then as he searched for the button to help John see stars. John's head went back after only a minute or two. "Fuck, right there!" Randy kept massaging the area the same time he lowered his head to take John's cock in his mouth, sucking along the length.

John was only able to last a few minutes before his cock pulsed and filled Randy's mouth. His body shook with the sensation and then went almost limp. "Yeah...that's good." Randy removed his fingers as he finished sucking John down to drain him before moving his lips as well. "That was good...I feel sated and used." John mumbled with a dreamy smile.

Randy moved from the bed. "Well, roll and I'll free you."

John slowly rolled to his stomach. "For some reason those ties are strong...the more I struggle the tighter they get."

Randy tried to work the knots loose. "Who knew such a basic thing could be so strong?" He began to rub John's arms.

"Yeah...fuck." John groaned. His head moved to look at Randy. "I love you, Daddy. I know we've had our issues but you're mine...even if you never feel right asking me to marry you."

"Love you too, Babe...all couples have bumps...but we get through them." He moved to kiss John. "You can get your necklace back in the morning...if I give it back now you won't feel it in the morning." He laughed.

John laughed after the kiss. "Yeah, and you would be drained and hungry as hell. I'm going to wash off tomorrow...I'm wiped."

"Yeah, that too." Randy laughed. "Go on then we can get some rest I'll put the rest of the toys away." John moved to slowly walk to the bathroom to wipe off and get ready for bed. He did not take long before he joined the younger man in bed, moving close to Randy after killing the lights. Randy snuggled by John's back. "I'll try not to poke you in the morning." He laughed.

"I wouldn't mind." John laughed. "Night, Daddy."

"Night, Babe." Randy replied.

The two men drifted off to sleep.


	60. Chapter 60

(This is the final chapter. Jade and I hope you all enjoyed and will follow us for other stories in the future.) Rose

Earlier that evening, in another room Finn waited nervously on Sheamus. They had parted on shaky terms that morning and he wanted to give Sheamus a relaxing shower and make it up to him. He knew he had hurt Sheamus and it bothered him more than he would care to admit. Sheamus returned to the room, tossing his gear bag off to the side, giving a stretch after he shut the door. "Hey, Fella." Finn greeted. He was already stripped down to his underwear.

"Oh...hey." Sheamus gave a faint smile before his eyes roamed down Finn's body. "What's up?"

"Don't ye remember? I offered ye a shower this mornin'...ye said to wait until tonight after thee show." Finn explained.

"Oh...aye...sure thin." Sheamus smiled before he started to strip.

"Ye looked good out there tonight...I watched ye match in thee back." Finn told him as he took off his underwear.

"Thanks Fella...ye ain't too shabby yeself...I knew ye were worried when ye first got bumped up." Sheamus told him as he finished.

"Aye...seems me worries were unfounded." Finn agreed. His eyes roamed over Sheamus' body.

"Well, I know ya saw some of ya pals get shuffled round mid-card...or worse dark matches." Sheamus told him. "So I could understand ya worries."

"It seems I've caught Vince's eye and he wants to give me a chance." Finn said as he walked near to Sheamus. His eyes were dark with desire. "I'd like to pamper ye...wash ye...then tie ye sexy form to thee bed and ride thee hell out of ye manhood."

"Um….okay." Sheamus replied with a shaky breath. He never understood how one so much smaller than him could feel so intimidating at times.

Finn gave a wink and a pat to Sheamus' now bare butt. "Then get ye sweet arse in thee shower." Sheamus jumped as he was caught off guard by the swat but began to move for the bathroom.

When Sheamus entered the bathroom he could see Finn had laid out fresh towels for them both. Everything was set up for a comfortable shower. "Nice." Sheamus commented, looking around.

"I want to show ye, I do care." Finn whispered behind him. "Ye heat me blood ever bit as much as John. But ye stir a part inside he never could." Sheamus closed his eyes with a deep breath as goosebumps wanted to dot his flesh as he slowly nodded.

Finn's hands slowly traveled down Sheamus' sides. "I love ye, A rúnsearc. I never thought I'd love anyone but I do...I hated to see thee pain I caused ye...hopefully never again."

"I am sorry I am such an insecure fool." Sheamus stated.

"Nay...I was at fault too...I said I cared for ye but then I followed John around like a horny school boy...that was wrong of me." Finn whispered. "Go on now...hop in and I'll wash ye."

Sheamus moved to set the water before getting inside, setting it to a warm spray to help relax his stiff muscles. Finn climbed in behind him. He took a cloth and began to wash Sheamus' back almost gently. It was the type of thing he had never done for anyone else but it felt nice. "Why did ya think ye would never love?" Sheamus asked as he lowered his head to let the water run over it.

"I guess because it just never seemed to happen...I had me work...me friends...and me playmates...that seemed enough until now." Finn admitted as he washed the broad back. "For thee last years I've been travelin' all over tryin' to make a name for meself...and then of course there was me other work."

"Aye...that does make things hard...tis nay exactly something ye just open up to someone about." Sheamus admitted.

Finn moved to wash Sheamus' ass. "Damn, ye be perfect...all tight muscles and smooth skin."

Sheamus gave a shaky breath. "Thank ya…" He tried to chuckle. "Ye even like me freckles?"

Finn chuckled. "Aye...part of thee charm. Now turn around for me." Sheamus lifted his head and turned slowly. His cheeks were faintly pink as he showed Finn he was already getting hard. Finn looked at Sheamus' obvious arousal. "That's what I like to see...I won't have to prime ye any." He laughed softly as he washed the taller man's front.

Sheamus blushed even more. "What can I say, Fella...ye get me blood a pumping."

"Good...just imagine bein' tied nice an' tight...then thee bliss of me tight ass takin' that cock." Finn said thickly.

A moan left Sheamus lis as his cock jerked. "Fook." He exhaled deeply.

"I see ye like that." Finn smiled, showing his teeth. He reached a hand to cup the hard member under the balls lightly.

Sheamus groaned at the touch. "Told ya...ye thee only one I trust to do that to me."

Finn took Sheamus' hand and moved it to his own cock so Sheamus could feel he was not the only one hard. "I think we both be ready for some fun."

"Sounds good." Sheamus commented, giving a faint massage of Finn's manhood before pulling his hand away and shutting the shower off. Finn climbed out of the shower. He moved to wrap a towel around his waist before handing one to Sheamus.

Sheamus took it, wrapping it around himself as well before he got out. He held the towel with one hand while grabbing a smaller one to towel off his hair. Finn moved to the bedroom to set things up. He pulled out some Japanese silk ropes as well as a tube of lube. Sheamus looked over, swallowing hard. "How ya be wanting me?"

"On ye back on thee bed...arms up." Finn grinned as he held the rope. Sheamus removed the towel and laid it on the pillow because of his hair being wet. He then moved to lay as instructed. His heart wanted to begin to race. This wasn't the first time he let Finn restrain him, but he always reacted the same.

Finn took in the sight. "It be alright, me love." He soothed as he carried a rope to begin fastening Sheamus' hands to the headboard. "I will nay whip or spank ye...just ride ye cock."

Sheamus nodded. "Aye...I be good." He replied, licking his lips.

Finn finished tying Sheamus' hands over his head and moved to bind his feet next so that the large man was now spread eagle. "Now that's a sight." He said thickly. "A nice specimen for me viewing pleasure."

Sheamus faintly struggled, knowing Finn enjoyed a show. "Well, take it all in, Fella." He panted. Finn looked on with deep hunger. He moved toward the bed, running a hand slowly up his captive's leg to touch his hard cock.

Sheamus moaned before faintly biting his lip, pulling on the ropes binding his wrists. "Ye just goin' to lay there and take it." Finn smirked. He moved to get the lube and rubbed some in his hands before applying it to his lover's manhood.

"Aye...damn." Sheamus huffed out as his cock wanted to jerk at Finn's touch.

"Down, Fella." Finn chuckled. He stopped and straddled Sheamus on the bed. He tried to hide the slight fear in his own eyes. "I've never been filled without thee stretching first."

"Sorry, I can't offer assistance in that case, Fella...I am a lil tied up after all." Sheamus tried to chuckle to lessen the tension. "Just try to go slow. Let yeself adjust as ye go."

"Aye...it will be good." Finn tried to say. He lined himself up and began to sink slowly downward. "Fook." He panted as his tight muscles were breached.

"Focus on me...nay the feelin yet...just take ya time." Sheamus panted as he slowly felt the squeeze around the head and slowly down the shaft.

Finn tried his best to focus on the other man. "Ye look so good tied that way." He groaned as he sank down more.

"Thanks...Ye look good too." Sheamus told Finn with a pant.

Finn gave a groan but it was one of lust. "I bet ye never dreamed ye would see ye superior ridin' ye cock."

"Nay...but nay complaints either." Sheamus moaned.

Finn sank all the way and just took in the feeling. "I knew ye like ye restraints as well." He panted. "Maybe I'll let y-ye use some of ye black bag on me sometime."

"Damn...th-that would be interesting." Sheamus licked his lips before panting a breath. "Ya feel good round me."

"Thank ye...fair is fair." Finn panted. He began to move slowly, raising before lowering back down with shaky pants.

"Mmmm Ye can put ya hands on me chest if ye think it would help ya balance." Sheamus told him.

Finn moved to do as Sheamus offered. He moaned as he began to move more. "Fook, feels good this way...so easy to hit thee right angle."

"Mmmm Good...That's it...ya set the pace and angle." Sheamus moaned, his eyes closing slightly.

"I intend to have me fill of ye." Finn agreed. The air was thick with lust as the small Irishman took what he wanted.

"Oooo Fook Yeah...Mmmm." Sheamus moaned as his wrist tried to pull the ropes as something in him craved to touch. The denial of it only made his grow hotter.

Finn's eyes took in Sheamus' struggle and the way he moved in the ropes. "Ye want to touch...take charge...but all ye can do is take it." He said thickly. "Take it as ye manhood is used and milked."

"Aye….I do...Damn." Sheamus panted, opening his eyes again. "Want to touch ya so bad."

Something in Sheamus' eyes touched Finn deeply. He want the larger man to hold his hips as he thrust into him. Finn paused his movements. "I...want ye to as well." He separated from Sheamus and moved to free the larger man's hands.

Sheamus was stunned a moment as the sudden loss of contact. "Th-thought ya liked a strong stud restrained?" He commented as his eyes followed the smaller man.

"I...do...but somethin' in ye eyes when ye wanted to touch me...that hunger...I wanted to feel ye hold me hips as ye thrust into me." Finn admitted as he set Sheamus free.

"Thank ya." Sheamus panted, rubbing his wrists once they were free. He shifted to prop the pillows behind him to sit himself up some. Finn moved to straddle Sheamus again. It was easier to take his cock this time as Finn was already stretched well. Sheamus moved to put his hand near Finn's waist. "Aye better." He commented as he help guide Finn down. "Mmm Aye that's it."

Finn sank down again and moaned as he began to move again. "Ye feel so good."

"As do ya." Sheamus replied. He took one of Finn's hand putting it on his shoulder before he moved both hands to Finn's hips to hold him. "I don't know why I craved to touch ya so bad."

"I nay mind...there be plenty of times in thee future...next time I'll gag ye." Finn joked. Sheamus raised a brow at that comment.

Finn had to laugh at Sheamus' face. "I got a bag of 'em...then ye can't sweet talk ye way...I can't say nay to ye."

"I didn't say anything until ye made thee statement first...I just pulled." Sheamus protested.

Finn moved to lean down and cover Sheamus' mouth with his hand. "Just fuck me." He said playfully with a grin. He loved the battle between them. Sheamus shifted to lay back more so he could move his hip up off the bed and push more into the small man. He held Finn's hips as he lower down to push up again. Finn gave a gasp, his hand sliding from Sheamus' mouth. "Aye, like that...damn."

Sheamus smiled lightly as he continued. After a few pushes, he changed things up by moving Finn up and down along his cock as the smaller man was very light compared to others he had been with. He moaned as he bounce the smaller man along his manhood. "Oh, fook...feels good...damn."

"Aye...fook!" Finn cried out as Sheamus hit the right angle for him to see stars.

Sheamus moaned, feeling Finn's wall clench. "That be it hmm." He moaned deeply. He continued bouncing Finn along his length. "Let me see ya touch yaself." For some reason Finn felt compelled to obey. His hand moved to wrap around his thick cock, stroking it. The member looked almost out of place on his small body. "God yeah...that looks good." Sheamus moaned as he felt so hot already. "Fook, I'm gonna fill ya...wanna feel that?"

Finn licked his lips. Could he admit to wanting that? "Aye." He said at last.

"MMM….Good...nay...nay sure what I would have done had ya said no." Sheamus moaned as he felt the heat building. As he was ready to cum, he went back to driving his hips up into Finn, pumping himself hard into him. "Fook….let me see ya now." He panted as his eyes fixed more on Finn stroking himself.

Finn felt so close as well. He gave hard pants as he began to stroke harder. "Aye, that is so hot...Aye...that's it." Sheamus told him as he watched the display and felt Finn's walls as they pulsed around his softening manhood.

Finn's head went back and his mouth parted in a silent cry as he hit his release. Once he was spent, he slowly moved off Sheamus to free his feet. "It was good."

"Aye...it was...now I need a second shower." Sheamus laughed.

"Me too." Finn agreed. He paused a moment. "I like thee dance we share...never knowin' who will take charge...keeps things interesting.' "

"Aye." Sheamus moved to get up. "If me feet were free I so would have debated flipping us over."

"I...thought of that...imagined ye doing that." Finn admitted. A blush tinted his cheeks.

"Wouldn't have been hard had I been free." Sheamus laughed. "Well, I won't take long if that's okay?"

"Aye. Go ahead." Finn told him. Sheamus headed for the bathroom, shutting the door. He was maybe five minutes when he came back out.

Finn took his turn next to clean. When he returned, he cleaned up the ropes and they went to bed. "Goodnight to ye." Finn whispered in the darkness.

"Goodnight." Sheamus replied before kissing Finn's cheek then getting comfortable. The men retired to sleep with smiles on their faces. Things were different after that.

Things went on normally for the four men, thankfully with no more added drama. Taker joined John on the road when it was possible, giving him the pain and guidance he craved. Finn and Sheamus never played with John again. They decided instead to look elsewhere for submissives to join their fun when the itch came. Finn loved his boyfriend and respected his wishes. John still got the urge to let out his primal side and run free from time to time and Randy was more than happy to go along for the ride. They were two sides of the same coin...mates for life.


End file.
